Talida Prime: Rising Darkness
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Talida Prime is the teenage techno-organic daughter of Optimus Prime. How does she factor into the story? Read on to find out. Optimus/Arcee Bumblebee/OC Jack/Miko Rated M for smut. Please read and review!
1. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Hey, guys! That's right. It's me with my OWN version of Transformers Prime. Virtually, it's the same. But I'm gonna have different characters and relationships. And in advance, I would like to thank Gertrude Fin – a fellow fanfiction writer and Optimus/Arcee shipper – for providing me with help and ideas. I'll give a heads up as to which ideas are Gertrude's since I'm not the kind of person who steals credit that shouldn't even be mine in the first place.**

**And…was anyone else in shock about the season 1 finale? When I watched it, I was like, '…WHAT THE MECH? OPTIMUS CAN'T BE A DECEPTICON! HE JUST CAN'T BE ONE OF THEM! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE, OPTIMUS! YOU CAN'T FORGET WHO YOU ARE!' I'm pretty sure that I wasn't the only one. Sorry. I tend to go crazy at times. Fair warning.**

**© Transformers: Prime belongs to the respected creators as well as Hasbro and The Hub. All rights reserved.  
><strong>**© Talida Prime and Malita belong to me.  
><strong>**© The song belongs to Pink and her respective record label.**

**I'm gonna do what I'm doing with Transformers: Ground Zero. I find a song that's related to the episode and use the first verse and chorus at the beginning and the final parts of the song at the end. Don't judge me, alright? It's a new form of writing I wanna try. I wanna expand myself.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You took my hand.<br>__You showed me how.  
><em>_You promised me you'd be around.  
><em>_Uh huh.  
><em>_That's right.  
><em>_I took your words.  
><em>_And I believed,  
><em>_In everything you said to me.  
><em>_Yeah huh.  
><em>_That's right._

_If someone said three years from now,  
><em>_You'd be long gone,  
><em>_I'd stand up and punch them out.  
><em>'_Cause they're all wrong.  
><em>_I know better.  
><em>_Cause you said forever.  
><em>_And ever.  
><em>_Who knew?_"

Ah, there's nothing like a bright sunny day. The birds were chirping. There were lush green patches alongside the desert road in the small desert town. The sunset gave a beautiful orange glow. I'd say, it's the perfect occasion for a nice little drive around. I'm sure two Autobots disguised as a car and motorcycle respectively named Cliffjumper and Arcee feel the same way I do. Even if they're driving in different parts of the world, they still have the same beautiful sunset casting its glowing rays that danced with the elements of the beautiful planet known as Earth.

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere, these height beams light up my rearview. And then it hits me. I'm illegally parked!" Cliffjumper recalled a story to his partner, Arcee, via commlink.

"Another parking ticket?" Arcee sighed in exasperation.

"_Better. The Boot._"

"Big metal tyre clamp impossible to remove," Arcee guessed.

"Bingo! So the local polies do their thing. I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kicked off my new shiny shoe and BAM!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"_New York's finest soil themselves?_"

"You know me, Arcee. You mess with Cliffjumper," Cliffjumper started.

"_And you get the horns._ Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: keep a low profile," Arcee reminded her partner.

"What can I say? Patrolling for Energon out her in Dullsville is lonesome. _Almost makes me miss the Decepticons._"

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? _We're alone wherever we travel on this rock cliff._"

That was when Cliffjumper's GPS navagation system started going off, alerting him of something. The screen changed from the road route of the area Cliffjumper was currently travelling to a sonar picture of the area he was travelling in. He picked up something on the radar not far from his current position.

"I'm getting a signal," Cliffjumper suddenly announced.

"_Need backup?_"

"Do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper retorted before going off-road.

At the highest speed, he sped towards the location. When he arrived, he skidded to a stop at the edge of a ditch. Immediately, he recognised something that was familiar to Transformers.

"I just found a whole lot of Energon," Cliffjumper proclaimed before the sky darkened and he suddenly transformed, "Decepticons!"

Bye-bye. Wait. Not yet. He just got blown into the Energon-filled ditch by a shot fired from the Decepticons' main ship. He even crashed into some shards of Energon. Thankfully, he managed to pick himself up off the ground. A door on the ship opened and a whole lot of Decepticons started jumping out. Cliffjumper knew that he was outnumbered.

"Arcee, about that backup…," Cliffjumper trailed off.

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Cline<span>

"_Remember when we were such fools?  
>And so confinced and just too cool?<br>__Oh no.  
><em>_No no…  
><em>_I wish I could touch you again.  
><em>_I wish I could still call you friend.  
><em>_I'd give anything…_

_When someone said count your blessings now,  
><em>'_Fore they're long gone.  
><em>_I guess I just didn't know how.  
><em>_I was all wrong.  
><em>_They knew better.  
><em>_Still you said forever.  
><em>_And ever.  
><em>_Who knew?_"

"Fair warning, boys. I'm gonna put a few dings in ya," Cliffjumper warned before transforming into the car.

Revving his engine, he sped up the wall of the ditch, flew off of it, transformed into his bipedal mode once again and began beating these Decepticon slaves into the scrap metal they are.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arcee to Optimus. The 'Cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in scrap.<em>"

"Understood. Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?" Optimus Prime asked his old friend, Ratchet.

"I've locked on his signal, Optimus. But our team is scattered across time zones. And Talida is back at the base," Ratchet informed Optimus as he skidded to a stop on the icy road.

"Arcee. Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Rendezvous back at base and prepare to Groundbridge," Optimus instructed before the three Autobots did so, "Talida, prepare the Groundbridge system to teleport us to Cliffjumper's coordinates. The Decepticons are back."

"_How about I just bridge over there and see if I can help Cliffjumper even the odds a little bit?_"

"And risk my daughter having another encounter with Malita? No. Stay at base and operate the Groundbridge. The others are on their way back to base. Have the Groundbridge ready by then," Optimus repeated firmly.

"_Yes, dad. Be careful. I love you._"

"Love you too, Sweetspark," Optimus replied as he picked up the speed.

* * *

><p>With this fight, there are times where Cliffjumper thought that he wouldn't need backup; that defeating this wave of Decepticons and claiming that Energon supply would be easy as pie. However, there were also times where he wished that his backup would hurry up already! Cliffjumper was so desperate that he even wished that Talida would disobey her father and bridge over there to help him out. But what could she do? Sure. She's capable at hand-to-hand combat and weaponry with humans AND Decepticons. But she doesn't have powers of her own like a techno-organic would. And she doesn't have any means of protection against them. Without her powers, she would become a liability the moment she stepped onto the battlefield. Besides, if anything happened to Talida whilst under his watch in the field, Optimus would end up turning HIM into scrap metal as well as the Decepticons who caused her harm…with help from Arcee and everything. He was close to doing it before. Who says he wouldn't now?<p>

Oooh! That's gotta hurt! A Decepticon hit Cliffjumper so hard that one of his horns flew off his head and sent him right back into that Energon ditch. At least he gets back on his feet quick.

"You want the horns? You got them," Cliffjumper said as he charged his cannons and fired.

Well…you know what they say…*imitates base guitar* Another one bites the dust! *imitates base guitar* Another one bites the dust. And another one gone! And another one gone! Another one bites the dust! *imitates bass guitar* Hey, I'm gonna get you too! *imitates bass guitar* Another one bites the dust. *imitates bass guitar* Well, that was fun. But…in this case…it's another one bites the Energon. Because the Decepticons blew up the Energon behind Cliffjumper which sent him flying. The majority of that Energon supply was destroyed. And Cliffjumper was captured by the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Up in the ship above the sight of the fight, another Decepticon stood by and watched the events unfold. He saw the blue smoke as the Energon supply was blown to nothing usuable. This Decepticon had another woman standing beside him. A techno-organic like Talida is. But she is older than her by a few years or so. She had slick jet black hair which was always in a wavy sideswept fashion like Kim Kardashian. Her eyes were as red as blood which was always dark with either lustful or revengeful desire. In this case, as she stood next to the Decepticon, it's lustful desire. Her skin milky pale and flawless except for various battle scars. She wore a blood red leather mini skirt that stopped just one inch above her mid-thigh with a blood red leather halter-neck bikini top that emphasized her medium-sized breasts and dark blood red leather boots that stopped just below her knees. She practically laid herself onto the Decepticon who is known as Starscream. After all, she is his lover. She is known as Malita.<p>

"The Energon; it's worthless to me now," Starscream proclaimed.

"You must think of the positives. We have captured an Autobot," Malita purred in his ears as the Decepticons brought up the beaten form of Cliffjumper and threw him at her feet.

"Starscream. It's been a while. Where's your master?" Cliffjumper asked cheekily as he coughed.

"That doesn't matter!" Malita snapped as she shocked the weak Autobot, relishing his cries of pain.

"Malita. I could never forget a face. Especially that of a Decepticon's daughter. Especially the one who kidnapped the girl whom I considered family and tortured her," Cliffjumper growled.

"You still hold a grudge?" Malita sneered.

"Enough! Both of you! Besides, I am my own master now," Starscream proclaimed as he stabbed Cliffjumper through the chest with his own claws, "Any last questions?"

His only response was Cliffjumper's strangled moans of pain as the sky blue Energon slowly leaked from his body as death slowly, but surely, gracefully pulled Cliffjumper away from his life on Earth into its embrace. He fell to his kness before collapsing in front of the couple completely. Starscream and Malita didn't care about the mess. They lived for this kind of mess. Among others…

"Clean it up," Starscream ordered.

"And let's get out of here. If we know the Autobots as well as we do, they'll show up and demand a fight. And it would be worthless if that Prime brat isn't there with them," Malita added.

With those words said, Cliffjumper's body was taken away and the Decepticon ship sped away. If it weren't for the destroyed Energon and the slight damage in the ditch where the battle had taken place, it looked as if nothing had ever taken place down there.

* * *

><p>Ah. NOW HELP ARRIVES! But the calvery will be far too late now. They can't do anything. Slowly, one by one, the Autobots jumped out of the Groundbridge. First was a red and white hybrid ambulance which transformed into the Autobot medic known as Ratchet. He was followed by a green ATV pickup who transformed into the former Wrecker known as Bulkhead. Following Bulkhead was a striking blue motorcycle who transformed into the small second-in-command known as Arcee. <strong>(AN: OK. In this, I don't know who's second-in-command. Most of the time, it appears to be Ratchet. But it appears to be Arcee as well. And since I have plans for this story and –though I like them both – I liked Arcee more than Ratchet, I'm making Arcee the second-in-command. LEGGO!)<strong> Immediately following Arcee was the black-and-yellow striped Camero known as the voiceless Autobot, Bumblebee. And then out came the big man himself: the Peterbilt 932 red, white and blue truck and Autobot leader known as Optimus Prime. All of them had their weapons ready to go. After all, they didn't know what to expect. But this was certainly what they WEREN'T expecting. They saw…nothing.

"An untapped Energon deposit," Optimus observed as they all deactivated their weapons.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead piped in.

"The first Decepticon activity in three years," Ratchet pointed out to his comrades.

"That we know of," Optimus retorted as he removed his face guard, "If the Decepticons are scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for his return."

"And Malika might certainly take charge in her father's place. She did almost two years ago," Arcee piped in.

"Don't remind me," Optimus pleaded his close friend as they approached the ditch.

Immediately, Arcee and Bumblebee bounded down the rocks and to the bottom for a closer look. Arcee's observant lavender and blue optic eyes immediately saw something she didn't want to see. It was the horn Cliffjumper lost during his little encounter with the Decepticons. But what made it a sight she didn't want to see…was the fact that the horn was all that was left of Cliffjumper on Earth. Suddenly, another portal appeared behind the Autobots. It caused all of them to turn around…only to be greeted by a familiar face.

Like Malika, she had milky pale skin. But she only had one scar. And that scar was on her wrist. The constant reminder of the torture she received years ago. The torture that taunted her in her nightmares. Her blue eyes shone brightly in worry and curiosity. Not an odd combination with the 15-year-old. Her brown hair flowed in waves with the shorter sides that framed her face tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black strapless top with a black skirt that stopped just below her mid-thigh and black boots that stopped just centimetres below her knee. On her wrist, she was sporting an extraordinary watch. About this woman, I can tell you this. Optimus wasn't sure if he was happy to see her or angry at her for defying his orders.

"Talida. I thought I told you to stay at base," Optimus rumbled in anger.

"Cliffjumper was my friend, dad. He was always there for me. So let me be there for him," Talida begged him.

"The reason we wanted you back at base is because you were the controller of the Groundbridge," Ratchet reminded her.

"I've got it all taken care of," Talida smirked as she showed him her fancy watch, "Portable Groundbridge Operator – PGO, if you will. This baby needs only one drop of my Energon to activate a groundbridge. Can teleport you anywhere at anytime. The device can go as far as the next galaxy if I choose too. But if I wanted to go as far as Cybertron…I'd have enough to get me there. But not enough to get me back."

That was when Talida noticed that the Autobot who had become a second mother to her after the death of her own mother was abnormally silent. And that worried her. Obviously, they were close. In fact, on numerous occassions, Talida had called Arcee her mother, sister, best friend and partner-in-crime all rolled into one. There were times where even Optimus didn't understand the relationship. Also, Talida was one of the few who knew of Arcee's traumatic experiences in the past. So she was concerned about how Arcee would react if Cliffjumper never made it back to them.

"Arcee. Hey. Are you OK?" Talida asked nervously as she approached her and noticed what she was staring at, "Primus. Please don't let it be…"

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus asked, fearing the answer he would come out with.

Naturally, as a father, Optimus worried about the physical, mental and emotional wellbeing of his teenage daughter. Naturally, as a leader, Optimus worried about the physical, mental and emotional wellbeing of his teammates. Basically, there would never be a time where Optimus wouldn't worry. So he feared that Ratchet wouldn't be able to find Cliffjumper. He feared how Arcee and Talida would react to that event.

So Ratchet opened the mineature computer in his wrists. He saw something that gave them hope. Then that hope simply…disappeared. Just disappeared as quickly as snapping your fingers. Ratchet didn't like delivering the news, especially with how distraught Talida and Arcee would be. However, he knew he had to tell. Besides, everyone surrounding him had the right to know this.

"No! Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline," Ratchet announced sadly.

"Oh my God. No," Talida mumbled sadly as she and Arcee clung to each other in despair.

* * *

><p>"Soundwave. What is it?" Starscream demanded impatiently as the eavesdropping Decepticon approached him.<p>

"_Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock cliff._"

Those words were one of the last real words Arcee said to Cliffjumper before his untimely death. Wait a minute. Why would those words interest Starscream now? Wait a minute. I think I know…

"The one called Arcee," Starscream sneered.

"Why slay one Autobot while we still have the advantage of surprise?" Malita chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today, only we six Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves; to the memory of Cybertron; to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor; to humankind."<p>

On the cliff not far from where Cliffjumper was murdered, as the sun set behind them, they were hosting Cliffjumper's memorial. Optimus delivered his usual words of wisdom. Meanwhile, unwillingly, Optimus sadly remembered when he had to give a speech at the funeral for Talida's mother. It was a rather painful memory he did not wish to bring up. It came up on its own. While Optimus continued his speech, Arcee walked forward holding Cliffjumper's horn in her hands. Standing near Bumblebee was Talida. She was close friends with Cliffjumper. So his death affected the young human Prime greatly. Seeing the tears leaking from her eyes, Bumblebee knelt down and nuzzled her affectionately, reassuring her that it would all be alright. Talida smiled sadly at the gesture of comfort.

"And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive."

"Arcee…," Talida's voice trailed off. She knew that she wouldn't be able to comfort the female. She was grieving herself and couldn't find the right words to say. It was hard enough for them already without this happening.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, think I'll get back to protecting humankind," Arcee decided bitterly before walking away.

"Arcee! Wait!" Talida begged as she ran after her best friend, "Let me come with you. I need to get out of the base. Besides, there's someone I promised to meet up with."

"Got your helmet?" Arcee asked her.

"When don't I?" Talida retorted as she held up her helmet.

"Hop on," Talida invited as she transformed.

And hop on Talida did. And they disappeared into the desert sunset, leaving four concerned Autobots behind. But none of the Autobots were as worried as Optimus was. This was his closest friend and teenage daughter we're talking about here. Sure. Optimus knew Ratchet longer. But not even his relationship with Ratchet was as close as his relationship with Arcee. With Talida with them, they were a family. Nothing would be able to change that. Not even a million decepticons.

"Optimus, helping humans will result in more tragedy," Ratchet warned the leader.

"Your opinion is noted," Optimus nodded before gazing worriedly at the retreating figures.

"Talida will be fine, Optimus. She'll go through the stages of grief as normal. But after a few days, she'll be back to her old self. All she needs is to be around family and friends," Ratchet reassured him.

"What about Arcee?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Same as Talida. They'll help each other through it like they always have. And they always will," Ratchet answered.

But even the soothing comforting words of his Autobot comrade didn't soothe his worries. He was a father and a commander. It was natural for him to worry about his loved ones. Besides, he would be a bad father and commander if he didn't worry about his loved ones.

* * *

><p>In the busy part of Jasper, Nevada, a sixteen-year-old boy was working at a local fast food restaurant called KO Drive-In. He had slick black hair and blue eyes. He was just a regular kid saving up for a motorcycle…but he won't be for long…<p>

"Welcome to KO Drive-In where the patties are a knockout. May I take your order?" Jack Darby spoke into the microphone in a very bored manner.

"_Uh, two super combos, extra fries._"

"OK. Deus numerous deus. Anything else?" Jack asked as he prepared the orders.

"_Yeah. Some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?_"

That was when Jack heard the tormenting laughter through the speakers next to his ears as he laid all the orders out. Jack didn't have to deal with this. He deals with this scrap everyday. And now, enough is enough.

"So that's two not-as-funny-as-we-think-we-are combos with a side of bite-me," Jack sniped as he placed the bags on the counter.

"_WHAT'D YOU SAY?_"

So NOW the guy realizes he's being tormented. Took him long enough to realize.

"$5.59, sir, at the window," Jack seeved through his teeth.

He heard the sound of the car pulling up. But they took the order, laughed at Jack and drove away. The guys didn't even bother to pay for their orders! How rude!

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Jack called after them helplessly before he saw another driver pull up through the cameras, "Welcome KO Drive-In where the patties are a knockout. May I take your order?"

"_Yeah. I'll take my usual order and my best friend to hang out with while I'm at it._"

Jack smiled. He recognized that voice anywhere. Besides, he's known this girl since they were in dipers. They practically grew up together. He treats her like the little sister he's always wanted. Even protects her like one…and that includes that one time where he threw a guy who disrespected her into a nearby trash bin. **(AN: I drew that from personal experience. My older brother was friends with my friend's older brother while we were in Sydney. We were 6 (not our brothers) and some guy our age was giving the two of us a hard time. Our brothers eventually found out. Wanna know what they did? My friend's older brother came to school, picked up the kid and threw him in the garbage bin telling him to leave my friend and I alone or he was going to do worse. It's a funny story, in a way.)**

"Two cheeseburger combos, extra fries for both and two Sprites. That'll be $5.50 at the window," Jack responded with a smile.

He had the bags ready as Talida pulled up on the motorcycle – (cough) Arcee (cough) – with the money ready to go. He accepted the money gracefully and noticed that she gave him more than necessary. He went to give some of the money back. But she stopped him with a smile and a gentle hand on his own.

"Keep it. You can put it towards buying a motorcycle," Talida smiled at him.

"Greatest best friend ever," Jack smiled as he handed the bags to Talida and jumped on the motorcycle behind her.

Arcee drove them to the parking lot before Sadie (Arcee's holoform) appeared on the back (without Jack noticing).

"Talida, I need to do my patrol. Call me when you're ready to go," Arcee requested.

"OK," Talida nodded as she left.

"Where's she going with your bike?" Jack asked as he handed Talida her burger and fries ready to go.

"Uh, she had to meet a friend somewhere. She said to call when we're ready to leave," Talida lied as she and Jack sipped each other's drinks.

"Are you entering the talent show this year?" Jack questioned as he took a bite of his burger.

"I don't know, Jack. Part of me wants to do it. But part of me thinks I should chicken out. Besides, no one wants to see me perform," Talida answered truthfully.

"That's bullscrap, Talida, and you know it. You are the best singer, dancer and pianist I know. You can actually take first place away from the populars," Jack retorted.

"No I can't," Talida shook her head.

"Yes you can. You just need to believe in yourself," Jack smiled at her before noticing the sadness in her eyes, "Hey. Are you OK, Lida?"

"A friend of the family was killed today," Talida confessed sadly, "Cliffjumper."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized as he held her hand.

"It's alright. At least he's not in pain anymore," Talida sighed in mourning.

* * *

><p>As Arcee drove around Jasper, Nevada on her patrol, she allowed her mind to wander to recent events. Well, it was kind of hard not to think of them. It's hard to lose a partner in the field. Especially a partner you have grown close to over time. She couldn't even comprihend how she's feeling. It was hard.<p>

Then her mind wandered to someone else. Her commander. Optimus Prime. Sure. It was hard to deny that she's deeply in love with the Autobot commander. But it could never be. I mean, he had already fallen in love with someone else. And with the human, he shared a purely amazing 15 (almost 16)-year-old daughter. And according to the laws of Cybertron, a Transformer can only fall in love once and they never move on from their other half - their spark-mate - when they eventually die. So she virtually had no chance with the Prime. Optimus and Arcee are doomed to be nothing more than close friends for all eternity.

Wait. What are those cars doing following Arcee? Wait. They look oddly familiar in design. Are they-? Oh scrap…

"Twins," Arcee saw in her side mirrors before riding away at a faster speed than before.

She looked for any way of escape. She saw that she was back at the KO Drive-In where she saw Jack and Talida sitting there eating their burgers and fries talking and laughing. It made Arcee smile at the sight. At least she's coping…

"Take five, Sadie," Arcee advised before she deactivated her holoform.

"You still have that geeky ringtone?" Talida teased affectionately as Jack's phone began ringing.

"At least it's better than Justin Bieber," Jack retorted affectionately.

"Well played, my friend. Well played," Talida laughed before realizing what he said, "Oi!" **(Me and Beliebers: I'm with ya there!)**

"Hey, mum. I just got off. …no. I'm not going to the dance. Experience says I should never cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet. Besides, I thought I'd just spend tonight hanging out with Talida. You know, doing stuff. …be careful? This is Jasper," Jack scoffed before properly letting his eyes wonder Talida's motorcycle (he never did before), "I love you… Yeah. I love you too, mum. I gotta run. Mum says hi."

"Are you falling for my bike?" Talida asked smirking teasingly.

"Hello, beautiful. Where have you been all my life? Nice! It may take a few KO paychecks. But I am going to own a ride like you someday!" Jack proclaimed as he felt the curves of the motorcycle and climbed on.

Behind him, Talida had her hand over her mouth hiding her smiles and laughter from her friends. She'd pay for laughing at the moment when she got back to base. Arcee would definitely make sure of it. But all of it would be OH SO WORTH IT!

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Sierra scoffed before she and her friend laughed.

Talida rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest. She never did like Sierra. To Talida, she is the typical bitchy head cheerleader. To Sierra, she's a typical nerd ripe for good old bullying. Of course, the Prime had a lot of opportunities to 'talk' some sense into the cheerleader. But she kept her hands and her bad words to herself for Jack's sake. After all, her best friend does have a crush on Sierra. And if she ruined their chances, Jack would never forgive her. So basically, she kept her mouth shut because she treasured her relationship with Jack.

"My motorcycle? This is Talida's," Jack clarified.

"That we own together. Yes. Jack and I bought a motorcycle together and we share it on occasions. But since Jack is always making me use it more than him, he thinks it's mine when it's actually ours," Talida lied.

"How's things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?" Jack offered.

"Come on, smooth operator. Wrap it up," Arcee pleaded quietly as she saw the twin Decepticon vehicles pulling up.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Talida mumbled quietly.

"You know my name?" Sierra said.

"We're in homeroom together. I'm Jack. Jack Darby?" Jack hoped to clear her memory.

The cars revved their engines and shone their lights on Jack and Talida. Immediately, Talida knew that it was going to lead to trouble. And she had no doubt that Arcee knew as well. No time had to be wasted. She's already lost one good friend today. She wasn't going to lose another.

"Scrap," Arcee and Talida cursed at the same time as the cars approached and the girls ran away screaming.

"Talida! Hop on!"

Jack didn't have time to question where the voice came from. Because as soon as Talida had jumped onto the back and had her arms wrapped securely around Jack's waist, Arcee sped off. She wanted to get Jack and Talida somewhere that was safe. Their lives depended on finding safety. Although, mainly riding on the back wheel and driving between Decepticons…not the best idea. Immediately, the Decepticons followed Jack, Talida and Arcee around Jasper. Talida silently prayed that they would eventually lose the Decepticons and Jack would forget the whole thing. But deep down inside, she knew that her hopes were not to be.

"Do not let go!" Arcee advised Jack and Talida.

"Who said that?" Jack wanted to know, clearly freaking out.

"I'll explain later!" Talida promised as the Decepticon cars surrounded them, "Arcee! Pull back!"

And pull back Arcee did. Perfect timing, too. When she did, the Decepticons moved to the side intent on trapping them between one another…but crashed into one another. When they parted, Arcee swerved past them and sped ahead of them. Talida glanced behind her and saw that the Decepticons were gaining speed. No. She wasn't going to let herself get kidnapped and tortured. Not again. She wouldn't be able to take that. The torture on her and her family. Before, it was all too much. Imagine what it would be like now. Just hours after the death of Cliffjumper.

"_Commander Starscream, target sighted with a human youth and the young Prime._"

"_Destroy them all!_"

When Arcee had Jack and Talida safe in an alleyway, she finally stopped and let the two off. Immediately, Talida knew that Jack was freaking out and demanding some answers.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, TALIDA?" Jack screamed at her.

"Calm down and I'll tell you when this is over!" Talida retorted.

"What are you?" Jack demanded of the motorcycle.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down," Arcee threatened Jack.

"Arcee, are the Decepticons after us?" Talida asked in worry as Jack ran away.

"Yes. Go with Jack. Keep him safe. Try to calm him down. I'll deal with these Decepticon freaks. Stay safe," Arcee advised before Talida ran off.

When she saw the Decepticon cars approach her, she immediately noticed that one took off in the direction that Jack and Talida had taken off in previously. That was when she knew. These two Decepticons weren't after just her. They were also after Jack and Talida.

"SCRAP!" Arcee exclaimed as she took off after them.

In the process, she jumped over the oncoming car before turning the corner. In the alley, Jack and Talida were running. They held each other's hands so they could drag each other along. When they looked behind them, they saw a Decepticon car chasing them.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" Jack yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" Talida screamed.

That was when Arcee drove over the car and sped up so she was directly next to Jack and Talida. Without each other, they would become nothing but remains in an alleyway. They needed each other.

"HOP ON!" Arcee instructed.

Immediately, Jack hopped on first and threw Talida on behind him, singlehandedly wrapping her arms around his waist securely. Obviously, he cared about her safety more than his own. Because of the strong care he had for the brave young woman. But he would still want answers.

As they drove on the highway, the Decepticons popped up their guns and started shooting at them. Some shots barely whizzed past Jack's and Talida's heads. They shielded each other.

"WHAT THE MECH?" Talida screeched. **(AN: HEY! THAT'S MY THING!)**

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack demanded.

"There's no us, kid. And they are no guys," Arcee retorted.

"Talida to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Arcee and I are having trouble with Decepticons in Jasper. A human is involved. We need backup at our coordinates. NOW!" Talida spoke into her watch.

No sooner than Talida sent the SOS, Bumblebee joined them on the highway and rammed into the Decepticons. After skidding around the highway a little bit, Bumblebee regained control and immediately went to follow Arcee, Jack and Talida, ready to protect them if necessary.

"Friend of yours?" Jack guessed.

"Family," Arcee and Talida corrected.

Bumblebee did his best to keep the Decepticon twins away from Arcee, Talida and Jack. However, he couldn't keep them away for long. One of them sped up until he was next to Bumblebee and rammed into him the same manner he did to them before.

* * *

><p>Under the bridge in Jasper, Nevada, a young boy was racing his yellow Camero around by himself. The car completely resembled our favourite Autobot scout…only, the sound wasn't as throaty and the boy named Raff was making the noises. As he had fun with his remote control car, his phone rang, which he immediately answered.<p>

"Hi, mamma. Racing right up the street. OK. Just five more minutes?" Raff begged his mother before hanging up and resuming his little race.

On the bridge above him, he had no idea of the chase that was going on between Autobots and Decepticons. But he was about to find out. Because Jack and Talida saw that they were approaching roadwork that closed the bridge. And Arcee showed no sign of stopping. Instead, she jumped over the guardrails and flew over the bridge. Jack and Talida screamed and clung to both Arcee and each other. On her back wheel, Arcee landed on the hill and jumped again to land on the ground…in front of Raff…who dropped his remote control in amazement.

"Whoa!" Raff exclaimed.

"You have no idea," Jack retorted as he and Talida climbed off with their limbs shaking wildly, "Talida Corrie Prime, what the hell is going on here?"

"I can't tell you, Jack!" Talida confessed.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? We've been best friends since we were in dipers! We have no secrets! What? You don't trust me or something?" Jack blurted.

"I trust you with my life, Jack! Look! This is complicated, OK? You wouldn't understand!" Talida warned him as the Decepticon cars revved their engines at the ledge of the road.

"How is this complicated? We're best friends, Talida! And the number one rule of being best friends is NO SECRETS!" Jack screamed.

"UNLESS IT WAS LIFE-THREATENING! AND THIS APPLIES! IF I TOLD YOU, I'D RISK YOU GETTING KILLED! AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF IF MY BEST FRIEND DIED!" Talida retorted.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! JUST TELL ME!" Jack begged him.

"Would you two stop arguing for two seconds?" Raff screeched, causing the two teenagers to turn their attention to the younger boy, "First, she'll tell you when she's ready to tell you. Second, THE CARS ARE COMING TOWARDS US!"

"SCRAP!" Talida yelled as they transformed in front of her.

"This ends here, 'Cons," Arcee proclaimed as she transformed, "Talida! Get them to safety!"

"On it!" Talida nodded as she, Jack and Raff ran away.

That was when the fights started. The Decepticons were firing shots at Arcee as she ran towards them. Did any of them hit her? No. Wow. One thing's for certain: these Decepticons are lousy shots! She kicked one in the chest and knocked it to the grond before flipping and doing the same with the other. Jack and Raff were amazed at the sight before them. Talida…well, she's used to it. She practically grew up around the war between the Autobots and Decepticons.

"What are they?" Raff asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots…or the other way around," Jack guessed.

"Autonomous Robotic Organisms. Arcee is an Autobot. Those two blackies are Decepticons. Autobots: good guys. Decepticons: bad guys," Talida cleared up.

"How do you know all this?" Jack demanded, "And how do you know their names?"

"Long story," was all Talida answered with.

"This! *punch* Is! *punch* For! *punch* CLIFF!" Arcee shouted as she beat the S*** out of the Decepticon.

Uh…probably shouldn't have let your emotions cloud your judgement, Arcee. You know how Optimus feels about that. Arcee realized that she was in trouble when she said those words. The Decepticon quickly recovered and shot at her. For the first few shots, she backflipped away from them. But the last one hit her square in the chest. Time seemed to slow down as she skidded across the area before stopping completely unconscious.

"ARCEE!" Talida screamed in terror, "BUMBLEBEE! WE NEED YOU!"

Immediately, Bumblebee jumped down and transformed. As soon as he did, he beat the S*** out of one of them. That was when he realized that he stepped on something. When he lifted his foot, he realized that he stepped on Raff's toy car and shattered it into a thousand pieces. Talida sighed and shook her head. One downside about being giant alien robots on Earth: the amount of times her family would accidentally step on something and shatter it beyond repair. Sheepishly, he faced Talida, Jack and Raff and beeped his apologies.

"No problem. Really," Raff reassured him before Bumblebee got it square in the chest.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Talida groaned in frustration as she watched the Decepticons pin Bumblebee to the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raff exclaimed…only to have the Decepticons' attention – and their guns – turned to them, "Please?"

"Bad call," Jack remarked as he and Talida knelt next to him.

"Now might be the best time to run," Talida quipped before they ran for their lives.

"Come on! COME ON!" Jack shouted as they ran.

One of the Decepticon robots was hot on their tails. Immediately, they found a storm drain and climbed in. They ran as far into it as they could. Reaching inside for them was the robot's clawed hands. They didn't stop. They COULDN'T stop. If they did, the clawed hand would grab them and kill them without mercy. Besides, they're too young to die!

"KEEP MOVING!" Jack and Talida instructed as they ran.

They stopped suddenly and turned around as they saw how close the hand was to them. Suddenly, the hand was sharply tugged away and the sounds of the guy being beaten to a metal pulp could be heard. Talida smiled a secret smile. She knew her man would save them. Wait a minute! Her man? Bumblebee's not even a man! And since when is he HERS? Her thoughts were interrupted by the yellow robot himself looking in and beeping something to them.

"We're fine, Bee," Talida reassured him.

"Thank you," Raff thanked before Bumblebee beeped and walked away.

"Don't look back," Talida instructed the boys as the three of them continued running into the storm drain.

"What did we just see?" Raff asked as they ran.

"No idea and I'm not sure I wanna find out," was Jack's answer.

"Hey! Moments ago, you were demanding answers! NOW, you don't wanna know?" Talida exclaimed in disbelief.

"NO!" Jack snapped.

"STOP BICKERING!" Raff screamed.

"WE'RE NOT BICKERING!" Jack and Talida yelled in frustration.

The fight between Bumblebee, Arcee and the Decepticons continued. One involves Bumblebee getting kneed in his…male parts. As Arcee helped Bumblebee to his feet, the Decepticons slowly approached them ready to kill. Bumblebee and Arcee were ready to fight. Suddenly, a familiar horn could be heard. The giant AV pickup transformed into the former wrecker, Bulkhead.

"Who's ready to rumble?" Bulkhead asked as he stood ready to fight…and the Decepticons cowered away. Yeah. That's right. YOU BETTER RUN!

"What took you?" Arcee demanded as Bumblebee slumped in disappointment over the lost opportunity to fight.

"Traffic," was Bulkhead's short and sheepish answer.

* * *

><p>"And the 'Cons would've been scrap metal if I wasn't distracted by the human," Arcee grumbled to Optimus back at the base.<p>

"Human?" Optimus repeated in surprise.

"Yeah. Jack. He's been my best friend since…well, always," Talida told her father.

"Didn't seem like it to me. You guys were bickering the entire time," Arcee retorted.

"We weren't bickering!" Talida sighed in frustration.

"Oh no. You just had one of the screaming matches you have with Ratchet all the time," Arcee smirked.

"Talida and I argue about real issues. With Jack, they argue with matters that shouldn't really matter," Ratchet corrected.

"Everything matters, Ratchet. Especially in this war," Talida returned.

"Medicine and battles matter. NOT little matters such as the scrap you and Jack are dealing with," Ratchet shot back.

"Watch your scrap hole, Ratchet! Or one of your precious inventions may 'mysteriously' end up destroyed! I've done it once before! Don't think I won't do it again!" Talida threatened.

"Why you little…!" Ratchet growled.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Optimus snapped, causing Ratchet and Talida to shut up immediately as Bumblebee beeped something, "Two boys."

"I guess a second one caught us in action. I don't know. Was a little busy at the time. Besides, I asked Talida to get them to safety and she did. That's all that matters," Arcee remarked, "You did good out there today, Tally."

"I would've done better if I could've actually gotten involved in the actual battle," Talida mumbled.

"Talida, you know how I feel about you being involved in affairs that don't concern you. What you did today is having you too involved for my tastes," Optimus cut in.

"I hardly did anything! And what do you mean it doesn't concern me? This stupid war is all you guys ever talk about! I've been involved in the war since I was 14! Whether you like it or not, I'm a part of it now! Besides, today, all I did was almost getting my head shot off and getting Jack and Raff to safety in that storm drain!" Talida shot at him.

"Exactly. If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be a grave risk. Especially you, Talida. So watch your back," Optimus warned.

"Always do," Talida nodded with a grin as she kissed his cheek, "You don't have to worry, OK?"

* * *

><p>At school, Jack was walking glumly down the stars to Talida who was leaning against the brick ledge next to the front staircase waiting for him patiently. Immediately, they noticed that Raff was trying to get their attention. Knowing very well what he wanted to talk about, they approached him. Besides, they needed to clear this whole thing up completely. They needed to get what they needed off their chests.<p>

"Raff. Hey," Jack greeted, "Look. Let's just keep this between us and forget it ever happened, OK?"

"Besides, you guys aren't meant to know anything about what you saw yesterday," Talida told them, "My dad went ballistic when he found out."

"Jack! Talida!" Raff gushed excitedly as Bumblebee approached them.

"Not again," Jack moaned as Bumblebee opened its door and beeped at them, "It wants us to get in."

"Actually, he only wants Raff to get in," Talida corrected.

"How do you know that?" Jack demanded.

"He said so," Raff shrugged carelessly.

"WHAT?" Jack gasped.

"Besides, you and I are getting a ride with Arcee," Talida proclaimed.

"I really don't think that-," Jack got cut off.

"How's it going?" Raff asked as he climbed in.

"WHAT? WAIT! STOP!" Jack called as Bumblebee drove away.

"Coolest…bike…ever," Miko practically squealed as she drew Arcee…until she was interrupted by a phone call from her host parents, "Host parents? Ignore."

She went to draw the bike again…only to discover that it was gone. Enchanted by the bike, she followed Arcee. As Jack and Talida walked the alleyways, Arcee stopped in front of them.

"You know, alleyways are dangerous. They're full of criminals and pedophiles," Arcee warned the girl she considered a daughter and her friend.

"Not around here," Talida shook her head.

"WHOA!" Jack yelled in surprise.

"Relax...Jack, is it? I just wanna talk to you," Arcee reassured him.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack corrected bitterly.

"Jack, there's a lot you don't understand," Talida told him.

"No. No. I get it. The first part about Robot Fight Club is you don't talk about Robot Fight Club. What you need to understand is I don't want a whole bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed!" Jack retorted as Arcee transformed behind him.

"What? You think that this is the glamorous life for me? I was BORN into this whole thing, Jack! I didn't have a choice! In fact, all I want is to be able to join them in a Decepticon encounter for once! Besides, your personal system is the reason why Optimus Prime has requested your presence!" Talida blurted.

"Wait. Optimus who?" Jack demanded.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few – one of the only – who have ever seen us," Arcee told him.

"Wait. Prime? Talida, is he your father?" Jack realized.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner," Talida joked.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO WITH!"

Whoa. Wait. Who just said that? Please don't tell me another person has seen Arcee. Sadly, that is the case. They turned around and saw Miko standing there looking at them in amazement. And that didn't make Arcee very happy. Because that meant another human has seen them.

"Scrap!" Arcee and Talida exclaimed.

"Hop on," Talida sighed as she and Jack climbed on Arcee.

* * *

><p>I can say this: Miko's having the time of her life on Arcee with Jack and Talida as they drove through the desert of Jasper, Nevada. Driving in front of them was Bumblebee with Raff riding inside in the back seat.<p>

"And why exactly are we taking her?" Jack demanded.

"Rules," Arcee and Talida answered at the same time.

"Hey. Wait! WHOA!" Jack shouted as they drove past a stop sign.

Don't worry. They're not gonna crash. Chill out, everybody. It'll be alright. The rocky face disappeared and the mechanic doors opened to reveal a secret tunnel of some kind. As soon as Bumblebee and Arcee were inside, the doors shut and the secret entrance was hidden to the rest of the world. Miko gasped in amazement as they slowed down and entered the computer room.

"Cool," Raff sighed dreamily as he admired the computers.

"Whoa," Jack and Miko gasped as they faced more of these Autobots.

"Welcome to my humble abode, ladies and gentlemen," Talida smirked.

"This is where you live?" Jack exclaimed as they climbed out/off of Arcee and Bumblebee and they transformed.

"Yep," Talida nodded eagerly.

"I thought there were two," Ratchet recalled earlier conversations.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply," Arcee stated dryly.

"And we're living proof of that," Talida added as she referred to herself, Jack, Miko and Raff.

"I'm Raff," Raff introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," Miko piped in as she ran towards Bulkhead, "Who are you?"

"That's Bulkhead," Talida smiled.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko began asking at 100 miles an hour, making Bulkhead a little nervous.

"Sorry, Bulk. I should've warned you about the questions they'd be asking," Talida apologized sheepishly.

"It's all cool, sprout," Bulkhead smiled as he ruffled her head.

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" Talida laughed as she fixed her hair.

"Not even when you're old and grey and we're rusting away," Bulkhead smirked at their private joke.

"Wait a minute. If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raff questioned.

"Puh-lease," Ratchet scoffed.

"Ratchet, behave," Talida warned.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Jack, Miko and Raff were a little freaked out. But Talida, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were used to it. Before the three humans knew it, they were standing before the commander of the little Autobot team and Talida's father, Optimus Prime. They looked at him in awe.

"We are Autonomus Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots," Optimus proclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," Arcee reminded Jack and Raff.

"OK. Why are THEY here?" Jack wanted to know.

"A fair question, Jack," Optimus complimented as he knelt before the humans and his daughter, "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable; ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raff questioned.

"Foremost, over the control of their world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and indured for centuries. It all started LONG before you and I were even...you know, MADE. In the beginning, dad fought alongside one he considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way," Talida explained.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko sighed.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack demanded.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is iminent, as I fear, it could be catestrophic," Optimus answered.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up a minute. Talida, why did you call this guy your father?" Raff asked.

"I believe some introductions are in order. You've already met our scout, Bumblebee and our second-in-command, Arcee. This is our medical officer, Ratchet. Bulkhead is our muscle. And this big guy over here is the commander of the Autobots and my father, Optimus Prime," Talida introduced.

"That's your dad?" Jack gasped.

"Yep. I'm not all you think I am," Talida smirked.

"Then what are you?" Miko demanded.

"I'm a techno-organic. It means I have a parent who's an Autonomus Robotic Organism and a parent who is a human. In this case, Dad is an Autobot and my mum was a human. Yes. It's possible. But it rarely happens. Sadly, it can have its concequences. Mum died from an illness because of it when I was a month old. But everything happens for a reason," Talida shrugged, "You see why I couldn't tell you, Jack? I feared if you knew the Decepticons would come after you. And I didn't want that."

"Are you the only techno-organic?" Raff asked.

"Nope," Talida shook her head as Optimus scooped her into his hand and settled her on his shoulder, "There is another one we know of. But she's a Decepticon by the name of Malita. She's Megatron's daughter. We don't get along so well."

"Jack, remember that time two years ago where Talida was missing from school for a month?" Arcee asked, "That was when Talida was actually kidnapped and tortured by Malita."

"I was kidnapped for two weeks. It took me an extra two weeks to get my strength back and for my injuries to heal. It's how I got these scars," Talida explained as she showed the burn mark on her wrist and the scratch scar on her shoulder blade, causing Jack's blood to boil in anger.

"I wanna kill her," Miko growled.

"I almost did that day," Arcee confessed, earning a nod in agreement from Optimus.

"I still have nightmares about it sometimes. But the thing that comforts me is that they're just dreams. Horrible dreams that can't come true. So I don't have anything to worry about," Talida smiled sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked gently.

"The mental wounds take the longest to heal. A year later, I was OK…after a long period of depression," Talida grumbled.

"Don't remind me. I'm the one that stopped you from slitting your wrists, remember?" Jack cringed at the memory.

"Hey. It's in the past. And sometimes, we have to let go," Talida told him, "Hey. How about a tour?"

"I'm in!" the three of them exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's go," Talida giggled as she kissed her dad's cheek and they left.

"I think I can get used to this," Arcee smiled warmly at Optimus as she rested a comforting hand on Optimus' shoulder; a touch he leaned into and cherished every moment.

* * *

><p>"Those transmissions are aminating from deep space. I would hate to waste the Energon," Starscream sighed, "Unless you are absolutely certain."<p>

Soundwave nodded his head in confirmation. That was definitely a signal worth checking out. Soundwave's confirmation was enough for Malita. As the daughter of Megatron, she does have authority as well as Starscream who is the second-in-command of the Decepticons.

"Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge," Malita requested.

A Decepticon drone nodded obediently and typed in the transmission coordinates. Within moments, the space bridge was activated.

* * *

><p>In deep space, another space bridge was activated. Popping slowly from the swirls of green, blue, purple and white was a fighter jet who immediately transformed as soon as he was out. Sharp build. Flaming red eyes. Vengeful personality. Yep. This Decepticon is no ordinary Decepticon. He is the LEADER of the Decepticons. He is the father of Malita, Starscream's lover. And I think you can guess who he is without me having to tell you.<p>

"DECEPTICONS…I HAVE RETURNED!" Megatron proclaimed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

"_Yeah, yeah.  
><em>_I'll keep you locked in my head,  
><em>_Until we meet again.  
><em>_Until we,  
><em>_Until we meet again.  
><em>_And I won't forget you, my friend.  
><em>_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now,  
><em>_You'd be long gone,  
><em>_I'd stand up and punch them out.  
><em>'_Cause they're all wrong. And,  
><em>_That last kiss;  
><em>_I'll cherish,  
><em>_Until we meet again.  
><em>_And time makes,  
><em>_It harder.  
><em>_I wish I could remember.  
><em>_But I keep,  
><em>_Your memory.__You visit me in my sleep.  
><em>_My darling,  
><em>_Who knew?_

_My darling.  
><em>_My darling.  
><em>_Who knew?  
><em>_My darling.  
><em>_I miss you.  
><em>_My darling.  
><em>_Who knew?_

_Who knew?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go. I'll have to next episode up soon. There will be some errors in the script for I have to do it by ear. Why can't there be transcripts like there are in CSI?<strong>

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Hey, hey, hey! We're back and rocking this story, baby! Wow. I haven't said THAT for a while. Well, I'm glad to see that so far, the story is being received well. Speaking of reception, there's something I have to do. And that is…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Grievousorvenom: **_**love it update soon**_

**How's this for an update? Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Now this is a cool and interesting story. Please update it soon.**_

**Well, I aim to please. Thanks for the review!**

**Well, here is **_**Darkness Rising, Part 2**_**. I have to admit. In this show, Megatron gives me the freaks. Does anyone else agree with me when I say that?**

**Remember how last chapter, I would be choosing songs that are related to the episode to make appearances in the episodes? Well…I'm still doing that since I've received no complaints about it. Last chapter, I used **_**Who Knew**_** by Pink because Pink wrote it about the death of her friend. And this episode is about the use of Dark Energon and how they were unable to get Cliffjumper back because they were too late to get him back. So I thought that the song **_**You Found Me**_** by the Fray would fit. When you think about it, it kinda does. Great. Now I'm wishing I used this song last time. If you want to, you can suggest songs.**

**© Transformers Prime belongs to creators, Hasbro and the Hub.  
><strong>**© Talida Prime belongs to me.  
><strong>**© _You Found Me_ belongs to The Fray and their respective record label.**

**Also, the other reason that I used You Found Me is because it's one of two songs that I love from The Fray (the other being How to Save a Life) is because I thought the song was beautiful and I cried when I heard it the first time.**

**Also, with Talida, do you think she should get together with Jack or Bumblebee with this? In the series, it appears sometimes that Jack has a thing for Miko. In this story, I intended that Talida would have a thing with Bumblebee. But when I read the chapter after I uploaded it, I realized that I unintentionally wrote the relationship with Jack and Talida as if they had feelings for each other and I also wrote that Bumblebee and Talida have a thing for each other. So I'm leaving it to you guys, the fans, to decide whether Talida should hook up with Bumblebee or she should get together with Jack. Who do you think would suit Talida? The majority will win.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I found God,<br>__On the corner of First and Amistad.  
><em>_Where the west,  
><em>_Was all but won.  
><em>_All alone.  
><em>_Smoking his last cigarette._

_I said, 'Where you been?'  
><em>_He said, 'Ask anything.'  
><em>_Where were you,_

_When everything was falling apart?  
><em>_All my days,  
><em>_Were spent by the telephone,  
><em>_That never rang.  
><em>_And all I needed was a call,  
><em>_That never came,  
><em>_To the corner of First and Amistad._

_Lost and insecure.  
><em>_You found me. You found me,  
><em>_Lyin' on the floor,  
><em>_Surrounded. Surrounded.  
><em>_Why'd you have to wait?  
><em>_Where were you? Where were you?  
><em>_Just a little late.  
><em>_You found me. You found me._"

_**Previously on Transformers Prime…**_

"_The 'Cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in scrap," Arcee proclaimed._

"_Cliffjumper's signal just went offline," Ratchet announced gravely._

"_Oh my God. No," Talida mumbled sadly as she and Arcee clung to each other sadly._

"_As of today, only we six Autobots remain on this Earth," Optimus proclaimed._

"_What are they?" Raff asked._

"_Talking cars that turn into robots…or the other way around," Jack answered._

"_Autonomus Robotic Organisms," Talida corrected._

"_Look. You may be in danger because you are one of the few – one of the only – to have seen us," Arcee informed Jack._

"_Why are you here?" Jack asked._

"_To protect your planet from Megatron. And if his return is iminent, it could be catestrophic," Optimus warned._

"_I have returned!" Megatron proclaimed._

Uh…where are we? Don't know. Don't really care. But it is special to the Decepticons because it houses their Energon mine. I can't believe I'm saying this. But I feel so sorry for the Decepticons who have to slave around in that mine day and night. But…let's keep that between us, OK? Because I don't really need any trouble from either the Autobots OR Decepticons.

"Of all the Energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one, by far, is the most significant," Starscream boasted to Megatron.

"The drones have been mining without pause during your absense and have massed quite a stock pile," Malita piped in.

"You there! Fetch me and my lady a sample!" Starscream requested.

"Starscream! Malita! Now that I have returned, I shall issue the commands," Megatron proclaimed.

"We understand, father," Malita nodded obidiently.

"But Malita should be co-leader, Lord Megatron. Because in your absense, as your heir, she IS the Leader of the Decepticons," Starscream stated, earning a growl from Megatron, "I'll shut up now." **(AN: I just had to add that. :D)**

"Then as your humble servants, shall we ready the space bridge to bring forth the Decepticon Army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?" Malita offered.

"My army will come, my daughter. But my time away has yielded a more…intriguing means of materialising them. The solidfied form of the matter the Ancient Texts refer to as the Blood of Unicron," Megatron announced as he held up the purple flaming crystal for Starscream and Malita to see.

"Unicron the Destroyer?" Starscream and Malita gasped.

"But it is said that his blood is the anti-spark," Starscream added.

"Plucked from Cosmic Shores. Gaze upon Dark Energon," Megatron said.

"Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead," Malita recalled.

"We require only a cadaver to be certain," Megatron nodded before turning to Starscream, "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Starscream laughed nervously at Megatron before bravely replying to him, "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron…"

He gestured to the body of the fallen Autobot, Cliffjumper, as Decepticon drones brought him down on an electronic stretcher. The stretcher was brought forward towards the threesome. And let me just say…Cliffjumper looks worse for wear. Especially considering the hours he's been dead.

"Consider it a homecoming present," Malita offered to her father.

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_In the end,  
><em>_Everyone ends up alone.  
><em>_Losing her,  
><em>_The only one who's where known,  
><em>_Who I am.  
><em>_Who I'm not. Who I wanna be.  
><em>_No way to know,  
><em>_How long she will be next to me._

_Lost and insecure.  
><em>_You found me. You found me,  
><em>_Lyin' on the floor.  
><em>_Surrounded. Surrounded.  
><em>_Why'd you have to wait?  
><em>_Where were you? Where were you?  
><em>_Just a little late.  
><em>_You found me. You found me._"

Hey! We're back in Jasper, Nevada. More specifically, at Autobot Outpost Omega One. Still inside was Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Jack Darby, Raff Esquivel, Miko Nakadai and Talida Prime. They had just dropped the bombshell of the existance of Autobots and Decepticons and the fact that Talida is a techno-organic being rather than an actual human being.

"And since now you know of our existance, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours," Optimus announced to Jack, Miko and Raff.

"And Talida's," Miko piped in.

"They knew since I was born," Talida retorted.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," Jack summised.

"If only it were that simple, Jack," Talida sighed.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked.

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botsuana! And I'm not gonna allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko screeched.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemy's intentions," Optimus interrupted the little chat between Jack and Miko.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere," Ratchet warned Optimus quietly.

"Children?" Jack and Talida repeated in offence.

"They have no protective shell and Talida doesn't have the capabilities to defend herself!" Ratchet went on.

"HEY!" Talida exclaimed.

"If they go underfoot, they will go…pssh. Squish," Ratchet finished, "And you know it's true, Talida. You have no means of defending yourself. Why else wouldn't Optimus let you join us in the field?"

"Oh really? I thought he was just being overprotective," Talida remarked sarcastically, "But I can hold my own fight. I mean, I can kick Bulkhead's tin butt on occasion."

"That is not the point. Sure. You can BARELY fight Malita without problem. But a DECEPTICON? Megatron? You have no means of defending yourself," Ratchet retorted.

"Well, why don't you take a swing at me and see how well I can defend myself?" Talida challenged.

"Believe me. I am tempted," Ratchet growled.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Arcee yelled, causing everybody to look at Arcee in surprise.

"Wow. Who knew you could yell like that?" Talida remarked.

"Simply, Ratchet, we must watch where we step. Like we've been doing since Talida was born," Optimus told him before alarms started going off.

"What the mech?" Talida said as they checked the computers.

"What's that?" Jack asked nervously.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top," Raff translated Bumblebee's beeps and bleeps.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet announced as he checked the security screens.

"Aw great," Talida sighed in frustration, "Whenever Fowler's here, it means trouble."

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys," Jack recalled earlier conversations.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world. As he tends to visit when there are…issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time," Optimus advised.

Immediately, Jack, Miko and Raff scrambled around the place looking for somewhere suitable to hide from this Agent Fowler. Optimus scooped Talida into his hand and settled her onto his shoulder. He liked having her up there. Especially when Agent Fowler makes his regular visits. Speaking of the man himself, Special Agent Fowler stepped out of the elevator. Did he look happy? No.

"7 wrecks. 34 fender-benders. A 3-hour traffic jam. And a particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make," Fowler began listing his complaints. Wow. So he's a down-to-business kind of guy. Hmmm…BORING!

"Our bad," Arcee and Talida apologized sheepishly.

"And a black and yellow custom muscle car. So anything you'd like to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler asked.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," Optimus reassured the agent.

"They're back, aren't there?" Fowler realized.

"If you're referring to the Decepticons, we have doubts they ever left. Earth is much too valuable," Talida answered.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," Fowler proclaimed.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are the best – possibly, your only – defence against the Decepticon Threat," Optimus retorted.

"Says you," Fowler shot back.

"Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force. And how much to use," Bulkhead interrupted as he grabbed one of Ratchet's inventions, ripped it off the console and crushed it, much to Ratchet's dismay.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet exclaimed. **(AN: YAY! THE FIRST 'I NEEDED THAT!' OF THE SEASON!)**

"Enough!" Talida snapped before turning her attention to Fowler, "Military involvement will result in catestrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. We, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this, Prime. UNDER the radar," Fowler requested before leaving, "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings for a human," Bulkhead remarked.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be," Optimus told him.

* * *

><p>"Let us see if power born of darkness can ignite the spark," Megatron proclaimed before stabbing the shard of Dark Energon into Cliffjumper's chest.<p>

Starscream and Malita slowly backed away as they saw the shard shine brightly and slowly disappear into Cliffjumper's chest as his spark was reignited…after being quenched by Starscream in the first place. All of his circuits changed to a bright glowing open. When he opened his mouth to speak, he didn't sound like the Cliffjumper he once was. Instead, he sounded like a monster. A baby monster, to be exact. When his eyes snapped open, they were amythyst purple instead of being their usual sky blue. With his newfound strength, Cliffjumper broke free of the holds pinning him to the stretcher. The Decepticons nearby activated their guns, ready to shoot the reborn Transformer in the case of him attempting a means of escape. He did. He tackled one guy to the ground and started beating the absolute scrap out of the guy. Malita couldn't help but be scared of Cliffjumper…not that she would admit it to anyone. Megatron could only watch on pleased with the results of Resserection by Dark Energon.

"That's your plan? Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?" Starscream screeched.

"Father, I have never doubted your plans before. But this? I have to agree with Starscream. This is absolutely insane!" Malita took her lover's side in this argument.

"That is no longer an Autobot. Just a mindless beast. It's only instinct is to destroy anything in its path," Megatron corrected his daughter and second-in-command.

Hense that when Cliffjumper charged at Megatron, Malita jumped in front of her father and sliced the 'mindless beast' right across the middle into two pieces. Did it kill him again? No. Did it limit its abilities? Yes. Both halves of Cliffjumper tumbled over the edge into the Energon mine below.

"See, Starscream? Rise the indestructible seed of Lord Megatron's army. The ultimate weapon," Malita proclaimed as she kicked Cliffjumper back down towards the mine, "Once we learn to control it."

"Now, my daughter, I hear that during my absense, you went after the spark of Optimus Prime. Tell me. How did you do it?" Megatron asked his daughter.

"By kidnapping that brat and torturing her for two weeks non-stop. By the time that Prime reached us, she was 90% dead. She shouldn't have been able to be revived. He was ready to kill. But when I threatened to kill the one they call Arcee, he left us alone and took that brat with him," Malita smiled proudly.

"You have done well. Out of all the things that would make me happy, hearing how you torture and kill our enemies makes my spark swell," Megatron proclaimed.

"And you have done well also, father. With our new weapon, the Autobots wouldn't know what hit them," Malita smirked as she and her father chuckled evilyl before gazing at the mine down below.

* * *

><p>Please tell me I'm not the only one who's seeing this anomally. Thank God I'm not! Ratchet noticed it too. So did Talida. She was amazed by it. Ratchet was…surprised and shocked. Well…who wouldn't be? This is no ordinary anomally. After all, anomally's aren't meant to be ordinary.<p>

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet cursed.

"Hey! Don't blame the tech!" Talida defended the technology.

"Cliffjumper's life signal popped back online!" Ratchet announced.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"An Autobot like us. He was patrolling for Energon in New York when he was attacked and kidnapped by Decepticons after he found an untapped Energon deposit. By the time we got there, the Energon deposit was completely destroyed and Cliffjumper's life signal went offline. All we could find of him is one of his horns," Talida explained to Miko.

"He was that family friend you told me about at the KO," Jack realized.

"Me and Arcee were pretty close to him," Talida nodded.

"How is this possible?" Optimus asked.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system's shock full of them," Ratchet grumbled.

"DON'T BLAME THE TECH, YA FOOL!" Talida shouted.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive," Arcee trailed off. Everyone, especially Talida and Optimus, since they are her closest friends, knew what she was going to say.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it," Optimus remarked, "Talida, I need you to stay here and control the GroundBridge."

"Why do you always tell me to stay here when you know I'm gonna sneak along anyway?" Talida asked with a smirk.

"She does have a point. Optimus, I reckon she should tag along," Arcee suddenly announced.

"WHAT?" Optimus boomed.

"She's not going anywhere," Jack proclaimed as he pulled Talida close to him.

"Choking! Not breathing!" Talida rasped as she struggled against his grip, causing Jack to let go of her sheepishly.

"Arcee, you know how I feel about letting Talida come with us to potential battlefields! What is with you?" Optimus hissed.

"Talida and I were closer to Cliffjumper than any of you! Besides, she can stick with me. I'll keep her safe," Arcee promised him, "She is almost sixteen, Optimus. You can't keep her locked up in the base for the rest of her life. She needs room to grow. I may not be a parent myself. But I know I wouldn't ban my sparkling from leading a life."

"She's all I have left," Optimus retorted.

"I know, Optimus. Trust me. I feel the same way. But she needs to get out more than she does. She needs to live a life," Arcee reasoned with Optimus.

Optimus sighed in frustration. He was at one of those crossroads he would occasionally face when it came to Talida's upbringing. To be honest, he thought he was being too overprotective of his spirited teenage daughter. And when he was at those crossroads, he always went to Arcee for help. Not Ratchet. But Arcee. Because she always knew what to do and he trusted her more than anything - (cough) he also loves her (cough) - …well, that and Ratchet and Talida don't get along on occasion. Her advice had never steered him wrong before.

"Alright. She can come along," Optimus decided.

"YES!" Talida cheered as she jumped down and hugged her friend tight.

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko asked.

"Remain with Ratchet," was the answer that came from both Optimus and Talida.

"Awwww…," both Miko and Ratchet moaned in disappointment as the GroundBridge was activated.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus instructed as they transformed into their vehicle modes (while Talida hopped onto Arcee) and they rolled out into the GroundBridge.

"What just happened?" Jack asked in worry.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge," Ratchet answered.

"What's a GroundBridge?" Raff questioned.

"A scaled-down version of Space Bridge Technology," Ratchet explained with the 'You-kids-know-nothing' attitude. Wow. He's like a grouchity old man **(Ratchet: Grouchity old man? Me: …****Your mother is a*****beep beep beep*****ing*****beep*****lorem ipsum*****beep beep beep*****admenumvenium*****beep beep beep beep*****trrragula*****beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*****hippopotamus*****beep beep beep beep beep beep*****Republican*****beep beep beep*****ing****Daniel Radcliffe*****beep beep beep beep*****with a bucket of*****beep beep beep beep*****in a castle far away where no one can hear you*****beep beep beep beep beep beep*****soup*****beep beep beep*****with a bucket of*****beep beep*****Mickey Mouse*****beep beep*****and a stick of dynamite*****beeeeeepppp*****magical*****beep beep beep beep*****ALAKAZAM! Ratchet: …did you just say the Elder Swear? Me: Yes I did.)**, "Since we don't possess the means or Energon required for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here on Earth," Jack realized.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the GroundBridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet," Ratchet boasted.

"Does it work for humans?" Raff asked excitedly.

"Naturally," Ratchet nodded.

"You mean we could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko questioned.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. All three of you," Ratchet offered hopefully.

"Watch it, Ratchet," Miko warned.

"Talida would kill you," Jack smirked.

"To damn with her. You know, when we first arrived, Optimus was eager to get back to Cybertron and forget about this planet. Then he met that human and had a daughter with her. He forgot about his plans of returning to Cybertron and desiring to stay here so Talida could actually have a stable future!" Ratchet snapped.

"He's just being a normal father by wanting the best for his child! Everyone does that!" Jack retorted, "And from what I've heard about you guys, you can only fall in love once!"

"Optimus really wasn't 'in love' with the woman. His spark lies with someone else," Ratchet scoffed before resuming his work.

"Wow. He's a grouchity old man," Raff remarked, earning nods in agreement from Jack and Miko.

* * *

><p>The GroundBridge arrived in the Decepticon Energon Mine and coming out of it were Optimus, Arcee and Talida, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Immediately, they transformed and activated their guns in case they were attacked by Decepticons upon arrival. However, that's not the case.<p>

"Energon mine," Bulkhead observed.

"Judging by its scale," Optimus started.

"The Decepticons have been tunnelling here for some time," Talida finished her father's sentence.

They found a whole bunch of rocks to hide behind so they could observe what's going on. It was horrible. Inhumane, even for them. The drones just kept on working on the Energon non-stop. They never even get to celebrate Christmas, New Years, birthdays and Easter! How rude! Wait. This is MEGATRON and the DECEPTICONS we're talking about. OF COURSE THEY'RE INHUMANE!

"Let's find Cliffjumper," Optimus proclaimed as they prepared to fire.

"Stay close to me, Tally," Arcee instructed Talida.

Together, they all approached the Decepticon dones. As soon as they did, a fire battle started. One took his drill directly towards them…until it got smashed in by Bulkhead. As they fired shots, they advanced. They were driven by their desperation. They desperation to find Cliffjumper before the Decepticons did something horrible to their comrade. Arcee and Talida avoided shots and fired their own back, taking down a few Decepticons with their good old hands and feet in the process. What? No reason why they couldn't go back to old school fighting tactics on occasion. Basically, they never stood a chance against the Autobots.

* * *

><p>"What is this, anyway?" Miko asked as she went to touch a piece of machinery.<p>

"Broken. Don't touch," was Ratchet's short and rather rude answer, "Don't touch that either!"

"Is there anything in here we CAN touch?" Jack questioned.

"How come you are using human computers?" Raff asked Ratchet as one of the computers went into system overload mode.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missle silo. I make changes as I see fit," Ratchet explained before even more computers went into system overload.

"I think I can fix that," Raff said as he went to plug his laptop into the control console.

"Really? You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy," Ratchet laughed as Raff typed in some commands.

"Now try," Raff invited.

Ratchet stared at the screens as all the computers went back to normal. It was as if the system overload never happened. AMAZING! Raff is a super computer kid! Wow! Can he fix my laptop? Well, one thing's for certain. Raff's actually earned Ratchet's respect. Well, that was easy. If only Jack and Miko can do the same…

* * *

><p>At the little Decepticon Energon Mine, the battle continued. The Autobots still come out victorious. Even Talida managed to kick the tin cans of some of the Decepticons. HA! And Ratchet said she had no capabilities of self-defence. Well, she's certainly proving them wrong. After defeating the first wave, they ran towards the oncoming second wave. Wow. With this wave, they'll need everything they've got.<p>

"Maximum overdrive!" Talida advised as she hopped on Arcee in her motorcycle form.

Well, let me just say…Optimus is a bloody brilliant driver. So is everyone else, of course. They managed to get into the main mine where they immediately transformed and hid behind crates. Bulkhead and Talida couldn't help but whistle in admiration of the handy work they've done.

"Quite the operation," Bulkhead remarked.

That was when the shooting started all over again. Do they ever get tired of using their guns? What happened to the good old punch and kick and down they go? Seriously!

* * *

><p>Oh boy. Megatron + Dark Energon = WE'RE SCREWED! Just wait for it… Wait till you see what will happen later…<p>

"Blood of Unicron, how might a fathem the depths of your mystery? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" Megatron asked the massive crystals.

"_Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines._"

"Optimus?" Megatron said hopefully.

"_Indeed. Along with his daughter._"

"Talida? Father, allow me to go down to the mines. This is my chance to eliminate that brat once and for all!" Malita begged her father.

"Patience, Malita. I need more time to prepare an appropiate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure," Megatron instructed.

"_But the Energon I've mined! The Autobots will seize it!_"

"Then blow the mines!" Malita snapped.

* * *

><p>Aw come on! They're STILL using guns? Wait. Since when am I old-fashioned. Doesn't matter now. Besides, something is about to happen here. What? We all know. And we are about to find out. After narrowly avoiding a shot, Arcee and Talida saw the body of a familiar friend.<p>

"It's Cliff. We have a visual," Arcee announced.

"We'll cover you," Optimus reassured his daughter and close friend.

"Let's go, Arcee," Talida said as they rode to where Cliff was.

Once they were there, they saw that Cliffjumper wasn't Cliffjumper anymore. In fact, they gasped in horror at the sight of their dear friend. Only the top part of his form remained. Surrounding the ground around him was a strange purple substance. Dark Energon from when Megatron revived him then sliced him in two. When the Decepticons fired at them, Arcee clutched Talida to her chest over where her spark chamber resides and turned her back to the shots. She didn't care if she got hit. All she cared about was making sure that Talida was safe. If something happened to Talida, Optimus would kill her, revive her and then kill her again. He almost did it to someone else once before. When they turned around, they saw a bit of the floor collapsing: the bit Cliffjumper was lying on.

"CLIFF!" Arcee cried as she and Talida dove for him.

Together, they grabbed his hand. Optimus and the other Autobots continued providing them the cover from the Decepticons they had promised. Rocks began crumbling down around them. That was when they realized that the place was beginning to collapse around all of them. And that they needed to abandon the mines. Now.

"Let's get you home, partner," Arcee and Talida said to him.

That was when Cliffjumper began howling at the two of them, causing them both to gasp in shock…well, it was shock for Arcee. For Talida, it was realization.

"Cliffjumper's not Cliffjumper anymore," Talida proclaimed.

As she said this, Cliffjumper wriggled himself out of their grips and plummited to the mines below. Optimus watched in vein as Cliffjumper tumbled. That was it. All was lost. Suddenly, they heard cackling. They looked up and saw Starscream and Malita overlooking the mines. Armed with bombs.

"Prime," Starscream rasped.

"Malita," Talida growled.

"Talida. Long time, no see," Malita sneered.

"I see you're still draping yourself over Starscream," Talida observed.

"What can I say? I have a thing for bad boys," Malita remarked.

"Well, we'd love to stick around. But…what can I say? We're squeemish," Starscream remarked as he and Malita activated the bombs and dropped them.

Together, they jumped, transformed and flew away. The bombs they dropped landed amongst the Energon in the mines.

"Primus. Please don't tell me," Talida begged all of them.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled to everyone.

"DAMN THEM!" Talida cursed.

"Roll out!" Optimus instructed.

Immediately, everyone transformed and drove away as if their lives depended on it. Well…their lives DID depend on it. Behind them, the bombs detonated, blowing up every single smitherine of Energon. The exploding Energon followed them. It was ready to consume them all. Ready to take them all to the Well of the All Spark.

"RATCHET! BRIDGE US BACK! USE THE ARRIVAL COORDINATES NOW!" Talida yelled.

Before them, the GroundBridge appeared. Of course, the Autobots escaped. But it was a close call. Behind them, all the Energon blew up and the explosion followed them into the portal.

* * *

><p>Ratchet, Jack, Miko and Raff turned to face the GroundBridge as they heard the explosions and the sound of them arriving. Once Optimus was out, Ratchet closed the GroundBridge, preventing the exploding Energon to follow them in and kill them all. Optimus transformed and backflipped away. Once he saw that his team and Talida were all safe, he melted in relief.<p>

"Whoa!" Jack, Miko and Raff gasped as they all glomped Talida.

"Cutting it kinda close. How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked, causing the five Autobots who went out to battle to lower their heads sadly.

"What was that explosion? Can I come with next time?" Miko immediately began asking her friends.

"Look," Arcee growled.

"Hey, hey, Miko. Let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack suggested as he guided Miko away.

"Seriously?" was all Miko said.

"Arcee, Talida, what did you see?" Optimus asked his daughter and second-in-command gently.

"Not Cliff. At least…not anymore," Arcee answered.

"He was mutated. Butchered like something from those 'Con experiments during the war," Talida added.

Suddenly, the two of them felt a wave of dizziness wash over them. The colour was drained from Talida's face and the life in Arcee's optics seemed to fade away. In fact, they did. Arcee literally fainted and Talida collasped. Neither of their legs could support the dead weight of their bodies. Not anymore, at least. Bumblebee beeped in worry as he swooped forward to catch them before they hit the ground.

"I'm fine, Bee. I'm just dizzy. Help Arcee," Talida begged her friend.

"Bots who get dizzy," Miko gasped.

"Robots with emotion," Raff added.

"Robots who can die," Jack piped in before racing to Talida's side.

Immediately, Ratchet did a scan on them both. On Arcee's hand, the blue beam turned red. On Talida, her entire torso turned red. This intrigued the Autobot medic as he noticed the purple substance making its mark on the female Autobots.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked himself.

"Don't know. Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it," Talida recalled before gazing worriely at the unconscious Arcee, "Is she going to be OK, Ratchet?"

"She'll be fine," Ratchet reassured Talida as he took samples from both girls, "Both of you go take a decontamination bath. Now."

"Hello! Unconscious Arcee!" Talida reminded them as she pointed to her unconscious friend and Bumblebee beeped to her, "Thanks, Bee."

After Bumblebee scooped Arcee into his arms, Ratchet guided the three of them to the decontamination showers.

"Optimus, I hate to bug. But…no bars," Jack waved his phone in front of Optimus' face to prove his point.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves," Optimus explained to Jack.

"Well, if I don't call my mum, like NOW, I'm pretty sure the cops will come looking for me. Talida as well since we're supposed to have a movie sleepover at my place tonight and…her cover story for you is that you're in the Navy and you're dispatched to sea," Jack told Optimus.

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked worriedly as he bent down so he was eye-to-eye with his new human friends.

"Uh, curfew. It's after 10pm," Jack corrected.

"I'd better get home too. Or I'll be grounded for a year," Raff piped in.

"Earth customs. I haven't considered. You'd think that after having a teenage daughter with a human, you'd learn of these customs," Optimus chuckled, "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"AWESOME! MY HOST PARENTS WILL FREAK!" Miko cheered.

"And matain covert surveilance in vehicle form," Optimus added.

"Curbside duty. Got it," Bulkhead nodded, earning a moan in disappointment from Miko.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raff," Optimus proclaimed, "Ratchet?"

"Busy," Ratchet waved him off as Talida and the now conscious Arcee walked out of the showers.

"Arcee, if you feel up to it, you'll accompany Jack," Optimus decided.

"Still dizzy," Arcee informed Optimus.

"You're fine, says your physician," Ratchet butted in.

"I have a sleepover with Jack tonight. So I'll be coming with," Talida said the last sentence in a sing-song manner.

"Hop in," Arcee immediately responded as she transformed.

"So what are we gonna watch first? _Harry Potter_? _Twilight_? _Transformers_?" Talida asked Jack excitedly. **(AN: See what I did there?)**

"I'd rather stick pins and needles into my eyes than watch Twilight? How about some _Die Hard_?" Jack suggested as Arcee started her engine.

"No way, Jose," Talida answered, "_Transformers_?"

"I'm down with that," Jack nodded as they drove away.

* * *

><p>The entire way home, Talida and Jack talked about random things. School, family, friends, movies, music; basically, anything a boy and a girl who are best friends talk about. They even made plans for other times they can hang out, which included attending some of the festivals that will soon be in Jasper, Nevada.<p>

As they arrived home, Talida opened the garage door while Jack drove Arcee onto the driveway. Once they were safe inside the garage, Arcee shut down her engines and Jack gently kicked the side and centre stands down so Arcee wouldn't tumble over. Jack climbed off and helped Talida off, being the kind gentleman he is.

"Arcee, I'm really sorry for your loss," Jack started tentively.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee asked coldly.

"What? You think you're the only one with problems?" Jack retorted, which caused Arcee to transform and to glare at Jack very hard. Talida knew not to get involved so she kept her quiet for everyone's sake.

"I'm not sure girl trouble counts," Arcee shot back dangerously.

"I'm pretty sure my girl troubles started the night I met you!" Jack returned defence before they saw another car roll up onto the driveway.

"'Cons!" Arcee gasped as she activated her guns.

"No! Mum!" Jack corrected as he ran out to stall her for as long as he could.

"Arcee! Vehicle mode! NOW!" Talida hissed to her as she tried to look normal.

"Jack? Talida?" June Darby said as she climbed out of the car.

"Mum! Don't freak! We can explain!" Jack promised his mother.

"Can you?" June asked before approaching the motorcycle, "Jackson Darby, we talked about this."

"I know. And-."

"You don't know!" June cut her son off, "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?"

"I'm 16! I can't be driving a ten-speed forever!" Jack retorted.

"How did you afford this?" June demanded.

"I gave it to him. Dad bought me a motorbike and there was a really sweet deal at the place he bought it. You know, buy one and get one free? And we knew how much Jack wanted a bike and how he was having some trouble saving up so we gave it to him for a pretty cheap price," Talida lied.

"The point is I may have been a kid when I bought this," Jack recalled as he gestured to his helmet sitting on the old desk nearby, "But I'm not anymore. You always tell me to make responsible choices. Well, I chose her. And I'll be responsible. I promise"

"Her?" June repeated teasingly, "I didn't think you'd be bringing girls other than Talida home just yet."

"I'd like to think she brought me," Jack corrected sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet. EVERY SINGLE TIME you ride. Same goes with you, Talida," June proclaimed as she guided the two kids inside, "You will take ME for a spin every once in a while?"

"We'll see. She's kinda tempramental," Jack said loud enough for Arcee to hear as he turned out the lights and shut the garage.

Once Talida and Jack were in their bedroom, they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Yep. That's a regular night whenever Jack Darby and Talida Prime have a sleepover together. They talk, laugh, watch movies, eat lots of junk food, play video games and, of course, sleep. Like the gentleman he is, Jack gave Talida the bed while he took the mattress on the floor.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack and Talida were awakened by Arcee revving her engine in the garage. Fearing that it would wake June Darby up, Jack and Talida raced to the garage to hush her roaring engine.<p>

"Are you crazy? You'll wake up Mrs Darby!" Taldia whisper-yelled to Arcee.

"Grab your helmets. It's go time," Arcee announced.

"Are you kidding? It's Saturday!" Jack moaned.

"You two can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee," Arcee promised them.

"Cartoons? We're teenagers," Jack and Talida scoffed as they left.

"Make sure you leave a note for your mum! She worries!" Arcee called after them.

"Ya think?" was the response Jack and Talida gave Arcee.

* * *

><p>Aw man! Do we seriously have to be back here? We're at the Nemesis! AGAIN! I can say this. As usual, Megatron's one unhappy Decepticon…while he's away from the newly-acquired Dark Energon, that is.<p>

"I don't think you need to worry about further Autobot interference, Master. Not with Optimus gone," Starscream reassured his master.

"And what evidence do you present of this fact?" Megatron asked.

"Starscream and I destroyed the mines as you instructed," Malita answered, "At least I don't have to worry about trying to destroy his brat anymore."

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. And Talida is every bit like her father when it comes to personality. Optimus and I have millenia worth of battles behind us to prove it, my daughter," Megatron retorted.

"Maybe you should take a break, my lord," Starscream suggested, "I fear too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you."

"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough," Megatron pondered as he ripped a shard from the main source.

"Wait! Father, no! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!" Malita begged.

But her pleadings came too late. Megatron stabbed the shard of Dark Energon into his own spark chamber. Starscream and Malita could only stand back and watch in horror as the Blood of Unicron began overtaking the Decepticon leader. Before they knew it, Lord Megatron wasn't exactly Lord Megatron anymore. But a shadow of his former self.

* * *

><p>Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet was analyzing the components of the purple substance he had scraped off of Arcee and Talida when it began having an ill effect on both girls. It bestounded him. Not in all his years as a medic had he seen anything like this. He couldn't even recognize what it was. And we can't read the screen because it's in Cybertronian, a language we don't read or understand when spoken.<p>

"Hmm…the base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered. It must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee and Talida so rapidly. Unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Bulkhead," Ratchet rambled as he removed the slide from the hard-drive.

As he did, he unknowingly spilt some of the substance onto the diagnostic tool that Bulkhead broke when Agent Fowler was here. It burnt its way into the very wiring of the machinery and glowed a bright purple for a brief moment before moaning and groaning and standing on its newly-acquired legs. But Ratchet didn't notice. With its only instinct to destroy everything in its path, the revived machinery approached the nearest object to destroy…

_**To be continued…**_

"_Early morning,  
><em>_The city breaks.  
><em>_I've been callin'  
><em>_For years and years and years and years.  
><em>_And you never left me no messages.  
><em>_Ya never send me no letters.  
><em>_You got some kinda nerve,  
><em>_Taking all I want._

_Lost and insecure.  
><em>_You found me. You found me,  
><em>_Lyin' on the floor.  
><em>_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure.  
><em>_You found me. You found me,  
><em>_Lyin' on the floor.  
><em>_Surrounded. Surrounded.  
><em>_Why'd you have to wait?  
><em>_Where were you? Where were you?  
><em>_Just a little late.  
><em>_You found me. You found me.  
><em>_Why'd you have to wait?  
><em>_To find me? To find me?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Got that done quick. Things are slowly getting more and more intense, people! Feel free to suggest a song for next chapter.<strong>

**BYE!**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Hey, hey, hey! We're back and rocking this story, baby! Well, I got my first critique for the story so there'll be some changes. But don't worry. I talked to the review quietly and in a civilized manner through the private messaging system…along with someone who seems to enjoy hacking my account on very random occasions. But don't worry. I changed my password. He won't be hacking me for a long time.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Okay. Now this is getting good. Keep updating the story.**_

**Thanks for the review! I'll do what I can. I am going to Sydney in a few days so I won't be able to post then. But I'll do what I can before then.**

**Anyway, on a lighter note, I chose my song for this part after VERY careful consideration. Eventually, I decided to go with **_**21 Guns**_** by Green Day. I went with the song because…21 guns wouldn't be enough to bring them down and…there are times where they don't know if they're fighting for their cause or if they're fighting because they've always fought each other. At least…that's what it feels like to me. Besides, you guys have your own views. I have my own views. And NOTHING'S gonna change them. YOU HEAR THAT, MUM? Sorry. VERY random moment there. hehe**

_**Transformers Prime**_** belong to their respective owners (creators, The Hub network and Hasbro).**

**© Talida Prime belongs to me.**

_**21 Guns**_** belongs to Green Day and their record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you know what's worth fighting for?<br>When it's not worth dying for?  
>Does it take your breath away?<br>__And you feel yourself suffocating…_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
>And you look for a place to hide?<br>__Did someone break your heart inside?  
><em>_You're in ruins…_

_One. 21 guns.  
><em>_Lay down your arms.  
><em>_Give up the fight…  
><em>_One. 21 guns.  
><em>_Throw up your arms into the sky…  
><em>_You and I…_"

_**Previously on Transformers Prime…**_

"_It is best you three remain under our watch," Optimus advised._

"_Gaze upon Dark Energon," Megatron said._

"_Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead," Malita recalled._

"_Cliffjumper's life signal popped back online!" Ratchet announced._

"_Let's find Cliffjumper!" Optimus proclaimed._

"_CLIFF!" Arcee cried as she and Talida dove for their lost partner before he fell into the mines and they lost him forever._

"_What is this?" Ratchet asked as he noticed the substance Talida and Arcee were covered in._

"_Don't know. Cliff was covered in it," Talida answered._

"_Wait! Father! You don't know what it will do!" Malita cried as her father stabbed himself with Dark Energon._

In Jasper, Nevada, the rays of the blazing desert sun danced with the elements of Earth. On the road in front of where the secret Autobot base remains hidden are Jack and the Autobot second-in-command, Arcee. Her engine purred to life, eager to travel the words to the adventure beyond.

"Tighten your grip, Jack," Arcee warned.

Jack yelled in surprise as Arcee took off suddenly. Of course, per her advice, he held on tight. After travelling a little bit down the road, Arcee did some wheelies and other cool tricks. Jack wasn't sure whether to be surprised that they're actually doing this, impressed with the skills Arcee possessed in her vehicle mod (among her bot-kicking skills in her bipedal form) or amazed about the fact that they are actually doing this. But one thing's for certain: he's relieved about the fact that he ACTUALLY has a helmet on this time per his mother's request. Because he did not want to get in trouble for riding without a helmet if he accidentally fell off.

"Hey! What's with you, Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride without getting shot at," Arcee smirked.

"Oh, bring it!" Jack challenged as they travelled further down the stretch of road.

* * *

><p>In another part of Jasper not far from the Autobot base, Bulkhead and Miko were at the beginning of a downhill rocky terrain. Miko wants Bulkhead to drive down that rocky hill at a fast speed for her own enjoyment. Bulkhead…well, he's a little hesitant about the task for a very good reason.<p>

"Ready? Set?" Miko began the whole 'Ready, Set, Go' routine.

"Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you," Bulkhead reminded her.

"Miko, I'm strapped tight inside ten pounds of muscle. I'm protected," Miko reassured the Autobot.

That was all Bulkhead needed to be reassured about: her safety. At high speeds, he began driving down the rocky hill. Miko's yells of excitement were music to Bulkhead's processors.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee were off doing their wheelies and other cool tricks on the desert highway. Bulkhead and Miko were driving down hills in the rocky desert terrain at high speeds. And Raff and Bumblebee were pretty relaxed in a secluded part of the desert playing a video game. In this game, Bumblebee and Raff were racing each other in a racecar championship. Raff was using his console controller. Bumblebee had the advantage of his own steering wheel…among other advantages. As hard as he tried, the yellow car couldn't overtake the red car. In fact, the red car crashed the yellow car, which resulted in the words GAME OVER flashing on the screen. Raff moaned in disappointment. This proves, in fact, that Raff was the yellow car while Bumblebee was the red car. Bumblebee turned his steering wheel and bleeped to Raff something that was along the lines of 'I win!' whilst turning his steering wheel to emphasize his statement.<p>

"No fair, Bumblebee! You've been driving a lot longer than I have!" Raff laughed with a slight pout.

Raff turned to the back and saw Talida sitting there with her iPod engrossed in a book. Upon glancing at the cover, Raff noticed that his new friend was reading _A Walk to Remember_ by Nicholas Sparks. He remembered that his mother had read that book before and how she told him that the story overall was touching and emotional and the movie based on the book was amazing. Without Talida noticing, he touched the screen on her iPod and saw that she was listening to the soundtrack from the film. The track she is listening to is called _Only Hope_ and it is sung by a band known as Switchfoot. Talida noticed Raff staring at her so she marked her page and removed the plugs from her ears.

"What's up?" Talida asked casually.

"After everything you've been through, how do you act like everything's normal?" Raff blurted.

"It's not without difficulty. I suffered through a long period of depression afterwards. Jack caught me in an alleyway after school one day trying to slit my wrists. He talked me out of it and held me while I had a pretty bad breakdown. But that didn't stop my depression. One day, the others were working around the base. I found some toxic Energon they had confiscated after a battle with the Decepticons. I was still looking for the easy way out of my depression. So when no one was looking, I filled a syringe with half of the supply and poisoned myself with it. Arcee came in just as I injected the last drop. She called for help when I started to react to the Energon. When my world went dark, I thought I was dead. But I wasn't. I only slipped into a coma. Ratchet managed to clean my blood of the Energon but told my dad that the rest of it was up to me at that point. I was out for the entire weekend. Dad, Arcee and Bumblebee never left my side for a second. When I woke up, Dad literally cried in relief. That was when I realized how scared I made everyone. That was when I realized that I could find a way to beat the depression I was suffering from. That was when I realized that I had to forget about the kidnapping and try to live normally," Talida recalled sadly before Bumblebee bleeped and hugged his seatbelts tightly and possessively around her, "I'll never scare you like that again." **(AN: People have been asking me how Talida manages to live normally after being tortured so I thought I should clear that up.)**

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness for peace and quiet. House guests can be such a bother," Ratchet grumbled as he continued his work on the mysterious purple substance.<p>

Suddenly, he heard a jingly sound of some sorts. Surprised, he looked up and around. But he couldn't find anything. Thinking nothing of it, he resumed his current work. Then he heard it again. This time, it was louder. More intense. Closer. That startled Ratchet even more.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked before noticing the possessed machinery rapidly approaching him, "By the All Spark!"

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
>Roberto Orci &amp;<br>Alex Kurtzman

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_When you're at the end of the road,  
><em>_And you've lost all sense of control,  
><em>_And your thoughts had taken their toll,  
><em>_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul…_

_Your fath walks on broken glass.  
><em>_And the hangover doesn't pass.  
><em>_Nothing's ever built to last.  
><em>_You're in ruins…_

_One. 21 guns.  
><em>_Lay down your arms.  
><em>_Give up the fight.  
><em>_One. 21 guns.  
><em>_Throw up your arms into the sky.  
><em>_You and I…_"

The possessed scalpel began jumping around, trying to attack and kill Ratchet. But someway, somehow, Ratchet blocked the attacks. He even hit it with a metal bar he found lying around. He took numerous more swings at it. But the monster dodged each one. He eventually reached the microscope Ratchet was using before and sliced it in two. Ratchet was not happy. It was the second piece of machinery that was destroyed in a short period of time.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried.

But he immediately backed up when the monster began making attack attempts on him again. Thankfully, this time, his attacks were stopped by a shot fired at the little monster. The little monster fell to the round weak. The shot that was fired came from one Optimus Prime who arrived just in time to see the attack on his old friend. Ratchet melted in relief at his presense. After all, on numerous occasions, he almost had parts of him sliced off of his main design. Electricity cackled from the broken little monster. But it still managed to get back up…until Optimus stepped on it, crushing it completely and with no chance of it ever being revived, despite the fact that the machine had the Blood of Unicron coursing through its circuits.

"And stay broken! Now what could have caused THAT?" Ratchet immediately asked Optimus, relieved that the whole ordeal is over.

"I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet: Dark Energon," Optimus answered gravely.

* * *

><p>Back on the Nemesis, drastic changes were made hours ago. Changes that Starscream and Malita were still covering from. Megatron stood before the Dark Energon snarling. All his daughter and second-in-command could do is stand there and watch as his mind was overtaken and he became crazier than the Decepticon commander already was. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.<p>

"Lord Megatron," Starscream started nervously.

"It's as if the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins. As if I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do," Megatron proclaimed as he ripped another shard.

"And what can we do to assist you, father?" Malita asked hopefully.

"Quit grovelling and await my command," was Megatron's answer before he began walking away.

Once he was outside, he transformed into his alternative mode and flew away from the Nemesis. In the control room, Starscream, Malita and Soundwave watched Megatron's hasty retreat. However, Starscream and Malita didn't notice Soundwave's presense right away…

"Soundwave!" the two of them exclaimed in surprise.

"I fear that when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgement since his return. Increase global surveilance," Starscream instructed the eyes and ears of the Decepticons.

"_Quit grovelling and await my command._"

"We're not deaf! But if Optimus Prime and his little brat live, I believe it is in the best interest of myself and my father that we ensure our enemy's destruction," Malita pointed out.

* * *

><p>"If the residue Arcee and Talida found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead," Optimus proclaimed as he and Ratchet disposed of the shattered possessed equipment.<p>

"That would account for his life signal inexplicitly coming back online. But Dark Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existant! What would it be doing on Earth?" Ratchet pondered.

"It was transported by Megatron," Optimus realized.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet wanted to know.

"To conquor this planet by raising an army of the undead," Optimus answered gravely.

"Well, Megatron would need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?" Ratchet laughed.

The little discussion between Ratchet and Optimus was interuppted by the sound of engines. They turned around and saw that Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were returning with Jack, Raff, Talida and Miko. They were laughing and smiling to their hearts content. It was obvious that the respective Autobots have made the commander's daughter and their new human friends happy. And that thought alone was enough to make Optimus' spark swell in happiness. And part of the spark-swelling contributed to the fact that Arcee was in front of him looking beautiful as ever. **(AN: Does anyone understand what I'm hinting at here for the two of them? Spoilers for later on in the story… ;) LEGGO!)**

"That was awesome!" Jack proclaimed as the Autobots transformed and he tackle-hugged Talida to the ground laughing.

"Can we go again?" Raff asked Bumblebee excitedly.

"Sweet!" Miko squealed excitedly, before some rumbling can be heard from Bulkhead.

"I think you forgot to take something out," Talida laughed before Bulkhead took out Miko's guitar case.

"Sorry. Must have left that in the backseat," Miko apologized sheepishly.

"Autobots, prepare to…," Optimus trailed off when he noticed their new human friends.

"Roll out?" Arcee offered him.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, Talida, we'll be outside communication range for some time. So I'm putting you two in charge," Optimus decided.

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss," Miko said to Bulkhead.

"He never picks me. Besides, Arcee is his second-in-command and Talida is his daughter and heir. If something wore to happen to him that would make him unable to lead us anymore, Talida is to assume command of Team Prime. Besides, it's a good thing they're in charge. They're pretty good leaders," Bulkhead remarked.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting is another. With Talida, I don't have a problem. But to a kid I don't even know," Arcee trailed off.

"HEY!" Jack exclaimed in offense.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war," Arcee reminded her friend.

"My pistols may be rusty! But my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet piped in.

"For the moment, it's only reconiscence," Optimus reassured his second-in-command and close friend. **(AN: Uh…did I spell that right?)**

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out," Optimus instructed.

"If you die out there, I'll revive you just so I can kill you myself," Talida threatened her dad as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"I love you, sweetspark," Optimus murmured.

"Love you too, dad," Talida smiled before Optimus and Ratchet left.

"OK, chief. So what's on the activity list?" Jack asked casually.

"I'm going on patrol," Arcee announced.

"But Optimus told us to stay," Bulkhead retorted.

"When you're in charge, you can call the shots," Arcee shot back, "Bee, with me."

"Bulkhead, you're my co-leader," Talida decided as Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and took off.

"So, uh…what's on the activity list?" Bulkhead asked sheepishly.

"How about band practice?" Miko offered as she set up the guitar.

"But we're not a band," Raff objected.

"Why so anti-social? Come on, Raff. Can you play anything?" Miko asked him.

"Um…keyboard," Raff answered unsurely.

"Laptops and symbols. Good. Jack?" Miko turned her attention to Jack.

"I sometimes mess around with the harmonica," Jack confessed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming," Miko suggested.

"Jack can also sing pretty well and plays the guitar pretty good. I've heard him," Talida smirked.

"Well, so can you. You're an amazing singer, dancer and pianist. In fact, why don't you sing for us?" Jack retorted.

"Another time," Talida promised.

"Anyway…Bulkhead! Percussion! Go for a big industrial sound! D.I.Y! We're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad. My Fist, Your Face," Miko said before strumming the chords.

"That's a ballad?" Talida scoffed.

"Well, it is considered a battle in the world of heavy metal," Jack shrugged.

As Miko played, everyone blocked their ears…even Bulkhead and he's known as the muscular tough guy amongst them members of Team Prime and beyond. But they definitely unblocked their ears when the alarms started going off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" Miko pouted.

"Proximity sensor. Quick! Hide! Now!" Bulkhead instructed, "Hop on, little lady."

While Miko, Raff and Jack hid behind Bulkhead's giant foot, Bulkhead scooped Talida into his hand and settled her small frame on this shoulder. Just as they finished trying their best to make everything look as normal as possible, the elevator doors opened and out came Agent Fowler himself.

"Prime!" Fowler called up.

"Yo!" Talida called back.

"Prime SENIOR! Not Prime JUNIOR!" Fowler retorted.

"Agent Fowler! He's…uh, he's not here. Nobody's here! Well…obviously, except for me and Talida, of course," Bulkhead confessed sheepishly.

"Well, where did he go? Wait. Don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini-mall!" Fowler guessed.

"Hey! That's my father you're talking about there, Fowler! A little respect would be nice!" Talida interrupted with her eyes glaring daggers at their liaison. Deep down inside, Bulkhead was thankful that the expression 'If looks could kill…' was JUST an expression.

"Now I don't know what language you speak on your planet. But Prime promised you would handle the Decepticons!"

As Agent Fowler went on and on with his little complaints fest, Bulkhead was trying his best to make sure that Jack, Miko and Raff remained hidden from their unhappy liaison. However, the fact that Miko still had her electric guitar that was STILL plugged into the amp made it an impossible task. Talida discretely turned to her friends and held a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. Jack nodded and gave her a 'thumbs up' before relaying her message to Miko and Raff…well, mostly Miko.

"And blowing a crate in the middle of Nebraska is NOT what the world 'handle' means in English! So you tell Prime-!"

Fowler trailed off when he heard the sounds of the electric guitar coming from somewhere within the proximity of Bulkhead and himself. And Fowler knew for a fact that Bulkhead didn't play guitar. And neither did Talida. She's the resident pianist, singer and dancer on Team Prime. That was when he noticed the amp, Raff's laptop and the chords that were connecting Miko's guitar to the amp.

"Since when are you bots electric?" Fowler asked.

The eyes of Bulkhead and Talida widened as they stared at each other at the realization of being caught out by Fowler. They looked behind them at Jack, Miko and Raff. Automatically, Miko and Raff turned to Jack hoping that he would know what to do. Obviously, since Jack is the oldest and the most mature of all of them (next to Raff, but still), they looked to him for guidence. Jack shrugged, which clearly told them that they might as well reveal themselves since Fowler was close to figuring out that there were humans that were NOT Talida present. Well…he doesn't exactly call Talida a human due to the fact that her father is the Autobot commander for Team Prime. He certainly was surprised when their new human friends stepped out.

"Uh, hey. How you doing?" Jack greeted nervously.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has definitely gone off-book this time! Wait. Don't tell me. You're running a day-care centre!" Fowler guessed sarcastically.

"Uh…OK," Bulkhead stumbled with his words.

"We can explain all this," Talida started.

"Uh, we're interns!" Jack interrupted.

"Student interns!" Raff piped in.

"Earning extra credit in auto-," Jack started.

"Robitics," Miko finished Jack's sentence.

"OK. Let's move. I'm taking all three of you to federal custody. For your own protection," Fowler decided as he approached the children.

But Talida and Fowler wouldn't have any of that. In fact, Bulkhead stomped his foot to make sure he separated Fowler from Jack, Miko and Raff. And Talida stared at Fowler with a cold, hard glare. Something that made Fowler shiver in fear. He knew from personal experience not to mess with Prime Junior. After all, she is as wise, menacing and capable at martial arts as her father is. The looks and the strong emotions she inherited from her mother…except for the eyes. Instead, she inherited her father's cryptic blue Cybertronian eyes that were as vibrant and clear as he was. But instead of the central orbs being black, they were lavender, like Arcee's eyes. For Autobots AND humans alike, it was a rare abnormality.

"We're protecting them!" Bulkhead and Talida proclaimed.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" Fowler challenged as he picked up the phone and began dialling the necessary number.

"Don't use that phone!" Talida started as Bulkhead poked at the phone.

"It's out of order," Bulkhead finished for the younger Prime.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" Fowler swore as he began walking up the stairs, causing Miko to roll her eyes.

When Fowler stepped into the elevator and left, Bulkhead and Talida let out a huge sigh of relief. That was one problem taken care of, they seemed to be saying. Now they had other problems to contend with.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be hearing from him again at a later date?" Talida asked nervously.

"Maybe it's because we will," Bulkhead shrugged carefully.

"Well, I still don't like that guy," Talida confessed to her friends.

"You and me both, sprout," Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" Talida demanded.

"Not even when you're old and grey and we're rusting away," Bulkhead answered proudly with a laughing smile.

Talida couldn't help but laugh at the private joke she and Bulkhead shared. She shared a special bond with everyone on Team Prime. But she had a stronger relationship with her father. The two Primes shared a relationship not even the wise Ratchet could understand. Her relationship with Arcee could easily be described as a mother/daughter relationship. With Bulkhead, the relationship was a brother/sister relationship. Like the relationship Jack and Talida share. But the relationship she sharea with Bumblebee…well, their relationship is like two people who are secretly in love with each other but are afraid to admit it.

* * *

><p>The place remains unknown. But all that is known about the place is that the fog seemed to suffocate everything and anything. Tall archways create a maze around the place. Yet there is something that brings Optimus and Ractchet here. Something within that seems to draw the two of them in even deeper. No one knows what brings them here…yet. But all they knew is that they're here.<p>

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked his old friend.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy," Optimus answered.

"On Earth? You must be joking!" Ratchet scoffed.

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their Energon spoils off-world?" Optimus began.

"Of course. It's the reason Energon deposits EXIST on planets like this one," Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason battles came to rage on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history," Optimus finished gravely.

* * *

><p>Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, the helicopter that Agent Fowler used as transport to the top secret Autobot base is finally taking off from the helipad of what was once a missle silo. Within the base, Talida couldn't help but do a little happy dance concerning his evident departure. And yet, she couldn't help but fear about the possible baggage Fowler would be bringing with him on his next regular visit to the base. But she had until his next visit to worry about that. Now, she was going to enjoy the freedom his departure gave the young Prime. Honestly, she couldn't imagine herself becoming the next Prime. It wouldn't matter if she was the daughter of the last living Prime in existance. She still had to prove herself to Primus in order to gain the wisdom of the Primes and for her status as a Prime to become official.<p>

Meanwhile, Fowler flew his helicopter through the skies in his usual confident mood. Flying through the skies gave him freedom. And freedom is something he needs during this stressful job. Dealing with the Autobots whenever they unintentionally caused destruction isn't his idea of heaven. But there are times when he wouldn't have it any other way. It wouldn't matter even if he butted heads with Optimus and Talida (well…mostly Talida) every second visit or so. It was all worth it in the end. His world would be safe from the terror of the Decepticons.

"Sir, Agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person," Fowler spoke into his radio.

But little did he know that he wouldn't make it back to his headquarters. Little did he know of the danger he faced…

* * *

><p>"<em>Agent Fowler. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person.<em>"

"Autobot base, eh?" Malita smirked.

"Humans; always the weak link. Fetch us this Fowler so that he may brief us instead," Fowler instructed.

Soundwave didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't indicate that he understood Starscream's instructions or even protest them. He simply dispatched the Decepticon called Laserbeak that always remained stuck to his form towards the coordinates of the federal agent they seek…

* * *

><p>As time flew by, Fowler continued flying in peace…until his alarms started going off. That was when he knew that trouble was coming. And that trouble was in the form of a Decepticon.<p>

"I'm flying here!" Fowler pouted before seeing Laserbeak approaching him in front of him, "Well, by Uncle Sam's beard! *avoids Laserbeak* First the freeway's not safe! Now air travel?"

Fowler continued flying around within the Grand Canyon in the hopes of losing Laserbeak. However, he soon came across a dead end that he would soon crash into if he did not act quickly. Thankfully, Fowler is a superb pilot and he managed to pull out of the potential collision in time and flew upwards towards the blue sky. Unfortunately, Laserbeak took the same path. Well, Fowler didn't take all those flying courses for nothing. He did some special maneovre he was taught and managed to fly behind the non-speaking Decepticon.

"You wanna dance, 'Con? I'll lead!" Fowler smirked.

With a hit of a button, the shots were fired at Laserbeak. But all the bullets seem to do was ricochet off of Laserbeak's thick armour. Well, when it comes to the Decepticons, Fowler couldn't help but give them credit for their intelligence, determination and the use of their metal (not that he would admit it to the Autobots, especially NOT to Optimus and Talida). The shots also made Laserbeak mad. He decided to act when Fowler eventually ran out of ammo. Eventually, he did. Immediately, Fowler knew he was in trouble. Especially when Laserbeak slashed the rear engine off the helicopter, causing Fowler to lose control as the chances of a crash increased dramatically.

"Never an Autobot around when you actually need one," Fowler remarked as he tried to regain control of the crashing helicopter.

But regaining control of the helicopter wasn't an easy task. Especially with Laserbeak following with its greedy claws grabbing air searching for its target. Fowler did his best to avoid the large metal claws. But his effots were in vein. Thankfully, just as the claws grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him out of the crashing helicopter, he hit the Autobot Distress Signal. Underneath him, the helicopter exploded and Laserbeak continued carrying him to safety…or to the actual torture that lies ahead…

* * *

><p>As the alarms started going off, all everyone could think was not again. Miko and Raff immediately turned their attention to Bulkhead in the hopes to find ut what was going on. Jack and Talida did the same too…once they put a halt to the little wrestling match they were having.<p>

"My ears!" Raff moaned in pain.

"It's an SOS. From Fowler," Bulkhead read before staring unsurely at the control panel, "Uh…"

"Allow me," Talida said before tying in various commands.

"Did you trace it?" Raff asked worriedly.

"Location scan was incomplete," Talida shook her head.

"Oh well," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack scoffed in disbelief.

"Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons might have him!" Jack countered.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raff piped in before shuddering a little, "OUR location!"

"And did we not witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko added.

"But we lost the transmission! Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead objected.

"It doesn't matter, Bulkhead! We're Autobots! We're Team Prime! We don't condone human casualties!" Talida retorted.

"If I may…," Raff trailed off.

"What's up, Raff?" Talida asked.

"Maybe I can narrow it down. About five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets," Raff explained as he started typing in commands…but not without noticing the stares he was receiving from Jack, Miko, Talida and Bulkhead, "What? I saw it on TV! Anyway, if I can hack into the government's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack? But you're, like, 2 years old!" Miko objected disbelievingly.

"12…and a quarter," Raff corrected with a smug expression.

* * *

><p>Inside the Nemesis, Starscream and Malita watched in delight as the Autobot liason was dragged roughly by Vehicons towards them before being thrown roughly to the ground like garbage. Well…according to the beliefs of the Decepticons, humans are believed to be garbage.<p>

"Welcome, Agent Fowler," Starscream and Malita sneered.

"You treat all your guests this nice?" Fowler asked with a smirk.

"Any friends of the Autobots," Starscream chuckled.

"Autobots? Them coin-operated 'Wash-My-Own-Car' places?" Fowler pretended to be oblivient.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm? Obviously, no one has told you that we have no appreciation for human humor. Make our guest comfortable," Malita instructed before she and Starscream walked away.

Even though Fowler wouldn't admit this; but as the Vehicoms came closer and closer to him, Fowler's fear spiked through the roof. He knew he was in trouble with the Decepticon foes. And he knew that if the Autobots don't rescue him soon, he would never survive the torture that is about to be inflicted on the government agent.

* * *

><p>"Latitude: 39.5. Longitude: 116.9," Raff read off Fowler's coordinates.<p>

"Got it!" Talida called out as she typed the coordinates into the system and activated the GroundBridge, "I'll stay behind and operate the GroundBridge."

"Alright. You three, stay with Talida. She's still in charge," Bulkhead said as he departed, ignoring the moan of disappointment from Miko.

"Don't break up the band!" Miko moaned.

"Guess we four have the run of the place," Jack remarked before he noticed that someone was missing, "Miko? Miko?"

"Scrap!" Talida hissed as she kicked the balcony railing before jumping up and down holding her foot, "OW! SWEET FRAGGING MOTHER OF PRIMUS! THAT HURT!"

* * *

><p>At the location where Fowler's helicopter was shot down, the GroundBridge Talida activated opened and Bulkhead jumped out ready to fight. But there were no Decepticons to fight, much to the disappointment of the eager Autobot.<p>

"FOWLER?" Bulkhead called before noticing something bad, "Uh-oh. The whole Decepticon she-bang."

Immediately, Fowler knew that going stealth was the only chance he had to possibly rescuing Fowler from the grasps of Starscream and Malita from within the Decepticon warship. As a guard did his regular patrol around the perimeter, he didn't notice Fowler hiding behind a rock, much to Fowler's belief. Suddenly, he had another problem…

"Alright! What's the plan?"

And that problem was in the form of Miko. This would be when Bulkhead learns that the human he's supposed to protect doesn't like staying back at the base when she's told to. That's when he learned that his human friend likes to sneak out to the battlefield to get her piece of the action. Oh, if only he knew of the close calls and heart attacks it will bring in the future…

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped as he made signals for her to be quiet.

Sadly, his warnings came too late. One of the Vehicons guarding the ship noticed Miko's presence. He approached the rock she was hiding behind and aimed his gun at her. When she heard the gun beginning to charge up, Miko knew that sneaking away from Talida, Jack and Raff was the wrong decision.

"Oh. Unwise," Miko remarked.

"MIKO! GET DOWN!" Bulkhead cried.

Miko jumped over the rock and ran as the Decepticon fired. The shot shattered the rock. Bulkhead and Miko were just thankful that Miko managed to get out of the way in time. However, the Vehicons can't take failure. Their master would undoubtably turn them into scrap metal when he learns of any failure caused by his Decepticons. So the Vehicon prepared to fire another shot towards Miko's rapidly retreating form. But Bulkhead wouldn't let that happen. He ran up and tackled him to the ground. In a matter of moments, the two Transformers were beating the scrap out of each other. So far, the score was pretty even. When Bulkhead had the Decepticon pinned to the ground, Miko struggled to pick up a big (compared to Miko's stature) rock and prepared to hit the Decepticon with it.

"Hold him still!" Miko requested as she tried – and failed – to beat the living daylights out of the Decepticon.

But Bulkhead wouldn't allow her to get involved in the fight. He scooped her into his hand and placed her on a nearby rock where he knew she would be safe from anymore Decepticons.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead instructed.

"But!" Miko began to object.

"Turn your head away!" Bulkhead repeated.

But Miko didn't look away as Bulkhead wanted her to. Instead, she watched as Bulkhead used his bare hands to rip out the Decepticon's wiring and spark chamber. Miko watched in pure admiration.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?<em>"

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead," Arcee answered the incoming call.

"I have a situation…," Bulkhead sing-songed as he cradled Miko to his chest.

"Bulkhead, they're children! Humans! Just do whatever!" Arcee sighed in frustration…before she and Bumblebee suddenly skidded to a stop further down the desert highway, "You're WHERE? SHE'S where?" **(AN: haha! CLASSIC!)**

* * *

><p>"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she had followed him!" Raff exclaimed in worry.<p>

"Raff, trust me. He knows," Talida smiled reassuringly.

"But Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have. She has no idea," Jack sighed worriedly.

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush…," Talida sing-songed teasingly.

"WHAT? What gave you that idea?" Jack scoffed.

"A girl knows, Jack," Talida smirked.

"Just like a guy knows when you're in love with another guy. Or should I say…Autobot?" Jack smirked back, relishing seeing his best friend freeze in fear…which immediately died down when he saw the murderous glare on her angelic features.

"You tell ANYONE about my feelings for Bumblebee, you will wish you had never been born, Jackson Darby," Talida threatened VERY dangerously.

"If you two lovebirds are done arguing like an old married couple," Raff started with his own smirk.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Jack and Talida exclaimed in frustration.

"These are the coordinates. The destination is still locked in," Raff announced.

"No need. Save the power for when Bulkhead and Miko or Dad and Ratchet want to come back. We'll use my PGO," Talida decided.

"PGO?" Jack and Raff repeated in confusion.

"Portable GroundBridge Operator. I designed AND built myself it so if I find myself somewhere and I have to GroundBridge myself back but I can't get into contact with base, I simply press this button, imagine a person or place I want to see, the portal opens and BAM! I'm there!" Talida explained proudly before turning to Raff, "You're in charge."

"In charge of WHAT?" Raff retorted.

With those words said, Talida hit the button and the portal appeared. She turned to Jack. Immediately, from gazing into her eyes, he knew that she was trying to ask her best friend. That's how close they are. They were able to read each other's thoughts and share anything. **(AN: Remember how in the first chapter, while Jack and Talida hung out at the KO Drive-In, Jack and Talida shared each other's drinks? That's another example of how close they are.)** Jack simply nodded at her. Smiling, they grabbed hands and went to jump into the portal. But they were stopped by Raff going with them. Together, the three held hands and jumped in. However, they have another problem…

"_Arcee to base. Come in. Jack? Talida? Listen up. We need you to bridge us back. _Hello?" Arcee spoke into the commlink before sighing, "Bumblebee, metal to the pedal."

They didn't need to be told twice. Together, Arcee and Bumblebee took off at lightning speeds towards base. All they hoped for was that everything would be alright. And that if there WAS trouble with the others – which there is – that they weren't too late to help their friends.

* * *

><p>Per the orders given from Malita, the Vehicons made their 'guest' comfortable…well, what THEY consider comfortable. And by obeying their orders, they chained Fowler high above the ground by his arms with multiple chains and cuffs. Honestly, Fowler was scared out of his wits. But he was going to stand his ground. The Autobots have done so much for him and his world. There was no reason why he couldn't return the favour. By protecting them from their Decepticon foes and keeping the location of their base hidden like it always should be.<p>

"Agent Fowler, we have one simple request that will save your family from the pain of greiving," Starscream started before Malita hoisted her special torture weapon and held it against Fowler, "Tell us the location of the Autobot base."

"No problem. But I need to ask you something first," Fowler requested.

"Yes. We're listening," Malita nodded.

"I've got an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak to the manager?" Fowler asked.

That caused Starscream's eyes to widen in shock. Did Fowler just backchat him and torment his position? Malita just stared at him with an expression that would make humans runaway screaming, "BLUE BLOODY MURDER!"

"I make the decisions around here! I'm in charge!" Starscream exclaimed in frustration before turning to Talida, "Do you have the prod?"

* * *

><p>"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead moaned.<p>

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clams on Fowler right now! Let's just storm the joint!" Miko suggested.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar sound of a GroundBridge coming to life nearby.

"They're here," Bulkhead sighed in relief.

However, the people who stepped out of the GroundBridge were NOT Arcee and Bumblebee. Instead, the people who stepped out of the GroundBridge were Jack and Talida ready to help. Well…Talida was, at least. Jack didn't look so good. Nor did he feel so good. And neither did Ratchet

"Why don't those guys hang with their own bots? This is OUR one-on-one time!" Miko pouted with her arms folded across her chest.

"Are your bones vibrating?" Jack and Raff asked as he looked a little green around the gills.

"Don't worry, Jack. It happens when you travel through the GroundBridge for the first time. Trust me. I felt that way my first time too. Just be thankful that you didn't throw up or anything. Depending on how much you use the GroundBridge for travelling, it'll go away eventually," Talida reassured her friends as she rubbed their shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You there!" Vehicons exclaimed as they saw Jack and Talida and began charging their guns.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead, Talida and Miko cursed at the same time.

* * *

><p>"I ask nicely one last time. The Autobot base!" Starscream requested.<p>

"Sure thing, buddy. Right after you eat my star-bangled shorts!" Fowler retorted.

"Oh. You wanna play that way, huh?" Malita smirked before jabbing Fowler with the Energon Prod, relishing his screams of pain as they brought the 26-year-old back to a memory.

_Begin flashback  
><em>_14-year-old Talida Prime whimpered as she saw Malita come into her dungeon cell. Nearly two weeks ago, she was having a regular life. But while she and Arcee were scouting for Energon, they were attacked. Thankfully, Talida hit the distress signal on the unconscious Arcee before she was taken away by Malita. The only thing that comforted Talida over the past two weeks was the fact that she managed to get help for Arcee. Normally, after a certain amount of time, kidnapping victims gave up hope on ever being rescued. Not Talida. She had faith in her family._

"_Where is the Autobot base?" Malita hissed in her ear._

"_I would rather die," Talida answered weakly._

"_That can be arranged," Malita smirked as she stabbed her captive with the Energon prod._

_Talida let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain as her back arched in such a way, it was a miracle that her body didn't snap in half. It's a miracle it hadn't already due to her injuries. Blood had soaked into her hair and clothes, staining her entire body. Her blue and lavender eyes potrayed the pain she feels. Already, she knew of the injuries she had sustained. Shattered ribs. Broken arm. Internal bleeding. Fractured pelvis. You name it. Malita just relished the torture she was feeling.  
><em>_End flashback_

**(AN: Sorry to interrupt. Before you ask in your reviews about how Talida was able to recover from her injuries in just two weeks, with her techno-organic genetics and Ratchet's medical expertise, she can recover faster than a regular human. But it depends on the type of injury and/or illness.)**

"As I imagined, Energon and human nervous systems don't mix," Starscream sneered.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ratchet continued walking around the sight of one of the biggest battles on Earth during the Cybertronian war that literally consumed their planet. They were still worried and slightly scared (more Ratchet than Optimus on the scared aspect). They didn't know what to expect. But they knew that they would have to expect trouble. Especially with Megatron returning from his three-year voyage around space.<p>

"For the first time in my life, Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong," Ratchet confessed to his friend.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of jets flying above them. They looked up and saw a familiar jet fly above them towards a rock. Once contact was made, he transformed into an old foe. And that old foe is Megatron.

"Optimus! Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convelessing in a scrap yard by now," Megatron remarked.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Ratchet suggested as he punched his fist into his hand.

"I know why you're here, Megatron," Optimus proclaimed.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this for a long time. And your time has come to an end," Megatron proclaimed as he hoisted a glowing shard of Dark Energon for Optimus and Ratchet to see before throwing it to the ground below.

Once the shard hit the ground, it disappeared below the surface. For a little while, nothing seemed to happen. Well…until the ground started cracking up and glowing a burning purple. Ratchet and Optimus gasped in shock as they realized what was about to happen. Megatron had stabbed himself with a shard of Dark Energon and was possessed with power. Limitless power.

"Rise, my army!" Megatron shouted as his eyes and circuits glowled the same burning purple as the ground.

Upon Megatron's call, from the ground rose many Transformers who were lost in the battle that occurred here eons ago. Their eyes and circuits below their rusted armour glowling purple. The shard Megatron threw to them brought back the dead Transformers buried underground in mass graves like the fallen British and Australian soldiers after the Battle of Fromelles. Immediately, everyone knew that there was going to be trouble.

"By the All Spark!" Ratchet gasped quietly as more soldiers began to rise.

"Behold the power of Dark Energon!" Megatron proclaimed.

Slowly, the army summoned by Megatron approached Ratchet and Optimus. Immediately, the two Autobots knew of the danger they were in. Because when a Transformer is revived by the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer, they have only one instinct within them. And that is to destroy anything standing in their way. And standing in their way were Ratchet and Optimus Prime. So their instinct is to destroy their master's enemies…

_**To be continued…**_

"_Did you try to live on your own?  
>When you burned down the house and home?<br>__Did you stand too close to the fire?  
><em>_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone…_

_When it's time to live and let die,  
><em>_And you can't get another try.  
><em>_Something inside this heart has died.  
><em>_You're in ruins…_

_One. 21 guns.  
><em>_Lay down you arms.  
><em>_Give up the fight…  
><em>_One. 21 Guns.  
><em>_Throw up your arms into the sky…_

_One. 21 guns.  
><em>_Lay down your arms.  
><em>_Give up the fight…  
><em>_One. 21 guns.  
><em>_Throw up your arms into the sky…_

_You and I…_"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of part 3. Hopefully, this will satisfy everyone. Well, it's time for me to go. Read, review, fave, subscribe, whatever.<strong>

**Oh! I will try to have the next chapter posted by Thursday if I can. Because on Friday morning, I am flying down to Sydney to spend some time with my family and go to the Harry Potter exhibit at the Powerhouse Museum and won't be back until the following Monday night. So I won't be online posting reviews during that period of time. And I won't have my laptop with me so I can't work on the next chapter. Besides, I won't have access to the internet.**

**BYE!**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 4

**Hello… *laughs* Yes. I am a little weird. Then again, it's me we're talking about here. What did you expect? Don't believe me. Go read the **_**Bones**_** story my friend and I are writing. It's called **_**Murder, Madness and a Whole Lot of Coffee**_**. hehehe… *starts tapping stick* **_**Voldemort. Voldemort. Ooh. Volde-Volde-Volde-Voldemort!**_** See what I mean? *laughs* Anyway, I'm in a good mood because I spent some time with my friend and…I HAD MY FIRST JOB INTERVIEW! WHOO! *happy dance* It's at the cinemas where me and my friends hang all the time. I saw on their Facebook page how they were looking for someone to hire. And…I'm in need of a job. So I went to the website and filled out the application and submitted my resume. Then on Monday, I got a call from the manager.**

**Now…I believe it's time for some REVIEW REPLIES! WHOO! I LOVE DOING THIS LIKE I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**TRANSFORMERS-O.P.-ADDICT: **_**Pretty cool! I never though of writing a spinnoff like that. Can't wait for the next 'episode' **_

**i never thought I would actually be doing this either. I thought it would be just another story idea that would never be typed then uploaded onto here. But after watching the finale, I thought…what the hell? But it's not easy. I have to rewatch all the episodes and work out how I can fit all my OCs and own plot lines into it. Like the relationship between Jack and Talida. I actually have some plot lines for them. Also, as you may already know, I'm an Optimus/Arcee shipper for the series. And I have plans for them too…which I think you've already figured out. But what the hell, right? Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Great work. Keep it up.**_

**Thanks, man. I'll do what I can. …hey! That kinda rhymed! Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**TRANSFORMERS-O.P.-ADDICT: **_**Know that I think about it I think Talida and Jack should be together… it fits better then Jack and Miko! But that just me.**_

**To be honest, I kinda always thought that Jack and Miko would end up together in the show. But that's just me. And…I kinda already have my own plans for Jack and Talida. But I would've happily ditched them if everybody told me that Jack and Talida should be together rather than Jack/Miko and Talida/Bumblebee. Thanks for the review…again!**

**narra561: **_**I think you should make it a bumblebee and talida fandiction… no one else has done that before on transformers prime.**_

**That could be kinda hard to do. I am also planning to write a few chapters of my own after certain episodes (*cough* Scrapheap *cough*) and certain arcs (*cough* this one *cough*). I'll see if I can squeeze in some Bumblebee/Talida moments for ya. Also, if you want me to, I can write a separate story for them. Let me know what you want, OK? Because you do have a point. No one's done that yet. So, it'll be kinda interesting to have someone actually do that. Thanks for the review!**

**As for the song to be used in this chapter…again, it was a tough choice. I almost went with one song I like but I'm using that for the final episode in season one. So I went – for some reason – with Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. Kinda cliched, right? I must admit it. I just chose this one because it's about fighting battles and I like the guitar riff. I mean…who doesn't?**

**© Transformers Prime belongs to their respective creators, Hasbro and the Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs belong to me (unless I say otherwise).**

**© Eye of the Tiger belongs to Survivor and their respective record label.**

**Also, the next chapter may be delayed for a few days. Because like I stated last chapter, I'm flying down to Sydney for a few days to spend some time with my family since Christmas is coming up and I'm not bringing my laptop with me so I won't be able to go online and check out chapters. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. You won't even notice that I'm gone. But I'm gonna be doing cool things in Sydney. I'm staying with my brothers and sister-in-law, meeting my brother's girlfriend, going to the family christmas with my mum's side of the family, visiting my sick grandpa (on my dad's side) and I'm also going to the Harry Potter Exhibition at the Powerhouse Museum with my mum and my sister-in-law. So I'll have a blast!**

**OK. I'm gonna shut up now because I'm onto my second page with this very long author's note. Next chapter will have a shorter author's note. Don't worry. Sometimes, when you get me going, you can never get me to shut up. So I apologize for my personality.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Risin' up. Back on the street.<br>__Did my time. Took my chances.  
><em>_Went the distance. Now I'm back on my feet.  
><em>_Just a man and his will to survive.  
><em>_So many times, it happens too fast.  
><em>_You trade your passion for glory.  
><em>_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past.  
><em>_You must fight just to keep them alive._

_It's the eye of the tiger!  
><em>_It's the thrill of the fight!  
><em>_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals!  
><em>_And the last known survivor,  
><em>_Stalks his prey in the night!  
><em>_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger…_"

_**Previously on Transformers Prime…**_

"_It's as if the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins," Megatron proclaimed._

"_Dark Energon? It's so scared as to be virtually non-existant!" Ratchet objected._

"_Contact with civilians!" Fowler exclaimed in disbelief._

"_We're protecting them!" Bulkhead announced._

"_Fetch me this Fowler," Starscream instructed before interrogating his latest captive, "Tell me the location of the Autobot base."_

"_It's an SOS!" Bulkhead shouted before running into the GroundBridge._

"_Scrap!" Bulkhead, Talida and Miko cursed at the same time._

"_Rise, my army! Behold the power of Dark Energon!" Megatron exclaimed._

As the dead continued to rise, Ratchet and Optimus knew they were going to have problems. How could they kill a bunch of revived Cybertronians when they're already dead in the first place?

"Megatron has descicrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors. And his own!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"Not even the dead are free from his war-mongering," Optimus sighed in frustration.

"At last. Symbiosis. **(AN: Uh…did I spell that right?)** I can feel it possess complete control over my army. Destroy them!" Megatron instructed his powerful army.

But before the undead could even reach the two Autobots, Optimus unfolded his cannons from his arms and fired away. But even his blasts didn't provide them that much help. They are fighting the army of the UNDEAD Cybertronian Ancestors. Optimus' powerful blasters weren't going to save them this time.

"Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?" Ratchet asked as the army came even closer…

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<p>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Face to face. Out in the heat.  
><em>_Hanging tough. Stayin' hungry.  
><em>_The stack the odds. Still we take to the street.  
><em>_For the kill with the skill to survive…_

_It's the eye of the tiger!  
>It's the thrill of the fight!<br>__Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals!  
><em>_And the last known survivor,  
><em>_Stalks his pray in the night!  
><em>_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger…_"

"Ratchet! Retreat! Bridge yourself back to base!" Optimus instructed his friend.

"No! I shall stand with you, Optimus!" Ratchet decided as he unfolded his blades from his arms, "You may require a medic when this is all over with."

Together, the two friends ran towards the oncoming army ready to attack. Optimus continued firing shots from his blaster cannons while Ratchet decided to slice and dice the dead Transformers. Whenever he slit them with his blades, they fell down dead…once again. That was when Ratchet figured out how to defeat them.

"I recommend discection! The smaller the pieces, the better!" Ratchet advised Optimus.

"Sound advice, old friend," Optimus complimented before trading his blaster cannons for his blades.

"I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall, Optimus, you too shall join my army," Megatron proclaimed.

Optimus didn't like the sound of that. He ran in and started slicing and dicing that army of Megatron's. Long story short: all hell is breaking loose.

* * *

><p>Speaking of hell breaking loose, Bulkhead, Miko, Jack, Talida and Raff were having problems of their own. Decepticons were firing shots at Jack, Talida and Raff who barely avoided them. Sure. Talida is a techno-organic and is capable of taking them down – with and without her undiscovered powers – but she didn't have the capabilities to protect herself from their gunfire. Hand-to-hand combat: no problem. Involve weapons…Talida knew she had problems. In fact, Jack wrapped his arms around Talida and turned his back towards the shots to protect his friend and put himself at risk. When a shot knocked Raff to the ground, Jack and Talida immediately ran to their new friend and protected him with their own bodies. That was when Bulkhead finally decided to intervein.<p>

"Get in! NOW!" Bulkhead instructed as he opened his passenger-side door.

The trio wasted no time. Jack jumped in first. Immediately, he was followed by Talida who was immediately followed by Jack. Once they were safe inside, Bulkhead closed his door and took off like a blue-arse fly.

"Thanks, Bulkhead," Jack and Talida panted.

"Yeah. Thanks," Raff agreed.

"What are you doing out here? Talida, you know how your dad feels about you coming with us to battlefields with us! Oh! When he finds out about this, he's gonna turn me into scrap metal!" Bulkhead cringed in fear of the Autobot commander.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" Jack asked worriedly.

"What she look like?" Miko joked as she popped up from the back seat, "And Optimus wouldn't REALLY turn Bulkhead into scrap metal for letting Talida join you in the battlefied. Haha…would he?"

"Oh yeah," Talida and Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

"One day, Cliffjumper took me with him to a Decepticon battle. It's a miracle that dad didn't rip out his spark chamber right there!" Talida shuddered at the memory of her father's wrath, "He's overprotective and reacts too much on certain occasions. But he means well."

"Everybody out! And this time, PLEASE wait here!" Bulkhead pleaded his friends as he finally got them some cover.

Once they were out, Bulkhead drove towards the Decepticon warship. It was a daring maneovre. But something had to be done if the Autobots were ever going to rescue Fowler. Bulkhead jumped into the air and transformed just before he crashed into the cliff face. Once his grip was secure, he started scaling the cliff face before reaching one of the sharp points that was part of the design of the warship. Immediately, he jumped and used that sharp point to climb aboard the Nemesis. When he noticed a Decepticon above him, he simply grabbed the guy by the ankle and threw him off the ship before jumping on. Immediately, the Decepticons fired. But to Bulkhead…they were easily scrap metal. In a matter of minutes, Bulkhead had 'taken care' of his Decepticon foes. He even did a body slam! When he looked down at the rock he had dropped his human friends off at, he saw Jack, Raff and Talida watching the whole ordeal. He also noticed that someone was missing from the little group…

"Where's Miko?" Bulkhead immediately asked.

His response was banging from inside his chest compartment. He opened the compartment and Miko popped out, taking in huge gulps of oxygen as she did.

"Miko?"

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry," Miko apologized before gagging once again as she surpressed the urge to empty even more stomach contents onto Bulkhead's interiors and climbed out of Bulkhead, "Remind me to never do that again." **(AN: I am so sorry if I had just unintentionally made anyone feel the urge to vomit or to actually vomit. Trust me. I'm feeling like throwing up a little too.)**

Out of nowhere, a Vehicon tackled the Autobot. But Bulkhead could easily take care of them. He flipped the robot above him and started pounding him into the scrap metal he is. But when he looked behind Miko, he saw a door open and two more Vehicons step out and stare at Miko. Immediately, Miko knew how much trouble she was in and wished she didn't stow away inside Bulkhead. Immediately, Bulkhead began shooting them and Miko ducked down.

"Get out of the way!" Bulkhead cried as he threw one of the sonars at them, knocking them down instantly.

But when more Decepticons started shooting at them, Bulkhead knew they had to get out of there. He scooped Miko into his hand and cradled her against his chest near his spark chamber. Taking a chance, he ran and jumped into the Decepticon ship. Jack, Talida and Raff turned to face each other nervously.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raff asked nervously as Decepticons approached them behind them.

"Get behind me. Now," Talida immediately instructed as she prepared to fight her own Decepticon foes.

* * *

><p>Inside the Nemesis, Bulkhead ran through the hallways finding somewhere safe for Miko who was sitting in his hand looking as though she was going to empty her stomach contents once again. However, it's not an easy task. Decepticons noticed them and began to attack the duo. Bulkhead threw Miko underneath them. She exclaimed in surprise as she slid across the floor and right underneath them while Bulkhead took them out with his hammer.<p>

"I'm gonna heave again," Miko proclaimed as she surpressed the urge to once again.

However, she didn't have the time to empty her stomach contents onto the floor of the Nemesis. Bulkhead scooped her into his hand once again and ran through the various corridors, looking for Miko's safe harbour.

* * *

><p>"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."<p>

Yep. The Decepticons have managed to capture Jack, Talida and Raff. One Decepticon held both Jack and Raff in his hands while the other Decepticon held Talida, pinning her arms to her sides. The Decepticons know of Talida's capability of hand-to-hand combat. So they didn't want to take any chances. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bumblebee knocked over the Decepticons and Arcee jumped over him transforming into her bipedal mode from her alternate mode. She managed to catch Jack and Raff as they feel. Talida landed in Jack's lap, knocking the wind out of him. The three of them panted as Arcee set them to their feet.

"Bumblebee!" Raff cried in joy as Bumblebee bleeped back.

"Appreciate you opening the front door for us. But storming a Decepticon warship was NOT on the activities list," Arcee repremanded them, "And Talida, can you imagine Optimus when he finds out you're here? He'd turn all of us into scrap metal."

"He won't turn YOU into scrap metal, Arcee. I wouldn't let him," Talida swore, "Besides, dad has a thing for you."

"Tell me about it," Jack piped in, "Besides, Talida's right. Optimus does have romantic feelings for you."

"Don't push your luck, kids," Arcee warned.

She ran down the corridors with her blaster charging up. When she reached the end, she pointed her gun at what she thought was a Decepticon. But in actual fact, it was Bulkhead pointing his own gun at her.

"Friendly!" Arcee proclaimed.

"Hello!" Bulkhead greeted.

"Brought the humans and Talida, huh?" Arcee guessed as they folded their weapons back into their arms.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead retorted.

"We need to find Fowler and get them out of here," Arcee decided.

"Uh, he's in the brig!" Jack, Talida and Raff told them together.

* * *

><p>They were right. Fowler IS in the brig. He's weakened from the torture Malita has been giving him. Now he was wishing he never doubted Talida when she told him that he wouldn't survive her torture after suffering through it herself two years ago. Malita is someone you don't want to mess with. In fact, Talida is the only one with the guts to actually challenge her to a fight. Just like Megatron and Optimus are sworn enemies, their daughters are sworn enemies. It runs in the family.<p>

"My dear Agent Fowler, you do realize the Autobots have abandoned you," Starscream chuckled, "I am the only one you can rely upon now."

"So tell us what we want to know. Or else," Malita threatened as she held up the Energon Prod ready to shock him again.

"Wait. No more," Fowler pleaded his kidnappers, "They're in a secret government base."

"Go on," Starscream and Malita pressed him.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of gunfire. There was a battle going on outside the dungeon cell. That was when Fowler realized that Starscream lied to him. The Autobots hadn't abandoned him like Starscream had said before. They were staging a rescue attempt to save his life! After all, if it came down to it, he would do the same for them. In fact, he did when the Decepticons had kidnapped Talida two years ago. Guess Fowler could actually call it 'returning the favour.'

"Yes?" Starscream pressed.

"In the old still mill? Or was it under that carnival house?" Fowler joked.

Starscream and Malita growled in frustration as they struck him with the Energon Prod once again. And once again, Malita enjoyed hearing his screams in pain. They were music to her ears. It never got old over the years she had been torturing every prisoner the Decepticons had captured. Starscream just watched proudly as his lover lived up to her father's name amongst the Decepticon army.

"Someone find out what is going on out there!" Malita instructed.

Immediately, both Decepticons who were inside guarding the door ran out to do just that. Just like they fear the wrath of Megatron, they also feared the wrath of his daughter, Malita.

* * *

><p>Outside, the firefight between the Autobots and Decepticons was still ongoing. And Jack, Talida, Miko and Raff were caught in the middle of the little firefight. Bulkhead stood in front of them and fired back a few shots of his own. All three of them were destroyed by the shots he fired. On their other side, Arcee was doing a good job as well when it came to taking down the Decepticons that kept on attacking them. Same with Bumblebee. Whenever the four humans tried to get away, the Decepticons would open fire on them. The firefight was becoming too much for them. It was suffocating. They needed to get out of there. Now. Right now. So they literally melted in relief when Arcee took down the remaining Decepticon in their little fight. Immediately, they took off running. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee immediately followed them. Deep down inside, all seven of them were hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with anymore waves of Decepticons.<p>

* * *

><p>Speaking of waves of Decepticons, Optimus and Ratchet weren't having that much luck themselves. Whenever they took down members of Megatron's army, more swarmed around them. They were nowhere close to having a facedown with Megatron himself. It was suffocating. And there was an undead Cybertronian ancestor everywhere they turned. There was no way out. Eventually, Optimus and Ratchet stood back-to-back as even more Transformers surrounded them.<p>

"Optimus, this prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength," Ratchet observed.

"We cannot falter now," Optimus proclaimed as they raced ahead.

More undead Cybertronians were surrounding them faster then they could take them down. Eventually, they piled onto Optimus, pinning him to the ground. Ratchet didn't fail to notice.

"OPTIMUS!" he cried as he, too, was buried under the undead Cybertronians.

As much as they tried to fight, it was useless. They were consumed by the undead Cybertronian army. Above the scene, Megatron watched in delight as his enemies were brought down by his army. But it didn't stay that way for long. Optimus managed to free himself from the pile with both his blaster and his blade. He turned and saw that Ratchet was pinned down by the enemy. And wasn't doing so well in fighting back. So Optimus decided to help his old friend. He grabbed one possessed Cybertronian in each of his hands and simply tossed them aside like scrap metal…after smashing the two together and actually turning them into scrap metal. Once they were taken care of, Optimus helped Ratchet to his feet. Ratchet's earlier obversation was becoming clear. The two Autobots were slowly losing their strength the longer they exposed themselves to the Dark Energon that surrounded them.

"After all these years, Optimus, still at the top of your game?" Megatron tormented as Ratchet and Optimus prepared for another attack, "My legion, FINISH THEM!"

The battle was hard. Grueling. There seemed to be no end for either side. But there was still hope for both sides. Megatron held onto the hope that he would finally defeat Optimus Prime. Ratchet held onto the hope that the army could be defeated despite their Dark Energon possession. And Optimus held onto the hope that he could save the Earth and help Megatron see the error in his ways and join their cause. However, some of those hopes are not to be…

* * *

><p>In one of the main computer rooms on the ship, the Decepticons heard banging coming from outside. Once one of the Vehicons opened the door, he was shot in the chest by a blaster from the Autobots. In a matter of moments, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had taken care of the Vehicons inside. Outside, Jack, Talida, Miko and Raff waited for the all-clear. They didn't want to get caught up in a battle like that did before ever again. Well…mostly Jack, Miko and Raff.<p>

"All clear," Arcee proclaimed.

Once they heard the all-clear, the four friends immediately ran into the computer room. They were relieved about the fact that they wouldn't have to deal with anymore Decepticons. That part was over…for now…

"Wait here," Arcee instructed, earning bleeps in objection from Bumblebee, "They're slowing us down and easy targets. They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put."

The three Autobots ran out of the computer room. Once they were clear, the doors shut and locked themselves. Jack, Miko, Talida and Raff were away from the ongoing battle.

"That was intense," Miko remarked.

"Was?" Raff repeated in disbelief.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking, Miko?" Jack demanded.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko retorted.

"You wanted us to be a band! Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack shot back.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!" Miko decided.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety!" Jack confessed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead! Thank you very much!" Miko countered.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Raff screamed as he ran into Talida's arms distraught.

Jack and Miko immediately regretted their little argument. They never wanted to make anyone upset…maybe each other. But they didn't want to make Talida or Raff upset. As Talida stroked Raff's hair and tried to comfort the younger boy, she gave a murderous glare to Jack and Miko and mouthed to them 'Fix this.' Talida was right, Jack and Miko realized. This was their fault. They made the mess. They have to clean it. So they walked towards Raff and knelt next to him.

"Oh. Hey, hey, hey, Raff. It's OK," Jack reassured him.

"Yeah. We're gonna be fine," Miko promised.

"Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee will come back for us. They will take us home, OK?" Talida added.

"How do you know?" Raff asked.

"I swear on the All Spark, Primus, your God and my grave that they will come back for us. Trust me. I know them pretty well. They won't abandon us," Talida swore.

That was when Jack noticed something on the computer screens.

"Hey, Raff, Talida, what do you two make of that?" Jack suddenly asked.

Together, Raff and Talida jumped down the large steps to get a closer look at the Cybertronian equations that made their marks on the screens. Eventually, Jack and Miko joined them.

"It's important. Really important," Raff observed as Talida wore a look of realization.

"Primus!" Talida gasped, "I think I know what they are."

"What are they?" Miko demanded.

"I'll need to find a way to get these to Ratchet just to be certain. But I think they're mechanical equations…for a Space Bridge," Talida announced.

"What's a Space Bridge?" Jack immediately asked.

"A Space Bridge is sort of like a GroundBridge. Only the Space Bridge allows you to travel through space. If you wanted to, you could visit other galaxies and even go back to Cybertron," Talida explained.

"Why would the Decepticons need a Space Bridge?" Raff questioned nervously.

"I don't know. The Decepticons are planning something. Something big," Talida proclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, you pathetic lump of flesh!" Starscream and Malita yelled at poor Agent Fowler.<p>

When Fowler weakily lifted his head, Starscream and Malita took note of the ugly lump and bruise on the right side of his face that was inflicted by them due to their torture methods.

"Grandma? Is it cookie time?" Fowler asked disoriented before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

Starscream and Malita growled in frustration. They did not have time for this. They NEEDED to know the location of the Autobot base. So they could please Megatron. So they could attack the Autobots when they were most vulnerable. So the Cybertronian war will work out in their favour. So they can have the advantage. So that they could win.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who is it?" Malita demanded angrily.

"I'll find out," Starscream promised before answering the door, "Well?"

His answer? The Decepticon falling to the ground by his feet. He saw Bulkhead with his blaster ready to go and stood witness as he shot the last Decepticon guard dead. Then Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumped into the room with their blasters ready. They finally found Fowler. They can finally rescue him. But Starscream and Malita aren't know to give up easily.

"Not so fast," Malita smirked as Starscream pointed his own blaster at the unconscious Fowler.

Suddenly, Starscream felt something tapping his head. The two Decepticons looked up and saw Arcee balancing on a shaft right above them. Her own blaster was pointed at his head. Obviously, Starscream and even Malita knew that one Autobot they didn't want to mess with was Talida (even though Malita still messed with her anyway). But Arcee is another Autobot to avoid when it comes to getting on people's bad sides. Basically, it's like that with all the Autobots. But the Decepticons still mess with them anyway.

"I wouldn't," Arcee threatened.

"Oh. But I might," Starscream sneered.

* * *

><p>"We gotta get this to Optimus," Raff said.<p>

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space nachos? Maybe Talida misread something and it isn't mechanical formulas for a Space Bridge!" Miko pointed out.

"Hey! I may be at novice level when it comes to reading Cybertronian equations like this. But believe me! I know mechanical equations for a big time Decepticon Space Bridge when I see them! But we still need Ratchet and Optimus to confirm," Talida defended.

"I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation," Raff agreed with Talida.

"Can you download it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raff gasped as he dug it from his backpack, "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is WAY alien."

When Talida turned to the sound of footsteps, she gasped when she saw something familiar. She saw a Decepticon.

"Guys…there's a Decepticon in the room," Talida announced.

Jack, Miko and Raff turned around and gasped when they saw that Talida was right. There was indeeed a Decepticon in the computer room with them. Thankfully, they weren't noticed yet. But he did notice the bunch of dead Decepticons all over the room.

"Hide! HIDE!" Talida whispered as she dragged Jack and Raff while Jack dragged Miko to a safe hiding place.

Suddenly, Raff stopped. He left his backpack in plain sight. If the Decepticon caught sight of the backpack, he could easily figure out that there are intruders other then the Autobots onboard the Nemesis and sound all alarms, blowing the Autobot's chances of rescuing Fowler. As Talida, Jack and Miko hid, Raff raced back to grab his backpack. But he was caught by the Decepticon when he saw him sliding the straps up his arms and onto his shoulders. Immediately, the Decepticon unfolded his blaster and began charging it, ready to fire and kill Raff. Raff gasped in fear and Talida, Jack and Miko watched on in worry.

Will they risk their lives to rescue their friend?

* * *

><p>"Now, Agent Fowler, Malita and I will take our leave," Starscream proclaimed.<p>

"The emu says yeeaaahhh!" Fowler crowed.

And that was when the shooting started. Starscream screamed like a little girl as he danced around the room avoiding the shots fired from Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead from each and every direction. Malita was doing the exact same thing…except for screaming like a little girl. Deciding that retreating was the best option, Starscream transformed into his jet mode with Talida inside and took off, making sure he attacked Arcee with his after-burners.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack, Talida, Miko and Raff were having problems of their own. They have been caught out by a Decepticon and that Decepticon is prepared to kill Raff. Miko covered her eyes, deciding that she couldn't bear to watch the events unfold before her. Talida went to race out to protect him. But Jack pushed his best friend back and ran out himself. Just before the Decepticon began firing his shots, Raff began running and screaming. When one shot came too close, Jack pushed him out of the way and tackled him to the ground.<p>

"Miko! Take a picture!" Jack yelled across the room.

"Great idea!" Miko cheered as she ran out and grabbed her phone, "Hey, you!"

However, Miko got the wrong message. Instead of taking a photo of the mechanical equations for the Space Bridge, she took a photo of the Decepticon that is currently trying to kill them. Jack and Raff groaned in frustration as they spectacularly face-palmed.

"NOT OF THAT! OF THAT!" Talida snapped in frustration as she pointed to the computer screen.

"Oh. Right," Miko nodded before taking the right photo.

* * *

><p>"GO! GO! GO!" Jack screamed as they ran out of the room.<p>

However, they had company. The Decepticon was hot on their tails with his gun ready to go. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a familiar horn. They all ducked as Bulkhead jumped over them and transformed, ready to rumble. In a matter of seconds, Bulkhead had beaten up the Decepticon that was trying to bring harm to them. He transformed and raced over to the kids as Bumblebee and Arcee arrived. As soon as Bumblebee opened his door, Miko and Raff climbed in. Talida immediately climbed onto Arcee while Jack climbed on behind her. His hands were secure around her waist.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee sighed in frustration.

"It wasn't our fault! A Decepticon got inside and started attacking us!" Talida defended as they started driving away.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" a dazed Agent Fowler asked as he popped up from Bumblebee's backseat.

"You found Fowler! Rock on!" Miko cheered as Fowler passed out once again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Optimus and Ratchet weren't having that much luck with the Terracons Megatron had summoned from the Earth below. But Optimus found is way through the waves of battle and stood on the ground before Megatron. Even Megatron ahd to admit he was impressed.<p>

"Bravo, Optimus. Though this is just a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event," Megatron tormented.

"You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while Energon still runs through my veins," Optimus panted as he climbed up the cliff face ready to battle his foe.

"Fitting for this Dark Energon that flows through mine," Megatron remarked.

His response was Optimus' fist meeting his face. Sadly, he wasn't in the mood to fight with Optimus. As he flew through the air, he transformed into his alternative mode and flew away. Optimus fired shots at the retreating Decepticon commander. But they all missed. Megatron couldn't be shot down today. He bent down and helped Ratchet onto the stable ground.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame, what is?" Ratchet asked nervously.

* * *

><p>Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, everyone was together once again. They were all relieved that their respective virtual nightmares have come to an end for the time being. The time that will allow them to recover from any injuries and regain their strength. Optimus mended Ratchet's arm which was injured during the encounter with the possessed Terrocons revived by Megatron and his Dark Energon. Talida was working on the burn injury Arcee had sustained on the back of her shoulder. Even though Ratchet and Talida butted heads on more than one occasion, they still cared about each other. In fact, Ratchet even took her on as an apprentice in the art of medicine for their fellow Autobot family members. But Talida also had plenty of knowledge of human medicine as well. For that, she had Jack's mother, June, to thank due to her position as a nurse.<p>

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked worriedly.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors," Ratchet answered.

"Zombies? YOU FOUGHT ZOMBIES AND I MISSED IT?" Miko pouted.

"Be thankful you did," Talida remarked as she wrapped the special metal bandage around Arcee's shoulder to protect the burn injury, "Do anything to make your injury worse then it already is, I will NOT protect you from my dad's wrath. You know how overprotective he gets."

"My strength may be down. But I can still hear as well as before!" Optimus shouted.

"I know. But it's still true. You ARE overprotective, Dad," Talida retorted with an affectionate smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowling the humans and my daughter to accompany you," Optimus berated his soldier.

"It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise," Bulkhead swore.

"It wasn't Bulkhead's fault, Dad. When Bulkhead left to rescue Fowler from the Decepticons, he told us to stay put. But Miko snuck along with him. Jack, Raff and I got caught in the middle of the fight when we went after her. If it helps, we ended up with a big-time lecture from Arcee. And we found something interesting as well!" Talida defended her friend.

"Check it out! Recon!" Miko cheered as she showed Optimus the photo she took of the computer.

"Ratchet, take a look. It could be of importance to Megatron," Optimus pointed out.

"Whoa. Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah," Talida nodded in agreement, "We're even more screwed then we were before."

"I don't understand," Ratchet confessed.

Confused, Miko looked at the photo and had to refrain herself from bursting out laughing. Instead of the photo of the mechanical equations, she had the photo of the Decepticon on her screen.

"Oops. That's the 'Con who tried to blow Raff away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!" Miko cheered as she did some air punches.

"Miko, Raff was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?" Jack snapped.

"Uh…we were ALL almost killed, Jack! You, me, Raff, Talida; even them!" Miko retorted.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it! Not anymore!" Jack announced.

"What? Jack! Just chill out for a minute. Think this through for a minute," Talida begged him.

"No! Don't you get it, Talida? Our lives are in danger now! Maybe you're OK with your life being like this. But I'm not! I can't be like you! I can't just run around knowing that there's a chance that a Decepticon will jump out of nowhere and kill me! I can't survive going through what you've been through! I just can't do this with you!" Jack explained.

"What? You think I actually want this? You have a choice, Jack! That's something that I want! Look. Like you, I was dragged into this! But in a different way to you! You got dragged into it by taking a ride on a talking motorcycle! But me? I got dragged into this by just being born! By being the daughter of the last living Prime! Do I want this life? No! I don't! But I can't just walk away from this war! There are times where I wish my mum was alive! There are times where I wish that I wasn't the daughter of Optimus Prime! But you can't fight fate, Jack! I just want to be able to have a choice! Just a stinking choice, Jack! Is that too much to ask?" Talida asked with tears streaming down her face, shocking everyone in the room – particular Jack, Miko, Raff and Optimus – to the core.

"Talida, I have no idea," Jack whispered as he went to wipe her tears away.

"I need a moment. I'll see you guys at school," Talida mumbled as she used her PGO to activate a GroundBridge and walk away.

"Jack, putting you in harms way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk. But the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave," Optimus reassured him.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door," Ratchet said as he opened the GroundBridge.

"Tell Talida that I hope she's OK and that I'll see her at school tomorrow, yeah?" Jack asked Miko nicely, "Come on, Raff."

"I'll be OK, Jack. See you at school," Raff promised after a meaningful glance at Bumblebe.

"Sure thing," Jack nodded before approaching the GroundBridge…only to be stopped by Arcee, "I know. You don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down," Arcee threatened as she watched Jack leave.

Before they knew it, Jack had walked through the GroundBridge was gone. He didn't even stop to look back at the friends he had decided to let go. When the GroundBridge was deactivated, a sombre mood was left hanging in the atmosphere around them. Heartbreak was at every turn. Not just because of Jack's decision to return to his normal life; but also because of Talida's heartbreaking confession. But the person who was heartbroken the most was Optimus. He and his daughter shared a close relationship. Sure. But he still had no idea that she felt this way. Like she didn't have a choice in the life she led. Optimus blamed it on himself. He felt like he forced her into the dangerous life they lived. He didn't even stop to ask her if she wanted to be a part of this. If he had listened to his daughter, they wouldn't be at this crossroad.

* * *

><p>"Please, Lord Megatron! I meant no-!" Starscream's pleas were cut off by his own screams of pain as Megatron slapped him around.<p>

"I ordered you to await my command!" Megatorn reminded as he slapped Starscream, "Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship! And the delay of my plans!"

"My intentions were pure, master! I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus!" Starscream defended before Megatron stepped on his face, neck and upper torso, inflicting more pain upon his Decepticon second-in-command.

"No one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! Do you understand? Do you?" Megatron snapped as he pressed his foot harder against Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, I will make things right. I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!" Starscream announced, causing Megatron to stop harming him.

"Explain, Starscream. Quickly," Megatron advised as he held Starscream up in the air by his throat.

* * *

><p>Jack had managed to return home safely. As usual, his mother wasn't home. Instead, she was working the late shift at the hospital. To occupy the time it took for her to return, he worked on his bike. No. Not a motorcycle. He didn't have one anymore since he severed his ties with the Autobots. The regular ten-spead he had before he met Arcee. Well…he THOUGHT he severed all ties with the Autobots when he walked through the GroundBridge for the last time. He was certainly surprised by the sound of an engine that wasn't his mother's car. Instead, it was Bulkhead. And jumping out of Bulkhead was Miko, the 15-year-old girl he lost his temper with back at the base when he made his decision to leave. He certainly wasn't happy to see her. Not now.<p>

"Now I understand why you had to rush home," Miko remarked sarcastically as she walked in.

"Is Talida OK?" Jack immediately asked worriedly.

"She's fine. Arcee teleported herself to Talida's location to talk to her. They should be back soon," Miko reassured him.

"Don't you have something exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked coldly.

"So, this is where you hang, huh? Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents and two purebred cats, Chi Chi and Ding Dong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three," Miko recalled her past life in sadness and happiness at the same time.

"How nice for you," Jack sighed uninterestingly.

"No! How boring!" Miko corrected, causing Jack to look at her in surprise and interest in what she had to say, "It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

"To Jasper, Nevada? The entertainment capital of the world?" Jack scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, the brochere lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact," Miko remarked before saying on a lighter note, "And then, the last couple of days happened."

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked impatiently.

"You bet! I saw what you did today. When you saved Raff. When you came to save me!" Miko said.

"I was raised to be responsible. To my schoolwork, to my mum, my best friend, my job!" Jack explained bitterly as he placed the wheel back on his bike.

"Dude, hear me out!" Miko begged him, "You're no fry cook! You're a rock star! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks, Miko. But I think normal suits me fine," Jack sighed.

Miko sighed in frustration. She knew a lost cause when she saw one. So she climbed back into Bulkhead's passenger seat. Knowing that she had to get back home, Bulkhead turned the ignition and pulled out of Jack's driveway before disappearing from Jack's sight completely. Jack just sighed sadly. Now, he wasn't sure if he made the right choice to abandon them. But he didn't want to be a part of it if what he went through today happens on a daily basis. He didn't want to abandon Talida, most of all. But he couldn't see any other option. But he never wanted to hurt her feelings either. Suddenly, he was blinded by another bright light. He turned and gasped as he saw Talida coming out of a GroundBridge. Her cheeks were tearstrained. Her eyes were red and puffy. And her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. A classic sign that she is emotionally distraught. Immediately, he dropped his stuff and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just need to be with you right now," Talida whispered.

"Come on. Let's splash some cold water on your face. Then you can have a shower and we'll get some sleep. OK?" Jack suggested gently.

Talida nodded weakily in response. She knew not to argue with Jack. Not when he was worried about her. But that didn't stop her when he decided to leave the cause. But they wanted to forget about that. He gently took her by the hand and guided her into the house. He can finish fixing his bike early tomorrow morning before school. Or ask Talida if she could GroundBridge them.

When Talida finished her shower, she looked better then she did before when she arrived. The fact that she'd been crying was still obvious. But it wasn't as obvious as it was before. Originally, Jack wanted to leave the room so he could give Talida some privacy while she got changed. But Talida was still emotionally fragile and begged him not to leave. He just nodded in understanding and turned away while covering his eyes. When she gave him the OK, he turned around and saw his best friend standing there in a pair of his grey tracksuit pants and his oversized Kings of Leon t-shirt. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and she didn't have a single spec of make-up on her face. She didn't believe in wearing make-up except for special occasions. Even then, she barely wore make-up.

As Jack lied on his bed staring at the ceiling with Talida curled up against his side (they regularly did this when one of them was emotionally distraught. It doesn't mean anything), he found his mind wandering. His hand absently stroked her arm and brought her even closer to his form, showing no intention of letting her go. He couldn't help but think about his life-changing decision. He couldn't help but wonder…

Was abandoning the Autobots the right thing to do?

* * *

><p>"It can't be!" Ratchet gasped as he examined the equations Jack, Talida, Miko and Raff acquired earlier, "Optimus! Talida was right! These are engineering specs for a Space Time Vortex Generator!"<p>

"Megatron is building a Space Bridge. If he hasn't already," Optimus realized gravely.

"The sooner he leaves, the better," Bulkhead remarked as he and Bumblebee approached them.

"Bulkhead, a Space Bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth. But to bring through his conquoring army," Optimus proclaimed more gravely than before.

"The main event Megatron referred to. But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen soldiers is…," Ratchet trailed off as it all dawned on him.

"Precisely," Optimus agreed before finally voicing it aloud, "Cybertron…"

_**To be continued…**_

"_Risin' up. Straight to the top.  
><em>_Had the guts. Got the glory.  
><em>_Went the distance. Now I'm not gonna stop.  
><em>_Just a man and his will to survive._

_It's the eye of the tiger!  
><em>_It's the thrill of the fight!  
><em>_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals!  
><em>_And the last know survivor,  
>Stalks his prey in the night!<br>__And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger…_

_The eye of the tiger…  
><em>_The eye of the tiger…  
><em>_The eye of the tiger…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa… Got a little emotional at the end there. Who knew Talida felt that way about the whole Cybertronian war? Well, I've decided to get this up and SEE if I can get the final part of Darkness Rising up before I fly down to Sydney on Friday. But I'll be busy so I doubt I can. Today, I have to go shopping for clothes because I virtually have nothing that fits me. And then tomorrow, mum and I are gonna be busy shopping for last-minute things and gonna be packing because we fly out early in the morning so we can get to Sydney before lunch time. So wish me luck because I may need it to get this done by tomorrow night.<strong>

**BYE!**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 5

**© _Transformers Prime_ belongs to their respective owners.  
><strong>**© Talida Prime and other OCs belong to me.  
><strong>**© _Closer to the Edge_ belongs to 30 Seconds to Mars**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't remember the moment. I tried to forget.<br>__I lost myself. Is it better not said?  
><em>_I'm closer to the edge…_

_It was a thousand to one and a million to two.  
><em>_Time to go down into the flames. And I'm taking you,  
><em>_Closer to the edge…_

_No! I'm not saying I'm sorry!  
><em>_One day, maybe, we'll meet again!  
><em>_No! I'm not saying I'm sorry!  
><em>_One day, maybe, we'll meet again!  
><em>_NO! NO! NO! NO!_"

_**Previously on Transformers Prime…**_

"_Bravo, Optimus! You may wish to save your strength for the main event," Megatron advised._

"_We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of there," Arcee proclaimed._

"_It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity! What were you thinking, Miko?" Jack demanded in anger._

"_I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation," Raff remarked._

"_If this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it!" Jack decided._

"_Jack! Think this through for a minute!" Talida pleaded him._

"_No! Maybe you're OK with your life being like this. But I'm not!" Jack told her._

"_You think I actually want this? I just want to be able to have a choice! Just a stinking choice, Jack! Is that too much to ask?" Talida cried before she and Jack went in separate directions._

"_Your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship! And the delay of my plans!" Megatron exclaimed as he slapped Starscream._

"_Megatron is building a Space Bridge to bring through his conquoring army," Optimus announced._

"_But the only place where Megatron could recruit that many fallen warriors," Ratchet trailed off._

"_Cybertron," Optimus announced gravely._

"We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his Space Bridge. If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through his vortex and invade Earth, bending humankind to Megatron's twisted rule."

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?  
>The birth of us all and the death of a dream?<br>Closer to the edge…_

_The never-ending story.  
><em>_Paid for with pride and faith.  
><em>_We all fall short of glory.  
><em>_Lost in ourselves…_

_No! I'm not saying I'm sorry!  
><em>_One day, maybe, we'll meet again!  
><em>_No! I'm not saying I'm sorry!  
><em>_One day, maybe, we'll meet again!  
><em>_NO! NO! NO! NO!_"

At the KO Drive In, Jack raced on his bike so he could make it for his shift. Great. Another day of cleaning floors, washing dishes, deep-frying food and dealing with rude hungry customers. NOT what he was looking forward to. But he wanted to save up for a motorcycle. He had to now since he severed all ties with the Autobots (except for Talida, Miko and Raff). And one of the consequences in doing so was losing Arcee. Or so he thought…

"Nice bike."

Surprised, Jack turned around and saw Arcee in her motorcycle form in front of him in a parking space. Jack sighed in frustration. He knew that she would try to convince him to come back. But it's not gonna work. It never will. Jack is never going to go back.

"Arcee, really, Miko already tried. Tell Optimus I respect him big time and Talida that I'm sorry. Again. But if you're at war with the Decepticons, there's nothing I can do to help," Jack explained apologetically.

"Optimus didn't send me and no one's asking for your help," Arcee corrected.

"OK. If we both agree that I'm not warrior material," Jack remarked.

"Jack, I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking. Maybe you're growing on me. Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye. And neither is Talida," Arcee confessed, causing Jack to fully pay attention to her, clearly worried about his best friend, "When she poisoned herself with that bad batch of Energon two years ago, she was in a DEEP depression. And she's STILL battling that depression but is closer to the light at the end of the tunnel then before. Already, she's starting to spiral back. Her breakdown last night was a sign of that. It's only a matter of time before she makes another suicide attempt. Optimus is growing worried. He doesn't know what to do. And he ALWAYS knows what to do in a crisis. You're the only one that she actually reaches out to in times like this."

Jack stood there in shock. He never knew that she was still recovering from depression. Actually, Talida never TOLD him about her suffering through intense depression two years ago. And he never meant for his words last night to send her spiralling back into her depression; especially when she was well on her way to recovering from her previous bout of depression. So Jack stood there muling over the choices he had made over the past few days. Then he recalled Miko's words. He wasn't meant to be a fry cook. He was meant to be so much more than he is now. Then he found himself asking the very same question he had asked himself last night while Talida slept over after her breakdown:

Was leaving the Autobots the right decision?

* * *

><p>"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's Space Bridge: high in Earth's orbit," Ratchet announced.<p>

"Out of our reach," Optimus sighed as he gently stroked Talida's back.

"OK. So you guys don't fly. But can't you just GroundBridge there?" Miko suggested.

"The GroundBridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into the orbit, its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars," Ratchet explained.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the Space Bridge first is our only means of stopping him," Optimus proclaimed.

"Hey, Talida. Do you have any ideas?" Miko asked, only to get no answer from the depressed 15-year-old girl who just sat on the staircase motionless with tears running, "Talida? Hello? Are you in there?"

"She's been like that all day. She won't respond to any of us. Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee are closer to her than me and Ratchet and yet they can't get anything out of her. Arcee mentioned Jack and the tears started," Bulkhead explained.

They heard the familiar sound of Arcee's horn coming closer. They turned and saw her returning from her respective trip. This time, she had a passenger with her. Someone they all know. But Talida didn't notice. She's too dazed and upset to notice anything. She just sat on ther stairs with her head rested on her arms that were folded on top of her knees staring at the wall. A classic sign of depression. Everyone paid close attention to the passenger Arcee brought in. And that passenger was…

"Hey. Guess who's back," Jack said as he took off his helmet.

"Autobots, prepare for departure," Optimus instructed.

Jack's smile disappeared. Not because nobody acknowledged his return. But because he found Talida. He quickly tossed his helmet to the side (which hit Ratchet) and sprinted to the staircase where he knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Hey. Hey, Lida. It's me. I'm back. I'm staying with you guys. I won't abandon you again. I promise," Jack swore quietly as he tried to get a response out of her.

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier," Miko answered in a mysterious manner.

"Space?" Jack gasped, happening to overhear that part of the conversation, "I thought they didn't have a way to get there."

"They don't, really," Raff answered as Bumblebee placed him on the ground and they glanced worriedly at Talida, "Can you get anything out of her?"

"Hey. Come on, beautiful. Look at me," Jack pleaded her as he gently cupped her chin and turned her head to he could gaze into her striking blue and lavender eyes, "Hey. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Can you give me a smile? I miss your beautiful smile. Come on, baby girl."

Bumblebee almost fumed when he heard Jack calling his Talida pet names he should be calling her. Wait. HIS Talida? But he set that aside when he saw that it was working. Now, everyone was watching intently.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Hey. I'm here," Jack smiled as he scooped her into his arms.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with this," Talida recalled as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey. When we first became friends, I promised that I'd always be there for you and have your back no matter what. And I don't wanna break that promise. Besides, I miss you," Jack confessed.

"I miss you too," Talida smiled as they hugged tightly before she turned to the Autobots who looked relieved at her sudden change in emotions, "So, what's the plan?"

Bumblebee began explaining to Taldia their plan in his usual beeps and bleeps. She smiled and nodded as she listened intently.

"Be seeing you," Jack greeted uncomfortably to Arcee, earning a nod and a smile back.

"Be careful, Bee," Raff begged as Ratchet activated the GroundBridge.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko pouted to Bulkhead.

"Don't even think about following me," Bulkhead warned his friend.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on the planet teaming with humans, I will never forgive you," Ratchet threatened Optimus.

"Until we meet again, old friend," Optimus laughed before kneeling on his knee and cradling his teenage daughter – his precious treasure – against his spark, "If I don't come back, stay strong. For me, for Jack, for Arcee; for everyone. I love you, sweetspark."

"I love you too, dad," Talida muttered as she fiddled with the good-luck charm she had made and given him so long ago.

Smiling, he placed her back down and gently kissed the top of her head with his mouth plates. Afterwards, he joined Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee in front of the portal and said the famous three words,

"Autobots, roll out!"

Upon his command, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their alternative mode as Optimus transformed into the Peterbilt 932 Semi-Trailer. **(AN: I know. I'm so sad. I actually know what kind of truck Optimus transforms into. LEGGO!)** Jack walked out behind Talida and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner as they watched their family roll out for what could possibly be the last time. After all, this is a dangerous mission. And as Ratchet said before, there is a chance that the GroundBridge portal could split and the four of them could be scattered to different locations in the universe possibly without a way back to Earth and their life as they knew it. They were risking a lot for the planet that has become their safe harbour during the Cybertronian war. But if they were asked to do this again, they would in a sparkbeat.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus instructed.

High in Earth's atmosphere, all was quiet. The Earth looked like a soccer ball. **(AN: First comparison that came to mind. Don't judge.)** When Optimus saw the stars, he thought that while they were beautiful, they would never outshine the gleam and twinkle Arcee always had in her eyes whenever she was with him.

"Autobots, transform and gravitize," Optimus commanded.

Whilst floating in space, the four Autobots transformed and floated towards the Space Bridge. Electricity cackled between their feet and the portal until they landed safely and were stable. Bulkhead wasn't as graceful as the others. He stumbled with his footing and would've drifted off into space if it weren't for the gravitational stabilizers all Transformers had in their feet.

"Don't look down. Or up. Or left," Bulkhead instructed himself quietly.

They heard the sound of a familiar engine approaching them. They turned around and saw the Decepticon warship known as the Nemesis approach them. While the Autobots were relieved that they had managed to beat the Decepticons here, there was still the chance that the Decepticons would succeed in their plan despite the attempts to thrawt them made by Optimus and his fellow comrades. But they were willing to risk it all to put a stop to Megatron's ways. Besides, they already risked being scattered away when they used the Groundbridge to travel to the Space Bridge in the first place. To them, what's another risk?

"So Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee summised in disbelief.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling this Space Bridge, nothing gets in or out," Optimus proclaimed as the four Autobots unfolded the blasters from their arms.

* * *

><p>Inside the Nemesis, Megatron stared at his enemies pictured on the scanners. He couldn't help but chuckle at their heroic attempt to thrawt his plans. Megatron thinks his plans are fool-proof. That there is no way that he can be stopped.<p>

"Optimus Prime never disappoints. Unlike you, Starscream!" Megatron remarked.

"No need for concern, father. Soundwave is locking onto Cybertron's coordinates," Malita reassured her father.

"Per my instructions," Starscream piped in nervously.

* * *

><p>"Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked impatiently.<p>

"It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their intersteller navagation system," Optimus observed.

"Huh. That's my handy work," Bulkhead recalled.

"Great work, Bulkhead," Optimus complimented, "Without the dish, _Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron._"

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raff asked.

"Naturally," Ratchet scoffed, "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his Space Bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. _A remote one._"

"Hmph. From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there'd exist a single radiotelescope dish on powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron," Ratchet retorted.

"DON'T DISS THE TECHNOLOGY, YA FOOL!" Talida snapped.

"You know your best friend is back to normal when she starts screaming in the style of Mr T," Jack laughed.

"What about a whole bunch of LINKED radiotelescope dishes?" Raff suggested as he typed in various commands, "Like the giant Sisor Ray in Texas?" **(AN: Uh…is that spelt correctly? Some help would be greatly appreciated here, people! LEGGO!)**

Ratchet blabbed the language Gibberish before berating the youngest human, "This is not child's play!"

"_Good thinking, Raff. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the aray staff of the security hazard._"

"You! Soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!" a STILL dazed Agent Fowler instructed before passing out, causing Talida to fall to the ground laughing her aft off.

"That may be a challenge," Ratchet remarked. **(AN: What will be a challenge, Ratchet? Asking Fowler for his help or putting on some pants?)**

"I can't get past the aray's firewalls. They're too thick," Raff proclaimed.

"You actually think you can actually keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet scoffed in disbelief.

"Maybe. IF I can get in," Raff answered.

"Wait, wait, wait. Raff, what if we can get you all the way in?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Like inside-the-building in?" Talida suggested.

"I could log into their internal networking from the other side of the firewall," Raff answered.

"The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on-sight," Optimus declined.

"But, dad! I'll be with them!" Talida piped in.

"_I'm not putting my daughter's safety at risk!_"

"But, dad!" Talida began objecting.

"_No buts! You are to stay on base with Ratchet!_"

"CAN YOU NOT BE OVERPROTECTIVE OF US FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, YOU WELL-MEANING SON OF A BITCH?" Talida screamed.

"I admire you so much right now," Jack sighed dreamily before turning to the monitors, "Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself. This is bigger than the safety of three humans."

"Yeah! If we let the 'Cons win, we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet!" Miko piped in.

"Talida, was the swearing really necessary?" Optimus asked.

"It got the point across, didn't it?" Talida retorted.

"True. But you're grounded for the rest of the day and tomorrow," Optimus decided.

"Aw come on!" Talida and Arcee pouted.

"I was gonna take her shopping tomorrow," Arcee grumbled.

"Sorry, Arcee. Raff?" Optimus asked as all eyes went on Raff.

"I want to give it a shot," Raff decided.

"So, lover boy, can we go?" Talida asked.

"You're not gonna stop nagging me if I don't let you go, are you?" Optimus sighed.

"You've known me for how long now?" Talida smirked.

"Yes. You can go. Just try NOT to get injured or killed," Optimus begged her.

"When do I ever?" Talida retorted.

* * *

><p>"Surely, Lord Megatron. The Autobots are up to something," Starscream observed.<p>

"Really, Starscream?" Megatron gasped sarcastically as he got really up close and personal with his second-in-command and pressed a button, "CRUSH THEM!"

NOW the trouble starts. Decepticon ships began flying away from the Nemesis and swarming around the four Autobots who are vastly out-numbered.

"Here comes the welcoming committee," Bulkhead remarked.

* * *

><p>In Texas, a GroundBridge portal opened behind the security fences of a facility that Jack, Talida, Miko and Raff would try to infultrate to stop the Decepticons from opening a Space Bridge portal to Cybertron, revive the fallen soldiers with the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer and wreck havoc on Earth. The four jumped out of the portal and it closed behind them. Talida felt and looked normal. Her three friends however…well, they looked better.<p>

"That'll take some getting used to," Jack remarked as he shook his head so he could stop seeing double.

"Whoa!" Miko gasped.

Before them was a whole column of satellite dishes. And it was unknown to the workers inside that Decepticons have those satelites linked to the coordinates of their home planet. And that three humans and one techno-organic were going to infiltrate the facility as well to stop them. Realizing that there was no time to waste, the four friends looked at each other and started running.

* * *

><p>Up in Earth's orbit, things weren't looking that hot for the Autobots. More Decepticons swarmed then the four of them combined could defeat. But that didn't tear them down. They kept going. They weren't going to stop. Even if hell started raining down upon them, they would never stop until every last one of those Decepticons was defeated.<p>

Optimus shot one Decepticon, grabbed his body and threw it at an oncoming Decepticon, destroying them both easily. Bulkhead ditched his blaster for his hammer and started whacking heads off. Arcee, too, ditched her blasters. But instead of a hammer like Bulkhead, she used the blades in her arms, slicing and dicing the Decepticons until there was nothing left.

* * *

><p>"Security sure is lack in this place," Miko remarked after she and Talida scanned the hallways.<p>

"But we still wouldn't be able to escape through the front door that easily," Talida retorted as they watched Raff work his computer magic.

"I'm in…and so are the Decepticons," Raff announced.

"WHAT?" Jack gasped.

"How can you tell?" Miko wanted to know.

"Schematics," Raff replied.

"With the same equations we saw on their ship yesterday," Talida added.

"But this time, we can download it," Raff and Talida chorused as Talida plugged in Raff's USB.

"It's gotta be the Space Bridge," Miko said.

"The Decepticons are sincing it to the dishes. But we can sinc to them," Talida proclaimed.

"Will they know?" Jack asked nervously.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in their system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house," Raff reassured them.

"Not to cast any doubts. But I wouldn't be too sure about that. Soundwave is the eyes and ears of the Decepticons. There's nothing he doesn't see or hear," Talida retorted, "And the worst part is, you never know if he's listening or just watching you. The guy's like a ninja!"

What Jack, Miko and Raff don't know is the fact that Talida is right. Soundwave has plugged himself into the main control systems for the dishes to pinpoint the coordinates of Cybertron. And he was also watching their every move and listening to every word they say…

* * *

><p>As the Autobots continued their battle against the Decepticon drones, they felt the Space Bridge they were standing on shake and shift. Bulkhead, being the least graceful of the Autobots, nearly lost his balance. Arcee almost did to. In fact, she almost fell. Optimus, being the Autobot closest and the most stable to her, placed one arm on her waist and pulled her against his side. Arcee was thankful for the stability he provided…whilst wishing that the butterflies that had begun to form in her stomach due to their closeness would go away. <strong>(AN: I know that doesn't happen in the show. But hey. An ArceeOptimus shipper saw an opportunity and she went for it. Wouldn't you?)**

"What just happened?" Arcee asked as she clung to him.

"The Decepticons are locking on to Cybertron," Optimus proclaimed gravely.

That was when the two fully realized their predicament. Optimus was holding Arcee flush against his form and Arcee was clinging to his chasis for stability. Blushing, the two awkwardly moved apart and returned to the respective Decepticon they were fighting before. They at least had the decency to allow them a little moment together before they attempted to obliviate them. However, if they were going against Megatron or a certain someone from Arcee's past, they would not be as kind.

"Lord Megatron, the Space Bridge is ready for activation," Starscream announced.

"Finally," Megatron rasped.

* * *

><p>"They're locked on to Cybertron," Talida observed as she looked at where the satelite dishes were aimed at displayed on the computer screen before her.<p>

"But not for long," Raff promised as he worked his magic.

Once Raff had finished typing in his commands, the dishes which were once pointed up high returned to their normal position towards the desert and beyond.

* * *

><p>Up on the Space Bridge, the Autobots and Decepticons felt said bridge move back to its original position under their feet. Bumblebee jumped up and down waving his arms in the air cheering something along the lines of 'Raff did it!' as Optimus took down one last Decepticon standing before him.<p>

"Indeed, Bumblebee. This can only be Raff's doing," Optimus agreed happily.

"And we didn't get a call saying that Talida's injured. You went all overprotective of her for nothing," Arcee smiled softly at him.

"I never go overprotective of her for nothing," Optimus scoffed.

"Sure you don't," Arcee agreed sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Starscream, what is happening?" Megatron demanded.<p>

"Soundwave, what is happening?" Starscream repeated into the commlink system.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Soundwave went through the security footage of the facility until he reached one of the control rooms where he saw Jack, Talida, Miko and Raff hacking into the systems and foiling their plans. Talida was right. Soundwave sees and hears everything. It was only a matter of time before he noticed their presence.<p>

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron. I'll just undo that again," Raff sighed.

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked Talida nervously.

"It's only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming," Raff answered for her.

"Yeah, Jack. What are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away," Miko scoffed.

"Don't be too sure about that," Talida retorted fearfully as she noticed one of Soundwave's claws coming closer to them.

Worried, Jack turned around and screamed when he saw that Talida was right. That was one of Soundwave's claws. The claw grabbed Jack, Talida and Miko and threw them around the room. The three screamed and clung to the arm AND each other while Raff kept trying to stop the Decepticons from redirecting the satelite dishes to Cybertron.

"I won't let them log on again," Raff swore.

The claw threw Jack into the wall. He hit it hard before landing on the ground. Next to him, Miko did the same thing. Both of them were OK. Eventually, Talida joined them as well. Except she hit her head hard and landed on her side unconscious. Her legs were bent as if she'd been running. Her right arm was draped with her triceps against her rib cage and her biceps resting on her stomach. And her left arm was lying on the floor on a straight line underneath her head. On her voyage to the wall, her head met one of Soundwave's claws, so there was a small cut.

"Talida!" Jack screamed as he cradled her in his arms, "Wake up! Wake up! Come on, Lida!"

Then the claw went for Raff. Thankfully, he managed to unplug his USB containing all the data before beginning the game known as 'Dodge the Claw.' Knowing they had to fight, Miko staggered over to where an axe was resting on hooks against the wall. With a battle cry, she ran forward and took a swing at Soundwave's arm. But he dodged the attack and threw her against the wall again. She landed next to Talida. Jack looked at the two worriedly before he and Raff noticed that Soundwave now had the axe Miko wielded.

"You handed it an axe?" Jack asked Miko in disbelief.

"Not good," Raff remarked.

"Come on, Talida. Wake up. We need your awesome ninja fighting skills right about now," Miko whispered nervously to her unconscious friend.

But instead of taking a swing at them, he retracted his arm. As soon as Soundwave redirected the satellites to Cybertron AGAIN, he cut the hard line with the axe. This prevented Raff from being able to make another attempt to hack them again. Jack, Miko and Raff barged into the main control room. Jack was carrying the unconscious Talida bridal style. Soundwave turned and stared at them. Taking the opportunity, Miko snapped a photo of the Decepticon on her phone. Whilst replaying the footage of them doing so, Soundwave transformed into his alternate form (a jet) and flew away from the facility.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko wanted to know.

"He cut the hard line. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron for good," Raff proclaimed sadly.

* * *

><p>"Now, Starscream?" Megatron asked impatiently.<p>

"Now," Starscream nodded as he pressed the button.

Behind them, the Space Bridge Activated. Optimus turned and saw that it was indeed alive and ready to go. He didn't notice Megatron climb up onto the roof of his ship carrying his entire supply of Dark Energon.

"At last!" Megatron cheered before he threw the Dark Energon towards the portal.

Optimus sent shots at the Blood of Unicron. But every shot missed. Before anyone could do anything about it, the Dark Energon disappeared into the portal. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee fell to stand next to their commander. They watched as the Dark Energon fell like a meteor towards the dead planet before landing with a bang. In an instant, all of Cybertron came back to life…along with the fallen soldiers buried within.

"ARISE, MY LEGION!" Megatron cried.

"So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"_Optimus!_ I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Space Bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature!" Ratchet announced.

"_Dark Energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the Space Bridge._ There's enough live Energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the fire power to ignite it," Optimus explained.

"If I knew how the Space Bridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that defeat," Ratchet replied.

"Um, would schematics help?" Raff offered as he held up his USB while Jack tended to his still unconscious best friend.

"Optimus, I must say. The Space Bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked.

"I am afraid so," Optimus answered gravely.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead. While I make my stand," Optimus instructed before they went off to do so…except for Arcee because he grabbed her arm gently and their eyes locked together, "Be careful."

"Always am," Arcee nodded before leaving.

Optimus is certainly ready to make his stand. In his alternative mode, Megatron flew towards the Space Bridge. Once he was directly above the floor, he transformed to his bipedal mode. The final battle is about to commense…

"Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat," Megatron remarked.

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army, Megatron. But I might derail its objective…by removing its head," Optimus warned as he unfolded his blade from his arm.

"Highly unlikely, Optimus. As I am infused with their very might!" Megatron announced.

"One shall stand! One shall fall!" Optimus proclaimed.

Now the battle starts. Well…it's mainly a sword fight rather than a fist fight. Because their main method of attack is to swing their swords at each other! Even with the Dark Energon flowing through his veins, Megatron's strength was weakening under Optimus' own strength. But did that stop him? No. Above them…

* * *

><p>"These things are getting closer! That's bad, right?" Fowler asked.<p>

"Mm-hmm," Talida hummed sleepily as she leaned against Jack for support (she came to as Megatron started battling Optimus).

"_Ratchet, we're in position._"

"Arcee, pay close attention," Ratchet advised.

* * *

><p>As the fight ensues, the audience goes, "Ooooooh… That's gonna leave a mark!" because Megatron just punched Optimus in the face and took a slash at his stomach. Before Optimus knew it, his sword was sliced in two. Megatron sent him flying…then grabbed his foot and tossed him around like a rag doll. Optimus was injured. His strength was flaying. But will he give up? Well…as the saying goes…NEVER! SAY! NEVER!<p>

"_Master?_"

"Starscream! What is it?" Megatron demanded in annoyance as he was close to finishing Optimus once and for all.

"I do not wish to question your all-seen wisdom. But I believe the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your bridge this time," Starscream warned.

"Ah, misdirection, Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon," Megatron complimented before raising his blaide…

But Optimus blocked it with the little bit of blade he had left. His strength was growing beyond expectations. He was ready to finish this once and for all.

"I chose my side!" Optimus retorted as he threw Megatron towards the Space Bridge.

Optimus folded his destroyed blade back into his arm and unfolded his blaster cannon in its place. He began firing shots at the Decepticon Commander. However, that didn't last long. Megatron transformed into his alternate mode and flew closer to the Space Bridge as his army drew near.

"_Starscream, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the Space Bridge for pickup._"

* * *

><p>"<em>Now follow the line from the flow ingulator to the Energon pump. There should be a valve.<em>"

On the underside of the Space Bridge, Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood guard while Arcee followed Ratchet's instructions to disable the Space Bridge. Half the time, she understood what he was saying. Other times, she would have to ask Raff or Talida for translation.

"I see it," Arcee announced.

"_Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current._"

It took most of Arcee's strength to complete the task. But she managed to reverse the current. As soon as she let go of the handles, electricity cackled from the wiring of the Space Bridge, searching for stable ground to cling to.

"_Current, reversed._"

"YES!" Fowler cheered before staring at Raff nervously, "Right?"

"I'll activate the GroundBridge," Talida nodded.

"Not while you're concussed, have a cut the size of Jasper on your head, seeing double and can faint at any second," Jack denied as he placed her on the couch gently.

"_SHE'S WHAT?_"

"Whoops," Jack smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>While Arcee was distracted by the injury the young woman she considered a daughter sustained during the raid with her friends, Starscream took his chance. He fired a shot at Arcee. The shot hit her square in the chest. She screamed in pain as she blacked out and bounced on the ground before floating to beyond.<p>

"ARCEE!" Talida screamed.

Meanwhile, their plan was working. The Space Bridge was exploding. But Megatron didn't care. He flew closer to the portal. But he did care about something else…

"STARSCREAM! WHERE IS MY SHIP?" Megatron demanded.

"We would never make it, Lord Megatron! Don't be a fool! Take flight and retreat!" Starscream begged.

* * *

><p>"<em>Optimus! The GroundBridge is ready and waiting!<em>"

"AUTOBOTS! JUMP! NOW!" Talida instructed.

_Talida has what it takes to lead in my absense._ Optimus noted as he jumped into the GroundBridge. With explosions of chaos following behind them, Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed. Bumblebee ran up a spike and jumped. He wasn't going to abandon his friend. Not when they needed each other. He grabbed Arcee and followed his commander and friend into the GroundBridge. The portal closed behind them.

"My legion," Megatron observed.

One Terrocon reached out his hand for Megatron. Megatron's mood was suddenly disrupted. The Decepticon commander looked up and noticed that the Space Bridge was exploding around him. But he was so close. He wasn't going to back down from retrieving his army.

"NO!" Megatron gasped as he reached into the portal.

But just as it did, the Space Bridge exploded in a bright blue light. To astronomers, the phenomenon would look like a Supernova. But to those who know the truth, the Space Bridge was gone. And ingulfed in that explosion was the army of revived Terrocon soldiers and Megatron himself.

"Decepticons, it is will deep sorrow that I note for the log that the spark of my father, Lord Megatron, has been estinguished. All hail Lord Starscream!" Malita proclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're…?" Raff asked nervously from Talida's embrace.<p>

"Four life signals. One very faint," Ratchet read out gravely.

"Arcee," Talida gasped as Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "She's injured. I can feel it."

Talida felt tears pricking her eyes. So she let go of Raff and hid her face in Jack's shoulder. Immediately, he held her tight, running his hands up and down her back and through her brown hair, whispering comforting words into her ear. Suddenly, they heard figures bursting through the portal. They looked and saw Optimus break through the barrier. Upon seeing his daughter injured and upset, his spark ached heavilly. He ran towards her and scooped her into his hands, cradling her against his spark chamber as he did so before.

"Bulkhead!" Miko squealed in delight as she saw her new friend break through the barrier.

Immediately, Bulkhead lowered his hand and she hugged it. Jack and Raff raced down the steps, eager to meet Arcee and Bumblebee upon arrival. However, the moment they did was bittersweet. They were happy that Bumblebee arrived home. But the mood immediately soured when they saw that he was carrying his injured friend. Optimus' spark shattered even more. There was no denying that he cared a great deal for the young soldier. He's watched over her ever since she was a newborn sparkling. And over time, their special bond had grown deeper. And now his love for her fuelled his protective instincts when it came to Arcee's safety. She was the first sparkling he had blessed when he became a Prime. In fact, he was the one who named her Arcee. He even imprinted on her (not that she knows it yet). **(AN: Yes. I got that from Twilight…the imprinting part, I mean. But the femme doesn't find out that a mech has imprinted on her until the mech finds a way to show his love for her. Yeah. Kinda weird, right? And I pretty much just spoiled everything when it comes to Optimus and Arcee for ya. Whoops!)** And the thought of him losing his other half before they had the chance to share their life together brought tears to his eyes.

"We lost one this week. By the All Spark, don't let it be two," Ratchet begged.

Optimus gently set Talida to her feet. Together, they ran over to Bumblebee and Arcee. When Optimus laid eyes on her, she was barely hanging onto life. Her spark beated less frequently and her light slowly dimmed.

"Arcee," Jack sobbed as he placed his hand on her own metallic hand.

"Come on, Arcee. Come back. Please," Talida pleaded, her voice cracking with emotion as she and Jack were close to breaking down in each other's arms.

She placed her hand on Arcee's hand, side-by-side with Jack's hand. Optimus bravely walked forward and placed a hand on her cheek affectionately, stroking her helm as if it would bring her back. The other Autobots knew of the commander's feelings for the young warrior. They didn't question it or protest. She had been imprinted by him at birth. Rules had to be followed. If something bad happened to the intended sparkmate for a commander, the commander was allowed to inflict the same type of pain in the same manner to the Transformer who brought the femme harm and get away with it. Also, the intended femme is untouchable.

Slowly, Arcee came back to life in their hands. She opened her eyes weakily and smiled at the three of them. Talida smiled in glee and hugged her hand.

"Hey. What happened to careful?" Arcee asked in a scolding manner.

"Guess I've got a bit of the Prime in me," Talida smiled before pointing to her father, "And blame this guy! He taught me everything!"

Everyone laughed in joy as Optimus took his close friend from Bumblebee's arms into his own. Talida smiled knowingly and gave her father a discrete wink. Optimus smiled and bent down at Arcee's request so she could see eye-to-eye with Jack.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world," Arcee smirked.

"But you're my first," Jack retorted with a sad smile. A smile that Arcee returned in a heartbeat.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet inquired.

"Not even he could have survived Ground Zero," Optimus answered in a dismissing manner.

"Prime!" Fowler called out, breaking the mood, "I didn't get to thank you bots for the save. I owe you one. We all do. And Talida? Nice job out there today. You're a natural born leader."

"I learned from the best," Talida beamed as she stood next to Optimus.

"That you have," Fowler nodded in agreement before departing the base.

"Is this the part where you have to say goodbye and tell us to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked nervously as Optimus placed Arcee onto the berth so Ratchet could check her over.

The next day, Miko sat on the steps at the high school waiting for her new friends. As she thought of them, Raff ran towards her from the footpath and Jack and Talida exited the school building. They smiled and shared their laughs as Talida took out her camera and took a snap of the group. Everyone stared at them. But they did not judge. They knew they were inseperable now. Then they turned to their three Autobot protectors waiting for them. Bulkhead and Bumblebee opened their doors and the three flashed their lights. Miko climbed into Bulkhead's passenger seat while Raff did the same with Bumblebee. Jack climbed on and passed a helmet to Talida. She smiled happily and climbed on behind him, placing the helmet on her head and wrapping her arms securely around his waist. Then they all took off, riding away through the desert as the sun disappeared below the horizon. They could never have a normal life again now that they've met the Autobots. They are targets for the blood-thirsty Decepticons. They have experienced adventures their classmates could only dream about. Adventures that no one besides the Autobots, Agent Fowler, Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf can ever know about. Prices will have to be paid for the secrecy and the adventures that they will have in the future. Prices that are small and can easily be paid. Then there's the prices that are too big for them to pay. That could possibly be sacrificing another teammate for the sake of billions or coming face to face with the demons from your past you want to let go of. Even with those threats looming over Jack, Miko, Raff and even Talida, they didn't care. Because they had something to fight for. And if someone asked what they would change about their experiences with the Autobots, they would answer…

They wouldn't change a thing. Because they like the way everything is right here, right now. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strengths in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends. True warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime. And I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: we will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home."

"_(NO! NO! NO! NO!) I will never forget!  
><em>_(NO! NO!) I will never regret!  
><em>_(NO! NO!) I will live my life…  
><em>_(NO! NO! NO! NO!) I will never forget!  
><em>_(NO! NO!) I will never forget!  
><em>_(NO! NO!) I will live my life…_

_No! I'm not saying I'm sorry!  
>One day, maybe, we'll meet again!<br>NO! NO!  
><em>_No! I'm not saying I'm sorry!  
><em>_One day, maybe, we'll meet again!  
><em>_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_Closer to the edge…  
><em>_Closer to the edge…  
><em>_NO! NO! NO! NO!  
><em>_Closer to the edge…  
><em>_Closer to the edge…  
><em>_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_Closer to the edge…_"

* * *

><p><strong>I spent most of last night and all of this morning working on this chapter so I could keep my promise of having this chapter up by today. And no. I won't get Masters and Students up because I fly out tomorrow morning and I can't work on it during my trip. I'll miss you guys! Reviews will make me happy! I can still check my emails on my iPhone while I'm away!<strong>

**BYE!**


	6. Optimus and Arcee: Angels

**Since I love you guys, I thought I'd squeeze this chapter in before my departure tomorrow morning.**

**I own nothing. ENJOY!**

**WARNING! MAY BE OOC! WARNING!**

* * *

><p><em>I sit and wait.<br>__Does an angel contemplate my fate?  
><em>_And do they know?  
><em>_The places where we go?  
><em>_When we're grey and old?_

He remembered that day. It is always fresh on his mind. He had stepped out of Primus' core. He had just been made the last living Prime on Cybertron, the planet that was slowly dying. When he stepped out, they knew. They all knew that he was no longer Orion Pax, the humble clerk. He was now Optimus Prime, an almighty leader destined to protect Cybertron and its people, beliefs, rules and customs.

A Prime is meant to be selfless. Willing to go to any means to protect anyone and anything. You can't be born a Prime. It is not a right that can just be taken. It is not a right that is given to just anyone. It's a gift earned by the purest heart. It is given to the person destined for greatness. And the humble clerk had captured the hearts and interest of the High Council when he protested his former mentor's words and proved himself to be Prime.

So it was no surprise when a couple with a newborn sparkling that is still to be named walked up to him. Like the people of Cybertron – excluding the Decepticons – they were rejoicing the fact that the next Prime had finally been found and given the legendary Matrix of Leadership. Their sparkling just happened to be born while Optimus was inside the core speaking to Primus. They wanted to grant their new sparkling the honour of being blessed by a Prime just minutes after being born. And it was an honor Optimus happily gave.

The father passed the newborn sparkling onto him. When the sparkling was in his arms, Optimus found himself looking directly into the blue and lavender eyes that would captivate him as the sparkling grew. Suddenly, he felt the urge to do something mechs do when they meet the one they would later spend the rest of their lives with. The one who would later become his sparkmate. Optimus was nervous about this feeling. He was many years her senior. But fate decreed they would be together. In an ancient Cybertronian tongue, he waved his hand over her face. The sparkling cooed and reached for his hand. When he was done, the sparkling bared the Cybertronian symbol for bravery on her arm and the mark of a soul mate for a Prime on her chest over her spark chamber. The parents were happy. They had gotten their wish. Their sparkling was blessed by a Prime. And, at just minutes old, she had a soul mate as wel.

"She shall be called Arcee," he had proclaimed as he passed the newborn daughter to the overjoyed parents.

'_Cos I have been told,  
><em>_That salvation lets their wings unfold.  
><em>_So when I'm lying in my bed,  
><em>_Thoughts running through my head._

It would be many years before they would see each other again. This time, as an adolesent. Optimus was battling yet another Decepticon that had infiltrated the city. He was tired of war. He desired peace. So did his Autobot army. But the Decepticons desired power and bloodshed. After taking down the said Decepticon, Optimus heard a bloodcurdling scream. He turned and saw a blue and silver younging with light pink frames around her face. Her blue and lavender eyes were filled with fear as a Decepticon approached with his blaster charged up. Optimus knew the young girl. He was the one who had blessed her when she was a newborn sparkling. He was the one who had named her. He has watched her grown over the years into a beautiful and lively young girl. And he was the one who had marked her.

The Cybertronian in danger was Arcee.

_And I feel that love is dead.  
><em>_I'm loving angels instead._

Knowing that he would never let anything happen to her, he ran towards the Decepticon, his instincts to protect the youngling fuelling his every action.

"Stay away from her!" Optimus had yelled as he began attacking the Decepticon to protect his Arcee.

Arcee whimpered as she saw the violence unfold in front of her. Within moments, the Decepticon who tried to lay his hands on her was nothing but a pile of scrap metal. Optimus knelt before the crying girl and gently wiped her tears away.

"It's OK, young one. It's over," Optimus cooed as he held her close to his spark chamber, which hummed in content at the contact with his soul mate.

"Thank you!" Arcee sobbed as Optimus stood with her in his arms and began carrying her home, "When I grow up, I want to be just like you!"

"Arcee, you should grow up to be just like you. A strong, brave, confident young woman," Optimus told her as they continued the voyage to Arcee's worried family.

_And through it all…  
><em>_She offers me protection.  
><em>_A lot of love and affection.  
><em>_Whether I'm right or wrong…_

He didn't see her again until years after that day. She was a recent graduate from the Academy. Looking to join the army. As commander, he had to choose the soldiers himself. The commanding officers ranked below him would choose where they would go after that. Slowly, he walked through the rows of potential soldiers, his eyes scanning in everything about them. So far, he had filled up every place except one. All of them were men. Then he came across the familiar blue and lavender eyes. He saw Arcee again.

He wanted to be a part of her. He wanted her to be a part of him. He wanted everything with her. But he did not want to put her life at risk. But the wisdom of the Primes and his spark told him to choose her. They told him that she was a part of her destiny. That all of this was his destiny. He could never deny his Spark and the wisdom of the Primes. And Arcee was the best soldier in the class.

So he knelt before her and lifted her helm gently so they saw eye-to-eye. His spark begged him to kiss her. He would in a sparkbeat. But he can't. Not in front of army officials and cadets. He had to maintain his decorum and composure. So he placed his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Welcome to the army."

The males were outraged. The army was no place for a woman. But they knew better then to argue with a Prime. If their only female classmate was handpicked by Optimus Prime himself to join the army, then there must be a reason. However, Arcee didn't end up in his unit. And just like the last time he saw her, it would be years before they would be reunited. But this time, the moment would be bittersweet.

_And down the waterfall…  
><em>_Wherever it may take me,  
><em>_I know that life won't break me.  
><em>_When I come to call,  
><em>_She won't forsake me.  
><em>_I'm loving angels instead…_

He had heard sobbing coming from the medical bay. Optimus was roaming the hallways of the Autobot base in Cybertron when he heard the crying. Naturally, he was concerned. He did not like seeing anyone upset. So he walked into the medical bay and towards the quarters the sobs were coming from. He looked inside and his felt as if his spark had shattered.

There was his Arcee with a small bandage on her cheek and her arm in a sling crying heartbroken tears.

_When I'm feeling weak,  
><em>_And my pain walks down a one-way street.  
><em>_I look above._

"Arcee," Optimus started gently.

"Optimus!" Arcee gasped as she hurriedly wiped her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned," Optimus confessed as he walked in and sat on her berth, "Is it about…?"

"Tailgate," Arcee finished with her voice breaking.

Optimus couldn't prevent himself from doing this. Nor did he want to. He wrapped his arms around the smaller woman and allowed her to cry into his chest. He was thankful that people rarely came into the medical bay. The only people who came were the medics and their assistants and they never come unless they are paged to their wards after curfew. So Optimus and Arcee would have their alone time together. And no one can ever interrupt them or find out.

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love.  
><em>_And as the feeling grows,  
><em>_She breathes flesh to my bones._

"I heard about what happened with Airachnid," Optimus sighed gravely.

"I told her the truth. I don't know anything about the attack co-ordinates. I swore upon the All Spark that I didn't know anything. And she killed him! She killed my partner!" Arcee sobbed.

"Airachnid is a Decepticon, Arcee. You can never trust their word. Even if you gave them what they want, they would never keep their end of the bargain," Optimus reminded her.

"Seeing her slicing Tailgate's spark chamber made me want to do the same to her!" Arcee growled.

That shocked Optimus. Arcee was never one for revenge. Then again, she and Tailgate shared a close relationship. One of brother and sister. There wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other. And seeing that all ended with one swipe broke Optimus' spark as well as Arcee's.

"Revenge never solves anything, Arcee. You are a brilliant soldier. The best soldier I've ever known. And I never want to see you stoop down to their level. You are too smart for that. Tailgate died with honor. He died to save his friend. He is one with the All Spark now. He no longer has to live through the pain and suffering of this war. He is in a happier place. And he will always watch over you," Optimus proclaimed.

"Thank you, Optimus. You always did know what to say," Arcee smiled, causing Optimus to chuckle.

"I shall see you when you're better, soldier," Optimus promised as he laid her down on her berth like a father putting his child to bed.

"Goodnight, Optimus," Arcee whispered before falling into recharge.

Optimus felt relief in his spark. His Arcee was no longer depressed. She had been comforted. She now knew that Tailgate is in a happier, safer place and will always live on through her.

"Goodnight, Arcee," Optimus murmured before placing a soft kiss on the top of her helm.

With one last lingering gaze, he walked away.

_And when love is dead,  
><em>_I'm loving angels instead._

It was another six months before they saw each other again. Optimus was gathering a team to head to Earth to fight any Decepticon that lingered there. He hated having to say goodbye to Arcee. He never wanted to. So he was relieved when the CO announced that she was going with him. And there she stood in the ship next to him as his second-in-command. It satisfied his spark slightly, the knowledge that she was going with him. But it would never be satisfied until he claimed Arcee as his own.

_And through it all…  
><em>_She offers me protection.  
><em>_A lot of love and affection.  
><em>_Whether I'm right or wrong…_

"Are you ready to go, Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"Whenever you're ready, Optimus," Arcee beamed at him.

With a nod, the ship lifted off. The entire voyage, Arcee stared at Cybertron until it was completely from her view. Until it was gone.

_And down the waterfall…  
><em>_Wherever it may take me,  
><em>_I know that life won't break me.  
><em>_When I come to call,  
><em>_She won't forsake me.  
><em>_I'm loving angels instead._

She stayed for ten years. It was a matter of time before they got the call saying that Arcee had to return to help their spies infiltrate various Decepticon facilities. Naturally, Optimus protested. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere without him. But Arcee begged him to let her go, clearly convinced that he didn't need her here on Earth with him. But he DID need her. Not just to keep his head clear. Not just to satisfy his spark. But for his nine-year-old daughter who had grown to love the femme. No matter how much it broke his spark, he let her go.

"But you must come back," Optimus said to her during the call.

"I will come back," Arcee nodded.

"Can we write letters to each other?" 9-year-old Talida Prime had asked her.

Leaving Talida was what made leaving hard for Arcee. She had grown to love the techno-organic child like Talida was in fact her biological daughter.

"We will stay in touch. I will never forget you. I will never forget any of you," Arcee swore.

_And through it all...  
><em>_She offers me protection.  
><em>_A lot of love and affection.  
><em>_Whether I'm right or wrong…_

It was Arcee's last night on Earth before she left. She had decided to take a drive to gaze at the desert night sky for the last time. She didn't want to tell anyone – especially Optimus and Talida – but there was the chance that she might never come back. Because her first mission back on Cybertron was a suicide mission. One she might not survive.

Optimus had followed her. He wanted to spend one night with her. Just one night before she left him. Arcee turned to face him. His cryptic blue eyes gazed lovingly into her blue and lavender optics. They seemed to be in a trance, almost. They were drawn to each other. Slowly, they approached each other. They met halfway. Optimus stroked her cheek plates lovingly before switching off her commlink. Arcee did the same to him.

"Tonight, it's you and me," Optimus rumbled into the night air.

"Tonight," Arcee whispered.

Their lips met in a tender kiss that grew passionate. That night, out in the desert underneath the stars, Optimus and Arcee consumated their destiny. Their untold love for each other. When it was over, they promised to never forget and regret. But they had to live like it never happened. To protect her, Optimus had said. To protect her from Megatron who would use her and Talida against him. But when Arcee left the following morning, Optimus shed his tears with his daughter.

_And down the waterfall…  
><em>_Wherever it may take me,  
><em>_I know that life won't break me.  
><em>_When I come to call,  
><em>_She won't forsake me.  
><em>_I'm loving angels instead…_

Optimues didn't see Arcee again until four years later. Talida and Arcee kept in touch through holographic letters. Eventually, she found out about the suicide mission Arcee went on following her return to Cybertron. Talida was hurt but relieved that she survived and promised to keep it between them.

When Arcee returned to Earth, Optimus was overjoyed when he saw that she came with Cliffjumper after he sent out his call. He had missed her terribly over the past four years. Immediately, Optimus went out to meet with Cliffjumper and Arcee. Bulkhead and Bumblebee accompanied him. But when he arrived, he saw that his friends had run into trouble upon arrival. And that trouble was Starscream. He was angered when he saw how badly Arcee was harmed. Her arm was gone. And she was barely holding on.

It took a matter of moments. But he had defeated the Decepticons and forced them to retreat. Immediately, when he did, he ran towards Arcee. Her spark was fading quickly. Slowly, she became hysterical. So he scooped her into his arms lovingly bridal style.

"Easy, soldier. I got you," Optimus reassured his intended gently.

Arcee moaned in pain and weakness in response. His soldiers suggested they go after Starscream. Despite his injuries, Cliffjumper was the most eager to complete that task. After all, Cliffjumper and Arcee were now partners in crime. And partners always have each other's backs. But Optimus denied the request, saying that Arcee needed them more than anything. His now thirteen-year-old daughter rejoiced with her father at Arcee's return. Although deep down inside, Optimus was even more happier then his teenage daughter.

_And through it all…  
><em>_She offers me protection.  
><em>_A lot of love and affection.  
><em>_Whether I'm right or wrong…_

Optimus was there for his Arcee through the nightmares she had sustained after Cliffjumper's death. The loss had hit her hard. Over the past three years, the two had become close friends. They shared the same brother/sister relationship Arcee shared with Tailgate before his demise. He understood how he felt. He was heartbroken when Talida's mother died. Though he never loved her, he was still heartbroken.

He never left her alone the first two days after his death. The only time he left her alone was when she had to mold herself into the role of Jack's guardian after he witnessed a Decepticon attack. But when she came back that night, he had to ask her.

"Arcee, are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

She wasn't fazed by the question. Optimus always worried about her more than the others. And it wasn't just because she was the only femme on Team Prime. It was also because she was his close friend. She was the one he always went to when he needed advice. Though most of the time, it was when he was at a crossroads for Talida's upbringing and he needed some girl advice. She only smiled at him and answered,

"I'm fine."

_And down the waterfall…  
><em>_Wherever it may take me,  
><em>_I know that life won't break me.  
><em>_When I come to call,  
><em>_She won't forsake me…_

A few days later, Arcee was injured whilst disabling the Space Bridge. She had been shot by Starscream. His spark shattered when he saw Bumblebee walk in carrying her unconscious form. So he rejoiced when she awoke from his touch and Ratchet said that she would be alright.

Now they were at the same place they had said their final goodbyes when she returned to Cybertron. It was seven years ago that night. Seven years since they made love under the stars. Arcee gazed at the stars, enjoying the feeling of familiarity this provided her. Optimus stood next to her. Although, instead of staring at the stars, he stared at her. She eventually caught on. She stared back with a soft smile gracing her features.

"It was never my intention to see you get hurt," Optimus rumbled.

"But I survived, Optimus," Arcee reminded him.

"I almost lost you today, Arcee. And I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you died because of me," Optimus sighed sadly with his voice breaking.

Arcee realized that he still needed proof that she was standing before him. Alive. Real. Standing with him. So she took his large hand into her smaller hands and guided it to her chest. Inhaling sharply at the contact, she rested his hand on her chest over her spark cage. Her spark hammered wildly, wanting to break through the barriers and connect with Optimus.

"I'm here. I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere," Arcee swore to him.

Optimus fell to his knees before her. His hand never leaving her chest. His free hand reached up and stroked her cheek plates lovingly like he did before. Then he reached behind her ear and switched off her commlink. Arcee reciprocated his actions. His hand never leaving her chest, he leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

The two soul mates relived that faithful night seven years ago. And they would never forget it. They would never regret it. It would be their special secret. In fact, the two spent the night together in Optimus' quarters. They didn't have to worry about being caught since no one roamed the place after curfew and Talida was spending the night at Jack's. As the moonlight casted its luminous rays into his sanctuary, Optimus admired the way the lights danced with his sleeping love. He admired the way they danced with his soul mate.

The way they danced with his angel.

_I'm loving angels instead…_

* * *

><p><strong>Just something extra for you. It's my farewell present to you before I leave tomorrow. I was confident that I would manage to get this done tonight. And…I added the extra chorus because there was so many moments I wanted to fit in and not enough song so I added the extra chorus. Please don't kill me. And yes. It's <strong>_**Angels**_** by Robbie Williams. I thought it suited. And yes! Optimus and Arcee officially started dating there! YA HOO! Hopefully, that'll satisfy fellow Optimus/Arcee shippers like me.**

**BYE!**


	7. Masters and Students

**It feels good to be back, baby! WHOO! I got back last night! And I had the time of my life down there! I mean, being able to spend some time with my relatives, going to the Harry Potter exhibit; I was in HEAVEN! But I still couldn't unwrap my head from this story. Even though I was on vacation, my mind wouldn't stop thinking about potential ideas and where I could take this story. I'm just having trouble believing that we have to wait till February to be able to watch season 2. Now, we're still stuck with Optimus being Orion Pax and a Decepticon. WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD AND PRIMUS DOES HASBRO AND THE HUB HATE US? WHY ARE THEY MAKING US WAIT UNTIL NEXT YEAR FOR SEASON TWO OF TRANSFORMERS PRIME! WHY, GOD, WHY? WHY, PRIMUS, WHY? Sorry. Caps lock. hehe …well, that and I needed to vent. And it felt good.**

**Anyway…REVIEW REPLIES!**

**TRANSFORMERS-O.P.-ADDICT: **_**LOVE'N IT! **_

**Thanks, man! Glad you liked it. MAN! That was a hard one to write!**

**OK. The song for this chapter…this was a tough one to choose. But for some reason…I chose Know Your Enemy by Green Day. Don't ask me why. I'm having a really hard time choosing songs for this. And I'm not giving this up because this is too much fun to do. So please, please, PLEASE help me choose a song for next chapter. I WILL LOVE YOUR FOREVER IF YOU DO AND YOU GET TO SUGGEST AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY! Actually, you'll get to suggest FIVE ideas! Please! I need your help.**

**© Hasbro and The Hub and all respective creators own the rights to Transformers Prime.  
><strong>**© Talida Prime and other OCs belong to their respective owner. *cough* Me! *cough*  
><strong>**© Know Your Enemy belongs to Green Day and their record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you know the enemy?<br>__Do you know your enemy?  
><em>_Well, gotta know the enemy. Ohaooh…_

_Do you know the enemy?  
><em>_Do you know your enemy?  
><em>_Well, gotta know the enemy. Ohaooh…_

_Do you know the enemy?  
><em>_Do you know your enemy?  
><em>_Well, gotta know the enemy. Ohaooh…_

_Violence is an energy,  
><em>_Against the enemy.  
><em>_Well, violence is an energy, right._

_Bringing on the fury.  
><em>_The choir infantry.  
><em>_Revolt against the honor to obey. (ohaooh…)_

_Overthrow the effigy.  
><em>_The vast majority.  
><em>_We're burning down the foreman of control. (ohaooh…)_

_Silence is the enemy,  
><em>_Against your urgency.  
><em>_So rally up the demons of your soul. (Ohaooh…)_

_Do you know the enemy?  
><em>_Do you know your enemy?  
><em>_Well, gotta know the enemy. Ohaooh…_

_Do you know the enemy?  
><em>_Do you know your enemy?  
><em>_Well, gotta know the enemy. Ohaooh…_"

"Such a shame," Starscream sighed as he and Malita reviewed the footage from the Space Bridge explosion, "But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grand exit."

"Ah, Soundwave," Malita greeted as the Decepticon spy approached them, "Cue the audio/visual. We wish to address the troops."

Soundwave didn't say a word. He only nodded and did as he was instructed.

Inside the various control rooms, the Decepticons were working. Monitoring for untapped Energon, looking for signals from lost Decepticon ships, keeping an eye out for any Autobot activity; if anyone can name it, they're doing it…well, until the faces of Starscream and Malita appeared on the screens and haulted their process.

"The loss of Megatron, leader of a great Decepticon apprise, is certainly a blow to our cause," Starscream began the speech he and Malita had prepared.

"Yet, we musn't despair over his tragic demise. But instead, embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand," Malita continued.

"With all due respect, Comman – I mean, LORD – Starscream and Lady Malita," a Decepticon began with slight hesitation.

"Yes, yes. What is it?" Starscream asked impatiently.

"If we failed to conquor Earth under Lord Megatron's command, what hope do we have now while the Autobots still defend it?" the Decepticon wanted to know.

"Allow me to be crystal clear. We studied for millennia under our former master – also known as my father. Thus we are equipped to lead you. We are Megatron's true heirs: Lord Starscream and Lady Malita, Emperor and Empress of Destruction!" Malita proclaimed.

However, their proclaimation wasn't well-received by their Decepticon Army. They are still hesitant. They agreed with the Decepticon who questioned Starscream and Malita's new rule. They were unable to bring destruction to Earth with the Autobots protecting the planet and all of humankind. What chance did they have under the reign of Starscream and Malita while the Autobots remained ready to take them on every attempt they make?

"What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in our names?" Starscream asked in frustration as he and Malita disconnected the audio/visual feed.

"My love, wait a minute! Legend tells of a warrior that exists here on this very planet. One who could be student to our master," Malita reminded him, "One that will give us even more of a chance of defeating Optimus Prime…and his little brat in the process. Besides, Soundwave heard a little rumor that our beloved Autobot commander is in a relationship with a certain Autobot femme on his team."

"Go on," Starscream smirked, clearly interested in Malita's little plan.

*theme begins here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Insurgency will rise,  
><em>_When the blood's been sacrificed.  
><em>_Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes…_

_SAY!_

_Ohaooh…  
><em>_Ohaooh…_

_Well, violence is an energy. (Ohaooh…)  
><em>_From here to Eternity! (Ohaooh…)  
><em>_Well, violence is an energy. (Ohaooh…)  
><em>_Silence is the enemy._

_So GIVE ME, GIVE ME REVOLUTION!_"

All has been well for the Autobots since their successful mission from preventing an army of Cybertron's dead from entering Earth under Megatron's command and the destruction of the Space Bridge. All has been quiet since Megatron's defeat and death which is still to be officially confirmed. But Optimus knew that he could never let his guard down. He knew that there was still a chance that the Decepticons could attack at anytime.

But he couldn't ignore the positive effects of this peace and quiet. It allowed him time to properly bond with his rapidly-maturing teenage daughter, something he had done only once or twice in her short lifetime. And it allowed him to officially form a relationship with his soul mate. After seeing Arcee hurt and weak after Starscream's attack, he realized that he couldn't wait any longer. Because he knew that if he continued to wait, he may never have the chance to share his life with her. After the confession of their feelings and a magical night under the stars, they began their journey down the path that would lead them to their destiny together. They officially started their loving relationship. And honestly, Optimus couldn't be any happier about his decision. **(AN: For those who are reading this and don't know what I'm talking about, read the previous chapter.)**

"Optimus," Ratchet began as he approached his leader/longtime friend, snapping Optimus from his content thoughts of his girlfriend and daughter, "Why so glum? This planet – ALL planets – are free from Megatron's tyranny."

"I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just…a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not estinguish his spark," Optimus confessed.

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand! But by his own twisted arrogance!" Ratchet reminded Optimus, owning a sigh from Optimus, "I'm sorry. I know the two of you had a history together."

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished aeons ago; the day he chose to become a Decepticon," Optimus corrected gravely, "The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they are not without leadership. And while Starscream and Malita are no Megatron, they are far from predictable."

"Optimus, be happy. Megatron cannot bring harm to us anymore. You can finally watch your daughter grow properly. And fully cement your relationship with Arcee," Ratchet reminded him.

"How did you find out about me and Arcee?" Optimus demanded.

After all, the two had made an attempt to keep their new relationship a secret until they felt it was the right time to tell the others of the latest development. That is...when they weren't preoccupied with Decepticon drama and wouldn't freak out or fuss over the news of the new relationship.

"You put Miko and Talida together, they're an Autobot version of Soundwave. Besides, you know how close Arcee and Talida are. They're virtually mother and daughter. They have no secrets between the two," Ratchet reminded him.

Their little conversation was interruped by an explosion. Concern coursed through the veins of Optimus and Ratchet. What was going on inside? Did someone misfire a weapon? Or was that caused by…?

"DECEPTICONS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Ratchet cried.

Immediately, Optimus was worried for Arcee and Talida…and Bumblebee and Bulkhead, of course. And Jack, Miko and Raff, as well. So he and Ratchet took off running, praying they weren't too late. But when they got there, they saw nothing but smoke. And they also realized that they weren't being attacked by a Decepticon. The explosion was caused by…

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raff reassured them as he coughed from the smoke caused by the explosion, "It's my volcano…was."

"Hold still, Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its redspot!" Miko instructed Bulkhead as she went to paint said redspot on Jupiter…only to spill more paint, "Whoopsie!"

"What in the All Spark is going on around here?" Ratchet demanded angrily.

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack answered.

Optimus fully took in what was going on around him and Ratchet. Bumblebee and Raff were trying to reconstruct an active volcano. But when it erupted, it melted until it was nothing but splat on the giant table. Hense the explosion that made Optimus and Ratchet come barging in. Miko and Raff were trying to contruct a model of the solar system with the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. Naturally, she would include Pluto. But sadly, Pluto is no longer classified as a planet. Some scientists aren't even calling it a dwarf planet anymore. So Pluto wasn't going to be included.

When Optimus' gaze reached the other end of the room, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Jack was there. But that wasn't the reason he was smiling. His eyes laid on his beautiful girlfriend, Arcee, and his teenage daughter, Talida. They were working on their own project: building a motorcycle from scratch. And that included the engine and internal structure as well was the external structure.

"Maybe it needs one of these doo-hickies," Arcee suggested as she held the exhaust pipe up, causing Talida to laugh.

"That's an exhaust pipe, Arcee. That doesn't go on till last," she laughed affectionately as she took the exhaust pipe from Arcee.

While she worked on the science project with Jack, Talida had ditched her leather mini-skirt, her black strapless top and black leather boots. Instead, she wore a pair of worn-out demin booty shorts with a blue, black and white cropped checkered top that tied up around the front over a white crop singlet which exposed her well-toned stomach and a pair of blue Converse All-Stars. Her hair was up in a ponytail with loose strands framing her angelic face.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked with a slight laugh.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intenstine?" Arcee retorted.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're…making a mess!" Ratchet proclaimed with a slight lie.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raff objected.

"Yeah! If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system," Miko began explained before Ratchet cut her explanation short.

"Oh! And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes?" Ratchet scoffed in disbelief.

"Or Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack and Talida finished knowingly.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings! And they're not scientists!" Ratchet finished cockily.

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more about this planet by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus asked.

"You would know, Optimus. You and Talida always did her science projects together. You two actually managed to blow the place up a couple of times with your experiments," Arcee recalled with a laugh.

"And we had to suffer through a dozen long, boring lectures from Ratchet and him continually going, 'I NEEDED THAT!' Good times… Good times…," Talida sighed in recollection.

"Well, maybe our young friends and your daughter should learn more about Cybertron!" Ratchet retorted to Optimus' earlier statement.

"There's something I don't get though. You're not meant to work with a partner for this fair. How come you two get to work together?" Miko asked Jack and Talida.

"We don't know either," Jack and Talida shrugged.

"We were asked to stay behind after class the day we found out about the science fair," Jack started.

"And our teacher told me and Jack that due to reasons we can't know of, we have to work together. We're thinking Mrs Darby had something to do with that," Talida finished.

"Maybe you guys could be half-siblings!" Miko suggested excitedly.

Optimus smiled and knelt behind Arcee, wrapping his arms around her considerably smaller frame. Arcee smiled contently and leaned against his broarder chest as he planted a loving kiss on the top of her helm. Well, as Ratchet said, everyone now knows of the new relationship they share. There's no reason why they now can't be open with their display of affection…but not in the battlefield. The Decepticons wouldn't hesitate to use Arcee as well as Talida against him. He couldn't help but inwardly shudder at the thought of the Decepticons bringing harm to his girlfriend and daughter. He couldn't travel down that road. Not again.

* * *

><p>"During the war, so much Energon was hidden on this forsaken rock. But our departed master sent some of Cybertron's greatest to guard it. True warriors now lying in stasis waiting to be reawakened," Starscream explained.<p>

"Such folly that late in life, my father searched distant space for warriors rather then here beneath his feet," Malita sighed, before Soundwave beeped something to her, "What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal? I know we are close! Boost the power to your sensors!"

And boost his power to his sensors, Soundwave did. When he did, a Decepticon emblum flashed on his screen, proving the theory that Starscream and Malita share together. There IS a Decepticon lying here in stasis protecting Energon.

"Yes. There," Starscream observed.

With no more words being said, Starscream and Soundwave changed into their alternate forms. Malita climbed aboard the hoverbike she brought along with her. And the three took off towards the resting place of a Decepticon warrior; one that would help Starscream and Malita succeed in what Megatron could never do:

Conquor Earth.

* * *

><p>Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, Raf was rebuilding the model of the volcano that was destroyed earlier. Bumblebee was helping him that relaying the instructions and occassionaly pitching in when Raf needed a hand with the actual construction of the volcano.<p>

"Really, Bumblebee? Then how DO you make warrior class?" Raf asked.

OK. Raf and Bumblebee have gone off-topic. Instead of talking about what they were actually doing, they were talking about Bumblebee's lack of warrior status.

"But I've seen you in action! You're awesome!" Raf objected as he stuck more newspaper to the volcano model…until Optimus rested a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"I second your opinion, Raf. But Autobot lifecycles are longer than those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience," Optimus explained.

"What about the lifecycle of a techno-organic?" Raf asked.

"Until they are 21, a techno-organic will age like a regular human. After that, they enter the Cybertronian lifecycle for at least two Earth centuries. After those two centuries have passed, they age like a regular human again. Leading a regular human life until they become one with the All Spark," Optimus explained sadly, "Sadly, this fact means that I will outlive Talida."

"That must be hard. Because depending on the age and circumstances within the family, the children outlive their parents," Raf told him, "Just how much will you outlive Talida by?"

"I will outlive her by at least five aeons. But with a techno-organic, she can choose three humans to live through the two centuries with her before aging like regular humans once again. She can pick anyone at any age…excluding infants. When the time comes, she might choose you, Jack and Miko," Optimus remarked before alarms started going off.

"Exposed Energon! And it's on the move!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"And since we're not moving it, guess who must be!" Bulkhad challenged.

"Decepticons," Arcee answered as she stood next to Optimus.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place," Optimus sighed gravely.

"And I bet you that Malita is one of them. Since she is his daughter, she automatically assumes command. But with the Decepticon hirachy, since she is female, she has to choose someone to rule alongside her. And since she and Starscream are lovers, it's obvious she'll choose him," Talida informed Miko, "So can I PLEASE tag along this time, dad?"

"Sweetspark, you know that I would feel more comfortable if you remained here at base. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee will remain here to help you and your friends with your projects. Ratchet, I will need assistance," Optimus said as he subconsciously tightened his grip on Arcee.

"The science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise," Ratchet decided.

"Well we're screwed," Talida remarked.

"Why are we screwed?" Miko wanted to know.

"Just trust me when I say we're screwed," Talida begged her friend.

"Very well. Bumblebee, let us see about this Energon in transit," Optimus suggested before planting a quick kiss on Arcee's forehead.

"GET A ROOM!" Talida exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

Optimus rolled his eyes at his teenage daughter's antics. With a loving smile, he kissed the top of her head, causing her to uncover her eyes with a cheeky grin. She couldn't help but giggle when Bumblebee nuzzled his face against her small form. Jack rolled his eyes a little at the sight. He felt something coiling inside his stomach. What was it? Overprotectiveness over his friend whom he considered his baby sister?

Or was it…jealousy?

* * *

><p>Together, Soundwave, Starscream and Malita removed a Decepticon cargo box from the hidden compartment inside the cliff face. Within was their secret weapon.<p>

"Excellent, Soundwave," Malita complimented before holding out her hand, "The cube."

As usual, without saying a word, Soundwave did as he was told. He handed the cube to Malita. She opened the lid to reveal the glowing blue Energon which was the cause of the current war. She slid the Energon cube inside the square hole and stood back as she, Starscream and Soundwave heard the familiar sounds of a machine coming to life.

"The Energon infusion. It's working!" Starscream proclaimed.

They watched as the container opened in a bright flash of light and…

* * *

><p>Near their location, a GroundBridge opened. Bumblebee stepped out of the GroundBridge first. Immediately following Bumblebee was his commander, Optimus Prime. Once he was out, the portal shut behind him. In his usual bleeps and beeps, Bumblebee communicated with Optimus, saying that the sound they were currently hearing doesn't sound good for them.<p>

"No, Bumblebee, it does not. Hold your position and await my command," Optimus instructed before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new masters!" Malita proclaimed as the crate before her opened.<p>

Once the crate was opened, red glowing eyes stared down at Malita and Starscream. The green, white and partially red Decepticon stepped out of the tight space he was confined to for aeons. When he did, he fully looked at the two fellow Decepticons standing before him. His first words to them were,

"Skyquake serves only one master."

"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Skyquake. You may bow," Starscream invited.

"You fail to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission; assigned to me by my one master: Megatron," Skyquake corrected.

"Sadly, my father is no longer with us," Malita informed the Decepticon standing before her.

"Impossible!" Skyquake gasped.

"Why is it so difficult for everyone to accept? Skyquake, we located you. We awakened you. Thus, we, Lord Starscream and Lady Malita, are now your masters!" Starscream declared.

"It has been a while, Skyquake."

Skyquake, Starscream and Malita turned to their left and saw Optimus Prime standing before them. In their eagerness to locate and revive Skyquake, they have forgotten about the fact that as soon as the Autobots found an Energon signature or a signal from a crashed ship – Autobot and Decepticon alike – that they would come running. But Malita couldn't help but be disappointed. Once again, her own arch enemy didn't accompany her father. So Malita was left with no one to fight herself.

"Optimus Prime. I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technor. Megatron ordered me to anniliate you," Skyquake recalled.

"That was a long time ago," Optimus reminded Skyquake as he approached his enemy.

"That may be, Prime. But my orders still stand," Skyquake retorted.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost? And worlds destroyed? Starscream, Malita, if you two want to be true leaders, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace," Optimus pleaded them.

"I would be willing to consider a truce…if you would be willing to bow before us, Optimus Prime," Malita counter-offered, "And, of course, allowed me a one-on-one battle with that pathetic excuse of a techno-organic, Talida Corrie Prime."

"My daughter is even more courageous, just and loyal then you will ever be, Malita. I do not believe that it would be a fair fight if Talida fought against a fellow techno-organic who has discovered her powers while she is still to do so," Optimus retorted.

"AGAIN? BOW TO THIS!" Skyquake interveined as he punched both Starscream and Malita.

Starscream and Malita screamed in pain as they flew through the air. With a rough, solid thud, they crashed into the cliff face Skyquake had punched them into. They gasped in pain as they removed themselves from the rocky wall. Malita jumped onto the hover bike that flew by and Starscream transformed from his bipedal mode into his alternative mode. And just like that, they took off. But they weren't going to miss the slowly unfolding battle.

"Skyquake, this is a new era. On another world. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever," Optimus once again pleaded the newly-awakened Decepticon.

"I will NEVER side with a Prime!" Skyquake proclaimed as he ran towards Optimus.

Optimus never saw the next hit coming. So when Skyquake threw a punch at him, he didn't block it. Instead, he let it knock him into a nearby archway. Skyquake picked Optimus up by his shoulders and threw the shorter Transformer around like a child throwing a rag doll.

Above the ensuing battle, Starscream, Soundwave and Malita watched everything unfold. This was too good of a battle to miss. They finally had an advantage over their Autobot enemy. In their possession was one of Cybertron's greatest warriors. Within a matter of moments, the war would work out in their favour.

"What need have we for peace when we have Skyquake?" Starscream asked rhetorically to Malita and Soundwave.

"With some disapline, he will learn to respect his new masters," Malita reassured her lover/co-leader.

"And once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed the great Optimus Prime under our command, all Decepticons will greatfully bow to us," Starscream proclaimed.

Below them, Bumblebee watched the battle between his commander and the Decepticon unfold from his hiding place. He was ready to help Optimus when he requested his help. Not before. Not 5 hours after the request. But right away. But so far, Optimus didn't need his help. He was managing well by himself, hitting Skyquake with a shot or two from his blasters. Which, of course, caused Skyquake to retaliate with his own blaster. Each rapid shot hit Optimus, knocking him back a few feet. But it didn't force Optimus to back down. It would take more than that to bring him down. Nevertheless, Bumblebee talked to Optimus with his bleeps and started running out onto the battlefield.

"Bumblebee! NO!" Optimus begged him.

But Bumblebee didn't listen to his leader. Instead, he attacked Skyquake from behind. Skyquake was surprised when he felt the familiar sting from a blaster hit him on the back. So he turned around with his blaster reloaded and ready. With each fire he made, Bumblebee avoided being hit. He jumped from wall to wall within the canyon, avoiding fire. Eventually, one hit Bumblebee, sending him crashing to the ground. Skyquake went to fire again, but Optimus stopped him. But that didn't stop Skyquake from grabbing Bumblebee and throwing him around just like he did to Optimus just moments ago.

"Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave!" Malita instructed, "We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise for the historical record!"

Down in the canyon, things weren't looking peachy for either Optimus OR Skyquake. With each hit one Transformer delivered, the other reciprocated with a blow of equal force or more. On some occassions, one would miss. But they would quickly make up for that failed punch, kick or fire. When Optimus was knocked back by a hit from Skyquake, Bumblebee bleeped to him his own worried thoughts.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode," Optimus whispered to Bumblebee as Skyquake came charging towards the two, "FALL BACK!"

Before Skyquake could even take a swing at the two Autobots, they transformed from their bipedal mode to their vehicle modes and drove away from the approaching Decepticon along the canyon beyond.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime?" Skyquake called after him as he fired a few more shots from his blaster.

* * *

><p>"Let's see. Where is it?" Ratchet mumbled to himself.<p>

Talida was right when she told Miko that they were screwed since Ratchet hung back to supervise the construction of their science projects. Rather then just hanging back and supervising, he is actually BEHIND THE CONSTRUCTION of their projects. Of course, Jack, Talida, Raf and Miko weren't happy about this fact. These are THEIR science projects. THEY should be the ones constructing their science fair experiments. But Ratchet, being the ego-centric scientist he is, told them to step aside and let HIM do all the work.

"Um…what is it?" Raff asked.

"You'll find out," Ratchet answered.

"But, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf retorted as he went to touch the giant volcano.

"Thpangujy. Don't touch! Just watch and learn!" Ratchet snapped.

"So…we're just gonna go help Jack, Talida and Miko finish THEIR-," Bulkhead started.

"Without my supervision? You want them to be right, don't you?" Ratchet asked his fellow Autobots, causing them to look at each other and shrug, "Then watch a master at work!"

"Control freak!" Miko remarked to Jack and Talida.

"I tried to warn you," Talida sing-songed to her friends.

"…did anyone else notice the Mad Scientist gleem in Ratchet's optics?" Jack asked the girls. **(AN: That questions for you guys too!)**

"He gets that sometimes. When he does, watch out," Talida warned.

"Hey, Lida. How about we go work on our own projects?" Jack suggested.

"Definitely! Besides, there's an idea I want to show you," Talida said.

"Can't wait to hear about it," Jack beamed as he slung his arm over her shoulders and they left.

* * *

><p>"We've lost sight of them! Soundwave, why aren't you tracking them?" Starscream screeched, "What? What is it?"<p>

Soundwave was showing Starscream and Malita something else. A different map. It wasn't of the area they are currently watching Skyquake's battle with Optimus and Bumblebee. But a map of Earth and the space that surrounds it.

"A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area!" Malita scoffed in disbelief as she studied Soundwave's map closer.

But Starscream noticed something perculiar about the life signal. He knew that area well. After all, they were there just days ago.

"The sight of our destroyed Space Bridge! You're not telling us that life signal belongs to Megatron?" Starscream gasped as the realization dawned on them both.

"But he was microns from the detination point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact! Delete the coordinates!" Malita immediately instructed Soundwave.

"What are we saying? Of course it must be investigated! If Lord Megatron is up there, I shall bring him home. Soundwave, Malita, remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, I must bare witness," Starscream instructed.

With those words said, Starscream jumped into the canyon below. Once he was close to the ground, he transformed into his alternative jet mode and flew away from the canyon. Soundwave and Malita just stood by and watched him leave.

"_Must bare witness._"

Without saying another word, Soundwave disconnected Laserbeak from his main body. Malita nodded at Soundwave. Obviously, she knew what Soundwave was planning to do with Laserbeak. And she was eager to follow along. So she allowed Laserbeak to fly away on the exact same path that Starscream had taken just moments before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tango 6 Alpha to Station Command. We're picking up transmissions from unidentified technology. Possibly hostile. We are moving to investigate.<em>"

"Negative, Tango Six Alpha," Agent Fowler interrupted the communications between the two respective personnel, "This is Special Agent William Fowler intercepting. Strike your report from the record and abide origin coordinates. I'll take it from here."

* * *

><p>Down in the canyon below, the chase appeared to be working out in the favor of the Autobots. Bumblebee continued to drive around the canyon with Skyquake hot on his tail. However, Bumblebee eventually reached a dead end. Once he did, he transformed into his bipedal mode.<p>

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug. But it is my duty," Skyquake remarked.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of a truck horn behind him. He turned around and saw Optimus approaching him in his truck mode. Immediately, he started firing shots from his blaster. Whilst taking hits, Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode and punched Skyquake in the face.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Optimus complimented his scout.

Moaning, Skyquake fell from the cliff face Optimus had punched him into towards the ground below. Initially, he appeared unconscious. But as the saying goes, looks can be deceiving. Skyquake opened his eyes and punched Optimus.

"Skyquake, stay down," Optimus instructed as he retaliated with his own punch.

Bits of shrapnel broke off from Skyquake's face due to Optimus' powerful punch. Skyquake fell to the ground weakened. Optimus and Bumblebee stood above him. He appeared to be defeated. But, once again, as the expression goes, looks can be deceiving.

"Fowler?" Optimus gasped as he looked up and saw a familiar fighter jet.

While Optimus and Bumblebee wwere distracted, Skyquake looked up at the jet with a sinister grin. His eyes glowed green as he took in the appearance of the jet…literally.

"Agent Fowler, fall back!" Optimus pleaded Fowler through their radio connection.

In his eyes were the designs of the fighter jet he had just scanned. Skyquake jumped above Optimus. Before either Optimus, Bumblebee or Fowler could do anything about it, Skyquake was no longer in his bipedal form. But instead, he was in his recently-acquired alternative mode. His alternative mode was the jet Fowler was flying and Skyquake had scanned. He flew towards the skies at high speeds, intent on finishing his enemies once and for all.

"Well, I'll be a bald eagle!" Fowler remarked as he noticed Skyquake flying next to him.

"Air superiority achieved," Skyquake proclaimed as he fired shots at Optimus and Bumblebee below him.

Immediately, Optimus and Bumblebee started running for cover from Skyquake's shots. Needing more speed to do so, they transformed into their alternative forms and sped away.

"Stealing plans for classified military aircraft will NOT be tolerated on my watch!" Fowler proclaimed as he fired shots at the phoney classified military aircraft.

To Skyquake, Fowler was now his new target of destruction. He fired a group of missles at the government agent. And they are no ordinary missles.

"HEAT SEAKERS!" Fowler gasped.

Fowler was now thankful of his intense compulsory pilot training. With his special maneovers, he managed to avoid the missles. When he reached a dead end, he pulled up immediately. Below him, the missles flew into the rocky cliff face and exploded upon impact. The positive side about heat-seaking missles, if you are at the receiving end of a basketful of them, fly towards another object that would attract the missles with their heat or a dead end and pull up at the last minute, forcing the missles to hit that instead.

"I still got it," Fowler boasted rather proudly.

* * *

><p>Bits of shrapnel from the Space Bridge explosion remained in space, floating around Earth's orbit. Hopefully, astronomers won't pick up on this strange phenomenon andor said its of shrapnel won't penetrate Earth's atmosphere and possibly destroy the world as the humans know it.

But Starscream wasn't concerned about the Space Bridge shrapnel. Rather the life signal Soundwave had detected. The life signal of the original Decepticon commander, Lord Megatron. Once he was at the sight, Starscream transformed into his bipedal mode and landed on a stable section of Space Bridge sharpnel. Upon glancing around the destruction sight around him, he still held strong the beliefs he and Malita share.

"No one could've survived this. As Malita and I suspected, faulty sensors. The last thing we need now are rumors that Megatron is still-."

His little rant was cut off by a gasp. A desperate, painful gasp for air. Starscream turned towards the direction the sound had come from. That was when he saw Megatron floating around in space. He was motionless. Unable to move because of the intense pain that coursed through every part of his body. If it weren't for his desperate gasps and his chest which continued to glow a vibrant purple, any Decepticon and Autobot alike who would fly by would automatically assume that the original Decepticon would be dead.

But Starscream knew better than them. And he didn't want it to be this way. Not when he was so close to power. So he jumped from the shrapnel he was standing on and floated through space; through the flying shrapnel towards his master.

"MEGATRON!" Starscream gasped, feining concern.

When Starscream landed on Megatron's chasis, Megatron bolted upright and grabbed his arms desperately. His intakes grew rapid as he tried to hang on; despite the intense pain he was feeling due to his injuries. However, before long, he slumped to his lifeless appearance once again.

"But how?" Starscream pondered before noticing the purring, glowing shard lodged into his open chest, "Dark Energon. Everyone believes you are deceased; including your own daughter."

"Malita…," Megatron gasped in response.

"Who am I to disappoint them, master?" Starscream purred in his ear. **(AN: That just sounded SO WRONG! However, it is NOT what you think! I need to get my mind out of the gutter!)**

Starscream reached into Megatron's chest and wrapped his clawed hands around the glowing shard. With a single jerk of his arm, he plucked the Dark Energon shard from Megatron's chest. Megatorn came to life again. His hand reached for the shard Starscream took away. His red optics were pleading for mercy. Silently pleading Starscream to stab him with the Dark Energon shard once again. But Starscream ignored his silent pleas. He watched as Megatron's body slumped once again and the light faded from his optics.

"And this time, STAY DEAD!" Starscream shouted as he jumped off Megatron, pushing his body further into space.

That was when he heard a familiar humming. He gasped in fear as the humming came closer. That was when he saw Laserbeak approaching him. Obviously, Soundwave played back his words and Malita sent Laserbeak to watch every move Starscream made.

"Soundwave!" Starscream gasped as he hid the Dark Energon shard, "If you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron. And he is…unwell. We must transport him to sick bay…immediately!"

* * *

><p>Down in the canyon, the chase continued involving Optimus and Bumblebee on the ground and Skyquake and Fowler in the air. Optimus and Bumblebee narrowly avoided every shot Skyquake fired. One missle came too close for Optimus' liking. It sent him flying through the air. Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode to prevent potential self-harm.<p>

But Skyquake ignored the Prime. He continued going after Bumblebee. He continued to drive through the canyon with Skyquake flying close behind him firing shots from his blasters. Eventually, he drove up a hill at high speeds, causing him to fly over the top of the hill. Midair, Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode and ran across the hot, sandy ground underneath his feet. Skyquake flew above the gap of the canyon…not realizing that it would potentially be the greatest mistake of his life.

Bumblebee jumped from the edge of the canyon and landed on top of Skyquake. Immediately, the jet began flying out of control, randomly knocking Bumblebee into cliff faces in the process. From the ground, Optimus witnessed the events between the two. And he immediately knew that Bumblebee would need further support.

"_Agent Fowler, we acquire immediate assistance!_"

Optimus didn't need an answer from Fowler. He knew that he would help his scout. Meanwhile, Bumblebee was punching Skyquake and ripping out bits of wiring vital to his bodily functions. Bumblebee's actions sent Skyquake into a crash dive, rapidly approaching the ground below. Immediately, Fowler was hot on their tail.

"Anytime, fella. Ground floor's coming up fast!" Fowler remarked.

Bumblebee didn't make a move. Not yet. The timing had to be perfect. Or it would be a disaster for both Fowler and Bumblebee and NOT just Skyquake. Any minute now… Ready… NOW! Bumblebee jumped from Skyquake and landed on top of Fowler's jet. Immediately, Fowler pulled up to avoid crash-landing alongside Skyquake. The smoking Decepticon jet continued his crash dive towards the ground.

From the ground, Optimus watched as Skyquake landed nearby with an exploding bang. The burning jet skidded along the desert ground before coming to a stop a few feet away.

"Happy landings, 'Con," Fowler wished cockily.

Fowler flew his jet near the edge of the canyon so Bumblebee could jump off. Once Bumblebee was off of the jet, Fowler flew away. Presumably, he flew back to his base to report this to the higher powers. Bumblebee stood by the edge and observed the still-smoking remains of Skyquake. Eventually, he climbed down to meet up with Optimus. Together, the two watched as the red optics of Skyquake went dark and his spark gave out.

"Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not be burying him today," Optimus remarked.

Above them, Soundwave and Malita watched the scene unfold. Per Starscream's instructions, they stood witness to the grand battle. But the outcome they were hoping for didn't happen today. Instead of Optimus' spark giving out, the spark that gave out belonged to Skyquake. And Optimus and Bumblebee would be the ones burying him, much to the Decepticons' dismay.

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies. But you performed admirably," Optimus complimented Bumblebee after Ratchet finished checking him over for injuries.<p>

Bumblebee bleeped to Optimus his thanks for the compliment as he stepped out of the chamber. Suddenly, they heard the familiar sound of Bulkhead's horn. Ratchet was suddenly like a little kid in a candy store, laughing in glee as Arcee and Bulkhead approached them with Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf. Optimus smiled to himself as he caught sight of Arcee and Talida. Obviously, during the battle, he had missed his girls terribly. And he was glad to see them home once again.

"There you are!" Ratchet cheered as Jack, Talida, Miko and Raff approached him looking sheepish, "Well, how were my – I mean, OUR – projects received?"

"Uh…," the four of them began sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Miss Nakadai, what planet would that be?" the science teacher, Mr Kline, asked Miko.<p>

"Um…Cybertron," Miko answered uncomfortably.

Miko knew she was in trouble. How can she explain a project she had no part in building? Well…it was all Ratchet's fault. He was the one who built her project and wouldn't tell her anything about it when it came down to describing what it was. And what didn't help at all was that the planet fell from his rope and landed on Mr Kline's desk with a thud.

"I hesitate to ask, Mr Esquivel, but is it active?" Mr Kline asked nervously about the giant electronic volcano.

All Raf did was stand back and activate the volcano. Well…let's just say that a mysterious hole in the roof was created and no one knows how it happened.

* * *

><p>"Well, on our planet, you would have been awarded the highest honour!" Ratchet scoffed in disbelief.<p>

"Jack, Talida, how about you two?" Optimus asked.

"I just have this one question: HOW COME YOU BUILT THEM A PROJECT THAT DIDN'T DESTROY THE ENTIRE SCHOOL?" Miko boomed.

"That's because Talida and I didn't show the project that Ratchet built us," Jack confessed nervously.

"We built our science project from scratch and took that instead," Talida added, who is equally nervous.

"You didn't use MY PROJECTS? I trust you failed the fair then," Ratchet assumed.

"Actually, Ratchet, they WON the science fair. They were awarded the highest grade in the class," Arcee corrected as she leant into Optimus' warm embrace, smiling as he kissed her temple and whispering loving words into her ear, "Well, what did you and Jack build, Tally?"

"Arcee, remember that time last year where I was sick with a pretty bad flu?" Talida started, which earned a nod from Arcee, "And the others went out on a mission but you stayed to look after me and we watched a movie on the TV out here?"

"_Meet the Robinsons_. I must admit. That was a pretty good movie. I especially like that song Rob Thomas sang at the end. Uh…what was it called again?" Arcee asked.

"_Little Wonders_. And you know that invention Lewis invented? How if you placed the helmet on and typed in a date, the screen would display that memory from the person's point of view?" Talida went on.

"Yeah. At the end of the movie, Lewis demonstrated the project with Lucille by showing her wedding to Bud. I still don't understand why that man wears his clothes backwards," Arcee remarked.

"No one does," Jack and Talida laughed.

"Wait. You actually recreated that?" Arcee asked excitedly.

"Well…we added our own styles for it as well. Rather then type in a date, there are two ways you can do it. One way, you can scan a photo and it would show you the events 5 minutes before and after the time the photograph was taken," Jack started as he carried the machine from Bulkhead to the table.

"Another way is you wear the helmet and it scans a memory you're thinking about and displays it for everyone to see," Talida finished as she activated it, "Jack, wanna get your mind scanned?"

"How about a photo instead?" Jack immediately suggested as he took out a photo from his wallet.

"OK," Talida nodded confusedly as she placed the photo on the plate face down, "Now it just scans the photo and it'll display the memory."

"_**JACKSON! TALIDA! GET BACK HERE NOW!" June Darby called after the two 7-year-olds in the park.**_

"_**But mum!" Jack began objecting.**_

"_**No buts, mister! Or you two won't go on the swings!" June threatened.**_

"_**We're coming!" Talida immediately called as she and Jack ran over.**_

_**It was a beautiful day in Jasper, Nevada. A day June happened to have off from working at the hospital. So she decided to savour it and take her 7-year-old son and his best friend to the park for a nice picnic. Now they were sitting on the lucious green grass at the top of a hill.**_

_**Jack wore a navy-striped henley t-shirt with a pair of dark indigo 5-pocket denim shorts with a pair of dark blue Converse All-Stars. His hair was a little shaggy. Talida wore a pair of light blue Converse All-Stars with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white belt and a blue-and-white striped singlet. Her hair reached her shoulder and was in pigtails.**_

_**After eating, the two went on the swings. They were giggling and having the time of their lives.**_

"_**Hey, kids! Come here! It's time for a photo!" June called out.**_

"_**COMING!" the kids chorused as they ran towards June.**_

_**The three raced to the top of the hill. June got out her camera and told them to stand still. Jack and Talida both slung their arms around each other's shoulders and smiled happily. Both of them had unnoticeable gaps as their baby teeth began falling out.**_

"_**SMILE!" June instructed.**_

_**And smile they did. A big smile, too. June laughed as she snapped the photo.**_

"_**Race you down the hill, Lida?" Jack challenged.**_

"_**You're on, Jacky," Talida giggled as they began racing down the hill.**_

"_**Kids," June sighed to herself happily.**_

"Optimus, out of all the femmes – Earth and Cybertronian alike – that could've been Talida's mother, she had to be a NEUROSURGEON?" Ratchet practically screached to his old friend before storming off.

"Indeed, Bumblebee. Miko and Rafael would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path like Jack and Talida did," Optimus agreed to Bumblebee's remark.

"Wait. Your mum was a neurosurgeon?" Miko asked Talida in amazement.

"Yeah. I kinda inherited everything I know about medicine from her. As well as some of the stuff Jack's mum teaches us," Talida boasted proudly.

"How come we've never met her?" Raf questioned.

"I haven't properly met her either, to be honest. About two weeks after I was born, mum got a pretty bad illness. It's a rare occurance for a human who gives birth to a techno-organic child. So there wasn't a treatment known for the illness. She died when I was a month old," Talida sighed sadly.

"My dad was killed in a car accident on the anniversary of her mother's death ten years later. We helped each other through it," Jack recalled just as sadly.

"So you both have lost a parent," Raf gasped.

"Yeah. It's one of the many things we have in common. One of the many things that makes us…well, us," Talida laughed, "Hey. Do you guys have permission to sleepover on school nights?"

"My host parents don't care what I do," Miko shrugged.

"My mum says its fine because I finally have friends. Why do you wanna know?" Raf asked.

"Why not have a movie marathon?" Talida suggested.

"YEAH!" Jack, Raf and Miko cheered.

"Let's watch _Saw_!" Miko exclaimed.

"Oh no. We've all seen enough gore to last us a lifetime," Talida immediately denied, "How about Harry Potter?"

For the rest of the night, Talida, Jack, Miko, Raf and the Autobots sat around the TV watching all eight of the Harry Potter films. From _The Philosopher's Stone_ to _The Deathly Hallows – Part 2_. When the sun peaked over the horizon, they were all asleep at random locations around the room. Jack and Talida occupied the couch, curled up tightly like a brother protecting his sister from demons. Raf slept on the coffee table flat on his stomach while Miko slept on the floor between them. Ratchet was asleep against the computers and Bumblebee sat on the floor against the wall also fast asleep. Bulkhead was sprawled on the floor next to him, sucking his thumb and mumbling in his sleep. Optimus was asleep on one of the berths clutching Arcee to his chest as she slept on top of him.

Their dreams were filled with happiness. A perfect life. A life without war. A life without fear. Their dreams were dreams they never wanted to wake up from. But they knew they had to. However, they also knew this. When they woke up, they would be safe in the Autobot base. They would all be together.

Nothing would be able to touch them.

* * *

><p>"The troops will be pleased to hear of your success in rushing my father, Lord Megatron, into stasis. Let us hope that my father pulls through," Malita prayed to Starscream and Soundwave.<p>

Lying on the berth in the sick bay aboard the Nemesis was Lord Megatron himself. He was still unconscious as Malita had pointed out before. But multiple wires were connected to his frame. His sparkbeat was represented by nothing but beeps. These beeps indicated he was alive. However, for Malita, only this question remains concerning her beloved father:

Is her father really alive or is the life-support machines keeping him alive?

"_Do you know the enemy?  
><em>_Do you know your enemy?  
><em>_Well, gotta know the enemy. Ohaooh…_

_Do you know the enemy?  
><em>_Do you know your enemy?  
><em>_Well, gotta know the enemy. Ohaooh…_

_Do you know the enemy?  
><em>_Do you know your enemy?  
><em>_Well, gotta know the enemy. Ohaooh…_

_Overthrow the effigy.  
><em>_The vast majority.  
><em>_We're burning down the foreman of control._

_Silence is the enemy,  
><em>_Against your urgency.  
><em>_So rally up the demons of your soul. (Ohaooh…)_"

* * *

><p><strong>YA HOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP AND RUNNING FOR YOU! Started and finished on the same day! WOW! I'm on a roll! I reckon I could get this done before I start Year 10 (she says doubtfully).<strong>

**Well, time to go for me. Make sure you review. Oh! I almost forgot! I have one more bit!**

**Remember how Jack was hesitant to have his mind scanned for his and Talida's invention? Well…here's why. He was thinking of this memory and he didn't want anyone to find out about it. Hopefully, this will appease those who want Jack and Talida to end up together.**

**After this scene, you won't hear from me until next chapter.**

**BYE!**

* * *

><p>"So what's this invention we can do for the science fair?" Jack asked.<p>

After realizing that Ratchet was going to take over the destruction of their science projects, Talida decided that she could at least save her and Jack from receiving a failing grade and build their own projects and hand THAT in rather than hand in Ratchet's science project. And while Jack sat on Talida's bed, she went through the stuff in her closet looking for the diagrams she wanted.

Whilst she went through everything, Jack couldn't help but notice what a terrific body Talida had. It was no wonder that the majority of the male population at their school were throwing themselves at the young Prime. She was SMOKING HAWT! Jack let his eyes wander over her adequately-sized breasts, her flat well-toned stomach and her long, slender, tanned legs.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to do something. Something he never thought he'd be doing. Slowly, he walked up to her. Talida didn't notice because she was too busy going through her belongings. In one smooth motion, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, crushing her into his chest.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Talida gasped in surprise.

Jack didn't answer her question. He backed her into the wall. And before he knew it, he was kissing his childhood best friend. Talida was shocked at first, but she kissed him back. The kiss was fuelled by a firey passion between the two friends. Their arms were embracing one another tightly. Their tongues were battling for domination. A battle that Jack eventually won. His hands reached for the knot that held her shirt together. With one simple tug, that knot was undone.

Jack's mouth slowly tore from Talida's and left searing hot kisses down her neck. Talida gasped in pleasure and arched herself against him, wanting more. Their lips met again in a firey kiss. Suddenly, a red flag flashed in their minds. Before, their current predicament felt so right. But now, it feels so wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. They're best friends. Practically brother and sister! Besides, Talida had feelings for Bumblebee and Jack had growing feelings for Miko.

At the same time, they pulled away panting. Their eyes said it all. That shouldn't have happened. It was wrong. They had to stop it before they started anything they would regret. And they understood.

"We won't tell anyone. No matter what happens," Jack swore.

"Yeah. Wow. We were each other's first kisses," Talida remarked.

Jack laughed and hugged her tight. And so, the two best friends went back to searching for those blueprints Talida was searching for concerning their science project. No one mentioned what had happened between them. And they wanted to keep it that way.


	8. Scrapheap

**Alright, y'all! Let's get right down to business.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Talida was very wise to avoid using Ratchet's project. As long as the kids never ask Ratchet for help with their homework, they should be fine. Please update the story soon. Oh yeah, welcome back.**_

**Thanks, mate! It feels good to be back. Oh yeah. I get what you mean about Ratchet. Trust me when I say that the kids will NEVER ask Ratchet for help with their schoolwork ever again. **

**Well, here we go, ladies and gentlemen! Oh! Guess what? TALIDA'S SINGING FOR THE FIRST TIME! That's right! Talida is going to make her singing debut! How cool is that? Well, here we go…**

_**Transformers Prime**_** belongs to Hasbro, the Hub and their respective creators.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Never**** Say Never**_** belongs to Justin Bieber, Jadons Smith and Island Def Jam Records.**

_**The One That Got Away**_** belongs to Katy Perry and Capitol Records.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>(Never say never…)<em>

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire.  
><em>_I never thought that I could take a burn.  
><em>_I never had the strength to take it higher,  
><em>_Until I reached the point of no return._

_And there's just no turning back,  
><em>_When your heart's under attack.  
><em>_Gonna give everything I have.  
><em>_It's my destiny…_

_I will never say never! (I will fight!)  
><em>_I will fight till forever! (To make it right!)  
><em>_Whenever you knock me down,  
><em>_I will not stay on the ground!  
><em>_Pick it up!  
><em>_Pick it up!  
><em>_Pick it up up up!  
><em>_And never say never…_

_Ne-never say never. (Never)  
><em>_Ne-never say never. (Never)  
><em>_Ne-never say never. (Never)  
><em>_Never say it. Never ever say it._"

One of the disadvantages about doing whatever it takes to beat the Decepticons in the Energon race is thr travel to some of the coldest places on the planet. Namely, the Arctic. That's where Bulkhead and Bumblebee are currently located for a scouting mission from a signal Ratchet picked up earlier.

"No! We're not there yet! But it should be just past this ridge, Bumblebee!" Bulkhead answered Bumblebee's question.

Once they reached the ledge of the ridge, they slid down the ice. Once there, Bulkhead checked his scanners again.

"I don't get it. These readings are off the meters!" Bulkhead remarked, which caused Bumblebee to bleep him something.

Curious, Bulkhead and Bumblebee approached the gap in the ice. And when they looked into the gap, well…they were amazed.

* * *

><p>"I told you, doc. We're fine!" Bulkhead objected as he removed the lines connected to his chasis and stood up…only to have Ratchet push him down onto the berth once again.<p>

"The only way to be certain you're fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure! You know prolongued exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damange!" Ratchet objected.

"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about the arctic find?" Optimus Prime asked his old friend as he and his girlfriend Arcee approached the two teammates.

"Not yet. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid," Ratchet objected.

* * *

><p>The pod is still sealed due to the thick walls of ice engulfing the golden pod in its icy embrace. The room the Autobots had used to conceal the pod is flooding from the gallons of water. The ice had melted enough to provide the occupants inside a means of escape. Little did the Autobots know…<p>

That their house guests would be nothing but trouble.

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_I never thought that I could feel this power.  
><em>_I never thought that I could feel this free.  
><em>_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower.  
><em>_And I'm fast enough to run across the sea._

_And there's just no turning back. (Oh no)  
><em>_When you're heart's under attack. (Oh no)  
><em>_Gonna give everything I have.  
><em>'_Cause this is my destiny!_

_I will never say never! (I will fight!)  
><em>_I will fight till forever! (To make it right!)  
><em>_Whenever you knock me down,  
><em>_I will not stay on the ground!  
><em>_Pick it up!  
><em>_Pick it up!  
><em>_Pick it up up up!  
><em>_And never say never…_"

"Arcee and I will search for any clue that will explain the origin of our arctic find," Optimus proclaimed as him and Arcee stood before the activated GroundBridge.

"Only until your sensors sound. Remember. Once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely. They're imminent," Ratchet warned, "And please do NOT delay your return so you can make out or interface! I'm pretty sure Talida doesn't want to become a big sister just yet."

"We just started dating, Ratchet. At the moment, we just want to be able to find solid ground before we even think about marriage and a family," Arcee objected, "Besides, if Optimus and I DID decide that it was the right time to have sparklings, we want to make sure Talida would be alright with it. She is part of the family too."

Speaking of family, they heard the familiar sounds of horns. They turned to the entrance hall and saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead approaching. Stepping out of Bulkhead were Miko and Talida and stepping out of Bumblebee were Jack and Raf.

"Miss us, Doc Bot?" Miko asked Ratchet as Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their bipedal modes behind them.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet moaned.

"On Saturday?" Miko said in disbelief.

"We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!" Talida piped in.

"I'm just used to not having Talida in the base on what you call weekends. She's normally with Jack!" Ratchet defended.

"Talida and I weren't expecting to carpool. What gives, Arcee?" Jack asked his motorcycle guardian.

"Tag team, Jack. It's mine and Optimus' turn for exploration duty," Arcee answered.

"Too bad," Talida remarked, "It's a beautiful day for a ride."

"Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving us indoors," Jack and Talida sing-songed slyly.

"ARCTIC exploration duty," Arcee told them.

"Indoors where it's warm," Jack and Talida immediately decided as they made a run for the video game console.

"The Arctic? I've always wanted to see snow!" Raf gushed excitedly.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael. But the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots," Optimus sighed sadly.

"I understand," Raf nodded in understanding.

Optimus nodded at him and slung his arm around Arcee's small shoulders as they made their way towards the waiting GroundBridge portal. But before they even stepped into the tunnel, they turned around.

"But I will bring you back a snowball," Optimus promised.

"That would be awesome!" Raf exclaimed

"Bring back a whole pod full of snowballs, dad! We can have an Ultimate Snowball Fight!" Talida called out as she ran down the stairs, "I can kick Jack's butt in a few fights."

"Bring it on, Prime!" Jack challenged.

"Just don't start reproducing sparklings while you're gone, alright? I may be cool about becoming a big sister. But with the way everything is right now, with Malita and Starscream taking over command of the Decepticons, new threats to our lives and everything, I just don't think that now's the right time for sparklings at the moment," Talida confessed apologetically.

"We understand your point, Talida. We won't be having sparklings just yet," Optimus promised as he knelt before his daughter, "Besides, as Arcee stated earlier, if we decided to start a family ourselves, we would talk to you first and make sure you would be comfortable with our decision. After all, you are family as well, sweetspark. And decisions are to be made as a family."

"I love you," Talida smiled as she wrapped her arms around his large neck.

"I love you too," Optimus murmured as he scooped her into his large hand.

"Don't destroy the place," Arcee joked.

"Love you too, mum," Talida replied sarcastically.

Arcee laughed and hugged her possibly potential stepdaughter tight before setting her down. Without another word being said, Arcee and Optimus stepped through the portal arm-in-arm. And in a flash, the couple was gone. And Talida was left behind at the base worrying about her father and future stepmother. As usual with her.

"Transportation complete," Rachet proclaimed.

That was when the trouble started for Ratchet. The GroundBridge control system began crackling electricity. One of the main control handles exploded off of the rest of the structure. And it headed right towards Talida's head.

"TALIDA! WATCH OUT!" Bulkhead cried.

Talida put her hands up to stop the handle from causing severe damage to her face. What amazed everyone in the room was that it didn't hit her hand. As soon as she held her hand up, the handle froze in mid-air. When Talida opened her eyes, they were completely glowing blue. This amazed everyone in the room even more. And when Talida moved her hands, the handle moved with her. She clentched and unclenched her fist and the handle landed into her hand. Suddenly, laser beams shot out of her eyes and melted the handle into two separate pieces. She now held the pieces in both of her hands. Her eyes glowed blue again as she stared at her right hand. Her hand, wrist and her arm up to her elbow were covered in a blue fire. An ice cold fire. It froze the handle solid. When she let go of it, it shattered on the ground upon contact. She then stared at her left hand with her eyes still glowing blue. The blue fire covered her entire arm up to her elbow once again. But this time, the fire was blazing hot. Hot enough to melt the remainder of the handle. She deactivated those powers and activated the ice powers again. This time, on both hands. Once she was sure they were working, she deactivated them and tried the fire powers. Same results as the ice powers. Suddenly, she held one hand at Bumblebee and immobolized him. With a wave of her hand, he was mobile once again. It wasn't until she deactivated her powers that she took in everyone's shocked expressions.

"What?" Talida wanted to know.

"By the All Spark!" Ratchet gasped.

"What did I do?" Talida demanded.

"Don't be afraid, Talida! This is a joyous occasion for you! It's finally happened! You've discovered your techno-organic powers! As you just demonstrated, you have powers of telekinesis, immobolising your enemies, being able to shoot fire and ice from your hands and lasers from your eyes! In other words, you finally have your powers!" Ratchet cheered.

"I-I-I do?" Talida stuttered in surprise, "But I thought my powers weren't meant to come until I was 16!"

"So…what do you guys think we should do today?" Miko asked.

"I strongly advise Talida begin practicing using her new powers. The more she practices, the more she will be able to control the usage and dependancy of her powers," Ratchet piped in.

"I'll see you guys later," Talida promised before walking away.

"Video game tornament! Last one standing wins!" Raf proclaimed.

"BULKHEAD! BUMBLEBEE! HERE! NOW!" Ratchet called out desperately.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Miko taunted as she took the controller from Raf and held it up in Jack's face.

"Uh. Yeah. Not really my thing, Miko," Jack declined.

"Oh? Scared of losing to a girl?" Miko tormented Jack even more as he continued to wave the controller around his face, "I bet you Talida's a better gamer than you."

"She is not!" Jack scoffed as he snatched the controller from her hand, "Bring it!"

"No mercy," Miko smiled as they began their competition.

As they started playing, Raf sat there looking glum. He shouldn't be so surprised about this. He is 12 years old. He's the only child in here. Miko and Talida are 15 and Jack is 16. They're teenagers. And Bumblebee is preoccupied with Ratchet. No wonder he's the odd one out. Jack noticed Raf's glum expression and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, Raf. You wanna take on Miko for me?" Jack offered.

"Nah. I have stuff to do. Actually, I might go see if I can help Talida with training her new powers," Raf sighed as he walked away.

Jack shrugged and went back to versing Miko in the game. With Ratchet, things weren't looking good with the GroundBridge. Bulkhead and Bumblebee approached their team medic with caution.

"You can't boss us around when the boss is out! Besides, Talida's in charge!" Bulkhead reminded him.

"And she has been ordered by me – the medic – to head to the training room to gain more control over her powers! Besides, I need some heavy lifting. The GroundBridge is down!" Ratchet announced, causing Bumblebee to bleep his concerns about Optimus and Arcee, "Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine. It's bringing them back that concerns me. Now remove those panels. Chop chop. And for the love of God, do NOT let Talida find out about this. I don't want to make her worry over what could possibly be nothing but a small mechanical error. We will only tell her if the situation becomes serious."

"But Optimus is her dad and Arcee is practically her mother! Tally has a right to know!" Bulkhead objected.

"Then she will use her PGO to go after them and potentially put herself in danger along with them! Now Optimus is not one to go around ripping out spark chambers at random. But trust me. If we ever put Talida in harms way, he will NOT hesitate to rip out our sparks," Ratchet retorted.

"He didn't rip out Arcee's when Talida got kidnapped two years ago!" Bulkhead reminded him.

"That's because Arcee is Optimus' soul mate! And Arcee also tried absolutely everything in her power to keep Talida safe from those Decepticons; especially Malita. Optimus was comforted by the fact that she tried," Ratchet shot back.

* * *

><p>"…Temperatures sub-zero and dropping. …Gotta…get back…to base…"<p>

In the hallways, Raf was playing an imaginary game by himself. He was pretending he was with Optimus and Arcee on Arctic exploration duty and fighting against the high-velocity winds and the sub-zero temperatures. That was when he ran into Talida as she came out of the training room.

"Oh hey, Raff. Jack and Miko making you feel left out?" Talida asked sympathetically.

"You could say that," Raf shrugged sadly.

"Don't worry, Raf. I've known Jack for a long time. He'll make it up to you later. I promise. But until that time comes, why don't you come with me and we can play some games in my room?" Talida offered.

"I thought Ratchet told you to keep training your powers," Raf recalled.

"I can't keep training all day, Raff. I'll tire myself out too quickly and Ratchet will kill me if I did. Besides, I don't wanna miss dad and Arcee returning. Come on. You can be the first person to try out my new video game," Talida promised him.

"Alright!" Raf cheered as Talida wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him down the halls, "Best Mum ever!"

"I'm almost four years older than you, remember?" Talida reminded him with a slight laugh.

"But you've been more of a mother to me then anyone I know. I can't wait till you have kids when you're older! You'll be an amazing mum, Talida! I know it!" Raf proclaimed.

"That's if Dad doesn't shoot the father first," Talida laughed.

Suddenly, the two heard the familiar sound of metal clanging. They turned around and saw a loose screw lying on the floor. This concerned Talida. She understood the place was old. But she didn't think the place would start falling apart now. She hoped it wasn't. It would give the Decepticons access to the base and its occupants: them! She approached the screw and picked it up, examining the metal object.

"Where did that come from?" Raf asked her.

"I don't know, Raff. I just hope the place isn't falling apart. Otherwise Ratchet would have a fit!" Talida remarked.

They heard metal clanging again. This time, above them. They looked up in surprise. Instinctively, Talida held Raf against her. But they couldn't find anything. So Talida relaxed her hold a little…until they heard the noise again.

"Hello?" Talida and Raf called out.

They heard the familiar sound behind them. They gasped and turned around. Again, they didn't find anything. Now they were getting a little scared. What the hell is going on here? Where is the noise coming from? Who or what is causing it? Why did the person causing the noise come here? WHEN did they come here? They heard the noise behind them again. They jumped and screamed. That was when they turned around and saw the little monster causing the chaos. Talida and Raf screamed once again. Raf, this time, jumped into Talida, wrapping his arms and legs around her. Talida immdiately wrapped her arms around him in response, holding him against her above the ground.

"Where did you come from?" Raf asked nervously before laughing in admiration as the unidentified machine came even closer with the cute eyes, "The Autobots never said anything about pets."

"That's because we don't have pets. Although…there's no reason why we can't start now. Because this little guy is so cute," Talida cooed as she placed Raf down and stroked the machine, causing it to purr happily in content.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf offered as he held up the screw, causing the cute little machine to jump up and down and squeal happily, "Good boy! Go get it!"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Talida suddenly asked Raf.

"I don't know. I just guessed," Raf shrugged sheepishly.

They watched as the little monster ran towards the screw Raf threw. He caught it in his mouth. But instead of just bringing it back to Raf and Talida for another round of fetch…HE ATE IT!

"No! Don't eat that! You're gonna choke!" Talida cried…only to see that their new pet was unharmed, "Or not."

Raf laughed in glee as their new pet nuzzled itself against Raf's jeans. They smiled and Raf scooped the little guy in his arms. Immediately, the little guy fell into stasis mode in content peacefulness.

"Come on. Let's go show Ratchet and the others," Talida suggested as they headed back to the others.

However, they didn't notice the cackling wires and the switch that had been completely eaten through. Raf and Talida also didn't realize that it was eaten by their new 'pet.'

* * *

><p>"Come on. Come on. You want some?" Jack asked as he gently rammed his car into Miko's car…before crashing it completely, "In! Your! FACE! *happy dance…then electricity dies* WHAT THE? Great! Power failure!"<p>

"Awwwwww…it wiped out our game," Miko pouted.

"But I was winning!" Jack whined.

"Bummer," Miko tormented.

However, Ratchet was plagued by another electrical complication within the Autobot base. And this one would potentially lead to a life-or-death situation. And not just for them. But for Optimus and Arcee who are unknowingly trapped in the Arctic with no way out.

"We most definitely have a problem. But what could have caused this?" Ratchet asked as the electricity died down and came back to life around them.

"Or that," Bulkhead piped in.

"Must be the main grid. Hopefully, it isn't a substation malfunction," Ratchet remarked.

"Hey, guys! Look what we found!"

"We're busy!" Ratchet called back.

They turned around at the sound of the two familiar voices. They saw Raf and Talida approaching them. Suddenly, Ratchet screamed at the little guy Raf was carrying happily in his arms. Once Bumblebee and Bulkhead got a look, they joined Ratchet in the little scream fest. Immediately, Jack and Miko ran to Raf and Talida, ready to protect them from the crazy Autobots.

"Hey! Hey! What's with you guys?" Miko demanded.

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead cried.

"I should've known! God! I'm such a fragging idiot!" Talida declared as she beat her head against Jack's arm, which caused him to stop her and slap her across the face, "OW!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jack yelled.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that A MAN SHOULD NEVER HIT A GIRL?" Miko screeched at Jack.

"We do it all the time!" Jack and Talida defended.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron," Ratchet answered darkly.

"This? Are you kidding me?" Jack scoffed in disbelief.

"You're giant robots! Scrappy here is…teeny," Miko pointed out dryly.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing could do!" Bulkhead retorted fearfully.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf shook his head as Scrappy came to life in his arms.

Immediately, Talida knew of the danger it would bring. And her fears were only confirmed by the scraplet's hungry stare at the three Autobots standing before the little guy. Immediately, his mouth opened, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth and snapping its jaws hungrily at the Autobots. It broke free from Raf's grasp and started approaching them. Instantly, Bulkhead and Bumblebee started shooting at the tiny scraplet. But all of their shots missed the tiny evil scraplet. In fact, it jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and started eating away at the paint and top layer of metal.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Talida screamed.

Bumblebee began freaking out as the Scraplet moved around on his body. He fell to the ground and grabbed the scraplet with his hand. However, the scraplet took the opportunity to begin eating his arm. Bumblebee was scared. The Scraplet was close to eating him alive! So Talida used her new telekinesis powers to pull the Scraplet away from Bumblebee. Immediately, the Scraplet went for Bumblebee again. But Raf started beating it to scrap metal with a crowbar.

"Easy there, killer," Jack joked as he stopped Raf's actions.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming!" Miko remarked as Talida and Raf ran towards Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee!" Raf apologized, only to have Bumblebee bleep his reassurances in response.

"Is he gonna be OK? Did we get the Scraplet off him in time?" Taldia immediately started asking Ratchet worriedly.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live," Ratchet reassured the two.

"Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Well…bug squashed. Game over…right?" Jack asked nervously.

"No. When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one," Ratchet retorted darkly, "And I fear I know how they got in here."

* * *

><p>Now everyone was inside the room Ratchet had stored the pod Bulkhead and Bumblebee found. Upon close examination, Ratchet's fears weren't exonerated. But indicted.<p>

"It's a trap. A Scraplet trap," Ratchet proclaimed.

"Uh…an empty Scraplet trap," Bulkhead observed nervously.

"Most like projected into space aeons ago…only to end up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis," Ratchet added.

"Until we brought the thaw," Jack realized.

"And now they're wide awake and ready to brunch," Miko piped in.

"On any living metal they can find," Talida gasped.

"So…how many are we talking about?" Raf asked nervously.

"Thousands. And the power malfunctions and the GroundBridge damage are sure signs they're well underway," Ratchet announced gravely.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Arctic, Optimus and Arcee are unaware of the events going on at base. Concentrating on their mission, they scaled an ice glacier as they continued their voyage in the cold place. If it weren't for the fact it was cold, icy, many couples would consider this a date. The opportunity to get their adrenaline fix together with each other's loving support. Well…with Optimus and Arcee, it's a different story.<p>

They stopped and looked around approximately three-quarters of the way down. Occasionally, Optimus would stop and help Arcee if she stumbled…and still a kiss or two. Optimus placed a loving hand on Arcee's cheek and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back with a loving compassion of her own. However, the moment was ruined by their sensors going off. Obviously, they're core temperature had reached the blue zone and they had to return to base. Groaning in disappointment, they pulled away.

"Guess we should call for pickup before things get chilly," Arcee remarked.

"Optimus to base. Core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate GroundBridge," Optimus spoke into the radio…only to get static as his response, surprising him.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation!" Ratchet tried to tell Optimus, but the radio died out on him before he could explain everything, "The Scraplets have gotten into the commlink system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce this entire base to a scrapheap!"<p>

"Well, I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead voted.

"Bulkhead, we can't! Evacuation is not an option!" Talida cried.

"Talida is right. If we don't get the GroundBridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"They will?" Jack gasped worriedly as he held Talida in his arms.

"Bulkhead, you never run!" Miko objected.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot! I have! They pick you apart from the inside-out! Going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left! And I mean NOTHING! Not even your optics," Bulkhead retorted.

"You have to let us help," Jack and Talida said.

"We're not made of metal," Raf stated.

"Yeah. Those Scraplets can't hurt us," Miko piped in.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness you be your least engaging quality. But it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes," Ratchet decided.

"OK good. So we pair off. One bot, one human," Talida suggested.

"Talida and I will watch your back while you repair the GroundBridge, Ratchet," Jack proclaimed.

"And we go on a bug hunt," Miko added, scaring Bulkhead and Bumblebee even more.

"We're not gonna let those Scraplets turn you into scrap metal. Not on our watch," Talida swore as Bumblebee scooped her into his hand and bleeped her something, "Scraplets don't like human skin. And my skin covers my Protoform. Besides, scraplets don't like the taste of EnerBlood. I'll be fine, OK?"

Bumblebee's optics widened as well as his smile when Talida placed a loving kiss on his cheekplate. Jack smirked evilly at his best friend. He saw something he could tease her affectionately about. Everyone else just watched on rejoicing loudly,

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

* * *

><p>"Optimus to base. Do you read?"<p>

Currently, Optimus and Arcee were trudging their way in the Arctic snow trying to find somewhere they can keep their temperature up a little while longer for the time being. However, it was a difficult task with the wailing winds and the sub-zero temperatures. During their search, Optimus continued his attempts to contact base. His attempts were interrupted by a grunt and a thud. He turned around and saw Arcee on the ground weak. Immediately, he made his way towards her and helped her to her feet. He gently shook her as he noted that she was nearly unconscious with the cold consuming her.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? I hear from Talida that Miami's beautiful this time of year," Arcee joked as she dusted the snow and ice off of her body.

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee. Attempting to reach it would expand too much energy. Our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves," Optimus suggested as he caught Arcee as she blacked out in his arms, "Come on, Arcee. Stay with me."

"Optimus," Arcee whispered before blacking out again.

"Come on, honey. Open your eyes. You can do it. Stay with me, Arcee. Please. Please stay with me," Optimus begged with his voice breaking.

"How long was I out?" Arcee asked groggily.

"Come on. We have to get to shelter," Optimus proclaimed.

Together, the two continued to stagger through the Artic cold searching for any shelter. Optimus never let go of Arcee, fearing she would collapse like she did before. They were still in the dark about the situation back at the base. However, they never gave up on the hope of rescue. They never gave up on going home. They never gave up hope concerning them being reunited with their teammates. Their friends.

Their family.

* * *

><p>"I get to be your bodyguard for once. How cool is that?" Miko gushed excitedly as Bulkhead swung his fists around like a mad man.<p>

"Raf, I'm the first one here…right?" Bulkhead asked nervously into the commlink.

Suddenly, the lights went out and Miko heard what would possibly the girliest scream she would ever hear in her lifetime. And it didn't come from her! It came from her beloved tough guy Autobot guardian, Bulkhead.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko asked with a sly smirk as the lights came back on. **(Me: Who else wanted to ask that question? Come on! You can tell me! We're all friends here! Ratchet: Even me? Me: When you're not acting like a grouchity old man. Ratchet: Grrrrr…)**

"No…maybe…can we talk about this later?" Bulkhead begged Miko.

Miko just shrugged and they continued scouting the base for any scraplets that have to be destroyed. They ventured from room to room, hallway to hallway, section to section. And so far…nothing jumped at them. Wait. Scratch that. They heard clanging which made Bulkhead even more paranoid.

"Take it easy, Bulk. Just take it easy. Everything is going to be-."

Miko was cut off by Bulkhead shooting at the walls and ceiling as he heard even more metalic clanging. When he shot at the right spot on the ceiling, cables fell down on him. Which caused him to scream like a little girl…AGAIN! Miko watched Bulkhead as he continued his girlish screams and waving his arms around like a little girl trapped in a spider web with a facial expression that clearly read, 'Dude. What? The hell?'

"OK. Wish I hadn't seen that," Miko remarked, "Bulkhead! You're fine! It's just a bunch of cables!"

That stopped Bulkhead's girlish screams and arm waving.

"Oh. Right. Cables," Bulkhead laughed sheepishly as he tugged at one to prove his point…which unleashed even more scraplets and make him scream like a little girl once again.

* * *

><p>Raf and Bumblebee also scanned the hallways of the base looking for any signs of scraplet infestation. Like Miko, Raf was armed with a crowbar ready to attack any scraplet. However, they haven't seen a single sign of scraplets…yet. Bumblebee couldn't help but bleep his concerns.<p>

"Don't these things ever stop eating?" Raf demanded in annoyance as they ran to an air vent that has become the latest victim of the scraplet infestation.

Bumblebee ripped open the remainder and Raf let out a warrior's cry. But they didn't find any scraplets. They did hear clanging though. Lots of clanging. Clanging that made them more nervous. Their fears were confirmed when dozens of scraplets jumped out of a floor drain snapping their hungry jaws and flashing their razor sharp teeth for all to see. Immediately, Bumblebee began shooting at them. But deep down inside…

He knew that all of his firepower used in one shot wouldn't be enough to stop them.

* * *

><p>In the main control room, Talida and Jack scouted the area for any scraplet infestation while Ratchet continued his desperate work to reactivate the GroundBridge and rescue Optimus and Arcee from the frozen embrace of the Arctic. So far, the process was taking too long, for all of their likings. And Jack and Talida were slowly starting to become tired of standing around doing nothing.<p>

"How's it going over there?" Jack asked casually.

"I've repaired the damage conductors and re-routed the central conduits. But the GroundBridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet reported in anger as he punched the floor nearby.

All humor was forgotten when they heard a familiar sound. It was the same sound Bulkhead & Miko and Bumblebee & Raf heard before they were attacked by a swarm of scraplets. Immediately, Jack and Talida were on high alert. Jack was banging the metal bar into his open hand. And Talida's hands were glowing a bright blue ice fire. They turned towards the vents and saw a group of them surrounding the destroyed vent eyeing Ratchet with hungry eyes.

"Why is it that it's always the cute and cuddly that are EVIL?" Talida screeched in frustration.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled as they saw the scraplets fly towards Ratchet ready to devour the medic, "They fly? YOU NEVER SAID THEY COULD FLY!"

Ratchet began backing away from the oncoming scraplets, hoping to protect himself from their endless anger. However, all of his attempts were made in vein. The scraplets still got him. Their combined force knocked him to the ground. Together, they began to devour the aged medic.

"RATCHET!" Jack and Talida cried as they rushed to help.

Jack began swinging his metal bar at the scraplets that were causing an infestation on Ratchet. Talida used her newly-discovered ice powers to throw them off. Even using her laser on them and throwing balls of fire in different directions. But even their combined force wasn't enough to stop them.

"JACK! FIRE ESTINGUISHER!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"USE IT ON THE SCRAPLETS! I CAN'T GET ALL OF THEM WITH MY ICE POWERS!" Talida shouted.

Nodding, Jack ditched his metal bar for the fire estinguisher. He ran over and attacked Ratchet with the carbon dioxide foam that was trapped inside the fire estinguisher. With the estinguisher and Talida's ice powers, the scraplets stopped eating Ratchet alive. They all fell off of him dead.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking Energon like-WHOA!"

Bulkhead's request was cut off by the sight of even more scraplets attacking them.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Talida screeched.

"EAT THIS!" Bulkhead yelled as he pounded some scraplets…only to scream like a girl when he found one eating his hand.

Raf and Miko immediately ran over and began trying to keep the scraplets off of Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Jack and Talida pitched in with their weapons as well. But it still wasn't enough. Scraplets continued to attack them. And for Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf, it was horrifying to watch.

* * *

><p>In the Arctic, Optimus and Arcee managed to find some shelter from the Arctic cold. However, deep down, he knew that it still wouldn't enough. Their core temperature would reach unrevivable levels and their sparks would give out due to hypothermia. But it didn't stop them from fighting. Occasionally, Optimus fiddled with a present he had hidden in his compartment. A present for his daughter who was rapidly approaching sixteen. And he feared he wouldn't live to see that day.<p>

He turned to face the Autobot femme next to him. He saw her curled up in a ball trying to insulate herself against the cold. She appeared to be sleeping. Or unconscious. Or even dead. That last thought scared Optimus. He needed to check. Just to reassure his frantically beating spark that she was still alive.

"Arcee, wake up," Optimus pleaded her gently.

She didn't move or make a sound to indicate that she heard him. Optimus' fears were close to an all-time high. So he gently shook her. She moaned and moved, causing Optimus to sigh in relief.

"Just resting my eyes," Arcee murmured as she rubbed her blue and lavender optics.

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive," Optimus told her as he ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to give his girlfriend some warmth.

"What do you suggest? Wait. How about a game?" Arcee suggested, "Let's play Who Screwed Things Up Back at Base?"

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction," Optimus reminded her.

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see. No commlink. Maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful. I remember when Talida was five years old. All of us decided to pick her up after school and we took a drive to a town that didn't have any people due to some big festival in the next town or something like that. We all transformed and Bulkhead hit those powerlines above him. Who knew he could dance like that?" Arcee laughed, "Talida was laughing so much, she ended up having a pretty bad asthma attack. Thank Primus for the medication Earth has for asthma…Ventolin, is it?" **(AN: Yes. Talida's an asthmatic. I'm an asthmatic myself…and so is my cat. It's a real issue which I'm feeling is not getting enough attention. So I feel the need to raise awareness. And yes, Arcee. It's Ventolin.)**

"Bulkhead may be…too large for this world. But his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone," Optimus sighed.

"Optimus, I've known you all my life. And I can tell when there's something on your mind. You wanna talk about it? Since there's an opportunity that we're gonna die here today?" Arcee offered.

Optimus didn't say anything. He opened his compartment and took something out. When he opened his hand to Arcee, she gasped at the content he was holding.

It was a locket. A four frame heart, ten karot gold locket hanging from a gold and silver chain. In the centire of the heart was a small white diamond with four large arrows pointing north, south, east and west and four small arrows pointing northeast, southeast, southwest and northwest. Like the bright star the Shepards found in the sky over Bethlahem on the night of Jesus Christ's birth. It was the most beautiful locket Arcee had ever seen. That was when the realization suddenly dawned on her processors.

"Talida's birthday present!" Arcee gasped, "It matches her purity ring."

"I was going to give her this tonight. When we celebrate her sixteenth birthday. Right now, I just regret not even mentioning her birthday before we left," Optimus sighed sadly.

"She understands, Optimus. She doesn't mind. Really. It's certainly better than the present I got her, though. All I got here were materials for a scrapbook she wants to make," Arcee scoffed.

"She would love it either way, Arcee. Because it comes from the heart," Optimus smiled lovingly at Arcee.

* * *

><p>Back at base, Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf continued their assault on the scraplet infestation. Jack continued spraying them with fire estinguishers. Miko and Raf continued beating them to scrap metal. Talida continued freezing them with her powers. But there was a nagging thought at the back of her mind. A dark thought telling her it still wasn't enough.<p>

"We get them all?" Jack asked nervously over the moans of pain Ratchet and Bulkhead were emitting.

"Don't think so," Talida squeaked nervously as they heard the sounds of more scraplets coming.

"These were just scouts," Ratchet sighed sadly.

Bumblebee bleeped his worry about the fact they only killed the scouts and slumped onto the floor after proclaiming that all of them were screwed.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead questioned fearfully.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the GroundBridge operational," Ratchet proclaimed.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth!" Raf realized.

"Why not back to the Arctic?" Jack suggested, "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet! One-stop shipping!" Miko remarked.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet. THINK! If the GroundBridge is still down, there must be a breach in the Energon fuel line!" Ratchet gasped in realization.

"If WE weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it," Bulkhead remarked.

"Where do we find it?" Jack immediately asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

"I know how to fix it. Come on. I'll take you to the fuel line," Talida promised.

* * *

><p>Slowly and carefully, the four tiptoed their way past the scraplets searching for fresh metal. Jack was carrying a metal toolbox filled with metal tools that would help them fix the Energon fuel line.<p>

"Remember. We're OK. We're not metal," Jack reminded his friends before spotting the leak, "There's the breach! Come on! We have to work fast! Talida, how do you fix a leak in the fuel line?"

"First, you have to…," Talida began listing the instructions.

* * *

><p>"So if we get – WHEN – we get the GroundBridge open, we send the creepy crawlies out and bring out bots in," Bulkhead summised the plan quietly.<p>

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat! If we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait," Ratchet realized.

"Where are we gonna get bait? Those scraplets have already helped themselves to everything in here!" Bulkhead retorted.

* * *

><p>"Keep going. The metals are almost fused," Talida instructed kindly as Jack worked the pipe.<p>

Just as they finished fixing the fuel line leak, dozens of scraplets flew past them and into the vent above them. Immediately, they knew that it didn't mean good news.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf cried.

* * *

><p>Back at the Arctic, Optimus and Arcee were continuing to lose their strength. They were slumped against the snow bank. Optimus with his arms and legs splayed out around him and Arcee resting with her hands on her stomach and legs bent on their sides while her head was lying in the snow near her boyfriend's chassis. Both of them knew they didn't have long left. All they could think about was their regrets. The secrets the two never shared. And more.<p>

"You know the worst part? After battling 'Cons all these years, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up, kidnapped, tortured, this is how our lights go out?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"Arcee, this may not be the finish we had planned. But if this is indeed the end, if we are to become one with the All Spark-."

Optimus was cut off by the familiar feeling of Arcee resting her small hand on his larger, engulfing hand. He was used to the feeling he felt whenever Arcee did that to him. He had been feeling it since they finally embarked on the road they were travelling down together with their relationship. And it was a feeling he never wanted to lose. So he turned his hand around and held hers in return. Normally, he felt her life pulsing vibrantly with his own. But this time, her life was weaker. Like it was about to go out at any second.

"It's been an honour serving with you, Optimus Prime," Arcee murmured with a smile, "Optimus, if we really are going to die today, there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Optimus immediately asked worriedly.

"Remember that time I got called back to Cybertron when Talida was nine?" Arcee started.

"I remember well," Optimus nodded sadly.

"There is something that I never told you when Cliffjumper and I came back," Arcee whispered, "I…"

She never got to finish. The grip she had on Optimus' hand loosened and her eyes closed for what could possibly be the last time. Her body slumped against the snow underneath. Optimus began feeling sobs suffocating him and Energon tears burning a path down his cheekplates. No. She's not gone. She can't be gone. She's a fighter. A strong fighter. She wouldn't give up. Needing to convince himself she was still alive, he moved his free hand over to her chest. Normally, he would feel her speak beating prefusely, trying to break free of its confintments and reach out towards him. However, this time, it was weak. He could barely feel her sparkbeats. Her energy was nearly gone. And now, her remaining energy no longer focused on keeping her conscious or warm. Instead, it focused on keeping her internal systems functional and keeping her alive. Never letting go of her hand, he moved her body on top of his, trying to give her the body heat he still had left. But she never moved or made a sound in response. Optimus held her closer and cried even more. He laid his head back against the snowback. Closing his eyes as more tears flowed and he ran his hands weakly over her hand and up and down her back.

"Arcee…I love you," he murmured.

That was when he stopped moving. He was ready for the cold to consume him completely now. It was too much. Seeing her suffer was something he never wanted to witness. Now…

He was ready to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aw man! Now I'm crying with Optimus! *sniffles* I need a moment. Talida, take over for me. *runs off crying*<strong>

**Ratchet: She's an emotional one, isn't she?**

**Talida: Got that right.**

* * *

><p>"RATCHET! ALL SYSTEMS GO!" Jack proclaimed as he, Talida, Jack and Miko ran back in.<p>

"FIRE IT UP!" Miko instructed.

Ratchet barely had the strength to stand up. The scraplets had done a number on the three Autobots in the base. So Ratchet had to lean against the railing to reach the GroundBridge controls.

"GroundBridge…activated," Ratchet announced before falling to the ground once more.

* * *

><p>Optimus understood that since he was a much larger bot then Arcee, it would take him longer to be completely consumed by the sharp Arctic cold. But he couldn't take it anymore. Not when Arcee was lying on his chest practically dead due to the temperatures. He had given up all hope of rescue for them. If the others got here, they would be too late. Optimus and Arcee would already be dead. Lifeless. Consumed. Frozen.<p>

So when Optimus saw a blinding light, he thought it was Primus to take him away from the freezing cold. To have him finally become one with the All Spark. But when he looked up. He didn't see Primus' shadow. Rather a circular light. That was when he realized. This wasn't a passage to the Well of All Sparks. It was a passage home.

It was a GroundBridge.

"Arcee, wake up. They did it. They've saved us. The portal's here," Optimus pleaded as he gently shook her, only to get no response, "Arcee. Wake up. Come on, honey. Come back to me."

Arcee was too weak to respond or even wake up. Optimus realized that he wouldn't get anything out of her – especially what she was trying to tell him before she passed out – until they got back to base and they revived her. So he weakly rose to his feet without letting Arcee go and hit the icy ground below them. And weakly, he staggered towards the portal with his severely weakened girlfriend in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ratchet lied next to the GroundBridge controls severely weakened from the scraplets' attack. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were slumped against the wall not far from him. Above them, scraplets were swarming. Suddenly, Bulkhead got an idea.<p>

"Bait, huh?" Bulkhead pondered aloud as he approached the GroundBridge and waved his arms around to gain the scraplets' attention, which worked, "Ready for the main course? Come and get it!"

As Bulkhead staggered into the GroundBridge portal, the scraplets hungrily followed him snapping their jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. As the scraplets flew above them, Ratchet pushed Bumblebee flat onto his back on the ground. Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf just stood there and watched as the scraplets followed Bulkhead through the portal. They had done it. They had sent them back to the Arctic where they belong. But all they could do is pray that they weren't too late to save Optimus and Arcee.

* * *

><p>Weakly, Optimus staggered towards the portal. Arcee was still unconscious in his embrace. Drained from the cold, he fell onto his knee in the snow. He clutched Arcee tighter to him, trying to give her the remainder of his body heat to keep her alive longer. Just a little longer…<p>

"Arcee…I failed," Optimus whispered gravely.

"DOWN! DOWN!"

Surprised, Optimus looked up at the sound of the voice. He saw Bulkhead staggering through the portal before collapsing onto the ground by his feet. That was when Optimus saw why Bulkhead was telling him to get down. A swarm of scraplets broke through the portal after him. As soon as they were in the Arctic, they began their hungry search for fresh metal to eat. That was when they laid eyes on Optimus and Arcee. Well…they weren't interested in Arcee. She was barely alive and too small for their liking of live metal. But Optimus on the other hand…an all-you-can-eat bufet! Their opened their hungry mouths ready to devour him whole. Optimus turned his back towards them and held Arcee close to his chasis to protect her from the scraplets.

He was expecting to feel the burning pain of the scraplet bites. But he didn't feel anything like that. Instead, he felt them banging into his form. But not eating him. He caught sight of the few scraplets that flew past him. They were all frozen. Dead. Just like he and Arcee are almost are. Once he knew they were safe, Optimus turned to face Bulkhead who was now standing on his feet.

"I'd invite you in. But the place is a mess," Bulkhead remarked.

His response? The facial expression on Optimus' face that clearly read, 'Former wrecker, say what?'

"Although, judging from Arcee's appearance, you wouldn't care," Bulkhead said sheepishly.

This time, the only response Optimus gave him was a facial expression that read, 'Ya think?'

* * *

><p>Bulkhead was right when he said that the place was a mess. The place was virtually destroyed from the Scraplet infestation. Optimus and Ratchet were resting against the wall. Originally, Ratchet had tried to get Optimus to rest on a berth in order to defrost properly. However, Optimus insisted that Bumblebee have a berth as he suffered the worst injuries from the scraplet infestation and needing it more than him. He gazed worriedly at Arcee who laid on the second berth still unconscious. Her temperature was steadily rising back to normal temperature. But she is still to regain consciousness. Talida never left her side. Earlier, Ratchet said that Arcee would wake up when she regained enough strength. But he still had his doubts.<p>

"Jack, report biocircuitry status," Ratchet requested.

"Levels are rising!" Jack reported.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electropulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch. Talida, keep an eye on Arcee's temperature and sparkpulse readings," Ratchet instructed.

"It's steady!" Raf announced.

"Looking good!" Miko observed.

"Arcee's temperature is still below normal range but her sparkpulse is reading strong and steady," Talida read.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today," Optimus pointed out.

"It wasn't all my doing. We're just fortunate this infestation happened on a Saturday," Ratchet remarked.

"Our human friends may be small. But they are strong," Optimus complimented the kids.

"Uh…Optimus, take a look," Ratchet smiled suddenly at Talida's direction.

Confused, Optimus turned to face his girlfriend and daughter and he was amazed at the sight. Talida was holding her hand over Arcee's chasis where her temperature point was positioned. However, a blue flame was aglow on her hand. It was hot. But not hot enough to burn Arcee. But just hot enough to warm her up.

"She discovered her powers today?" Optimus gasped in amazement.

"Telekinesis, immobolisation, fire, ice and laser eyes," Ratchet listed her powers, "She discovered them not long after you two left when the electrical malfunctions started. It all started when she tried to protect herself from the handle that flew off of the control system."

Optimus beamed proudly at his teenage daughter. For a techno-organic, discovering his/her powers are a big deal. Especially in a war such as this ongoing Energon race. Now that Talida had means of self-defence and the ability to fight a fair fight, she can join them in the field more often. That was when he decided to give her his gift now. There wasn't a better time.

"Talida, can you come here for a minute?" Optimus requested.

"What's up?" Talida asked as she approached her Cybertronian father.

Optimus opened his mouth to say something to his daughter. But he was cut off by a scream. A girly scream. And that scream belonged to Miko. Immediately, everyone was worried.

"What the mech?" Arcee demanded as she awoke and bolted upright on her berth. **(AN: Again, THAT'S MY LINE!)**

"Scraplet?" Jack and Talida asked as they stood around her, ready to fight.

"SPIDER!" Miko screeched fearfully, causing everyone to look at her like 'What the hell, dude?', "Is it on me?"

Continuing to scream, Miko felt around her entire body and ran out of the room. Obviously, Miko's arachnophobic. And she left the room to take a long shower in Talida's bathroom to wash off any trace of the spider on her body.

"…Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

"_Here we go!  
><em>_Guess who?  
><em>_J Smith and JB!  
><em>_Uh-huh!  
><em>_I gotcha, lil bro!  
><em>_I can handle him!  
><em>_Hold up! Aight?  
><em>_I can handle him!_

_Now he's bigger than me!  
><em>_Taller than me!  
><em>_And he's older than me!  
><em>_And stronger than me!  
><em>_And his arms are a little bit longer than me!  
><em>_But he ain't on a JB song with me!_

_I be tryna chill!  
><em>_They be tryna sour the trill!  
><em>_No pun intended! Was raised by the power of Will!  
><em>_Like Luke with the force! When push comes to shove!  
><em>_Like Kobe in the 4__th__! Ice water with blood!_

_I gotta be the best!  
>And yes! We're the flyest!<br>__Like David and Goliath,  
><em>_I conquered the giant!  
><em>_So now I got the world in my hand!  
><em>_I was born from two stars!  
><em>_So the moon's where I land! (I'm gone!)_

_I will never say never! (I will fight!)  
><em>_I will fight till forever! (To make it right!)  
><em>_Whenever you knock me down,  
><em>_I will not stay on the ground!  
><em>_Pick it up!  
><em>_Pick it up!  
><em>_Pick it up up up!  
><em>_And never say never!_

_(Never say never…) I will never say never! (Never say it! Never ever say it!)  
><em>_(Never say never…) I will fight till forever! (OK!) (To make it right!)  
><em>_Whenever you knock me down,  
><em>_I will not stay on the ground!  
><em>_Pick it up!  
><em>_Pick it up!  
><em>_Pick it up up up!  
><em>_And never say never…_

_Ne-never say never. (Never say it!)  
><em>_Ne-never say never. (Never say it!)  
><em>_Ne-never say never.  
><em>_And never say never…_

_Ne-never say never. (Never say it!)  
><em>_Ne-never say never. (Never say it!)  
><em>_Ne-never say never.  
><em>_And never say never…_"

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a chapter? It was pretty funny with Bulkhead screaming like a girl and everything.<strong>

**But wait! We forgot Talida's singing debut! And we learn Arcee's emotional secret! The secret she tried to tell Optimus in the Arctic before she passed out. Ooh! I wonder what it is…don't you?**

**Just like last time, after this, you won't hear from me until the beginning of next chapter. Make sure you leave a review! I check my emails on a regular basis so I will know…haha! Kidding! I'm not that desperate! Or am I…? hehehe. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. Ignore that.**

**BYE!**

* * *

><p>"Miko's afraid of spiders. Who knew?" Talida laughed as she checked Arcee over.<p>

"This coming from the girl who was afraid of snakes," Jack smirked, causing Talida to give her best friend a murderous glare.

"That is a rational fear! And that was a brown snake! Do you have any idea how venomous they are?" Talida defended.

"…seriously. Did anyone NOT notice that she screamed like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked.

"She is a girl, Bulkhead! What's your excuse?" Talida retorted.

"That was low, sprout," Bulkhead remarked.

"I can go lower. And will you ever stop calling me that?" Talida sighed in frustration.

"Not even when you're old and grey and we're rusting away," Bulkhead replied cheekily.

"Uh, guys, is it alright if I talk to Optimus in private?" Arcee suddenly asked.

"Ratchet, are they able to move around?" Talida questioned the team medic.

"Depends on their temperature and pulse rate," Ratchet answered.

"Both they're temperatures are within normal range and their pulse rate is strong and steady," Talida read.

"Alright. Just don't go too far. AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT INTERFACING!" Ratchet screamed at them.

"We won't do anything of the sort," Arcee promised as she and Optimus walked into another room. _Well, I can promise that. I'm not sure Optimus can promise anything. Though with what I'm about to tell him, he may never want anything to do with me._

"What is it, Arcee?" Optimus immediately asked worriedly.

"It's about what I was trying to tell you before I passed out in the Arctic," Arcee started.

That sparked Optimus' interest. He has been wandering what she was trying to tell him today. But she passed out before she could tell him anything. Now was his chance to learn everything. And he was more than willing to take that chance while it was still dangling in front of him.

"I'm listening," Optimus reassured her.

"It's about when I got called back to Cybertron to help the spies infiltrate Decepticon facilities. Sentinal Prime had called long before you guys came back from that mission in Rio de Janiero. Initially, he told me that I wasn't going to come back. That the mission I was to go on would be a suicide mission," Arcee began explaining, carefully watching Optimus' changing faclial expressions, "When he first told me about the suicide mission, I told him I wanted no part of it. That I'd rather stay here on Earth with you guys. But he wouldn't listen. Then he threatened to bring harm to you and Talida. The only reason I went on that mission was so I could protect the both of you. And he threatened to bring harm to me as well if I tried to say anything about it to you."

"You still shouldn't have gone," Optimus rumbled angrily.

"I tried to get out of it! But I thought of what he could've done to you and Talida. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you! That's why I accepted the mission to begin with. Then we had that night under the stars before I left and…," Arcee trailed off with her voice breaking.

"Arcee, what are you trying to tell me?" Optimus asked as he knelt down before her worriedly.

"When I arrived at Cybertron, I started feeling a little sick. So I had the medic run diagnostics on me. That was when I found out that I was pregnant. That I was carrying your sparkling," Arcee confessed.

Optimus' breath hitched in his throat. That night had actually resulted in the conception of a sparkling. They were going to have a sparkling of their own. But when Arcee's eyes pleaded him to let him continue, he indicated her to do so. He wanted to hear the full story.

"The medic told me not to go on that mission Sentinal wanted me to go on in Kaon. We explained this to Sentinal. I begged him to let me stay behind for this assignment! I begged him to let me return home to you! But he wouldn't hear it. He dismissed it. He didn't believe that I was pregnant. He still made me go on that mission with them. My fellow teammates knew of my pregnancy and kept an extra eye on me out of the field. They even disobeyed some of Sentinal's orders so they could protect me. Then we reached the fortress and we were attacked by Airachnid," Arcee stopped as she felt sobs suffocate her.

Optimus held her hand and encouraged her to continue explaining. Even though he had a rough idea of what she was trying to tell him, he still needed to know. He needed to hear her say it directly to him.

"Arcee, are you saying…?" Optimus left the question hanging in the air around them.

"Airachnid infected me with her acid. I thought I was going to die out there in the field. The others tried to help me. But I begged them to let me die. I begged them to save our sparkling before I passed out from the pain. I woke up in the medical ward at our temporary base. Sentinal and Jazz were there. That was when I knew. That was when I realized that I lost our sparkling. They told me that the sparkling had died before they were able to do anything to save his life. He's dead, Opitmus. Our son died because of me!" Arcee sobbed before beginning to punch Optimus chasis, "Hate me, Optimus! You have every right to hate me! I couldn't save him! I couldn't save our son! Hate me, Optimus Prime! I killed our son! HATE ME! PLEASE! PLEASE HATE ME!"

Optimus gently grabbed her hands to stop her from punching even more dents into his chasis. Immediately, he pulled her closer to his form and let her cry into his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner. It was the only comfort he could provide for her. His mind was reeling. Arcee was carrying a sparkling when she returned to Cybertron for her assignment. His sparkling. His son. Sentinal Prime had sent her on a suicide mission despite her pregnancy. And because of his ignorent arrogance and Airachnid's bloodthirst, their son was killed. Murdered in cold blood. They would never get the chance to meet their son. He was gone. He would never meet his overjoyed parents. He would never be able to live a life.

"Arcee, what happened during your assignment on Cybertron was not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for events that were beyond your control. The death of our son was caused by Sentinal Prime's ignorant arrogance and Airachnid's thirst for bloodshed. You did everything in your power to save our sparkling. You tried everything to return home," Optimus tried to comfort her.

"But it still wasn't enough," Arcee grumbled bitterly.

"If the sparkling had survived, he would've to witness the horrors of this war every single day like Talida had to. He would have to suffer from the pain and suffering it would cause us. I never wanted this life for Talida. And I certainly didn't want it for our son. Our son is one with the All Spark. He will always be happy. And he will live in eternal peace. And I am certain that if our son was with us, he would have loved you more than anything in the world…just like his father does," Optimus smiled at her.

"And his mother would love him more than anything…just like she does with his father," Arcee replied, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to tell you as soon as I lost our son. But I thought that it was news that would better be told face-to-face rather then over a letter. Even when Cliffjumper and I returned to Earth, I just couldn't find the right time or way to tell you. And after nearly dying in the Arctic today, I decided that it was now or never."

"You did what you thought was right. I'm just happy that you eventually told me the truth," Optimus said, smiling warmly.

***** M-RATED SCENE! YOUNG AUDIENCES, LOOK AWAY! THIS WILL SUCK BIG TIME! And I seriously need to change the rating…*****

The two shared a tender kiss which quickly turned intensely passionate. Before Arcee could comprihend what was going on, Optimus had laid her down onto the berth. His larger frame was hovering over hers and his large hand was pinning her wrists above her head. Arcee was used to him taking charge. He was the commander of the team, after all. But having Optimus actually _DOMINATING_ HER? It turned her on!

"What is it…with you…always…having to…pin me…down?" Arcee panted between moans as he began kissing and licking at the cables on her neck.

Optimus didn't answer her question. He just nipped at the cabling and sucked the area he bit. Arcee gasped and bit down a cry as her optics started losing focus and her body arched towards his in desperate, lustful need. Primus! The things he could do to her! Her intakes grew even more rapid and she felt her plating grow hot as he moved his mouth all over her body. He gently ran his glossa over the scar on her stomach where Airachnid had stabbed her. Where their son had died that day on Cybertron. The thought saddened him intensely. But it was soon overtaken by the lustful desire he had for the Autobot femme he had pinned underneath him.

As his lips continued travelling south, Arcee slowly lost herself in the intense pleasure he was giving her. Suddenly, she felt her lower plating disappear. She realized what was going to happen. Before she could say anything, she was cut off by a short, quiet scream of pleasure as she felt something intruding her bare, exposed panel. Slowly, Optimus moved his fingers around her panel, teasing her senseless. He enjoyed the feeling of ther body withering underneath him and the way she bit her lower lip to stop any loud screams from escaping. Knowing it was close, Optimus kissed her deeply, muffling her screams. She clenched her fists as he slid three of his fingers into her port. Arcee screamed his name in ecstasy into his mouth and arched her body against his own as she felt the intensity of her overload engulf her.

Optimus removed his fingers from her panel and Arcee fell against the berth exhausted. Optimus knew how to pleasure her. He knew where all of her hot spots were located. And he knew just how to make her overload. As she tried to cool her plating and slow her intakes, Optimus slid her lower plating back into place. He crawled up to her and kissed her intensely.

"Better?" he asked worriedly as he stroked her helm tenderly.

Her entire body felt like Jell-O. She couldn't form any words. Her mind was reeling from the pleasurable torture he had just put her through. So she settled with an eager nod.

*****END OF M-RATED SCENE*****

"Come on. We'd better get back before Ratchet starts storming after us," Arcee remarked.

Optimus rolled his eyes slightly. She was right. Ratchet was going to get mad if they didn't come back soon. He kissed her before climbing off of her and pulling her to his feet. He slung his arm around her shoulder and they went to leave. But Arcee stopped him in his path. Immediately, he gazed at her worriedly.

"Should we tell the others about what I just told you?" Arcee asked him nervously.

"It is your decision. If you wish to keep it between us for a little while, I will honour it," Optimus swore.

"I don't know. Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf have a lot on their minds at the moment. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet are still recovering from the scraplet infestation. And it's gonna take a while to repair the damage those scraplets have caused. So I think we should wait a little while. Just until everything is back to normal," Arcee decided.

Optimus nodded and the two walked out of the room. As they rejoined the others, they saw Jack setting up a microphone and everyone sitting in an audience manner. Even Miko when she finally returned to the room after a long shower. Talida stood up on top of the tables above them scrawling at Jack.

"I still can't believe you're making me do this," she scrawled.

"Hey. Birthday girl plays first victim!" Jack retorted.

"Wait. What?" Talida stuttered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TALIDA!" everyone cheered.

"I can't believe that you actually thought we would forget you're Sweet Sixteen today!" Jack scoffed in disbelief.

"It's not everyday you turn 16, you know! You're finally old enough to drive!" Miko cheered.

"I've been driving since I was 12!" Talida boasted proudly.

"Last year for her birthday, I gave her a car license, motorcycle license, truck license and pilot license," Fowler proclaimed as he walked in, "And this year, I shall give her a gun license."

"Which prompted me to give sprout over here her very first weapon!" Bulkhead piped in as he handed Talida the gun case.

"A Glock-17 with a 9x19 millimetre Parabellum cartridge? Sweet!" Talida squealed happily, "Thanks, Bulkhead!"

"You got my daughter a gun! What is with you?" Optimus hissed at Bulkhead.

Within moments, all the presents were handed out. Ratchet gave Talida her very own medical kit for human AND Cybertronian medical emergencies due to her keen interest in medicine. Bumblebee gave her a brand new camera (her last one was destroyed by Ratchet six months ago by accident). And in return, he received another kiss from Talida. This time, on the mouth. Jack gave her a blue folder filled with the piano sheet music of her favourite songs such as _Goodbye_ by the Spice Girls, _All I Want Is You_ by Justin Bieber (which he cringed at) and _Only Hope_ by Mandy Moore as well as the original Switchfoot version. Miko got her a new leather jacket, saying that she should wear it on a recon mission one day. Talida immediately promised that she would one day. Raf got her a USB and some iTunes credit. Arcee gave her the scrapbook supplies which made her insanely happy. Then it came time for Optimus' gift.

Everyone started at the locket Optimus was dangling in front of her face. Arcee was right. Talida loved it. When he put it on her neck, everyone began fussing over the locket that hung on her neck.

"Thanks, dad," Talida smiled as the two shared a hug, which made Jack snap a photo with her camera.

"Come on, superstar. I didn't set this microphone up for nothing," Jack smirked.

"I'm gonna kill you for this," Talida swore into the microphone.

"Which song do you want?" Jack asked.

"_The One That Got Away_ by Katy Perry please," Talida requested kindly.

"Coming up," Jack nodded as he got the backing track ready.

"Go on Talida!" Arcee cheered.

"WHOO!" Raf cheered.

"YOU GO, GIRLFRIEND!" Miko also cheered.

Talida laughed. Over the past few days, Miko and Talida have formed a close friendship. It turned out that they had a lot in common. And…well, Talida thought it would be nice to have another girl to hang out with when Arcee is stuck on missions and stuff and Jack has other plans.

Raf and Talida they sort of share the relationship of a mother and son despite the four-year age difference between the two. Raf looked up to her as a mother and Talida treated him like he was her own son.

They were all pulled out of their thoughts when the drumbeat for the song started blaring over the speakers. Talida rolled her eyes and started singing.

Talida: _Summer after high school when we first met.  
><em>_We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead.  
><em>_And on my 18__th__ birthday,  
><em>_We got matching tattoos._

Optimus immediately decided that Talida is to NEVER get a tattoo when she was older. The body is not a billboard and should never be treated as such. The body is a temple that should never be defaced.

Talida: _Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof.  
><em>_Talk about our future like we had a clue.  
><em>_Never planned that one day,  
><em>_I'd be losing you._

Everyone started nodding their heads and clapping around to her singing and dance moves. Even Ratchet and he normally acts like a grouchity old man who virtually never enjoys anything! Well…Talida is a pretty talented singer, dance and pianist.

Talida: _In another life…  
><em>_I would be your girl.  
><em>_We'd keep all our promises.  
><em>_Be us against the world…_

_In another life…  
><em>_I would make you stay.  
><em>_So I don't have to say,  
><em>_You were the one that got away…_

_The one that got away…_

Eventually, Jack, Miko and Raf joined in the little music fest. Everyone praised Jack's breakdancing skills. Miko started playing the guitar and Raf copied Talida's dance moves.

Talida: _I was June and you were my Johnny Cash.  
><em>_Never one without the other. We made a pact.  
><em>_Sometimes when I miss you,  
><em>_I put those records on._

Slowly, the Autobots stood up and began dancing. Bumblebee showed off his awesome breakdancing moves with Jack. Bulkhead actually started shuffling all over the place. Ratchet did his awkward dance moves. And Arcee and Optimus danced together.

Talida: _Someone said you had your tattoo removed.  
><em>_Saw you downtown singing the blues.  
><em>_It's time to face the music.  
><em>_I'm no longer your muse._

Fowler did some boggy moves in front of Talida which sent almost everyone crashing down in a fit of laughter.

Talida: _But in another life…  
><em>_I would be your girl.  
><em>_We'd keep all our promises.  
><em>_Be us against the world…_

_In another life…  
><em>_I would make you stay.  
><em>_So I don't have to say,  
><em>_You were the one that got away…_

_The one that got away…_

Talida, Arcee and Miko: _The o-o-o-o-o-one…  
><em>_The o-o-o-o-o-one…  
><em>_The o-o-o-o-o-one…_

_The one that got away…_

Talida did some awesome move that involved her moving her microphone on the stand away from her mouth towards the side and she whipped her hair around. Everyone appeared to be staring at an angel.

Talida: _All this money can't buy me a time machine… (Noooooo…)  
><em>_It can't replace you with a million rings… (Noooooo…)  
><em>_I shoulda told you what you meant to me… (Woooooow…)  
><em>'_Cause now I paid the price._

_In another life…_

Talida moved the microphone away from her mouth as she leant into it and held her free hand up in the air. Her human friends started jumping up and down like mad cheering, including Fowler. The Autobots were clapping and cheering along with them, fearing that if they started jumping up and down with them, they could make the whole place come crashing down.

Talida: _I would be your girl.  
><em>_We'd keep all our promises.  
><em>_Be us against the world…_

_In another life…  
><em>_I would make you stay.  
><em>_So I don't have to say,  
><em>_You were the one that got away…_

_The one that got away…_

Arcee and Miko: _The o-o-o-o-o-one…  
><em>Talida: _The one...  
><em>Arcee and Miko: _The o-o-o-o-o-one…  
><em>Talida: _The one...  
><em>Arcee and Miko: _The o-o-o-o-o-one…  
><em>Talida: _The one..._

Talida, Arcee and Miko: _In another life...  
><em>_I would make you stay.  
><em>_So I don't have to say,  
><em>_You were the one that got away._

_The one that got away…_


	9. Con Job

**Right now, I am addicted to the song **_**Drummer Boy**_** by Justin Bieber featuring Busta Rhymes. It's an amazing song, in my opinion. My mum hates it, though. She thinks that Justin ruined her favourite Christmas carol. Well, I don't believe her. Because of these two reasons: Justin is my idol and because she's my mum! We don't agree on a lot of things and that made us sound bad! We're close. We just share completely different views on some aspects.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Wow! I didn't know Talida have powers. Is there anything else she can do besides what she just did in this chapter? Please update the story soon.**_

**She can rap. She is amazing at undercover operations (she can even go undercover as a sultry mistress. She actually did once and for the love of God AND Primus and even Unicron, please do NOT tell Optimus about that assignment). Basically, she's like an everyday techno-organic with her own horrible past. Thanks for the review!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**nice I like the song from Katty Perry Please write more**_

**Dude, I think you and I could be related. You're crazy. I'm crazy. You support Optimus/Arcee. I support Optimus/Arcee. You like the Katy Perry. I like Katy Perry. You see where I'm going? Anyway, thanks for the review! And…can you PLEASE update **_**Love Sick**_**? I love that story.**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**cool story! I like it update soon**_

**Thanks, mate! Angel of all Decepticons, eh? …should all Autobots be nervous? :P**

**© Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and the Hub and the creators of the show.  
><strong>**© Talida Prime belongs to me.  
><strong>_**Wake Me Up When September Ends**_** belongs to Green Day.  
><strong>_**Super Bass**_** belongs to Nikki Minaj.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Summer has come and passed.<br>__The innocent can never last.  
><em>_Wake me up when September ends…_

_Like my father's come to pass,  
><em>_Seven years has gone so fast.  
><em>_Wake me up when Septmeber ends…_

_Here comes the rain again,  
><em>_Falling from the stars.  
><em>_Drenched in my pain again.  
><em>_Becoming who we are._

_As my memory rest,  
><em>_But never forgets when I lost.  
><em>_Wake me up when Setpember ends…_"

"Alright! Chores are done!" Miko proclaimed from her position on Bulkhead's shoulder as he walked around the base, "Now can we do some dune bashing?"

"I don't know, Miko. Last time, I spent a lot of time picking sand out of my articulators. But there's a monster truck rally in town," Bulkhead suggested before suddenly saying, "Hey. Do you think there's something Optimus and Arcee are keeping from us? He's been more hesitent to leave her side then he usually is and he keeps looking at her like she's about to have an emotional breakdown or something."

"I don't know, Bulkhead. They could be hiding something. Or they could be just acting the way human couples do during the first stages of a new relationship. They never want to be separated. We just have to give them some space, not say anything and everything will eventually return to normal," Miko reasured her friend.

"Optimus! I'm receiving a signal from a restricted band! It appears to be coming from a starship within the solar system," Ratchet announced as Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee approached him and Ratchet typed in more commands.

"It's an Autobot Identification Beacon!" Talida gasped in realization.

"So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked his close friend.

"Hell yeah! But the majority we haven't seen some Autobots for a while now! This is so exciting!" Talida exclaimed excitedly.

"The masses scattered when Cybertron finally went dark. But 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons," Arcee remarked.

"Way to crush the mood, Arcee," Talida grumbled sadly as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted like a five year old wanting a chocolate-chip cookie.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself," Optimus requested.

"_I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades._"

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead exclaimed excitedly, "You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"_Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?_"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

"_Sometime tomorrow…if I put metal to the pedal._"

"Another bot's coming here! How cool is that?" Miko gushed excitedly.

"Wheeljack… I know him by reputation only. Can verify his voice print?" Optimus asked.

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead nodded.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey," Optimus bidded.

"See you soon, buddy! I will make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead promised.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked casually.

"Oh. Me and Jacky go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons will wish he had never found us," Bulkhead remarked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wheeljack? You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?<em>"

"_Bulkhead? That you? What's will all the security?_"

"_The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?_"

"A war hero, hmmm?" Starscream pondered aloud.

"We haven't much time. Makeshift!" Malita called out.

Makeshift approached the three Decepticons. As soon as Makeshift was close enough, Soundwave stuck out its clawed hand and stabbed Makeshift. Within moments, Makeshift wasn't Makeshift anymore. But rather a familiar face that is familiar to all Cybertronians. Autobot and Decepticon alike…

"I too know how to give a proper welcome," Starscream remarked.

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Summer has come and passed.  
><em>_The innocent can never last.  
><em>_Wake me up when September ends…_

_Ring out the bells again.  
><em>_Like we did when spring began.  
><em>_Wake me up when September ends…_

_Here comes the rain again.  
><em>_Falling from the stars.  
><em>_Drenched in my pain again.  
><em>_Becoming who we are…_"

"Wheeljack's ship is," Arcee started.

"Approaching the landing zone," Talida finished as she and Arcee hi-fived each other.

"Is that necessary, you two? Having to finish each other's sentences?" Jack asked.

"Yep!" Arcee and Talida nodded eagerly.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf questioned.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko piped in excitedly, "Have to find his own human though."

"He can have me," Talida offered, which earned her a glare that said 'Don't even think about it' from a certain Autobot commander, causing her to shiver slightly in fear, "Or not… I'm my dad's human. Well, not fully human. And I am his kid and I'm just gonna shut up before things get awkward."

"GroundBridge cycling up," Ratchet proclaimed proudly…before electricity cackled from the control system.

"Allow me," Talida said as she used her telekinesis to levetate a metal bar and bang the controls with it.

"Thank you, Talida. Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation!" Ratchet grumbled.

"So Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here," Jack summised in confusion.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base. Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship," Optimus told Jack.

"Bummer! I'm eager to give Malita an aft-whooping," Talida grumbled.

"Why would you bummed about that?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"I haven't done it for a while!" Talida defended, causing Arcee to shrug and mutter quietly, 'True.'

"Dude! I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko remarked as she saw him pacing.

"You're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!" Bulkhead proclaimed, "And Talida's gonna provide the music for us to party to."

"Sure. I'll be the DJ," Talida nodded.

"Actually, Talida, I don't mean as a DJ. I mean as the lead singer," Bulkhead corrected.

"Performing for my birthday is one thing! But performing for a stranger?" Talida objected.

"Didn't you always say you were looking for a chance to be able to perform _Super Bass_?" Arcee recalled.

"I seriously had to teach you how to blackmail, didn't I?" Talida grumbled.

"So will you do it?" Miko asked excitedly.

"I'll even wear the jacket you gave me," Talida nodded.

"SWEET!" Miko cheered before the alarms went off.

"Bogies! Closing fast on Wheeljack's position!" Arcee reported.

"'Con scum!" Bulkhead cursed.

* * *

><p>Arcee and Bulkhead were right. Wheeljack's ship was surrounded by five Decepticon bogies that were taking their shots at the Wrecker. Thankful for Wheeljack, he had gone through intense military training and even more intense battles during the war to know what to do in situations like this. What maneovres to use and how to counterattack the enemy. However, they didn't work. Wheeljack's engine was hit by a stray Decepticon laser beam. With the rear end burning bright orange flames and black smoke emitting from the blaze, Wheeljack went down. The ship made a huge dent on the desert as it crashed and skidded for a few feet. Satisfied with their work, the Decepticon bogies landed in the crash path and transformed into their true bipedal forms as they approached the stricken ship. One Decepticon took one step. And that was all it took. A blast came from the sandy smoke and hit the Decepticon warrior square in the chest, knocking it to the ground. The remaining Decepticon warriors charged their blasters as Wheeljack stepped through the smoke with his blaster smoking.<p>

"If you're trying to ruin my day, you're gonna have to try harder," Wheeljack remarked as his faceguard slid over his mouth.

The Decepticons immediately started firing lasers at Wheeljack. Wheeljack danced around the crator his crashed ship had created. Finally having enough, he jumped high in the air and did a body slam on one of the Decepticons. And another Decepticon bites the dust. And another! And anoth-wait! That one didn't. Oh wait. Yes it did.

"You 'Cons have grown soft on me," Wheeljack tormented as he drew his swords and charged at the remaining Decepticon.

* * *

><p>In the Nemesis, Starscream and Malita watched the battle unfold before them. Knowing that it wouldn't be long until help arrived, Malita turned to Soundwave standing behind her.<p>

"Swiftly, Soundwave! Before the Autobots arrive!" Malita instructed.

Soundwave just nodded and walked away.

"I love it when you take charge," Starscream purred into her ear.

Malita chuckled darkly before saying, "What can I say? I was born to take charge."

* * *

><p>"Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!" Bulkhead pointed out.<p>

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet decided as he activated the bridge.

"Who for? The 'Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" Bulkhead scoffed in disbelief before running into the portal with Arcee and Bumblebee following him.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Talida suddenly asked.

"Lida, you worry way too much," Jack teased her affectionately.

"I can't help it, Jack. It runs in the family!" Talida defended as she jerked her head in Optimus' direction.

"I heard that!" Optimus called out from the other side of the room.

"You were meant to!" Talida called back.

* * *

><p>When Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived at the scene, they were expecting a fight. They were expecting to be attacked by the Decepticons. So they had their blasters ready to go. However, there was no need. Surrounding them were dismantled Decepticon warriors. Bulkhead could only stand and watch in pure amazement as 'Wheeljack ran his blade through the remaining Decepticon and he fell to the ground.<p>

"I taught him that," Bulkhead chuckled proudly.

"Ever think I might need a hand here?" 'Wheeljack' asked as he disposed of his blades and approached the three Autobots.

"What? And spoil the show?" Bulkhead scoffed.

"You missed one," Arcee warned.

That last one would be easily taken care of, Arcee. 'Wheeljack' just unfolded his blaster from his arm and shot the Decepticon in the chest, causing him to fall down…again.

"If this is all you got, then this planet is in bigger trouble then I thought," 'Wheeljack' remarked.

OK, Bulkhead. You know you wanna. So just go do it already! He ran up to his old friend and hugged him tight, holding him up in the air and everything whilst laughing in glee. 'Wheeljack' laughed back and teased his friend,

"Watch the finish, you old wrecking ball!"

Arcee and Bumblebee just watched on. They had never seen this side of Bulkhead before. Honestly, it was funny to watch.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys! We have a kid from a candy store in a sugar high coming in here! Oh wait! That's just Bulkhead!" Talida called out with an affectionate laugh as she saw Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and 'Wheeljack' break through the portal just as it began to malfunction again.<p>

"haha. Very funny, sprout," Bulkhead laughed sarcastically.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Talida sighed.

"Not even when you're old and grey and we're rusting away," Bulkhead answered, "Hey, Jacky! Come here! Meet my other best buddy! Miko! She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya," Miko greeted.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" 'Wheeljack' immediately asked.

"I try. But trouble finds us anyway," Miko answered with a laugh.

"We're gonna get along just fine," 'Wheeljack' decided just as Optimus Prime approached the group.

"Optimus Prime. It's a priveledge," 'Wheeljack' said.

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend of foe. Now I find both," 'Wheeljack' remarked.

"We are few but strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold," Optimus smiled happily.

"I have never thought that I would live to see the day where Optimus Prime would actually crack a smile," Bulkhead mumbled.

"We have," Arcee and Talida retorted.

"But it's different for you two. Arcee, you're his girlfriend. And Talida, you're his daughter," Bulkhead retorted.

"True," both Arcee and Talida shrugged in agreement at the exact same time.

"Again, you two? The twin thing?" Bulkhead sighed in frustration.

"Yep!" both Arcee and Talida responded with eager nods.

"I would be honoured," 'Wheeljack' nodded.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead proclaimed as he slapped 'Wheeljack' in the back and they did a chest bump with a warrior's cry.

"Oh joy," Ratchet moaned sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"The moment Makeshift passed through their GroundBridge, we lost their signal," Starscream announced.<p>

"The Autobot base is no doubt heavilly shielded to prevent us from locating it," Malita remarked.

"No matter, my love. I have complete faith in Makeshift," Starscream reassured his lover as they walked into…WHEELJACK'S HOLDING CELL?

"Our inside man is already inside," Malita proclaimed to Wheeljack.

"Tell your father he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter. Besides, from what I hear about this Talida Prime, she's pretty good at sniffing out impersonaters," Wheeljack retorted.

"Haven't you heard? Malita and I lead the Decepticons now," Starscream informed their prisoner.

"You, Starscream?" Wheeljack scoffed in disbelief.

Starscream snarled angrily at Wheeljack. He was getting sick and tired of everyone doubting he could lead the Decepticons alongside Malita. So he raised his clawed hand ready to strike Wheeljack. But Soundwave and Malita immediately halted his actions, sending him a silent reminder.

"Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. He need only fool your friends long enough to open their GroundBridge from within so that we may finally learn the location of the Autobot base and send in our strike team to stain its floor with spilled Energon of Optimus Prime and everyone he holds dear to him," Malita sneered.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you're making me do this," Talida sighed as she stood next to Miko and Raf by Miko's guitar amp.<p>

"I'll play guitar with you," Miko offered as she began strumming some awesome guitar chords.

"On second thought, I'm really eager to do this," Talida suddenly decided.

"Come on, Jacky. Show me what you got," Bulkhead challenged.

Suddenly, a giant metal ball whizzed over their heads, causing them to stop their actions.

"Nice lob," Bulkhead complimented as he passed the ball back to 'Wheeljack.'

"So what's that about?" Jack asked Arcee from the sidelines.

"It's called lobbing. A favourite pass-time on Cybertron. Especially among the warrior class," Arcee explained.

"Come on, Raf. Show us some moves," Miko requested as she began playing the introduction chords for Super Bass.

Talida: _Ohhh yeah ohhh…_

"Oh. Alright," Raf sighed as he stood up.

Talida: _This one is for the boys with the booming system.  
><em>_Top down, AC, with the cooler system.  
><em>_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up.  
><em>_Got stacks on deck like he's savin' up._

As the drum beats kicked in, Raf started showing off some moves. And of course, the dance he shows off is the robot. Everyone watched him interestingly. Especially Bumblebee.

Talida: _And he ill, he real, he might got a deal.  
><em>_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill.  
><em>_He cold. He dope. He might sell coke.  
><em>_He always fly in the air. But he never fly coach.  
><em>_He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship.  
><em>_When he make it drip, drip, kiss him on the lip, lip.  
><em>_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for.  
><em>_And yes. You'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe._

"Of course. The robot," Jack laughed to Arcee.

Talida: _I said, 'Excuse me.' You're a hell of a guy.  
><em>_I mean my, my, my, my, you're like pelican fly.  
><em>_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie.  
><em>_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing in his eye, oh.  
><em>_Yes I did. Yes I did. Somebody please tell him who the F I is.  
><em>_I am Nicki Minaj. I mack them dudes up. Back couples up. And check the deuce up._

After a few moments of waiting and watching Raf's moves, Bumblebee copied his actions behind him. He actually got it quite easily. Well…he's a ROBOT doing 'The Robot.' Ratchet just took one glance at the actions and rolled his eyes. What would it take to get some peace and quiet, he goes. Now he was wishing he was out of the room for the proceedings of this party.

Talida: _Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away.  
><em>_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way.  
><em>_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass.  
><em>_Yeah. That's that super bass.  
><em>_Got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, baddom, boom bass.  
><em>_Yeah. That's that super bass.  
><em>_Bass… Bass… Bass… Bass… Bass… Bass… Bass…  
><em>_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom. He got that super bass.  
><em>_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom. He got that super bass._

"Where's Optimus?" Jack asked Arcee as he finally noticed the absense of his motorcycle's boyfriend.

"Went for a drive. Primes don't party," Arcee answered shortly.

"Honestly, I thought you would've gone with him. Since you're his girlfriend and everything," Jack confessed.

"Space is a good thing in a relationship. Besides, Optimus needed some time to think about things," Arcee explained.

Arcee told Jack part of the reason Optimus decided to skip the party. Sure. He needed time to think about things. But he wasn't going to go to where everyone thought he was going to. Instead, he was going a little further. He wanted to visit a grave sight Arcee created when she returned. He was going to visit the grave of his dead unborn son whom Arcee had named Shanahan for the first time since learning of Arcee's pregnancy which was tragically ended by Airachnid in cold blood.

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead said as he threw the metal ball at 'Wheeljack.'

However, 'Wheeljack' barely missed it and it crashed into the wall nearby…and crashed into Ratchet's nearly repaired GroundBridge system.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive callabrations here!" Ratchet shouted in frustration.

"Sorry, Doc. Guess we're a little charged up," 'Wheeljack' apologized as he grabbed the lobbing ball, "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet answered curtly.

"That's quite a feat of engineering," 'Wheeljack' remarked slyly.

"Yes. It is," Ratchet agreed happlily.

"Something wrong with it?" 'Wheeljack' asked curiously.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown," Ratchet explained.

"What if you need to use it?" 'Wheeljack' continued questioning.

"Oooh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irrepairable damage," Ratchet shook his head.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" 'Wheeljack' finally asked the killer question.

"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer," Ratchet shrugged before resuming his work.

* * *

><p>"Makeshift still hasn't opened their GroundBridge! Or otherwise transmitted their coordinates!" Starscream exclaimed in pure frustration.<p>

"His disguise may be flawless. But it won't fool the Autobots forever," Malita remarked.

* * *

><p>"So there we were. No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. Do what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked to the very interested Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf, "Tell them, Jacky!"<p>

Immediately, all eyes were on him. 'Wheeljack' laughed uncomfortable for a little bit then said,

"What I do best."

Bulkhead laughed before finishing the story, "He chucked his only grenade smack into the main heat exchanger!"

"Yeah. Seemed like a good idea at the time," 'Wheeljack' shrugged.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead gushed.

"Awesome," Miko and Talida sighed dreamily.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead remarked as he scratched his backside.

"I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside," Arcee smirked teasingly, earning a hum in agreement from Bumblebee.

"There it is. Jacky's signature. One grenade. One shot. Hey. You alright?" Bulkhead suddenly asked suddenly, causing 'Wheeljack' to snap out of his daze.

"What?" 'Wheeljack' responded.

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead observed.

"What do you mean?" 'Wheeljack' demanded as he stood.

"I don't know. You seem…quiet," Bulkhead pointed out.

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy," 'Wheeljack' decided.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with," Bulkhead offered 'Wheeljack' excitedly.

"Let's go now," 'Wheeljack' requested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead objected, "Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of the base?" 'Wheeljack' suggested.

"Yeah. Sure, Jacky. Go ahead," Bulkhead agreed with a nervous laugh.

"Tour starts now," Miko proclaimed as she approached 'Wheeljack', "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

"Should've known Miko would ask those questions," Talida sighed to herself quietly.

Arcee and Bumblebee knew something was wrong with Bulkhead. They looked at each other and had a mental debate. Who was going to be the one to say something to their friend? They were both worried. And they had every right to be worried and ask questions. Especially when they eventually find out what is truly going on. Eventually, it was decided that Arcee would be the one to ask him. They finally turned to face their friend.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead shrugged, obviously unsure about something.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Arcee lightly teased her friend.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on! Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack," Bulkhead finally voiced his suspicions aloud.

"Bulkhead, really? He's travelled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or…bots do change, you know?" Arcee reassured him.

"Not Jacky," Bulkhead retorted stubbornly.

* * *

><p>Inside his prison, Wheeljack strugged against the confindments. His grunts of determination and occasional frustration were heard by the Decepticon guarding him. It annoyed the Vehicon to wit's end. Eventually, he had enough. He walked up to Wheeljack with his blaster unfolded from his arm and held it to his face.<p>

"You're not going anywhere, Autobot," he proclaimed.

That was when Wheeljack took his only chance. He wrapped his legs around the Decepticon's neck. Immediately, the Decepticon struggled against his tight grip and started shooting laser blasts from his blaster.

"Blah blah blah," Wheeljack grumbled as he guided the Decepticon's target with his legs.

Within moments, Wheeljack managed to make the Decepticon shoot the control panel that kept the restraints that were restricting him active. With the control panel destroyed, Wheeljack was able to free himself. He fell to the ground when the sparks died and the cuffs shattered. With his restraints destroyed, he ran, looking for any means of escaping Decepticon hell.

* * *

><p>"So, that's pretty much it. Energon stock pile, powerboard generator, armory; everything you need to blow the joint sky high," Miko remarked as she wrapped up her tour with 'Wheeljack'.<p>

"Where's this bunker located exactly?" 'Wheeljack' wanted to know curiously.

"If I told ya, I'd have to rip out your spark chamber," Miko answered dangerously before a happy smile appeared, "Kidding! Just outside Jasper, Nevada! Though I don't expect that to mean too much to ya!"

"Can't say it does," 'Wheeljack' lied, "So, any way out of here besides bridging?"

"Why? You're not planning to leave already, are you?" Miko asked nervously, "Come on. I'll show ya."

* * *

><p>"Almost there," Ratchet proclaimed as he continued working the damaged GroundBridge controls.<p>

"Look. I know Wheeljack better than anyone," Bulkhead boasted.

"Bulk, are you sure you're not overreacting? Arcee could be right. Centuries stuck in a tin can alone can do wonders to a bot's personality," Talida reminded him.

"Not Jacky. He's survived worse," Bulkhead shook his head.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" 'Wheeljack' asked as he and Miko returned.

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me…at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass," Bulkhead answered.

"That's a heck of a story," 'Wheeljack' remarked.

"Yeah. Tell it," Bulkhead demanded.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?" Miko suggested boredly.

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy," Arcee cooed gently.

"Did you just talk to Bulkhead like you talked to me when I was a baby?" Talida suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure I-," 'Wheeljack' started.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead repeated.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead," 'Wheeljack' finally relented, "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened…except for one little thing," Bulkhead suddenly said, causing a look of horror to paint itself on Makeshift's face, "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet gasped as he stopped working on the GroundBridge.

"Oh scrap. He was right!" Talida realized as she and Arcee faced each other worriedly.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record," Bulkhead said as he poked Makeshift's chest, challenging the Decepticon.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-WHOA!" Miko screamed as Makeshift picked her up suddenly.

"MIKO!" Bulkhead, Jack and Talida screamed.

"Stay back or I'll squeeze her into pulp," Makeshift threatened as he held Miko out in front of him in a death-like grip, scaring and angering everyone in the room.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko demanded.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!" Bulkhead challenged angrily.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come," Makeshift reassured his enemy.

"Is there a REAL Wheeljack?" Jack asked worriedly.

"There is. The Decepticons are holding him captive. They sent Makeshift in Wheeljack's place so he could learn the location of our base and Starscream and Malita can attack us when we least expect it. That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Talida demanded.

"Indeed, little Prime. And I am sure that Lord Starscream and Lady Malita are making a sport of him," Makeshift tormented, angering Bulkhead even more.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain we are at the coordinates we supplied to Makeshift?" Starscream asked Soundwave, which earned him a nod in response.<p>

"Then what is taking him?" Malita screeched in anger.

"Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome, he got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides."

They were surprised at the sound of the voice. He shouldn't be out here. He should be locked in a cell. But he's out of the cell. And he's on the roof of the ship, ready to face them. Everyone turned around and saw Wheeljack approaching, mouth guard in place ready to fight them head-on.

"Do you not see you are vastly outnumbered?" Starscream tormented him.

"I see fellas who might vastly enjoy me pound some dents into you," Wheeljack retorted.

"Destroy him!" Malita immediately commanded.

As soon as that command left her lips, the Decepticon task force began open fire. Immediately, Wheeljack retaliated with his own attack, using his swords to reflect their shots and make them hit the Decepticons who approached him instead. And…well, everyone knows how the song goes. Another one bites the dust!

* * *

><p>Back at base, the mood wasn't that great since Bulkhead exposed the imposter impersonating his best buddy. And it got even worse when Makeshift grabbed Miko and held her hostage just so he could get the Autobots to let him use their GroundBridge to bring in the Decepticon army that was waiting for them aboard the Nemesis.<p>

"About time," Makeshift remarked as he activated the GroundBridge.

"Don't think you'll be able to get away with this, Makeshift," Talida threatened very dangerously.

"I already have," Makeshift retorted, "You're too late, Prime."

* * *

><p>Oh, my dear, dear, Makeshift, oh how wrong you are? The real Wheeljack is currently making a stand against your beloved Decepticons. Starscream and Malita weren't liking the fact that Wheeljack has destroyed the majority of their task force. They nodded at each other and Starscream fired a missle from his arm at Wheeljack. The missle landed at Wheeljack's feet. The force of the explosion was enough to knock him back. But he managed to land on his feet, slicing and dicing any Decepticon who tried to attack him…and failed miserably. That was when Wheeljack finally made the jump for Starscream and Malita. But he stopped when he saw a GroundBridge portal open, waiting for the Decepticon task force.<p>

"Well, well," Wheeljack pondered as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

><p>Miko continued to struggle against the grip Makeshift had on her as he approached the GroundBridge. Talida, Bulkhead and Jack were having even more trouble keeping their anger in check. The others just prayed that they would be able to find a way to stop their foe for bringing in the Decepticon task force and exposing their secret base.<p>

"Let's get this party started," Makeshift proclaimed as he waited patiently for the army to come inside the Autobot base.

However, the person who jumped out of the portal was someone he certainly wasn't expecting. It was Wheeljack with his swords ready to go! He kicked Makeshift to the ground. However, this action had sent Miko flying through the air. Talida and Jack watched her fly with horror-stricken faces. They both visibly slumped in relief when Bulkhead caught Miko in his hand. Makeshift crashed into a nearby wall. He appeared to be unconscious. But again, looks can be deceiving. When Bulkhead set Miko to her feet, she was immediately hugged by Talida. Happily, she hugged back. Jack hugged her when Talida broke her hug with Miko. But after about ten seconds, they realized what they were doing and they immediately pulled away from the hug blushing and smiling innocently.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through," Wheeljack remarked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Talida smiled proudly.

* * *

><p>When Starscream stood up with Malita's help, he had the familiar blue Energon leaking from his metal mouth. Wheeljack did a pretty good number on him. But Starscream wasn't one to give up. Not when they were this close. He had to set an example for the troops if he was truly to become their leader with Malita.<p>

"ENTER THE GROUNDBRIDGE NOW!" Starscream…well, screamed.

Immediately, the remaining Decepticon troops made a run for the tauntingly open GroundBridge portal, running as fast as they're legs would carry them. However, just as they were at the entrance, the portal closed. One lost chance down. One more to go.

* * *

><p>OK. Who's who in this fight? Malita was right when she said that Makeshift's disguise was flawless. If you compared the two, you can have trouble telling who's who. Bulkhead went to throw some punches at Makeshift but Wheeljack stopped him.<p>

"Ugly's mine," Wheeljack proclaimed.

That was when the fight began. The two went for each other. Swords clashed and sparks flew from the clashed swords. Everyone watched the fight in interest, ready to intervein whenever they needed to intervein. Talida watched the fight with Jack, Miko and Raf. Talida instinctively had her arms wrapped around Raf in a motherly fashion and Raf clung to her arms, occasionaly letting go to adjust the position of his red, rectangular glasses.

"Which one's the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked nervously.

"I lost track!" Miko confessed.

"I know. I'm tracking him," Talida proclaimed.

"I swear you're mind's a computer," Jack remarked.

"Got that right," Talida smirked at her friend, relishing his facial expression of admiration, "Now shut your pie hole and watch. We're missing the fight, buddy!"

Makeshift slashed one of Wheeljack's swords and ran at him. Thankfully, army training kicked in for Wheeljack and he managed to claim one of Makeshift's swords, using them both to knock him to the ground and win the fight.

"That's my Jacky," Bulkhead boasted proudly.

"You, hit the switch!" Wheeljack instructed Ratchet, who nodded in response, "It's time to take out the trash. All yours, buddy."

* * *

><p>The GroundBridge appeared before the Decepticons once again. Starscream was appauled when the Decepticons backed up instead of going for it. So was Malita.<p>

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Malita commanded.

They nodded and the first few ran through the portal.

Bulkhead held Makeshift's defeated form in his hands. Everybody watched as Bulkhead pulled off some fancy-schmancy moves before finally throwing Makeshift into the GroundBridge portal with all he had. The first few Decepticons were coming. But as soon as they saw Makeshift coming at them, they ran.

When Starscream and Malita saw the first few Decepticons run out of the portal, they're first thought was that they were cowards before easily slipping to wondering what was going on. But their questions were answered when Makeshift flew out of the portal…and knocked them down. Obviously, Starscream and Malita were angered about this fact.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack complimented.

* * *

><p>At the Decepticon ship, the GroundBridge portal closed, preventing any access to Autobot Outpost Omega One. Starscream and Malita were frustrated at yet another lost chance to hit the Autobots in the security of their own base. But they still remembered one thing.<p>

"Please tell me that you at least learned the location of their base," Starscream begged as he helped Malita to her feet.

"Indeed, Lord Starscream and Lady Malita. It is in a hidden bunker just outside of-."

Makeshift's explanation was cut off by the familiar yet annoying beeping sound. Malita glanced at the bomb that was attatched to Makeshift's hip. She observed that it showed off multiple vibrant colours, clashing against the dull grey design of the hand grenade.

"Whoa! Back! Back! BACK!" Malita instructed as everyone ran off.

Makeshift continued to stand where he stood, wanting to know what they were talking about. However, when he did realize what was going on, it was too late for anyone to do anything.

"Oh no."

Those were the last words of Makeshift before the bomb exploded, obliviating him and any Decepticon who stood too close.

"MAKESHIFT! YOU FOOL!"

* * *

><p>Talida: <em>This one's for the boys in the polos.<br>__Entrepreneur niggas and the moguls.  
><em>_He could ball with the crew. He could solo.  
><em>_But I think I like him better when he dolo.  
><em>_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on.  
><em>_He ain't even gonna try to put the mac on.  
><em>_He just gotta give me that look. When he give me that look,  
><em>_Then the panties comin' off, off, uh.  
><em>_Excuse me. You're a hell of a guy. You know, I really got a thing for American guys.  
><em>_I mean, sigh. Sickenin' eyes. I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side.  
><em>_Yes I did. Yes I did. Somebody please tell him who the F I is.  
><em>_I am Nicki Minaj. I mack them dudes up. Back coupes up. And chuck the deuce up._

The party was in full swing once again at base. Talida continued singing Super Bass with Miko playing guitar and Jack, Raf and Bumblebee dancing along to the amazing song. Ratchet just groaned in frustration at the loss of peace and quiet. Arcee laughed and leant into Optimus' loving embrace. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were off having their own conversation.

Talida: _Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away.  
><em>_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way.  
><em>_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass.  
><em>_Yeah. That's that super bass.  
><em>_Got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, baddom, boom bass.  
><em>_Yeah. That's that super bass.__Bass… Bass… Bass… Bass… Bass… Bass… Bass…  
><em>_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom. He got that super bass.  
><em>_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom. He got that super bass._

"It's like a recurring nightmare," Ratchet moaned in frustration.

"Now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas. And Talida managed to get her hands on a red hot Ferrari for you," Bulkhead sing-songed the last part as he elbowed Wheeljack knowingly.

"Uh…about that, Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there," Wheeljack confessed.

"Wait! You're leaving?" Miko exclaimed in disbelief.

"But you just got here!" Talida objected.

"Why?" Jack and Raf immediately demanded.

"Because some bots never change," Bulkhead answered for Wheeljack with a laugh.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here," Optimus beamed at him.

"Jacky never stays. But he always comes back," Bulkhead boasted proudly.

"I'll definitely be coming back for something. When the Prime actually MARRIES the hot femme he's dating," Wheeljack promised, earning a scroll from Optimus at his compliment for Arcee, "And when the Prime's daughter here finally makes it to Prime status. I've been reading up on you, little miss. You're everything a leader should be. You're just like your dad over here."

"I'll keep you to that," Talida threatened with a laugh.

"Don't think I won't hold you to it," Wheeljack laughed.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was kind enough to bridge Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf out to Wheeljack's ship so they could say goodbye to their friend. It was an emotional time for everyone, especially Bulkhead and Wheeljack.<p>

"There's room for two, Bulk. Even with a backside like yours. Who knows what we might find out there? Some of the old crew?" Wheeljack offered.

Bulkhead didn't know what he wanted. He had a great life on Earth with his friends. But he would also love to go travelling the numerous galaxies with Wheeljack. See what they would find together. As brothers. But he took one glance at Miko. And his mind was made up. It was an easy, obvious decision.

"Sounds like fun, Jacky. But my ties are here now. With them. With her," Bulkhead declined Wheeljack's generous offer.

"Anything happens to my favourite Wrecker, I'm coming after you," Wheeljack playfully threatened Miko.

"I'll take good care of him," Miko promised.

"And I'm sure Talida's gonna hold both of us to those promises," Wheeljack laughed.

"Don't think I won't," Talida threatened as she whipped out her camera and Talida took out her phone.

"Now say cheese," the two girls chorused.

_**FLASH**_

"_As my memory rests,  
><em>_But never forgets what I lost.  
><em>_Wake me up when September ends…_

_Summer has come and passed.  
><em>_The innocent can never last.  
><em>_Wake me up when September ends…_

_Like my father's come to pass,  
><em>_Twenty years has gone so fast.  
><em>_Wake me up when September ends…_

_Wake me up when September ends…_

_Wake me up when September ends…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Now that was a nice song to do today. Now let us see what the next episode is. DRUMROLL PLEASE!<strong>

***drumroll***

**The next episode is…Convoy? Oh boy. Hey! That rhymes! We get to meet MECH for the first time. Wait! MECH? We are so screwed then…**

**Well…BYE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Convoy

**Oh boy. It's Convoy. Again, THAT RHYMES! Well…here we go…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**Thanks! Don't worry I will update Sick Love! Don't mind my cousin Angel of all Decepticons he's crazy! Too ;) love the songs from Nikki and Green Day.**_

**Thanks, man! I'll be waiting for that update! :P Oh! Dude, I need some advice. Remember that confession Arcee made to Optimus at the end of Scrapheap? Well…since the episode where Arcee encounters Airachnid again is coming up, do you think I should make Airachnid tormet Arcee about not only killing Tailgate, but also about killing Arcee's son?**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**OMG! More Optimus and Arcee moments!**_

**I take it you're a fellow Optimus/Arcee lover! Oh my God! We all should write a story together! Thanks for the review! And…psst, you want a whole chapter full of loving Optimus/Arcee moments, read chapter 6 and read the end of chapter 8 for an emotional moment for the couple.**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Dude! All he damn Autobots should be afraid of ME and MY DECEPTICONS! Anyshit me and my twin brother will be writing soon;) Jazz is a crazy glitch!**_

_**Jazz: what did Yu call me?**_

_**Nothing! JAZZ YOU NEED TO UPDATE TFP: MUSIC PLAYLER! Oh one more thang ICEGIRL YOU ARE AWESOME AT THIS STORY! THANK YOU FOR NOT PUTTING MY GIRL IN THERE! MY ELITA ONE! I DON'T LIKE OPTIMUS AND ELITA TOGETHER! YOU ROCK!**_

**I have a confession to make. I haven't seen ALL of the Transformers shows yet so I don't know who Elita One is. But don't worry. I'm gonna watch them to catch up with what I've been missing! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I am getting there…slowly. And I can also ask my brothers. They love Transformers! Thanks for the review! I love you guys!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I've got a bad feeling that if Silas ever founds out who Talida truly is, he'll come after her nonstop. Hope you update this story soon.**_

**Dude, it's as if you can read my mind! Thanks for the review!**

**© Transformers Prime belongs to their respective owners.  
><strong>**© Talida Prime and other OCs belong to me.  
><strong>_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**_** belongs to Pat Benatar and her record label.**

**And yes. For some reason, I'm using **_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**_**. Right now, I'm wishing I saved **_**Know Your Enemy**_** by Green Day for this chapter instead of using it one of the previous chapters. GA! I'M AN IDIOT!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, you're the real tough cookie,<br>__With the long history,  
><em>_Of breaking little hearts,  
><em>_Like the one in me.  
><em>_That's OK.  
><em>_Let's see how you do it.  
><em>_Put up your dukes.  
><em>_Let's get down to it._

_Hit me with your best shot!  
>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?|<br>__Hit me with your best shot!  
><em>_Fire away…_"

"_PRIME!_"

"What did we do this time?" Talida sighed in frustration from Optimus' shoulder as she, Optimus and Arcee came into the room.

"_PRIME!_"

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe-?" Optimus began asking.

"_What else? The 'Cons!_ I chased them off with some hard ordinants! But not before they blew me out of the sky!" Fowler explained in frustration.

"Again?" Miko and Talida teased affectionately.

"It sounds like Talida is the only human I know who can actually FLY A PLANE without crashing!" Miko remarked.

"Actually, I got shot down once. But he caught me," Talida confessed as she pointed to Optimus.

"_They tried to smash and grab for the DINGUS._"

"The whatsit?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"_Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. AKA DINGUS. It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing._"

Ratchet scoffed, "That's absord. Why would Starscream and Malita bother themselves with primitive technology?"

"_I'm guessing to make a big bad primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to meltdown, it would irradiate this state and the four next door!_"

"Uh…did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf suddenly asked nervously.

"Let us hope it's not Nevada. Jack, Miko, Raf and I have just started making plans to go on a road trip to Las Vegas and Los Angelas for the summer!" Talida pouted.

"Whoa. Wait. What?" Optimus demanded.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. _I need you to spin up a bridge and send the DINGUS through to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it!_"

"I'm afraid that sending such a volitile device through a GroundBridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could polpogate through the GroundBridge vortex and harm ALL 50 states and beyond," Optimus announced gravely.

"_You got any better ideas?_"

* * *

><p>Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Talida are in the forest where Fowler was shot down. After making sure the DINGUS was locked and loaded into Optimus' trailer, Fowler and Talida both went for the driver's seat.<p>

"Nu-uh, kid. I'm the adult AND federal agent here. I'm driving," Fowler proclaimed.

"I actually have a LICENSE," Talida retorted.

"Will you both knock it off?" Optimus asked very loudly, "While both of you carry strong points, while Fowler carries the badge, Talida carries the license. So she shall be the one to drive."

Talida poked her tongue out at Fowler before climbing into the drver's seat and putting on her seatbelt. She saw Fowler still standing outside sulking and gave him a look that clearly read, 'Get your ass in here, ya fool!' He stomped to the other side and sat the passenger seat.

"This is going to be a long trip," Fowler grumbled.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus instructed after Bulkhead and Bumblebee started their ignition and drove off.

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS\  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_You come on with a 'come on.'  
><em>_You don't fight fair.  
><em>_But that's OK. See if I care.  
><em>_Knock me down. It's all in vain.  
><em>_I'll get right back on my feet again._

_Hit me with your best shot!  
><em>_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
><em>_Hit me with your best shot!  
><em>_Fire away…_"

"We are locked onto your coordinates, Optimus. Following any complications, you should reach the drop-off point by sundown," Ratchet reported.

"Awwww… The four of us were planning to talk about our road trip to Las Vegas and Los Angelas for the summer," Jack pouted.

"_We'll talk about it when we get back._"

"You four are going to what?" Ratchet boomed.

"Four of us. Road-trip. Whole summer. What's not to get?" Miko asked.

* * *

><p>Talida was doing a pretty good job at driving the truck. She definitely earned the license Fowler had gotten for her last year. But right now, she was frustrated with the old quack driving in front of her and Optimus. And she's not just talking about the driver being an old quack. She's also talking about the car. What? She grew up around robots who can transform into cars, trucks, motorcycles and planes! She's bound to judge young from old! So Fowler decided to intervein, being the impatient man he is. He reached across and started honking the horn.<p>

"Fowler, cut it out!" Talida cried.

"Move it, Gramps!" Fowler shouted.

Eventually, the old car pulled over off-road, allowing Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead to drive past him. Honestly, he was getting sick and tired of hearing Optimus' horn going off. The sound was doing damage to his hearing aids!

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Optimus asked dryly.

"Aw, don't tell me you two are some of them textbook drivers?" Fowler grumbled with a pout.

"Cheer up, buddy. We've got all day to spend with each other," Talida smirked at him.

"Does she seriously have to be here?" Fowler asked.

"Uh…yes SHE does because SHE is the only one licensed to drive a truck. And SHE can hear you and SHE has feelings too!" Talida answered.

* * *

><p>"<em>They're transporting in an unarmed civilian truck. Send in the ground units.<em>"

Oh boy. Above them was a helicopter who happened to be tracking Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. One of the passengers was the one who gave the instructions to send in the ground units to intercept them. And the Autobots and Fowler are all unaware of the potential trouble…

* * *

><p>Bumblebee pulled into the next lane of the narrow road so he could drive in front of Optimus. That way, Optimus had two Autobots surrounding him, Fowler and Talida to give them and DINGUS protection.<p>

"You know, you're saving my bacon here, Prime," Fowler remarked.

"I am proud to be of service," Optimus answered humbly.

"Course, it's not like I'd need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to your own quarter of the galaxy," Fowler grumbled.

"What are you trying to say? That no evil existed in your world until we came along?" Talida scoffed, "That's total bullscrap."

"Well, it was a…different evil," Fowler rephrased, "How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville sounding kind of guy."

"Oh dear God," Talida mumbled quietly.

"What? What do YOU like, little missy?" Fowler asked.

"Check the back," Talida smirked at him.

Fowler did and found what he deemed to be horror. He picked up the t-shirt and CDs from the back and looked at the sheepish Prime like she had a mental condition of some sorts.

"Are you serious? You're one of them Beliebers that are causing chaos?" Fowler demanded in pure disbelief.

"Justin Bieber's cool. And no. I do NOT cause chaos with the other Beliebers. I'm not a stalker type. Besides, I have my best friends, the war, my boyfriend," Talida began listing.

"Whoa whoa wait. Junior Prime has a boyfriend?" Fowler repeated in disbelief.

"We started dating after the Decepticons attempted to revive Skyquake and Ratchet 'helped' with our science projects," Talida explained, "And no! I'm NOT dating Jack. Sure. We kissed and I love him. But I love him more like a little sister loves her older brother. You know what I mean? *Bumblebee bleeps over the radio, 'YOU DID WHAT?'* We kissed before you and I started dating! Jack and I decided to NOT tell anyone because we regret it and we want to forget about it! *Bumblebee bleeps, 'I forgive you'* What? You forgive me for not telling you? Why? *Bumblebee bleeps, 'Because I love you. You are mi amor, mi corazon, mi vida, mi sueno and mi sol'* Te amor, mi amor."

"Did you just speak Spanish?" Fowler asked.

"I'm quite fluent in it," Talida boasted proudly, "For example: La luz y el amor siempre encontrará una manera. Hacer que su mente clara como el día.

"What did you just say?" Fowler demanded in curiosity.

"Light and love will always find a way. Make his mind clear as day," Talida translated, "It's a chant on Cybertron. It was mainly used to help Cybertronians recover their memories after they lose them."

Behind them, a helicopter began approaching them, putting an erupt end to the conversation Fowler and Talida were sharing. They looked at their respective side-view mirrors to get a better look at the helicopter. For Fowler, the helicopter was very familiar…

"That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" Fowler guessed.

"_Watch your rear._"

"Oh no…," Talida muttered quietly.

Remember those ground units that guy in the helicopter had ordered? Well…they have arrived. Immediately, they looked for the nearest 'civilian' vehicle to surround per their instructions. Unfortunately for Bulkhead, the nearest 'civilian' vehicle just happened to be him.

"_I'm feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss._"

"_Remain in vehicular mode until it is absolutely necessary._"

"There's already enough people that know our identities. We don't anymore people suddenly becoming targets for the Decepticons," Talida remarked as the cars boxed Bulkhead in.

"A whole team of 'Cons!" Fowler gasped.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? I'm not picking up anything!" Ratchet observed, "They must be utilising a cloaking technology."<p>

"_I can't shake off this feeling that there's more to all of this then meets the eye. The Decepticons wouldn't try to do anything like this just to get their desperate oily hands on the DINGUS. They would make a grander entrance. They wouldn't go stealth, no matter how desperate they are._"

"Wait a minute. Lida, what is it exactly that you are suggesting?" Jack asked nervously.

"_Jack, I don't think it's the Decepticons that are behind this. I think someone else is after the DINGUS._"

* * *

><p>What they didn't realize is the fact that Talida's gut feeling was correct. These aren't Decepticons. They're something else entirely. A new threat. A threat as dangerous as the Decepticons. If not, even more dangerous.<p>

One of the green and black cars drove into the next lane and didn't return to the lane it was driving within previously until he was driving in front of Optimus. Fowler and Talida glanced at each other nervously. Fowler didn't want to admit this. But his gut was telling him that she was right. Both of their gut feelings were confirmed when another car pulled up right alongside them and one of the passengers popped up from the sunroof with his specially-made weapon ready-to-go.

"Pull over," he instructed.

"Well, I'll be dipped," Fowler grumbled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Talida is right. Our assailants are not Decepticons. They are human.<em>"

"Human?" Jack and Raf gasped.

"Oh please. Taking on our bots? They're roadkill!" Miko proclaimed.

* * *

><p>A muscular man who appeared to be in his early-to-late 40s watched the scene below from the helicopter. He was their commander. With the snow white hair, the heart-shaped hairline, prominent cheek bones, the red scars on his emotionless face and brown eyes that were stone cold, not allowing himself to reveal any emotion. He goes by the name of Silas.<p>

"Gentlemen, stop their engines," he instructed.

* * *

><p>"WHOA!" Talida exclaimed as the mercinary went to fire at her.<p>

When Optimus saw that his daughter was in danger, he didn't like that. The anger that a parent always felt whenever their offspring was in danger rose to the surface for the wise Prime. So he rammed into the car next to him and gained speed as he fired so Talida and Fowler wouldn't be hit.

"Boys, maintain your cover. And apply minimal force. Disarmanent only," Talida instructed.

"Do you always have to relay the instructions for me?" Optimus sighed in frustration.

"You're the one who's always telling me to step up and be a leader," Talida retorted, "Besides, you relayed instructions last time. This time was my time."

Another car went for Optimus. This time, his gun was aimed at Fowler's side of the vehicle. Bumblebee didn't get the chance to intervein when they went after Talida. So he took his chance now. He rammed into the car, which rammed into him in return. Bumblebee rammed into him one more time, which sent the vehicle backwards. Eventually, it went over a small rock and it began doing flips on the road before crashing not far behind them.

"Those are not civilian drivers," Silas observed on his scanner.

At particular sharp turns along the cliffy highway, Fowler began looking a little green. In fact, he gagged a few times as he repressed the urge to vomit. Talida immediately looked at him when she heard the gags and moans.

"Hey. If you're gonna spew, stick your head out the window. I just finished cleaning these guys out after our last assignment," Talida immediately instructed.

"Sorry. I could just use some air," Fowler remarked.

In response, Optimus rolled down the passenger side window and Fowler stuck his head out. Already, he was beginning to look better. As she continued driving, Talida saw another one of those cars pull up near the connecting bolts that connected the trailer to the main truck. She also saw one of Silas' mercinaries climb on and begin cutting at the connecting bolts.

"BARE RIGHT!" Fowler and Talida instructed.

Trusting their word, Optimus bared right. The guy almost fell off of the truck and the car and driver were sent over the edge of the cliff. Thankfully, Optimus and Talida didn't have to worry about condoning human casualties. Because the driver survived. However, the guy that was trying to separate the trailer from the truck didn't fall off. He climbed back on and continued his laser work to separate them.

"Fowler, take the wheel," Talida requested as she undid her seatbelt, "I'm going after him."

"Be careful," Optimus warned her.

"Always am," Talida nodded as she opened the door.

Carefully, she scaled the side of the truck cabin and tapped the guy on the shoulder. Immediately, he turned around and pointed his handgun at her. But Talida wasn't fazed by that.

"Get back in the truck, little girl. This is none of your concern," he proclaimed.

"Let me give you some advise, dude," Talida smirked at him as she used her powers to pull him to her chest then to hold him by his chest out over the road, "Tell me everything I wanna know-."

Talida was cut off by a tree knocking the man out of her grip. She just shrugged and went back towards the cabin.

"That's what you get for calling me a little girl," Talida glared at the fallen man before opening the driverside door once again, "Slide across, buddy. I'm still driving."

"Was using your powers really necessary?" Fowler asked as he grabbed the radio and slid across.

"He called me a little girl!" Talida defended as she buckled herself in and placed her hands on the steering wheel gently, "And everyone knows what will happen if they call me a little girl."

"So the girl possesses unnatural powers. Interesting," Silas mused aloud before grabbing his radio, "_I do hope you take better care of the DINGUS then the girl does of your captives._

"Who is this guy?" Talida demanded.

"That's what I'm about to find out," Fowler promised before answering back, "Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself."

"_I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you and your little unnatural-powered girl, we are MECH._ Fair warning. We will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties," Silas warned.

"Is that so? Tell me, Si. Tell me what the market price is for DINGUS these days," Fowler requested.

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?" Silas retorted, "There's a war brewing; between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innivative technology."

"That doesn't sound good," Talida remarked.

Behind Optimus, another one of those fancy-schmancy MECH cars pulled up over the line dividing the two lanes. One of the occupants poked out through the sunroof and fired three shots at Optimus' trailor with his gun. The three shots landed on one of the bars that kept the trailor door shut and the ramp tucked inside. With a push of a button, electricity cackled from the bullets before exploding. The bars were removed and the roller door opened willingly. The MECH guys were expecting easy access to DINGUS. Climb in, grab it and make a run for it. However, as usual, the Autobots never make it easy for their enemies…

"So, Si, you think MECH has the most radical tech?" Fowler tormented.

"Now!" Talida cried.

On cue, Arcee with her hologram, Sadie, flew out of Optimus' trailer in her vehicular mode and landed on top of the MECH car. The guy yelled in surprise and made the jump for his life. Arcee backed off and the MECH car started doing flips on its side, which in turn flipped the car behind it. Arcee and Bulkhead managed to get clear as the car exploded behind them.

"Definitely not civilian drivers," the helicopter pilot remarked.

"Later, Si," Fowler and Talida smirked before disconnecting the radio link.

"Agent Fowler, Talida, do not take this Silas lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideaology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world," Optimus told them.

"_Optimus._ Prepare to initiate phase two. Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point," Ratchet instructed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point.<em>"

"So, the Autobots are outside the confines of their base. And are otherwise engaged. Which means they will never see us coming. Find them and scrap them!" Starscream instructed his troops.

"Yes, Lord Starscream," they chorused.

* * *

><p>"There's the destination point," Fowler observed as he saw the passing train.<p>

"Autobots, keep a tight formation," Optimus instructed.

Arcee did some swerves on the road in front of Optimus (which made him blush for the _wrong_ reasons) and jumped onto the small road right next to the train. Instantly, Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed her. And so did the MECH guys. When they were inside the tunnel, they automatically turned on their headlights so they could see where they were driving. Once they were a safe distance away, Bulkhead transformed into his bipedal mode and opened fire at the entrance archway to the tunnel. The MECH cars skidded to a stop in front of the entrance as rocks came crashing down, blocking their path to the Autobots and DINGUS. Satisfied with his work, Bulkhead transformed and raced to catch up with the others.

Arcee jumped back into Optimus' trailer and transformed. Even though she found the fact that she was surrounded by her boyfriend alluring, she pushed those thoughts to the side. Besides, they have a mission to complete. And it was a mission that required her full attention. Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode and jumped on top of the moving train and knocked on the door…

* * *

><p>"Tactical error. Only one way out," Silas smirked to himself.<p>

Indeed, not long after the train emerged from the tunnel, so did the Autobots. They continued to drive along the train for a few metres before eventually driving up the small hill and finding themselves back on the road again. Silas' smirk grew bigger. It couldn't be anymore perfect then it is…until he saw the jets fly next to him. The black and purple jets took off at a greater speed, eager to NOT lose their targets so Starscream and Malita wouldn't turn them into scrap metal.

"Air support? Ours or theirs?" Fowler asked.

"Neither," Talida answered.

* * *

><p>"Optimus, you've got company," Ratchet warned.<p>

"_Decepticons?_"

"Who else?" Ratchet scoffed.

* * *

><p>One of the Decepticon ships fired missles at the Autobots. Silas watched on amazed at the action…and assumed all the wrong things behind this attack. He is still to know the truth.<p>

"Military fire on one of their own?" Silas exclaimed in disbelief.

Fowler and Talida yelped in surprise when they felt the vibrations of a missle hitting too close to them for their liking. In fact, Talida smacked her head on the steering wheel as Optimus lost control of the truck. She groaned in pain as she rubbed her temples to soothe the aching sensations in her head.

"Talida!" Fowler yelled.

"I'm fine. I just have a massive headache," Talida reassured them, "Dad, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Optimus rumbled in response.

Wanna take back that answer, Optimus? Because you just lost your trailer.

"Sir, the DINGUS!" the pilot cried.

They watched as Optimus' trailer sat idly on the road. They watched the Decepticon missles approaching it. They watched the Decepticon missles hit the trailer and destroy it in a column of fire, smoke and shrapnel. Both the pilot and Silas were shocked…until the pilot noticed something…

"Sir, I'm not reading any radiation. The DINGUS didn't meltdown," he observed.

"No. It did not," Silas agreed.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus managed to lead the Decepticons towards a clearing in a local forest. The Decepticons transformed from their jet forms to their bipedal forms and landed in a line before them. In turn, the Autobots skidded to a stop near the edge of the cliff.

"Fowler, I'm afraid that if all of us are to survive, it's become absolutely necessary for the Autobots to drop their cover," Talida proclaimed.

With those words said, Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode. Somehow, Fowler and Talida ended up inside of his hand. And well…let's just say that their stomachs didn't agree with Optimus' sudden transformation. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee followes suite and they all stood ready to fight the Decepticons. However, they didn't notice that Silas was flying above them in the helicopter and he had witnessed their transformations.

"So the rumors are true. Living technology stands before us. Though perhaps not for very long," Silas remarked.

"Remain here," Optimus instructed Fowler and Talida as he set them on a nearby rock.

"Will do," Fowler nodded.

"Like I'm gonna sit this fight out," Talida scoffed in disbelief as she went down to join them, but Fowler grabbed her and stopped her, "Let me go, Fowler!"

"I'm pretty sure Optimus doesn't want you in this fight," Fowler told her.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe," Bulkhead remarked as he unfolded his hammer. **(AN: All hail Bulkhead! King of the one-liners!)**

The two enemy troops charged at each other. When Optimus was close enough to one Decepticon, he knocked him down with one, strong punch. Bulkhead knocked one down with his hammer. Arcee did a few punches and kicks and other moves that showed off her flexibility. Bumblebee danced around the Decepticon in true fighting style, dodging and throwing punches.

"Sir, if the DINGUS wasn't in the truck," the pilot trailed off.

"Yes. That," Silas agreed before reaching for his radio, "Special Agent Fowler, _you lead a charmed life walking among titans._"

"Come on down. I'll introduce you," Fowler offered.

"In good time. But right now, I'm too busy wondering how the DINGUS might have vanished into thin air. Without a trace," Silas remarked.

That was when Fowler silently recalled how they managed to sneak the DINGUS right past Silas and his crew.

_Begin Flashback_

_The Autobots were inside the tunnel driving next to the train aka their designated rendezvous point. They were going to pull off a scheme that would keep Silas, Decepticon and any other enemies from getting their hands on DINGUS. Bumblebee transformed and ran with the train for a few metres before jumpon on top of one of the cargo carriages and knocking on the side door. A military personel opened the door and Bumblebee waved at him innocently. Talida watched and couldn't help but think how cute her boyfriend was looking at this present point in time._

_The trailer walls disappeared around Arcee and DINGUS at Optimus' command. With ease, Arcee lifted DINGUS into her arms before passing it off to Bulkhead who was lying on top of the train along with Bumblebee. Singlehandedly, Bulkhead passed it on to Bumblebee who placed it inside the train carriage with the military personel inside._

_End flashback_

"_Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch._"

That was when Fowler and Talida realized that Silas had figured out that the DINGUS was on the train. They watched in vein as the helicopter flew away from the battle scene, heading to en route with that train. Immediately, Talida snatched the radio from Fowler and contacted her father.

"Dad! _Silas got wise to phase two! He's heading off to find the train and claim DINGUS!_"

"I understand!" Optimus responded.

Taking his chance, the Decepticon Optimus was fighting when he answered Talida's radio call whacked Optimus in the face with a tree trunk he had ripped out nearby. Optimus felt as if the wind was knocked out of him, as the humans would say. He fell over the edge of the cliff. For a few feet, he tumbled down the cliff face before landing on a significally-sized ledge face first. He struggled to get up and rejoin the ongoing fight. But he didn't have the strength to help his family. So his arms collapsed underneath him and he passed out.

"Dad! Do you read me? DAD!" Talida yelled into the radio.

* * *

><p>"Optimus is down!" Miko cried.<p>

"And MECH's gonna grab the DINGUS! We need to think of something quick!" Jack decided.

"You mean like a phase three?" Raf guessed.

"OK. Come on. Think. Alright. If MECH wants the DINGUS, they have to get on that train," Jack thought aloud.

"What if we get on first? You know, run some human-on-human interferance?" Miko suggested excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet immediately objected.

"Yeah. That would be suicide," Jack immediately agreed with Ratchet.

"Hello! The United States of Meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko reminded them.

"Yes. Yours! You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one travelling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that could go wrong! Mass displacement trauma! Twisted limbs! Metal burn!" Ratchet began listing before correcting himself as the humans looked at him as if they were saying, 'Uh…wanna rephrase that, dude?', "Well, maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix GroundBridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!"

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked as he typed commands into his laptop and the coordinates for the train that contained the DINGUS appeared on the screen.

"Well…," Ratchet pondered.

Suddenly, the four were blinded by a bright light. They immediately realized that it was a GroundBridge portal situated right before them. Out from the portal emerged Talida. As soon as she was out, the portal closed behind her.

"So, what's the plan?" Talida asked her friends casually.

* * *

><p>On board the train, the soldier inside the cargo carriage of the train stood guard of the DINGUS. Little did he know of the trouble that loomed above him… Silas had located the train. And now, him and his mercinaries were flying over the doomed train.<p>

"Immobilize it," Silas instructed.

One of the agents fired an immobilizing bullet at the train. Leaving a trail of smoke behind it, the bullet flew towards the train. It landed on the front part of the train. The central structure settled into the main structure and sent electrical shocks all through the train. The guard inside couldn't even see what was coming at him. He screamed in pain as he was electricuted before falling to the ground. Since the survival rate of electricution is low, it is safe to assume that he's dead.

Not long after those electrical shocks had passed through the train, a GroundBridge opened in the same carriage as the DINGUS. Jack, Talida and Miko literally flew through the portal and landed on their butts. Jack had his cell phone activated so he could maintain contact with Ratchet and Raf back at the base. As the three stood up and rubbed their sore butts, the portal closed behind them.

"We're in," Jack spoke into the phone.

"_I read you, Jack. The cell phone commlink patch works!_"

Through a combined effort, the three friends managed to open the carriage door and saw Silas' helicopter preparing to land on top of the train.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train," Talida spoke into Jack's phone, "Please tell me your genius mind has some kind of a way to stop them."

* * *

><p>"In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come up to a fork. Brace yourselves," Raf warned them as he typed in various commands.<p>

The helicopter was hovering even lower, slowing coming even closer to the top of the train as they approached the fork Raf had mentioned earlier. After finishing typing in his commands, Raf managed to change the tracks. And instead of going one way, the train went another way. It successfully knocked the helicopter off of the train top. However, instead of crashing into the nearby cliff face, the pilot managed to regain control of the helicopter.

"What happened?" Silas immediately asked the pilot.

"Hacker," pilot answered before correcting himself, "Former hacker."

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, the train monitor was once occupying the big screen and Raf's laptop. Suddenly, it was replaced with a moving picture of cross bones and a bomb with a lit fuse. Before Raf could even wonder what was going on, the internal bomb went off and fried his laptop, causing it to literally smoke. Raf had to shield his face from some of the sparks that jumped out.<p>

"And what have I been saying all along about earth technology?" Ratchet boasted.

"_DON'T BLAME THE TECHNOLOGY, YA FOOL!_"

* * *

><p>Jack, Talida and Miko heard the familiar clang of a helicopter landing on top of the train carriage. They looked up at the ceiling and saw a cackling, sparking laser cutting a hole in the roof to give MECH access to the inside of the carriage as well as the objects and people currently occupying it.<p>

"So what would that buy us?" Jack asked Talida nervously.

"Ten seconds?" Talida guessed nervously with a shrug.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko remarked.

* * *

><p>Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were having trouble holding them back with Optimus still down for the count. But they still stood their ground. Decepticons continued to fall. But Arcee wasn't fighting them with a clear mind. When she took one down, she sneered at them,<p>

"That was for hurting my boyfriend." **(Me, Optimus lovers, Arcee lovers and Optimus/Arcee shippers: You go, girlfriend!)**

Slowly, Optimus began regaining consciousness. He moaned as he strugged to haul himself up. But when he eventually regained full consciousness, he saw the train they had hid the DINGUS on disappear around the bend…with MECH's helicopter on top of it.

* * *

><p>Jack, Talida and Miko realized that they were out of time as the hole was near completion. They needed means of self-defense. And fast. Jack and Miko grabbed the nearest objects they could find. For Miko, it was an axe. For Jack…well, it was a fire estinguisher. Talida's lower arms and hands glowed a bright blue flame. A hot one. The pentagon-shaped piece of the roof fell to the ground in front of them. They looked up, searching for any MECH men with their weaponspowers ready to go. They saw three men approach the hole they had just made. Wow. Three apiece.

"You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?" Miko challenged.

"What she said!" Jack exclaimed as he pointed the fire estinguisher at them.

"And think very carefully on what you decide, boys. Because either way, you're fragged. If you come in here and steal the DINGUS, you'll be fragged because we'll whoop your butts. But if you go back to that helicopter WITHOUT the DINGUS, well…we're gonna be the least of your worries," Talida remarked.

Onboard the helicopter, the pilot and Silas watched their three men. Suddenly, the pilot noticed something familiar…

"Sir!" the pilot cried.

Silas looked out the window and saw Optimus running along with them on a cliffledge. Eventually, he transformed from his bipedal mode to his vehicle mode and took off at a high speed, hoping to gain more ground and make it in time to stop MECH from getting their fleshy hands on the DINGUS.

"Retreat," Silas immediately instructed.

To Jack, Talida and Miko's surprise, the three men retreated at Silas' command. Through the hole, they were able to see the helicopter take off and fly away. They looked at each other with identical confused expressions painted onto their face. They had no idea what was going on. But all three of them had a gut feeling that MECH suddenly retreating for no apparent reason meant bad news on their part.

The three stuck their heads out. Talida stuck hers out first, holding onto the cargo carriage door. Jack stuck his head out second, his hands clinging to her slim cotton-covered waist. Then finally, Miko stuck her head out. Her arms wrapped themselves around Jack's arm.

"Whoa. You two are pretty fierce," Miko complimented.

"First rule of combat: never leave the enemy with the spoils," Silas remarked as he loaded his own weapon.

He stuck his head and torso out of the helicopter and aimed his gun at the train tracks in the distance. He fired a single missle at the train tracks. Jack, Talida and Miko watched helplessly as the missle whizzed past them and the train in general. Then the missle made contact with the tracks. That area of the tracks was destroyed in a large column of smoke, rock, dirt and metal debris. Immediately, the three knew there would potentially be trouble.

"Whoa!" Jack gasped.

"He's blown the tracks! What do we do now?" Talida exclaimed in horror.

"Ratchet, MECH has blown the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here! The soldier too!" Jack spoke into the phone desperately.

* * *

><p>"We've lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you back without coordinates!" Ratchet told them gravely before radioing a certain nearby Autobot commander for help, "<em>Optimus! Jack, Talida and Miko are on that train and MECH has blown the train tracks!<em>"

"WHAT? I'm on my way!" Optimus immediately responded, "Maximum overdrive!"

With those words said, Optimus took off at speeds that were impossible for a regular truck. Well, his daughter and her friends were in grave danger. He would take off running to the ends of the universe to keep his teenage daughter safe. Even break the rules he had laid out to make sure she is happy, healthy and alive. After all, isn't that what fathers do? Protect their offspring by any means necessary?

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

"At 90 miles an hour?" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick," Miko retorted.

"Basically, either way, if we don't get help, we're toast," Talida remarked.

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?" Jack moaned.

"Next time, you and Talida need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations," Miko defended.

"Don't drag me into this," Talida said.

"Next time," Jack sighed.

"You think we'd have a few more seconds if we're at the back of the train, right?" Miko asked nervously.

"We should. It won't be much. But it'll buy us a little more time," Talida agreed.

"Well, at least we're in this together," Jack shrugged.

This was when Miko took the opportunity to steal Jack's phone, "Raf, this is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar!"

"And make sure Arcee gets all of the hololetters we've ever sent to each other!" Talida added before hanging up.

The three stuck their heads out of the carriage to see how much closer they were to the danger zone. They were closer then they were before. And each passing second only brought them closer. And the closer the destroyed track came, the more their hopes faded…until they saw Optimus whizz past them at impossible speeds…wait. These guys LIVE for mission impossible! **(AN: See what movie I referenced there?)**

"Don't read the will just yet," Jack remarked.

"Dad!" Talida cheered.

* * *

><p>And another Decepticon bites the dust! Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee have taken care of their little enemies. Pounding them to scrap metal. When they were done, a worried Arcee walked up towards them. She had noticed that her boyfriend and her potential stepdaughter have gone missing. And she honestly didn't have a clue where they were.<p>

"Where's Optimus and Talida?" Arcee asked.

"He had a train to catch," Fowler answered, "Oh no."

"What?" Bulkhead demanded.

"MECH's blown the train tracks. And from what I've heard of her conversations with your base earlier, Talida, Jack and Miko are on that train," Fowler announced.

"THEY'RE WHAT?" Arcee and Bulkhead screamed.

* * *

><p>When he was close enough to the front of the train, Optimus transformed into his bipedal form and ran the rest of the way. When he was directly next to the front cart, he grabbed it and leant back, using his weight to slow the train down. He groaned in determination and pain as the underside of his foot burned from the friction with the metal and the ground next to the tracks. But he still didn't stop. One of his policies is that he couldn't condone human casualties. Especially when there was a possibility that his daughter would be among them. So he couldn't stop. Even if he wanted to. The destroyed section came even closer and the train was still not stopping. Jack was holding Talida and Miko to the door so they wouldn't be sent flying. But it still didn't help. When Optimus finally stopped the train, they fell flat on their backs. Jack was lying next to Talida and Talida was lying next to Miko. All three of them were panting in relief and shock over their recent near-death experience. Optimus stood and ran for their carriage. All three sat up and looked at him.<p>

"You guys OK?" Optimus asked nervously.

"We're good," Miko nodded.

"Yeah. We're fine," Jack added.

"Totally," Talida agreed eagerly.

That was when they passed out from the shock of everything…on top of each other. Talida was on top of Jack and Miko was on top of Talida. Optimus sighed in relief. They were OK. He stopped the train in time. They were saved. There was no greater reward than that. Suddenly, he heard the sound of an engine. He looked up and saw Silas in his helicopter hovering over the action.

"Well-played, visitor. But MECH still has homefield advantage and we will find a way to level that playing field. Even if we have to open you up to see what makes you tick," Silas swore as he looked at a scan he took of Optimus and the helicopter flew away with their newly-gained information.

"_Optimus, are you and the children intact?_"

"Intact, Ratchet. Crisis adverted. But the world we live in is a different one then previously imagined. One that has spawned its own Decepticons in human skin," Optimus proclaimed.

"PRIME!"

Optimus turned around at the sound of that voice. He turned and saw Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Fowler approaching them. Obviously, they followed the skid marks Optimus' feet had left when he was stopping the train from crashing. When they were close enough, Arcee jumped up and hugged him. It was an embrace Optimus didn't hesitate to return. He relished the feeling of her body pressed up against his. He enjoyed her company. He enjoyed being able to hold her tightly against him. He enjoyed doing anything with her. After ignoring his needs for her for so long, this felt so right.

"Are you guys OK?" she asked worriedly.

"We're fine," Optimus reassured his worried girlfriend as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you two know how freaky it is seeing the two of you together and everything?" Fowler remarked, "Uh…why are they unconscious?"

"They're in shock and relief over the events that have transpired today. It could have been a lot worse," Optimus explained.

"I'll take care of that," Bulkhead promised as he began blaring some heavy metal.

"WHAT THE MECH?" Jack and Talida exclaimed as they bolted upright.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Miko squealed excitedly as she ran out into Bulkhead's waiting hand.

"Bumblebee!" Talida screamed happily as she ran into his arms as he bleeped to her with a scolding tone, "Bee, you know I can't promise anything like that. We all LIVE on the impossible."

"With you, Optimus and Talida always running off and putting yourselves in danger like that, you're gonna be the end of me," Arcee remarked as she helped Jack off the train.

"Me? Never!" Jack scoffed jokingly.

"Don't lie to me, mister," Arcee threatened dangerously.

"Do you always have to scare me?" Optimus sighed as he cradled Talida close to his spark chamber.

"What can I say? I wouldn't be related to you if I didn't put myself at risk every once in a while," Talida defended.

"Prime, I've never seen you drive so fast," Fowler gushed.

"My daughter and her friends were in danger. I promised myself that I would protect everyone that I hold dear to me. My family, my team and those they hold dear," Optimus recalled.

"Wait. What about DINGUS?" Arcee suddenly asked.

"I'll take care of that. You guys go on home. I'll find my own ride," Fowler reassured them.

"Alright. Ratchet, bridge us back," Optimus requested before turning to Talida, "And WE have a little something to talk about. Such as...asking for my permission to go on a road trip for the whole summer without me."

"Oh scrap."

"_Well, you're the real tough cookie,  
><em>_With the long history,  
><em>_Of breaking little hearts,  
><em>_Like the one in me.  
><em>_Before I put another notch,  
><em>_In my lipstick case,  
><em>_You better make sure,  
><em>_You put me in my place._

_Hit me with your best shot!  
><em>_Come on! Hit me with your best shot!  
><em>_Hit me with your best shot!  
><em>_Fire away…_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
><em>_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?  
><em>_Hit me with your best shot!  
><em>_Fire away…_"

* * *

><p><strong>And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how we do it! So hit me with your best shot! Let me see what you got! And the next episode is… *drumroll* Deus Ex Machina! Although, I'm looking forward to the episode after that one. Because I have the perfect song in mind for it. And…PLEASE suggest a song for next chapter. Because I'm at a loss for which one to go with.<strong>

**BYE!**


	11. Deus Ex Machina

**Me: **_**Tricky time never stops. That moment walked me by without bothering to say. And lucky time never stops. That moment walked me by without bother to say hello… (say hello…) say hello… (say hello…) say hello… (say hello…)**_** Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Oh! Has anyone seen the new Transformers Prime trailer for season 2? OH MY PRIMUS! JAW DROP! Did they just blow up the base? Anyway…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**4elementsfans4621: **_**This story is awesome!**_

_**Talida is a believable character. Even though she's a techorganic, she acts like a normal human with a great personalty.**_

_**I also recommend more Optimus/Arcee moments! Don't they just scream canon pairing!**_

_**I also want some more Bee/Talida moments! They are an adorable couple! I normally don't like Canon/OC parings but this one is absolutely adorable! **_

_**By the way, before I go you have awesome taste in music. :D**_

_**Update Soon **_

**Thanks, ele! I'm glad that you like Talida. When I first created this, I had to think about the character development. Like how can I reflect her personality here, what is she like with everyone, what horrible experiences has she had in the past; basically, Talida is growing as the story goes along. At first, she is hesitent about her destiny of taking over for Team Prime in Optimus' absence. But as the story develops, she'll become more comfortable with that. She eventually rises to be the leader everyone wants her to be. But it won't be without complication. I can't really promise anything about the Optimus/Arcee moments though. But I'll see what moments I can squeeze in. I'm also saving for another Optimus/Arcee chapter between the two. As well as a Bumblebee/Talida chapter to make up for the fact that I didn't really publisize the beginning of their new relationship. I just hope it won't be too cheesy. :D Glad to know you like my taste in music!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**I know what song should be for Deus Ex Machine, 'We will rock you' (I wonder how Talida is gonna go to Las Vegas).**_

**She won't be asking for any of the Autobots for a lift. Thanks for the song!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Awesome! Don't worry I wont kill ya love ya too much! For jazz she crazy for Arcee and Optimus. Anycrazy I like the chapter and this nice story. The only Con I hate is STARSCREAM! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MEGATRON'S PLACE!**_

_**Starscream: whatever -_- imma go cry in a corner**_

_**I wish Megatron kicked your ass Screamer. Icegirl Yu are an amazing writter. Me and Yu should write a awesome story! Shit I give you all my damn credits and money! AnyBot I have a story coming up soon its called "Battle Of The Cons" ah gatta write more..**_

_**Kristian: hits bro!**_

_**Me: what the hell are you doing here?**_

_**Kris: ohh Icegirl? Who that? Is she cute? ;)**_

_**Me: bye -_- update soon!**_

**Glad you liked it! I'm telling ya! MECH is hard to write! I wonder if they'll make an appearance in season 2 of Transformers Prime or not… Hi, Kristian! And yeah! We should definitely write a story together! Thanks for the review!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_***eating a burrito* oh scrap this good! Don't worry Icegirl I got you a burrito here *gives her a hella good burrito* anyhell I don't know why I like this story I think because it Arcee/Prime! OH HELL YEAH! I will write only Arcee/Prime ONLY! Im Jazz Prime okay the new Prime! First FEMALE TO BE PRIME-ERR…I take that back maybe the last prime hehe ugh I can't update cause no internet! *crystal* and yea you should let Arachnid tell Arcew about her son and shit! I'll update soon as I can ASAP! Bye!**_

**Man. This burrito is good. I'll whip up some food for you next chapter? Do you like nachos or tacos? I got them both right here! *holds them up* And OH YEAH! Arcee/Optimus are the ultimate pair in Transformers Prime! I wonder what will happen to them during season 2! I mean, they had the two trapped in the Arctic together, Optimus going insane over Airachnid holding her hostage and a whole lot more moments between the two! Thanks for the advice with the upcoming episode. Thanks for the reivew!**

**Sailot Shinzo: **_**Man that was something. Oh yeah, about your reply from my review for chapter 8, I was talking about her powers, not her talent. Hoep you can update the story soon.**_

**Whoops. Sorry about that, man. Well…as for any other powers Talida possesses, you're gonna have to wait and see because I have some tricks up my sleeve. ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic (): **_**Two Worlds by Phil collions**_

**WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT SONG? Thanks for the song suggestion, mate. I'll make sure I use that song somewhere. *cough* Crisscross! *cough***

**pgsmrocks: (chapter 6) **_**I'm sorta reading this in reverse, which is why I'm reviewing chapter 6. I have followed this throught Darkness Rising part 5 and commending you for sticking to the original script, but cleverly inserting your character. What a lot of work to do just to add in another character!**_

_**But I caught up with the other chapters now and I see you are continuing to follow the episodes. Wow. Impressive. Just how many times have you watched each episode? XD**_

_**Squeeeeeeeeee! It has turned into a true Optimus and Arcee fic! Love it love it! I simply adore chapter 6. Very clever the way you worked in the background story and how Optimus has always loved Arcee. I can't help but be an Optimus and Arcee shipper, with TF: Prime.**_

_**If you are going to write it as at the end of chapter 6, then the T rating should be fine. However, if you are going to go into ahem detail, like you did in the last chapter, then really change the rating to M, IMHO. Don't get me wrong though. I relish M rating Optimus and Arcee fics. XD**_

**(chapter 8) **_**My mistake – I meant the Optimus and Arcee interface scene in chapter 8. (from my review below)**_

**Reading it in reverse? That's what my dad did with the Harry Potter series! He always read the last page of the Harry Potter books before actually reading them so he knows what happens! He actually spoilt the Half-Blood Prince for me and my mum when he told us that Snape kills Dumbledore! And trust me. It's hard work putting in your own character and trying to stick to the original events. You have to work out where to put your character, what the character can do and how that character will contribut to the events in the show. Honestly, I have some plot lines for Arcee and Optimus, Jack and Talida and Malita up my sleeve. ;) As for how many times I watch each episode…uh, you should really be asking me how many times I rewind certain bits to understand what they're saying. And it's A LOT! And I think you just made Talida deaf with that squeal there, my friend. Glad to know you liked chapter 6. I was busy packing for my trip to Sydney (because I uploaded that the night before I left) and as I was laying out my clothes for the flight tomorrow, the idea just came to me. And I knew I wanted it to be a song-fic and I knew I wanted it to be **_**Angels **_**by Robbie Williams. Oh! For a later Optimus and Arcee chapter, what song do you think should be their song? **_**Angels Brought Me Here**_** by Shannon Noll (I prefer his version over Guy's), **_**Us Against the World**_** by Westlife or **_**A Thousand Years**_** by Christina Perri? (That question's also for everyone!) Oh! Thanks for reminding me to change the rating! I've been meaning to change the rating from T to M! I just keep forgetting! So thanks for the review and everything! Oh! IMHO means 'in my humble opinion' right? I've never heard it before so…**

**© Transformers Prime belongs to their respective owners.  
><strong>**© Talida Prime belongs to me.  
><strong>_**We Will Rock You**_** belongs to Queen and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY! (WHOA! JUST OVER THREE PAGES? Wait. I smell something burning. OH SCRAP! *darts off faster then Road Runner and Speedy Gonzalas*)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Buddy, you're a boy. Make a big noise.<br>__Playin' in the street. Gonna be a big man someday.  
><em>_You got mod on yo' face,  
><em>_You big disgrace!  
><em>_Kickin' your can all over the place,  
><em>_Singin'_

_We will! We will rock you!  
><em>_We will! We will rock you!_"

The school day was finished. Yet students remained behind. There were multiple reasons. Extracurricular activities, school performances and there is that one reason nobody likes: DETENTION! Normally, in detention, students would be doing the homework they were assigned ahead of schedule or working on assignments that were due in a couple of week or they would just sit there bored out of their minds.

Like Miko. Sure. She had her World History textbook in front of her, eager to fill her mind with everything it contains about Ancient Greece. But Miko couldn't bring herself to read it. She hates World History. She hates the stupid history report she had to do on Ancient Greece. And, even more, she hated detention. There was nothing to do except sit there and pray that the time flies by quickly so you can finally be rid of the dull, boring classrooms for another day.

"Detention," she grumbled as she rested her head on top of her folded arms that rested idly on the desk in front of her.

As she looked out the window, she saw a car park itself in front of the school grounds. Even if she wasn't looking out the window, she would have been able to hear the car coming. The engine was loud. So was the music blaring from the steroes inside. And it was blaring her favourite song. So she recognized the car.

It was Bulkhead.

Miko smiled at the sight of her friend. It was obvious that she and Bulkhead had grown close over the past few weeks. In fact, over the past few weeks, she has made several new friends. She was friends with the people she never thought she would be friends with.

She never thought that she would be hanging out with the likes of Jack, Talida and Raf. She thought they would just pass each other in the hallways without bothering to say their hellos and they would eventually forget each other after they graduated high school and went off to college. But ever since they were in on the secret of the Autobots (with her, Jack and Raf being part of the secret and Talida actually being PART of the secret), the four have formed close bonds with one another. They weren't inseparable only within the base. They were also inseperable in and out of school. There were some occasions that when they weren't at the Autobot base, instead of heading to their respective homes, they would all go over to someone's house or to the park or mall. Honestly, they didn't care whether they were just chilling at someone's house, going to the movies, walking through the park or grabbing some burgers at KO Burgers during Jack's lunch breaks or when Jack finished his changing shifts. All that matters to them was that they were together.

So when Miko looked up at her teacher and saw that she was just sitting behind her desk reading some boring column in the local newspaper, she took her chance. She packed up her belongings and quietly snuck out of the classroom into the hallways. When she was halfway down the hallways, she ran to the main entrance before finally running off school grounds entirely.

When she reached Bulkhead, he was singing along to the track he was currently playing. Normally, people would critisize Bulkhead's singing abilities. Saying he couldn't carry a tune. But when it comes to heavy metal, you don't have to be able to carry a tune. As Miko once said, you just have to, 'Cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming.'

"I love this song!" she cheered as she jumped into the car and started singing along, which broke Bulkhead from his earlier enjoyment.

"Miko, I thought you had a history report to do. Did detention end early?" Bulkhead asked, even though he knew the answer.

"It did for me," Miko answered breezily as she buckled her seat belt and glanced in the sideview mirror before shifting lower into the seat nervously, "Uh-oh. Here comes teacher. And she doesn't look happy. Step on it, Bulkhead!"

"Aw, Miko," Bulkhead sighed in frustration.

Although Bulkhead wasn't happy about the fact that Miko was skipping detention, he still didn't want her to be at the receiving end of an angry teacher yelling her brains out. He understood that NO ONE – student, parent, fellow staffmember and even total, complete strangers alike – wants to be at the receiving end of an angry teacher as he or she yelled their brains out. So he changed gears from Park to Drive and pulled out from the curb in front of Jasper High School.

Fast.

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Buddy, you're a young man. Hard man.  
><em>_Shoutin' in the street. Gonna take on the world someday.  
><em>_You got blood on yo' face.  
><em>_You big disgrace!  
><em>_Wavin' your banner all over the place!_

_We will! We will rock you!  
><em>_We will! We will rock you!_"

As Bulkhead drove back to Autobot Outpost Omega One with Miko sitting in his passenger seat, he still wasn't happy that Miko had ditched afternoon detention and not bothered to work on her history report…or the fact that she didn't understand the importance of her education. And Bulkhead made sure that Miko knew his thoughts.

"Miko, I'm supposed to be your guardian. Not your getaway car. You can't just cut detention. What if your parents found out?" Bulkhead asked her.

"They live in Tokyo, remember? And don't even worry about my host parents. I think I scare them," Miko remarked carelessly as she leaned back against the seat, causing Bulkhead to sigh.

"Miko, listen. If you fail high school, you can't go to…una…keys…coll… What's that word again?" Bulkhead stumbled as he arrived at the base.

"Uh…college?" Miko offered as she jumped out of the car, "You sound just like my parents!"

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked confusedly after he transformed into his bipedal mode.

"They may speak a different language. But they say the same things!" Miko retorted.

"Because we want the best for you! And that means making sure you go to school! Not jail!" Bulkhead countered.

"Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Jack asked with a teasing tone laced into his voice.

"I might have ditched detention," Miko confessed to her close friend sheepishly.

Jack threw his head back with a groan of frustration and Miko was expecting to get a lecture from him as well, considering he was older than her by almost a year. But instead, he exclaimed,

"You couldn't have lied to me? You just cost me 20 bucks!"

Jack dug his black leather wallet from his pocket and retracted a $20 note from the fold. He passed the note to Talida, grumbling about how he was going to end up broke if he continually makes bets with her best friend.

Talida took a chance to peer into his wallet like they do with each other all the time. Considering that the two have been best friends since she was born due to their moms working at the same hospital and frequently working in the operating theatre together, the two shared no secrets. And that included the contents of their wallets.

For Jack, he had his credit cards, his bus pass for when his bike breaks down and he can't get a lift from Arcee, just under $100 in cash, his license, his employee ID card, student identification, a photo of him and his mother in one of the photo slots and in another photo slot was a photo of him, Talida, Miko and Raf from one of the times they had went out to the park after school. As well, he also had some condoms beneath the fold. When Talida noticed this and asked him why he had condoms, he said that he had to be prepared because he may never know when he actually needs a condom and begged her not to tell his mother.

For Talida, she had her own credit cards, a bus pass for when one of the Autobots can't pick her up and her portable GroundBridge system wasn't working, just under $90 in cash, her five – car, motorcycle, truck, pilot and gun – licenses, student identification, a photo of her and the Autobots in their holoforms when she was seven years old and a photo of herself, Jack, Miko and Raf hanging out outside KO Burgers after Jack's shift. Like Jack, she also had condoms hidden beneath the fold. When Jack learned of this fact just one week ago, he affectionately teased her the way she had teased him. Talida defended her actions, saying that even though she and Bumblebee had been dating for under a month, the relationship was intense and she would never know when she would need one as well as begging him to keep the fact that they both carry condoms between just the two of them. Saying that she didn't need her father knowing what she carries in her wallet – ESPECIALLY the condoms.

"Never make a bet with me," Talida smirked as she walked away to retrieve her own wallet.

"Look, Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a labourer – construction. I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it!" Bulkhead recalled his past, hoping Miko would grasp his point.

"I like breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!" Miko proclaimed.

"Oh… Why do you wanna be like me when you can be a medic like Ratchet?" Bulkhead retorted.

"I'm detecting a fresh Energon pulse from the nation called Greece," Ratchet suddenly announced, "An ancient city. Quite historic, I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip," Bulkhead sing-songed excitedly.

* * *

><p>A storm raged in the skies. Thunder clapped to show its anger. Lightning flashed across the skies and clouds in retaliation, reflecting the shapes of the dark, grey gloom of the clouds. In the regular circumstances of a thunder andor electrical storm, lightning usually searches for water, trees and/or anything metal to use as a passageway to the Earth below the angry skies. However, there is this one spaceship known as the _Nemesis_ that is made of metal. Yet it is immune to the surrounding powerful storm.

And so are the occupants inside. The Decepticons worked around the clock, looking for an Energon pulse, a signal from a lost ship or any sign of Autobot activity. One of their commanders, Lord Starscream, was observing the storm from the ship's main control room. Behind him, another Decepticon entered the room. A red-and-white Decepticon instead of the usual blacks, greys or purples. He is known as Knock Out.

"It's about time, Knock Out. I do not enjoy being kept waiting," Starscream sneered.

"It was a long drive, Starscream. I'm still picking bugs out of my grill," Knock Out defended.

"Yes, right. You're one of _those_," Starscream remembered.

"Come again?" Knock Out requested in confusion.

"Never understood why any self-respecting Decepticon would choose automobile as his vehicle mode when he could have flight," Starscream remarked.

"I like the way I look in steel-belted radiums," Knock Out confessed rather sheepishly before he and Starscream walked the halls, "I take it Megatron needs a labatory assist?"

"You…might say that," Starscream answered mysteriously as he opened the door into sick bay.

Knock Out was certainly surprised at the sight that was greeting him. Lying on the metal berth was, in fact, Lord Megatron. There was a significantly large hole in his chest as a result from the Space Bridge explosion. What humans would deem as large cables linked Megatron to his life-support, his only means of living. Malita and Soundwave stood by the computers, monitoring his progress.

"Whoa," Knock Out remarked.

* * *

><p>Greece is full of historical artefacts. From the Ancient Ruins to the museums that house the majority of the artefacts. Greece is the home of Greek legends surround Greek Gods such as Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hercules, Perceus and even Medusa. And even…something related to the Ancients of Cybertron, a planet once full of life now dark and void.<p>

So it would make sense for Bulkhead to bring Miko along for this recon. However, Miko thinks Bulkhead brought her along so she could have a front row seat to any battle that could develop. However, the truth behind Bulkhead's reasoning is far from that. In fact, it wasn't even related to any feud the Autobots have with the Decepticons. But something entirely different…

"Here we are!" Bulkhead declared as he let Miko out.

"Sweet! So what are we doing in Wreck-O-Ville?" Miko asked excitedly as Bulkhead withdrew an Energon scanner from his compartment.

"I'm scouting Energon. YOU'RE doing research for your history report," Bulkhead answered.

"You punk'd me, Bulk? NOT COOL!" Miko pouted.

"Hmmm…signal's strong," Bulkhead observed as he set eyes on the setting before him, "An excavation sight?"

"Whoa…," Miko breathed.

"I know construction," Bulkhead shrugged, "According to my scanner, humans hit Energon veins. And they don't even know it."

Bulkhead observed the area even more. His earlier statement was correct. This place was definitely an excavation sight. Bulldozers, wheelbarrows and other construction machines surrounded the abandoned sight. That was when Bulkhead laid eyes on the ancient paintings. But there was something about the painting that interested him. And that was the glowing gold globe sitting in the hands of one of the Greek Gods. Bulkhead knew what it was. He couldn't help but exclaim in surprise.

"That's Cybertronian!" Bulkhead gasped.

* * *

><p>"Sadly, our inevidently former Lord Megatron – who is also my father – has been like this for some time. But the crew took a vote. And it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery," Malita explained her father's critical situation to their new recruit.<p>

"Lord Starscream, Lady Malita, I've done a lot of body work. But I'm better at breaking them then fixing them," Knock Out confessed as he unfolded his drill from his arm to prove his point before folding the drill back into his arm saying, "It would help if I had my assistant."

"I've summoned both of you. Where is he?" Starscream asked.

"We were hot on a fresh Energon trail when you called. Breakdown will show when he's through scavaging it," Knock Out promised.

* * *

><p>"Why would Ancient Greeks paint an Energon harvestor?" Bulkhead pondered aloud.<p>

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko exclaimed in surprise before retracting her phone from her pocket, "You're smarter than you let on!"

Miko knew the painting would be significant to the Autobots back at the base. So she opened her pink flip phone and snapped a photo. Suddenly, the two heard a voice behind them,

"But even dumber than he looks."

Bulkhead and Miko immediately turned around. Approaching them was a Decepticon. However, very much like Knock Out, he stood out amongst the regular Decepticon warriors. His eyes were yellow instead of the usual red. The main colours in his body are grey and blue with the occasional orrange on his face and the blinker lights on his hips. He goes by the name of…

"Breakdown," Bulkhead identified.

"Miss me?" Breakdown tormented.

"Like rust in my undercarriage," was Bulkhead's answer.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko demanded in disbelief.

"We have a history," Bulkhead responded mysteriously.

"And you have a pet. Does it play catch?" Breakdown asked mischiveously.

Breakdown made sure he had a secure grip with both of his hands before pulling one of the nearby pillers from the ground and holding it above his head. That was when Bulkhead caught on to his intentions.

"Catch!"

Miko went to runaway from the oncoming piller. She knew what could happen if she got hit. But she didn't have to worry about running away. Bulkhead knelt down directly in front of the oncoming danger and took the hit himself.

"Miko! Stay down!" Bulkhead warned her.

Miko immediately ran for cover. In the smoke from the piller impact, Bulkhead didn't see Breakdown coming at him. So when he turned around, he felt Breakdown's body slam into him and knock him into the excavation sight. Mid-air, Breakdown gained advantage and threw Bulkhead into the nearby wall. The ancient stone section grumbled under his weight.

"Oops. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important," Breakdown tormented.

Eventually, he transformed into his vehicular mode and drove away. Miko retreated from her hiding place just in time to see him retreating.

"Told you I'm good at breaking things," Bulkhead remarked as he sat up.

"I'll always have your back, Bulk. Got us a picture of the picture," Miko proclaimed.

* * *

><p>"It is indeed an Energon harvestor," Optimus announced gravely.<p>

"A tool created by the Ancients to remove raw Energon from any nearby source," Talida added.

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf exclaimed in disbelief and amazement.

"Not necessarily," Talida and Arcee shook their head.

"The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages," Optimus corrected, "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvestor's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Optimus, if the harvestor removes Energon from anything and you all have Energon pumping inside you…?" Jack trailed off.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvestor could be a devestating weapon," Optimus answered.

"See? You were a genius to destroy that painting!" Miko reassured a still doubtful Bulkhead.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the 'Cons find the harvestor without the fresco?" Arcee asked.

"I hate to destroy the mood here, but there is a way," Talida declared, "I doubt that the Autobots are the only side in this Energon race that uses high-speed internet as a means of obtaining any information that would lead to a potential Energon source. Raf, do you wanna explain this one?"

"Don't mind if I do," Raf nodded eagerly, "If you do an image search for 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up. It's in a museum.

As he explained, Raf did the image search to prove his point. When he was done, he showed everyone an image he found on his laptop. It was of an exhibit in the museum in Greece. The picture displayed a white stone stature of a Greek God who can be identified as Poseidon with his tridant holding a golden orb in his hand. Everyone realized that it was indeed an Energon harvestor.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked her boyfriend nervously.

Optimus didn't answer his beloved girlfriend directly. He just continued staring at the picture. Deep down, he knew it was. And he knew that it couldn't fall into Decepticon hands.

"Contact Agent Fowler," Optimus requested.

…

"_You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday._"

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet grumbled as they reached Fowler's voicemail.

"This coming from the guy who enjoys talking to his inventions as if they were his own children. 'Hello, my previous babies. Who is the greatest invention in history? Oh yes you are. Oh yes you are,'" Talida imitated Ratchet, which caused Ratchet to glare at her and Arcee, Jack, Miko and Raf to have a hard time stifling their giggles.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we are going to have to confiscate the harvestor on our own," Optimus announced.

"Which translates to, 'Someone has to break into the museum and steal Poseidon's Golden Orb,'" Talida mumbled.

"Steal museum property?" Jack repeated in disbelief.

"That sounds…illegal," Raf commented.

"I do not wish to break human law. But once the Decepticons learn of the harvestor's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly," Optimus proclaimed, which caused Jack and Talida to look at each other and try to stifle their laughter.

"No offence, Optimus. But covertly and giant robots don't really go well together. Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras," Jack reminded his giant friend.

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! And we're not a government secret!" Miko reminded her three friends.

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise," Bulkhead remarked.

"I'll go along with them. I'm not gonna let them get their afts whooped on their own," Talida swore.

"But it might be our best option, Bulkhead," Optimus told his friend.

"Besides, the more time we spend debating over what strategy we're gonna use to obtain the Energon harvestor, the more time we give the Decepticons to steal it," Talida remarked.

* * *

><p>"Mmm-hmm. That's definitely it," Breakdown nodded in agreement with the picture Soundwave was showing him, Knock Out, Starscream and Malita.<p>

"And I'm afraid my father's wellbeing will have to wait," Malita sighed sadly, "It's harvest time."

* * *

><p>The dark of night has fallen among Greece. The moon was full and shining through the clouds. The sky was starless. It was the perfect setting for a covert mission. And the target is the museum.<p>

As quietly as his truck engine would allow it, Optimus pulled up to the front entrance of the museum. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were following him. Before arriving in Greece, they had come up with a plan. A plan that would allow them to recover the harvestor before the Decepticons has the chance to lay their oily clawed hands on the Golden Orb. And, like all plans, this plan isn't flawless. So all they can do is go along with the plan and pray that it all runs smoothly. When they reached the front entrance, only Optimus remained behind. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee drove off in separate directions.

"Autobots, confirm position," Optimus requested.

"Westward ho," Arcee responded as she pulled up onto the footpath and deactivated her engine.

Bumblebee bleeped to Optimus his response, reassuring his commander that the east side of the museum was covered.

"South side covered," Bulkhead answered.

"Maintain your guard," Optimus instructed before deactivating his own throaty truck engine, "_Jack, Talida, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base._"

"Alright, dad. We're good to go," Talida responded as Ratchet activated the GroundBridge.

"Now since you'll bypass all points of entry, you won't have to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards," Ratchet warned his four teammates.

"We understand," Talida nodded in confirmation, "And remember. No matter what happens, as soon as we see any security guards and are at risk of getting busted, don't worry about if we've obtained the harvester or not. Don't worry about any Decepticon that is about to attack us. Just run and get the hell out of there. I'll take the brunt. Got it?"

"Got it," Jack, Miko and Raf chorused.

* * *

><p>A blinding light engulfed the dimly lit hallways of the museum. The green, white, blue and purple swirls of the GroundBridge were stationed in the correct manner as to not raise any alarms. On a scissor lift that Ratchet had modified, Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf rolled out. Behind them, the GroundBridge closed, along with their means of escape if they ended up getting caught.<p>

At the end of the hallway, Jack stopped the scissor lift so they could see if they were in the right area. Raf and Talida had to admit. They were fascinated at the dinosaur skeleton that was currently on display. They wouldn't admit it much, but they had a small fascination for dinosaurs. They want to know more about the magnificent creatures that roamed the Earth. They wanted to know more about the reasons behind the dinosaurs becoming extinct. However, they had an even more important task at hand. So they pulled their attention away from the dinosaur skeleton and to the statue of Poseidon.

"OPA!" Miko whisper-yelled when they spotted the harvestor.

Immediately, they glanced to Optimus who was outside, waiting for him to give the all-clear. Optimus didn't say anything through the commlink they had set up back at the base. Or yell anything out (not wanting to alert security guards). He just simply flashed his headlights a few times. Taldia nodded in acknowledgement of them receiving his discrete signal and Jack raised the sissor lift a few feet until they were directly next to the security camera.

"Do your thing," Talida whispered.

Nodding, Miko reached into her pocket and withdrew her pink cell phone, flipping it into activation. She leaned closer to the camera and closed one eye to see the broader picture. She held her phone up at different angles before settling with holding the phone upside down. There was a small flash emitted from the phone as Miko took the picture. She changed the settings on her phone so the picture would always be on display before placing the phone on top of the camera, making sure that the screen was directly in front of the lense so she could fool the oblivious security guard into thinking the orb was still there. When she finished, Jack and Raf were looking at her weirdly, so she just shrugged nervously.

Slowly and carefully, Jack directed the sissor lift closer and closer to the stature of Poseidon. Optimus watched their every move carefully whilst also keeping an eye out for any Decepticons who would attempt to steal the harvester from them. Suddenly, he heard a vehicle approaching. He adjusted his sideview mirror so he could get a better look of the oncoming car. When the car pulled up next to the Peterbilt 932 Semi-Trailer truck, he couldn't help but let out a wolf whistle. Indeed. The car that was approaching Optimus was Knock Out, the new Decepticon.

"Sweet rims. 24 gauge. You're real heavy duty. Just like my friend here," Knock Out remarked admirably.

Behind them, Breakdown arrived on the scene. A weapon appeared on the roof of his Jeep. And from that machine, a missle was fired. Realizing the missle's attempt, Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode and caught the missle with his bare, metallic hands. However, he felt the same burning sensation in his feet that he felt when he was trying to stop the train from crashing with Jack, Talida and Miko on board just one week ago. The road, grass and footpath did not agree with Optimus' giant, metal feet rubbing into them, causing painful friction for them both. Optimus skidded to a stop by the window of the museum. However, the end of the missle left a huge chip in the window, almost shattering it. Optimus looked at the damage he caused with wide eyes.

"…whoops," Optimus shrugged nervously with a nervous grin.

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf were in the middle of making a grab for the Energon harvester when they heard the glass crack. They glanced nervously at Optimus who continued to look sheepish. Talida rolled her eyes and shook her head at her father's hilarious sheepish look as she tried to stiffle her giggles. Eventually, Optimus pulled himself away from the gaze of his daughter and her three friends. Immediately, he noticed that Knock Out and Breakdown were nowhere in sight. Then he looked ahead of him and he saw Breakdown with an Energon prod. Optimus let out a scream in pain as Breakdown stabbed the prod into his neck.

"DA-MPH! MMPH! UMPH!" Talida screamed before Jack placed a firm hand over her mouth, clasping her jaw shut.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH! Lida! You're gonna get us caught!" Jack hissed into her ear nervously.

Talida didn't care. She continued to struggle against Jack's strong grip. Nothing was going to separate her from her father. Not when he needed her and the others most. Optimus fell on his knees to the ground away from the museum before fully falling onto it face first. Taking his chance, Knock Out climbed into his back and struck him with the Energon prod again. Optimus let out a silent scream of pain as he felt the painful electrical currents course through him.

"It's 'Cons!" Raf gasped nervously.

"And they have my dad!" Talida cried into Jack's hand which he still used to clasp her jaw shut.

When he made sure Optimus was fully unconscious, Knock Out flashed the headlights conviniently positioned onto his back during his transformation from his vehicle mode to his bipedal mode. Immediately, Breakdown took off at full speed for the musuem. The four friends inside glanced at each other nervously when they heard and saw him coming at them. Thankfully, Bumblebee heard all the comotion that was going on out front. So he immediately raced to join in on the action.

Sensing Bumblebee's approach, Breakdown fired a missle at him. The missle hit close to Bumblebee as he transformed so the force of the impact was enough to send him flying and eventually skidding along the road.

Breakdown also sensed Arcee approaching to help her friend and boyfriend. Knowing the threat she posed, Breakdown fired another missle. This time, aimed at Arcee. Same with Bumblebee, the missle exploded close to her. It knocked Arcee onto her side, skidding along the road. Arcee grunted in pain as the friction between her and the road burnt her metal. Along the way, she managed to trip Bumblebee who had just got up after being knocked down.

Breakdown sensed another Autobot approaching. When he looked up, he saw Bulkhead jumping onto the ground from the roof of the museum. Relishing another opportunity to fight his enemy, he transformed into bipedal mode and punched Bulkhead in the face.

The punch sent Bulkhead flying backwards towards the museum. Along the way, Bulkhead rammed into Knock Out. Together, the two crashed into a piller holding the museum up. One of the pieces that broke off flew through one of the windows, shattering it…and concequently setting off the alarm.

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf froze in the middle of their actions…which was loading the Energon harvestor onto the sissor lift. With one last push from Raf, the Energon harvester rolled out of Poseidon's stone hand onto the sissor lift with a loud bang.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" the security guard exclaimed as he heard the alarm.<p>

He faced the security screens which displayed the security footage of the museum. During the confrontation, Miko's phone was knocked over to the side a little bit, causing the security guard to come to light with the attempted theft.

* * *

><p>Optimus groaned as he came to from the effects of the Energon prod. He was still in a significant amount of pain. But he knew that the pain would eventually pass. When Knock Out shook his head to stop himself from seeing double, he noticed that Optimus was slowly regaining consciousness. And he didn't like that. If he regained consciousness, their entire plan would fail miserably. So he went at Optimus with the Energon prod once again. Sensing his oncoming attack, Optimus rolled over and raised his arm, giving Knock Out a good backhanded slap in the process, thus knocking Knock Out off of him. <strong>(AN: hehe. Bitch slap!)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on. Time to make our exit, guys," Miko remarked.<p>

Miko climbed off of the sissor lift and ran ahead of them, looking for a way out without getting caught. Jack, Talida and Raf followed along behind her in the sissor lift with the Energon harvester. When Miko turned to the left, she saw a garage. She thought it was perfect, so she hit the button to open it. As the roller door slowly raised itself automatically, she took off running and climbed underneath it. However, she froze and gasped when she felt the light from a flashlight hit her. The security guard was standing there looked at her sternly. That was when Miko had realized she had been busted.

"Uh…wassup?" Miko greeted nervously.

"Better come with me, miss," the security guard said as he grabbed Miko by the wrist and dragged her to his office.

"Not good," Jack remarked as they saw Miko get caught.

"Look!" Talida gasped.

They looked underneath the exit garage door and saw a pair of Cybertronian legs. At first initial glance, they thought it was someone they know.

"Arcee!" Jack called out before they ran for her.

However, when this person pushed open the door and looked underneath, they realized that it wasn't Arcee. They froze in their tracks in horror.

"It's Soundwave!" Raf cried.

No one's sure how Soundwave did it. But before any of them knew it, Soundwave was holding the Energon harvester in his oily, clawed hands. Jack, Talida and Raf shared nervous looks. First, the alarm goes off. Then, Miko winds up imprisoned by the museum security guard. And now, the Decepticons got their hands on the harvester.

Can their night get any worse?

* * *

><p>Optimus eventually rose to his feet after the dizziness from the Energon prod wore off. When he heard the sound of jets behind him, he turned to see Soundwave taking off. He noticed an orb-shaped object attatched to his undercarriage. That was when he realized it was the Energon harvester! When he realized the events that had transpired, he was too late to stop him. Soundwave had already taken off.<p>

"Hmmmmm…that would be game," Knock Out remarked before transforming and driving away with Breakdown following suite.

Arcee transformed into vehicle mode and took off to chase Knock Out and Breakdown. Arcee couldn't believe that those two Decepticons had the nerve to attack her man and think that they would get away with it! So Arcee went after the Decepticons for two personal/professional reasons.

One: they had stolen the Energon harvester and she didn't like the idea of the harvester in Decepticon hands.

Two: THEY ATTACKED HER MAN!

Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to follow her, but a feminine voice stopped them,

"Hey, guys! WAIT UP!"

They turned around and saw Jack, Talida and Raf running quickly towards them.

"The Decepticons have the harvester!" Jack announced.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"WHAT? I'm going in after her!" Bulkhead decided as he geared up for a fight.

"Bulkhead, Miko may be detained. But she is safe from harm," Optimus reassured his soldier.

* * *

><p>Miko and the security guard were back in his office. Miko just sat there looking bored as he tapped his fingers on his desk and watched her with a look that clearly said, 'You're in trouble, missy.'<p>

"Look, kid. If this is some kind of prank, you need to know that the authorities are on their way. It'd go a whole lot easier for you if you just told me what happened to the sphere," he told her.

"I was researching for my history report. I just lost track of time and got trapped in here after closing," Miko lied very convincingly.

"So what's your history report about?" the security guard asked her dryly with a smug smirk, "I'd love to know."

"Uh…," Miko trailed off.

* * *

><p>"In all liklihood, Starscream and Malita will use the harvester to gather as much Energon as they can from the planet's otherwise unmineable Energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution. Starscream and Malita will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us. Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here," Optimus advised.<p>

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked eagerly.

"So you can help Ratchet," Optimus corrected, "You may be Miko's guardian. But she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option."

"You get hurt out there, Ratchet and Arcee will be the least of your worries," Talida threatened.

"I'm always carefuly, Talida. Althought I wished I could say the same about you," Optimus retorted as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm always careful," Talida retorted as Optimus rolled out.

"Keep telling yourself that," Jack scoffed, earning a murderous glare from the young Prime, "I love you, baby sis. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

…

"_You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday._"

"Still no answer," Raf announced gravely.

"Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana," Bulkhead growled as he pounded his fist into the nearest object…which happened to be one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried. **(AN: YAY! THE FIRST 'I NEEDED THAT' IN A LONG WHILE!)**

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum," Bulkhead said.

"So they Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet retorted knowingly.

"…I am so dumb!" Bulkhead moaned.

"So how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Someone's got a crush…," Talida sing-songed teasingly.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Jack yelled, "She's so reckless and spontaneous and beautiful and intelligent and brave…" Jack sighed dreamily.

"Sure you don't, buddy," Talida agreed sarcastically as she patted his chest, "Whoa! Dude, you have abs!"

"Jack, we are going to get Miko out by returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet answered as he held up the partially completed orb, "The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just MANGLED MY FRAME WELDER!"

"We're already tresspassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Jack remarked sarcastically.

Bulkhead groaned before saying, "I wish I had never taken Miko to the…the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at these ruins!"

"I'm sorry?" was all Ratchet said.

"Starscream and Malita are not dumb! No matter what kind of tool they have, they're gonna take the easy route!" Bulkhead realized.

"Well, you're not going without me," Talida proclaimed.

"Your father doesn't want you involved in this fight. That's why he didn't send you off with Arcee or Bumblebee," Ratcht reminded her.

"OK. First of all, we're a team. And within a team, the teammates have each other's backs no matter what happens. Second of all, I haven't kicked Malita's butt for a little while and I'm starting to go a little stir-crazy being confined to base," Talida remarked.

* * *

><p>"Why move mountains now when we have a motherload of Energon right here for the taking?" Starscream asked rhetorically, "Courtesy of this gift from the Ancient Autobots."<p>

"Uh…actually, Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself," Knock Out corrected.

Starscream just sighed in frustration and aimed the Energon harvester at Knock Out and Breakdown, causing the two Decepticons to cringe in fear. Normally, Decepticons were tough. Ruthless. Known for causing absolute pain and anguish. But when they are at the firing end of an Energon harvester, they were like cats in water. Scared little kittens. Every Cybertronian knows of the dangers of an Energon harvester if they are pointed at them. So now more than ever, they did NOT want to crash Starscream and Malita.

And Starscream did fire at them. Thankfully for them, the two managed to dodge the beam. However, they wished they could say the same for the nearby Decepticon drone. He moaned and yelped in pain as he felt his life force being sucked out of him and flow into the harvester. Starscream and Malita watched in intent. With a few choked gasps and pleas for mercy, the Decepticon drone had fallen face first onto the dirt-and-stone-composed ground below; dead.

"All that Energon in such a tiny vessel!" Malita gasped.

"Those Ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream and Lady Malita," Knock Out remarked.

Starscream glared at them again and aimed the Energon harvester at them. Malita managed to find joy in witnessing Knock Out and Breakdown tremble and quiver in fear as they tried to shield themselves. However, instead of firing the harvester at them, Starscream moved it away from them and pointed it at the otherwise unmineable Energon and activated the harvester. The blue substance that was their very life source flowed from the crystals into the harvester.

Bulkhead and Talida arrived at the scene in time to witness Starscream and Malita's current actions. From murdering that poor Decepticon drone to their current actions of sucking Energon from otherwise unobtainable Energon crystals. They quietly slid down a hill and began running towards the action. Their actions were otherwise unnoticed…until Bulkhead stepped on something and shattered it completely.

"Oh scrap," Bulkhead and Talida cursed quietly.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown teased as he and Knock Out approached Bulkhead with their weapons armed and ready.

"My, my, I wonder how Megatron feels about this."

Malita scrowled and turned around to see Talida standing before her in her usual black strapless top, her black leather mini-skirt and black leather boot attire with her loose side strands of her brown hair tied back. She was standing with a glare on her face, her legs standing shoulder-width apart and her hands curled up into fists beside her. Her hands and lower arms were glowing blue flames. Vibrant blue flames along with her vibrantly glowing blue eyes. Malita growled as she activated her powers. Blood red flames glowed on her arms.

"Long time no see, Prime. You look well…until I'm through with you," Malita growled.

"Right back at ya!" Talida retorted as they began blocking each other's martial arts moves.

Bulkhead was wishing that he was as good as Talida and Arcee were when it comes to martial arts. He looked to his right and saw Knock Out twirling his activated Energon prod inside his hand like a baton. When he looked to his left, he saw Breakdown throwing back his arm which had his hand replaced with a hammer. He had two options: get beaten to scrap by Breakdown or wind up electricuted by Knock Out. Suddenly, he realized that he had a third option: DUCK! And duck he did. As he ducked, Breakdown ended up hitting Knock Out with his hammer instead. And Bulkhead managed to get his hands on the Energon prod. Much like Knock Out did to Optimus back at the museum, he stuck the prod into Breakdown's neck, knocking him out.

Bulkhead was satisfied as he watched his old enemy twitch in pain from the electrical currents coursing through his veins. He couldn't help but see this as payback for what he and Knock Out did to Optimus back at the museum. However, when he turned around, Starscream activated the Energon harvester. The beam hit Bulkhead and he was suddenly moaning and gasping as he felt the Energon being sucked from his body. Talida had managed to throw Malita into the rock wall with her telekineses when she heard Bulkhead's gasps and cries. She turned around and gasped at the sight.

"BULKHEAD!" she screamed as she ran to help him.

Suddenly, she felt the wind being knocked out of her. Her head connected roughly with the ground as Malita pinned her to the ground. Her arms were pinned to either side of her head by her hands. Talida struggled against her grip. But it was hopeless. She was pinned. And Malita showed no intention of letting her go free. So she couldn't help her fellow Autobot warrior in need.

"Why fight the inevitable, Talida? Either way, the Decepticons will win. They always win," Malita sneered at her.

"Is that so?" Talida smirked at her.

Her arms glowed blue flames again along with her crystal blue eyes. Malita screamed in pain and removed her hands from her arms as the flames burnt the sensitive skin on her palms and fingertips. With a cry of determination, Talida used her telekineses to throw Malita off of her and into the rock wall once again. Malita went to free herself. But Talida immobolised her.

"Then how come we always kick your afts?" Talida asked rhetorically before throwing her roughly to the ground.

"You're a big one. This could take a while," Starscream sneered.

Suddenly, an idea struck Bulkhead. It would take Starscream even longer to drain Bulkhead's Energon. So it gave him the advantage to carry this out. He remembered what he said to Miko earlier that day. How he could only build and break stuff. And that was it. Sometimes, it was a bad thing. But there were other times where it would come in handy. He staggered to his feet and fought against the force of the harvester to approach Starscream. This action frightened the Decepticon.

"Wait. What are you doing?" he demanded as Bulkhead stood before him.

"What I do best," he responded as he placed his hand on the active Energon harvester, "Breaking things."

He punched Starscream in his face. Chips of metal actually fell off Starscream's face as he fell backwards. Taking his opportunity, Bulkhead removed the Energon harvester from his grasp. He grasped it tight, causing it to shatter in his grip. He moaned in weakness and threw it away from them. Mid-air, the sky was suddenly lit up by neon blue. The harvester had exploded. It was no more. Along with the Energon inside of it. After making sure that Malita was unconscious, Talida approached her friend as he passed out.

"He's a glutten for punishment," Knock Out remarked to Breakdown.

"Uh…dude," Talida suddenly smirked at Knock Out and Breakdown.

At first, the two were confused about what she was referring to. However, she pointed to behind them as a GroundBridge opened. They turned around and were suddenly terrified once again. Optimus broke through the barriers of the portal. Arcee immediately followed him as well as Bumblebee. They jumped into the air and transformed into their bipedal modes. Mid-air, they started firing at the two Decepticons. Knock Out and Breakdown are now desparate to shield themselves.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Mmmm…drive," Knock out corrected.

They retreated from the fight. As they ran from the oncoming Autobots, the two Decepticons transformed into their alternative modes and drove away at speeds impossible to reach. Even Starscream knew it was useless to fight his enemies. Making sure the still unconscious Malita was safe in his arms, he transformed into his flight mode and flew away at high speeds. Concerned, the three ran to Talida and Bulkhead. Using her extraordinary strength, Talida was supporting Bulkhead's head as she tried to help him regain his strength.

"Hey," Bulkhead greeted weakly.

"Don't even go through the 'it was foolish to engage the enemy on your own' pit, alright?" Talida begged Optimus, "Because we weren't engaging them alone if we had each other."

* * *

><p>"Of course, there's the whole principle of Deus Ex Machina, the God of the Machine. That's the part in Greek storytelling where some character shows up out of the blue to make everything right," Miko explained to the security guard.<p>

"That so, young lady? Well, I'm sure the police would love to hear all about your history report," the security guard remarked sarcastically.

Suddenly, they heard banging from the other side of the door, drawing their attention from each other to said door. The door opened without anyone saying this person could come in. However, he didn't care whether or not he had permission. After all, the familiar face was…

"Special Agent William Fowler," Fowler introduced himself as he flashed his badge, "The stolen property has been located and restored to museum premesis."

At first, the security guard didn't believe the federal agent. However, when he checked the security screens, Fowler's story was confirmed. Sitting there in the hands of Poseidon in all its glory was the Golden Orb. The replica Ratchet had constructed, of course. The original Golden Orb was destroyed by Bulkhead and Talida the night before.

"The girl comes with me," Fowler proclaimed as he pulled Miko to her feet and handed her phone back, "You dropped this. I found it on the floor right next to your history report!"

Fowler escorted Miko out of the security guard's office, ignoring the security guard's unbelievable gaze at the security footage on the orb.

When Miko stepped outside, she was blinded by the Greek sun. That was when she realized that she was held by the museum security guard for the majority of the night. So she was even more greatful that Fowler had bailed her out. She was even more happier when she saw Bulkhead pull up in front of the museum. He rolled down the window and Miko was greeted by the sight of Talida sitting in the driver's seat smiling and waving at her, inviting her to climb in so they could get out of here.

"Off you go," Fowler nodded to her.

Miko didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted down the front steps and practically jumped into Bulkhead's passenger seat.

"Good timing, you two. I was running out of history factoids. Stuff I didn't even know I knew!" Miko gushed excitedly.

"Looks like you're smarter then you let on," Bulkhead remarked as Miko buckled her seatbelt.

"Under pressure," Miko retorted.

"Me too," Bulkhead agreed eagerly, "And I have Talida as my witness to support my actions."

"He was actually pretty cool under pressure. Though…I couldn't watch a lot of the showdown. Because I was too busy having my own showdown with Malita," Talida confessed rather sheepishly.

"You had a showdown with Malita and I missed it?" Miko screeched in disappointment.

"Sorry," Talida apologized as she started the ignition and Talida took over the driving for Bulkhead.

"Can't wait to finish my history report. I'm gonna write all about how the Autobots interacted with ancient civilations," Miko proclaimed.

"Uh…I'm not sure how that will get you into college, Miko," Bulkhead remarked.

"Let's just worry about getting home, OK?" Talida laughed, "I'm finished with my history report. Mine's about the legends of the Great Three: Zeus, the Greek God of the Sky; Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea; and Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld. And no, Miko. You can't copy."

"Awww…"

"_Buddy, you're an old man. Poor man.  
><em>_Pleadin' with your eyes. Gonna make you some peace someday.  
><em>_You got mud on your face.  
><em>_You big disgrace!  
><em>_Somebody better put you back into your place!_

_We will! We will rock you!  
><em>_We will! We will rock you!_"

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO HOO! Now this was a fun episode to write. But the next episode's gonna be funner. Because…IT'S SPEED METAL! We have one fun episode before things get intense in Predatory. Ooooooh! I can taste the excitement.<strong>

**Well, I better go. You know what to do if you want more.**

**BYE!**


	12. Speed Metal

**Hello, everyone! Yes! I'm back with another chapter! This is my Christmas present to you since Christmas is just sleeps away! YAY! Who's excited? Mum's excited because dad bought her an iPad for Christmas (she had to be there in he bought it to make sure he got the right one). Well…as for me, I know I'm getting iTunes credit from my brother…which will disappear quick because I've been known to spend $20 in under a minute, $30 bucks in two, $50 in five and $90 in half a day.**

**Anyway…REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**This is getting great. For the songs, how about 'Dare' and 'The Touch' by Stan Bush? Just out of curiosity, why is the rating changed from T to M? Please update the story soon.**_

**I've never heard of the songs you've suggested. So I'm gonna have to listen to them and get back to you on that. As for why I changed the rating, well…I actually wrote a little smut scene at the end of Scraplet (remember? Optimus made Arcee overload?). And one of the reviewers reminded me that since it's a smut, I had to change the rating to M. Because the site could classify it as misleading readers by giving it a rating inappropiate for the story and I had a sneaky feeling that if I didn't change it, fanfiction was going to act by either deleting my stories or suspending my account. I don't know if they would actually do that, but like I kept writing last chapter, you never know. Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime: (chapter 11) **_**OH MY GLOB! Can't Wait for Predatory! (Even though Arcee and Optimus lost their first sparkling).BTW, If you need help with some songs, I'm here!**_

**(chapter 8) **_**Me: yum this birthday cake is the bomb!**_

_**Talida! Hey! Dude that's mine!**_

_**Me: Not anymore.**_

_**Talida:'Steal's cae and freezes Rachelle Prime'**_

_**Me:Hey I canwwt mowwff mmhh wulu bowwdddyyy.**_

_**Me (Thought): Well, it was good cake.**_

**Thank you! And yes. Predatory shall be an emotional episode…for Arcee, at least. Because she has to face the now former Decepticon who is responsible for not only the death of her partner, but also the death of her unborn son. Just be thankful that Optimus isn't there. Let's just say that all hell would be breaking loose if he was, in fact, there during the showdown… Thanks for the review!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**DUDE TO GOOD TO BE TRUE! I'll take all the food (Takes the food from Icegirl* I love you so much! Don't care what other people say about you but you're alright! ^_^ Imma keep reviewing until this story ends! Gatta tell ya this story makes me why cry whenever Arcee and Optimus are together! ** YEAH!**_

**Tissues? *holds up two boxes* Hope these'll be enough, dude. Pssst. What should be their song? **_**Angels Brought Me Here**_** by Shannon Noll, **_**Us Against the World **_**by Westlife or **_**A Thousand Years**_** by Christina Perri?**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Okay for your last song on this story when you finish your story it should be NEW DIVIDE by Linkin Park! I love that song!**_

_**Jazz: Me too! LINKIN PARK rocks!**_

_***ignores the femme* Kristen: WAIT! How old are you Icegirl? Are cute! Are you signle? Are you sexy-! OKAY That's too far! This isn't a Date chat, Kris. It's Fanfiction remember! -_-**_

_**Kris: O_O oh…AWESOME! *jumps up and down while claping his hands***_

_**Jazz: Idiot -_-**_

_**Kris: Awe I want to review!**_

_**Jazz: Get your own fanfiction crap**_

_**NO! We're TWINS he don't need one anyway UPDATE SOON**_

**Kris, I actually have anonymous reviews for all of my stories open. So if you want to, you can leave a review. Thanks, guys! I'll make sure I do that. I was actually planning on using the three Linkin Park songs in the three Transformers films for the final three episodes. Iridescent for part 1, What I've Done for part 2 and New Divide by part 3. Does that sound good? Anyways, thanks for the review, guys!**

**Mystic: **_**Cool story can y do one shall rise**_

**I'm doing all the episodes for the story. But I'm doing them in order. So One Shall Rise will have to wait. Sorry. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers Prime**_** belong to their respective creators. (COME ON! SEASON 2, ANYONE?)**

**© Talida Prime rightfully belongs to me. (As well as other OCs…)**

_**Shut Up and Drive**_** belongs to Rihanna and their respective record label. (Fits the chapter and the show, doesn't it? Look out for the occasional mention of song lyrics here and there!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I've been looking for a driver who's qualified.<br>__So if you think that you're the one, step into my ride.  
><em>_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine,  
><em>_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean._

_So if you feel me, let me know, know, know…  
><em>_Come on now. What you waiting for, for, for…  
><em>_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode…  
><em>_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go!_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean!  
><em>_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine!  
><em>_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
><em>_If you can, baby boy, we can go all night!  
><em>'_Cause I'm zero to sixty in 3.5!  
><em>_Baby, you got the keys!_

_Now shut up and drive! (Drive! Drive! Drive!)  
><em>_Shut up and drive! (Drive! Drive! Drive!)_"

"_As metropolitan PD continues to crack down on illegal street racing, citing the danger to both drivers and pedestrians-._"

Obviously, the driver wasn't interested in hearing more stories about the local cops trying to put a stop to illegal street racing. The interesting thing is, a hand didn't switch off the radio. The radio was switched off automatically. And the red and white automobile design looks familiar. Ladies and gentlemen, for those who have guessed that it's Knock Out, you would be correct. He knew that Starscream would kick his aft to kingdom come if he found out about Knock Out's activities. But Knock Out didn't care. The thrill of illegal street racing was too hard to resist.

The ref walked in front of three other cars, waiting for the right time to start. And for everyone to arrive. All the cars had a gangster lean. The perfect bad boy vibe to match the bad boy drivers. One of them was intrigued by the Decepticon car pulling up beside him.

"Not from around here. European design?" he guessed, only to get no response from Knock Out, "Sure is pretty. Too pretty."

This race was for bad boys with a gangster vibe, he thought, not for prissy men with pretty cars. So he decided to contribute to a makeover. Using his ring, he scratched the paintwork on the driver's side door. Knock Out used his sideview mirrors to inspect the damage. Then he turned to the driver, who just shrugged, satisfied with his work, and rolled up his heavily tinted window.

"Big mistake," Knock Out gritted as he changed gears.

The ref held the flashlight above his head and switched it on. It was the signal for the race to begin. All four cars took off, earger to beat their opponants to the finish line. For Knock Out, he was eager not only to be the first to cross the finish line. But also to obtain his revenge against the driver who scratched his paintwork. The race was mean. Grueling. The driver had the lead. He looked in his rearview mirror and smirked at the other drivers behind him before going even faster. Flames were escaping from the engine through the exhaust pipe as the RPM metre read dangerously close to seven thousand.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of squealing tyres. He looked in his rearview mirror once again and saw that Knock Out was quickly gaining the upper hand in this race. He rammed himself into the car. Besides, Knock Out wanted to get his revenge for the damage to the paintwork.

"HEY!" the driver protested.

With one single ram as they turned the corner, the driver went over the edge, destroying the guard rail. The car didn't even tumble down the cliff face or see-saw on a paticular ledge. It just headed straight to the bottom, upside down. The sound of the car crashing as music to Knock Out's ears.

"Dude," the driver moaned.

"You scratch my paint, I scratch yours," Knock Out sneered dangerously before driving away, intent on reaching the finish line.

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_I got class like a '57 Cadillac.  
><em>_Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back.  
><em>_You look like you can handle what's under my hood.  
><em>_You keep saying that you will. Boy, I wish you would._

_So if you feel me, let me know, know, know…  
><em>_Come on now. What you waiting for, for, for…  
><em>_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode…  
><em>_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go!_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean!  
><em>_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine!  
><em>_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
><em>_If you can, baby boy, we can go all night!  
><em>'_Cause I'm zero to sixty in 3.5!  
><em>_Baby, you got the keys!_

_Now shut up and drive! (Drive! Drive! Drive!)  
><em>_Shut up and drive! (Drive! Drive! Drive!)_"

It was a nice sunny afternoon in Jasper, Nevada. School was over for another day and all the students were eager to get on with their personal lives. Arcee was waiting patiently in the school parking lot for Jack and Talida. They had to stay behind because a teacher wanted to talk to them about contributing their time to the school for an after-school event. Arcee is patient. But she had to admit, her patience was starting to wear thin. So she was relieved when she saw Jack and Talida walked out of school, bags on their shoulders, holding hands and laughing hard enough to struggle breathing and their stomachs to cramp.

"Did you see the way he was eating in the cafeteria?" Jack laughed.

"Nom nom nom nom nom. Oh, this is good! Nom nom nom nom nom," Talida imitated the person they were talking about, causing Jack to laugh even harder, "I know, right? Everyone was trying NOT to laugh! Even the principal!"

"Come on. Miko and Raf are waiting for us," Jack reminded her.

"You're right. Let's go," Talida agreed as she climbed onto the bike behind Jack.

Both of them slid their helmets on their heads before Jack placed his hands on the handle bars and Talida wrapped her arms securely around his waist, snuggling into his back. Jack pretended to ignite the ignition so people wouldn't know that Arcee turned the ignition on herself.

"Hey! Cherry moped!"

Jack and Talida inwardly cringed at the voice. It was Vince, the school bully. He lived to make other lives miserable and try to sleep with any girl he wanted. Whether he had a girlfriend at the time or not. So basically, he was known as the school player. He even tried to get Talida to sleep with him. But Talida stayed true to her values of waiting until marriage before consumating a relationship. So she rejected him. But Vince wasn't one to give up. He was persistant. Thankfully, Jack noticed that his best friend was in trouble. And it angered him. A LOT! There was no denying! He loves the younger Prime. But he loves her like a baby sister. And that included the overprotective traits brothers possess. Jack angrily demanded Vince to leave her alone. But he wouldn't let up…until Jack picked him up with ease and dropped him in a garbage can, making Vince the joke of the school for two months. Over the year that had passed since that day, Vince left Jack and Talida alone…most of the time.

"Uh…this 'moped' has dual carbs and go from zero to sixty in 3.5 seconds," Jack boasted proudly before driving away.

As they pulled up to a red light, Jack, Arcee and Talida noticed that there was no one around. So it was a perfect opportunity for the three of them to talk without freaking anyone out.

"Uh…Jack? A lady's vital stats are her own business," Arcee reprimended him.

"I tried to tell him," Talida sighed.

"Hey! Nick, right?"

They heard another female voice call out to them. They turned to face the corner and saw Sierra standing there with her best friend. Sierra and Talida shared pleasant smiles to one another. And they weren't fake. They actually meant them. After Sierra saw Talida singing, dancing and playing piano one day after school, she truly praised her abilities and they discovered that the two had a lot more in common then they thought. There would be times where they would hang out whenever Talida wasn't with her family and other friends and Sierra didn't have cheerleading practice on occasions after school and the odd weekend.

"Actually, it's Jack," Jack corrected.

"Hey, Ser-Ser!" Talida greeted.

"Hi, Tal-Tal!" Sierra responded happily, "Sorry, Jack. I'm Sierra."

"I know. You are friends with my best friend," Jack nodded.

"You once offered to take me for a ride," Sierra recalled.

"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead. I can wait here," Talida offered.

"Of course I did. Anytime," Jack nodded.

"I'm your guardian, kiddo. Not your wingman," Arcee reminded him quietly.

"So? How about now?" Sierra asked him hopefully.

"Uh…," Jack went to answer, but he stopped short when he saw Vince pull up next to him.

"Hey, hey! Small world!" Vince remarked.

"We're having a conversation," Talida spat.

"Cheer captain here might enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car," Vince smirked as he gestured to Sierra and her friend who were standing there gossiping to one another quietly.

"Vince, my boyfriend owns a muscle car. And your car is nowhere NEAR being as muscular as his," Talida scoffed, whilst keeping to herself that she is in a relationship with a robot who transforms into a muscle car.

"Are you challenging me? To a race?" Jack asked dryly.

"Catch on quick, ponge. What do you say?" Vince responded impatiently.

"Uh…," Jack stuttered nervously.

He saw Sierra encouraging him to accept the challenge. He looked at Talida who shrugged at him. Honestly, she was caught in the middle. There were the rules Optimus had set out. Then there was the opportunity to beat the pants off the school player. However, Jack didn't get the chance to choose or answer the question. As soon as the light turned green, Arcee took off at lightning speed, causing both Jack and Talida to yell in surprise concerning the sudden take-off.

"You didn't let me answer!" Jack practically screeched in frustration.

"Nope," Arcee answered for him.

"But Arcee, we can smoke him," Talida objected.

"Yep," Arcee agreed.

"You just don't get it," Jack sighed.

"Jack, Talida, you both know that I don't make the rules. Optimus does. And rule number one, in case you guys missed it: never abuse power for personal gain," Arcee recited, "And that includes horse power!"

"Yeah. But you don't have to be the loyal girlfriend and follow the rules all the time…well, you do when it comes to being faithful. But still!" Talida retorted as Vince pulled up beside them, causing her and Jack to sigh.

"Vince, maybe racing isn't such a good idea," Jack declined, causing Vince to laugh tormentally.

"Figured. You ride around like you're bike's something special. But it's just a chunky, lunky trike! And ugly!" Vince tormented before racing away as soon as the lights turned green.

"That's it! The yahoo's going down!" Arcee proclaimed before racing after Vince at high speeds.

"Whoa! What happened to rule number one?" Jack asked.

"Gets bent. Just this once," Arcee decided.

* * *

><p>"Yo, girls! Your pals, Darby and Prime, they're-."<p>

"Ready when you are, Vinny!"

To Vince's surprise, when he turned his attention away from Sierra and her friend, he saw Jack, Talida and Arcee next to him all revved up and ready to go.

"Dirt road by trucker's ranch. One hour," was Vince's answer.

* * *

><p>When the hour had passed, Jack and Vince were on the dirt road at trucker's ranch ready to go. Sierra, Talida and Sierra's friend stood by the edge of the road eager to witness the showdown between muscle car and motorcycle.<p>

"$15 bucks says that Jack wins," Talida challenged Sierra's friend.

"You're on," she nodded as she and Talida fist bumped.

"From here to the next mile mark. Ready. GO!" Vince yelled before taking off.

"Well, that was fair," Jack remarked sarcastically as Arcee took off after Vince.

As Vince and Jack rode past, Sierra, her friend and Talida had to place their hands on their skirts to stop themselves from flashing what they had underneath.

"So, tell me about your boyfriend," Sierra requested nicely.

"He's SEXY!" Talida gushed, "He knows how to work his hands…if you know what I mean."

"So you're up to fourth base?" Sierra asked.

"Second and counting," Talida winked, causing Sierra and her friend to squal happily and immediately demand details.

"Uh…Arcee," Jack trailed off.

"Winning isn't enough, Jack. You wanna make him CRY," Arcee cut him shot.

And make him cry, they shall. Vince was surprised when he noticed that the motorcycle was no longer visible through his rearview mirror. He heard the sound of an engine next to him. He turned around and was surprised to see Jack and Arcee riding along next to him! Jack waved casually as Arcee pulled a wheelie and swerved past him at impossible speeds.

"Wha?" Vince gasped.

Arcee did a little honk in victory as they drove past the mile marker before Vince. Jack let out a whoop in celebration.

"OUTSTANDING!" Jack cried.

"YA HOO! GO, JACK! WHOO!" Talida cheered as she pulled off some cheerleading moves, which caused Sierra to smirk at her knowingly, "What?"

"You always have an eye for the good ones," Sierra's friend grumbled as she handed Talida the $15.

"You know, now might be a good time to give Sierra just a quick ride around the block?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Don't push it," was Arcee's answer.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Breakdown. Has there been any change in Megatron's condition?" Starscream asked as he walked into the sick bay.<p>

"Only cosmetic," Breakdown answered honestly as he folded the buffer back into his arm.

"Well, I am sure that you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power. Where is Knock Out?" Malita suddenly asked with her right arm in a sling (the showdown with Talida in Greece resulted in Malita getting a broken arm).

"Can you believe what some skinjob did to me?" Knock Out scoffed in disbelief as he walked into the room and referred to the scratch on his arm.

"You have been street racing among the humans again, haven't you?" Starscream gasped in realized.

"I'm not only an Automobile. I am an automobile enthusiast," Knock Out defended.

"We do strive to run a tight ship, Knock Out. We would strongly suggest that you seek our permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little jonts," Malita advised.

"No worries, el commandant," Knock Out sighed.

"It is LORD and MILADY to you," Starscream sneered.

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive," Knock Out retorted.

"The day my father emerges from stasis, we will graciously relinquish the title," Malita swore.

"But I believe that outcome is unlikely. Something to do with the quality of medical care around here," Starscream added, "So continue buffing. We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial. And give Malita a check-up. The injury to her arm that Talida Prime had inflicted causes her pain in her sleep."

"Buff this!" Knock Out called out as he gave Starscream's retreating form the bird.

* * *

><p>Jack, Talida and Arcee were arriving at the Autobot base. In the entrance hallway, Jack and Talida removed their helmets as Arcee rode up beside them and transformed.<p>

"Not a word to anyone," Arcee reminded the two.

"Our little secret," Jack and Talida winked.

Arcee smiled at them before walking away. Presumably to find Optimus for a briefing or just to spend some time with him as an actual couple.

"DUDE!" Miko called out excitedly as she made some car noises, "And the winner is…!"

"Jack!" Talida screamed excitedly as the two hi-fived each other crying, "YES!"

"Miko, who told you?" Jack demanded nervously.

"You kidding? It's all over school!" Miko told him.

"You beat the pants off that blow-hard bully, Vince!" Raf gushed excitedly.

Suddenly, Miko yelped out in surprise as Jack pulled her closer to him. Raf yelled out as well when Talida did the same thing, causing all four of them to end up in a group huddle so they could have their own private conversation.

"You guys have to keep this on the DL. ESPECIALLY from Optimus," Jack whispered to them.

"Why? This is cool news!" Miko hissed excitedly.

"Because it's Autobot rule number one that you never use power for personal gain," Talida answered, "Dad will blow his TOP OFF if he finds out about the race. Especially since it was his girlfriend – his SOUL MATE, mind you – that bent the rules in the first place."

"Gotya," Raf nodded, "Yeah. This will totally stay between us. Uh…just how scary is Optimus when he's mad?"

"Let me put it this way: a Cybertronian tried to mess with me. The guy 'mysteriously' disappeared after having a talk with my dad," Talida recalled, causing Jack, Miko and Raf to gulp in fear of the Autobot commander.

* * *

><p>School came and went. Another boring day for Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf. Filled with nothing but teachers rambling on and on about subjects the majority of students didn't care about, students getting yelled at for stuffing up in class and the usual bitchiness in the hallways and cafeteria. In other words, it was high school without the musical.<p>

Jack enjoyed the wave he was riding. Ever since he beat Vince in that street race, his popularity slowly rised and Sierra started paying even more attention to him. He was in heaven! Although, concerning the attention Sierra is giving him, his head was swimming. But his heart was telling him that he wished for Miko.

"Hey! I've been looking for you! The race! How great was that? I was like, 'Yeah! Go Jack!'" Sierra remarked.

"I remember," Talida laughed.

"It was no big deal," Jack shrugged.

"You got that right!" Vince agreed as he rudely shoved his way between Jack and Talida, knocking Talida hard enough to make her fall to the ground on her side, wincing in pain as the hot concrete came into contact with the scars on her wrist and shoulder.

"Rude much?" Talida grumbled as Jack helped her up whilst glaring daggers at Vince.

"If you think you can run with the big boys, The Circuit. Tonight. 11pm," Vince challenged.

"Jack, the race yesterday was a one-time deal. Arcee said we're not allowed to race after that," Talida hissed into his ear.

Jack discretely cleared his throat and gestured to Sierra who was staring at Jack intently, encouraging him to accept. Jack sighed sadly. He was going to get an earful from Arcee and Talida for this.

* * *

><p>"You're going to WHAT?" Arcee screeched at him as she gave Jack and Talida a lift to base.<p>

"It was some kind of secret racing club. I don't know. I had no choice. Sierra was right there!" Jack defended.

"You always have a choice, Jack. And Talida was trying to tak you out of it and guide you towards making the RIGHT decision," Arcee retorted, "And what part of 'just this once' did you not understand?"

"I know. I'm sorry. But we're on, right?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Oh hell to the no!" Talida immediately objected.

"Talida is right. We are not on," Arcee immediately agreed.

"Why are you so against me racing, anyway?" Jack asked.

"Because, Jack, I've seen these illegal street races. I know what can happen to drivers and pedestrians. And I don't want that to happen to you!" Talida explained, "Look. You're my best friend. And I love you. I also took on an oath to myself that I would protect you the minute I let you in on the secret."

"Uh…Talida, you do realize that you are in a pretty intense relationship with Bumblebee, right?" Arcee reminded her.

"I know. I love Jack like a brother. There's a difference," Talida defended her words.

* * *

><p>"<em>Knock Out, Starscream and Malita have been looking for you again. Where did you go?<em>"

"Out for a little drive. I just roll from town to town sniffing around until…the next opportunity presents itself," Knock Out answered as he saw a car race past him and he changed gears to catch up with it.

* * *

><p>Back at the base, it was pretty quiet. Everyone was off doing their own little thing…except Raf who remained behind to play video games. He was actually doing well…until Jack distracted him and caused him to crash.<p>

"Raf? Uh…is there any way I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?" Jack requested nervously, causing Bumblebee to bleep in protest.

"You're gonna go to that race no matter what Arcee says, don't you?" Talida said knowingly.

"Jack, you know racing's against the rules. What if Optimus found out? Remember what Talida said about how mad he can get?" Raf asked nervously, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

"But, Raf! He's gotta get the girl!" Miko cried, causing all eyes to suddenly be on her as her own eyes betrayed her by displaying her hurt jealousy, "And beat the bully!"

"Well…," Raf trailed off, still unsure about letting Bumblebee race.

"Come on, Raf. Just this once?" Jack pleaded him sincerely.

"Alright. But JUST THIS ONCE!" Raf emphasized.

* * *

><p>The moon cast a luminous shadow over the circuit. Racers and their girlfriends lingered around the starting line of the track. They were conversing. Talking about how they were going to win the race against some of the best. So they were amazed when they saw a black-and-yellow muscle Camero roll up onto the scene.<p>

But no one was more surprised then Vince as he waited patiently at the starting line for the race to start. He couldn't even HIDE how surprised he was when Jack rolled down the window so they could see eye-to-eye.

"Bike's in the shop. Talida's boyfriend said I could use his car," Jack shrugged.

Vince didn't say anything in response. He just turned to the track laid out before him. Suddenly, something beautiful blocked their view. Jack leant back into Bumblebee's seat in surprise at the sight. It was Sierra. She just stood there smiling and waving at him innocently.

"_Circuit drivers, are you ready? Make it mean but keep it clean! Fire 'em up in 5…4…3…2…1!_"

However, behind them, nobody noticed another car pull up. What was more important was the fact that Jack and Bumblebee didn't notice the new racer. And that is because the new racer is Knock Out.

When the countdown had finished, Sierra threw her hands to the ground and crouched low. Then she turned and watched the drivers begin to race around the circuit. For Jack and Vince, those other drivers meant nothing. For those two, the race was just between them only. Just them. Nobody else. It was a macho man competition. A competition to see who the better man was. Lost in their own little worlds, they didn't notice Knock Out riding along a little too close to them.

"The Autobot they call Bumblebee," Knock Out remarked.

Knock Out decided to make himself known. And to do that, he rammed himself into Vince's car and immediately took the lead from him. As soon as they spotted Knock Out, Bumblebee bleeped his concerns to Jack.

"What was that, Bee?" Jack asked worriedly before glancing in the rearview mirror as Bumblebee continued his concerned bleeps, "Wait. I know that car."

Jack yelled out in surprise as Bumblebee suddenly veered right and began driving along the wall. Knock Out immediately copied his actions…with a gun popping out from near his cap for the fuel tank! Immediately, the Decepticon began firing shots at the young Autobot. Bumblebee did his best to avoid Knock Out's painful shots. Vince breathed out his surprise as he saw Jack and Bumblebee drive up the wall and jump off the track. Knock Out immediately followed suite. And before Jack knew it, he was caught in the middle of a wild goose chase between Autobot and Decepticon. A regular day for him.

"Can you lose him, Bee?" Jack asked nevously, earning bleeps in response, "What'd you say? …I hope that means 'yes.' Cause I'd rather not call base for back-up."

* * *

><p>"Anyone seen Jack?" Arcee asked casually, causing Miko and Raf to freeze nervously.<p>

"Not since we last saw him," Miko answered nervously.

"…they're racing, aren't they?" Arcee asked knowingly.

"Just this once," Raf piped in nervously.

"Did you know about this?" Arcee asked Bulkhead.

"No…maybe…a little," Bulkhead answered nervously.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by an incoming transmission. And that transmission was from Bumblebee. Immediately, Talida answered the incoming call. She hadn't seen Bumblebee OR Jack since she and Arcee tried to tell Jack not to accept Vince's race challenge at the circuit. So she was worried.

"You're being chased by Knock Out?" Raf and Talida repeated in surprise.

"That sounds like a Decepticon," Miko remarked.

"Bee, do not engage. Your first priority is to keep Jack safe," Arcee told him before mumbling, "Until I get my hands on him."

"Anyone else scared of her right now?" Raf whispered nervously, earning terrified nods from Bulkhead and Miko.

"Arcee, hold up!" Talida called out as she ran to Arcee who was transforming into her alternative mode.

"No, Talida. You're not coming with me," Arcee answered her unasked question.

"I'm the only one who can slap Jack around," Talida sing-songed slyly.

"Hop on," Arcee immediately reconsidered.

"Oh. If dad were to find out about us racing…," Talida trailed off as she slid her helmet on.

"We'll blame Jack," Arcee swore before driving off.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Jack continued driving along the road. They had a hard time shaking Knock Out off their trail who continued to fire at them. So Bumblebee leaked some oil on the road behind him. The laws of friction didn't agree with rotating tires coming into contact with slick oil. So as the story goes, Knock Out lost control of the car. <strong>(AN: hehe. Classic.)<strong>

"Slick," Jack remarked.

Bumblebee drove himself back onto the track in the circuit and backed himself under a bridge. Knock Out eventually regained his footing and began driving back towards the circuit. He came to a stop at the beginning of the bridge Bumblebee was hiding under. Sensing Knock Out's presence, he shut off his lights and engine. Jack froze, trying not to make a sound or move. His internal sensors read no signs of any Autobot or Decepticon in the area. So he put pedal to the medal and drove right out of there.

"I think we lost him, Bee," Jack whispered.

Then Jack was faced with another problem. And that problem was Vince. Vince came to a stop in front of the odd duo. His face was beginning to turn red in pure anger. But Jack didn't care. There was a Decepticon coming after them. They had to get out of there and find somewhere safe. Fast.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Jack moaned.

"Darby!" Vince yelled as he pounded his fist into his open hand.

Knock Out just happened to hear that, having not fully left the facility at this present time. Burnt rubber made its mark on the road as the car suddenly activated its breaks and made a complete stop in the middle of the road. He used his sideview mirrors to look for a sign. ANY sign of his foe. So when he saw the colours of bumper lights, he immediately changed gears and reversed back to the bridge, another advantage of driving on an empty road taken by him.

"Vince! You have to get out of here, OK? You win! Congradulations! Now go!" Jack pleaded.

But Vince didn't listen, being the thick head that he is. Instead, he pounded Bumblebee's bumper. All Jack did was pray that Talida didn't find out. Because Vince basically just assaulted her man. He tried to get the gruesome images of Vince after Talida was through with him out of his mind. But failed.

"No. No. Start and back-up, loser. We're finishing this race! Don't wanna take it to the finishing line? Fine! Then we've got something to settle right here! Right now!" Vince proclaimed.

Vince's rant was suddenly cut off by his own screaming. Jack was surprised and concerned as a giant black hand reached down and scooped up Vince into his palm. And that hand just happened to belong to Knock Out. Vince yelled out in surprise as he was thrown into the air while Knock Out transformed into his vehicular mode. Vince landed in Knock Out's passenger seat with a grunt. He protested as the sunroof slammed shut above his head and the seatbelt wrapped themselves around his frame tightly, preventing any means of escape for Vince.

"What's going on?" he demanded, afraid of what could happen.

An Energon zapper appeared before Vince's eyes. Energon sparks flew from the prong for his head. As he felt the sparks take their effect on him, Vince moaned and slumped forward into the seat as he passed out. Satisfied with the current state of his captive, Knock Out switched on the ignition and drove away, putting pedal to the metal once again. Jack ran up the side hill onto the road in the hopes of stopping Knock Out for getting away with the bully. But he was too late. Knock Out was gone, disappearing in a cloud of sand and dust as he disappeared into the dark horizon.

* * *

><p>"Breakdown, you'll never guess what I'm packing," Knock Out gushed excitedly as he continued down the highway with Vince unconscious and bound in his passenger seat, "Bumblebee's human friend! And when the Autobot attempts to stage a rescue…"<p>

"_He has a…breakdown!_"

* * *

><p>"Bee, he's getting away!" Jack cried as Bumblebee approached him, bleeping his idea to him, "I-I-I can't understand you! Look. I'm not Raf! Can't you just honk once for bad news and honk twice for good news?"<p>

Bumblebee seemed to like that idea. Finally, he found a method of communication Jack would understand. So he honked twice, telling Jack that he had good news indeed. Jack virtually melted in relief at understanding the mute Autobot. Well…he did until he saw Arcee, Bulkhead and Talida arrived. And Talida had a mad scrowl on her angelic face. Jack shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He knew he was screwed.

"Jack, we need to chat," Arcee proclaimed as she scrowled at her friend as well.

"Later, Arcee. Vince got snatched by that slick sports car 'Con!" Jack announced.

"What would Knock Out want with that guy?" Talida pondered aloud, "The guy's a bastard!"

"He probably mistook him for Bumblebee's human friend. I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend. Honestly, I'm just glad it wasn't Talida," Jack remarked, which earned a hum from Bumblebee that sounded something along the lines of 'You got that right!', "Look. It doesn't matter why they took him! Vince is in trouble!"

"Oh well. Tough break for Vince," Bulkhead shrugged carelessly, earning numerous glares from everyone in the group and an exclamation of protest from Jack and Talida, "What? That guy's a jerk! And Tally said so himself! He's a bastard!"

"No argument there," Jack and Talida agreed.

"But the guy is also innocent! Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by 'Cons!" Talida objected.

"Look. I may have had to throw him into the trash can for hitting on Talida last year. But Lida's right. And you guys are always going on and on about too many humans knowing about you guys. So prevent him from learning your secret," Jack pleaded them.

For a moment, no one responded. It was dead silence among them. Arcee was the first Autobot to move. She transformed into her vehicular mode and told Jack and Talida,

"Hop on."

* * *

><p>"They should have called by now," Raf moaned worriedly, "You think Bumblebee is OK?"<p>

"Don't worry, Raf. Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack, Talida or Bee," Miko reassured him.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Raf and Miko froze their actions in fear. Slowly and hesitently, they turned around and saw Optimus Prime himself approaching them. He appeared to be looking for something…or someone…or his entire team/family.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth!" Raf hissed to Miko.

"Absolutely not! We made a deal! Just act completely normal!" Miko advised in a whisper.

"Raf, Miko, do either of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked them worriedly.

"Why no, sir. We do not know," Miko lied…unconvincingly.

"Miko is correct. We don't know," Raf laughed nervously.

"Why would we know?" Miko asked rhetorically, causing Optimus to raise an eyebrow at them.

"I know you two are lying. It would be safer for our friends – who are also my family – if you tell me the truth," Optimus told them.

"OK. Fine. Here it is. It all started a couple of days ago when Jack, Talida and Arcee were on their way back and Vince, the school bully, called Arcee a moped then challenged Jack to a race. At first, Arcee objected then Vince said that Arcee wasn't anything special as well as calling her a chunky, lunky trike and ugly. So Arcee changed her mind and she and Jack smoked him in that race. Then it went around school the next day so Jack begged us not to tell anyone, especially you. And then the next day, Vince challenged Jack to a real race and he accepted, despite Talida trying to talk him out of it. Arcee objected and told him that she wasn't racing just so he could get a girl. But Jack went anyway, taking Bumblebee with him. Then Knock Out went after them and Arcee, Bulkhead and Talida left to help," Miko blurted, before gasping and covering her mouth, "Oh no! I promised Jack I wouldn't blab!"

"MIKO!" Raf screeched.

"You did the right thing, Miko. And I know that you don't want the others to know that it was you who turned on them. So it will be just between us. But they will have some explaining to do," Optimus swore as he transformed into his vehicular mode and rolled out.

"Hope they don't kill us," Miko remarked nervously.

"That makes two of us," Raf squeaked in agreement.

* * *

><p>The chase for Knock Out and Vince continued, despite the fact that it was – by now – the early hours of the morning. But they wouldn't give up. Especially since their secret was at risk. When they heard the sound of a car coming at an intersection, they stopped to allow the car to go through. The red and white car whizzed by. Jack, Talida and Arcee realized that it was Knock Out. So they immediately took off after him.<p>

"Bumblebee brought company," Knock Out observed.

"On your guard, boys. Could be a trap," Arcee warned.

"And remember. No shooting," Jack reminded the two boys.

"Speaking of safety, Jack, this is where you get off," Arcee said.

Jack climbed off from behind Talida and dusted himself off as Arcee and Talida took off for the action.

As they drove around the place, Bumblebee and Bulkhead saw a giant hole in the wire fence. Suspecting trouble, they immediately transformed into their bipedal modes and unfolded their arm cannons. Arcee was climbing up the water tower, ready to attack from above in case trouble came.

And here comes trouble. Knock Out turned his front lights on, temporarily blinding Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Then from the wall next to them, Breakdown broke his way into the fight. His hammer hit the road between Bulkhead and Bumblebee, causing the two to flip away. Bumblebee stood ready to fight. But Breakdown easily knocked him out of the way. Eventually, he did the same to Bulkhead. Vince was still in Knock Out's passenger seat unconscious. However, Knock Out didn't care at the moment. His mind was occupied with another quest.

"Where's the two-wheeler and the Prime chick?" he asked himself…before Arcee and Talida jumped onto him and began punching dents, "Hey! Watch the paint! It's custom!"

"Seriously?" Arcee and Talida snickered in confused humor.

The tyres squealed as Knock Out rolled out, with Arcee and Talida riding along on top of him. The fight between Breakdown, Bulkhad and Bumblebee continued, unaware of the situation with Arcee, Talida, Knock Out and Vince.

Outside, Jack's attention was captured by the sound of squealing tyres. He turned and saw Knock Out attempting an escape with Arcee and Talida standing on top of him, trying to maintain balance. Basically, Arcee and Talida were the surfers and Knock Out was the surfboard. Eventually, Arcee and Talida lost their balance and fell off. But Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and caught Talida before the two chased Knock Out into the night.

"That's my girls!" Jack cheered to himself quietly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uh, Breakdown, in case you're looking for me, things got messy. So I hit the road. One scream is enough for today.<em>"

No sooner then Knock Out had said that, Breakdown turned around and found himself smacked in the face with a lightpost, sending him flying through the same wall he broke through before. And that hit was courtesy of Bulkhead.

* * *

><p>The chase between Autobot and Decepticon continued. Arcee and Talida were hot on Knock Out's shiny tail. So Knock Out added more pressure to the accelerator and gained more miles ahead of them, causing Arcee and Talida to groan in frustration at yet another lost chance.<p>

"Eat my dust," Knock Out smirked at them.

Suddenly, Talida froze on the motorcycle in fear. And no. It wasn't because Knock Out had some fancy-schmancy Decepticon gitmo pointed at her. It was from the sound of a truck horn. And that truck just happened to be Optimus Prime himself.

"Oh scrap. We're dead!" Talida hissed to Arcee.

With a gentle nudge from Optimus, Knock Out lost control of the car once again. However, he didn't regain control this time. He crashed into a ditch and couldn't dig himself out of this one.

"Optimus, Knock Out has a hostage," Arcee gave Optimus the heads-up as he transformed and approached Knock Out.

"This'll be good," Talida remarked quietly to her dear friend.

Indeed. With ease, Optimus picked Knock Out up and held him in the air by his rear bumper. Knock Out screamed in pain as Optimus riped the driver's side door off of the main frame. Carefully, Optimus reached inside the interior of the car and freed the still-unconscious Vince from his current predicament. With Vince safe in his hand, he simply threw Knock Out to the side as he transformed.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" Knock Out had screeched after observing the damage to his arm.

Suddenly, Knock Out saw he was outnumbered. Not only were Arcee and Talida standing by, but so were Bulkhead and Bumblebee. That was when he realized he had no chance this round. Realizing that this was his only chance to retreat, he took it. He transformed and it was pedal to the metal from there on out.

When he was gone, Optimus turned to face his equilly guilty troops. He stared at Bulkhead. His face and his blue optics clearly read guilt as well as confusion. That was when he realized that Bulkhead had no clue to all of the events that had happened over the past couple of days…until recently.

He turned to Arcee. She stood with her hands behind her back. But her head was bent downwards, facing the ground. She was afraid to look her boyfriend in the eye. She broke the rules he laid out when they first arrived on Earth. She knew this. So she was afraid. Afraid he would never want anything to do with her despite them being soul mates since she was born. That's why she couldn't look him in the eye. She was afraid to lose her beloved mech.

He glanced at Talida. She stood like a soldier. Feet together. Arms by her sides. But she didn't dare to look him in the eye. She knew what her father was like when he's mad. She witnessed what he's like. And, like Arcee, she was afraid of what could happen.

"Optimus, this is my fault," Jack began explaining to him.

"We must get this boy to safety. Explanations can come later…from all of you," Optimus cut him short angrily.

"Just how dead are we going to be when all this is over?" Talida blurted.

No one glared at her in disbelief like she feared. In fact, no one dared to move. They inwardly praised her. She was the only one who was brave enough to ask what they were all thinking to their commander. In fact, she is the only one who can actually defend them. Being his daughter, she knows how to argue with him better than anyone else. So all everyone else could do was stand before their leader looking guilty and pray that all goes well…

* * *

><p>Vince came to hours after he was taken from the circuit by Knock Out. Only, he didn't find himself in Knock Out's car. He found himself in Bumblebee's back seat with Jack in the passenger seat and Talida driving the car. He didn't care that a bunch of what he deemed 'losers' were driving this really cool muscle car while he was in the back seat. All he wanted to know was how he got here.<p>

"How did? What happened?" Vince groaned as he sat up.

"Some guys jumped you under the bridge. They tossed you into their trunk. Must have been some kind of initiation," Jack shrugged convincingly.

"Really?" Vince said.

"Yeah. He found you knocked out on the side of the road. He feared you were hurt and called me over to check you out for any injuries since I took first aid," Talida added with a shrug.

Eventually, Bumblebee arrived at the bridge where Vince's car was still underneath. Where the kidnapping Vince has no recollection of happened. Bumblebee came to a stop at the centre and opened his door. Talida climbed out first and bent the seat forward so Vince could climb out. Once he was out, Talida climbed in again and shut the door.

"Look. I gotta be honest. After what I saw tonight, I think racing isn't really my thing," Jack confessed.

"I hear you, Darby. Hard to win a race driving a pedal car!" Vince sneered, causing Bumblebee to put pedal to the metal before Talida could give him a hooker to the face.

"And here I thought we were getting somewhere with the guy," Talida remarked sarcastically.

"The guy's a total thickhead, Lida. He's never gonna change. He's stuck that way forever. Besides, when we're out of college, you'll be the leader of your own army, I'll be right there alongside you in that army and Vince is going to wind up a deadbeat with the amount of child support he'd have to pay from the amount of women he's knocked up over the years," Jack predicted, causing Talida to stifle some laugher, "Hey. I thought the only reason you came with Arcee and the others was so you could smack me around."

"After what happened tonight, I think your encounter with Knock Out's enough," Talida nodded.

"I should've listened to you in the first place. I'm sorry I pulled you into this," Jack apologized.

"I'll forgive you AFTER I get an earful of it from dad," Talida promised.

"I want to be there too. I want to get my best friend and my practical big sister out of the mess I made. Besides, you know what they say about cleaning up your own mess," Jack remarked.

"I know," Talida laughed, "Honestly, I just can't help but wonder how he's gonna punish us."

"It won't be that bad when he hears all of our accounts," Jack promised.

"Peer pressure is a bitch," Talida grumbled.

"How do you keep a level head and not succomb to peer pressure?" Jack suddenly asked her.

"I resist peer pressure by knowing the concequences of succombing to temptation. That's what kept me fighting when Malita kidnapped me two years ago. Because I know what would happen," Talida sighed, causing Jack to hold her hand in a comforting fashion.

* * *

><p>"Knock Out! Was I not clear? You have defied my orders yet again!" Starscream screeched.<p>

"My mistake, Commander Starscream. But I've learned my lesson…and paid the price," Knock Out grumbled as he tenderly rubbed his arm where Optimus had violently ripped the driver's side door off.

"It…is…LORD! And you have paid when I SAY you have paid," Starscream proclaimed as he help up his long, sharp, metallic claw, "Not worry. Your punishment shall be merely…cosmetic."

"No! Not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knock Out whimpered before Breakdown cringed at the sound of screeching metal and the sounds of Knock Out's screams…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>The silence was painful. Nobody bared to look at the angered commander before them. They all stood there, hands behind their backs, looking ashamed. Even Arcee and Talida couldn't to look Optimus in the eye. And they're his family.<p>

"Is anyone brave enough to tell me what happened?" Optimus asked, shattering the silence, "Are any of you brave enough to stand forward and be honest by telling me the exact events?"

"It was my fault, sir," Jack spoke out, standing before him, "Vince is a bully at our school. Honestly, there hardly is a time when he's NOT giving me or Talida a rough time there. He saw Arcee and confused her for a moped. So I kinda boasted her vital stats to the school player. Trust me. I got an earful for that. Then we got to an intersection with a red light. Sierra, the head cheerleader, started flirting with me. Asking if I could take her for a spin one day. Then Vince rolled up besides us and butted into our conversation. Then he challenged me to a race. Arcee and Talida tried to talk me out of it. They almost succeeded. But when I told Vince I didn't wanna race him, he started calling Arcee a lot of mean stuff like nothing special, a chunky, lunky trike and ugly," Jack started.

"I don't see what that has to do with you racing and Arcee breaking the rules," Optimus confessed.

"Didn't you read the pamplet before we left Cybertron?" Arcee joked.

"Vanity means A LOT to women. Especially to women with confident issues and women who have to be the better looking ones," Talida told him.

"Vince and I went to Trucker's Ranch and raced to the next mile marker on the dirt road there. Arcee and I kicked his butt and made him cry. Afterwards, Arcee, Talida and I swore secrecy. Then Raf and Miko heard about it from school and Talida and I begged them not to let you find out. Then the next day, Vince challenged me to a real race at the circuit tonight…well, it's probably last night by now. And… I succombed to peer pressure because Sierra was standing right there," Jack confessed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in pure embarrassment.

"Who?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"Head cheerleader. Jack has a massive crush on her," Arcee explained to her boyfriend.

"I told Arcee and Talida about the race and how I accepted his challenge. Arcee wouldn't race and Talida tried to talk me out of it. But it didn't work. There was this pride contest between me and Vince. We're always trying to prove who the better man among us is. So I begged Raf to let me burrow Bumblebee for the race. Raf was hesitent. But he eventually relented. Arcee didn't know I was at the race until Bumblebee radioed base for backup after Knock Out began attacking us. We hid under the bridge and Knock Out drove away. He must have heard Vince having a go at me and mistook him for Bumblebee's human friend so he kidnapped him. That was when Arcee, Bulkhead and Talida arrived and we went after him. And…I think you know what happened after that," Jack finished.

"Is Jack's retelling of the recent events correct?" Optimus asked the others, "Arcee?"

"I didn't like the things that jerk said about me. And I let my pride get in the way of what really mattered. So yes. What he says is true," Arcee mumbled, still afraid to look at him fully.

Optimus' spark shattered at her emotion. She didn't like the things Vince said about her. Honestly, Optimus didn't like them either and wondered why he rescued him in the first place. Considering how he treated Arcee and how he treats his daughter during school. But he was still angry at her because she didn't come to him when all of this began. He noticed that her emotions have been raw since she told him about how Sentinal Prime sent her on that suicide mission back on Cybertron which resulted in the death of their unborn son. Their time trapped in the Arctic had reopened the emotional wounds she had sustained due to Shanahan's death. And this time, the wounds were having a harder time closing. So he somewhat understood why she kept this hidden. Because he had to confess. His emotions have been raw since he learned the truth about Arcee being called back to Cybertron and the loss of ther precious unborn sparkling. She was scared she would just anger him even more. So he decided to let her go unpunished for this.

"Talida?"

"They are," Talida nodded guitly.

"Bulkhead?"

"I didn't understand what was going on until what happened with Knock Out," Bulkhead confessed.

Bumblebee bleeped in agreement guiltly. Optimus sighed and rubbed his aching temples. No matter how long it took them to do so, they told him the truth eventually. He didn't berate Arcee when it took her just over seven years to come clean with the loss of Shanahan. Honestly, he couldn't bring himself to punish his beloved family.

"I am still angry with all of you. You let pride get in the way of what was truly important. Instead of talking to me as soon as all of this started, you kept this to yourselves and just hoped it would all go away quietly. However, you are all to be commended. By yourselves, you have realized the concequences of your actions and tried your best to make amends. Because of your actions, Vince didn't fall into Decepticon hands. You all shall go unpunished. However, if something like this were to happen again, I will not be so linient. Dismissed," Optimus proclaimed, "Bulkhead, I need you to take Jack, Miko and Rafael home. I'm sure their families are worried. Talida, go to bed. It's past your bedtime." **(AN: *laughs* OK. Who else thought you'd never hear him say THAT?)**

"Yes, sir," Bulkhead nodded before transforming into alt mode.

"Night, guys!" Talida called out as she ran to her quarters and Jack, Miko, Raf and Bulkhead left.

Bumblebee bleeped something about working on his report concerning recent events before walking away. Arcee went to quietly leave, still not brave enough to properly face Optimus. However, her attempt didn't go unnoticed like she had hoped. Before Optimus leaned forward and gently grabbed her smaller hand.

"Arcee…," Optimus started tentively.

"I know what you're going to say, Optimus. I know I let my pride get in the way. I regret it every minute. So please spare me the lecture. I'm ashamed enough as it is," Arcee begged him as she tried to get away.

But Arcee couldn't. Optimus tightened his grip on her slightly, desperate for her to stay. Eventually, Arcee stopped struggling. But she couldn't look at him. She still couldn't bear to. So Optimus gently placed two fingers of his free hand underneath her chin and lifted her head so she had to look him in the eyes. Gently, his lips covered hers in a loving, reassuring kiss. Immediately, she kissed back with her own love. They pulled away and their foreheads met.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she murmured.

"You did nothing wrong," Optimus reassured her, "You did what you felt was right. And I'm proud of you for it. You know, you should let Jack take this Sierra for a ride. Just this once."

Those were the last words that were said for the night. Arcee fell asleep agianst Optimus' chassis in his quarters while Optimus held her to him tightly in his sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. Slowly, everything returned to normal for Jack and Talida. When he saw Talida and Arcee at school, he literally melted at relief at them not getting punished. The last thing he wanted was for them to get in trouble for something that he had caused. In fact, the Dynamic Duo made plans to hang out after school.<p>

"Hey, Jack. Do you have time for that ride?" Sierra asked hopefully.

"You can have my helmet," Talida immediately offered.

"I'm sorry, Sierra. I can't right now," Jack apologized regretfully.

"No problem. I guess I'll just see you around," Sierra shrugged sadly before walking away.

"Hop on," Arcee invited as she pulled up next to him.

"Whoa. Really?" Jack asked,

"Just this once," Arcee emphasized.

"Hey, Ser-Ser! Wait!" Talida called out.

"What is it, Tal-Tal?" Sierra sighed.

"For a motorcycle ride, you have to wear a helmet," Talida smiled as she held up her helmet.

Sierra had the time of her life on the bike ride with Jack. She enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair. She enjoyed the feeling of freedom being on a motorcycle provided her. She had never felt this way in her entire life. She had never felt this free in a long time.

And yet, she sensed that something is troubling the driver. She sensed that something was plaguing one Jack Darby's mind. So she asked Jack to pull over to talk together.

"You don't have feelings for me, do you?" Sierra stated.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Jack sighed sadly, "I did. But then I met someone. And we just…connected instantly.

"You're in love with Miko," Sierra proclaimed.

"How do you know?" Jack demanded.

"I see the way you look at her. Now Jack, I don't mind. Really. I do love you. But more like a friend. Or an older brother. Like the way Talida loves you. My advice is just go ahead and tell her. Don't wait any longer. Don't wait for what you deem is the right opportunity to. Just take a deep breath and take the plunge," Sierra advised.

"You're a really good friend, Sierra. Thanks," Jack thanked.

"No problem," Sierra nodded.

"And…can I give you some advice? Do NOT date Vince," Jack begged them, "Because I don't want him just seeing you as one of his trophies."

"I won't. Don't worry. Vince is so not my type. Come on. I'm sure you and Talida have plans," Sierra remarked.

"You can come if you want. We're just going to the movies. Talida wants to see _Breaking Dawn_. And I promised her I'd take her to see it," Jack offered.

"You had me at _Breaking Dawn_."

"_Cos you play the game. Got what I got. (Get it. Get it.)  
><em>_Don't stop. It's a sure shot.  
><em>_Ain't no Ferrari. Huh, boy. I'm sorry.  
><em>_I ain't even worried.  
><em>_So step inside and ride.  
><em>_(Ride, ride, ride, ride, ride…)_

_So if you feel me, let me know, know, know...  
><em>_Come on now. What you waiting for, for, for…  
><em>_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode…  
><em>_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go!_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean.  
><em>_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine.  
><em>_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
><em>_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night.|  
><em>_Cos I'm zero to sixty in 3.5.  
><em>_Baby, you got the keys._

_Now shut up and drive. (Drive, drive, drive…)  
><em>_Shut up and drive. (Drive, drive, drive…)  
><em>_Now shut up and drive. (Drive, drive, drive…)  
><em>_Shut up and drive. (Drive, drive, drive…)_"

* * *

><p><strong>Now this, my dear friends, is a Christmas present from me to you since Christmas is three days away. I don't know if I can do it, but I'll see if I can squeeze in Predatory before Sunday. If I can't…well, I still have until New Year's Eve because I want to be up to Predatory by at least New Year's Eve. So wish me luck.<strong>

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Predatory

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**YES! *grabs the boxes and whopes tears* Dude, I can't help it. I never felt so loved from you. Anyways you should have my OC in the story. WAIT! *stands up from the computer* I got an idea! What if Arcee had a friend from way before,My Oc Clarion, he wants Arcee back and way from Optimus. YEAH! He's a Decepticon and he's super fine! Please! Please**_

_**Clarion: Um i don't know if she will let you… O_o**_

_**Yes she will. she loves me. A lot…Oh yeah. Update soon home girl! ^_^ Oh and here *gives her a yummy cake to her***_

**YUM! I love cake! Here! How about some brownies? *hands you brownies* Whenever I bring those to school, they're gone in under a minute! :P And sure. Clarion will appear in the story. How about in…Partners? Because that is when Optimus and Arcee will hit a bump in the road in their relationship because of Airachnid and stuff. Oh! Wanna help me with that episode? Because that episode will be Optimus/Arcee galore! Thanks for the review!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Hi! IT's me Kristian! My twin bro isn't here yES! *cheers* OMG my first review for ya Icegirl. Your story is so coool! ^_^ I wish I wrote a STORY LIKE that. You're cool here ya go *Gives her a box of chocolate.**_

**Yum! haha! And you can do anything you put your mind to. Like, I want to be able to get a bachelor in music when I go to university. So I'm gonna put my mind to it and work hard. And if I don't achieve that goal, I'll be comforted by the fact that I tried my best and did all I could. So go on and get your own account on here or ask your twin brother very nicely if you could post your own story on his account and if you need help, I'm here. Thanks for the review! Hey. Just out of curiosity, who's the oldest of the two of you?**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm glad that's over. By that, I mean the race. But the worst is still ahead. Hope you update soon.**_

**So do I, my friend. This is going to be one of MANY emotional moments in the show. I mean, in my version, she comes face to face with the Decepticon (former Decepticon now), who murdered her partner in front of her and took away her unborn son. Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Jack lives Miko, Hmmm I wonder if he'll admit it? Well anyways plz update ASAP! Hey! Talida, I told you not to get on my fanfiction account!**_

_**Talida:No! It's mine now! 'Changes name to Talida Prime and changes password'**_

_**Me:Ugh! Well, now i can make a new one!**_

_**Talida:Nope! 'Uses all emails to make more (Quickly)'**_

_**Me: Noooooooooooooooooooo!**_

**Me: Talida, undo everything.**

**Talida: Nope.**

**Me: I won't use my major plot lines in season 2…**

**Talida: … *changes everything back***

**Me: There ya go. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** belongs to respective creators.**

**© Talida Prime rightfully belongs to me.**

_**My Immortal**_** belongs to Evanescence and their record label.**

_**Tonight Tonight**_** belongs to Hot Chelle Rae and their record label. (You'll see what I mean…)**

**ENJOY! (And now, we're onto another page… Oh well. EMOTIONS GALORE HERE, PEOPLE! And…why is everyone else here when they're not supposed to be…I FELT LIKE PUTTING THEM IN!)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm so tired of being here.<br>__Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
><em>_And if you have to leave,  
><em>_I wish that you would just leave.  
><em>_Your presence still lingers here.  
><em>_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
><em>_This pain is just too real.  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears!  
><em>_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears!  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years!  
><em>_But you still have…  
><em>_All of me…_"

Life on Earth is peaceful. Life in space inside a tin can is considered peaceful. Surrounded by millions of stars, planets waiting to be discovered, meteors aka shooting stars, comets; everything space has to offer. However, there is one way to not enjoy this peace…by being trapped inside of a crashing ship hurtling towards a planet's atmosphere at 20 000 miles per hour.

A great ball of fire flew past the moon, heading on a collision course for Earth. Thankfully for the occupants of that time, the great ball of fire is not powerful enough to shatter the planet. But it is indeed a powerful ship. No evidence has been discovered of this crashed ship…

Until now.

That crash happened almost seven years ago. Now, it was the present day. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons continued as both sides raced to find their precious Energon. Their supplies were dimming slowly. Antaganizingly slowly for the Autobots. So whenever an Energon signal popped up, they took the chances.

That is what brought Arcee out of the comforts of the base or – to be more specific – the warm tender embrace of her beloved boyfriend. Well, for her, there was a plus side: she was allowed to bring company. And that company was Jack Darby and Talida Prime. Her partner (not that she'd admit that he's her partner) and non-biological daughter. There was a comfortable silence between the three. Just them being able to enjoy each other's company.

Until…

"Really wish I'd packed some insect repellant. The mosquitos on these routine reacons are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just as much blood," Jack grumbled as he swatted mosquitos.

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you, Jack?" Arcee teased affectionately.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit," Jack retorted.

"Maybe," Arcee smirked.

"I may not have stinger-proof metal skin or Talida's techno-organic powers, Arcee. But in a pinch, I can use my multi-function pocket knife and magnesium fire-starter to cook up some freeze-dried mac-and-cheese," Jack boasted proudly.

"Gee thanks, Jack. Now you've got me craving mac-and-cheese," Talida pouted, "Is it YOUR mac-and-cheese?"

"Is there any mac-and-cheese better than my famous mac-and-cheese?" Jack retorted.

"No there is not," Talida agreed eagerly.

"You have your tools. I have mine," Arcee said before the Energon reader began beeping in her hand, "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate. But subterranian Energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

Following the trail, Arcee walked faster through the forest. Jack and Talida quickened their footsteps so they could follow her. When they reached near the edge of a manmade clearing, Arcee's Energon reader began beeping rapidly. That was when they looked up and gasped at the sight.

Trees were destroyed. All that remained of them were snapped branches and broken trunks. Leaves and rocks lay on the ground surrounding the debris. One huge drag mark was visible in the dirt, mud and rock composed forest floow. Making it an almost ditch in the middle of the forest surrounding the tall mountains. The skid marks of a crashed ship, it appeared.

"What happened here?" Jack asked.

"Crash landing. Stay behind me. Low and close," Arcee instructed Jack and Talida before walking closer.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Talida discretely whispered to Jack.

"You and me both," Jack murmured, nodding in agreement as they ran faster to keep up.

Eventually, Arcee came to a stop closer to the site. Military training kicked in as Arcee hid behind various trees and pieces of debris in case the occupants of the crashed ship could be their enemy rather then their allies. Jack and Talida ran up to the tree trunk and hid next to her. They stared at the Cybertronian ship. The damaged black ship sitting there on the forest floor. Motionless. There were signs and eroding around the ship that indicates that the ship hadn't been used for almost seven years.

But no one knows of the trouble that the pilot of the now deactivated Cybertronian spaceship has brought along with her.

Until it is too late…

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Cline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_You used to captivate me,  
><em>_By your resonating light.  
><em>_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
><em>_Your face; it haunts,  
><em>_My once pleasant dreams.  
><em>_Your voice; it chased away,  
><em>_All the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
><em>_This pain is just too real.  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
><em>_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of you fears.  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years.  
><em>_But you still have…  
><em>_All of me…_"

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked.

"Can't tell. Wait here. I mean it," Arcee instructed.

Arcee unfolded the cannon in her arm and walked closer to the crashed ship cautiously. When she was out of earshot, Jack and Talida turned to each other and smirked knowingly.

"Hmmmm…nah," they chorused together while shaking their heads as they clasped hands and walked quietly, following Arcee's footsteps.

They watched as Arcee ran around the perimeter of the ship. Then she hid in a dent in the design before charging at the open cargo door and stood there with her cannon charged. However, Arcee didn't find anything inside at first sight. So far, she couldn't see any evidence of survivors. Still, with her gun, she walked inside. Talida and Jack remained out of eye-shot. They didn't want to get in trouble from Arcee. But when they saw Arcee walk out of the ship horrified, they were worried. Then they saw her lean against the structure trying not to let her tears fall as sobs built up in her throat, threatening to suffocate her if they're not released out into the open.

"Arcee!" they called out.

That was when they had a good look into her blue and lavender optics. They showed pain. They showed hurt. They showed grief.

They showed signs of a painful past.

_Begin flashback  
><em>_She saw a black and purple Decepticon with yellow highlights. Behind her purple lips were fangs that were exposed when she hissed in delight. Her purple eyes betrayed the evil that took over her spark. Her main body was hovering mid-air as the eight legs attatched to her back carried her. And with one swipe of her acid claw, Energon splattered over the memory, making the nightmare worse.  
><em>_End flashback_

"Something's wrong," Talida murmured.

"Come on," Jack said as he dragged her over.

Arcee shook her head, trying to get that memory out of her mind. But instead, it was filled with another painful memory. She gasped and clutched her stomach, running her fingers softly over the scar that was position at the centre just above where a human naval would be, positioned over her sparkling chamber.

_Begin flashback  
><em>_She was fighting alongside Wheeljack, Sentinal Prime, Jazz and fellow Autobots as they infiltrated Kaon. It was a suicide mission. Their comebacks weren't guaranteed. In fact, for some, their deaths were guaranteed._

_Suddenly, the memory shifted. To when she was lying on the ground, gasping for breath as Energon leaked all around her. She was clutching her stomach as the acid ate at a delicate life inside her stomach, ending the life she had created with someone in a matter of seconds.  
><em>_End flashback_

"Arcee!" Talida yelled.

"What's wrong?" Jack demanded.

"I know who this ship belongs to," Arcee announced in a monotone voice as she desparately activated her commlink, "Arcee to base. I need a GroundBridge ASAP."

"Wait. Why?" Talida demanded.

"Who's ship is this?" Jack questioned.

"Base, do you read?" Arcee asked, earning more static, "Scrap! Commlink's dead!"

"The ship's gotta be transmitting a high-frequency scrambler pulse. Because both our phones are dead, my PGO's screwed," Talida reported regretfully.

"What about your powers?" Jack demanded worriedly.

"Limited," Talida answered.

"OK. Not good," Jack remarked as he saw Arcee walk off, "Arcee, you're kinda freaking us out here."

"Wait here," Arcee instructed.

With those words said, Arcee walked back to the skid marks that lead them to the ship. She studied them closer before looking up at the forest further ahead. Then her optics were glossy as she fought back another painful memory.

_Begin flashback  
><em>_She had no idea how she got here. So had no recollection. She continued struggling against her bounds. Electrical cuffs held her body high in the air and a sticky web substance held her feet together. Whoever had captured her made sure she didn't put up a fight, stating that they have evaluated her skills over time and only had to wait for just the right moment to capture her._

_The Decepticon approached her captive with her acid clar raised. Her dark purple optics filled with milicious intent while Arcee's blue and lavender optics were filled with pure fear. Then it all went dark as the sounds of metal scraping metal and Arcee's screams of agony could be heard.  
><em>_End flashback_

"Arcee?"

Arcee jumped and nearly screamed at the sound and touch. But she melted in relief when she saw that it was just Jack and Talida. Their eyes potrayed the worry they were feeling for their friend. But Arcee couldn't blame them for feeling this way. She's been keeping them in the dark about certain parts of her past. Even though Talida knew about the suicide mission, she didn't know that Airachnid had injured her or that the injury resulted in Arcee losing her half-brother, Shanahan, before he was even born. Both Jack and Talida don't know about another person in her past.

Without saying a word to any of them, Arcee transformed into her alternative mode. The black and blue motorcycle sat there impatiently.

"Climb on," Arcee instructed.

As soon as Jack and Talida had their helmets on and Talida had a tight grip on Jack's waist, she took off at dangerously high speeds. Jack and Talida cried in surprise as they tried to hold on. Then they reached a mineature canyon in the forest.

"ARCEE!" Jack and Talida yelled as she went to jump over the canyon, "WHOA!"

Both Jack and Talida clung to Arcee and each other for dear life. They were also worried. Arcee has never acted this way before. Whoever the ship belonged to sure scared her enough to retreat. They grunted as they landed on the other side of the canyon before skidding to a stop.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack demanded as he and Talida climbed off.

"Arcee to base. … SCRAP!" Arcee cursed.

"Look. Arcee, we've seen danger before. Whatever this is, it's nothing new to us," Talida reminded her.

"Wait here. I mean it this time," Arcee instructed.

"OK. First, you shut us out and now you're ditching us?" Jack objected.

"I thought we were your partners!" Talida exclaimed.

"No. You two are just kids. The only reason you guys are allowed to be here is that this mission was no-risk!" Arcee corrected.

"You don't mean that," Talida denied.

"I never say things I don't mean. So stay here. And try to get in contact with base. Get yourselves out of here. I'll come back when I can. Got it?" Arcee promised.

Before Jack and Talida could reply, Arcee sped back into the forest. Jack and Talida glanced at each other in worry.

"What do you think's going on with her?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Talida sighed sadly, "And we're going to find out."

"Whatever it is, she doesn't want us to be a part of it. That's why she drove us out here. That's why she told us to find a way back to base. If we get in contact with base, we can bring back-up and find out what's going on," Jack objected.

"I can't use my powers to get us across and my PGO is still screwed. So we're gonna climb down, walk across and then climb back up," Talida rambled, ignoring him.

"LIDA! JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Jack screamed.

"THIS IS MY MOTHER, JACK! Not by blood! Because my blood mother's dead! She's my mother by choice and relation! Giving birth to a child doesn't automatically make you their mother. Sure. You're related to that child by blood, but it doesn't necessarily make you their mother. You're their mother if you can shelter them, clothe them, feed them and love them no matter what happens. And Arcee has done that for me and so much more. She never turned her back on me when I needed her and I'm not gonna do the same for her. So go ahead. Get out of here. Get into contact with the others and just sit down and twiddle your thumbs until help arrives. Fine. I don't care. I'm going after Arcee. With or without you," Talida proclaimed as she approached the canyon.

"Wait."

Talida froze when she felt a warm hand grasp her slightly cooler hand. She turned and saw it was Jack who stopped her. His eyes showed remorse. Regretting over trying to take the coward's way out and leaving his best friend to deal with the brunt on her own. He promsied himself he wouldn't. And he intends on keeping that self-made promise.

"Let me go first. I'll find the safer parts to climb and you follow me," Talida instructed.

Talida just smiled and nodded at him. Grunting, Jack began climbing down the wall of the canyon. When Jack called her, Talida followed the same path he took.

* * *

><p>To say that Arcee was desparate would be an understatement. To say that Arcee was terrified would be an understatement. To say that Arcee was worried would also be an understatement. Arcee is more than those things alone. She is all of those things combined. A lethal combination that had the power to drive a normal person mad.<p>

So when Arcee came to a stop near where the ship had crashed and transformed into her bipedal mode, she was prepared to face the worst. She was careful where she walked, occasionally stopping and pointing her gun at random locations. Some would say she was paranoid. Her fellow Autobots – particularly Optimus Prime who was once just her commander and had also watched her grow – would say that it was her intense military training kicking in.

When she heard sizzling, she turned around and pointing her gun. She saw a tree branch burnt to a near crisp. Near the edges of where the tree was cut was green acid. The acid was familiar to Arcee. Painfully familiar. And along with the acid brought along painful memories back to her mind.

_Begin flashback  
><em>_A fire-fight surrounded her as she ran through the various arches of Cybertron. Throughout running from the Decepticon enemies, she shared the usual banter with her partner, Tailgate. The two of them were as close as brother and sister, so this was common between them. But always limited when in harm's way._

"_Arcee to Deltatine. Requesting rendezvous co-oridnates. Do you copy?" Arcee spoke into the radio._

"_**Arcee, you lost again? Your sense of direction could use some improvement.**__"_

"_So could your aim, Tailgate. If you had tagged that sniper back at the artiliary depo, I wouldn't have had to break rank and engage the enemy hand-to-hand," Arcee retorted._

"_**From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead?**__"_

"_Try waiting up for me this time and I'll give you the blow-by-blow," Arcee promised, "What's your position?"_

"_**About half a click from the depo due north. Think you can find it, partner?**__"_

"_Trust me, Tailgate. My navigation abilities are-."_

_Arcee never got to finish her sentence. She let out a gasp and yell of surprise as she suddenly found herself pinned to the partially destroyed wall. A sticky web-like substance pinned her there. She remembered what her commanding officers and Optimus Prime – her soul mate (although she didn't know at the time) – had taught her during her time in the Academy: Always put up a fight. But she found this hard to do. Because the face that would be burnt into the recesses of her mind appeared before her and shot another sticky piece of web at her face, blocking her vision._

_When her vision was blocked, she found herself in a room in an abandoned warehouse of sorts. Military training kicked in for her and she began struggling against her binds. Her captor walked around her. Observing her every move. Leaving her lying in pure torturous wait of the torture she is about to go through. Torture she would carry with her for the rest of her life. And she would only add to her torture in the future. Both in a matter of hours and numerous years later._

"_Piece of advice: make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here a while," her captor sneered at her._

_Unfolded from her hand, taunting her struggling captive, was an acid-filled claw. The closer the claw came to her face, the further Arcee tried to move herself away from her. However, the acid eventually came into contact with the metal of her cheek plates. The metal just under her right optic burned as the claw swiped at the metal._

"_It's simple. You tell me what I wanna know, and I'll let you go in the same condition I found you in…with some minor adjustments on my part. You don't tell me what I wanna know, and I will break you piece by piece. So tell me, Autobot. What do you know about the attack coordinates?" she demanded._

"_Go to hell," Arcee spat._

"_Resiliance it is then. I must confess. I enjoy playing with my captives a little before breaking them. But since you are too tough to crack, you leave me with no other option," she smirked before grabbing her arm._

_Arcee froze in fear. She was scared. There's no denying it. No matter how hard she tried, she cried out in pain when she heard the crack as her captor twisted her arm in such a way that she broke it.  
><em>_End flashback_

In another part of the forest, a camper was resting calmly in his tent. The fire burnt in the circle with logs nearby to either sit or burn if the fire was close to running out of fuel. The camper was oblivious, taking in the relaxing essense of the nature surrounding him.

Slowly and quietly, the Cybertronian walked through the forest. With her eyes, she saw into the tent and saw the human reading his book at the centre of the tent. To others, he was a regular camper. For this ex-Decepticon, he was prey.

"My first local. Time for humankind to feel my sting," she smirked as she held up one of her claws.

She walked quicker towards the unsuspecting human, slowly getting closer. When she was close enough, she jumped. When she was mid-air, she fell. Hard. And it wasn't because she was clumsy. She was rather graceful. She was tackled. She and her enemy tumbled down the hill fighting each other. She got a good look at her attacker. It was someone from her past. Someone she had the pleasure of torturing herself. And she found herself the opportunity to have that pleasure again. Maybe even having the pleasure of ripping out that Cybertronian's spark herself. When they reached the bottom of the hill, she threw the enemy into the wall.

"Arcee. Small universe," she remarked.

"Too small, Airachnid," Arcee sneered.

"You're still holding those grudges? The war has been over for mega-cycles," Airachnid said breezily.

"Tell that to the Decepticons," Arcee retorted as she stood ready to fight.

"These days, I travel solo in persuit of my new hobby," Airachnid proclaimed.

That was when Arcee's mind travelled back in time. To hours ago when she was investigating her crashed ship. She was horrified at what she saw. Heads of rare and exotic species from different planets. Her trophies, she declared. Of successful hunts and extinctions.

"I got a look at your souvineer case," Arcee told her.

"You mean my trophies? I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me. And I have a slot reserved for human," Airachnid smirked.

"Not gonna happen," Arcee growled before pouncing at her.

Easily, Arcee tackled Airachnid to the ground. However, she forgot about the extra hands Airachnid just happened to possess. With one of her spider hands, she threw Arcee against the rock wall once again as she sat up, clutching her throat where Arcee had held her to the ground moments before. Taking the open opportunity, Arcee unfolded her arm cannons and fired at her arch nemesis. Airachnid pounced from tree to tree, easily avoiding her shots. She shot some of her sticky web at Arcee, tying both of her hands together. Immediately, Arcee began struggling. She used the connection between her and Airachnid through the web to throw Airachnid to the ground. The former Decepticon yelled in surprise as she did. Using one of the blades on her knees, Arcee slashed through the web and began firing at Airachnid once again. This time, Airachnid returned fire with her weaponized hands. Arcee avoided each shot. She jumped high and grabbed a branch, swinging around before finally jumping to another tree. From that tree, she jumped Airachnid, pinning her to the ground as she held her cannons to her head. Suddenly, a sound disturbed her. Arcee and Airachnid both looked up in surprise. Two humans were approaching them, worry coursing through their veins. But upon closer inspection, Arcee realized who these humans were.

"Jack? Talida?" Arcee screeched.

"Mum!" Talida cried.

Taking her chance, Airachnid used one of her spider hands to push Arcee off of her. Then she fired more of the sticky web substance at Arcee, pinning her to the rock face. Immediately, she began struggling. But the web was too strong.

"Arcee!" Jack called out as he and Talida ran to her.

Realizing that Airachnid would take an interest in Jack and Talida, Arcee used her arm blade to slice at one of the web pieces pinning her to the mountainside. She fired her arm cannon at Airachnid, hitting her square in the chest. Airachnid yelled out in surprise as she was knocked back. She skidded along the ground for a few feet before eventually crashing into a rock further up the hill, unconscious. Immediately, Jack and Talida ran to Arcee and began working on the web to set her free.

"I told you to wait for me!" Arcee repremended.

"Well, partners don't ditch partners. You taught me this when I was seven years old. Remember?" Talida retorted as she and Jack tugged at a particular piece of web, only to have it stretch in their hands.

"You two have to get this into your heads. You're not my partners. Jack, you're a liability. And Talida, you are the closest person that I have to a daughter. I promised myself and Optimus that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I've already broken this promise once and I intend not to break that promise again," Arcee swore.

"I'm not a liability to you, Arcee. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, Arcee. And you're never afraid!" Jack shook his head in denial.

_Begin flashback  
><em>"_You know, for an Autobot, your resiliance is quite impressive. In fact, I'm guessing that no matter what I do to you, you'll never crack. Am I right?" Airachnid asked with a smirk, causing Arcee to glare at her, "That's what I thought."_

_It has been hours since Arcee was captured by Airachnid. Constantly, Arcee was asked by Airachnid about the Autobots attack coordinates concerning infiltration of the Decepticons' strongest facilities. But Arcee is still to crack. She was going to take those attack coordinates to the grave if she had to. She had even said so to Airachnid. But her resiliance only earned her more torture. So far, she had the scratch on her cheek, a broken arm and various damage to her body. One injury was deep enough to cause Energon to slowly leak from her systems. She knew that it would be a matter of time before her spark gave out due to excessive loss of Energon. But Airachnid wouldn't relent. And she decided to hurt her even more._

_At her command, the two sliding doors into Arcee's cell opened. Two Decepticon drones dragged in a fellow Autobot. He was beaten up bad. He was barely recognisable. And yet, Arcee knew who he was…_

"_Tailgate?" Arcee gasped in fear._

_Tailgate only groaned as the Decepticons dragged him to a spot well within Arcee's peripheral vision. They placed the cuffs on Tailgate's wrist as the electricity sought for the metal. Tailgate groaned in even more pain as he was levitated by the electricity creating a link between Tailgate's cuffs and the roof._

"_What have you done to him?" Arcee demanded in anger._

"_Not much…yet. Just tell me what I wanna know. Or…well, you're a smart bot. I think you can imagine what happens to Tailgate next," Airachnid smirked._

"_I don't know the attack coordinates," Arcee confessed._

_Airachnid didn't believe her femme captive. The entire time Airachnid spent torturing her, Arcee kept on saying that she would never say anything about the coordinates. Bring Tailgate into the room, she claims she doesn't know. Ha! A likely story, Airachnid thinks. She just smirked at her before slowly and antaganizingly approaching Tailgate. Arcee realized what Airachnid was going to do. Her protective instincts went on an all-time high. She had to save Tailgate. She didn't want him to die for her. She didn't want anyone to die for her._

"_I swear upon the AllSpark it's the truth!" Arcee swore._

_"We shall see," Airachnid chuckled._

"_No! Please!" Arcee begged her desparately as she watched Airachnid raise her claw and make the swipe._

"_TAILGATE!"  
><em>_End flashback_

"You're right, Jack. I am afraid. Of losing you!" Arcee blurted, causing Jack and Talida to freeze in shock at the confession.

"You sure have trouble holding on to your partners and your children, don't you? We both know what happened to Tailgate. And we both also know what I did to your unborn son. But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper. And how Megatron's perfectly evil daughter, Malita, kidnapped and tortured your daughter for two whole weeks while she was on your watch," Airachnid tormented.

"Unborn son? Arcee, what is she talking about?" Talida demanded angrily as she watched Arcee's eyes fill with pain and tears.

"You still haven't told your own daughter?" Airachnid sneered, "Well go on, Arcee! Tell her! Tell her what happened!"

"Talida's not her daughter! Not by blood, at least!" Jack blurted.

"Arcee, please. What is she talking about?" Talida begged.

"It was during the time I got sent back to Cybertron eight years ago. The only reason I left is because Sentinal Prime threatened to bring harm to you and Optimus if I didn't go with him on that suicide mission. And I couldn't live with that. The night before I left, your father and I interfaced under the stars in the desert. Before I left, we decided to keep it between us. A few days later, I was back on Cybertron. I met the team which included Cliffjumper, Wheeljack and Jazz as well as many other Autobots with Sentinal Prime as the team's commander. I felt sick so I went to the medic for him to run some tests on me," Arcee started.

_Begin flashback  
><em>"_Arcee, you can't go on that suicide mission with Sentinal Prime and the others," the medic proclaimed as he read the results._

"_Why?" Arcee demanded._

"_Because your night with Optimus Prime resulted in a conception of a sparkling," the medic announced, shocking Arcee to the core, "You're only one week along. So if you take it easy, you have another seven weeks until you give birth to the sparkling, which will be a son."_

_The medic and Arcee presented the results to the team and Sentinal Prime, who dismissed it upon hearing the news while everyone else was happy and worried about her safety._

_"Forgeries!" Sentinal seeved._

_"With all due respect, commander, I ran those tests on Arcee multiple times. She is indeed pregnant," the medic defended Arcee._

_"She has to go back to Earth so she can give birth to the sparkling and she and Optimus can raise it together in a safe environment," Cliffjumper added._

"_No! She is not pregnant! She doesn't even look pregnant! She is to come with us on that mission! And if she is pregnant and she loses the sparkling, tough luck!" Sentinal sneered._

_The next day, it was time to go on the mission. Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Jazz kept an extra eye out on her, always going with her when she ran to face an enemy. They always had each other's backs. Then Airachnid came along._

"_Arcee. I thought you left because you couldn't bear the pain of what I did to your last partner," Airachnid remarked._

"_Well, I'm back. Do you see me now?" Arcee growled._

"_Ahhhhh… A very interesting development, Arcee. I see that you are currently expecting a sparkling. No doubt that you have returned under Sentinal's command. Otherwise, you wouldn't be out here in the first place. I'm still to get my revenge. After I killed Tailgate, you killed my son," Airachnid sneered._

"_It was an accident! I told him to run! But he didn't listen! It was Megatron that killed him!" Arcee defended._

"_But it was your shot fired from your cannons that killed him. You're about to become a mother. So naturally, you understand the grief I felt when I lost my son. Which you're about to feel. Here's how I see it. An optic for an optic. A denta for a denta," Airachnid hissed as she raised her acid-filled blade high into the air, "A son for a son."_

_Arcee inhaled sharply in pain as she felt Airachnid's blade penetrate the metal of her stomach. She screamed out in pain as she felt the acid begin eating at the inside of her sparkling chamber. Heading towards her unborn son._

"_ARCEE!" Wheeljack cried as they all rushed around her._

_Arcee fell to the ground as Airachnid removed her blade. Wheeljack caught her before she could hit the stairs. Everyone swarmed around her after defeating their own enemies. Cliffjumper pounced at Airachnid and knocked her out before throwing her hard into the Decepticon base. Arcee was gasping and crying in pain._

"_Let me die. Save my son!" Arcee begged them._

"_No. No!" Jazz shook his head in denial._

"_Don't worry about me. Save my son! Please! Save my son!" Arcee howled in pain before blacking out._

_Arcee woke up at the hospital within the Autobot base. She turned to her right and saw Sentinal Prime, Jazz, Cliffjumper and Wheeljack. They all looked grim and apologetic…except for Sentinal, of course, who just sat there with his usual stern and smug expression. Arcee had a bad feeling that she knew why Jazz, Cliffjumper and Wheeljack were so sad. But she didn't want to believe it. Not until she was sure._

"_Did you save my son?" Arcee asked._

"_I'm sorry, Arcee. Airachnid's acid had reached him and began eating at him when we managed to get into your sparkling chamber. There was nothing we could do. He died not long after you blacked out," Jazz told her gravely._

"_We're really sorry, Arcee," Wheeljack murmured as he wrapped his arms around the crying Arcee._

_Eventually, Cliffjumper and Jazz joined in on the group hug. And together, they comforted Arcee and helped her through the grief she suffered as she mourned the loss of her unborn sparkling. Her son who never got the chance to live.  
><em>_End flashback_

"I wanted to tell you, Talida. But I couldn't find the right time or even the right way to tell you. But I can tell you that I never wanted you to find out this way. Your father and I were going to tell you together. When we felt that the time was right. It's because of Airachnid that I lost my son. It's because of Airachnid that I lost your half-brother. It's because of Airachnid that I lost Shanahan!" Arcee sobbed.

"At some point, you really have to ask yourself, Arcee. Is it them or is it me?" Airachnid continued her torment.

"You bitch!" Talida screeched as she lunged at Airachnid, her eyes a blazing fire.

"TALIDA! NO! YOUR POWERS AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH YET!" Jack cried as he held her back.

"Ah, a techno-organic. That will be an interesting addition to my growing collection," Airachnid smirked.

"What?" Jack and Talida demanded as they turned to Arcee.

"Do you two get it now? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species. And she's on Earth! That means humans and the occasional techno-organic! That means you two! RUN!" Arcee begged them.

Airachnid shot another layer of web at Arcee, trapping her once free arm and the rest of her body in another layer of sticky, sturdy web. Taking their opportunity, Jack and Talida ran for their lives. They didn't dare to look back at Airachnid or Arcee. They couldn't bare to look back at the opposite duo. Because they knew if they did,

It'd mean more danger.

"And that is why I now prefer to work alone. It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. But don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snap out your spark. And believe me. I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing that I'm adding your human and your techno-organic daughter to my collection," Airachnid sneered before walking away.

"JACK! TALIDA!" Arcee screamed in agony.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Jack demanded as he saw Talida grab her phone.<p>

"Calling for back-up. I'm finally getting a signal and I am NOT leaving Arcee alone back there," Talida retorted as she made a call, "Dad. We need back-up at our coordinates now!"

"_Talida? Where are you? We've been trying to contact you and Arcee for hours._"

"Look. We don't have time to give you the whole story. But we have trouble. Arcee, Jack and I discovered a crashed Cybertronian ship. Ratchet was right. There is another Cybertronian here. Here's the bad part: it's Airachnid!" Talida announced, stopping as she heard Optimus' intakes stop, "She's no longer with the Decepticons! She travels from planet to planet hunting indigenous species! And she's here on Earth! That means humans and the occasional techno-organic! So right now, Jack and I are running for a lives and Airachnid's holding Arcee hostage!"

"_I'm on my way._"

"Are you nuts? You just put them in danger!" Jack panted.

"I know. But we need all the help we can get. And I am NOT leaving Arcee alone and helpless," Talida shot back as they stopped behind a tree for a minute and a GroundBridge appeared, "Nice timing."

"Where is she?" Optimus demanded worriedly.

"That way. Down the hill. Airachnid's pinned her to the mountainside with her webs," Jack explained.

"Keep running," Bulkhead instructed as he, Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet ran in the direction Jack and Talida came from.

"Come on. We can't stop," Talida moaned as she and Jack clasped hands and ran.

* * *

><p>Arcee continued to struggle against her confinements. So far, they weren't getting any looser. And she was losing even more strength the further she continued to struggle. She screamed as she felt a memory flood her and she passed out.<p>

_Begin flashback  
><em>_Arcee screamed in agony. Airachnid had slit Tailgate's throat cabling. He died instantly right before her eyes. The Energon cast-off from Airachnid's slit spread like wild fire. She lost the mech she considered a brother. She felt like crying her eyes out. And that want came even closer as Airachnid moved her claw closer to her own throat, ready to kill her the way she killed Tailgate… __**(Miko: *eagerly with dynamite* Ka-boom? Me: *smirks* Yes, Miko. Ka-boom.)**_

_**KA-BOOM! (Me: Nicely done, Miko. *we hi-5*)**_

_Airachnid growled in frustration and made her escape while she still had the chance. Bumblebee ran into the room, unfolding his charged cannons from his arms during the process. Cliffjumper immediately followed him. While Bumblebee shot the Decepticon drones down, Cliffjumper worked to free Arcee. When she fell to the ground, Bumblebee ran over to help. Together, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee began carrying Arcee out of the cell, being mindful of her broken arm and other injures she had sustained because of Airachnid's painful and inhumane torture._

"_I couldn't save him! I couldn't save my partner!" Arcee sobbed hysterically.  
><em>_End flashback_

"Arcee! Arcee, wake up! Come on, Arcee!" Optimus begged as they approached her.

"I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my partner," Arcee kept murmuring.

"She's hallucinating. She's used too much energy trying to free herself from Airachnid's webs. Naturally, I would just slash the webs and she'd be free. However, the webs are too close to her. I can't free her without injuring her," Ratchet told Optimus gravely.

"Come on, Arcee. Snap out of it. What happened was not your fault. You can't blame yourself. Jack and Talida need us. Come on," Optimus pleaded as he gently shook her. **(AN: Did anyone else doubt that they would ever hear Optimus Prime say snap out of it?)**

"I'm sorry," Arcee sobbed as she came to, "I never should have looked back. I should have…kept driving."

"Arcee, I need you to create some space between yourself and the wall so I can cut at the webs without hurting you," Ratchet requested.

Arcee nodded as she began pushing at the wall, trying to give herself some distance between the two so she could stretch the webs. Ratchet freed her right hand before beginning to work on her right shoulder. Arcee reached for something to hold. Optimus immediately grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to him. He understood Arcee's exhaustion. He felt it as his own. But he needed her to keep going. For his sake and her's too.

"Come on, Arcee. Keep fighting. You can do it," Optimus encouraged her gently.

For some reason, he felt as if Arcee was in labour and he was holding his hand and providing her with encouraging words of support as she fought to bring their son or daughter to the world. And honestly, that idea thrilled him and ignited his spark all over again. There was no denying he wanted a family with Arcee. They practically were a family with Talida. However, he couldn't seem to get rid of the idea of Arcee carrying his sparkling and raising their son or daughter together afterwards like they did with his teenage techno-organic daughter after her mother died.

That was when Optimus Prime decided he wanted to be a father again.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. That was over the top, unnecessary and we are going to check in on Jack and Talida now.<strong>

**LEGGO!**

* * *

><p>Jack and Talida had no idea how long they had been running from Airachnid. All they knew was that they've been running a long time. Their legs complained about the harsh treatment they were given. Their lungs burnt and felt like they were about to burst. Their hearts – or spark, in Talida's case – hammered wildly against their rib cages fighting for a way out. Their minds were swimming from the exhaustion that played them. But they couldn't stop. If they did, they would wind up being Airachnid's trophies. And they didn't want a life like that.<p>

So it was no surprise that when they jumped over a fallen tree, they collapsed to their knees on the ground below. Their bodies were shaking in fear as they glanced around the area, watching and listening for any signs of Airachnid. They heard her coming so they rushed to hide under a tree trunch. Talida's breaths were shaky from fear. So Jack held her close to calm her down. Honestly, Jack has never seen Talida so scared before. And when he saw her like that, he knew that there was a real threat.

They heard Airachnid stop and search the area for any signs of her prey. It was the longest ten seconds of their lives. It felt like forever. When Airachnid stepped over them, their fear broke past the limits and reached for the stars.

"Hello," Airachnid greeted.

Jack and Talida screamed. They had to give Airachnid credit for scaring the living daylights out of them. They jumped over the tree trunk and ran away. Airachnid stayed. She shot some of her web at them, but missed and hit the tree instead as Jack and Talida dodged.

* * *

><p>"I'm almost there, Optimus. I just have this side to do," Ratchet reported as he began cutting the other side of Arcee's webs.<p>

So far, Ratchet had managed to free Arcee's legs the ride side of her torso except for her waist. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood guard, waiting for any signs of Airachnid returning to finish some unfinished business. Optimus held Arcee's hand and kept pulling her to him as she pushed herself away from the wall. She was exhausted. No denying that. But she had to keep going. Everyone was counting on her to keep going. So she was going to keep fighting.

For everyone's sake.

"How's it going?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"Just got this one last strand," Ratchet answered before cutting it, "There! She's free!"

In one swift motion, Optimus pulled Arcee into his arms and held her tightly against his chassis. She was visibly shaking. He could feel her shaking against him. Airachnid really terrified her. Years ago, she killed Tailgate in front of her eyes. Then years after that event, she kills their son while he was still inside of Arcee, nearly killing her with him. He ran his hands up and down her back and arms, trying to soothe her. Trying to put an end to her hysteria. No one has ever seen Arcee this scared in the time they've known her…except for Optimus, of course, being the only one to have seen her when she's most vulnerable – in more ways then one.

Suddenly, Arcee stopped. She looked up at Optimus, determination replacing the fear in her optics. Optimus realized what she was going to do. She was going to go after Airachnid. She was going to save Jack and Talida. And there was one more thing Optimus knew.

"You're not going alone," Optimus decided firmly.

"I dragged you guys into a mess you shouldn't be in. Airachnid is MY enemy. And I have unfinished business with her," she proclaimed as she broke out of Optimus' grasp.

"Arcee!" Optimus called.

But she didn't hear him. She transformed into her vehicular mode and drove up the hill and took the same path Jack, Talida and Airachnid took hours ago. Optimus stood there worried.

"What are we gonna do?" Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee bleeped a suggestion to Optimus. And it was a suggestion Optimus had liked. For he took off in a sprint. Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bumblebee immediately followed him. They weren't going to leave Arcee alone when it came to facing Airachnid.

Not this time. Not ever.

* * *

><p>There were times where Jack and Talida stopped for a second to look for somewhere to go. Somewhere to run. When they found the best path to go down, they took off. Airachnid continued her relentless persuit.<p>

"The gap's coming up," Talida reported.

"Get ready to jump," Jack instructed.

They clasped hands and ran faster. At Jack's yelling, the two jumped across the cap. They barely made it to the other side. Talida was an inch further down then he was. Immediately, Jack hauled himself up and bent down, holding his hand out for Talida. She immediately grabbed his band and he pulled her out. They wanted to stop to breathe. But they couldn't. Airachnid was hot on their trail. So they kept running.

Eventually, they found themselves deep in the woods and hid behind a tree. Even though Airachnid would find them eventually, they had time to formulate a plan to defeat her. Immediately, Jack reached into his bumbag and pulled out his multi-function pocket knife and pulled out all of the blades. All of them were useless. They wouldn't work on Airachnid.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Jack moaned.

"She's coming!" Talida gasped before they started running again.

"You two are making this too easy. And I do not enjoy being bored," Airachnid remarked.

Airachnid eventually caught sight of her retreating prey once again. They were heading towards her ship. So she immediately headed to her ship and pondered aloud,

"Now, where did you scamper off to?"

Jack and Talida had hid behind one of the bent wings of her ship. Jack leaned against the wall, holding Talida close to his chest. They held their breaths, not wanting Airachnid to catch them. When they felt she was gone, they released their breaths. They ran through the open door and into the ship as Airachnid walked across the top of her damaged ship.

"If you two wanted a tour, all you had to do was ask. Did you two spot the empty spaces? I hope you like them. It's where you two will soon hang your heads," Airachnid proclaimed as she walked inside.

But to her surprise, Jack and Talida weren't inside her ship. They were running along the outside of her ship. Talida slowly slid down the minueature slope and heard a slosh. Her boot had come into contact with something liquid. The ship was dripping that all-too familiar liquid.

"Energon!" Talida gasped.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1?" Jack smirked.

"I think I have B2," Talida nodded eagerly.

"It's explosion time!" Jack and Talida cheered quietly.

"Jack? Talida?" Airachnid smirked before taking off running.

Jack was trying to use his magnesium fire starter to ignite a stick to throw at the Energon. It took a couple of tries. But after getting the stick to smoke and then blowing on it, a fire was started. Talida smirked at him and ignited her hands with her fire powers.

"My powers aren't limited anymore," Talida proclaimed, "And we need all the fire power we can get."

"3…2…1!" Jack counted.

Just as Airachnid appeared on top of the ship, they threw their fire at the Energon and ran away. It would only be a matter of time before their plan fell into place. So they needed to get as far away as they possibly could before it all ignited.

"JACK! TALIDA!" Airachnid cried when she saw the burning Energon.

**KA-BOOM!**

The ship exploded. Even though Jack and Talida ran far, the force still knocked them back. They landed on top of the hill. Jack immediately climbed on top of Talida to shield her. They clung to each other for dear life. They looked and saw Airachnid's ship go up in flames before their eyes. Jack sighed in relief and his forehead fell onto Talida's collar bone while Talida's head fell to the ground. Fearing that Airachnid would still find them, Jack stood up and pulled Talida to her feet with him. And together, they ran.

**SPLAT!**

Their fears were confirmed. The familiar sticky web substance trapped Jack and Talida's feet. They smelt something burning. They smelt someONE burning. They looked up and saw Airachnid burning flames. She shot more of this web at them and pinned them to the tree. Well…Jack was pinned against the tree. Talida was pinned against his chest.

"Talida, can you use your laser?" Jack asked.

"Not without burning us," Talida retorted.

"Two valuable prey. Who to kill first? Well…I believe that on Earth, you follow a custom called 'ladies first'," Airahcnid smirked as she raised her claws, "Now how do you want it, my dear? Aganizing or excruciating?"

Talida whimpered and buried her head deeper into Jack's chest. Airachnid's claws were close to her. One swipe or stab would be all it takes to kill her. One swipe was all it took to kill Tailgate. And one stab was all it took to murder her unborn half-brother. One of her claws tapped Talida's throat and prepared to swipe.

"NO!" Jack screamed.

A light burned in Airachnid's eyes. She froze and turned…only to be met with a punch to the face from Arcee. Jack and Talida watched as Arcee pulled off a karate kick and a few punches. Although, it was fair to say that Airachnid got some moves in as well.

"Nice timing," Talida remarked as Optimus ripped the web off his daughter and her friend.

"Where's Arcee?" Optimus asked worriedly.

She only pointed to behind Optimus. He turned and saw the fight between the two enemies. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet caught up to them and witnessed the fight themselves. Naturally, when they were back and recalling the events, they wouldn't admit their next reaction. Arcee kicked Airachnid in the chest so hard, she flew through the air, crashing into a million trees. When she skidded to a stop, she laid on the ground unconscious. When they saw this, everyone's jaws – including Optimus' – dropped to the ground.

"Wow," Optimus said.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet gasped.

"Remind me to not get on her bad side," Bulkhead remarked, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

"You said it," Jack agreed.

"You go, girlfriend!" Talida cheered as she and Jack ran up to her.

"Jack! Talida! Are you guys OK?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Of course. Survival kit," Jack boasted as he pulled out his pocket knife.

"I've been through worse," Talida remarked.

"What about you?" Optimus demanded.

"I'm fine," Arcee nodded shakily.

"Oh scrap," Talida suddenly said.

Everyone turned to where Talida was pointing. Airachnid was drilling into the ground, making her escape. Arcee immediately went after her, shooting from her cannons as she did. But when she reached the hole Airachnid drilled herself, she was gone.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee cursed before sighing, "So much for closure."

"I would've been more than happy to help with that closure," Talida grumbled.

"You two know better than that," Optimus repremended, "You both know that revenge is never the answer. It will only cloud your judgement and bring even more grief to yourself and others."

"And now Airachnid's stuck here on Earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing," Jack remarked, earning confused expressions from the others, "Uh...Talida and I saw that Airachnid's ship was leaking Energon. So we used that to our advantage and blew it up."

"Bad ass," Bulkhead complimented.

"I'm sorry you all had to face my demons today. You two were pretty fearless back there," Arcee complimented.

"Actually, we were terrified," Jack confessed.

"Mostly for you," Talida added, "We all were."

"And Tally, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about Shanahan. We wanted to tell you together. But we never found the right way," Arcee apologized.

"I understand," Arcee nodded reassuringly.

"Uh…who's Shanahan?" Bulkhead asked.

"We'll explain when we get back. Right now, we need to ask Miko and Raf to bridge us back. I need to get my partners away from any oversize insects," Arcee remarked.

"Partners, huh?" Jack and Talida smirked.

"_Junior_ partners," Arcee corrected, "I can still pull rank."

"Not on me," Talida scoffed, "And besides, I believe someone owes me, Miko and Raf some of his famous mac-and-cheese."

"_YUM! PLEASE, JACK! PLEASE!_"

Jack laughed at the excitement Talida shared with Miko and Raf back at the base. All the humans who have ever tried his mac-and-cheese have demanded for his recipe. Including Fowler and he's normally the tough and seriously liason agent for them. All he could say was,

"Come on. Let's go home."

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
><em>_But though you're still with me,  
><em>_I've been alone all along…_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
><em>_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years.  
><em>_But you still have,  
><em>_All of me…_

_Me…  
><em>_Me…_"

* * *

><p><strong>But wait. There's more. Again, you won't hear from me at the end of the chapter. So I'll say this.<strong>

**BYE! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>"What happened out there?" Raf asked worriedly as everyone walked in.<p>

"We ran into an old enemy," Talida answered as the GroundBridge closed behind everyone.

"Who?" Miko immediately asked.

"Airachnid," Arcee seeved.

"Who's Airachnid?" Miko and Raf chorused.

"A Decepticon…well, not anymore, at least. She's been travelling from planet to planet hunting indigenous species to add to her collection. She almost nabbed Jack and Talida," Arcee told them.

"Are you guys OK?" Raf demanded.

"Had worse," Jack and Talida shrugged.

"I had a pretty bad experience with her on Cybertron. Before we came to Earth, I was working for Deltatine. I was a soldier spy who infiltrated various Decepticon locations. Tailgate was my partner-in-crime, as I like to call him. We were sharing our usual banter. Tailgate teased me for my navigation skills. I teased him for his aiming skills. He wasn't able to tag a sniper. So I had to break rank and engage the enemy hand-to-hand. When I radioed him for rendezvous coordinates, Airachnid captured me and tortured me for information concerning the attack coordinates. I kept my mouth shut…until she brought a beaten-up Tailgate into the room. She threatened to bring harm to him unless I told her what she needed to know. I didn't know anything. I told her this. Even swore upon the AllSpark that it was the truth. She didn't believe me. She killed him," Arcee recalled, causing everyone else to gasp, "Then Bumblebee and Cliffjumper infiltrated the facility and got me out of there. Airachnid escaped."

"But it still doesn't tell us who Shanahan is," Bulkhead remarked.

"BULKHEAD!" Jack, Talida and Optimus hissed.

"It's alright. Everyone has the right to know the truth. We've been keeping this a secret for far too long. It's time they knew," Arcee looked up at Optimus, who nodded his consent, "Shanahan was my son."

"You had a SON?" Miko practically screeched.

"Almost eight years ago, when Talida was nine, Sentinal Prime radioed the base from Cybertron. He needed me back to help his team infiltrate Decepticon facilities. However, he told me straight up that I wasn't going to come back to Earth alive. He told me it was a suicide mission he needed me for. Naturally, I refused because I didn't want to leave my family – especially Talida and Optimus. Then he threatened to bring harm to them if I didn't go. So I told him I'd leave. That night, Optimus and I went out to look at the stars and…well, as you guys say, one thing led to another," Arcee mumbled.

"BLUSH!" Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf exclaimed.

"I left the next day. One Earth week later, I arrived at Cybertron. I felt a little sick after I met the team – which included Jazz, Cliffjumper and Wheeljack-," Arcee was cut off.

"You know Wheeljack? How come you didn't mention it when he was here?" Bulkhead screeched.

"Because it would lead to questions concerning what I'm telling you. And I wasn't ready then. Anyway, I felt sick, so Wheeljack told me to go to the medic. I had the usual tests done. Multiple times because he wanted to be sure. After the tenth time, he finally told me what it was. I was pregnant. I was one week along with Optimus' sparkling and that I was going to give birth to a son," Arcee confessed.

"You were carrying Talida's half-brother?" Raf gasped.

"How does that work anyway?" Miko pondered.

"When a mech and a femme interface, it results in the conception of a sparkling. But it depends on whether the femme's body is ready to carry a sparkling and spark it internally that it actually works. When Dad and Arcee did it, she was ready to carry and internally spark a sparkling. You see, when they overload, two tiny pieces of their sparks come off. Don't worry. They don't feel a thing. One piece from each Cybertronian creates the Protoform of the sparkling. And the remaining pieces create the spark. But that doesn't happen until the third day of the pregnancy. But you don't find out until you are a week along. Like Arcee was when she found out she was carrying Shanahan. The sparkling stays inside the sparkling chamber for two Earth months before the femme gives birth. It's not as painful as it is for humans. But it still hurts considerably. So, basically, it's like a human pregnancy. Except for the fact that the sparkling's fully developed from the get-go. They just have to stay in there for his strength to develop enough to survive outside their mother," Talida explained, "But keep going, Arcee."

"The medic and I relayed the news to the team. The team was happy and concerned for my safety. They begged Sentinal to send me back to Earth so Optimus and I could raise him together. But Sentinal wouldn't allow it. You see, only a fellow femme could tell if another femme is pregnant. And I was the only femme on the team. The mechs don't find out until the femme's a month along. So Sentinal didn't believe I was pregnant and assumed I was looking for an excuse to get out of the suicide mission. He ordered me to go with them nonetheless. Wheeljack, Cliffjumper and Jazz kept an extra eye on me in the field. Then I encountered Airachnid again. She knew I was pregnant just by looking at me. She blamed me for the death of her son," Arcee continued.

"Airachnid had a son?" Talida cringed at the thought.

"During a battle, Arcee went to shoot Megatron. But Megatron reflected her shot and it hit Airachnid's son instead," Optimus told them.

"Like I was seeking revenge for the death of Tailgate, she was seeking revenge for the death of her son. She stabbed me in the stomach. Penetrated all the way into my sparkling chamber. Before I passed out in the field, I begged them to let me die and try to save my son. When I woke up in the hospital, I was hoping that they had saved my son. But they didn't. They couldn't. By the time they got to him, the acid had already eaten his spark. He died instantly," Arcee finished as she tried not to cry.

"Airachnid killed your son?" Ratchet gasped, "By the AllSpark! Arcee, not to seem insensitive, but I have to ask. Are you still able to carry sparklings after what Airachnid did to you?"

"They mended the damage to my sparkling chamber. The acid didn't damage it. It only went for Shanahan. So yes. I can still bear sparklings," Arcee nodded.

"It's been a messed up week," Miko remarked.

"We need a cheer-up," Talida proclaimed, "The mood is too depressing for my tastes. So let's boogie!"

"NO!" Ratchet cried, "WHY ME?

Talida: _Uno.  
><em>Miko: _Dos.  
><em>Raf: _Tres._

Jack: _It's been a really really messed up week.  
><em>_Seven days of torture. Seven days of bitter.  
><em>_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me.  
><em>_She's a California dime. But it's time for me to quit her._

Talida: _La la la.  
><em>Jack: _Whatever.  
><em>Talida: _La la la.  
><em>Jack: _It doesn't matter.  
><em>Talida: _La la la.  
><em>Jack: _Oh well.  
><em>Talida: _La la la._

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf joined together and did a dance routine as the Autobots encouraged them…except for Ratchet who just moaned and rolled his eyes…although his butt is shaking a little.

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf: _We're going at it tonight! Tonight!  
><em>_There's a party on the rooftop! Top of the world!  
><em>_Tonight! Tonight!  
><em>_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it!  
><em>_But watch how good I'll fake it!  
><em>_It's alright! Alright! Tonight! Tonight!_

Miko: _I woke up with a strange tattoo.  
><em>_Not sure how I got it. Not a dollar in my pocket.  
><em>_And it kinda looks just like you…  
><em>_Mixed with Zach Galifianakis._

Raf: _La la la.  
><em>Miko: _Whatever.  
><em>Raf: _La la la.  
><em>Miko: _It doesn't matter.  
><em>Raf: _La la la.  
><em>Miko: _Oh well.  
><em>Raf: _La la la._

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf: _We're going at it tonight! Tonight!  
><em>_There's a party on the rooftop! Top of the world!  
><em>_Tonight! Tonight!  
><em>_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it!  
><em>_But watch how good I'll fake it!  
><em>_It's alright! Alright! Tonight! Tonight!_

Jack: _You got me singing like.  
><em>Jack, Talida, Miko, Raf and Arcee: _Whoa-oh-oh!  
><em>Talida: _Come on!  
><em>Jack, Talida, Miko, Raf, Arcee and Bulkhead: _Oh-oh-oh!  
><em>Miko: _It doesn't matter!  
><em>Jack, Talida, Miko, Raf, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee *bleeping*: _Whoa-oh-oh!  
><em>Raf: _Come on!  
><em>Everyone: (excluding Ratchet): _Oh-oh-oh!_

Talida and Jack began pulling off some breakdancing moves.

Talida: _Just don't stop. Let's keep the beat pumpin'.  
><em>_Keep the beat up. Let's drop the beat down.  
><em>_It's my party. Dance if I want to.  
><em>_We can get crazy. Let it all out!_

Jack: _Just don't stop. Let's keep the beat pumpin'.  
><em>_Keep the beat up. Let's drop the beat down.  
><em>_It's my party. Dance if I want to.  
><em>_We can get crazy. Let it all out!_

Jack and Talida: _It's you and me and we're runnin' this town!  
><em>_And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground!  
><em>_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go! 'Cause this is our show!_

Jack: _Everybody!  
><em>All (excluding Ratchet): _Whoa-oh-oh!  
><em>Talida: _Come on!  
><em>All (excluding Ratchet): _Oh-oh-oh!  
><em>Miko: _It doesn't matter!  
><em>All (excluding Ratchet): _Whoa-oh-oh!  
><em>Raf: _All you animals!  
><em>Ratchet: _Oh-oh-oh!_

Everyone looked at Ratchet like 'What the hell?'

"What? It's catchy!" Ratchet defended.

All: _Tonight! Tonight!  
><em>_There's a party on the rooftop! Top of the world!  
><em>_Tonight! Tonight!  
><em>_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!  
><em>_I don't know if I'll make it!  
><em>_But watch how good I'll fake it!  
><em>_It's alright! Alright! Tonight! Tonight!  
><em>_It's alright! Alright! Tonight! Tonight!  
><em>_Yeah! It's alright! Alright! Tonight! Tonight!_

Jack: _Just singing like!  
><em>All: _Whoa-oh-oh!  
><em>Talida: _Come on!  
><em>All: _Oh-oh-oh!  
><em>Miko: _All you party people!  
><em>All: _Whoa-oh-oh!  
><em>Raf: _All you singletons!  
><em>All: _Oh-oh-oh!  
><em>_Even the white kids!_

Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf: _(Autobots: Whoa-oh-oh!) Just don't stop! Let's keep the beat pumpin'!  
><em>_(Autobots: Oh-oh-oh!) Keep the beat up! Let's drop the beat down!  
><em>_(Autobots: Whoa-oh-oh!) It's my party! Dance if I want to!  
><em>_(Autobots: Oh-oh-oh!) We can get crazy! Let it all out!_

_(Autobots: Whoa-oh-oh!) Just don't stop! Let's keep the beat pumpin'!  
><em>_(Autobots: Oh-oh-oh!) Keep the beat up! Let's drop the beat down!  
><em>_(Autobots: Whoa-oh-oh!) It's my party! Dance if I want to!  
><em>_(Autobots: Oh-oh-oh! We can get crazy! Let it all out!_

"Now, I believe that it's time for something," Talida smirked.

"What?" Jack demanded, nervous as Talida, Miko and Raf smirked at each other.

"MAC AND CHEESE!"


	14. Jack and Miko: Only Hope

**I own nothing. This is set after Predatory, by the way.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>There's a song that's inside of my soul.<br>__It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
><em>_I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
><em>_But you sing to me over and over again._

Jack Darby is in love with Miko Nakadai. There was no denying this fact. In fact, he felt something the moment he laid eyes on her.

It was the day Arcee and Talida told him that Optimus Prime wanted to speak to him and Raf. At first, he objected. But when he heard HER voice telling him to go for it, he changed his mind in an instant. Arcee wasn't happy about another human discovering them. But he didn't care. He found himself intrigued by this young girl.

Arcee had transformed into her bipedal mode and extended the side-carriage out for Talida. Jack climbed on and gripped the handle bars. He felt Miko's smaller frame climb on behind him. And when she wrapped her arms around the waist…well, as the cliché goes, he felt sparks. He tried his best to hide his blush. But without a helmet, it was impossible.

"Hey. Are you OK?" Miko had asked him cautiously.

Jack only turned to her and smiled before saying,

"I'm fine."

_So I lay my head back down.  
><em>_And I lift my hands,  
><em>_And pray to be only yours.  
><em>_I pray to be only yours.  
><em>_I know now you're my only hope…_

She had run off. Snuck away with Bulkhead when he went off to rescue Agent Fowler from the Decepticons. Naturally, Jack worried over her safety. He still didn't know the young girl that well. But he still wanted to be her savior. So he, Raf and Talida snuck along with them to help their new friend.

But when they were trapped in a computer room aboard the Decepticon ship, Jack made sure that his anger over her getting herself in danger was known.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity! What were you thinking, Miko?" Jack hissed.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko retorted.

"You want us to be a band! Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack shot back.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!" Miko countered.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety!" Jack blurted.

Miko was taken aback by Jack's confession. But what she didn't know was the fact that Jack had just practically confessed his feelings for her.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
><em>_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing,  
><em>_And laughing again.  
><em>_When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
><em>_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

Jack was at home working on his bike when Miko visited him. He decided he didn't want a part in a war that had nothing to do with him. Optimus allowed him to leave and Ratchet bridged him back home. He knew that his choice would affect his relationship with Miko…if what they had could be called a relationship. But he certainly was surprised when she had Bulkhead drive her over.

"So this is where you hang, huh?" she had asked, "Back home in Tokyo, I have loving parents and two purebred cats, Chi Chi and Ding Dong. I went to the best school, took piano lessons since I was three…"

"How nice for you," Jack remarked.

"No. How boring," Miko corrected.

Jack turned to look at her in surprise. His broken bike leant against the garage wall forgotten. Miko had a better life than him. She had two loving parents, pets, went to the best school in the country and was able to take piano lessons. He was born to a single parent, he had no pets, they were barely able to get by and his job prevented him from pretty much having a social life. He told her to continue,

"It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?"

"To Jasper, Nevada? The entertainment capital of the world?" Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, well, the brochere lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact. And then, the last couple of days happened," Miko said.

"Do you have a point?" Jack asked.

He didn't mean to be so rude to her. But he wanted to hide his growing feelings for her. And if this was the only way to do it, then so be it.

"I saw what you did today. When you saved Raf. When you came to save me!" Miko gushed.

Jack couldn't help but smile a little at the compliment. But he immediately covered it up.

"I was raised to be responsible. To my schoolwork, to my mum, to my best friend, my job!" Jack boasted bitterly.

"Dude, hear me out! You're no fry cook! You're a rock star! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more," Miko complimented.

Jack fully glanced into her eyes. Blue met brown and he knew he was lost. But he still held his ground. He wanted to come back. Really. He did. But he also didn't want to suffer through the hurt he would feel if he lost her.

"Thanks, Miko. But I think normal suits me fine," Jack grumbled.

_And I lay my head back down.  
><em>_And I lift my hands,  
><em>_And pray to be only yours.  
><em>_I pray to be only yours.  
><em>_I know now you're my only hope…_

"Want some help?"

Jack turned from the stove where he was cooking macaroni and cheese and saw Miko in the kitchen. Jack had finished adding all the ingredients for the sauce and is stirring the sauce over low heat. He only had to stir for two more minutes. The pasta was nearly done too.

"Yeah. Can you keep stirring the sauce?" Jack requested kindly, "I need to check the pasta."

"Sure," Miko nodded as she took over.

Jack smiled. There was no reason why he couldn't put their alone time together to good use. As he continued to stir the pasta, he turned his head to look at Miko. He let his eyes wander over her body. Her brown hair with pink highlights was out of their pigtails and flowed to her shoulders elegently. Her brown eyes were inquisitive and darkened whenever they were together. He didn't know why. They just did. Then he let his eyes wander past her delightfully full lips and her neck down to her chest. Her breasts weren't big. They were adequately sized. And she had all the curves in all the right places. If only her clothes weren't covering those curves…

Jack snapped himself out of his perverted thoughts and went back to the pasta which was now cooked. He went over the sink and poured the contents of the saucepan – pasta and all – into the strainer in the sink. He shook the utensil a couple of times, making sure all of the water was out. With that task successfully completed, he carried it over to Miko who continued stirring the white sauce.

"Now I need to pour the pasta into the sauce and then stir it all together before putting it in the oven," Jack told her.

Within moments, the dish was in the oven and the timer was set for fifteen minutes. At first, Jack and Miko just sat there looking awkward. Then they glanced into each other's eyes. That was it. Jack's self-control was blown. Before either of them could say anything, Jack had Miko pressed against the wall and his lips were crushing hers in a firey passionate kiss.

_I gave you my empathy._

_I'm giving you harmony._

_I want your symphony,_

_Singing in all that I am._

_At the top of my lungs…_

_I'm giving it back…_

Immediately, Miko kissed him back with a fire of her own, pushing herself away from the wall and closer to him. He growled and pushed her against the wall harder, trapping her with his hips. She whimpered in delight at the friction between the two of them. It was delicious. Deliberately, he ground his hips into hers harder. Her mouth opened wider as she gasped and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head in ecstacy. Taking advantage, he shoved his tongue into her mouth, his hands gripping her thighs tightly as he wrapped her legs around his hips, demanding to be closer.

Miko knew Jack as the shy, usually outspoken leader who is sometimes afraid to take charge. But she's never seen him like THIS. And to be honest, she liked seeing this side of Jack. And wanted to see this side a lot more often.

"I love you," he panted as he licked and bit at her neck, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she moaned as he licked her collarbone.

Immediately, he crushed his lips against hers and her hands desperately pushed the hemming of his shirts up his chest.

The macaroni and cheese in the oven was forgotten as Jack and Miko explored their love for each other. Physically and emotionally.

_And I lay my head back down.  
><em>_And I lift my hands,  
><em>_And pray to be only yours.  
><em>_I pray to be only yours.  
><em>_I pray to be only yours.  
><em>_I know now you're my only hope…_

* * *

><p><strong>OK. That could've been done better. It's nowhere near as good as the Optimus and Arcee one-shot I did in this story. But I'm eager to get this up. It's another one of my Christmas presents for you guys. And yes! Jack and Miko are officially dating there.<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**And I'll try to get Sick Mind up before the New Year. But my mum's birthday is on Wednesday so I'm gonna be a bit pressed for time. I'll see what I can do.**


	15. Sick Mind

**Hey, everyone! I hope you had an amazing Christmas holiday! I've had an amazing time over Christmas because I was able to spend Christmas with my family. And…this is kind of a big occasion for me because…this is the first time ever that I am posting a chapter of this story on my brand new MACBOOK PRO! That's right! My parents got me a MacBook for Christmas! I'm still learning how to use it so it'll be interesting to see how things go.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1?" Jack smirked.**_

"_**I think I have B2," Talida smirked.**_

"_**It's explosion time!" Jack and Talida cheered quietly.**_

_**I remember that. Let me guess, "Bananas in Pajamas" right? I used to watch that show when I was a kid. I really feel sorry for Arcee and what she had been through.**_

**So do I. It's horrible when your partner dies. But seeing them die right before you eyes? That's even worse. Thanks for the review.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and other respective creators.**

**© Talida Prime rightfully belongs to me.**

_**Just Stand Up**_** belongs to the song's creators. (I know it's about fighting cancer. But what the hell, right? Optimus IS fighting an ILLNESS.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything will be alright. Yeah…<em>

_The heart is stronger than you think.  
><em>_It's like it can go through anything.  
><em>_And even when you think it can't,  
><em>_It finds a way to still push on through…_

_Sometimes, you wanna runaway.  
><em>_Ain't got the patience for the pain.  
><em>_And if you don't believe in it,  
><em>_Look into your heart. The beat goes on…_

_I'm telling you things get better through whatever.  
><em>_If you fall, dust it off. Don't let up.  
><em>_Don't you know you can go be your own miracle?  
><em>_You need to know…_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough,  
><em>_But the heart keeps telling you don't give up.  
><em>_Who are we to be questioning?  
><em>_Wondering what is what?  
><em>_Don't give up…  
><em>_Through it all, just stand up!_"

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of a Decepticon warship," Ratchet suddenly announced.

"Whoa. Wait. You did WHAT?" Talida practically screeched from her position on Optimus' shoulder.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking shields?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship might be experimenting some kind of electromagnetic breach," Ratchet remarked.

"With Megatron deceased, and the element of surprise," Arcee started.

"We can cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished eagerly.

"Sweet!" Talida cheered as she did a little happy dance.

"Uh…Talida, that's feeling a little awkward," Optimus mumbled.

"Sorry, dad," Talida apologized as she stopped.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot Emergency Beacon," Ratchet reported in surprise.

"The Decepticons can wait. There could be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, get your medical kit," Optimus instructed.

"I'll man the GroundBridge," Talida volunteered as she jumped into Arcee's hand and Arcee set her down, "You don't know what you'll find aboard that ship. Hell. For all we know, that ship could've been there for years without us knowing. Don't even hesitate. If you sense that something's wrong, no matter what it is, radio us and I'll bridge your afts out of there. Got it?"

"Got it," Ratchet mumbled.

"When did we switch roles?" Optimus asked bewildered.

"You expect me to know," Talida retorted as she activated the GroundBridge, "Any you guys get hurt out there, I'll shove a fireball so high up your aft, you'll end up with spark-burn."

* * *

><p>The place Ratchet picked up the signal from is dark. Cold. Lifeless. And so quiet, a pin-drop could be heard. There was no light…until the GroundBridge portal appeared. Optimus and Ratchet broke through the barriers of the portal and shut behind them.<p>

"_Remember, we're on continual radio contact. So everyone back here can hear what you say._"

"Got it," the two grown mechs chorused.

"A crash-landing. Buried here for centuries," Optimus observed.

"_Any sign of survivors?_"

"Not yet, Talida. Remember, we're still outside. You seem really eager to get us back to base," Ratchet pointed out.

"_It's because I've got a really bad feeling that something bad is about to happen. And have my feelings ever steered you guys wrong before?_"

"Are you sure you're not just paranoid?" Optimus asked his daughter worriedly.

"_Positive._"

"Alright, sweetspark. We trust you," Optimus nodded.

When they reached the stronghold of the ship, they activated their laser drills. Once a decent-sized hole was cut, Optimus knocked the wall down and the two barged inside. As soon as they were in, they noticed the rust that had been building up over time. The amount of rust visible was considerably within normal range since the ship had been sitting at this exact location for centuries. Optimus and Ratchet turned on their flashlights so they could find their way around better.

"If they travelled in stasis mode, there may be survivors," Ratchet remarked.

They felt the ship shake under their feet, causing them to lose their footing for a minute. Eventually, they regained it and continued exploring the long-lost ship. Along the way, they stumbled into a dead end – a door that had been sealed shut for a long time. And Optimus and Ratchet knew that they weren't going to leave until they had explored every part of this Autobot ship unless it was necessary. So Optimus used his abnormal strength to pry the automatic doors opened. Upon entry, a horrific sight greeted them.

Bodes. Bodies of their fellow Autobots. Each lying in a pool of their own Energon which was abnormally lilac rather than its crystal blue.

"Optimus! These Autobots didn't perish in the crash!" Ratchet gasped as he did a body scan on one of the dead bodies, "They're displaying the effects of a virus!"

"This is a plague ship," Optimus proclaimed as he went to walk forward, only to have Ratchet stop him in his path.

"Don't touch anything! The virus could still be active," Ratchet warned.

"_I'm not letting you guys take any chances on whether or not a virus is active. Collect some samples if you have to. Then get the heck out of there so I can bridge your afts back here!_"

The ship shook not long after Talida said those words over the commlink. Optimus and Ratchet stumbled backwards and their intakes hitched in their throat in surprise. They were hoping that Talida wouldn't notice anything wrong. However, they seemed to have forgotten how observant the young Prime can be when it came down to it.

"_What was that?_"

"Nothing," the two mechs immediately replied.

"_That didn't sound like nothing._"

The ship shook once again. Optimus and Ratchet looked up and saw another Autobot hanging from the ceiling dead. He looked like he was about to fall down at any second.

"Oh scrap," Ratchet cursed, "There's another infected Autobot above us!"

"_Get out of there! NOW!_"

The Autobot fell a few feet. But remain dangling from the ship's ceiling. Before anyone could react, drops of the infected Energon fell from his neck cablings…and landed on Optimus' face near his left optic. He screamed and tried to remove the Energon. Ratchet started on in shock, worry and fear.

"No!" Ratchet gasped before turning on the commlink, "_Talida, get a GroundBridge open now! Optimus has been infected!_"

Everyone at the base gasped and looked at each other in worry. Their leader? Affected by a virus? One that could kill him? The thought alone was unbelievable!

"No!" Arcee and Talida cried.

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_It's like we all have better days.  
><em>_Problems getting all up in your face.  
><em>_Just because you go through it,  
><em>_Don't mean it got to take control. No…_

_You ain't gonna find no hiding place.  
><em>_Because the love can beat the hate.  
><em>_Don't wanna let your mind keep playin' you.  
><em>_And sayin' you can't go on…_

_I'm telling you things get better through whatever.  
><em>_If you fall, dust it off. Don't let up!  
><em>_Don't you know you can go be your own miracle?  
><em>_You need to know…_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough,  
><em>_But the heart keeps telling you don't give up.  
><em>_Who are we to be questioning?  
><em>_Wondering what is what?  
><em>_Don't give up…  
><em>_Through it all, just stand up!_"

"Cybonic plague," Ratchet proclaimed after scanning the infected area around Optimus' optics., causing everyone to gasp.

The infection had already begun to spread. The area surrounding Optimus' left optic had lost its usual metallic white colouring. Instead, it was a range of horrific colours. The area just under his optic was brown and a neon white. Outwards, it was a horrific blue and it continued to spread across his face. Arcee and Talida, being his family, found the sight horrifying. But they love Optimus more than anything. So nothing was going to stop them from being by his side.

"I've read about that!" Talida gasped as more tears ran down her cheeks and she tightened her grip on Arcee, "The only way you can contract the Cybonic plague is if you come into contact with the infected Energon."

"But what was it doing inside of an Autobot ship?" Miko wanted to know as she hid her face into Jack's broad chest.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War," Arcee answered gravely.

"Abelard… Ada…," Optimus gasped weakly.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked.

"My parents!" Arcee murmured.

"Why would he be murmuring their names?" Raf questioned.

"My parents were among the victims that were wiped out during the plague. Optimus and I saw Megatron infecting where I grew up. So the two of us went over to see if my parents were alive. They died in our arms not long after we got there," Arcee recalled sadly.

"The Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program by Megatron himself," Ratchet announced gravely.

"You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked worriedly.

"No…cure," Optimus rasped.

"Optimus, please. Save your strength," Ratchet coaxed him gently, "We all need you. Your daughter, your girlfriend; everyone needs you."

"Would Megatron create a disease without a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" Jack suddenly asked as he held Miko tighter.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts," Bulkhead retorted.

"But we may be able to access the Decepticon database. For a moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates," Ratchet observed.

"Well, I can't sitting around while Optimus goes through absolute torture. Bumblebee, wanna come with?" Arcee offered, earning hums in agreement.

"Don't go…," Optimus begged her quietly.

"I want to be able to save you, Optimus. Not sit around watching you die. It was bad enough watching my parents die from it. I can't sit by and watch the love of my life…," Arcee trailed off, but Optimus grasped her meaning and weakly grasped her hand.

"I love you," he rasped.

"I love you," she whispered as she tenderly stroked his helm.

"I'm coming with," Talida proclaimed, earning hums in disagreement from Bumblebee.

"No you're not," Jack immediately took Bumblebee's side.

"It's either be there for my practical mother and my boyfriend or sit by and watch my dad slowly die," Talida retorted, "Besides, while you and Arcee search the databases, I'll stand guard. It'll make searching go a whole lot quicker which will leave us more time to save him."

"The kid has a point," Bulkhead remarked.

"Fine," Arcee relented, "But don't even THINK about putting yourself in danger. That means no wondering around without telling one of us. Got it?"

"Fine," Talida sighed as she hugged her father's hand.

"Arcee, Talida, Bumblebee, work quickly," Ratchet warned.

"We will," Talida promised.

* * *

><p>The GroundBridge portal shone in the middle of a hallway aboard the Nemesis. Through this portal, Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida flipped their way through the portal. Arcee and Bumblebee had their arm cannons unfolded and charged. Talida had the safety switched off on her gun. Originally, Arcee was against Talida bringing the handgun Bulkhead had gotten her for her 16th birthday. But Talida explained how she and Ratchet modified the bullets to harm Decepticons. So she let her bring her gun along so she wouldn't be unarmed, even if she had her powers.<p>

"Let's start with the lab," Arcee suggested.

"Good idea," Talida agreed as they walked around carefully, their weapons still armed and dangerous.

When they reached the miniature hallway leading to the lab, they made sure they were well hidden in case any of their Decepticon friends decided to make an appearance. When the doors opened, they realized they made the right choice. Because Knock Out walked out of the lab…closely followed by Malita, who was rapidly adjusting her skirt so no one learned of their little encounter. Talida's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. So did the optics of Arcee and Bumblebee. Their jaws also hit the floor too.

"We have to keep this a secret, Knock Out. Because if Starscream finds out about our little affair, he'll do more than cosmetic damage to you," Malita warned.

"He wont," Knock Out reassured her before walking away.

"Did anyone see that coming?" Arcee asked, earning shaking heads in disagreement from Talida and Bumblebee.

"OK. You two search the databases. I'll stand guard. If you hear me say 'Night and day', we've been spotted. If you hear me say 'Sherlock and Watson', I've found something interesting," Talida told them.

While Talida stood guard by the door, Arcee and Bumblebee ran towards the computers. Arcee, being the fastest-typer immediately hacked into the systems.

"I'm in the network," Arcee announced, "_How's Optimus doing?_"

"His condition is on a slow downhill climb," Ratchet answered gravely.

"Ratchet," Optimus rasped, drawing Ratchet's attentions from the vitals before him to his old friend, "Were you…?"

"Infected? No," Ratchet shook his head, causing Optimus to breathe a sigh of relief as the light in his optics slowly dimmed.

"_If it's here, I don't see it._"

"Are you certain, Arcee?" Ratchet demanded.

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee and I have searched every file. Nothing," Arcee reported.<p>

"_Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!_"

"We've scanned their entire database," Arcee retorted angrily, "Even had Talida come over and double-check some files."

"_Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm? _"

"Oh boy…," Talida sighed, knowing what was coming between Arcee and Ratchet as she opened a door, "Whoa…"

"Don't tell me how to research! You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus? We've known each other since I was seconds old! We're soul mates, for crying out loud!" Arcee snapped.

"Sherlock and Watson! Sherlock and Watson!" Talida cried.

"What is it?" Arcee immediately demanded, "Whoa!"

"_What is it? What's going on?_"

Arcee, Talida and Bumblebee certainly got the shock of their loves over the sight before them. Lying on a stone cold berth with half a dozen large wires hooked up to his body keeping him alive was the head of the Decepticons himself: Lord Megatron.

"It's Megatron! _He's alive!_"

"WHAT?" Jack exclaimed as he and Miko broke their short kiss in shock.

"That's not possible!" Ratchet shook his head in disbelief, "_That's just not possible!_"

"Well, we're staring right at him," Arcee retorted.

"Good news is: Megatron's not exactly staring back," Talida remarked.

"Megatron…," Optimus gasped from his berth.

"_Condition's critical._ He's hooked up the life support," Arcee reported.

"Time to finish this once and for all," Talida proclaimed as she aimed her gun.

"_Wait! Stop!_"

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't and fast," Arcee snarled.

"_Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival._"

"First of all, I'm having a hard time believing you actually said that. Second of all, what in the name of Primus are you talking about?" Talida demanded as she moved her gun away from Megatron's life support cables.

"_Does he display brainwave activity?_"

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work," Arcee answered bitterly.

"_Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it._"

"You did NOT just say that!" Talida practically screeched.

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?" Arcee demanded.

"The Decepticon lab should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch," Ratchet went on.

"Have you even performed the procedure?" Talida asked.

"_No._ But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots," Ratchet recalled.

"_Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the GroundBridge and buy us some time to figure this out?_"

"Time is one thing that Optimus doesn't have! One of you must try this! I will NOT allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him and that he will never see his daughter grow up!" Ratchet swore.

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime. Anywhere. All of us would. If a mind-body split is the only way, then I'll go inside Megatron's brain," Arcee proclaimed.

"Arcee…no," Optimus begged her weakly.

"I'm not letting you die, Optimus. None of us are. I'll go in," Arcee repeated.

"No. I'll go," Talida proclaimed.

Bumblebee hummed in disagreement to Talida's decision. After all, Talida is his girlfriend and he will love her even after death tears them apart. So he wasn't going to let her risk her own life. Not while she still had a life to live. So he said he'd go.

"Rock paper scissors?" Talida suggested.

"_We don't have time for that!_"

"It's the only way we can decide fairly who's going to go," Talida retorted as she, Arcee and Bumblebee prepared themselves, "Ready? First person to lose is not going in. One. Two. Three!"

As Talida counted, they punched their hands into their fists. By the third count, they showed their display. Bumblebee had scissors. Arcee and Talida had rock. So Bumblebee was out. He hummed in disappointment at the loss.

"OK. Whoever wins this round has to go inside Megatron's twisted mind," Arcee told her, "One. Two. Three."

Again, the girls punched their hands into their fists as Arcee counted. When she reached three, they revealed their answers. Arcee had paper. Talida had scissors. Arcee gasped and her eyes widened in worry and fear. Talida had won the decider. So she must be the one to go inside Megatron's sick twisted mind. Arcee didn't like the idea.

"Guess it's me," Talida sighed, earning protests from Arcee and Bumblebee, "We don't have time for a rematch! Dad's life is on the line! And we're wasting time arguing about this! I have to do this!" **(AN: I know that Bumblebee is the one who goes into Megatron's mind. But I thought it might be interesting to see what would happen with Talida and Megatron next episode. And you know what happens. NOW ONWARD!)**

* * *

><p>"Lida, no. Please. Let anyone else go. Just don't do this," Jack begged her.<p>

"Talida's equipped for these situations. We've all taught her everything we know. She'll be fine," Bulkhead reassured the distraught Jack.

"Sweetspark…no. Please. No," Optimus pleaded her.

"I'm doing this to save you, dad," Talida whispered.

* * *

><p>"Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?" Starscream demanded impatiently.<p>

"The crews are working as quick as they can, Lord-."

_SMACK!_

"We are leaking a trail! All the Autobots need to do to pinpoint our position is to access the correct frequency wavelength!" Malita pointed out, "Accelerate your efforts!"

"Yes, Lady Malita."

"Doctor in the house," Knock Out greeted as he walked in.

"Ah, Knock Out. And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked.

"Same old," Knock Out sighed.

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state," Malita moaned sadly.

"On the contrary, Megatron's body might be scrap metal. But his mind is still purgulating," Knock Out corrected.

"Keep that to yourself! That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything!" Starscream hissed.

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons," Knock Out remarked.

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader," Malita decided.

"One who would require a loyal second-in-command," Knock Out added slyly.

Starscream only chuckled before saying, "A candidate will have to earn that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears."

"A case for showing mercy, milord and milady?" Knock Out smirked.

"You scratch our backs, we scratch yours," Malita chuckled at the two boys.

* * *

><p>"Talida, are you sure you want to do this? Because once you're linked up, there's no turning back until we find the cure," Arcee warned her.<p>

"I'm sure," Talida nodded.

On the outside, she was ready to do this for her father. But on the inside, she was freaking out. Her mind was full of various what-ifs for the first time in her life. What if the psychic patch doesn't work? What if they're too late to save Optimus? What if something goes wrong and she winds up stuck inside Megatron's head forever? What if Megatron found a way to get into HER head? So many what-ifs made her afraid. But one reason had set her spark on going inside Megatron's mind:

Saving Optimus.

Arcee nodded and snuck away with one end of the purple glowing cable. Bumblebee and Talida watched from their hiding place as she hooked up the end of the patch she took with her to Megatron's body. Then she came back. She held the other end of the cortical psychic patch in front of Talida's head. She turned to meet eyes with Bumblebee. Through his usual bleeps, Bumblebee asked if she really wanted to do this. Suddenly, it was as though Talida had lost her voice. It was as if she had lost the ability to speak. So she nodded and gave him a thumbs up already.

"_Ratchet, we're ready._"

"Initiate cortical psychic connection," Ratchet instructed.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready. I'm ready," Talida kept murmuring to herself, though her trembling body was giving away her fears.<p>

"You're shaking. You shouldn't do this. You're too nervous," Arcee shook her head.

"It's better than having you or Bumblebee doing it," Talida retorted.

"No. It's not," Arcee disagreed before sighing, "Fine. How about we make a deal? If you become too scared or you start freaking out, let us know and we'll get you out. Then one of us will go in your place."

"…deal," Talida agreed after careful thinking, "Let's just get in there so I can get what we need and get the hell out of there."

"Hold my hand," Arcee instructed gently, as she pulled Talida into her lap and held out her hand, "And don't let go."

Talida nodded and held her hand tightly. Arcee returned the tight grip. After a nod from both Arcee and Talida, Bumblebee connected the other end of the patch to the back of Talida's head and twisted it to ensure the connection. Talida locked eyes with Arcee and held on to her tightly as reality began to disintegrate all around her…

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, she wasn't on the Nemesis anymore. She took in her surroundings. Fire. Metal. Tall structures. Gunfire. A Decepticon or two. Within moments, Talida realized where she was. But she didn't dare to say the name aloud. She felt around her body, making sure that everything was still in place.<p>

"Whoa. I'm not in Kansas anymore," Talida joked as she began to take tentative steps.

* * *

><p>"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Talida does while in Megatron's subconscious mind," Ratchet explained.<p>

"Talida's one of the bravest of us here. But I still have a hard time grasping that she's actually doing this," Bulkhead mumbled.

"The father-daughter love that Optimus and Talida share is rare. But powerful. Almost as powerful as the love that Optimus and Arcee share. It is amazing, the measures these two would take for each other," Ratchet remarked.

"Whoa. Where is that?" Jack asked in amazement as he glanced at the screen.

"_Honestly, I don't know. But my best guess would have to be Kaon._"

"The Decepticon capitol back on Cybertron," Raf clarified for a confused Jack and Miko.

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals are…," Bulkhead trailed off, unable to finish what he was saying.

"I know. _Quickly, Talida. I know you're in unknown territory. But you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind._"

"I would go a lot faster if you would shut up!" Talida snapped as she walked up the stairs before stopping at the sight before her, "Whoa…"

Standing before her was Optimus. He was rid of the Cybonic plague. In fact, there wasn't a thing wrong with him. He stood there in perfect working condition. Ready to fight any oncoming enemy.

"Dad!" Talida cheered as she ran forward, but Ratchet's next words stopped her.

"_Talida, that is not your father._ But a figment if Megatron's mind. He cannot see or hear you," Ratchet told her gravely.

"_You couldn't let me have my moment?_ This is my only chance to see what my dad was like during the war," Talida retorted before she heard the familiar evil chuckle, "Oh no…"

"Optimus Prime! Your Autobot army has been defeated! And your family lies together in a shallow grave with them. Bow before your master," Megatron told him.

"It was under your hands that my family is gone, Megatron. I will never bow before you. Not after what you did to them. One shall stand. One shall fall," Optimus proclaimed as he turned around and unfolded his blade.

"He's done WHAT to me and Arcee?" Talida practically screeched before suddenly chilling out, "Note to self: when dad is cured and all of this is over, remind him to get a new battle catchphrase."

"So be it," Megatron sneered as he unfolded his arm cannon and jumped to the ground below.

"Oh scrap," Talida grumbled.

She watched from behind a molten rock as Optimus and Megatron ran towards each other at equally high speeds. They went to punch each other at the same time. Optimus missed. Megatron didn't. In fact, as soon as Megatron touched Optimus, he disintegrated into blue dust and flowed in the wind. Talida's eyes widened in alarm and her jaw fell. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. She saw Megatron – the lifelong enemy she shared with her family – kill her father with one punch.

* * *

><p>"That never happened!" Bulkhead cried in protest, "Arcee and Talida are still alive! Actually, Talida wasn't even BORN during the war on Cybertron!"<p>

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has created it. In his darkest dreams," Ratchet growled.

* * *

><p>The rock Talida was hiding behind suddenly changed colour, texture and shape. She gasped as it did and fell back onto her bottom in surprise. There. Standing before her once again. Was Optimus.<p>

"Megatron! Your treachery ends here!" Optimus declared as he unfolded his arm blade.

Megatron didn't say anything. He just folded his sword back into his arm and charged his cannon. Talida gasped.

"NO!" Talida screamed as she ran out.

She jumped up to take the shot. But she didn't feel the painful stinging of the blast coming into contact with her chest. Instead, she felt…funny. It went through her and disintegrated behind her. Suddenly, Talida felt Megatron's eyes on her. Oh no. He knows. He knows she's in his mind.

"Ah, Talida Prime. I thought I had killed you a long time ago. With your mother. Oh, the pleasure I had of watching your father cried as you and his wife bled out in his arms. Either way, the punishment for trespassing on my domain is your destruction!" Megatron snarled as he held up his blade.

"_TALIDA!_"

She heard Jack's voice cry out her name in the back of her mind. Megatron took his swipe. Talida closed her eyes and held her arms over her head as she braced for impact. But she didn't feel anything. In fact, Megatron's swipe went through her. Talida opened her eyes and looked at Megatron in confusion. It was an expression that Megatron shared.

"How can this be?" Megatron demanded as he swiped at Talida again…only to have it go through her.

"Missed me," Talida smirked before he swiped again, "Missed me again. *dodges another swipe* Come on! Is that the best you can do?"

* * *

><p>"Megatron can't touch Tally?" Raf asked excitedly.<p>

"Because she is not a creation of Megatron's mind, Talida is immune to his physical attack," Ratchet explained, causing Jack to literally melt in relief.

* * *

><p>"You are not wearing phase displacement armor. A techno-organic such as yourself wouldn't be able to pull it off. Your eyes track my movements. So you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits," Megatron pondered aloud as he walked around her, "So tell me, Talida Prime? What ARE you?"<p>

"Megatron."

Both Talida and Megatron turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Optimus was standing before them ready to fight. And this time, he brought along back up. Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood beside him ready to fight. Talida was heartbroken at not seeing Arcee with them. But she was happy to at least see her father and her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh. Special guest stars," Miko observed.<p>

"This is not good," Ratchet remarked.

* * *

><p>"What the heck's going on here?" Talida asked as she walked up to Bumblebee, "Hello? Bumblebee? Honey? *Megatron disintegrates them* Uh…do you realize that you just disintegrated my father, my boyfriend and my brother, right?"<p>

"YOU are real. THEY were not," Megatron chuckled as he realized how this was possible, "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

* * *

><p>"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware," Ratchet warned.<p>

"Just how much danger will Lida be in exactly? Now that Megatron knows that she's in his mind?" Jack asked nervously.

"Only time will tell," Ratchet sighed gravely.

* * *

><p>"If this is my subconscious…WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?" Megatron screeched.<p>

"…Dude, you just screamed like a girl," Talida laughed.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Decepticon lab aboard the Nemesis, Bumblebee stood guard. Arcee held the teenager she considered a daughter in her arms close to her spark. She slipped into unconsciousness when her mind left her own body and went inside Megatron's head. She was worried. Almost an hour had passed since they made the connection. And Ratchet hasn't said the word to disconnect them yet. Needless to say, she's getting frantic.<p>

"Come on, Tally. What are you doing in there? What's going on inside that fascinating head of yours? Hmmm? What's going on?" Arcee asked nervously as she gently stroked her hair and Bumblebee bleeped something to her, "What do you mean? *Bumblebee repeats* I guess I've always had them. But they became stronger when I found out I was pregnant with Shanahan. *Bumblebee bleeps* To be honest, after losing Shanahan, I've never actually thought about having a child myself. But I would like to become a mother one day. I know for a fact that Talida would make an amazing older sister when it comes down to it. I mean, look how she is with Raf. She keeps on treating him as if he actually is her son."

Suddenly, they heard the doors open. Arcee and Bumblebee froze in fear. Bumblebee immediately snapped out of it and returned to his post after signaling Arcee to be quiet and keep an eye on Talida. Arcee nodded and pulled Talida even tighter to her spark…if it was possible. When Bumblebee returned to his post, he saw Starscream walking into the lab with Malita, Knock Out and Soundwave following him like lapdogs.

"Knock Out, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record," Starscream requested…nicely, for a change.

"Simply put. Unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knock Out proclaimed.

"My father would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just," Malita sighed sadly.

Soundwave didn't by the act Starscream, Knock Out and Malita were putting on for him. He walked up to them and pointed to the screen where Megatron's vitals were being monitored. Particularly, he was pointing to his spiking brainwave activity.

"Brainwave activity. NOT evidence of consciousness," Knock Out corrected, "Merely in an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream proclaimed.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knock out mumbled sadly.

"A simple throw of the switch," Malita clarified.

"Quick. Painless. Compassionate," Knock Out added.

This worried Bumblebee and Arcee. If they turned of Megatron's life support while Talida was still inside his mind, what was going to happen to her? Honestly, they dreaded the answer. But they had to know for certain.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee whispered.

* * *

><p>"If Megatron perishes, Talida's mind will remain separated from her body forever," Ratchet announced gravely.<p>

"We'll lose Talida AND Optimus?" Jack gasped tearfully as he allowed himself to cry into Miko's chest at the thought.

* * *

><p>"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Megatron desperately wanted to know.<p>

Talida didn't answer his question. She stood her ground. She didn't even move. She just stood there. Posed like a soldier at ease. Feet shoulder-width apart. Arms behind her back. Her eyes never left his face. Just like Arcee had taught her. Suddenly, Megatron saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. The lavender circles trapped between mountains of blue swirled around. Just like a portal. Like a Space Bridge.

Suddenly, he found himself back at that fateful day. The day the Autobots destroyed his Space Bridge. He stood and watched as the structure collapsed around him. He reached into the portal to retrieve his army while he still can. Then just nanoseconds later, the Space Bridge exploded all around him. Presumably destroying him along with the structure.

"The Space Bridge explosion? And yet, if you're in my head, I am not one with the AllSpark!" Megatron gasped in realization.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Talida cheered sarcastically.

"So tell me, Talida Prime. Do I still function?" Megatron demanded.

"_Talida, we are out of time!_"

"You're on life support. But that doesn't matter at the moment! Someone needs your help! Someone's sick with the Cybonic plague!" Talida cried.

"Cybonic plague? Someone else is unwell?" Megatron asked in concern – yes, CONCERN – earning a nod from Talida as he realized who else is unwell, "Optimus! Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past! And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron, your treachery-!"

"NOT NOW!" Megatron and Talida screamed as Megatron shot Optimus.

"Did we just agree on something?" Talida suddenly asked, "And if you help me get what I want, I can help you get what YOU want the most."

"I find the thought scary as well," Megatron agreed, "Oh? And just what is it that I want most, Prime?"

"The chance to destroy your enemy by your own hand and everyone he cares about most," Talida answered dryly, causing Megatron to laugh.

"I must admit. You really are quite adorable sometimes…for an Autobot, of course. But did you not see? I do slay my enemy by my own hands. And in this reality, I have destroyed everyone he cares about the most; his wife, Arcee, you and any siblings you have. AT WILL anytime I desire," Megatron retorted.

"But if you let the Cybonic plague kill my dad – the REAL Optimus, mind you – you'll never get the chance to destroy him yourself in the REAL world," Talida shot back.

* * *

><p>"Wow. She's playing on Megatron's desire to destroy the real Optimus. That might actually work. Good strategy, Talida," Bulkhead complimented.<p>

"Smart," Jack remarked.

"Twisted," Miko smirked.

"You go, mama!" Raf cheered, earning strange looks from everyone in the room (excluding Optimus, of course), "What? She's been a better mother to me than my own mother! She actually understands me!"

* * *

><p>"Soundwave, do we take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?" Starscream asked, earning no response from Soundwave.<p>

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," Malita threatened as Starscream reached for the main life support cable.

"Going… Going…," Starscream taunted as he slowly pulled at the life support cable.

Bumblebee aimed his gun at Starscream in case he went to fully pull out the cable and end Megatron's life. Sure. He wanted Megatron to die. Everyone did. But he didn't want Megatron's spark to go out while his girlfriend was still inside his sick mind! Arcee grew increasingly more worried as she cradled her lifeless form.

Just then, she and Bumblebee began witnessing some good news and bad news. Good news: Soundwave managed to distract Starscream from pulling the cable. Bad news: he was pointing at the cord linking Megatron and Talida together! Humming in curiosity, Malita walked around until she was behind Megatron's berth. She noticed the beginning of the cord connected near his head.

Arcee heard Bumblebee curse and she knew that they were in trouble. Bumblebee never swore unless they were in deep trouble. And if Bumblebee was cursing now…well, does more need to be said?

* * *

><p>"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark end from Optimus' eyes with my very own," Megatron started.<p>

"Go on," Talida encouraged.

"Well played, young one," Megatron complimented as he revealed something in his hand, "The chemical formula for the cure you seek…not that I expect you know how to read it."

"You'd be amazed at what I can do," Talida retorted as she reached for the formula…only to have Megatron make it disappear, "Hey!"

"Not yet," Megatron sneered.

"What do you want?" Talida asked.

"Just how am I supposed to destroy your father as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" Megatron pondered aloud before finally deciding, "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

* * *

><p>"Come on. Come on," Arcee begged Talida quietly as she heard steps coming closer, "Come on, Tally. Come back to me. We need your awesome ninja skills!"<p>

* * *

><p>"You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to ground metal graves…the REAL Optimus," Megatron threatened.<p>

"Uh...," Talida trailed off, unsure.

Will she truly free her father's arch nemesis at the price of saving his own life?

* * *

><p>Ratchet rewinded and fast-forwarded the video multiple times…until he reached the frame he wanted. The frame of Megatron showing Talida the cure for the virus he had created himself.<p>

"Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Talida now!" Ratchet instructed, "_We know how to save Optimus!_

"About damn time!" Arcee snapped as she moved to the connective end of the cable attacked to Talida's head, "Come on, baby girl. Time to come home."

* * *

><p>Inside Megatron's mind, the world began to crumble around them. Fantasy was dissolving. And reality was coming to light. Talida just stood there smirking. That was when Megatron realized what was going on.<p>

"You were watching. YOU TRICKED ME!" Megatron cried.

"Bye bye," Talida tormented with a wave as she began to disintegrate along with Megatron's fantasy world.

"NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME!" Megatron begged as he began to disintegrate as well.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Tally," Arcee begged her as she disconnected the cable and shook her gently.<p>

Bumblebee pointed his guns at the oncoming intruders just as Talida came to life in Arcee's arms. In an instant, the two joined Bumblebee in pointing their guns at the approaching footsteps. And those footsteps belong to Malita.

"What the?" Malita screeched as a GroundBridge appeared behind them, "Intruders!"

"Allow me," Arcee smirked as she shot the life support cables off of Megatron's chest.

"Hasta la vista, baby," Talida growled before she and Arcee jumped into the portal just as it closed.

"It was the inevitable outcome," Starscream sighed sadly as he wrapped an arm around Malita's shoulders.

"Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot's hand," Malita grumbled.

"Knock Out!" they both screamed.

Knock Out just looked at them and shrugged before waving at them in the style of, 'Yeah, yeah yeah.' He reached for the cable Arcee had pulled off and reconnected it to his chest.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen upon the Autobot base, the mood in the air was no longer somber. After Ratchet discovered the formula, he set about to create the cure and save Optimus from succumbing to the plague. By the time Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida had returned to the base, Ratchet was just feeding Optimus the cure. And so they waited. With Bulkhead, Ratchet, Jack, Miko and Raf. Eagerly. Worriedly. Waiting for any sign that the cure had worked. That Optimus would be alright. When Optimus groaned and opened his eyes, everyone released the breath they didn't know they were holding in. Ratchet immediately ran over and helped him sit up and eventually up on his feet.<p>

"That's it. Steady," Ratchet coaxed carefully.

Everyone jumped and cheered at the miracle recovery Optimus had just made. Arcee and Talida hugged each other and shed a few tears of joy and relief.

"Please. Save the hero's welcome for my physician, my scout and my two second-in-commands. Who are also my family," Optimus smiled proudly.

"What is it with you and being noble?" Talida grumbled.

"It's a family trait," Arcee complimented, "But most of it should go to Talida. Sure. Ratchet was the one who knew what the disease was and made the cure. But of the three of us, Talida was the only one who was actually brave enough to venture into unknown territory and face her fears to retrieve the cure we needed."

"THREE CHEERS FOR TALIDA!" Jack cried as he held up her hand as though he was declaring her the winner of a boxing match, "HIP! HIP!"

"HOORAY!" everyone cheered.

"HIP! HIP!" Jack called out.

"HOORAY!" everyone responded.

"HIP! HIP!" Jack chanted.

"HOORAY!" everyone cried out as they clapped and cheered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back aboard the Nemesis, Knock Out was running his usual diagnostics on Megatron to see whether or not his condition had improved or not. Starscream and Malita were certainly in for a surprise with this report. As if it was cued, Starscream and Malita walked in.<p>

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked.

"Funny you should ask. Not sure what Talida and the bots did in there. But Megatron's registering zero brainwave activity," Knock Out announced.

"Meaning?" Malita pressed.

"Physically, he's stable. But now, there's…no one home," Knock Out clarified.

* * *

><p>Talida continued to bow as everyone in the room applauded her. Jack, Miko and Raf eventually decided to suffocate her in a group hug. Talida laughed happily and eagerly returned the hugs.<p>

"Race you on the Scalectrix?" Jack challenged.

"You're on," Talida smirked.

"We'll get it set up," Miko said as she, Jack and Raf went to follow them.

Talida laughed quietly and shook her head to herself. She went to follow them. But suddenly, she froze. Her body became rigid. And her lavender pupils were suddenly dilated.

Inside her mind was a horrible sight. Inside her mind was a pair of glowing red eyes. Inside her mind was Megatron.

"I'm out. Or should I say…in?"

_**To be continued…**_

"_You don't gotta be a prisoner in your mind.  
><em>_If you fall, dust it off.  
><em>_You can live your life. Yeah…_

_And you will know that you're good if you trust in the good.  
><em>_Everything will be alright, yeah…_

_Light up the dark. If you follow your heart,  
><em>_And it will get better through whatever…_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough,  
><em>_But the heart keeps telling you don't give up!  
><em>_Who are we to be questioning?  
><em>_Wondering what is what?  
><em>_Don't give up…  
><em>_Through it all, just stand up!_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough,  
><em>_But the heart keeps telling you don't give up!  
><em>_Who are we to be questioning?  
><em>_Wondering what is what?  
><em>_Don't give up…  
><em>_Through it all, just stand up!_

_You got it in you. Find it within.  
><em>_You got it now. Find it within now.  
><em>_You got it in you. Find it within.  
><em>_You got it now. Find it within now.  
><em>_You got it in you. Find it within.  
><em>_Find it within you. Find it within._

_THROUGH IT ALL, JUST STAND UP!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go, everybody! Oooh! Megatron's inside Malita's mind! Things will be interesting, to say the least… Especially when I make a few…changes… Sorry. I see opportunities. I take them. It's what I do.<strong>

**Since it's Christmas Day over here and I decided to check out my MacBook and see what this baby could do, I decided to work on it.**

**BYE! PLEASE REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	16. Out of Her Head

**Hello… *****laughs* That's right! I'm back! Well…I'm well past where I wanted to be by the beginning of 2012. So I'm on track with this baby! WHOO!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Ok. I know that Megatron being inside Bumblebee's mind is really bad, but being inside Talida's mind is even worse. Hope you update the story soon. Merry Christmas!**_

**Merry Christmas to you too! And yes. Megatron being inside Talida's mind is bad. Thanks for the review!**

**4elementsfan4621: **_**Well this is an Oh shit moment XD**_

_**Oh by the way there's a typo in your author's note you said Maltida I think you meant Talida not Malita**_

_**Other than the cliffy you gave us (Hell, what am I saying I already know what's gonna happened) It's a fantastic chapter :D**_

_**Update soon **_

**Whoops. Sorry. I didn't notice. Thanks for the review, man!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Oh no! Megatron is in Tally's Mind! Well once Optimus finds out and Megs is make 2 normal, he's gonna pound Megs into Scrap!**_

_**Megatron: What did you call me?**_

_**Me: Nothing, MEGATURD!  
><strong>_

**Megatron: (scoffs) Optimus wouldn't do that to me…**

**Me: Wanna bet? Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Jazz what r u thinkin! Arcee already had 2 go through with the loss of her son, Airachnid on earth, Cliffjumpers death and now a decepticon loving her?**_

_***Throws angry birds at Jazz Prime***_

**O…K… I'm just gonna go warn Jazz and tell him to dodge the Angry Birds.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and the Hub.**

**© Talida Prime rightfully belongs to me.**

_**You Keep Me Hanging On**_** belongs to The Supremes and their respective record label (although, I'm using Kim Wilde's version).**

_**Make You Feel My Love**_** belongs to Bob Dylan and his respective record label (although, I'm using Adele's version).**

**ENJOY!**

"_Keep me hangin' on…_

_Set me free. Why don't ya, babe?  
><em>_Get out of my life. Why don't ya, babe?  
><em>'_Cause you don't really love me.  
><em>_You just keep me hangin' on…_

_Set me free. Why don't ya, babe?  
><em>_Get out of my life. Why don't ya, babe?  
><em>'_Cause you don't really need me.  
><em>_But you keep me hangin' on…_

_Why do you keep a-comin' around?  
><em>_Playing with my heart?  
><em>_Why don't you get out of my life?  
><em>_And let me make a brand-new start?  
><em>_Let me get over you,  
><em>_The way you've gotten over me. Yeah…_

_Set me free. Why don't ya, babe?  
><em>_Get out of my life. Why don't ya, babe?  
><em>'_Cause you don't really love me.  
><em>_You just keep me hangin' on…_

_Now you don't really need me.  
><em>_You just keep me hangin' on…_"

_**Previously on Transformers Prime…**_

"_A crash-landing. Buried here for centuries," Optimus observed._

"_These Autobots didn't perish in the crash! They're displaying the effects of a virus!" Ratchet realized as drops of the effected Energon landed on Optimus._

"_If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it," Ratchet proclaimed to Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida._

"_Hold my hand. And don't let go," Arcee instructed gently, cradling Talida to her chest as she went into Megatron's mind._

"_What are you doing inside of my head?" Megatron screamed like a little girl._

"_We have the formula! Disconnect Talida now!" Ratchet instructed._

"_NO! TAKE ME!" Megatron exclaimed as his dream world crumbled around him._

"_I'm out…"_

"Follow the light," Ratchet instructed as he shone the light in front of Optimus' optics.

"I feel so sorry for you, Optimus," Arcee giggled at her boyfriend's predicament.

"Good. Good," Ratchet complimented before turning off the flashlight, "I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, Optimus."

"Interfacing," Talida coughed not so discretely, earning blushes from Optimus and Arcee and a nod in agreement from Ratchet.

"But it appears your system has fully recovered from the Cybonic plague," Ratchet proclaimed.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend," Optimus beamed as he stepped out of the medical chamber.

"It was your daughter who scouted unknown territory to locate the cure," Ratchet added as he pointed to the STILL-blushing Arcee and the bashful Talida.

"It was nothing. Really," Talida shook her head as she took a sip of her water bottle.

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive," Arcee remarked.

Bumblebee bleeped in surprise and Talida pulled off a hilarious spit take. Either way, everyone looked at Arcee in surprise.

"Yeah. I actually said that," Arcee answered, surprised herself.

"Wow. I'd better go tell Jack that he owes me $50," Talida remarked as she ran off.

"Well, Optimus. All that matters is that you are on the mend," Arcee told her boyfriend as she walked up to him and hugged the middle.

"Maybe I should get deathly sick more often," Optimus joked, which earned him a punch in the gut from Arcee, "I was just kidding!"

"While Megatron," Ratchet started, until Bumblebee cut him off.

"He's right. I did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended," Arcee agreed as Optimus lovingly kissed the top of her helm.

Talida began walking away from the medical section of the main room when she suddenly stopped. She tried to keep her screams of pain silenced so no one would be able to notice anything. Thankfully, no one heard or noticed. Suddenly, she found herself glancing at her own body. Particularly, at her hands. That was when she realized that this wasn't her. The demon in her mind was overtaking her.

And that demon…is Megatron.

"_It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, young one. I must reclaim my body…which means taking total and complete control of yours._"

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_You say although we broke up,  
><em>_You still just wanna be friends.  
><em>_But how can we still be friends,  
><em>_When seeing you only breaks my heart again?  
><em>_(And there ain't nothing I can do about it.)_

_Whoa whoa whoa-oh-oh!  
><em>_Whoa whoa whoa-oh-oh!  
><em>_Whoa whoa whoa-oh-oh!  
><em>_Whoa whoa whoa-oh-oh!_

_Get out! Get out of my life!  
><em>_And let me sleep at night!  
><em>'_Cause you don't really love me!  
><em>_You just keep me hangin' on!_"

"Basketball! By way of Cybertron! Let the games begin!" Talida proclaimed before blowing a whistle.

Bumblebee twirled the ball around on his forefinger before tossing it to Bulkhead, who laughed in glee as he dribbled the basketball before making the shot. Nothing but net! …well, if the hoop HAD a net, it would be nothing but net. Talida laughed to herself and blew the whistle she possessed.

"Yeah! Go, Bulk!" Miko cheered from her position in Jack's life.

"Come on. Best two out of three!" Bulkhead challenged as he tossed the metal ball to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee caught the ball before it hit his chassis and began practically waltzing around the court past Bulkhead, who tried to catch him. But failed.

"BEE! YOU'RE IN THE CLEAR! DUNK IT, BEE!" Raf cried.

Talida laughed supportively as she watched Bumblebee prepare to dunk it. Suddenly, she let out a groan as she clutched her head in pain. It was pressing. More intense then it was the first couple of times this happened. She noticed that the more this happened, the more intense the pain became.

The more Megatron took over her mind.

She saw a horrific vision. And she was seeing it through his blood red eyes! Megatron punching Optimus square in the face. The Decepticon Space Bridge crumbling all around him. The undead army reaching out towards him, trying to break through the barriers of the portal. Then the bridge exploding, consuming her within its blasts.

"Bumblebee! Quit hogging the ball," Bulkhead moaned as he saw Bumblebee stare off into space.

Suddenly, Bumblebee heard a scream of pain. In fact, everyone in the room heard that scream. Bumblebee turned around and saw Talida kneeling on the staircase clutching her head in severe pain. This concerned the muscle car. He threw the ball in a random location...almost hitting Bulkhead in the head during the process. He ran towards her and placed a comforting hand on her back, causing her to jump in surprise and almost scream.

"FLAGRANT FOUL!" Miko cried.

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron," Jack remarked.

"I'm fine, Bee," Talida answered Bumblebee's worried bleeps, "I just have a pretty bad headache. It's probably a side effect from the cortical psychic patch. It's nothing. Most likely, it's harmless. As soon as it gets worse, I'll speak to Ratchet. OK? Right now, all I need is to lie down."

With those words said, Talida walked off, ignoring the worried glances from everyone. Most particularly from Jack, Miko, Raf and Bumblebee. But as she walked the hallways down to her quarters, she felt the intense pain again. Only it was worse. Much, much, worse.

"_If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality. How did I escape annihilation?_"

Talida so found herself watching another one of Megatron's painful memories. Another painful memory Talida was watching through his bloodthirsty eyes. Only this one was set AFTER the Space Bridge explosion. Megatron was drifting into space along with shrapnel from the structure of the bridge. Pain filled every milk and cranny of his body. He felt someone reach in and pluck the purple glowing shard from his spark. He recognized the shard that was pulled out of him. And he also recognized the person who did this to him.

Or should he say…Decepticon?

"_Of course! Dark Energon! Starscream…_"

* * *

><p>Aboard the Nemesis, Starscream and Malita were paying their usual visits to Megatron, whose life they were barely able to save after Arcee shot the main life support cable off of his chest after they had disconnected the cortical psychic patch between him and Talida. Starscream seemed to enjoy his predicament. Malita, however, was not. She was growing tired of Starscream's games. She was growing tired of him always thinking he's better than Megatron and will overthrow him.<p>

Actually, in general, she was getting tired of HIM.

Knock Out had overheard her venting her frustrations. He stood by and listened…unlike Starscream who only wanted to 'get into her pants', so to speak. Knock Out understood her. He actually listened to what she wanted to say. It wouldn't have mattered if she wanted to talk about Megatron's health, future attack strategies for the Decepticons or any other random topic. He listened.

Either way, Malita rolled her eyes discretely in annoyance as she watched Starscream knock on Megatron's head as though he was knocking on a door.

"Knock knock! Is anyone in there?" Starscream sneered, already knowing the answer, "No? Oh well. Seems I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again. My dearest Megatron, *holds up Dark Energon shard* the only scrap left on this planet! From your very spark chamber! But, it cannot restore your mind. The Decepticons need a leader. NOT a decorative centerpiece. And I will convince them that I am the true heir to your throne alongside your daughter. With a plan so epic-!"

"Not even the mighty Megatron could have conceived it?"

Starscream and Malita turned around behind them and saw Knock Out leaning against the doorway. Starscream was surprised at Knock Out's sudden appearance. Malita…she was used to it. Not that Starscream knew that, of course.

Starscream chuckled nervously before agreeing, "That was the idea, Knock Out. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. And it's Commander Knock Out to you. Once and future Lord Starscream," Knock Out corrected with a bow, "And milady Malita Tronus."

* * *

><p>Raf had no idea how long he had been standing outside waiting to be picked up. But all he knew that he was late to school. VERY LATE to school. All because this person was late. And that person just happened to be Talida. So he took out his phone and called someone. And that someone just happened to be Jack, since he knew Talida better than anyone.<p>

"Raf? Class is starting!" Jack whispered into the phone.

"Talida never showed up to pick me up from school. And her phone and commlink are off. Do you have any idea where she is?" Raf asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Talida all day. And she's never late to school. Something has to be up," Jack remarked.

* * *

><p>Something is indeed up. The others just didn't know it yet. Talida walked around the main room within the base. She seemed normal. Although she had no idea that she was late for school. But when she stared at an object, she felt the shooting pain rocket through her mind. Megatron was taking control of her again. Because she found herself staggering to the object and picking it up. She groaned and clutched her head in excruciating pain.<p>

"_Yes. Go on, young one. Obey my will._"

"No!" Talida gasped as she used her telekinesis powers to destroy it.

"TALIDA!"

Immediately, Talida went back to normal. Nervously, she turned to Ratchet who was indeed heartbroken over the fact that one of his tools has been destroyed. AGAIN!

"I NEEDED THAT!" he cried.

"You did? Sorry," Talida apologized sheepishly.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked worriedly.

Talida sighed. This was getting worse over time. And she had promised Bumblebee that as soon as it got worse, she would talk to Ratchet. Well, it was now or never. And something needed to be done now.

"Ratchet, I need your help. I keep on getting this intense headaches and I keep on seeing visions of Megatron inside my head. He keeps on taking control and I can hear his voice pushing me to do his will. And I can't fight him forever, Ratchet! Please tell me there's something you can do!" the hysteric Prime begged the medic.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up a minute. Your seeing Megatron inside your head?" Ratchet repeated in surprise, "Oh this is not good."

Moments later, Talida was resting inside the medical chamber on a gurney. An IV was hooked up to her arm and an oxygen mask was placed on her face. Raf, Bumblebee, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Ratchet watched on in worry as Talida slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Talida has been complaining of intermittent visions. Waking nightmares, if you will. Which were causing her severe headaches. Even more intense than a migraine," Ratchet informed the worried father who just happened to be his old friend.

"But you said Talida was fine when you checked her over!" Raf protested.

"Physically. But the experience she endured seems to be having a temporary effect on her psyche. This induced coma should allow Talida's mind to rest and recover," Ratchet reassured them.

"Why does she have to have an oxygen mask?" Raf asked worriedly.

"Talida's an asthmatic. And the stuff that Ratchet used to induce a coma forces her to have asthma attacks unless she has an oxygen mask over her face. And if she has an asthma attack and we wake her up, it'll defeat the whole purpose," Arcee explained.

"She didn't appear to be an asthmatic," Raf remarked.

"Asthma's different for techno-organics. It takes different things to set off an asthma attack with Talida. Intense cold, hysteria," Arcee listed, "Laughing too much. Like the time Bulkhead ran into those power lines."

"Are you ever gonna let me live that down?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nope," Arcee shook her head.

"Illness and fear," Optimus finished.

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard. The Autobots approached the computers and saw that an incoming call was coming in. And the person making the call juts happened to be Agent Fowler.

"_Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?_"

Raf had a hard time stifling his laughter at the thought of Decepticons wearing hula skirts and doing the hula. Even Arcee had a hard time stifling her giggles at the thought. **(AN: Can anyone honestly picture Megatron and the Decepticons wearing hula skirts and doing the hula on a beach in Hawaii? That would be SO FUNNY!)**

"No, Special Agent Fowler. Why?" Optimus wanted to know. Even he was trying not to laugh at the thought.

"'_Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Hawaiian Naval Observatory. Place looks like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls._"

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"_Does the Hoit Niko Gosium ring any bells?_"

"The space telescope!" Raf gasped.

"_As of last night, missing its primary lens._"

"It's difficult to guess Starscream and Malita's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken," Optimus announced gravely.

"_Good thing the lens has a tracking device._"

Within moments, a map of the world was displayed in front of them. Automatically, the map zoomed in on a specific part of the globe. A red square indicated where the lens was currently located in Decepticon hands. And it was a place Optimus and Arcee weren't looking forward to returning to. For they nearly lost each other the day of the Scraplet infestation. Although Optimus was closer to losing Arcee then Arcee was to losing him.

"The Arctic? Great. Another chance to freeze our sparkplugs off," Arcee cheered sarcastically.

_And hopefully, it won't make me nearly lose you again._ Optimus thought as he watched Arcee while the memory of their time flooded his processor before Bulkhead broke his thought with a whistle at the subterranean Energon deposit.

"That's a ND7 class. Biggest unmineable Energon deposit there is," Bulkhead remarked.

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it," Optimus corrected.

"With the help of the lens," Arcee piped in.

"_Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and to demolish coastal cities._"

"Wait. What about Talida? We can't leave her alone!" Arcee protested, her maternal instincts at an all-time high.

"Arcee, she'll be fine. I promise," Ratchet reassured her.

"…Arcee, are you pregnant?" Bulkhead suddenly asked.

_SMACK!_

"I'll…take that as a no," Bulkhead mumbled as he rubbed his sore cheek. **(AN: I couldn't help myself. Saw an opportunity. Took it. LEGGO!)**

"She's probably reaching that stage humans reach where they begin wanting kids without even realizing it," Jack shrugged.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly in the Arctic. The glaciers reflected the sun's rays that dared to shine down onto one of the coldest parts of the Earth. The glaciers were relieved when the Nemesis flew over the Arctic, blocking the sun's rays from hitting them.<p>

"Let the reign of Lord Starscream and Lady Malita begin," Starscream sneered.

At Knock Out's indication, the ultimate weapon appeared onto the roof of the Nemesis and one large hot beam shot down from the weapon to the glacier. Smoke and water rose from impact.

* * *

><p>"And so I blow past the finishing line. Then my other sister, Poliais, asked how I gotten so good at racing games. And I told her I know this really awesome girl I know and her boyfriend know cars," Raf explained excitedly.<p>

"Rafael, Talida is in a coma. She can't actually hear you," Ratchet reminded them, "You know, it's getting late? Why don't I bridge you home?"

"Because I promised Tally I'd stay. She's family," Raf answered.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's not fully human," Ratchet scoffed in disbelief.

"But she can feel and act like a full human. She can smile. She can laugh. She can cry. She can sing. She can dance. She can love," Raf smiled proudly before showing him a picture on his phone, "Besides, that's being related. This isn't the same thing. I'll show you. This is my family."

"Very nice," Ratchet mumbled uninterestingly.

"Very LARGE," Raf corrected, "Sometimes, I can shout and no one hears me. Talida always listens. She's like a real mother to me. Better than my actual mum. She supports my decisions, kindly reprimands me if I do something wrong, stands up for me; does everything a mother is supposed to do. You know, there are times where I actually call her mum."

* * *

><p>"A lot different from our last polar visit," Arcee remarked as she, Bulkhead and Optimus walked through the Arctic, "Feels like summer."<p>

"Here, that's a bad thing," Bulkhead remarked as they hid behind a glacier.

They saw the machine the Decepticons had in their possession. A giant laser shooting a heat beam at the glacier below, melting the glacier to oblivion to reach the Energon hidden underneath.

"Autobots, remember the end run on Polyhex?" Optimus asked.

"Our first assignment together as a team. Why?" Arcee wanted to know.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jack, Miko and Raf continued to monitor Talida, who remained in a comatose state. So far, Ratchet had made no indication that he wanted to undo the sedation and awaken her. Because he feared that if he awoke her too early, the whole purpose would be defeated. And the purpose would be to heal her mind after her brief encounter inside Megatron's sick mind. But everyone is still unaware of the fact that the intense headaches and visions Talida has been experiencing is because of Megatron, who is causing this from INSIDE HER HEAD!<p>

"Rafael, I'm going to go to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this…although I doubt it. Her telekinesis powers crushed it pretty good. Anyway, do you know what that means?" Ratchet asked with a stern facial expression.

"Don't touch anything," Raf chorused before Ratchet walked away.

But what everyone didn't notice is the fact that Talida's eyes slowly flickered to life. And they also didn't notice her removing her oxygen mask and her IV drip. But the main important thing that no one – not even her childhood best friend – noticed was the fact that her actions weren't caused by her own free will.

But by Megatron inhabiting her mind.

"Mum, wait until you see the laptop I'm saving up for," Raf gushed before Talida walked past him, "Tally?"

She didn't go far. She just walked to the GroundBridge controls. After typing in the specific coordinates, the bridge before her came to life, holding a portal to beyond.

"TALIDA, COME BACK!" Raf cried as he saw Talida walk through the portal.

"What did you do?" Ratchet demanded as he came into the room.

"Nothing! Talida just got up and-!" Raf tried his best not to cry.

"She was in a coma!" Ratchet retorted before asking, "Where does she think she's off to?"

* * *

><p>The answer to Ratchet's question is a familiar place for Ratchet and Optimus. Megatron had possessed Talida's mind and made her teleport to the place where Optimus and Ratchet first encountered an army of Megatron's undead Cybertronians. Desperately, Talida fought against the control he possessed. However, the more she fought him, the more pain she brings upon herself. Nothing – not even the burning pain – would make her give up the fight. Her spark would have to give out before she stopped.<p>

Even then, it was in vein. Megatron eventually won complete control of her.

"_Where is it? Where?_"

Talida found herself watching another one of Megatron's memories. Glowing Dark Energon was held high in his hands. He threw the Energon to the ground. The shard fell at a 25-degree angle **(AN: Rough estimate!)** before hitting the ground and burying itself below. The ground cracked and glowed as Cybertron's dead came to life…

The memory came to an abrupt stop as Talida stared at the crater before her. Unlike other craters that glowed orange and yellow if there were fires inside, this crater glowed a bright purple with a blue edge. She looked inside it and found the shard of Dark Energon Megatron desperately revive and return to his own body. With little to no strength, Talida moved inside and plucked the shard from the ground. The shard purred in her hands.

Suddenly, another problem occurred. She clutched her head in excruciating pain. The pain was worse then the other times she felt pain with Megatron in her head. Her blue eyes with lavender circles squinted tightly due to the intense pain. However, when she opened them again, the blue and lavender were gone. Decepticon eyes replaced her Autobot eyes. Blood red with white circles replaced the crystal blue with soft lavender.

"_That's better…_"

* * *

><p>"These are the coordinates for the sight of our previous battle with Megatron's undead," Ratchet gasped after studying the coordinates Talida had typed in.<p>

"Maybe we should call Optimus. I mean, this is his daughter we're talking about. He has the right to know what's going on," Raf pointed out.

"Optimus is busy preventing a Polar Ice Cap from melting," Ratchet retorted, earning bleeps and protests from Bumblebee, "I realize he's her father! And I know that you're her boyfriend, Bumblebee! But what if this turns out to be nothing? Besides, the needs of many outweigh the needs of few. We need to handle this on our own."

"Look! She's coming back!" Raf gasped as he saw the GroundBridge come to life.

"Talida, what have you been doing?" Ratchet asked before gasping in horror, "By the AllSpark!"

Two observations about Talida made everyone in the room gasp in horror. Glowing Dark Energon was resting in the tight grip of her soft, beautiful hands. Something that Ratchet had not laid eyes on since the Space Bridge showdown. But the second observation concerning Talida was the worst one of them all. Blood red and white eyes darkening in anger and blood thirst. Talida Corrie Prime wasn't Talida Corrie Prime anymore. Now…

Talida Corrie Prime is Megatron.

"Dark Energon?" Bumblebee bleeped in horror as he grasped her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Talida screeched as she used her powers to knock Bumblebee into the wall.

"TALIDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raf demanded in shock.

Raf yelled out in surprise as Talida used her telekinesis powers to levitate him into the air. Her Decepticon eyes showed intent to bring harm to everyone in the room like she did to Bumblebee moments ago. In fact, she was ready to do that now. But for a moment – just one moment – her eyes flickered back to their normal colour and she placed them near the vents.

"Talida, please! I know you're in there! You have to fight whatever's making you do this!" Raf pleaded.

"I'm trying!" Talida screamed in pain before her eyes returned to the blood red with white circles and another voice replaced her normal voice, "But I win…"

"No!" Ratchet gasped in realization as he saw Talida run through the portal with the Energon shard.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried as he saw Bumblebee groan and try to get up, "Are you OK?"

Bumblebee bleeped that he was fine, causing Raf to virtually melt in relief. Miko stood there still in shock while Jack was on the edge of freaking out like mad. His best friend almost KILLED THEM! But when he saw her eyes, he knew it wasn't really her. And he noticed that Ratchet caught on to this as he approached them to help them down.

"The most important question is whether or not Talida is alright. I fear the time she's spent in Megatron's mind is causing her to think like a Decepticon," Ratchet sighed sadly as he held out his hand.

"No! She's not a Decepticon!" Raf shook his head in denial as he climbed onto Ratchet's hand.

"Agreed. But we need to find out exactly what Talida intends to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the Dark Energon…was Megatron," Ratchet proclaimed.

"Talida has Megatron's memories?" Raf guessed in confusion.

"Worse. Megatron's occupying Talida's mind," Ratchet announced.

"WHAT?" Raf exclaimed

"How could I have been such a fool? A cortical psychic patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Talida returned to her own mind, Megatron followed. And now Talida – MEGATRON – has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used," Ratchet observed as he reactivated the portal, "Stay here."

"No! Talida needs us," Raf objected.

"Of course she does," Ratchet sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Yes! I love when a plan comes together!" Starscream cheered.<p>

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of engines. Familiar rumbling engines. He looked down and saw familiar cars coming from different directions. Bulkhead in his ATV Giant Pickup formation and Arcee, in her motorbike formation. And the three of them are, as always, ready to put an end to any Decepticon threat.

"Autobots," Malita sneered.

"Please, Lady Malita. Allow your second-in-command the honor. Breakdown, total them!" Knock Out instructed.

Breakdown didn't need to be told twice. He jumped on multiple wings before making the jump for the snowy ground ready to engulf to blue Decepticon. Bulkhead and Arcee were sent flying in the air as Breakdown landed behind them, the force of the impact knocking the two Autobots off of their wheels. Thankfully, they transformed into their bipedal modes in mid-air and landed appropriately so they wouldn't harm themselves.

Optimus scaled a glacier near where the Nemesis was hovering in the air, drilling into a considerably large glacier to retrieve Energon that is otherwise unobtainable. His body protested to the cold mixing with the warmth and the workout Optimus was giving his form. But he couldn't will himself to stop.

Too much is at stake.

* * *

><p>A GroundBridge portal appeared in the hallway of the Nemesis. Jumping out of the portal was Ratchet first with Raf sitting on his shoulder. Bumblebee immediately followed the commanding medical officer with Jack and Miko sitting on his shoulders.<p>

"The Decepticon warship!" Ratchet gasped.

Immediately, the two Autobots took off running. If they didn't reach Talida in time and cure her current ailment with Megatron inhabiting her mind, Megatron would use a cortical psychic patch to return to his own body and make Talida use the Dark Energon shard to revive him. But what they saw shocked them all.

"Megatron's making Talida use her powers to destroy any drones that stand in their way," Ratchet proclaimed, "His mind is dominant. And clearly, for one purpose: to use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body."

"She won't let Megatron revive himself. Like she didn't let Megatron hurt us back at the base," Raf protested.

"I hope you're right," Ratchet sighed.

He placed his hand on the ground so Raf could climb off without harming himself. Immediately, he ran. Bumblebee and Ratchet followed him without hesitation. They reached the labs unnoticed by Decepticon drones. They peaked in and gasped once again.

They saw Talida connecting herself and Megatron through the cortical psychic patch that was used earlier when Talida went into Megatron's mind to search for the cure for the Cybonic plague to save her father. Ratchet realized that it was slowly becoming too late to stop Megatron from using Talida to revive himself. So Ratchet took off running.

"Ratchet! Don't hurt Talida!" Raf called out, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

"That's not Talida!" Ratchet retorted as he went to pound her into the ground.

However, Talida seemed to sense his oncoming attack and jumped into the air. She used her telekinesis powers to knock Ratchet into the opposite wall. The medic hit the wall with a grunt before falling to the ground unconscious. Satisfied with her work, Talida held up the Dark Energon shard and approached the Decepticon master currently in stasis.

"TALDIA, NO!"

Talida turned around in shock at the voice. She saw Raf and Bumblebee running towards her. Their eyes filled with desperation to save her from the demon.

"Remember who you are! Remember Optimus! Remember Arcee! Remember Jack! Remember Bumblebee! Remember me! I know you can do this! I know you can fight him!" Raf cried.

What he said seemed to be working. Talida fell to her knees clutching her head in excruciating pain. Her eyes flickered between the blood red and white and the blue and lavender. Her eyes and face clearly showed pain. Tears ran down her face.

"That's it, Tally! It's me! I know it hurts badly! But you have to keep fighting him! Come on! I know you can do it! Fight him, Talida!" Raf begged her.

"_Unbelievable!_"

"Raf…run! Please! Please run!" Talida sobbed.

"I'm not leaving you!" Raf shook his head as he grabbed her arm.

"Please! Run! He's taking over! I can't stop him from hurting you, Raf! Please! Run! And don't look back!" Talida pleaded.

Suddenly, she let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain before her eyes were blazing red. She threw Raf into the wall, swiftly followed by Bumblebee. Suddenly, she turned around and saw Ratchet clutching the main cable for Megatron's life support.

"Farewell, Megatron," Ratchet sneered before pulling the cable.

Talida didn't like that at all. Once again putting her telekinesis powers to good use, she threw Ratchet into the wall next to Raf and Bumblebee. As soon as he made contact with the wall, Ratchet fell to the ground unconscious. Raf stood up and ran towards Talida.

"Talida!" he cried.

At the sound of his voice, Talida turned around. She held the shard high in her hands and glared at the preteen with dangerously blazing blood red eyes. That was when Raf realized. He didn't need to hear the following words to know the truth,

"Talida can't hear you anymore."

"As much as I want you to leave Talida's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf declared as he ran towards the purple cable.

He grabbed the cord and began swinging around on it, hoping to break the connection between Megatron's sick mind and Talida's pure mind. However, his plan didn't go that well. Talida turned sharply and Raf was sent flying. He landed on the ground roughly face first. With them out of the way, Talida jumped high and landed on Megatron's chest. Using all of her strength, she stabbed the Dark Energon shard into the gap in Megatron's chassis that exposed his spark chamber. The shard buried itself snugly into Megatron's spark chamber and worked its magic.

Megatron's eyes snapped open and Talida slid off of his chassis and into Bumblebee's arms. Everyone stared in shock as Megatron rose from the slab. Their retreating steps fell in time with Megatron's approaching steps. Decepticon drones came rushing in at the sound. They froze in surprise when they saw Megatron standing there. Alive. No longer in stasis.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron proclaimed before going to the swarming Decepticons, "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform."

"Oh scrap," Talida grumbled as they all began dancing around to avoid shots.

* * *

><p>It took Optimus a while to reach the top. But he eventually made it up there. Glancing at the sky, he saw the Nemesis with the laser drill shooting a red-hot beam into the glacier to obtain Energon. The action would result in sea levels rising that would bring the destruction of coastal cities around the globe. Either the Decepticons don't know the results or they do and they don't care. Optimus didn't care about their reasons. No matter what their intentions are. Right now, all that matter to him was stopping them from melting that glacier. His feet protested to the ice-cold snow as he ran away from the edge behind him. When he was far enough, he transformed into his vehicular mode. Immediately, he began driving at speeds that regular trucks can only dream of achieving. He drove up a gradually thinning glacier and used it as his jump point. He flew through the air, reaching further heights. He transformed into his bipedal mode and reached for one of the wings. He grabbed it…barely. He swung from it a few times before actually climbing onto it.<p>

The battle on the ground felt like it would never end for Arcee and Bulkhead. Breakdown is relentless. Arcee unfolded her arm blades and ran towards him. Breakdown prepared to run after her. She jumped up and prepared to attack. However, before she could attack him, he grabbed her by the stomach and tossed her aside like the rag doll he saw her as. Thankfully, she landed on her feet.

"I'm gonna put you on ice!" Breakdown proclaimed as he charged at Bulkhead with his hammer unfolded.

Bulkhead had his own hammer unfolded. He, too, was charging at Breakdown. Both bots screamed in determination as they swung their hammers at one another. The hammers collided. The force of the collision was enough to split the ice underneath them into two.

* * *

><p>"Don't the bots seem…understaffed?" Knock Out asked nervously.<p>

"I think I know why," Malita squeaked nervously.

Malita's suspicions were confirmed by the sound of a rumbling truck engine. They turned around and saw Optimus Prime racing towards them in his vehicular form. Starscream doesn't know how he found them or ended up obtaining the upper hand on them. But all he knows is that he needs someone to blame. And that unlucky Decepticon is Knock Out.

"What good is a second-in-command who fails to watch the rear?" Starscream screeched before throwing a Decepticon off the laser controls, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Starscream typed in some demands into the laser's control system. Optimus continued to come at Starscream dead on. Even if Starscream aimed the laser at him to burn him alive. He roared in pain and determination and kept pushing on. Having enough of the heat, Optimus transformed and jumped high into the air. Mid-air, he unfolded his blade for his arm and went for the laser beam.

"NOOOO!" Starscream…well, screamed.

But his screaming would amount to nothing. He sliced the laser drill into two. The action resulted in an explosion that partially destroyed the tarmac of the ship. Bulkhead, Breakdown and Arcee turned around at the sound of the explosion. The force was powerful enough to knock them off of their feet and send them flying for a few meters along with the smoke, ice and snow.

"Optimus!" Arcee shouted.

Optimus groaned from where he laid, the cold snow providing relief to his burning metal plates. Arcee melted in relief. At least she knew he was OK. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of burning engines and rushing air. Everyone on the ground looked up and saw a familiar jet flying above towards Optimus in a crash-dive position.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was allowing you to live, Prime!" Starscream proclaimed as he prepared to fire a missile.

"OPTIMUS!" Arcee and Bulkhead cried as they realized what was going to happen.

Thankfully, they didn't have to worry about preventing Starscream's attack. Bulkhead was relieved that he didn't have to hold Arcee back from taking the missile hit herself, which delivered him the satisfaction at not having to deal with two grieving Primes, one Prime grieving more than the other Prime. That was because another familiar jet intercepted Starscream's assassination attempt. And that jet is…

"Megatron," Optimus growled.

"He's back!" Arcee gasped as she helped Optimus up.

"Not good," Bulkhead remarked as he assisted Optimus and Arcee.

Once in his bipedal form, Starscream was thrown onto one of the wings of the burning Nemesis. He coughed and gasped for air. He witnessed Megatron transform before him and land on the wing in front of him. No matter how much Starscream would try to cover up his mistakes and betrayals, he knew that it would not save him from Megatron's anger. No one is safe.

"Lord Megatron! You are…you're healed! Praise the AllSpark! It is a miracle!" Starscream cheered nervously.

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, Starscream, if you survive what I have planned for you," Megatron growled dangerously.

Starscream was nervous like Primus only knows what. He knew he was screwed. So he decided to make an attempt to escape while he still had the opportunity. Transforming into his vehicular mode, he prepared for a hasty take-off. However, Megatron stopped him by grabbing the rear tails connected to his main engine. After spinning a few times, he threw Starscream onto the next wing on his left. Starscream transformed back into his bipedal mode as he landed roughly. Yep. He's screwed.

"But the Autobots! Optimus! Right there! Waiting for you!" Starscream reminded Megatron as he approached them.

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few! But there is one I do not intend to make again!" Megatron proclaimed as he grabbed Starscream's face and began dragging him away.

"No! Master! NOOOOOOO!" Starscream screamed.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," Optimus spoke into the commlink.

"You are not the only ones."

To everyone's surprise, they turned around and saw Ratchet and Bumblebee approaching them. Sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder were Raf and Talida. Ratchet had transformed into his vehicular mode and had Bumblebee pull out a blanket to wrap around Raf and Talida to shield them from the harsh cold. The entire time, Raf and Talida couldn't stop smiling and laughing at one another.

* * *

><p>"Everything's back to normal," Ratchet proclaimed as Talida stepped out of the medical chamber.<p>

"Seriously?" Arcee and Talida said with identical smirks.

"Well…normal for Talida," Ratchet corrected with a laugh.

"Hey, Raf. I'm sorry," Talida apologized as she knelt before Raf.

"It's OK," Raf responded.

"You were pretty scared, huh?" Talida asked knowingly.

"Of course I was!" Raf practically screeched.

"I never wanted you to go through that," Talida sighed.

"I know," Raf said as he grabbed her hand.

"Well…thanks for having my back, kid," Talida smiled.

"I'll always have your back. We all will," Raf swore, "Besides, you'd do the same for us."

"Got that right," Talida laughed as the two shared a hug.

"So what exactly happened? You guys were pretty cryptic," Arcee pointed out.

"I was forced to resurrect Megatron," Talida confessed, "And it wasn't my fault. Something happened when I was leaving Megatron's mind. He followed me. Megatron occupied my mind. He controlled me. He made me into a Decepticon. Red eyes and everything! He made me go to the Grand Canyon and grab that shard of Dark Energon. He made me almost kill Raf, Bumblebee and Ratchet. He took me to his ship and I resurrected him with the Dark Energon he made me grab."

"That son of a bitch! Ugh! I knew I should've gone in there!" Arcee exclaimed.

"If you did, then he would've inhabited your mind and it would've given him even more chances of killing dad!" Talida retorted, "Man. I need to chill!"

"Why don't you play something? I know you're working on an Adele number and that always relaxes you," Jack observed.

"OK," Talida sighed as she teleported herself to the piano, "Bumblebee, this is for you. It's called _Make You Feel My Love_."

Bulkhead laughed teasingly at Bumblebee's blushing face. Bumblebee just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That's a nice song," Arcee remarked, earning strange looks from almost everyone in the room, "What do you think Talida and I do when we're alone? Gossip and play truth or dare?"

Talida just rolled her eyes and began playing the familiar piano chords.

Talida: _When the rain is blowing in your face…  
><em>_And the whole world is on your case…  
><em>_I could offer you a warm embrace…  
><em>_To make you feel my love…_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear…  
><em>_And there is no one there to dry your tears…  
><em>_I could hold you for a million years…  
><em>_To make you feel my love…_

"This is from me to you," Jack whispered softly into Miko's ear as he kissed her temple.

Talida: _I know you haven't made your mind up yet…  
><em>_But I would never do you wrong…  
><em>_I've known it for the moment that we met…  
><em>_No doubt in my mind where you belong…_

_I'd go hungry. I'd go black and blue…  
><em>_I'd go crawling down the avenue…  
><em>_No. There's nothing that I wouldn't do…  
><em>_To make you feel my love…_

"Where are the violins coming from?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"Worry about that later," Optimus requested as he kissed her.

"Don't even THINK about trying to kiss me," Ratchet threatened Bulkhead.

"Aw…," Bulkhead pouted playfully.

"Someone's a little lovesick," Raf laughed as he saw Bumblebee staring at Talida with the lovesick puppy eyes.

Talida: _The storms are raging on the rolling sea…  
><em>_And on the highway of regret…  
><em>_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free…  
><em>_You ain't seen nothing like me yet…_

Talida gave Bumblebee a loving smile as he nuzzled her affectionately and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Talida: _I could make you happy. Make your dreams come true…  
><em>_Nothing that I wouldn't do…  
><em>_Go to the ends of the Earth for you…  
><em>_To make you feel my love…_

_To make you feel my love…_

And as all fairy tales go, the story ends with a kiss and happy ever after.

"_You say you still care for me.  
><em>_But your heart and soul needs to be free.  
><em>_And now that you've got your freedom,  
><em>_You wanna still hold on to me.  
><em>_You don't want me for yourself.  
><em>_So let me find somebody else…_

_Set me free. Why don't you, babe?  
><em>_Get out of my life. Why don't you, babe?  
><em>'_Cause you don't really love me.  
><em>_You just keep me hangin' on…_

_Why don't you be a man about it? Set me free!  
><em>_Now you don't care about me!  
><em>_You're just using me! Hey! Abusing me!_

_Get out! Get out of my life!  
><em>_And let me sleep at night!  
><em>'_Cause you don't really love me!  
><em>_You just keep me hangin' on…_"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! That's another chapter finished for your enjoyment! The next episode is Shadowzone. So there'll be some interesting scenes in there. Because if you know me, there'll be loads of drama. And one thing's for certain: we're getting closer to some more lovey scenes from our favourite couples, another person being let in on the Autobot and Decepticon war, painful memories will be brought back to the surface and the major plotline will come in.<strong>

**Well, I have to go now since it's really late over here in Australia. Like…nearly midnight late and it's mum's birthday tomorrow. Can't be tired and cranky for that! So review! You guys know the drill!**

**BYE!**

**Oh. I LOVE MY MACBOOK!**


	17. Shadow Zone

**Alternate dimension + running from a zombie = THRILLER!**

**That's right! I'm using Michael Jackson for this chapter! Well…I saw an opportunity and I decided to go for it. Because I love going for it! haha! Anyway…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime (as anonymous reviewer): **_**All right! Clarion yu ganna be in partners! Isnt Icegirl nice **_

_**Clarion: yep**_

_**Okay this how Clarion looks like. Bes buff and sexy. His helmet is like a Halo character. Red optics sharp claws, black color body. His weapons are only knives. He is bff 2 Arcee**_

**Thanks for the heads-up, man. Can I have Talida make the remark that he's hot? Jealous Bumblebee would be so funny! Thanks for the review!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**The story is getting better so far! I cant wait 4 partners this ganna be good *takes da browins* damn this is good!**_

_**Clarion: okay im looking forward to this. Oh sorry 4 not reviewin earier cuz we been busy update soon!**_

**Understandable. But I miss you guys! You make my day! :D haha! Thanks for the review!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Oh wow RP is throwing angry birds at JP. Poor girly jazzy. Anyway the story is good but KRIS DON'T REVIEW UNLESS I SAY SO! 4 Clarion he can visit Arcee and gets mad cuz she in luv wit OP. He dosnt allow lovebots in war. RP u gatta problem speak to my Cons!  
><strong>_

**That's not a bad idea. Or…he could just be jealous because he has feelings for her which she doesn't reciprocate cause she's destined to be with Optimus and she will always love Optimus. And…I'm gonna talk to Jazz and see if Clarion can be used in season 2. Thanks for the review!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**Awesome Clarion is the owner of the mobilizer and joins Optimus to get it back from Arachnid. RP YOU GOING DOWN! *THROWS ANGRY BIRDS BACK AT HER***_

_**Clarion: oh its war now…anyways how I know Arcee is that we are best friends since we were sparklings. I help her and I try to keep her away from OP because having two love bots in war isn't good not while Megatron is online. So later on I accpet her to be with Optimus. But he needs to save my aft and tell me that he is really in love with Arcee. I like it! I'm a knifes type of mechanical no cannons. this sorry is ganna be awesome!**_

_**Oh okay before I get back to bird war RP is kicking eggs butt. I WANT THIS STORY TO BE AWESOME AND MORE ACTION! Besides Icegirl said YES! Awesome takes the Brownies oh hell ya! This good! Ill be nice too *gives RP cookies and gives Icegirl pizza* update my homies!**_

_**Clarion: Oh boy…Hi Icegirl sorry for not telling you about me. I'm a Decepticon OC brother to Barricade. I'm a normal cool mech. Ill get mad if you get me mad or comet my personality. Or say something about my knifes and blades. Update soon! Jazz and Clarion out!**_

**Thanks for the heads up, Clarion! Oh! Thanks for the pizza, Jazz! Perfect timing too! It's lunchtime over here. *begins eating a slice* No, Kellie! You'll get sick! (Kellie's my dog. And I read somewhere that some dogs can't eat too much dairy.) Thanks for the review! And don't worry! We only have six chapters to go until we're at Partners (check my chapters list below). Oh! Do you want Clarion to appear in more episodes after Partners? Like have him help Megatron and the Autobots defeat Unicron?**

**OK! HERE WE GO!**

**Oh! Chapters left:**

**1. Operation: Breakdown  
><strong>**2. Crisscross  
><strong>**3. Metal Attraction  
><strong>**4. A Thousand Years (and I think that's obvious as to what it is…)  
><strong>**5. Rock Bottom  
><strong>**6. Partners (SMUT AHEAD!)  
><strong>**7. Never Let You Go (Talida and Bumblebee's relationship defined)  
><strong>**8. T.M.I  
><strong>**9. Stronger, Faster  
><strong>**10. One Shall Fall  
><strong>**11. One Shall Rise Part 1  
><strong>**12. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**13. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**If there'll be any changes to the chapters, I'll let you know. If you want some chapters from the list removed or added to the list, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Oh! Since I'll most likely be writing my own season 2 if I'm going to struggle with rewriting the upcoming season 2 (depends on what it's like), feel free to send in some ideas for our own episodes and I'll try to incorporate them.**

**OK. I'm just gonna say the disclaimer and shut up now because I'm close to wasting a second page on an author's note. WHOOPS!**

**© Transformers: Prime belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

**© Thriller belongs to Michael Jackson and his respective record label.**

**ENJOY! (And we're onto a third page. Oh well. I'm starting not to care anymore.)**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's close to midnight. And something evil's lurking in the dark.<br>__Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart.  
><em>_You try to scream. But terror takes the sound before you make it.  
><em>_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes.  
><em>_You're paralyzed!_

'_Cause this is Thriller! Thriller Night!  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast that's about to strike!<br>__You know it's Thriller! Thriller Night!  
><em>_You're fighting for your life inside a killer! Thriller! Tonight…_"

The Nemesis was full with determined, ready-to-fight Decepticons. Everything was starting to return to what it once was before the Space Bridge explosion. Megatron was quick to return to his former post as Lord of the Decepticons. Immediately, he realized Starscream's betrayal and actions during his absence (partially thanks to his ever-loyal daughter, Malita, and his time occupying Talida's mind). So his first order of business is to deal with the Decepticon commander.

And that is how Starscream ended up in the medical lab lying on the slab that Megatron had once occupied for an extensive period of time. He coughed every time he attempted to breathe. Suddenly, he felt his internal systems quiver in fear as Megatron approached him.

"Resting comfortably, Starscream? Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff assures me that you shall make a rapid recovery," Megatron proclaimed.

"Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift," Starscream retorted as he tried to sit up.

"And how swiftly things change," Megatron chuckled, "To think that but a short time ago, it was you who was standing here while I was lying there. Right after your fatal attempt to terminate me! But know this, dear Starscream, our positions shall never again be reversed."

With those words said, Megatron walked away from the medical lab, the vibrations from his thudding footsteps bounding from wall to wall, from floor to ceiling; from object to object. Starscream hissed in frustration and ripped the various cables off of his form. Holding a hand to his chest, he walked out of the room. Knock Out and Malita froze in their make out session when they sensed his presence. Not to worry. They haven't been caught out. Malita ended things with Starscream upon realizing that Knock Out is her intended.

"Starscream? Have you lost your senses? You haven't fully recuperated!" Knock Out protested to the limping Decepticon.

"I feel fine, Knock Out! Never better! You're a brilliant physician! Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Starscream demanded impatiently as he shoved Knock Out and Malita out of the way and walked past them, still gasping and limping from pain, "Dark Energon may have replenished your strength, master. But how could you forget that you never reclaimed your original shard?"

As Starscream talked to himself, he reached into a hidden conduit in the structure of the ship and pulled out the shard of Dark Energon he had personally plucked from Megatron's spark chamber when he found him after the Space Bridge explosion.

"Once the blood of Unicron flows through MY veins, our positions shall be reversed…"

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_You hear the door slam. And realize there's nowhere left to run.  
><em>_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun.  
><em>_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination. Girl!  
><em>_But all the while, you hear the creature creepin' up from behind.  
><em>_You're out of time!_

'_Cause this is Thriller! Thriller Night!  
><em>_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl!  
><em>_Thriller! Thriller Night!  
><em>_You're fighting for your life inside a killer! Thriller! Tonight…_"

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic. But though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon signature. And it's moving fast," Ratchet reported his findings to Optimus.

"Megatron," Optimus growled.

"Did I just hear the D and E words or did Megatron's time in my mind affect my hearing and imagination?" Talida asked jokingly as she, Arcee and Bulkhead walked into the room.

"Where did he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee pondered aloud.

"And what is he going to do with it? Rebuild an army of the undead?" Bulkhead added.

"Zombie Cons?" Miko repeated excitedly as she looked up from the drawing she was doing.

"We cannot rule out the possibility. Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight," Optimus observed.

"How much do you wanna bet he has Malita with him?" Jack said aloud, earning strange looks from Talida, "What? From what you told me of them to, they're like a darker version of you and Optimus!"

"You did not just compare us to them," Talida threatened dangerously.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I'm coming with you," Malita reminded Starscream from her hover bike, "You're my ex-boyfriend going after my father. Why should I help you?"<p>

"Because you are the only one who can get through to him. And…this will undoubtedly lure the Autobots and Talida," Starscream answered.

"Wow. Another chance for me to wring her neck!" Malita cheered as they landed and transformed.

"Ah… The grave sight of the almighty Skyquake. So quick to object our authority while you lived. But as the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command," Starscream proclaimed.

He broke the Dark Energon shard into three. He gave one piece to Malita as well as a metal spear.

"This spear will be powered by Dark Energon. It can never break. It can never be destroyed. You can use the spear to bring grave harm to Talida," Starscream offered.

"You had me at bringing harm to Talida," Malita smiled as she took the spear.

Starscream threw another piece of the broken shard at the rocks that are burying Skyquake. It bounced from rock to rock before disappearing into one of the cracks. The area glowed as the shard worked its magic and reanimated Skyquake. Starscream looked at the flaming shard and at his own chassis. Without a second thought, he stabbed himself with that shard, enjoying the feeling of the blood of Unicron overtaking him.

"Yes! Power of Dark Energon, be MINE!" Starscream sneered as he glowed purple flames, "Symbiosis! I CAN FEEL IT!" **(AN: Okay. Does anyone actually know what symbiosis means?)**

* * *

><p>"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis. And it seems he's already making up for lost time," Optimus observed, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, prepare to roll out!"<p>

"Me?" Ratchet stumbled in surprise.

"If we are dealing with Dark Energon, I may well require your expertise. Arcee, Talida," Optimus started.

"Bridge operators. Got it," Arcee and Talida chorused.

"And Talida, no sneaking along," Optimus warned her.

"You should really be saying that to Miko," Arcee laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Miko called out.

"Besides, if I hang back, I can stop the others from sneaking out," Talida shrugged.

"Just be careful out there. Or I won't stop Talida from throwing fireballs up your butt. I'll be helping her," Arcee threatened.

Optimus rolled his eyes jokingly as he kissed Arcee quickly and planted a kiss on top of Talida's head. The girls smiled at each other as they activated the GroundBridge.

"Go get 'em, Bulkhead! Bring the heart!" Miko called from the couch.

Bulkhead smiled and punched both fists together on top of his chassis over his spark chamber. Jack and Raf watched Miko intently. Both of them were worried that she would run off behind the others.

"That's not like Miko to not wanna go," Jack remarked.

"She's definitely up to something," Raf agreed, "And, Jack, Miko's your girlfriend. You kinda need to put a little more trust in her."

"I trust her like I trust Talida: with my life. But I can't help but worry," Jack retorted, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt or killed."

Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet transformed into their vehicular modes and drove deep into the GroundBridge tunnel to break through the barriers of the portal. Miko suddenly smirked and threw her sketchpad and pencils down as she jumped over the couch and began running.

"Making a break!" Jack proclaimed as he began running after her.

Raf and Talida followed him without hesitation. They, too, wanted to stop Miko from following Optimus and the others towards the battle. Eventually, Jack caught up to her by jumping down numerous stairs. He ran into the tunnel and grabbed Miko by her waist.

"Jack!" Miko screeched as she struggled against his tight grip.

"It's not safe!" Jack grunted.

"I'm not going to miss my first Zombie Con throw down!" Miko retorted as she shrugged her way out of his grip.

"Miko, wait!" Talida called out as she ran after her.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Miko dropped her phone on her way through the tunnel to reach the portal and Talida dropped her PGO.

"Great. My girlfriend and my best friend are running off," Jack sighed in frustration as he took off after them.

Raf followed without hesitation. Without Arcee noticing, the four friends disappeared through the portal and found themselves in the Grand Canyon.

* * *

><p>Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet transformed into their bipedal modes upon arrival. They didn't notice Miko, Talida, Jack and Raf run through the portal after them. Miko and Talida immediately began climbing a pile of rocks to get the best view of the action. Without hesitation, Jack and Raf followed them.<p>

"Sweet! Malita's here! Chance for me to kick her aft!" Talida cheered silently.

"That's not Megatron!" Bulkhead protested Optimus' earlier comments.

"Rise, Skyquake! Rise!" Starscream commanded.

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko cried.

"Miko! What were you thinking?" Jack hissed at her.

"She wasn't," Raf piped in.

"Hey! I totally missed out last time! This could be my only chance to take some snaps," Miko remarked as she felt around her pockets for her phone, "My cell phone! I must have dropped it back at base!"

"And I dropped my Portable GroundBridge Operator!" Talida groaned in frustration, "So I can't bridge us back. Arcee's gonna give me an earful for this!"

"Well, well, well," Malita smirked as she suddenly ran off.

"Starscream!" Optimus rumbled as he unfolded his cannon.

"Autobots!" Starscream cursed.

"Stand down!" Optimus growled.

"You stand down!" Starscream retorted.

From his arm, he fired a missile at his Autobot enemies. They immediately jumped in different directions to avoid being hit by the missile itself and the force of the explosion that resulted.

"You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins!" Starscream proclaimed.

Starscream will soon want to change his phrasing. Because Optimus appeared from behind the rock he and Ratchet were hiding behind and fired a shot from his cannon. The shot hit Starscream and blue the bottom half of his arm off. Immediately, he took his arm and hid behind a rock.

"We could just wait. He's grounded," Bulkhead remarked before they took off running towards him.

"Come on. Come on. RISE ALREADY!" Starscream exclaimed impatiently before he heard the sounds of oncoming Autobots, "This is Commander Starscream requesting emergency GroundBridge to my coordinates!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PHONE!"

"AND MY PGO!"

Everyone was surprised at the sound of the two yells. They turned around and noticed that Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf had followed them to the Grand Canyon. Were they surprised? Yes and no.

"How is this my fault?" Jack retorted.

Optimus suddenly gasped as he saw a familiar face approach Talida from behind.

"Oh no!" Bulkhead gasped.

"TALIDA, BEHIND YOU!" Optimus cried.

Optimus' warning came too late. Malita pounced Talida from behind. Thankfully, Talida began blocking her attacks. However, there was one attack she couldn't block. And that attack involved the spear. Talida suddenly gasped in pain at sharp intrusion. She looked down and saw the spear had lodged itself into her stomach.

"TALIDA!" everyone screamed.

Malita ripped the spear out of Talida's stomach, making sure that she enlarged the wound to give her even less time to live. Talida stumbled backwards gasping for pain and clutching her wound until she fell off the edge of the boulder, falling to the sandy ground below. Jack immediately jumped down after her, with Miko and Raf hot on his tail. Optimus went to help them but Bulkhead held him back while Ratchet held Bumblebee back.

"_Base to Optimus. The kids are missing._"

"We have a visual. Send a GroundBridge immediately. And prepare sickbay. Talida's been hurt," Optimus responded to Arcee's incoming call.

"_WHAT?_"

"Come on, Lida," Jack coaxed gently as he scooped her into his arms.

At the same time, two GroundBridges appeared before the Autobots, Starscream and Malita. One was sent by Soundwave to collect Starscream and Malita. The other was sent by Arcee to pick up Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf.

"TWO?" Ratchet gasped before turning to the children, "ENTER OUR GROUNDBRIDGE! GET TALIDA HELP! NOW!"

"Let's go!" Jack cried as he began running with Talida in his arms.

"I'm not abandoning Talida!" Miko swore as she caught up with Jack and Talida.

At the same time as Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf, Starscream and Malita ran into their own GroundBridge portal. Suddenly, something began to happen to them. They started whirring as if building up to an explosion. The energies reached towards one another. This worried Optimus greatly. He wanted to know what this meant for his injured daughter and her friends.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"The dueling GroundBridge portals must be feeding on each other!" Ratchet answered.

"Miko and Talida!" Bulkhead gasped, "We've got to get the kids out of there!"

Bulkhead immediately took off running for the Autobot GroundBridge. Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet remained at the Decepticon GroundBridge. However, when Bulkhead reached the Autobot GroundBridge, there was an explosion that knocked him off of his feet. An explosion followed this from the Decepticon GroundBridge that knocked everyone off of their feet and surrounded them in dust and debris.

* * *

><p>Back aboard the Nemesis, Starscream and Malita flew through the portal and landed on the ground gasping. They looked up and saw a Decepticon done looking at them. Then they realized another problem.<p>

"My arm!" Starscream cried before looking at the Decepticon staring at them, "Not a word about this! TO ANYONE!"

With that said, Starscream walked away. Malita sighed and shrugged to herself.

"And he wonders if there are other reasons why I broke up with him," she sighed before looking at the Decepticon, "What?"

As he walked through the hallways, he ripped the Dark Energon shard from his spark. Clearly, he is not worthy of possessing the Blood of Unicron.

* * *

><p>The dust cleared. Everything slowly became clear for Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf. Jack, Miko and Raf groaned as they slowly came to.<p>

"Are you guys OK?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I think so," Raf groaned as he adjusted her glasses.

"Talida!" Miko cried as she started running.

Jack and Raf immediately began running behind Miko towards their fallen friend. She was lying on her back clutching her stomach as she struggled to breathe without choking on her Enerblood. Jack looked down and saw his shirt stained with blood. Her blood. Immediately, he removed his shirts and pressed them to her wound.

"I can't stop the bleeding!" Jack gasped.

"Here," Miko offered as she took off her belt, "Use this to tie around her waist. It'll keep on pressing the shirt to her stomach and stop the bleeding."

Jack took it without hesitation and began wrapping it around her waist near her wound.

"Jack," Talida choked.

"Shhh. Save your strength," Jack coaxed gently as he ran her fingers through her hair in a brotherly fashion.

"My…board," Talida coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth and onto the ground.

"Her hover board!" Raf realized as he reached down her shirt.

"Hey! Don't get any bright ideas!" Jack threatened.

"She doesn't have any pockets," Raf defended as he pulled a disc apart to reveal a hover board, "We can lay her on here and we can take turns at pulling her along."

"I'll go first," Jack decided as he laid Talida onto the board and applied extra pressure, wincing at her screams of pain, "Sorry."

Suddenly, they heard groaning all around them. They looked around and saw Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet climb to their feet around them.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"I can't be certain. But if two GroundBridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload," Ratchet explained.

"Could? Hello! More like totally did!" Miko retorted, only to have them not hear her.

"The kids made it through, right?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Miko hummed.

"What's he talking about?" Jack wanted to know.

"…ternate…mension," Talida gasped.

"What? What did you say, Lida?" Jack asked.

"…nate…sion…," Talida whispered.

"Lida, you shouldn't talk. You need to save your strength," Jack told her gently.

"Bulkhead! We're right here!" Miko cried.

"Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?" Optimus spoke into his commlink.

"_Negative. You don't see them?_"

"No sign," Ratchet answered.

"What? No sign? OK. Seriously, Bulk!" Miko began saying.

Bulkhead suddenly began walking towards the others. Miko screamed and braced herself to be kicked by Bulkhead's large foot. Only, she didn't feel it. Bulkhead's foot phased right through her. She stumbled backwards and into Jack's arm.

"He went right through you," Jack observed, "We're not alive."

"I don't wanna be a ghost!" Raf screeched.

"Wait. How can we touch each other?" Jack suddenly asked.

"And why is Talida still slowly dying?" Raf added, earning a murderous glare from Jack. _Note to self: watch what you say around Jack when Talida's hurt._

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely. If Starscream and Malita didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination," Ratchet answered as he began walking away.

With Jack pulling the hover board behind him, him, Miko and Raf ran after them. Eventually, they stopped when they realized that their attempts would be futile.

"Another place but in the same place," Raf thought aloud.

"Alter…dimen…," Talida gasped as she grasped Jack's belt loop.

"What are you saying?" Jack asked gently as they all knelt around Talida.

"Alternate…dimension," Talida finally gasped.

"She's right. We must be in some alternate reality. A shadow zone," Raf added.

"Nerd alert!" Miko remarked.

"Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty," Optimus observed.

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet pointed out.

"Another matter for another time. Right now, our only priority is locating Jack, Talida, Miko and Rafael and get Talida to get the medical help she needs," Optimus proclaimed before activating his commlink, "Arcee, bridge us back to base."

Jack, Miko and Raf continued walking around their alternate dimension. Drifting behind them was a weak Talida on her hover board being pulled around by Jack. They were barely in this alternate dimension for five minutes until they encountered another problem. And that problem was Skyquake. Reanimated. They realized that he was slowly walking towards the GroundBridge…and the others.

"ZOMBIE!" Miko yelled as she, Jack and Raf took off running.

"Guys, look out!" Jack called out.

"Bulkhead!" Miko screamed.

"It's right behind you!" Raf cried.

They watched as Skyquake raised his clawed hand to swipe at Bulkhead. However, when he actually made the swipe, he didn't harm the Autobot. Instead, his hand phased right through him. Jack, Miko and Raf froze as they saw this. The Autobots were unfazed and walked through the GroundBridge without a second thought.

"Awesome! It can't touched them either!" Miko cheered.

"If that thing can't touch the bots," Jack started as realization dawned upon him.

"Just like we can't," Miko went on nervously.

"Then we're trapped in a shadow zone with a Decepticon zombie?" Raf finished fearfully.

"If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon!" Miko squeaked.

Skyquake suddenly stood before them and took a swipe at the three humans. However, his swipe wasn't even low enough to hit Jack's head, since he's the taller of the three. Immediately, they took off running. Jack grabbed Talida's hover board and pushed his even weaker best friend along Miko jumped onto the small space near Talida's torso and applied even more pressure to her belt and Jack's shirt, hoping to stop the small amount of Enerblood that continued to leak. Suddenly, Raf tripped on a stray rock and fell to the ground. His glasses flew from his face and landed a few meters across the ground in front of him. Jack got Miko and Talida to safety and immediately took off running to save Raf.

"Come on!" Jack yelled as he picked Raf up and began running.

"Jack, my glasses!" Raf cried.

Jack peaked around from the rock they were hiding behind to look at Raf's glasses that were still lying on the ground. And he also saw Skyquake coming closer.

"Way too dangerous," Jack declared.

"I can't see without them!" Raf told them.

"What are you? 90?" Miko sniped.

"Not helping!" Jack hissed as he saw Talida raise her hand, "Talida, what are you doing?"

Weakly, Talida began trying to use her telekinesis powers to pull the glasses to them. Her strength was dangerously low. But that didn't stop her from trying. She managed to pull the glasses a few feet before she couldn't do it anymore. She rested her arm on her stomach and used her free hand to clutch the hover board underneath her as pain coursed through her. Miko took the opportunity to run out.

"Miko! WAIT!" Jack cried.

Miko ignored her boyfriend's cries. She continued running for the prize. She managed to swipe the glasses before she found Skyquake standing before her. Skyquake lifted his foot and began bringing it down on top of Miko. Jack felt his breath hitch in his throat in fear. First, her lifelong enemy stabs his best friend. And now, his girlfriend is risking her life to retrieve her friend's glasses. He was close to losing his best friend and girlfriend all in one day. Did he like that? NO!

Thankfully for him, Miko jumped and flipped out of the way of the oncoming foot.

"Hoo-yah!" Miko cheered as she ran back.

Jack almost melted in relief. Miko came back with Raf's glasses. She handed them to Raf who immediately put them on before grabbing onto the hover board.

"Raf, climb on," Miko instructed.

As soon as Raf was on the hover board applying even more pressure to Talida's wound, they began running as Skyquake began catching up to them. The situation was getting desperate. They had Skyquake chasing after them as a zombie. And Talida was losing Enerblood by the minute. They were running out of time.

"Maybe we could set a trap. Try to crush it," Miko suggested as they continued running.

"Why? Nothing around here's solid expect for us and the ground!" Raf reminded her.

"We can't run forever!" Miko retorted before gasping, "Maybe we can hide!"

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected to an unintended location, is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates?" Optimus asked desperately.<p>

"If they were lost, Miko would have called me by now and Talida would've made one of them use her PGO to bridge them back!" Bulkhead objected before Bumblebee bleeped him something, "Call them! Yes!"

Bulkhead activated his commlink and went to call Miko's phone. As soon as he did, they heard a familiar ringtone being emitted from within the base. They turned towards the GroundBridge tunnel. He walked over and saw Miko's cell phone and Talida's PGO watch was lying on the ground in the tunnel. Bulkhead groaned in frustration.

"That's why she hasn't called. And that's why they hadn't bridged themselves back," Bulkhead groaned as he held up the phone and PGO.

"Let me try Jack," Arcee immediately suggested.

* * *

><p>Jack and Miko stopped running once they were far enough from Skyquake to be able to stop and try to catch their breaths. Raf continued to apply pressure to Talida's wound. Although, she continued to lose blood as the blood seeped between Jack's shirt, Miko's belt and Raf's fingertips and her occasionally coughing up blood.<p>

"The best thing about zombies: they're slow moving," Miko remarked.

Suddenly, they heard a sound going off. Eventually, it dawned to them what it was.

"Is that your…?" Raf trailed off.

"PHONE!" everyone exclaimed.

Immediately, he dug into his pockets and answered the incoming call.

"Hello? Arcee?" Jack answered.

"Jack! Can you hear me?" Arcee asked worriedly before losing the connection, "Nothing."

"Hello? Arcee!" Jack yelled into the phone before groaning and hanging up, "Nothing."

"Imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy phone reception," Miko remarked sarcastically.

"Wait, guys. Guys, the phone rang. We're getting a signal," Jack pointed out.

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us cause we're moving at hyper speed or something," Raf suggested.

"Do you think they can read us?" Jack asked.

"Te…ing," Talida gasped.

"What did you say, Lida?" Jack demanded as he leaned over her.

"Tex…ing," Talida whispered.

"Tex…ing?" Jack repeated in confusion before everyone realized what she was trying to say.

"Texting!" they exclaimed.

"Text me! If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it!" Miko exclaimed.

Immediately, Jack began texting Miko's phone information about their situation. How they were in a second dimension. How a zombie Skyquake was chasing them. How Talida was rapidly losing blood and needed immediate medical attention. Suddenly, a series of thuds distracted them. Everyone looked behind them and saw Skyquake rapidly approaching them.

"Can you type and run?" Raf asked.

Immediately, they made a run for it. Jack continued typing his text message. Miko continued pushing the hover board they were using as a makeshift gurney. And Raf continued applying pressure to the wound that was slowly killing Talida.

* * *

><p>"We're dealing with fluctuating energy profiles inside a wide distortion field," Ratchet reported, "But it may be possible to back-trace their coordinates."<p>

Behind them on the table, Miko's cell phone was vibrating while her screen flashed. No one noticed.

* * *

><p>"Déjà vu!" Miko observed.<p>

"What?" Jack asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko practically screeched.

"Not really," Jack confessed sheepishly.

"Babe, we just ran in one huge circle!" Miko proclaimed.

Suddenly, Jack, Miko and Raf let out a scream as they ran into an unfamiliar object. Jack landed on his back while Miko landed on top of him, her body flushed against his. Raf and Talida fell off of the hover board from the impact.

"You know, I quite like looking at you from this angle," Jack smirked lustfully at Miko.

Miko rolled her eyes affectionately and kissed him quickly before climbing off of him. Jack groaned quietly to himself, mumbling how Miko was going to be the end of him before sitting upright. He turned and saw Raf on the ground and Talida lying face first. Worried, Jack turned Talida onto her back gently. This would be the first time where Jack would fully take in the sight of his best friend. And honestly, the sight made him sick.

Her brown hair was slick with cold sweat as she went into shock. Her entire body was clammy. Her eyes were closed, revealing her eyelids that had turned purple as well as just underneath her eyes as she began fighting exhaustion. Her skin was sickly pale. Her colour was virtually gone. Her body didn't move at all. That last observation worried Jack. He placed his face over her nose to see if she was breathing. Faint. But she was still breathing. He placed his ear over her chest. He could hear her spark beat. It was weak. But he could still hear it. He sighed in relief, while silently thanking his mum for making him begin attending those first aid classes held at the community center on weekends.

"Sweet!" Miko remarked.

"It must have gotten trapped in the explosion too!" Raf observed.

"Well, if it's solid, we can use it," Jack proclaimed after he placed Talida back on the hover board as they heard Skyquake's approaching footsteps.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Starscream had managed to find his way to the medical lab aboard the Nemesis. Knock Out immediately made him lie on the slab and have him checked out. There was something bugging Knock Out though. And what was bugging him is…how did this happen?<p>

"Uh…Starscream, I don't quite understand how this could have happened," Knock Out confessed rather sheepishly.

"And yet it did! Can you imagine my horror? There I am! Minding my own business when my arm just falls off! Clearly, Megatron inflicted more damage on me then you realized! Doctor…," Starscream growled dangerously.

"Well…on the bright side. This provides an excellent opportunity for an upgrade," Knock Out remarked as he showed Starscream different models of the arms he has in his possession, "Uh…let's see. You can go with a sonic cannon. It's reliable, low-maintenance. Although, it lacks a certain flair. Personally, I prefer the know ray. Has just the right mix of flash and fire power."

"I DON'T WANT A NEW MODEL! I JUST WANT THE SAME ARM I HAD BEFORE!" Starscream snapped.

"But Starscream, your equipment is a bit…obsolete. I'm not sure I have another one lying around," Knock Out admitted, "Of course. We could try to salvage yours. You'd get it, did you?"

"It was…beyond recovery," Starscream answered.

* * *

><p>Through their combined efforts, Jack, Miko and Raf managed to line up Starscream's arm towards the direction Skyquake would be coming from. Talida continued to lie unconscious on the hover board. As soon as Raf helped them line up Starscream's arm, he climbed up onto Talida's hover board to stop the bleeding.<p>

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asked as she searched the arm, "I don't see a trigger."

"Starscream did something with his fingers," Raf recalled.

"We have one shot. We have to make it count," Jack proclaimed.

"I'm ready," Miko nodded.

Together, the two pulled at Starscream's finger and fired the missile at the oncoming Skyquake. The missile exploded, blinding Miko and Jack with a cloud of dust. But they knew that they hit their target. They cheered and Jack twirled Miko around in his arms before kissing her passionately, pulling her closer to his bare chest. He was greatful for the warmth her body gave to his cool chest. However, their happiness was short-lived. Skyquake emerged from the dust, causing everyone to freeze in fear. Electricity cackled from one of the joints in his arm. Eventually, his hand froze off.

_SQUEAK! CLANG!_

The hand came to life on its own, flipping itself onto the tips of its clawed fingers. Something happened that Jack, Miko and Raf would probably never understand. The hand started coming after them…faster than the actual Skyquake.

"Come on! COME ON!" Jack yelled as he began pushing Talida's hover board and they began running.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Miko asked.

And jump! And scale cliff faces!

* * *

><p>Bulkhead walked past the table he had set Miko's phone and Talida's PGO on. After hours of flashing and vibrating, Bulkhead finally noticed that Miko's phone had received a text message from Jack.<p>

"Miko's phone! It wasn't blinking before!" Bulkhead pointed out before reading the text, "It's a message. 'In alternate dimension with zombie. Talida losing blood fast. Help!'"

"Except for Talida's injury, that doesn't sound possible," Arcee shrugged.

Optimus, being the anxious worried father among the team, took this as a way to get his daughter and her friends back. He only hoped that the phone hadn't been blinking for long and that they weren't too late to save her.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the cellphone's signal?" Optimus asked anxiously.

"In a parallel dimensional plane?" Ratchet screeched before answering, "Let's find out."

* * *

><p>Aboard the Nemesis, Starscream was comfortably sleeping on the slab inside the medical lab. The Dark Energon shard rested in his hand lifelessly. Suddenly, as the Nemesis flew over a certain location, the shard purred contently in his hand, startling Starscream from his dreamless oblivion.<p>

"My Dark Energon shard? Pulsing? My warrior lives!" Starscream proclaimed as he disconnected himself and walked out of the medical lab.

"Ah, look what I found in storage. What are you doing?" Knock Out demanded.

"You were right, Knock Out. I'm much too attached to my original appendage. I will retreat it," Starscream decided before walking away.

* * *

><p>"By calculating the relative time delays and ionaspheric distortions, the signal emanated from the exact same location as the original GroundBridge coordinates," Ratchet reported.<p>

"But we already looked for them there!" Bulkhead objected.

"Perhaps. But NOT in the correct dimensional phase as their message stated," Ratchet retorted, "But if I can recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event, I might be able to generate a rescue portal, allowing passage from their dimension-."

"Back to base?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"No! We're talking about interdimensional travel here, Bulkhead! Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far too risky!" Ratchet retorted.

"Everybody knows that," Arcee piped in.

"If the coordinates aren't precisely the same, who knows where the humans and Talida could wind up?" Ratchet snapped.

* * *

><p>"Aw come on!" Miko moaned as they found themselves at Starscream's arm once again, "This place is like one big merry-go-round!"<p>

"SKYQUAKE! YOUR MASTER SUMMONS YOU!"

"How did that freak get in our dimension?" Miko screeched as they saw Starscream approach them.

"He didn't. He can't see us," Jack reminded her.

"Guys, Talida's pulse is fainter!" Raf called out.

"We're losing her faster," Jack realized as he began hyperventilating.

"Hey. Babe, babe, babe, babe. You freaking out is not gonna help her, OK?" Miko cooed gently as she calmed him down, "And besides, we have to run…some more."

Immediately, they began running again…well, Miko just ran. Raf knelt on the hover board to keep Talida with them and Jack was pushing the hover board. Suddenly, they stopped as they saw a portal in front of them.

"A GroundBridge?" Raf exclaimed in surprise.

"That's gotta be our way out of here!" Jack proclaimed.

"The Autobots saw our text!" Miko cheered.

"What? Mine or theirs?" Starscream pondered aloud concerning the GroundBridge before them.

"We go through, we run smack into Starscream!" Raf pointed out, "If we don't…"

"We're zombie down," Jack finished, "And either way, we don't get Talida help soon, she'll bleed out."

"Option three: we keep running in circles," Miko piped in.

"Follow my lead," Jack instructed, "Raf, jump off and shut down the hover board when I tell you to."

Raf jumped off and Jack scooped Talida into his arms once again. Immediately, Raf shut down the hover board.

"Put the disc in my back pocket," Jack instructed before Raf did so, "NOW!"

The three took off running for the GroundBridge portal. They only prayed that this would work. Yelling, they jumped into the portal and rolled out in between Starscream's legs. Immediately, they took off running again.

"Humans?" Starscream gasped in surprise, "Where did you vermin-? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Skyquake's hand ran out of the portal after Jack, Miko, Raf and the unconscious Talida. Starscream screamed like a girl as the hand grabbed his face and knocked him to the ground.

"THIS ISN'T MINE! UNHAND ME!"

As Jack, Miko and Raf continued to run with the unconscious Talida in Jack's arms, another GroundBridge opened before them, causing them to freeze in their paths. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee practically ran out of the portal worriedly. They virtually melted in relief when they saw the children standing before them. But the relief was immediately replaced with worry when they saw Talida unconscious in Jack's arms.

"Talida, Jack, Miko, Rafael," Optimus greeted.

"Autobots again?" Starscream screeched as he threw Skyquake's arms aside, "Requesting emergency GroundBridge NOW!"

* * *

><p>Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, everyone was relieved that the ordeal was over. Jack, Miko and Raf all sat around the makeshift bed they had made for Talida. Ratchet had her hooked up to an IV drip, a bag of Enerblood and an oxygen mask on her face. Already, she was starting to look better. She had a bandage wrapped around her stomach and Arcee had changed her into a pair of sky blue tracksuit pants and a sky blue training bra. Her skin colour slowly returned to normal and she no longer had purple eyes.<p>

"Look. If you're gonna blame anybody, blame me," Miko said to Optimus.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?" Jack teased, earning a slap on the back of the head from his girlfriend, "I was joking, baby!"

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough. We are just glad you are all safe," Optimus smiled.

"Are we still in an alternate dimension? Because Optimus has never smiled," Bulkhead remarked.

"We've seen him smile," Arcee and Talida retorted.

"And I guess it was a good thing you dropped this," Bulkhead laughed as he held up Miko's cell phone, "Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah. That's OK. I think that after today, I pretty much have Zombie Con close-up seared into my brain," Miko remarked.

"Among other things," Jack smirked.

"Jack, get your mind out of the gutter," Talida instructed.

"Yes, Lida," Jack immediately responded like a soldier, causing everyone – even Optimus – to laugh.

* * *

><p>"What happened? Megatron pound you like scrap metal again?" Knock Out asked as he worked to repair Starscream's latest injuries.<p>

"I would rather not discuss it!" Starscream snapped.

"Really, Starscream, you need to take better care of yourself," Knock Out grumbled before suddenly asking, "Didn't you retrieve your limb?"

No. He didn't. Skyquake approached Starscream's arm which was still lying on the ground in the alternate dimension Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf had recently escaped from. He picked up the arm, thinking that it was his own. He tried to stick it on. But it wouldn't stick. So he simply tossed it aside.

And to the knowledge of everyone who possesses the knowledge of Starscream losing his arm, they don't know if Starscream ever recovered his arm…

"_Night creatures call!  
>And the dead start to walk in their masquerade!<br>__There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien in time!  
><em>_(They're open wide…) This is the end of your life…_

_They're out to get you. There's demons closing in on every side.  
><em>_They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial.  
><em>_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together.  
><em>_All thru the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen.  
><em>_I'll make you see…_

_That this is Thriller! Thriller Night!  
>'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try!<br>__Girl, this is Thriller! Thriller Night!  
><em>_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, Thriller here tonight…_

'_Cause this is Thriller! Thriller Night!  
><em>'_Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try!  
><em>_Thriller! Thriller Night!  
><em>_So let me hold you tight and share this killer Thriller!_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight…_

_Darkness falls across the land.  
><em>_The midnight hour is close at hand.  
><em>_Creatures crawl in search of blood.  
><em>_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood._

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight! Ooh, baby!  
><em>_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight! Oh darlin'!  
><em>_Thriller Night! Baby! Ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air.  
><em>_The funk of forty thousand years.  
><em>_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb.  
><em>_Are closing in to seal your doom…_

_And though you fight to stay alive.  
><em>_Your body starts to shiver.  
><em>_For no mere mortal can resist.  
><em>_The evil of the thriller._

_*insert Megatron's evil laughter here*_"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Now THIS was an interesting chapter. Can't wait till the next one though. Because…it's OPERATION: BREAKDOWN! WHOO! MECH IS BACK! Wait. MECH IS BACK? That's gonna be hard for me to write. For some reason, I just cannot grasp MECH well enough to write them for this story. However, if they were in the series more often, I wouldn't have trouble. But…seriously. Am I one to shy away from a challenge? HELL NO!<strong>

**Well, hasta la vista, baby!**


	18. Operation: Breakdown

**Hello, my loyal readers! It feels so good to be back. And…guess what? There's a wedding going on in a future chapter! That's right, everyone! One of the couples in this story is getting married! WHOO! And I think you know which couple I'm talking about! Anyway, I'm mentioning this now because… *****drum roll***** YOU'RE ALL INVITED TO THE CEREMONY! WHOO! Yes! You are all invited to the ceremony! You just have to say in your reviews whether or not you guys want to be there in the ceremony.**

**While I'm on that, I have a HUGE favor to ask you. I need you to help me decide who is going to give the bride away on the big day. You'll find out the plans for the wedding throughout the story. I'll give you details as we go. And at the end of the chapter, when I give a HUGE hint as to which couple is going to get married and who is going to be the person who marries them.**

**Speaking of reviews, REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**Whoa! 2 many reviews sorry Icegirl 4 review 2 much ***__**gives candy to her**__*** i thought my review thingy didnt work rite. Anyways! When is partners? Or i guess? Updatd sooon!**_

_**Clarion: cool chp keep the good work up! C ya**_

**I still have a few chapters or so to go before I'm up to Partners. Sorry! Oh! Clarion! With the wedding, I can't have you there because you don't appear until two chapters later. But I can have you watch the wedding from a distance. Is that alright? I don't mean to offend you. Because if I did have you there, the story would be out of whack. Thanks for the review! Oh! Before you go, here are some pasta dishes. Do you want spaghetti bolognaise, lasagna, spinach and ricotta ravioli or cannelloni?**

**Sailor Shinzo: (chapter 16) **_**Sorry I didn't review this chapter when you update the story. I've go ttrouble with the Internet connection. Anyway, Megatron alive! Not good.**_

**I get what you mean. The world is screwed, as we know it! Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**(Chapter 17) **_**I guess Talida's gonna be okay, right? Hope you update it soon. Sorry I didn't review the previous chapter in time for this chapter.**_

**That's OK. I understand. My Internet is almost always stuffing up. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Whoa jazz did to many reviews! O_O anyways Clarion can be use for anything. Since he was my creation I gave him to Jazz for her birthday. Arcee is a tough girl she can handle anything that why jazzy loves her so much. oh and you boyfriend Kris is ganna have is own fanfiction account he wants the pen name xxxXKnifesNinjaXxxx dork. Ah my bro can't do nothing rite. If Clarion in this story more action and drama. Icegirl trust me you ganna thank Clarion Sylavania for this. **_

**Jazz is cool. He's already apologized. Thanks for the heads up about Clarion. And that's one of the reasons why I love Arcee too. And…she and Optimus make a cute couple. Thanks for the review! And I'll keep an eye out for Kris. **

**Rachelle Prime: ***_**Gets hit in the head with angry bird* OW? That really hurt, srry 'bout the misunderstanding jazz. Hey Icegirl, I was wondering if you could add my OC too? Also, I made brownies! *gives brownies* Here's her info:**_

_**Name:Rachelle Prime**_

_**Age:10**_

_**Race:Techno Organism**_

_**(She hasn't gotten her powers yet) Powers: Immobilization, Fire, Ice, Water and Invisibility**_

_**Bio: The missing Prime. Can be very dangerous sometimes, loves explosions, black hair in a ponytail to the side, pale skin with freckles, baby blue eyes, wears a purple and black shirt with jean shorts and black converse, has 3 scars, and is a very stealthy ninja. Thxs!**_

**Ummmm…I don't know if I can fit her in the story. But…I'm gonna be writing my own season 2. I can see if I can fit her in there. Thanks for the review! And the brownies! Here's some homemade ice cream *hands ice cream***

**Oh! Shoutout to Jazz Prime the new Prime, Angel of all Decepticons, xxxXKnifesNinjaXxxx Sailor Shinzo, and Rachelle Prime, wanna band together and write our own season 2 whilst incorporating some of season 2's ideas (like, obviously, having Optimus regain his memories)? PM me if you're interested. We can find ways to have our own OCs appear in the episodes, create our own ideas together. We can write an episode each. And two or all of us can band together for a two-part episode. So again. PM me if you want to do it. And…do you think I should find a way to kill off Malita or something?**

**OK. This is Operation: Breakdown. Which means that we have the following chapters left:**

**1. Crisscross  
><strong>**2. Metal Attraction  
><strong>**3. A Thousand Years  
><strong>**4. Rock Bottom  
><strong>**5. Partners  
><strong>**6. Never Let You Go  
><strong>**7. T.M.I  
><strong>**8. Stronger, Faster  
><strong>**9. One Shall Fall  
><strong>**10. One Shall Rise Part 1  
><strong>**11. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**12. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**© Transformers: Prime rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime rightfully belongs to me.**

_**Go the Distance**_** belongs to Michael Bolton and his respective record label. (But I'm using Lucas Grabeel's cover version from DisneyMania 5.)**

**About the song I chose, I had a hard time finding a good song and…yeah. I've been meaning to use this one for a while. It kinda suits them, doesn't it? OMG! I SERIOUSLY NEED TO MAKE A FAN VIDEO FOR TRANSFORMERS PRIME TO THIS SONG! Or Closer to the Edge. Or one of the Linkin Park songs that were used in the films...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I have often dreamed,<br>__Of a far off place.  
><em>_Where a hero's welcome,  
><em>_Would be waiting for me._

_Where the crowds would cheer,  
><em>_When they see my face.  
><em>_And a voice keeps saying,  
><em>_This is where I'm meant to be…_

_I'll be there someday!  
><em>_I can go the distance!  
><em>_I will find my way!  
><em>_If I can be strong!_

_I know ev'ry mile,  
><em>_Will be worth my while!  
><em>_When I go the distance,  
><em>_I'll be right where I belong…_"

The place is deserted. Has been deserted for years. The swings creaked as they swung with the wind. Cars were abandoned along the damaged roads. Buildings were worn down and filled with dust and equally worn furniture after being vacant for so long. Even the dark clouds suited the mood. The town hasn't been popular because of the volcanic activity in the area. The humans deemed it a dangerous place, so they left without hesitation. So it's safe to say that no one would find themselves in this abandoned town…

Well, no HUMAN would find themselves here. No one said anything about aliens.

Bulkhead and Breakdown stumbled upon the town during their little encounter. The plus side for them: no human would notice the damage they would cause. Or…they WILL notice the damage and they just won't bother fixing the damage. The town hasn't been in suitable living condition for years. No point in maintenance. So they wouldn't care that Bulkhead crumbled one side of the building because Breakdown knocked him into the building with his hammer.

"Bulkhead. Imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere while tracking a stray Energon signal," Breakdown remarked.

"Yeah, Breakdown. It must be your lucky day!" Bulkhead gritted as he charged at his longtime enemy.

Breakdown was ready for his attack. The two of them laced hands and began a game of Mercy!

"Where's your pet human? How about when I'm finished with you, I pay her a visit?" Breakdown suggested.

Well, if Breakdown was trying to push Bulkhead's buttons, his plan worked. Bulkhead pushed with all of his might and tackled Breakdown to the ground. Breakdown seemed to be amused by Bulkhead's quick reactions to his threat.

"So, the wrecker's got a soft spot," Breakdown tormented.

Bulkhead unfolded his hammer from his arm and went to smash Breakdown's head in. However, Breakdown rolled out of the way and the hammer hit the dirt ground instead. Taking his chance, Breakdown stood up and swung his hammer at Bulkhead. Metal hammers smashed into metal heads and Bulkhead was sent flying. He landed on the ground dazed. His mind was swimming from the hit courtesy of Breakdown, who began to loom over him. Ready to make the kill.

"As much as I'll miss our little reunions, hammer time," Breakdown sneered as he swung his arm back.

But before he could attempt to knock Bulkhead's head off, electricity was shot from the air. The shot hit Breakdown and he screamed as the electricity worked its magic and knocked him out cold. Before Bulkhead faded into unconsciousness, he saw helicopters flying above them. Dozens of helicopters. Bulkhead finally passed out. But not without making the following realization:

MECH has returned.

And returning with MECH is the commander of the smart, relentless team himself.

Silas.

"Sir, we only have the resources to transport one," one of his agents reported to him.

"Take the victor," Silas instructed.

*theme starts here*

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Down an unknown road,  
><em>_To embrace my fate.  
><em>_Though the road may wander,  
><em>_It will lead me to you._

_And a thousand years,  
><em>_Would be worth the wait.  
><em>_It may take a lifetime.  
><em>_But somehow, I'll see it through…_

_And I won't look back!  
><em>_I can go the distance!  
><em>_And I'll stay on track!  
><em>_No! I won't accept defeat!_

_It's an uphill slope!  
><em>_But I won't lose hope!  
><em>_Till I go the distance!  
><em>_And my journey is complete…_"

"_Marco! Marco! MARCO!_"

Bulkhead groaned as he slowly broke through the barriers of unconsciousness and found himself in harsh reality once again. A sound stirred him from his oblivion. And that sound was a voice coming in through his commlink. And that voice belonged to…

"Miko," Bulkhead groaned.

"_Nnnnnr! You're supposed to say polo!_"

Suddenly, Bulkhead bolted upright. He suddenly remembered what happened. Breakdown going for the kill. Breakdown getting shot unconscious. Helicopters… MECH!

But when Bulkhead looked around, the place was completely deserted. Just like it was before he had that little encounter with his old Decepticon arch nemesis. Bulkhead realized that he would have to report MECH's return and Breakdown's capture to Optimus and the others back at Autobot Outpost Omega One. So he decided to go now before MECH had the chance to return and take him as well!

"Miko, let Ratchet know I need a GroundBridge," Bulkhead requested.

* * *

><p>"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus reprimanded Bulkhead as Ratchet fixed his arm.<p>

"Breakdown jumped me! I knew I could take him!" Bulkhead retorted, before groaning in pain as Ratchet continued to mend his injury.

"Stay still," Ratchet instructed, "You're worse than Talida was when she was getting her stitches out."

"I'm ticklish around that area! Just ask Jack! We used to have tickle wars all the time when we were kids!" Talida recalled.

"And you still don't have them now?" Arcee teased with a smirk.

"We have wrestling matches, Arcee. Not tickle wars…sometimes," Talida grumbled.

"But we should see the other guy! Right, Bulk?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Uh…yeah. About that," Bulkhead started nervously.

"You DIDN'T torch him?" Miko pouted.

"Not exactly. I figured you all did," Bulkhead confessed, earning a hum of disappointment from Miko, "When I came to, Breakdown was just…gone. I remember hearing a copter. Maybe it was Agent Fowler."

"Not me," Fowler declined as he walked in.

"$20 says it was MECH!" Talida immediately challenged.

"You're on, kid. Show me where this 'Con-napping occurred," Fowler requested.

* * *

><p>"Lord Megatron, I fear Breakdown has gone missing," Starscream reported.<p>

"The Autobots?" Megatron guessed.

"According to surveillance by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave, Breakdown was abducted by humans," Starscream corrected.

"Your point?" Megatron demanded impatiently.

"The strongest recommendation is we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage," Starscream suggested.

"Breakdown is on his own," Megatron proclaimed.

"Master?" Starscream inquired after exclamations in protest.

"If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him," Megatron declared.

"But Breakdown is a key player in our-," Starscream stopped short when Megatron gave him the look that said, 'Don't-mess-with-me,-ya-fool!', "Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron…for now."

* * *

><p>Breakdown groaned as he came to from the land of his destructive dreams. He didn't recognize his brand new surroundings that greeted his yellow optics. However, deep down, he knew of the danger they possess. He saw machines. Drilling machines.<p>

"What?" Breakdown grunted as he saw that metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles pinned him down.

He fought against them. Trying to break free from his binds and inflict harm to whoever did this to him. Whoever took him away from finishing Bulkhead. Whoever actually had the nerve the capture him and hold him hostage. Whoever had the nerves and capabilities to conduct their little…_experiments_ on him later on.

However, all of his efforts didn't amount to anything. So he just…gave up fighting. Well…until Silas and fellow members of MECH stepping into the room.

"Filthy fleshlings! Who do you think you are?" Breakdown demanded.

"We are MECH. And I am Silas," Silas answered.

"Release me now and I will let you live!" Breakdown vowed.

"I'm afraid you are far too valuable to us," Silas informed him, causing Breakdown to laugh.

"Megatron will never pay a ransom," Breakdown scoffed. He knew his master well enough to know that if humans captured him, he wouldn't even bother forming a rescue team.

"Oh, you misunderstand. We don't want a ransom. We want only you. _All of you_," Silas corrected.

* * *

><p>"This is where we picked up Bulkhead," Ratchet reported to Agent Fowler.<p>

"I don't have my wallet on me. I'll pay you later," Fowler promised Talida.

"So it WAS MECH," Talida realized.

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia. Much of it was abandoned 20 years ago when its volcano first erupted. My Intel reported MECH activity there earlier today," Fowler explained.

"MECH? You mean those techy guys?" Miko repeated in disbelief.

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet," Ratchet added.

"They must have tracked one of us there," Bulkhead realized.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Miko asked.

"What's it matter? They can have him," Arcee scoffed.

"I'm with ya there," Talida agreed, earning bleeps from Bumblebee and a laugh from Bulkhead.

"Yeah. Dragged off by humans," Bulkhead laughed, "Guess I softened him up for 'em."

"Yeah," Miko hummed as she looked away.

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous GroundBridge coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown," Optimus proclaimed.

"WHAT?" Ratchet spluttered.

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Arcee objected.

"Are you out of your fragging mind?" Talida practically screeched while Bumblebee bleeped his own objections.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care," Bulkhead agreed with everyone's objections, "Let the 'Cons rescue their own."

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy," Optimus shook his head.

"O…K. But this is Breakdown we're talking about," Arcee continued to object.

"Sometimes, we must rise above ourselves for the greater good," Optimus recited.

"Aw, what's that supposed to mean? Breakdown's gonna be greatful and go all soft and join the cause?" Bulkhead scoffed.

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even THEY possess the potential for change," Optimus retorted.

"I KNEW where this was headed!" Bulkhead grumbled.

"By the greater good, I meant human kind," Optimus corrected, "MECH presents a clear and present danger."

"Prime's right, two-ton. We know MECH's obsessed with obtaining groundbreaking technology," Fowler piped in.

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," Optimus proclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Full disclosure: we intend to tear you apart. Break you down, if you will," Silas warned to his struggling captive, "And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry."<p>

With the click of his fingers, one of MECH's scientists climbed on top of Breakdown's chassis. The drills that they had set up earlier moved even closer to Breakdown's plating. If Breakdown wasn't scared before, he sure is now.

"I'm afraid that you won't survive the process. So thank you in advance for your sacrifice," Silas thanked as he walked down the stairs, "MECH is very much in your debt."

"You are making a very big mistake, little man. When I'm finished with you, they'll have to scrape you off the floor!" Breakdown threatened.

"Since you evidently aren't squeamish, I'll allow you to watch. Are those pain receptors disabled?" Silas asked as he crouched next to Breakdown's head, glancing at the scientist as he nodded to indicate his answer, "Good. Then he won't make as much noise. Open him up."

Now, Breakdown is more than scared. He is TERRIFIED! And his fear only escalated as the scientist guided a drill close to his optic. Too close for his liking. All he saw was sparks from the drill drilling into his optic before everything just went…

Dark.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bulk! You gotta go with!" Miko cried as she ran towards Bulkhead.<p>

"Don't wanna!" Bulkhead grumbled like a 5-year-old who had been caught trying to steal a cookie before dinner.

"Bulkhead," Optimus started.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I just can't do it," Bulkhead apologized.

"I support your choice," Optimus reassured him.

"What?" Bulkhead and Miko spluttered.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgment may be clouded. And thus, jeopardize the mission. Besides, the Decepticon may be in more need of a medic then another warrior," Optimus pointed out as Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida on her hover board approached him at the GroundBridge portal.

"Locked and loaded, Optimus," Ratchet reported as he stood next to him.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus instructed.

With the infamous phrase spoken aloud, Optimus transformed into his vehicular mode and rolled out. Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet immediately followed suite. Talida shot Miko and Bulkhead an apologetic look before following them on her hover board. Once Talida broke through the barriers of the portal, the GroundBridge deactivated by itself. Bulkhead was saddened a little by the lost chance to follow. But no one was as upset as Miko is at this present time. Honestly, she's disappointed in Bulkhead for not wanting to rescue Breakdown. And she had a hard time making Bulkhead see things from her point of view.

"Fine. Happy hunting!" Bulkhead grumbled, earning a groan in frustration from Miko, "Uh…what do you say? Wreature double feature?"

"Sure," Miko shrugged unenthusiastically.

"Whoa-ho! I'm in!" Fowler cheered, earning strange looks from Bulkhead and Miko.

* * *

><p>Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Talida arrived at the area in Eastern Russia where MECH had kidnapped Breakdown hours before. Immediately upon arrival, the Autobots transformed into their bipedal forms and unfolded their cannons from their arms. Talida hovered on her hover board next to Optimus' leg and her lower arms were glowing blue flames. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she was using her fire or ice powers. But she would find out when she actually using them.<p>

"No signs of life. Human or Cybertronian," Optimus observed.

"Skid marks!" Talida called out, earning bleeps of suggestions from Bumblebee.

"Forget the tracks, you two. I'm picking up a faint Energon signal three clicks north-by-northwest," Ratchet reported.

"Breakdown," Optimus rumbled.

"But we shouldn't be getting a reading unless…," Arcee trailed off.

"His Energon's been spilled," Ratchet finished Arcee's sentence.

* * *

><p>Hold up! Since when do the Autobots have a drunken sailor with emphysema? Oh wait! That's just Fowler! Sprawled on the couch with a parody of <em>King Kong vs. Godzilla<em> playing on the television snoring his head off. Bulkhead was engrossed in the movie. Miko, however, let her disappointment in Bulkhead overcome her enjoyment of this kind of movies.

"_Dinolizard vs. 5-Headed Ape_. You're missing the smack down," Bulkhead remarked.

"No. YOU'RE missing the smack down," Miko retorted bitterly.

"Huh?" Bulkhead hummed in confusion.

"What stinks is Breakdown's YOUR arch enemy. Not Optimus'. And definitely not MECH's," Miko proclaimed as she climbed up a ladder to see eye-to-optic with Bulkhead.

Bulkhead sighed before saying, "Miko, you don't understand. Breakdown and me; we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am NOT rescuing him, OK? Not now! Not ever!"

"Duh! You don't need to bro-mance him, Bulk! You just need to beat him!" Miko retorted.

"Uh…what?" Bulkhead stuttered in confusion.

"No rescue, no rematch," Miko winked.

Bulkhead finally caught on to what Miko was trying to tell him all night. Eventually, he broke his gaze from Miko to the GroundBridge tunnel nearby. After just one look, he had made his decision. And he certainly wasn't going to regret his decision later on.

And the decision he had made was to rescue his longtime arch nemesis.

When he drove out of the portal, he transformed into his bipedal mode and scanned the area. When he found the tire tracks Ratchet had dismissed earlier, he transformed into his vehicular mode once again and followed the tracks.

* * *

><p>Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Talida continued to follow the Energon signal. The further they went into the area, the louder and faster the beeping became.<p>

"This way," Ratchet said before he continued walking.

Scouting training immediately kicked in for Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida (Arcee and Bumblebee gave her training) as they snuck around the place with their guns out and ready. When it was safe, Arcee and Talida nodded at Bumblebee and ran off to scout ahead while Optimus and Ratchet slowly followed along behind them.

"Readings coming from right…here," Ratchet read.

"Guys!" Talida called out.

Everyone turned to where Talida was pointing. At the center of what was once a statue was a familiar part of a certain Cybertronian's body.

"Breakdown's eye!" Ratchet gasped.

"Now that's just sick," Talida groaned as she tried to suppress the urge to vomit, "Ugh. I knew I shouldn't have had that cheeseburger with Jack for lunch today."

"MECH," Bulkhead growled as he saw one of their cars drive.

He saw the car drive into the train tunnel that MECH was using to hold Breakdown captive. Knowing that there would be trouble waiting for him inside, he unfolded his arm cannon and cautiously walked inside.

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked as she saw Ratchet plug in Breakdown's optic into his Energon scanner.

"The optic recessors might have obtained the final images seen," Ratchet answered as he worked his magic and images of Silas filled the screen.

"What do you know? Weird science wins again," Arcee remarked.

"I don't know. I doubt that these are the last images Breakdown's optic received. I think Silas turned this into a two-way feed in order to communicate with us," Talida observed.

"_Well, well, Optimus Prime. A pleasure to set us on you again._"

"Told ya," Talida boasted.

"Talida's our best asset when it comes to talking to our enemies. So let her handle this," Ratchet advised Optimus.

"_And young Talida Prime. MECH's favorite…uh, what do you call people like you? Techno-organics?_"

"I hate it when I'm right," Talida grumbled, "So I'm guessing you're Silas."

"_In the flesh. But being that our captive is not one of yours, I have to admit. I was expecting Megatron._"

"Not this time, Silas. In the situation you have placed us under tonight, both Autobot and Decepticon share a common enemy," Talida proclaimed.

"_You see, Miss Prime, you and MECH have something in common. We are anything BUT common. Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your family's biomechanics, as you can see. Although, Breakdown himself can't see well anymore._"

"I think I speak behalf on everyone here when I say that we don't fear you, Silas," Talida sneered.

"_You are a brave youngling, Miss Prime. MECH can give you credit for that. However, you and your family should fear us. In fact, I would strongly urge that you don't stand your ground._"

"What are you getting at?" Talida demanded, "What do you want with us?" **(AN: For this, they have longer so Talida can talk to Silas longer. And about Talida's 'I hate it when I'm right' remark, she mentioned something off-document about how MECH might know about her not being fully human.)**

"_Information. You, your family; in fact, your entire race holds valuable information that could help us by providing advancements in weaponry._"

"Your cause is a worthless one, Silas. You don't know what would happen if you try to utilize our technology. In the wrong hands, who knows what can happen?" Talida asked rhetorically, "MECH will be putting billions of lives in danger, Silas."

"_Prices have to be paid for the future of technology, my dear. You are a sixteen-year-old girl. And you just happen to be an intelligent sixteen-year-old, Miss Prime. I think you're smart enough to put two and two together._"

At first, Talida was confused. Then she looked down and saw bright red numbers. She watched the numbers flick from ten to nine and even lower. That was when she realized what was going on.

"Oh scrap!" Talida cursed.

"It's a trap!" Optimus declared.

"Would this be a roll out kind of trap?" Arcee asked nervously.

"Run! Now! Let's go!" Talida cried as she flew away.

The others immediately transformed into their vehicular modes and drove at speeds regular Earth vehicles could only achieve in their wildest dreams. They had barely managed to drive past the entrance with the missing gates before the bomb detonated. The force of the explosion knocked everyone back. Thankfully, no one was hurt. The four Cybertronians transformed into their bipedal modes and skidded to a stop a few feet back. Arcee stumbled a little bit so Optimus grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against his chassis. Together, the two caught Talida and her hover board.

"So…any idea where they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?" Arcee asked as she tried and successfully regained her ability to be coherent.

"It's like you're reading my mind," Talida remarked as she jumped from Optimus' hand onto her waiting hover board.

"Once upon a time, you used to love sitting on my hand," Optimus grumbled.

"And I still do. Then I got a hover board," Talida retorted cheekily before flying off.

"She gets that from her mother," Optimus mumbled.

"Actually, she gets that from you," Arcee corrected with an affectionate smile and a kiss to the jawline.

* * *

><p>MECH had done considerable damage to Breakdown as they drilled their way into his proto-form. His left optic was missing and parts of his form were beginning to show wear and tear due to the work they have been doing on the Decepticon.<p>

"Enjoying the view? Ironically, your rescuers may be in more pieces than you are," Silas remarked.

"Decepticons don't break that easy!" Breakdown retorted.

"Who said they were Decepticons?" Silas countered.

"That doesn't make sense. Autobots wouldn't come to rescue me," Breakdown denied.

_BANG! … BANG!_

Those clanging sounds immediately distracted the scientists from their work. They had heard that the town was abandoned because of the volcanic activity. They knew of the possibilities of the volcano erupting with them inside. And yet, they still chose this place to set up their operations and to hold Breakdown. One of the scientists immediately turned to the security footage displayed on the screen. They saw that the garage was being pounded as someone tried to come in.

Agents immediately ran for the front line, ready to stop the intruder. But this is one intruder who has bulletproof skin and isn't even human.

The intruder is Bulkhead

"MARCO!" Bulkhead called as he barged in and began swinging his hammers at the MECH operatives before him, "You're supposed to say Polo!"

"More quest for the mill," Silas whispered as he walked down the stairs.

After taking care of the agents who tried to stop him on his way in, Bulkhead walked into the area where the operations on Breakdown were taking place. Hearing the sounds of stomping, Breakdown looked up and saw Bulkhead approaching him with his hammer and cannon unfolded on his arms. Initially, Breakdown thought that Bulkhead was here to kill him. And he didn't blame him. After everything he had done to him, he wouldn't be surprised if he did kill him.

"It must be your lucky day," Bulkhead remarked as he folded his hammer and cannon back into his arms and clenched his fist.

Breakdown closed his eye and prepared for the blow from his arch nemesis. However, he didn't feel the blow. Instead, he felt his wrists being freed. When he opened his eye, he saw Bulkhead breaking the cuffs off him, freeing his enemy.

"What are you doing?" Breakdown demanded.

"Getting you out of here," Bulkhead answered as he held out his hand, "Yeah. I don't believe it either."

Breakdown didn't believe it like Bulkhead. Nonetheless, he appreciated the kind gesture. He grabbed Bulkhead's hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet.

"Can you walk?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think so," Breakdown answered as he closed up his chest plates.

Around them, red lights flashed and alarms began going off, alerting all MECH personnel of their plans to escape. Bulkhead knew the two of them had to act fast. Otherwise Breakdown would be losing a lot more than his remaining optic and Bulkhead didn't even DARE to think about what they would do to him.

"Can you run?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Never run when you can fight," Breakdown retorted as he unfolded his hammer.

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me?" Bulkhead requested as he moved the hammer from his face.

With that said, they took off running. When they found themselves at the entrance to the tunnel, they were immediately met with gunfire from MECH operatives. Fortunately for Breakdown and Bulkhead, their metal alloy plating protected them from the harm of the bullets, which just rebounded and threatened to bring harm to the people who fired them in the first place.

"Wreature double feature coming at ya!" Bulkhead remarked as he began swinging his hammer at them.

Once they ran out of the tunnel, the two folded their hammers back into their arms. However, when they did, they were met by more gunfire from more MECH operatives. Mixing in with the gunfire from the ground were missile launches from the air. Breakdown decided that enough was enough. A cannon appeared on top of his right shoulder and he began firing shots at the MECH cars. One car swerved out of control after a blast and crashed into a power line pole.

"Do you have some sort of escape plan?" Breakdown asked Bulkhead.

"Yep. But you're not gonna like it," Bulkhead answered before activating his commlink, "Bulkhead to Optimus. Rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of backup."

Bulkhead was right. Breakdown didn't like Bulkhead's escape plan. But right now, he didn't care. All that mattered was getting as far away from MECH as possible. Even if it meant teaming up with his longtime arch nemesis.

An idea forming in his head, Breakdown grabbed one of the MECH cars and threw the green vehicle at the oncoming black MECH helicopter. The two exploded upon impact. Bulkhead continued to do what he did best: breaking things. Eventually, the number of MECH operatives was beginning to overwhelm them. And even more MECH operatives are rapidly approaching. Silas was the pilot of one of the oncoming helicopters. The weapon stationed on the undercarriage of the helicopter was beginning to charge. And it was aimed at Breakdown. Luckily, Breakdown managed to avoid that shot among others. Bulkhead, however, wasn't as fortunate as his Decepticon foe. The shots from MECH were beginning to wear him down. So Silas began to fire at Bulkhead.

However, he missed. Breakdown pushed Bulkhead out of the way, tackling him to the ground. He figured that since Bulkhead saved his metal aft from MECH, there was no reason why he wouldn't return the favor and save HIS metal aft.

Within seconds, the two were up once again and swinging at any MECH operative who had the guts to attempt to bring him harm. Silas watched the attack from above. He went to fire again. But the pilot stopped him.

"Sir, incoming bogies!" he reported.

"All units, disengage and initiate Omega protocols," Silas instructed into the radio.

For those who are wondering what Silas means by initiating Omega protocols, they translate to 'STOP FIRING AT THOSE METAL ASSES AND RETREAT!' However, it still didn't stop Bulkhead and Breakdown from swinging their hammers at them as they drove or flew off, obviously treasuring their lives. Hearing a sound in the air, Breakdown realized that it was the sound of jets.

"Your backup?" Breakdown guessed.

Breakdown was partially correct. Backup was indeed arriving. However, it wasn't the backup Bulkhead had called for. It was Breakdown's backup, although he never called for backup because he knew that Megatron would never offer assistance because he deems that Breakdown had allowed himself to be captured by humans, who are weaker and smaller than him. And the leader of the rescue team is…

"Commander Starscream," Breakdown greeted in surprise.

"Consorting with the enemy, Breakdown?" Starscream tormented.

"But Bulkhead got me out of there!" Breakdown defended.

"Many spark-felt thanks, Autobot. Now destroy him," Starscream instructed.

"But!" Breakdown began objecting.

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon?" Starscream cut him short, "No? THEN BE DONE WITH IT ALREADY!"

Breakdown turned to face his enemy who had become his savior recently. Sure. Breakdown was greatful that Bulkhead would temporarily forget their rivalry to come all the way to Eastern Russia to save him from being turned into scrap. However, he did have a reputation to upkeep and they would always be enemies.

"Tough break, Bulkhead," Breakdown remarked as he unfolded his hammer, "Maybe in the next life."

With those words said, Breakdown charged at Bulkhead. Bulkhead was quick to block his attacks. In fact, of the two, Bulkhead had gained the upper hand. Academy training kicked in as he spun around and hit Breakdown from behind. In an instant, Breakdown went down face-first to the ground below. Starscream didn't like the idea of one of his fellow Decepticons being beaten by an Autobot. So he immediately put his authority to good use.

"DESTROY HIM!" Starscream commanded.

However, his command was cut short as he was sent flying by Bulkhead. However, because he was attacked doesn't mean his orders weren't void. Bulkhead found himself face-to-face with multiple Decepticon cannons. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head as he saw Breakdown struggling to stand.

"HAMMER TIME!" Bulkhead cried as he threw Breakdown at the Decepticon drones, "Come on! I'll scrap all of you!"

Starscream, Breakdown and the Decepticon drones rose from the ground and prepared to fire. However, they never got the chance. Because they were fired upon first. The Autobots have finally arrived to give Bulkhead backup. Starscream knew that they were in no shape to battle the Autobots tonight. He knew that retreat was the only option if they also wanted to keep Megatron in the dark about rescuing Breakdown when they were told to leave him for scrap.

"RETREAT!" Starscream instructed.

Starscream and the Decepticon drones transformed into their jet modes and flew through the skies. Breakdown transformed into his vehicular mode and drove off. The Autobots fired more shots at them as they're retreating. They all missed. But the Autobots were comforted by the fact that they would encounter them in the nearby future.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time, Bulkhead," Optimus reprimanded.

"But we are honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself," Talida complimented.

"Did you see? I beat Breakdown and bashed him with his own hammer! I won the rematch!" Bulkhead cheered.

"I'm sure Miko would be proud," Arcee smiled.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home. If I know Jack as well as I do, he's gonna wanna hear all about this. Plus, movie sleepover. I'm finally making him watch the Twilight Saga," Talida smirked.

"Mind if I crash the party?" Arcee asked eagerly.

"It's not crashing if you're invited," Talida retorted.

"See ya, boys!" Arcee and Talida called as they disappeared through the GroundBridge Talida had conjured up.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the boys arrived back at base where Miko was waiting eagerly for Bulkhead.<p>

"Where are Arcee and Talida?" Miko asked.

"They went to Jack's house. Talida's making him watch something called The Twilight Saga," Bulkhead answered in confusion.

"That I have to see!" Miko proclaimed.

"Here's the door," Ratchet invited as he activated a GroundBridge.

"Bye!" Miko sung as she ran through the portal.

"I need to talk to you," Optimus rumbled, "What I am about to say cannot be mentioned outside the base. You can tell Jack, Talida, Miko and Rafael. But you cannot tell Arcee no matter what."

Bumblebee bleeped to Optimus to get on with it…in a respectful manner of course. Bulkhead, Ratchet and Fowler nodded in agreement with Bumblebee. They were eager to hear what Optimus wanted to confine to his male troops. Moments like this rarely happened with the commander of Team Prime. Sure. Optimus trusted his soldiers with his life. But he rarely confined in them aside from Arcee. So Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet were going to take every opportunity they have.

"I'm thinking of asking Arcee to marry me," Optimus announced, causing the boys to cheer.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Fowler cheered, "We all thought you'd never ask her."

"I've been up half the night thinking about this. At fist, I was hesitant because of the war and the Decepticons would be even more interested in using her against me. But I decided that since Arcee and I are meant to be and that I love her more than anything, I decided that the time is right," Optimus explained.

"Arcee is your soul mate, Optimus. She will say yes. I mean, you've known her since she was born. You imprinted her when she was just minutes old. I mean, you were always looking to spend time with her," Ratchet recalled.

"So what are you going to do? Propose to her and then marry her on the spot if she says yes?" Bulkhead asked rhetorically.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Optimus boasted proudly, "Talida is going to wed us in our holoforms. Then we go off and spark-bond on our own. And then, we come back for a tradition Talida has taught me. The first dance and the party that follows."

* * *

><p>"One day, you will pay your debt to me, Breakdown. The day it comes time to choose sides," Starscream proclaimed.<p>

"Between Bots and 'Cons?" Breakdown guessed as he transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Between myself and Megatron," Starscream corrected, surprising Breakdown, "Incidentally, I suggest that Megatron never know of this rescue. You do want him to think you overcame the puny humans on your own. Don't you?"

With those words said, Starscream flew away with the other Decepticon drones. Breakdown just stood there at the center of the road shocked. Starscream is planning to overthrow Lord Megatron? He couldn't believe that by just hearing about it.

It was something that he would have to see to be able to believe.

* * *

><p>"<span>The test subject escaped. But we managed to sanitize the location and transfer most of the newly acquired data to another facility. Our diagnostic scans of the subject's vital components were thorough enough for us to initiate Project Chimera. The power of the living machines will someday soon belong to MECH…<span>"

"_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part!  
><em>_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart!_

_Like a shooting star!  
><em>_I can go the distance!  
><em>_I will search the world!  
><em>_I will face its harms!_

_I don't care how far!  
>I can go the distance!<br>__Till I find my hero's welcome,  
><em>_Waiting in your arms…_

_I will search the world.  
><em>_I will face its harms.  
><em>_Till I find my hero's welcome,  
><em>_Waiting in…_

_Your arms…_"

* * *

><p><strong>OK. Here we go! Next episode is Crisscross! Which means we see MECH again, Airachnid returns and Jack's mum becomes involved in the Autobot secret! It's going to be INTENSE!<strong>

**OK. You know the drill. Review!**

**BYE!**

**Oh! These are the people I'm thinking could stand in for Arcee's father and give her away on the big day.**

**Jack (you may never know...)  
>Ratchet<br>****Bulkhead  
>Bumblebee<br>Wheeljack (yes he will return. He promised he would!)  
><strong>**Fowler **


	19. Crisscross

**Me: Hello, my dear readers! We're getting close to that wedding I mentioned last chapter! Just have this one, Metal Attraction and we're there, baby! WHOO! OH! I'm still to get RSVPs for the wedding! So far, Jazz made the cake (I love you so much right now, Jazz!) and Angel reckons that Ratchet should be the one to walk Arcee down the aisle. Well…we still have a little while to go until that day. So that could change as to the RSVPs and whole walks Arcee down the aisle. *****cough* Jack! *cough***

**Speaking of Jazz and Angel, REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Just out of curiosity, if you watch the episodes from Season 2, would you right the story of hew it happened based on those episodes? About your offer, sign me up. I'll see what I can do to help. About this chapter, I say it's about time that Optimus thinks about proposing to Arcee. I wonder how Miss Darby will handle the truth, if you know what I mean? Hope you update it soon.**_

**Thanks, Sailor! Umm…it depends on when I get this story finished, the ideas we all get and whether or not I can fit Talida in on season two. Because sometimes with this season, there are some episodes where I have trouble finding suitable places to write Talida in and I'd have to watch the whole episode at once before going piece by piece to get the dialogue right just so I can figure out where I can fit her in and how she can interact with them. So it depends. And THANK YOU! I'll PM you details soon when I get a few more people saying yes. And IKR? That's why I had him do that now. Because of what happens in the finale, I don't want to wait before then before I actually write in that Optimus and Arcee are going to get married. Besides, I have more twists up my sleeve. One of which will be revealed this chapter.**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Hey! So Arcee father should be Ratchet since the dude is old -_-**_

_**Ratchet: I'm not old! Just rusted**_

_**Sure. Will you be Arcee father?**_

_**Ratchet: uh…sure why not -_-**_

_**Yeah! You da man, Ratchy **__**pats his back hard**_

_**Ratchet: Easy I hurt my back last night**_

_**Oooookay I Don even want to know old timer. I Icegirl I will like to join you on season 2 ***__**gives her cupcakes**__*** psst I stole the cupcakes from Jazz;) update soon!**_

_**Ratchet: bye!:)**_

**Thanks for the cupcakes, guys! Sneaky job by the way, Angel! Hi, Ratchet! Glad to know you're on board for season 2! Sailor also said yes. Oh! Say hi to Kris for me!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**Oh! Clarion you should see the wedding and get your spark broken when you see Arcee get marry!**_

_**Clarion: okay fine…at least she'll be happy! that's what matters…**_

_**Yes it does For the wedding should be…let me love you by Mario and have Optimus sing it. Imma cry when they kiss! Oh! WTF! Some took my cupcakes! ***__**sees a note on the table**__*** note: Angel was here!:P**_

_**That son of a glitch! Hehe wait until I get him. ***__**runs out the door**__*****_

_**Clarion: oh Icegirl Jazz made the wedding cake it! She did a good job ***__**hands the wedding cake the Icegirl***__** see ya soon **_

**I'd better go warn Angel about Jazz. Thanks for the cake! Jazz, are you on board for season 2? Oh! Are you guys coming to the wedding? Optimus and Arcee would love to have you there! You can laugh at Fowler when he starts crying and denies it all, saying that the wind blew some sand into his eyes. Thanks for the review! And…here's a hot fudge sundae! *****hands you sundae*******

**TRANSFORMERS-O.P.-ADDICT: **_**I vote…either Fowler or Ratchet give away the bride…also... Raf should totally be the ring boy! Just a random idea!**_

**SWEET FRAGGING MOTHER OF PRIMUS! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT RAF! Well…yeah. I'll go with your idea. He can be the ring-bearer. Thanks!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**OMG! I knew it! first i thought it was Jack proposing to Miko, then i thought oh ya! Optimus and Arcee! srry guys! i almost forgot your meals! ***__**Hands Jazz buttered lobster and hands Icegirl more brownies and fudge**__*** Update Soon! XD**_

**YUM! Here's some cake! *****hands you cake* I doubt Jack and Miko would be getting married for a while. Jack's 16 and Miko's 15. They're far too young. Their parents would have a freak out! Also…if Bumblebee proposed to Talida now or tried **_**anything**_** with her, Optimus would chase him with his cannons all charged up until dawn (or until Bumblebee's dead. Whichever comes first)! Thanks for the review!**

**4elementsfan4621: **_**Nice job on the chapter **_

_**My vote is on Ratchet for Arcee's Father :D**_

_**Sorry for not reviewing the last chaptesr but I was sick **_

_**Update soon :D**_

**Hey. It's cool. You can't help being sick. Looks like Ratchet's the popular one to walk Arcee down the aisle. :P Thanks for the review!**

**OK. This chapter is going to be an emotional one for Arcee once again. Because for the second time in the show, she encounters Airachnid. And as you guys already know, Airachnid kidnapped her, tortured her for information, killed Tailgate before her eyes and attacked her on Cybertron, which nearly killed her but resulted in the successful killing of unborn son with Optimus named Shanahan. *****gasps***** Sweet fragging mother of Primus! That was a mouthful! And…it's also gonna be a hard one for me to write! MECH IS BACK! And as you guys already know, I have trouble writing this story if it involves MECH. Those bastards are impossible to write.**

**Silas: HEY!**

**Me: Whoops. Here's the list of chapters that I have left to do for this story!**

**1. Metal Attraction  
><strong>**2. A Thousand Years  
><strong>**3. Rock Bottom  
><strong>**4. Partners  
><strong>**5. Never Let You Go  
><strong>**6. T.M.I  
><strong>**7. Stronger, Faster  
><strong>**8. One Shall Fall  
><strong>**9. One Shall Rise Part 1  
><strong>**10. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**11. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**Is it just me or is that list getting smaller? ;) Alright! Here we go!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Secrets**_** belongs to One Republic and their respective record label. (I heard the song while I was watching **_**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**_** with my mum and I knew that it was the perfect song for this chapter!)**

_**I'm beautiful in my way! 'Cause God makes no mistakes! I'm on the right track, baby! I was born this way! Don't hide yourself in regret! Just love yourself and you're set! I'm on the right track, baby! I was born this way! Ooh, there ain't no other way! Baby, I was born this way! Baby, I was born this way… Born this way! Ooh, there ain't no other way! Baby, I was born this way! I'm on the right track, baby! I was born this way!**_

**Sorry. Couldn't help myself. hehe**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I need another story.<br>__Something to get off my chest.  
><em>_My life gets kinda boring.  
><em>_Need something that I can confess.  
><em>'_Til all my sleeves are stained red.  
><em>_From all the truth that I've said.  
><em>_Come by it honestly. I swear.  
><em>_Thought you saw me wink. No.  
><em>_I've been on the brink. So…_

_Tell me what you want to hear.  
><em>_Something that will light those ears.  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere.  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie.  
><em>_Don't care if critics ever jump in line.  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_"

The forest is a dark cold place. The tallest trees block the brightest sunlight. Danger lurked in every corner ready to engulf any and ALL unsuspecting visitor. The harsh wind gave everyone who dared to enter the forest the fearsome chills. Animals lurked around eyeing their prey as dinner rather then their equals. Someone who enters a dangerous dark cold forest is either brave or stupid.

So MECH is either really brave enough to walk through forests searching for living machines. Or their desperate need has clouded their judgment and logic.

Red lasers stood out inside the dark and cold place. Along with their users. Among the MECH operatives that were chasing a lead was the commander himself. Silas.

"Suppression fire only. We take this one alive," Silas instructed.

Behind them, the men felt the sudden rush of air as someone bounced around. Immediately they knew that their treasure caused the rush of air they had felt. Immediate fire was the only option. But their 'treasure' missed every shot fired. Flying in the air from tree to tree. Dancing around them. Taunting them. Eventually, their treasure ran deeper into the forest. MECH followed immediately. However, they did not know of the harm they would find themselves in.

"Tight formation," Silas requested as they went even deeper inside.

They knew of the dangers the forest they were exploring possesses. They knew of the horrors that reside. But that didn't stop them from going deeper within. They found themselves surrounded by webs. Sticky. Unnatural. Webs. Silas used a tracking devise in his night-vision goggles to track down their prize. Just when they were nearly close enough to nab said prize, the red flashing light disappeared. Silas was confused and surprised…

Until he heard their surprised and scared screams.

He turned around and all of his men were gone. Nowhere in sight. But he still heard their grunts in fear and struggle as they tried to free themselves from…whatever was holding them hostage. And those grunts were coming from above. He looked up and saw his men trapped in the web. And Silas knew that unless he acted now rather than later, he too would be trapped like his men. Above him, the enemy hissed in excitement. Not only in seizing so many captives in one go.

But what holds in store for her captives and herself.

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_My God. Amazing how we got this far.  
><em>_It's like we're chasing all those stars.  
><em>_Who's driving shiny big black cars?  
><em>_And everyday, I see the news.  
><em>_All the problems that we could solve.  
><em>_And when a situation rises,  
><em>_Just write it into an album.  
><em>_Singing straight. Too cold.  
><em>_I don't really like my flow. No. So…_

_Tell me what you want to hear.  
><em>_Something that will light those ears.  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere.  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time, don't need another perfect lie.  
><em>_Don't care if critics ever jump in line.  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_"

Rocks crumbled above and around Silas as the enemy prepared to attack them. Instincts told Silas to act now and to act fast. So he shot at the enemy. However, his enemy had faster reflexes than he. Silas suddenly found himself hovering in the air. His gun shot sparks as it was easily crushed in her spider-like hands. Silas knew he was lost. Especially when he was thrown into a rock wall and pinned there by the same webs that trapped his men. He knew there was something about this enemy. Something unusual. Because this enemy is unusual. A familiar face for some.

And that similar unusually enemy…

Is Airachnid.

"Don't tell me MECH never considered an open channel distress signal from an injured Decepticon might be a trap," she tormented.

"I'll bear that in mind next time," Silas promised.

"Next time?" Airachnid laughed, "Decepticon radio chatter's all abuzz about the work over you gave poor Breakdown. As an Ex-Con myself, I really should oblviate you for that! But an old acquaintance, her nasty little human and that cursed techno-organic destroyed my ship and skinned my knee. I mean to pay them back in kind. Both of them. You see, I make it in and out of places most Decepticons can't. But I'm still learning to navigate this planet."

"What's in it for MECH?" Silas asked.

"I'll let you live," Airachnid answered, "And since you came to collect a…Transformer, was it? I'll throw in what's left of Arcee. AFTER I've broken her. And as a bonus, I'll let you deal with Talida Prime."

* * *

><p>The dark of night has fallen upon Jasper, Nevada. The crickets chirped an annoying tune, trying to outshine the cicadas in the area. The majority of the lights have been switched off as the town slowly fell asleep. Only a few remained awake.<p>

Among the few are Jack Darby and Talida Prime who were just arriving back at the Darby residence after a long day. They went out on a scouting mission together and decided to hang out until they realized that they had lost track of time. And since Talida is meant to be spending the night, she left with him.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack. You're a real gentleman," Arcee complimented.

"I don't want you revved up before bedtime," Jack remarked, "And mum's a light sleeper. And I don't think she'd understand that-."

"Understand what, Jack? You breaking curfew for the third time this month. Oh. Hello, Talida."

Jack nearly jumped out of his own skin. So did Talida. When Jack pushed up the garage, he unintentionally revealed his scrawling mother, June Darby. Still dressed in the scrubs traditionally worn by ER nurses. Obviously, she waited up for him and Talida. Intended to give the two sixteen-year-olds a piece of her mind.

"Hello, Ms. Darby," Talida greeted nervously.

Since she's known Jack since she was seconds old, she knows when is an appropriate time to call her best friend's mother, June, which is when she was in her best mood. And she also knew when to call June Ms. Darby, which is when she is in a really bad mood, which she is tonight.

"Mom!" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another shift at work? Or maybe the email I received from your Art History teacher who is concerned that you have been falling asleep in class?" June went on.

"Well, two words, mum: Art and History!" Jack scoffed, "Even Talida falls asleep in class!"

"Don't drag me into this," Talida threatened.

"Tell me the rumors aren't true, Jack. Tell me you're not racing that motorcycle!" June begged her son.

"No! No! Wait. Where did you hear that?" Jack demanded.

"Small town. People talk. I work in an emergency room, Jack. I've seen what can happen. And you and Talida have to, considering the amount of times you two used to volunteer in the ER when you were kids. So please. Tell me you two haven't fallen in with a bad crowd!" June pleaded them.

"What? No!" Jack and Talida exclaimed.

"Our friends are the good crowd!" Jack defended.

"Seriously good!" Talida added.

"I let you have that bike because you convinced me you were mature enough to handle it. But I think you may need a gentle reminder," June decided.

"Message received, mum. Loud and clear," Jack promised as he went to wheel in Arcee, "I'm glad we had this talk."

"I meant let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick," June corrected as she walked back inside.

"But my one month anniversary with Miko's next week and-!" Jack began protesting.

"No buts! I don't care if you and Miko are about to celebrate your one month anniversary together as a couple! You are grounded from everything but school, work, your Saturday morning CPR classes, volunteering in the ER on weekends with Talida and helping Talida out if she needs you! If you want to take a bike to either, you'll pedal!" June declared as she pointed to the ten-speed bike that sat in the garage, clearing showing the signs of being unused for long periods of time, "Serious face, Jack! If I see that motorcycle out of the garage… And you, missy! I have the right mind to call your father and let him know what is going on."

"He's on tour again. He's gonna be in Afghanistan for nine months so I'm staying with his girlfriend," Talida explained.

"It seems like every time you're about to get in trouble, he's always on tour," June remarked.

"He's a highly-respected commander. He's virtually always on call," Talida retorted.

June then kissed Jack's forehead and said to him,

"Now go wash up and get some sleep. I love you."

"Ms. Darby, would you like me to look after the bike for a few weeks? You know, so Jack isn't tempted?" Talida offered.

"I appreciate the offer, Talida. Really. I do. But I need to know that Jack is learning his lesson by making sure that bike is in the garage at all times," June declined before walking into the main house, "And yes, Talida. You can still stay the night."

"Thank you. Because Arcee had to go out to Las Vegas for an emergency business meeting and won't be back until Friday," Talida explained.

"Then you can stay here until Friday," June offered.

"Thank you!" Talida called out.

"I'll miss you while you're grounded," Arcee remarked as Jack continued to wheel her inside.

"Don't worry, Arcee. Talida and I will visit you everyday," Jack promised.

"Uh…Jack, I won't be here," Arcee announced, "Sitting on my back tires for two weeks is NOT an option. I have a life that involves recons and a boyfriend."

"No, no, no. You saw mum's serious face! Look, Arcee, I feel badly enough that I have to lie to her all this time. But if you're not here, she's gonna think I'm blowing her off!" Jack began freaking out.

"Deep breaths, Jack. Your mum works late nights. I'll try to be back in the garage before she gets home," Arcee swore, "But no promises. And seriously, Talida? Deployed to Afghanistan?"

"It works, doesn't it? So far, we've managed to keep you-know-what from you-know-who" Talida retorted.

"Just go to bed. You guys have school tomorrow. And Talida, we're on recon after school," Arcee reminded her.

"I'll try to head over to KO so we can have dinner," Talida promised Jack, "Night, Arcee!"

"Sleep tight, Tally. Love you," Arcee wished.

"Love you too, mum," Talida smiled before walking in.

* * *

><p>Jack and Talida laughed as they shared their cheeseburgers, fries and Sprite (stealing each other's drinks, of course). It was a routine they started when they were one. They would hang out somewhere with their food and they would always steal drinks from one another's beverages. And since they always did that as they grew up, they would never stop what they did. Even when they're old and grey and still very close friends and fading away, they would still do it.<p>

"So two weeks you have to live without Arcee," Talida sighed sadly as she threw the wrappers into the bin from where she was sitting.

"And I have you to suffer with me for the first week," Jack smirked.

"When I'm not on recon," Talida retorted as she watched Jack throw the wrappers into the bin…and miss, "You either got it or you don't, Darby."

"Not everyone can be a you-know-what, Prime," Jack defended.

"Fair enough," Talida mumbled as she swung her backpack on her shoulder.

"So how are you going to get home with Arcee on a mission?" Jack asked, only to have Talida raise her wrist and point to her PGO dryly, "Oh. Meet you at the house?"

"Alright," Talida nodded as she walked around the back.

"AND WATCH OUT FOR THE PEDOPHILES!" Jack called out.

"WILL DO!" Talida shouted back before disappearing in a flash of light.

Jack shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. That's Talida Prime for you. Jack moved towards his bike and swung his leg across the mode of transport so he was straddling it. He kicked the bar back and carefully backed his bike out of the racks. When he was done, his phone began going off. He almost didn't recognize it. Then he remembered that Talida had gotten into his phone and changed all the ringtones so he would know who was calling. And whenever he heard the song _I'll Be There_ by Jackson 5, he knew that it was his mother who was trying to reach him. **(AN: I'll post a full ringtone key for Jack's phone at the end of the chapter.)**

"Hey, Ma," Jack greeted.

"Jack, I hope you and Talida are not planning to eat take-out tonight," June remarked as she climbed into her car.

"Uh…Talida and I just had dinner. Why?" Jack wanted to know nervously.

"I took my break early. So I thought I'd come home and cook my grounded son and his best friend a wholesome dinner," June said.

"Organic tofu. Awesome! Hey. Car beats ten-speed. I'll be home soon. Love you. Bye," Jack replied nervously before calling Arcee, "Come on. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up! Arcee, you wouldn't be in the garage right now?"

"Negative, Jack," Arcee responded as she dodged laser beams, "_Can we talk about this later?_"

"No! Mum's on her way home! If you don't race back there right now, I will be grounded for life! And mum will make me sell you for parts! And I really don't need both Optimus and Talida shooting fireballs up my ass if I did," Jack retorted.

"'Bee, can you handle it?" Arcee asked, earning bleeps in confirmation, "Ratchet, I need a bridge."

Jack immediately called Talida, praying that she would pick up. Thankfully, she did.

"Lida, I need you to stall mum for as long as you can until me and Arcee arrive. She's on her way home early to cook us organic tofu!" Jack reported.

"_You owe me for this._"

"I'll suffer through _Justin Bieber: Never Say Never_ with you," Jack promised.

"_Deal._"

Jack hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. He's peddling the fastest he's ever had to pedal in his entire life, praying that he can make it home in time to stall his mother and buy Arcee time to get home.

However, he was going to be too late. Talida was still trying to find her way back as her PGO lead her to an unknown location due to some recently discovered malfunctions. So she can't stall June who had arrived back home and went to look inside the garage to see if Arcee was still inside.

By the time that Jack had gotten home, he was panting desperately for breath. Sweat dripped all over his body as he slowed to a stop on the driveway. Suddenly, a light shone next to him and he was surprised when he saw Talida jump out of a portal next to him.

"My PGO's stuffing up again and I only just realized when I suddenly found myself in Afghanistan!" Talida defended.

"JACK!"

"Oh no," both Jack and Talida muttered.

"Jack, I can't believe you disobeyed me. Where is the motorcycle?" June demanded.

A light flashed in the garage behind June. Jack and Talida looked at each other, knowing what it had meant. Arcee had made back into the garage. However, it wasn't in time. So the two of them couldn't visibly melt in relief.

"What do you mean? She's right where we left her!" Jack defended as he went to open the garage.

June turned around as the garage door rolled open automatically behind her. Honestly, she was expecting to tell Jack off for lying to her about Arcee's whereabouts. However, she saw Arcee in her motorcycle form sitting there. Untouched. Immediately, June assumed the worst concerning Arcee's sudden appearance.

"Did you get one of your crew to sneak it in? Or did you two just walk it up again?" June immediately asked.

"OK, mum. Do you really wanna know?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Talida hissed nervously as Arcee began edging closer.

"Fasten your seatbelts," Jack sighed, "My motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet. Part of a team stationed on Earth fighting a secret war. And I spend most of my time after school hanging with Talida and her crew."

"Jack," June started as Jack wheeled his bike into the garage.

"And the coolest thing: this isn't even her actual form. She's really a giant robot who can transform into a vehicle," Jack gushed excitedly.

"Enough, Jack!" June snapped.

"It's OK, Arcee. Show yourself," Jack invited…only to get no response from Arcee, "She's shy. Arcee… Really. No more hiding. No more lies. …oh come on! ROLL OUT ALREADY!"

"Jackson William Darby, for the love of God, do NOT," Talida started, only to stop when Jack kicked Arcee, causing her to finish flatly, "Kick the motorcycle."

"Oh. Um, the bad crowd you and Talida have been hanging out with is a science fiction club?" June guessed, earning silence from his teenage son, "And what role do you have, Miss Prime?"

"Techno-organic. I'm not fully human. I possess powers of telekinesis, immobilization, fire, ice and laser eyes," Talida answered.

"Nice," June remarked before looking at her wristwatch, "I have to get back to work. We'll talk about this when I get home."

With that said, June climbed back into her car and drove back to the hospital. Talida walked up and stood next to Jack. Together, in sync, the two turned to face Arcee, who remained in her vehicular mode.

"Thanks for the support, partner," Jack thanked sarcastically.

"Don't blame me. Remember," Arcee began reminding Jack.

"I know. I know. You don't exist," Jack mumbled as he and Talida walked into the house.

* * *

><p>"Your ship's Black Box sustained serious damage in the explosion. But our software was able to reconstruct a few frames of the security feed," Silas began explaining the situation to Airachnid as he reconstructed Jack's and Talida's faces.<p>

"I know the girl. Talida Corrie Prime. Sixteen years old. Techno-organic. Father: Optimus Prime. Surrogate mother: Doctor Rosalie Jane Coleman, deceased. Biological mother: June Annabelle Darby, ER nurse. Real biological mother situation unknown to Talida. Possesses powers in telekinesis, immobilization, fire, ice and laser vision," Airachnid introduced, "That there is her best friend. Didn't catch his full name, I'm afraid. All I know is his first name. Jack."

"Our facial recognition algorithm will send Jack's image across the web. Another kind of web," Silas told Airachnid before suddenly saying, "Ah. The mother lode."

"Government database?" Airachnid guessed excitedly.

"That and his social networking page. Everything we need to know about Jack Darby is right here. Full name: Jackson William Darby. Age: 16. Resides in Jasper, Nevada. Mother: June Annabelle Darby," Silas began listing.

"Wait. Talida Prime and Jack Darby are half-siblings and don't even know it? That is interesting," Airachnid remarked. **(AN: And all will be explained later. With that plot line, part of me tells me that you actually saw this coming while another part of me says that you guys DIDN'T see this coming. Anyways… ROLL OUT! See what I did there?)**

"Father: Major General Michael Jordan Darby, fatally wounded in combat during Operation: Desert Storm on February 1, 1991. Died at seven o'clock that night. Half-sister: Talida Corrie Prime, sixteen years old. Girlfriend: Miko Hannah Nakadai, fifteen years old," Silas finished listing.

"Operation: Desert Storm?" Airachnid repeated in confusion.

"An operation within the Gulf War. Began on January 17, 1991. Ended on February 28 of the same year," Silas answered.

* * *

><p>The dark of night had rolled over Jasper, Nevada by the time June had finished her shift at the local hospital. In between focusing on patients – critical and minor cases – she couldn't get her mind off of her teenage son and his best friend, which is his half-sister and he doesn't know it yet. Honestly, June has been having it hard. She had a hard time forgetting the day when that soldier had knocked on her door. Thankfully, Jack and Talida were in school. So they didn't have to witness what would follow. As soon as she saw her husband's dog tags in his hand, she knew. She burst into tears on the spot. The funeral was even harder. June began crying again as the General of the Army handed her the neatly folded flag before kneeling down and handing Jack the medals he had received. The army continued to support her through the widow's benefits. The pay she is given as a nurse is generous. But it's not enough to cover all of the bills and mortgage. Without the benefits from the army, if they just lived on June's salary, her and Jack would barely be scraping by.<p>

So that fact that Jack is keeping secrets from her made raising him even harder. She wanted a loving relationship with her only son with no secrets between them. But him keeping secrets from her left her with feeling nothing but betrayal. Then again, she couldn't turn into the hypocrite over the recent events with Jack. Especially since she is keeping a few secrets of her own. Such as the fact that his best friend is actually his half-sister.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on Jack. But he lied. And the only way he's gonna learn is if I stick to my-."

June's ramblings were cut off by the sound of a black van with tinted windows driving at high speeds near her. When they pulled to a stop next to her, a bad feeling began forming in the pit of her stomach. Her instincts were telling her to run. But for some reason, she couldn't. Her feet felt like dead weight on concrete. And her fear turned into a simmering fire into a red hot inferno when she saw the men in black exit from the van and point their guns at her. She didn't know who they are. She didn't know what they want with her. But she certainly knows this:

She didn't get the chance to scream before her world went black.

* * *

><p>"Arcee, Talida, is mum home yet?" Jack asked as he pushed his bike into the garage, "I didn't see her car."<p>

"Don't know. We just bridged from base to beat her here," Arcee answered, "The recon we just came from was intense."

"Oh! And there's a package for you," Talida said as she pointed to the giant yellow envelope.

This fact intrigued Jack. Aside from occasional letters from Talida whenever she went on recon from long periods of time, benefits from the army and the yearly care packages from relatives interstate, they hardly received any packages. So it was Jack's curiosity that always got the best of him concerning strange packages. He ripped the seal off and laid the content onto the table. It was a strange communicator. And it set a bad feeling off deep within Jack, Talida and Arcee. And the voice that followed made it even worse.

"_Hello, Jack._"

"Silas," Arcee growled as she immediately transformed.

"What is it? What's going on?" Jack asked nervously.

"MECH," Arcee sieved.

"They know where I live?" Jack practically screeched.

"_We know things about your family that even YOU don't know. I'll provide two examples. You have a half-sister you don't know about. And the second example: do you know where your mother is?_"

"Oh no!" Talida gasped.

"What did you-?" Jack began asking worriedly.

"_Understand, Jack. We have no intention in hurting her. In fact, _we'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need you, Arcee and Talida to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. _It'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up._"

"Ratchet," Arcee began whispering, before screaming in pain and clutching her head, hoping the excruciating sensations would vanish.

"Arcee!" Jack and Talida cried as they rushed to her side.

"_Did I not mention our communicator scrambles the signal AND your brains?_"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Talida screamed.

"_Any break in communication and attempt to reach the other Autobots and Ms. Darby…well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome._"

"OK. That's it. That bastard's going down," Talida proclaimed as she grabbed the two helmets.

"I couldn't agree more," Jack agreed eagerly grabbed his helmet from Talida.

"Hold up. We can't go rushing into this. It could be a trap," Arcee interrupted.

"What would you do if it was Optimus or me in there?" Talida suddenly asked.

"I would kill every last one of those devil spawn," Arcee growled.

That was all the convincing Arcee needed to transform into her vehicular mode and tell Jack and Talida to climb on. It took seconds for them to be driving around the town following the coordinates provided by Silas. They were all scared. Even Arcee. She had never had to go in alone since her encounter with Airachnid after so long. Talida was scared because she was scared of what would happen if they failed. There was so much that could go wrong and so many chances to screw up. And Jack was scared for his mother. He did NOT want to think of what could happen to her if he failed.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all of this, I…," Jack trailed off.

"Jack, MECH is only interested in me and Talida. _Once they get what they want, they'll let your mum go._"

As Silas heard all of this though his own communicator, he smirked to himself. Oh, if only Arcee knew how right and wrong she was. She was right about them only being interested in her and Talida. Jack and June were just bonuses to them. But she was wrong about them letting their hostage go when all of this was over.

"That's not too reassuring. You're family too. Both of you," Jack retorted as they turned a corner.

When they turned that corner, they saw that they had arrived at the coordinates. They saw that it was an abandoned factory located on the outskirts of Jasper. Upon first initial look, neither of them could tell what kind of factory this once was. But they didn't care. All that mattered was meeting MECH and finding out what they want.

As soon as Arcee came to a stop inside the warehouse within the factory, Jack and Talida found dozens of lasers covering their bodies. They were target lasers. From MECH operatives. Obviously, if they made a wrong move or said the wrong words, they would be shot immediately and any hope of rescuing June would die with them.

"So what's the plan?" Talida asked Arcee quietly.

"The usual," was Arcee's answer.

Slowly, Arcee began edging forward towards Silas who stood there looking smug. At Talida's cry, Arcee gained speed, performing a wheelie as she drove forward. MECH began shooting at them as Arcee, Jack and Talida ran over an operative. They drove into another warehouse. One with much better lighting. Immediately, Jack and Talida climbed off of Arcee and tossed their helmets aside.

"Mum?" Jack called out.

"Ms. Darby?" Talida yelled.

"Looking for June?"

"Oh scrap!" Talida hissed as they turned around to a familiar face and Arcee transformed.

"She's hanging around here somewhere," Airachnid tormented.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled.

"Arcee, look out!" Talida cried.

But Talida's warning came too late. Airachnid shot the familiar sticky web substance from her hands. Twice. One shot of web wrapped itself around Arcee, pinning her arms to the sides of her torso. Immediately, Arcee began struggling against her binds. The second shot of web knocked Talida off of her feet and pinned her to the wall behind her. Like Arcee, she began struggling against the webs. However, both their attempts amounted to nothing. Too thick. Too strong.

"What's she doing here?" Jack demanded.

"Help them. Please. They're human like you," Arcee begged desperately, "You can't let Airachnid-!"

Her voice was filled with pain. Pain from the past hurt Airachnid caused her. First, it was Tailgate, her first partner on Cybertron and her brother-in-arms. Then it was Shanahan, her unborn son with Optimus she still loves to this day. And now, Airachnid was going after her partner and her future stepdaughter. She couldn't bear to go through losing them like she did with Tailgate and Shanahan. Not again.

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science. Like yourself. And, in case you forgot, Miss Prime over here is not even a full human," Silas retorted smugly.

With those words said, a MECH operative shot a tranquilizer at the Autobot. Arcee cried out in pain as electric shocks filled her and burned at her nerves. Unable to stand any longer, Arcee fell onto her side on the ground unconscious.

"Arcee!" Jack and Talida cried.

A MECH operative pointed his gun at Talida and prepared to shoot a tranquilizer at her.

"No. The tranquilizer is too powerful for her. The shocks will kill her instantly. I want her unconscious and unable to fight. But I want her alive," Silas intervened.

Nodding, another MECH operative approached Talida and suddenly pressed his thumb and forefinger to a pressure point on the back of her neck. Talida gasped at the cruel sensations before slumping within her webbed confinements. To Jack, it was obvious that she was unconscious.

"TALIDA!" Jack cried before walking towards the MECH operative and angrily pushing him against the wall, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? HUH? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH?"

"Pressure point. An effective method. She'll be out for a few minutes," Silas answered.

"You and I will have a private session later. Promise," Airachnid promised the unconscious Arcee.

"Gentlemen," Silas said.

The two MECH operatives next to him didn't need to say a word in response. They just walked to Jack and grabbed him while they searched his pockets. Before Jack knew it, the communicator sent to Jack and his phone was gone and he found himself face to face with Airachnid as he was separated from Talida.

"I'm still learning about humankind. But one thing is clear to me, Jack. You people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise – and I know, because I took Arcee's unborn son away from her as revenge for my own son – would be to watch as I take your family apart," Airachnid remarked.

"If you hurt my mother, I-," Jack began threatening.

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you, Jack? So I'll give you the opportunity to save your mother. I've stashed her close by," Airachnid began explaining as she pointed to the clock behind her, "If you can rescue her before the stroke of twelve, I will let both of you go unharmed. Deal?"

"And if I can't?" Jack demanded.

"What do you think?" Airachnid retorted as she backed away.

"Please! Don't let her do this! Let us go! We won't tell anyone!" Jack pleaded as he clung to Silas' shirt.

"Enough!" Silas snapped as he shoved Jack away hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Yes, Jack. Man up already," Airachnid teased before turning to the clock, "Six minutes?"

That was all Jack needed. He stood up and took off running from the warehouse. Airachnid and Silas watched on impressed. Their plan was falling into place. Their satisfaction only grew as they heard Jack's desperate pants and calls.

"Mum? MUM?"

* * *

><p>"Now I know we promised the spider-bot that she would have first crack at you. But something tells me she plans on turning our mutual crisscross into a double cross," Silas remarked to the unconscious Arcee.<p>

"Silas, we don't have the means of transporting it right now," one operative proclaimed.

"We'll have to cut and run," Silas declared, "Open her up."

* * *

><p>Minutes have flown by. Jack now had just under two minutes to find his mother and rescue her. His legs shot painful sensations all over his body. His lungs burnt in protest. And his heart pumped faster. Both from adrenaline and the workout Jack was giving his body as he raced all around the factory trying to find June. He felt Airachnid all around him. His own senses were tingling in fear. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck were standing on end from intense fear. Just when he was ready to give up, he saw Airachnid standing there looking smug. She only pointed behind her. Jack saw a water tower of some sorts. A white substance was hanging from the top of the bars supporting the tower. Webs. Peaking out among the substance was a black dot. He immediately knew. Jack didn't need to hear anymore.<p>

"MUM!" Jack yelled as he took off running towards the tower, "MUM!"

"Jack?" June gasped as she slowly came to.

Jack immediately ran to one of the support beams of the tower. It wasn't enough. But it would have to do if he wanted to reach his mother before the deadline. Airachnid just stood there looking smug and amused. She knew he wouldn't make it. It would take too long for him to climb and reach her. Let alone rescue her. So she jumped up ahead of Jack, ready to surprise him upon arrival.

Jack continued to climb the ladder to reach the top of the tower. His fingers burnt. His palms were slick with sweat. And breathing became even more difficult. But he didn't care. Nothing separated a child from his or her mother. Not even giant robots from another planet that can kill him in an instant.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" June cried as Jack ran to her, "Who are these people? How did I get in this…stuff?"

"Don't worry, mum. I'm going to get you out," Jack promised.

Suddenly, June began gasping and whimpering in absolute fear. Familiar hissing and chuckling could be heard. That was when Jack knew. It was Airachnid. Jack recalled the deal they had made. Recalled and misinterpreted it.

"Jack? The robots are real?" June gasped fearfully.

"I beat your deadline!" Jack proclaimed.

"Afraid not, Jack! The task wasn't for you to find your mother by midnight. You had to RESCUE her!" Airachnid corrected.

Jack realized that Airachnid was indeed right. And he also realized something else as the final seconds ticked by.

"And time's up!" Airachnid declared as the clock reached midnight, "Now…"

Airachnid shot a small amount of web at her human enemy. Jack cried out as he suddenly felt himself falling to the ground. He sat up and tried to stand. However, he found himself unable to do that action. He looked down and saw that Airachnid's web was pinning his hand to the walkway near the bars on the railings. Immediately, Jack began struggling, hoping to loosen them enough to allow his hand to easily slip out. But it's not an easy task.

* * *

><p>"<em>Take a seat, sit back, relax and enjoy the horror show.<em>"

Back inside the warehouse, Silas watched the events unfold through security footage. Behind him, numerous operatives worked to free Arcee from her sticky binds. But for Silas, they were going to slow. Much too slow for his liking.

"Make haste, gentlemen. And don't worry about making a mess," Silas advised.

* * *

><p>"You know, Jack. She's your mum. Why should I have all the fun? So you get to choose. Agonizing or excruciating?" Airachnid offered her choices to Jack.<p>

Jack felt as if he was about to cough up his insides. The thoughts of the gruesome activities Airachnid could do to his mother made him feel sick in the stomach. The sight that made him even more sick was the acid drooling from Airachnid's mouth. Some landed on the walkway and rail bars and began to incinerate both.

"NO!" June whimpered as Jack ripped a metal bar free.

* * *

><p>MECH were certainly making haste concerning the cutting the webs trapping Arcee. Talida remained pinned to the wall unconscious…well, not anymore. At the same time, both Arcee and Talida began to come to from their unconsciousness. They laid eyes on each other and winked discretely, the same plan forming in their heads. They heard Airachnid's voice from the footage Silas was watching.<p>

"_Jack, don't leave her dangling._"

"_YOU MONSTER! STOP THIS!_"

Those words made Arcee and Talida gasp and glare angrily at the screen. However, they immediately had to slip into their temporary roles as the webbing trapping Arcee was removed. Talida didn't like the thought of them going for Arcee. But she had to play along…for now, at least.

"We only have time to take one part. Go straight for the heart," Silas instructed.

Talida visibly stiffened within her sticky webby confinements. The sounds of the drill stirred her from the role-play as she pretended to just regain consciousness. She saw the MECH operative bring the drill closer to Arcee's chassis. Just under the rise and fall of her structure. The center of the drill was positioned directly above the imprinting mark Optimus had given her the moment she was in his arms.

"NO!" Talida screamed.

Arcee snapped her eyes opened and swatted the drill away from her chest so she could sit up without accidentally drilling them an all-access path to her spark. Like she did with the drill, she swatted all of the humans away from her body. But more came at her. She managed to ignore them as she freed Talida.

"Nice touch with the scream," Arcee remarked as she ripped the webs off of her.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Talida remarked as she heard the shots, "Come on. Let's go."

Immediately, Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and Talida climbed on. Within seconds, they were racing out of the warehouse to find Jack and June and save them from Airachnid. All they could pray for was that…

They wouldn't be too late.

"Let them go. No matter the outcome, the spoils will be ours," Silas proclaimed.

* * *

><p>Jack continued used to singlehandedly loosen the web trapping his hand. So far, it wasn't going so well. And the constant feeling of Airachnid looming over his shoulder did not help his dilemma. But this feeling of Airachnid looming over his shoulder was correct.<p>

"Well, Jack, if you won't decide, I guess it's lady's choice," Airachnid said as she crawled down to the whimpering June.

"Mum, I'm sorry," Jack sobbed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" June screamed.

The familiar sound of a motorcycle ripped through the air with June's screams. Talida jumped off mid-air and landed next to Jack behind Airachnid. Together, the two watched as Arcee yelled out in determination. Arcee transformed into mid-air and tackled Airachnid hard.

"You just can't live without me, can't you?" Talida joked as she used her laser vision on the web.

"I don't know how I lived the first two months of my life without you," Jack smiled before screaming, "OW! HOT!"

"Sorry," Talida apologized as she then ripped the webs off.

"Jack, your motorcycle?" June started as Jack and Talida began working on freeing June from her sticky webby confinements.

"I can explain, mum!" Jack promised before going, "Wait. I already did."

Arcee and Airachnid continued their fight along the chutes connected the towers. Arcee did backflips down the chute and Airachnid slowly walked towards her. Knowing that the blades have been known to be her most dangerous weapon, Arcee unfolded the blades from his arms and stood ready to fight the now ex-Decepticon who had kidnapped her, tortured her, sliced Tailgate into two, killed her son which was still inside of her and then went after her partner and her future stepdaughter. Did that roll well with her? NO!

"MECH lost Breakdown. What were the chances they could hold onto you and Talida?" Airachnid asked rhetorically.

The fight officially started there for Arcee and Airachnid. Arcee went to jump and attack her from behind. But Airachnid grabbed her with her spider claws and threw her in front of her once again. Arcee ran up to Airachnid and started swinging at her. There were some hits Airachnid was able to block. However, there were some hits that Airachnid was unable to block. Such as the kick where Arcee knocked Airachnid to the chute next to her and jumped down in front of her.

However, this time, Airachnid gained the upper hand over the Autobot femme. With one slap, Arcee fell and rolled on the ground before standing once again. She back flipped away from Airachnid and began climbing the tower. Airachnid immediately followed. The two managed to sustain some hits during the climb. The situation escalated when Airachnid began firing laser beams from her hands. The shot rocked the tower and caused the walkway holding June to bend. Jack and Talida almost fell off. But they managed to grab the ledge and each other tight.

"JACK! TALIDA!" June cried.

"MUM/MS. DARBY!" Jack and Talida screamed.

"CHILDREN!" June wailed as Airachnid climbed closer.

Arcee jumped from the other side of the tower and knocked Airachnid to the ground.

"YOU GO, GIRLFRIEND!" Talida cheered.

Arcee nearly fell over the edge towards the ground. Thankfully, she grabbed the railing and pulled herself up over the edge before fighting Airachnid once again.

Jack pulled himself back onto the walkway before pulling Talida up with him. As Talida climbed up, she accidentally hit a switch that was nearby on the controls. When she did, Jack and Talida heard a lurching sound just behind them. They saw one of the chutes and saw concrete spilling out and into one of the towers. Jack looked at Talida and smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, B1?" Jack smirked.

"I think I am, B2," Talida nodded eagerly.

"It's concrete time!" the two proclaimed as they hi-fived each other.

Arcee and Airachnid continued their little fight, oblivious to Jack and Talida's plan. Airachnid hit Arcee hard enough to knock her over the edge of the tower. But she didn't fall. She grabbed one of the railings and climbed back up, dodging Airachnid's hits. Arcee jumped in the air, flipped and went down feet-first on top of Airachnid, knocking her into one of the concrete containers below. Arcee then jumped onto a pipe and looked at Jack and Talida who were standing at the controls. She nodded at them and Jack made some changes to the control system. They activated the concrete-pouring mechanism and Arcee kicked the pipe until it was over Airachnid. Airachnid looked up and realized what was about to happen.

Airachnid screamed and sat up as the concrete was poured all over her. She began to fight the effects. But there was nothing that she could do. The concrete had already begun to set and Airachnid was frozen like a statue. Unable to move. Her purple eyes still glowed among the dull grey that outlined her body.

Arcee stood over the solidified Airachnid, impressed with the outcome. After so much suffering caused by Airachnid over the years, it was finally over. Revenge was hers. And it had never felt so good. No matter what Optimus kept telling her, she wasn't going to rest until she avenged all she had lost.

"I did it, Shanahan," Arcee whispered.

"JACK! TALIDA!" she heard June scream in fear.

Arcee immediately turned to see that June was still hanging in webs from the tower in fear. As Arcee went to rescue her, the concrete encasing Airachnid cracked as Airachnid began to work to set herself free from encasement. However, Arcee was oblivious as she began to climb the tower.

"Hang on, June," Arcee said.

Suddenly, a web grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the ground. Arcee fell with a surprised yell. And when she landed, Airachnid's webs pinned her down, leaving her unable to stand. Airachnid chuckled as her concrete form stood over her vulnerable captive.

"Now, I believe that you are about to have a reunion with your beloved son," Airachnid growled.

"NO!" Talida screamed.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar sounds of helicopters whirring above them. Everyone looked up and saw three helicopters rapidly approaching the scene. Leading the pack of helicopters is Agent William Fowler himself.

"Aim for the creepy-crawly," Fowler instructed his men.

The soldier next to him nodded and pressed the red button on top of the gearstick. Shots came from each of the helicopters. All of them aimed at Airachnid. They all went across the ground, slowly heading towards Airachnid. She grunted and tried to shield herself from the pelting of the bullets.

Silas watched on. Honestly, he was confused and angry. He was angry over their plans being spoiled and that they were found so easily by Fowler and his men. But what confused him is HOW Fowler had managed to find them so easily.

"How did they find us?" Silas demanded.

Then it dawned on him. He felt around his pockets. And he put two and two together…

_Begin flashback  
><em>"_You can let us go! We won't tell anyone!" Jack swore as he clung to Silas' chest armor._

_But as Silas swatted him away, Jack discretely reached for his pockets and took his communicator. When he was clear, he used the communicator to contact Fowler.  
><em>_End flashback_

"Thanks for coming, Agent Fowler," Jack thanked.

"Had I known there'd be a 'Con involved, I would've called in Prime," Fowler remarked.

"That would have been too much for mum to handle in one night," Jack retorted.

Fowler only nodded in understanding as he and his men continued firing at Airachnid. She continued to defend herself. Dust began to build up around her. The dust blocked their target so Fowler and his men ceased fire. Well…that and they ran out of projectiles. When the dust cleared, Airachnid was free from the concrete casing. Her purple eyes turned green as she aimed scanners at Fowler's helicopter. Fowler was annoyed that a Decepticon was scanning a government-issue aircraft to use as their vehicular mode…AGAIN!

"Argh! NOT AGAIN!" Fowler exclaimed in annoyance as he pounded his fist onto his thigh.

Inside the warehouse, Silas watched in interest as Airachnid scanned in her new vehicular mode. He was amazed at how easily they adapted to the planet's technology…with a few of their own modifications, of course. He watched as Airachnid jumped into the air and transformed into her new alt mode for the first time.

"NO!" Arcee screamed as she saw Airachnid fly away.

"So that's how it's done. Genius," Silas remarked as he shut down the footage.

With a click, the lights went out and Silas was gone.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Jack, Talida and June were sitting on a crate on the ground. After Airachnid and Silas made their escapes, Fowler and his men worked to free June and Arcee. June was shaken up concerning the whole experience she had just gone through with the kidnapping and her captors dragging her children into this. But Jack and Talida knew that she would get over it eventually and everything would return to the way things were.<p>

"Ms. Darby. I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth," Fowler declared, "For the past several months, Jack and Talida have been…interning for me at the agency."

"Agent Fowler, mum's not gonna buy it," Jack remarked as he referred to the glare June was giving Fowler.

"He's got that right," June immediately agreed.

"Agent Fowler," a soldier greeted as he approached the group.

"Let me guess. Without a trace," Fowler guessed, earning a nod from the soldier, "Sweet fragging mother of Primus!"

"Hey! That's my line!" Talida called out to Fowler's retreating form, "Hey, Arcee!"

Jack and June immediately looked up and saw Arcee walking towards them tall and proud. But Jack and Talida could see the hurt and anger in her optics. And they understood. She had to face the Decepticon who killed her first partner and her unborn son after not hearing anything about said Decepticon for months. Arcee had only just recovered from the emotional trauma from that experience. And now she had to go through the pain and suffering once again. No one would be able to live through that.

"And she would be your…?" June trailed off.

"Motorcycle, guardian, Autobot, partner, friend, big sister," Jack listed as Arcee knelt before them.

"Call me Arcee," Arcee offered.

"Thank you, Arcee," June thanked as she stood from the crates, "Jack, Talida, I am really sorry about the way I treated you from keeping these secrets from me. After everything that's happened tonight, I now realize that you were just trying to protect me. From that…uh…"

"Airachnid," Arcee offered bitterly, making June curious, "She tortured me during the war. Killed my very first partner who was like a brother to me. Tailgate. Then eight years ago, she took away Shanahan before he was even born."

"And Shanahan would be…?" June began asking.

"My son," Arcee answered.

"From one parent to another, I feel your grief. And I am so sorry," June apologized, before turning to Jack and Talida, "The reason I'm sorry for the way I reacted is because I didn't set a good example to either of you. I have my own secret. You may want to sit down."

"OK," Jack and Talida shrugged nervously as they sat down.

"Jack, when I first married your dad, he told me to have my eggs harvested. Saying that he was going to donate his sperm to be able to have a child with me. He knew that every time he was deployed, there were chances he would never come back. He loved me more than anything and didn't want to deprive me of the opportunity to have a child. My friend, Rosalie, was a friend of Talida's father. They were close friends. But they didn't have feelings for one another, of course. Because Optimus had feelings for someone else," June started, pointing to Arcee, "I was two months pregnant with you at the time, Jack. Your dad was home from a deployment. He understood what I wanted to do to help Rosalie. You see, Rosalie couldn't reproduce the natural way. And Optimus wanted to help her, seeing that he wanted a child of his own as well. So the four of us talked it out. And I donated some of my eggs to Rosalie, so if the first time was unsuccessful, she would have enough to try again. And…that child was Talida."

Jack and Talida looked at June, Arcee and each other in shock. Rosalie used June's eggs to be able to have Talida. And that means…

"Jack, Talida is your half-sister. Talida, Jack is your half-brother," June declared, carefully studying her children's expressions.

Jack sat there with a slightly shocked expression on his face. Same with Talida. They turned to each other, still wearing their shocked facial expressions.

"So my best friend was my baby sister the entire time," Jack stuttered.

"Yes," Arcee nodded.

Suddenly, Jack and Talida broke out in smiles and laughter and hugged each other tight. The reaction confused June. She expected them to be shocked. Angry, even. Angry at her for not telling them until now.

"You're not mad?" June asked.

"How can I be mad? I've always wanted a little sister! Someone to look out for. And I couldn't ask for anything better than Talida being my sister!" Jack exclaimed.

"I feel the same way," Talida nodded as she and Jack stood up.

"Speaking of secrets, I think it's time for that ride you once made me promise," Jack remarked.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. The sun shone happily over the desert in Jasper, Nevada. Today was the beginning of something magical. A magical occurrence.<p>

It was the beginning of a new dawn. A new day. A new life.

And Jack couldn't help but feel good.

As the doors to the base opened before himself, Arcee and June, Jack couldn't help but let his confidence rise to an all-time high. Today was the end of secrets. As of this day forward, Jack and June would have no secrets between each other. The two can finally have the loving and understanding mother/son relationship they've always wanted. And Jack finding out that his best friend is his half-sister? Well…it couldn't make him feel any better.

Slowly, Arcee rolled through the doors and into the entrance hallways. June was nervous. She feared the secret that Jack and Talida had been hiding from her over the past few months. Were they involved in an illegal gang? Were they into drugs? Were they involved in gang rapes? Gang murders? She couldn't think about anything else that Jack and Talida could be involved in.

But she wasn't expecting this.

Giant alien ROBOTS!

As they came in, everyone stopped what they were doing to greet their new arrival. First, they saw Miko and Raf sitting on some metal crates talking to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They immediately stopped when they heard Arcee's engine. June had met Miko and Raf before. After all, Raf is a good friend of Jack and Talida's and Miko is dating his son. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were new faces.

Next was Ratchet. He turned away from performing his updates on the GroundBridge control systems to face Arcee, Jack and June as they arrived. Ratchet had heard a lot about June from the stories the children tell him. He knows about her occupation as an ER nurse and the two have an interest in medicine. He knew that the two of them would get along just fine.

And finally, it was the big guy himself. Optimus Prime. Commander of the Autobots. Arcee's boyfriend. And Talida's father. June smiled up at her daughter – her youngest child – sitting up high on her father's shoulder. The happiest she has ever been. Well, she had no reason to NOT be happy at this current moment. Her best friend is her half-brother. She had two mothers she can love. And now, her biological mother knows the secret she and Jack shared for several months. She couldn't be any happier.

"Mum, meet my science fiction club," Jack smiled as he and June removed their helmets.

The four male Autobots crowded around Arcee, Jack and June to greet them. Talida, Miko and Raf stood on the ground with them. Everyone was smiling. Nervously, June smiled and waved at the friends of her children.

Oh yeah. She could get used to this.

"_Oh, got no reason. Got no shame.  
><em>_Got no family I can blame.  
><em>_Just don't let me disappear.  
><em>_I'mma tell you everything._

_So tell me what you want to hear.  
><em>_Something that will light those ears.  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere.  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time, don't need another perfect lie.  
><em>_Don't care if the critics ever jump in line.  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_So tell me what you want to hear.  
><em>_Something that will light those ears.  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere.  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away._

_This time, don't need another perfect lie.  
><em>_Don't care if critics never jump in line.  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_

_All my secrets away…  
><em>_All my secrets away…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This is officially the first story update I have ever made for 2012! WHOO! Happy New Year, everyone! 2011 was certainly an interesting year. I've done things I never thought I would do. Such as doing this with you guys. So thank you so much for that!<strong>

**OK. Here's the ringtone key for Jack's phone that I promised you.**

**June – **_**I'll Be There**_** by Jackson 5  
><strong>**Talida – **_**Put Your Records On**_** by Corinne Bailey Rae  
><strong>**Miko – **_**Only Hope **_**by Switchfoot  
><strong>**Raf – **_**Year 3000**_** by Busted  
><strong>**Optimus – **_**Sing**_** by My Chemical Romance  
><strong>**Arcee – **_**Keep Holding On **_**by Avril Lavigne  
><strong>**Bulkhead – **_**Bring Me to life**_** by Evanescence  
><strong>**Bumblebee – **_**We R Who We R**_** by Ke$ha  
><strong>**Ratchet – **_**I Need A Doctor**_** by Eminem, Skyler Grey and Dr. Dre  
><strong>**Default – **_**Who Are You**_** by The Who**

**There ya go. You guys know the drill.**

**BYE!**


	20. Metal Attraction

**Me: Happy New Year, everyone, once again! Wow! 2011 came and went fast. Imagine how fast this year will go! Wait! Don't think about that, Cazna. Because next year, you're 16, in Year 11 and can go for your learner's permit. Yikes!**

**And yes! I'm still a kid! I'm actually turning 15 in just 20 days my time. Yep. 23****rd**** of January. YIKES!**

**Anyways…REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**OMG! Yes! I love it! Happy New Year Icegirl! I'm partying at the Autobots base right now! ***__**everyone dancing to the music and having a good time***__** hell yea! Say hi guys!**_

_**Sideswipe: Hi! ^_^**_

_**Mirage: hello **_

_**Clarion: Hey**_

_**Look at this! Yes I will join you for season 2! ***__**Jazz still dancing***__** I wanna be in the wedding! I wanna sit down with tears in my damn eyes and cry on Angel's shoulder. Anyway I kick Angel a$$ already. He anit touching my cupcakes again! So where is the wedding at? Oh on a cliff in the sunset. Near Cliffjumper's grave so he can see! Oh yeah Cliff has a sister. Say hi!**_

_**Silverjumper: …hi…^_^**_

_**She mad and sad that her brother is gone! Anyway I think that's about it! OH WAIT! ***__**Grabs the sundae from Icegirl**__*** Oh Clarion!**_

_**Clarion: yea yea I know… ***__**gives cookies and muffins to Icegirl**__*** I made em myself **_

_**Update soooooo and fast! I can't wait anylonger!**_

_**Sideswipe: bye! **_

_**Mirage: See ya! ;)**_

_**Clarion: uh? …! Later dude! Xp**_

**God. I miss you guys! Glad to know you're on board with season 2! Now I have you, Sailor and Angel. And I THINK Rachelle has said yes. I'll post you information through PMs on a later date. Hi, guys! Ooh! *****takes muffins and cookies***** Thank you! Here's a whole pastry galore for you! *****points behind me***** Open anytime! AND YAY! YOU'RE COMING TO THE WEDDING! *****happy dance***** Oooh. I like your idea about the venue for the wedding. Hold on. Optimus is planning the whole thing since he's not proposing to Arcee until just before the wedding. OPTIMUS! WHERE'S THE WEDDING GONNA BE?**

**Optimus: Cliff. Sunset. Cliffjumper's memorial site.**

**Me: Perfect. He's such a romantic at heart, isn't he? Thanks for the review! And I'll see you at the wedding!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_*****__**Hospital**__*****_

_**Kris: Hi sweet Icegril! **__***waves**__*****_

_**I'm in the Hospital because of JAZZ! Who kicked my butt for just stealing her sweet yummy cupcakes! I was hungry okay.**_

_**Kris: you took my idea! I was ganna take those cupcakes **_

_**anyways me and Kris want to be in the wedding! Oh I want to ne the DJ for the wedding party! We be the DJ Twins! Oh Tai! You should call us to be your DJ!**_

_**Tai: okay! Sounds good!**_

_**YES! Oh RP I'll take that ***__**takes the lobster**__*** Jazz forgot to say about the lobster **_

_**Kris: the Doctor said Angel got a blackeye and that's it! He'll live!**_

_**Elito: ugh I just got back from Autobot base. Its super crazy in there! ***__**falls on the berth and falls asleep**__*****_

_**Okay! That was my OC Elito Elixir he will be paired up to my Elita One ;)**_

_**All: HAPPY NEW YEAR AND UPDATE SOOON BYE! **__***waves**__*****_

_**Here some new years pie! Psst its apple pie! ***__**hands the pie and gives candy to RP**__*** See ya soon! **_

**Yum! *****takes apple pie***** I love apple pie! It's my favourite pie! Here's some apple turnovers! *****hands over turnovers***** My mum made some for us. They're really yummy. Trust me. Thanks the for review, man! And sure! You can be DJs. Talida will be more than happy to have the help. After all, she's the one marrying them (she's gonna be the next Prime so she has the power to marry any Cybertronian couple). Oh! You guys wanna sit next to me and Jazz at the wedding? I know Jazz is gonna be crying on your shoulder during the ceremony, Angel. Especially when they go off to spark-bond after Talida makes them husband and wife. Just a little heads up for you guys. SEE YA THERE!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Jack and Talida are siblings? Now that was unexpected. Hope you update it soon.**_

**Well, I try my best to come up with twists. That's the easy part. The hardest part is trying to find the perfect time to reveal that good/evil little plot twist. All along, I actually knew that Jack and Talida would be half-siblings. But I also knew that I didn't want them to be total strangers who didn't meet until they find out the secret of the Autobots and then find out they're related. Then I decided to have them be best friends since they were born so they wouldn't be as freaked out as they would've been if I went with my original idea. But they WILL have to keep that little kiss a secret from June. I mean, she'd be freaking out and running around screaming 'INCEST! INCEST!' I actually wrote that kiss in deliberately to hide that twist from you guys. Perfect idea, no? Thanks for the review!**

**4elementsfan4621: **_**Nice job on the chapter :D**_

_**I gotta agree with you with how hard MECH is to write. I find difficulties of writing them a lot. But it's not our fault that they had barly any screen time and the fact that they're one of the most cliché villians.**_

_**Whoa wait Jack and Talida are half brothers and sisters? Whoa did not see that coming. Nice twist.**_

_**Nice choice on the song for this chapter :D**_

_**I could help out to with writing your own version of Season 2 also, if you need it.**_

_**Anywho Happy New Year!**_

_**Update soon :D**_

**I try. *****bows***** And I know, right? MECH is totally cliché. I mean, who HASN'T seen villains like MECH? They're too cliché for Transformers: Prime. In fact, that's probably the only thing I don't like about the show (Primus shall strike me down for saying this). While MECH makes an interesting villain in the show, it just doesn't suit the world of the show. You know what I mean? Well…I actually came up with the twist before I actually started writing this. Because before I start writing, I come up with potential twists for the story. And Jack and Talida actually being half-siblings? Well…that's my best twist yet, if I say so myself. And I know, right? I heard the song after a while and I thought…it suits Crisscross so well, it's not funny! And thanks! You know what they say, the more, the merrier! Like I said to Jazz and Angel, I will PM you guys details at a later date. Probably when I'm up to One Shall Fall, which will be very soon. Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Jack and Talida are half brother and sisters! Man, this story just keeps getting better and better! Here's how I think the wedding should be:**_

_**Takes Arcee down the aisle: Ratchet or Bumblebee**_

_**Groomsmen: Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Jack**_

_**Bridesmaids: June, Miko, Talida and Rachelle Prime**_

_**Ringkeeper: Raf**_

_**That's how I think the wedding should go. Ok i have a bunch of chinease food left over! ***__**Gives Chinease food to Jazz, Icegirl, Angel of decepticons, and Sailor Shinzo**__*****_

**Uh…no offence, but when I was helping Optimus plan his wedding to Arcee, he kinda forced me to make a deal. I could invite my fellow authors to the wedding ceremony but they can't be a part of the bridal party. Sorry! Optimus said that he'd…actually, I'll keep that threat to your imagination. Trust me. Be thankful that I am. Thanks for the review…and the Chinese food! Here's some Mexican food! *****hands Mexican food***** Tacos, burritos, nachos; you name it. It's there.**

**BumblebeeLover237: **_**Fragging amazing**_

**Thanks for the review, man…and the alerts and faves!**

**Chapter list:**

**1. A Thousand Years  
><strong>**2. Rock Bottom  
><strong>**3. Partners  
><strong>**4. Never Let You Go  
><strong>**5. T.M.I  
><strong>**6. Stronger, Faster  
><strong>**7. One Shall Fall  
><strong>**8. One Shall Rise Part 1  
><strong>**9. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**10. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**WHOA! One chapter away from having single digits in the chapter list? HOLY S***! Where has the time gone with this? I still feel like I only just started the story yesterday! And look where we are now! 10 chapters left! I doubt I'll be finished before I go back to school. I'm not THAT fast when it comes to updates you know. And when I go back to school, I won't be able to update as much because Mum won't let me use this during school terms so I can focus on my schoolwork, the musical band and social life stuff.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and the Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Torn**_** rightfully belongs to Natalie Imbruglia and her record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought I saw a man brought to life.<br>__He was warm. He came around.  
><em>_And he was dignified.  
><em>_He showed me what it was to cry._

_Well, you couldn't be that man that I adored.  
><em>_You don't seem to know.  
><em>_Seem to care what your heart is for.  
><em>_But I don't know him anymore._

_There's nothing where he used to lie!  
><em>_The conversation has run dry!  
><em>_That's what's going on!  
><em>_Nothing's fine! I'm torn!_

_I'm all out of faith!  
><em>_This is how I feel!  
><em>_I'm cold and I am shamed!  
><em>_Lying naked on the floor._

_Illusion never changed!  
><em>_Into something real!  
><em>_I'm wide awake and I can see,  
><em>_The perfect sky is torn!  
><em>_You're a little late! I'm already torn…_"

"Arcee, a vehicular form is approaching," Ratchet reported, distracting Arcee from her conversation with Jack and Talida.

Well, they will know soon enough. Ratchet zoomed in on the approaching vehicle. First, he zoomed in on the area of the approaching vehicle. Then he zoomed in on the actual car. It was a white car that was familiar to Jack and Talida. The siblings groaned as they realized who was arriving at the base.

"Mum," Jack and Talida groaned as they face-palmed spectacularly.

"Again?" Arcee teased affectionately.

"She worries!" Jack and Talida defended.

Soon enough, June Darby's car rolled into the entrance hallway of the base. The car slowed to a stop near the GroundBridge tunnel and June stepped out. She was dressed in her usual attire. Teal scrubs from working in the ER. White shoes. Black hair in a ponytail. And a smile on her face. Things have certainly changed since the truth had come out. Concerning both the existence of the Autobots and Jack and Talida being half-siblings. It was a good change…in some ways.

"Hi, kids!" June exclaimed happily as she ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Hey," Jack and Talida greeted awkwardly as June broke their little cuddle session.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital. So I thought I'd swing by. Good to see you again, doctor," June greeted, earning a curt nod from Ratchet, "Arcee. So. Where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee. Sorry to disappoint," Ratchet answered.

Ratchet's reason for the absence of Optimus and Bumblebee was only a cover. Optimus was actually looking at rings for his wedding to Arcee tomorrow night (if she says yes, of course) and since Bumblebee knew more about Earth, he asked his young scout to come along and help him with this task. Talida had already agreed to marry them and even picked out the dresses for the girls. Optimus was going to have Jack as his best man with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Agent Fowler as his groomsmen and Miko was going to be Arcee's maid of honor with June and Agent Fowler's wife as her bridesmaids. Raf is the ring bearer. Ratchet agreed to walk Arcee down the aisle on the big day since her father is not around to see his baby girl marry her soul mate. **(AN: THERE YOU GO! Due to overwhelming votes, Ratchet shall be the one to walk her down the aisle! And about her father not being able to see Arcee marry her soul mate. Remember how in Sick Mind, they talked about the Cybonic plague outbreak on Cybertron? Well…look back at that part in the chapter. Because that part mentions what happened to Arcee's parents and how that they were among the victims that were wiped out by the plague. Remember? Her parents died in the arms of Arcee and Optimus. LEGGO!) **Guests have been invited and everything was ready to go.

"And I wore heels and everything," June grumbled jokingly.

"MUM!" Jack and Talida screamed, freaked out.

"He's dating Arcee!" Jack reminded her.

"I was joking!" June retorted.

"Besides, you can't rip apart soul mates. Dad is actually allowed to kill whoever harms Arcee and get away with it," Talida remarked.

"That's kinda scary," June visibly cringed.

"You think the law alone is scary? You should hear about the measures he would take if she gets HURT. Let alone KILLED. None of us would be able to hold him back," Talida explained.

"That's odd. This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux. For any planet," Ratchet observed.

* * *

><p>"I recognize this magnetic signature, Soundwave. And it would be unfortunate to have a Decepticon invention such as this used against us," Megatron remarked.<p>

"I will secure the weapon, Lord Megatron," Breakdown promised as he stepped forward.

Breakdown's appearance has certainly changed since his encounter with MECH. His chassis and other parts of his body were covered in fresh scars from MECH trying to drill their way into his biomechanics and partially succeeding as well. And he never replaced the optic he had lost during the kidnapping. Instead, he sported a mechanical eye-patch over where his optic once was.

"Breakdown?" Megatron scoffed, "If you can be bested by mere humans, what chance do you have against the Autobots?"

"Allow me to redeem myself, master. What I have lost is a constant reminder that I must never again fail you," Breakdown pleaded.

*theme starts here*

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_So I guess the fortune teller's right.  
><em>_Should have seen just what was there.  
><em>_And not some holy light.  
><em>_It crawled beneath my veins._

_And now I don't care! I had no luck!  
><em>_I don't miss it all that much!  
><em>_There's just so many things!  
><em>_That I can't touch! I'm torn!_

_I'm all out of faith!  
><em>_This is how I feel!  
><em>_I'm cold and I am shamed!  
><em>_Lying naked on the floor._

_Illusion never changed!  
><em>_Into something real!  
><em>_I'm wide awake! And I can see,  
><em>_The perfect sky is torn!  
><em>_You're a little late! I'm already torn…_

_Torn…_"

Things were slowly becoming very awkward in Autobot Outpost Omega One. Because of June's sudden arrival, nobody could go about their normal business. They now have to accommodate their new guest and their trusted secret keeper. And Miko, Raf and Bulkhead were about to enter the bubble of awkwardness.

Bulkhead rolled up to the Autobot base in his vehicular mode. Inside were two gushing humans who have just had one of the best times of their lives. It seemed nothing could kill their mood. When Raf and Miko stepped out, they were laughing and smiling.

"Did you feel the Gs on the last turn?" Miko asked excitedly, "Bulkhead's an animal!"

Raf and Miko immediately gasped and froze in their pose. Smiles and laughter gone. They saw June standing there talking to Jack, Talida and Arcee. OK. Miko and Raf knew that there would be some changes around the base since they revealed their secret to June and June, in return, dropped the bomb about Jack and Talida being half-siblings the entire time.

"Remember when this used to be a secret clubhouse?" Miko mumbled to Raf quietly.

"Uh, don't worry, Ms. Darby. We were wearing seatbelts," Raf reassured the nurse.

"I'm sure you were, Rafael. Hi, Miko. How's school going?" June asked.

"Why? What did you hear?" Miko immediately demanded, causing Jack and Talida to stifle their laughter.

"I didn't say anything!" Jack defended as he hugged Miko from behind and kissed her head.

"Don't look at me!" Talida shrugged as she raised her hands to prove her innocence.

"Jack, Talida, let's do this thing," Arcee said as she walked past them with a rope.

"But I just got here!" June protested, "I brought sandwiches. And brussel sprouts…"

"EUGH!" Jack and Talida visibly cringed in disgust.

"We really need to help her test her upgraded tracking system," Jack remarked.

"Well, just be careful," June pleaded them.

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic," Arcee reassured the worried mother.

"Are you sure you need Jack and Talida for that?" June asked, causing Arcee to stop and TRY to keep her cool

"Oh no. Here we go," Talida muttered to Jack.

"Uh-oh," Bulkhead cringed fearfully.

"Bulkhead! I need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"I'll go with!" Miko decided.

"Whoa!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he stopped Miko in her path, "Stay put, Miko."

"Why aren't you going with him?" June asked curiously.

"Someone thinks it's not safe," Miko answered with a pout.

"But it's safe for Jack and Talida to go with Arcee?" June protested once again.

"Mum! Totally different!" Jack and Talida retorted.

"Oh how?" June countered.

"Mother knows best, you two. Wait up, Bulkhead!" Arcee called after Bulkhead, "I'm coming with!"

As they watched Arcee and Bulkhead walk through the GroundBridge portal, the brother-and-sister duo groaned in frustration and turned to glare at their mother. If she had kept her mouth shut, they would've been helping Arcee test out her upgraded tracking system instead of being stuck at base while she's out in the field for recon and being threatened by the evil known as tofu sandwiches and brussel sprouts.

"What? What did I say?" June wanted to know.

* * *

><p>The mood of the wild west could NOT be anymore perfect than for this moment. The sand. The soft wind. The cactus. The desert setting. And, of course, the cowboy. Well…not so much a cowboy. Rather a Decepticon with a tracking device.<p>

"Jackpot!" Breakdown cheered quietly.

Slowly and carefully, Breakdown approached a pile of rocks. He didn't know whether or not there was an enemy nearby. So he had to be careful. Especially since he lost one of his optics after his last time out in the field. He unfolded his hammer from his hand and began pounding at the rocks to obtain the object he desired. It only took two swings of his hammer before the object was revealed. Carefully, Breakdown removed the crumbled rocks aside and placed the object in his hand. It was an interesting object. A silver metal design shaped like a square with black handles at the end for easy grasping. And it would later be identified as a polarity gauntlet

But just as he stood with the gauntlet in his hand, he heard someone approaching. He immediately stood upright and charged the small triangular cannon on his shoulder. But he didn't see or hear anything as soon as he did. Then he heard the sound again behind him. He looked up and saw a familiar face holding herself up in the air by placing her spider claws on the rocks next to her.

Airachnid is back.

Airachnid chuckled before jumping down, heading towards Breakdown. One of her spider claws slapped Breakdown across the face. The fortunate news from Breakdown is the fact that Airachnid didn't have any acid in her claws. So he was safe from having his face eaten by the green substance. However, he did have to worry about losing the gauntlet after the second slap Airachnid gave him. Taking her opportunity, Airachnid raced to where the gauntlet was and held it in her hand. Her NORMAL hand. Not one of her spider claws.

"For me? You shouldn't have," Airachnid remarked.

"I didn't," Breakdown retorted as he punched Airachnid away from the gauntlet, "I heard a rumor about a rogue 'Con. How about I hog-tie you and haul you in?"

"Huh. The primitive type," Airachnid observed as she dodged his swings, "Not much for depth perception anymore, are you?" **(AN: HEY! I have depth perception problems, thank you very much! Well…in my left eye, anyways.)**

"Well, not much for looks anymore," Breakdown shot back as he aimed his cannon at her.

The shot Breakdown fired hit the rock underneath instead of Airachnid. The shot allowed Airachnid to run away from the crumbling rock. Breakdown thought he had seen the last of Airachnid. That he was able to go free with the gauntlet. However, when he heard the drilling underneath his feet, he knew he was wrong. His fears grew even stronger as he felt Airachnid's spider claws grab his body. Before he knew it, he felt himself being pulled deep into the underground. Breakdown isn't known to go down without a fight. Despite the recent blow his reputation had received after his intense encounter with MECH several days ago.

Despite Breakdown's intense resistance against Airachnid's tugs and pulls, he soon found rocks blocking his vision and making his world a dark cold oblivion. Airachnid had done the exact thing that would give any humans the chills.

She buried Breakdown alive.

Not far from where she buried Breakdown, she broke through the surface and grabbed the gauntlet. She chuckled before saying,

"It was a lovely burial."

As she began to walk away, she can hear the familiar muffled grunts and groans. She concluded that Breakdown was trying to break his way through the rocks and reach the surface before he wound up dying someway, somehow.

"Sorry. Can't quite understand you," Airachnid tormented as she walked on her own legs.

She definitely turned around the sound of groundbreaking roars. Breakdown had broken his way out of what would have been his grave. Then the fights started.

* * *

><p>Arcee and Bulkhead continued to scout the area, with Arcee taking point. However, Arcee couldn't take her mind off of June's actions back at the base. Bulkhead noticed and tried to comfort his fellow teammate whom he looked upon as a little sister. In fact, when the news broke out about Optimus and Arcee being a couple, without thinking of the consequences for his actions, he walked up to Optimus with his hammer and cannons ready to go and shoved him against the wall, saying that if he hurt his little sister, there would be no holding him back from ripping out Optimus' spark.<p>

"Don't take it so personal, Arcee. Jack and Talida's mother's just…protective," Bulkhead pointed out.

"Well, I protected Jack for months and Talida all her life before she had a clue. Suddenly, she wakes up to reality and I'm not enough," Arcee remarked sadly.

"No kidding!"

The voice caused the two to freeze in their spots. They turned around and saw Miko and Talida standing behind them. Either they activated the main GroundBridge to follow them without everyone else knowing or they used Talida's PGO to follow them without everyone else noticing. But the two definitely knew that Miko was the one eager to go along and Jack begged Talida to keep an eye on Miko since his mother wouldn't let him follow along with them.

"Can't we ban her from the base?" Miko pleaded Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Uh…Miko, she's my mum as well as the mother of your boyfriend," Talida reminded her.

"How did you two…?" Bulkhead trailed off.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," Arcee spoke into her commlink.

"Wait! Don't send me back to helicopter mum! It's just that…I miss the way things were. Like, when we didn't know that Jack and Talida are brother and sister. When Talida looked up to Arcee like she's her mother rather than June," Miko confessed.

"Strike that, Ratchet. Its only recon," Arcee pointed out before turning to Bulkhead, "They're safe with us. Hope on, Tally."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Talida nodded eager as she climbed into Arcee's hand and she found herself sitting on Arcee's shoulder.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered as she jumped onto Bulkhead's shoulder, "Crank up track seven, Bulk!"

"Track seven?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"You'll see," Talida sighed.

Bulkhead pressed a button hidden in his chest compartment and music began blaring. Miko and Bulkhead began dancing in happiness as they walked. Arcee, however, didn't find the happiness and joy in heavy metal.

"Don't you think that's a little loud for recon?" Arcee asked rhetorically, causing Bulkhead to turn off the music and earning a moan in disappointment from Miko, "A scout should be silent but deadly."

Bulkhead, Miko and Talida looked at each other and started laughing and snickering since they know the real meaning of 'silent but deadly' on Earth. Arcee, however, was confused.

"Probably could've picked a better choice of words," Talida giggled.

"What? What did I say?" Arcee demanded.

"Silent but deadly means something completely different on Earth," Bulkhead cackled.

"Care to explain it to me?" Arcee kindly requested Talida, causing Talida to whisper it into her ears, "That's just gross!"

"And that's what happens when you give Grandpa beans," Talida cringed in disgust, "We couldn't leave the house fast enough."

"Bulk! Let's get our recon on!" Miko declared.

"I always take point," Arcee began protesting.

"I know. But Miko likes to be upfront so she can see," Bulkhead explained before walking away.

"No matter where I turn, I'm the third wheel," Arcee grumbled.

"Girl, I'mma slap you with a fire ball," Talida threatened.

"You know it's true!" Arcee protested.

"No! It's not!" Talida retorted, "You're not a third wheel with me and Jack. You're not a third wheel with me and dad! Look I get it. Things have changed recently. Like me finding out that my childhood best friend is actually my half-brother. Then our mum is let in on the whole Autobot versus Decepticon Energon war. But there's one thing that won't change. You're my rock and I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Tally," Arcee smiled as she kissed Talida's temple.

"Come on. Let's catch up with the others," Talida suggested as they walked up.

"Looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from-."

Bulkhead stopped his sentence when he heard grunting and the sound of clanging as two different sources of metals crashed into one another. Immediately, the foursome hid so the two wouldn't spot them. They saw the gauntlet skidding across the ground. Then they say Breakdown taken a dozen or so hits from Airachnid. Talida was having a hard time containing her anger. She hasn't forgotten about the times she has tried to kill herself and her brother. She hasn't forgotten the pain and suffering she had put Arcee through – physically, mentally and emotionally – by killing her first partner then her son. And Arcee's unborn son just also happened to be Talida's other half-brother. Shanahan, the sibling Talida never got the chance to met. Who never left Arcee's sparkling chamber live.

"Airachnid," Talida and Arcee growled.

"And Breakdown! Both of your arch enemies! And they're mashing it up!" Miko stated.

"She's my enemy too, Miko! She went after the closest person I have to a mum, killed Shanahan before he was even born then went for Jack. So I'm bloody pissed!" Talida snapped.

And Miko definitely knew that her best friend was pretty angry with Airachnid. Talida hardly ever swore. The only time she did was when she was really worried (example: about her family and friends out in the field), angry (example: Airachnid attempting to bring harm to her family), frustrated (example: when she had trouble getting her point across) or really scared (example to come later). So Miko knew better than to get on Talida's bad side when she was this way. But she would still be her shoulder to cry on when she needed one since Jack isn't around at this present time.

"And they're fighting over that!" Bulkhead pointed out.

"The source of the magnetic disturbance," Arcee realized.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Miko asked excitedly.

Her answer? Miko pouting at Bulkhead as he lowered her onto the ground. Obviously, she wasn't going to get involved in this fight. It's too dangerous.

"Miko, don't move," Bulkhead instructed before adding, "I mean it."

"In case they go for you," Talida said as she tossed Miko her gun before activating her powers and saying, "Let's kick some butt."

Bulkhead unfolded the hammer in his arm. Arcee did the same with her blasters. There was one thing that Bulkhead couldn't help but admire about Arcee. Despite her being the smallest in the team, she's the toughest among them. Despite her emotional scars caused by the losses of Tailgate and Shanahan. Bulkhead admired her for that. Not many people could come back like that. And…it was one of the things Bulkhead loved about her. Like a sibling, of course.

They saw as Airachnid took out Breakdown and went to grab the gauntlet. Immediately, they knew they weren't gonna let that weapon fall into her hands. So Arcee shot at the gauntlet and knocked it away from Airachnid's greedy hand. Airachnid looked up to see where that all-too-familiar shot had come from. Smirking, Airachnid couldn't help herself. Tormenting her is too much fun.

"Arcee. And look. You've brought another partner for me to snuff. Along with another child," Airachnid observed, causing Arcee's glare on her to harden.

"That would be Bulkhead and Talida," Breakdown said as he rose to his feet.

"I know who the techno-organic is. And who asked you?" Airachnid wanted to know.

"Launch me," Arcee requested.

Bulkhead didn't need to be told twice. He held his hand out for Arcee. Immediately, she placed both of her feet into his hand and braced herself. Bulkhead moved his hand back and threw Arcee into the air with all his might. While she flew through the air, Arcee fired at Breakdown and Airachnid. Avoiding the raining shots, the two danced around on the ground with Airachnid being more graceful than Breakdown. Arcee stopped shooting as she came close to the ground. She landed gracefully and began charging at Breakdown. He also went to charge but Airachnid stopped him.

"No! She's mine!" Airachnid declared as she went for Arcee.

Breakdown was distracted because of Airachnid stopping him halfway from her. So he didn't see Bulkhead come and hit him from behind. Until it was too late. Talida threw a fireball each at Breakdown and Airachnid from above them. However, both shots missed. Obviously, Arcee and Bulkhead would fight Airachnid and Breakdown on the ground and Talida would assist from above. Talida actually opted to attack from above so she could keep an eye on Miko.

"Watch out for-!" Bulkhead began warning.

"Got it!" Arcee called back as she unfolded her blades.

Immediately, she began attacking Airachnid with her arm blades. Like she always did, she used her hatred for what she did to Tailgate, Shanahan, Jack and Talida to fuel her every stroke. Airachnid, however, easily blocked her hateful attacks. Well…except for one that went right across her face, knocking her to the ground in shock. Arcee and Bulkhead stood back-to-back. Ready to help when needed.

"Whoa!" Miko gasped from next to Talida.

"Those two fight really well together," Talida observed.

"Smack down for the scrapbook," Miko remarked as she took her phone out and start taking pictures.

"Take lots of photos," Talida requested kindly.

"Will do, sister!" Miko nodded eagerly as the two hi-fived one another.

Arcee and Airachnid were having their own little battle. Breakdown and Bulkhead were having theirs. And for the two mechs, a little game of mercy was involved…until Bulkhead head-butted Breakdown and threw him into the nearby rock wall.

Arcee and Airachnid continued their own little usual fighting routine. Hit. Block. Hit. Block. SLAP! Arcee was knocked back by one of Airachnid's strikes. Thankfully, she bounced back and returned to the fight. By giving Airachnid a kick in the face. Airachnid flew through the air. Shocked by the sudden hit. Breakdown was just started to get up when Airachnid knocked him back down. Arcee walked over to Bulkhead and stood there next to him. Watching them. Airachnid was slumped against a pile of rocks groaning in pain from the hit. Breakdown was on his hands and knees trying to get back up once again.

"Thank you," Breakdown thanked as he grabbed the gauntlet and activated it.

"Do you even know what that does?" Airachnid asked, "It's not a toy!"

Airachnid knew what was going to happen. Especially with Breakdown having the gauntlet in his possession and not knowing how to even use it. And she didn't want to be around for when that happened. So Airachnid took off running. Arcee noticed this. And she knew that she wasn't going to let her get away that easy. Not after everything she's done to her. Through slicing Tailgate into two pieces. Through nearly killing her with her acid but succeeding in killing her unborn son. Through attempting to hunt and kill Jack and Talida then planning to kill her. Shooting blasts from her cannons, she took off running for Airachnid, who began drilling a hole in the ground to make her escape. Arcee ran to the hole and continued shooting. She was hoping she would get lucky and one shot would hit her.

"HEY!" Miko and Talida protested as Miko's phone and Talida's gun flew out of their hands.

"HEY!" Bulkhead yelled as he fell down and found himself being pulled to Breakdown.

"What's going on?" Arcee grunted as she found the magnetic pull suddenly drawing her in.

Suddenly, they found themselves in front of Breakdown. That was when the dragging stopped. But they didn't break free from the magnetic pull drawing them in. They soon found themselves levitated high in the air by Breakdown raising his hand.

"What's this switch do?" Breakdown pondered aloud as he pressed a button.

His answer was a discharge. First, it began with Miko's phone and Talida's gun flying out and sticking to Bulkhead's chassis. Then Arcee and Bulkhead were sent flying into a pile of rocks. Talida and Miko looked at each other in worry. Before Talida could say anything, Miko began sliding down rocks. Talida opted to use her hover board whilst silently wishing that she didn't wear a skirt today.

"Megatron's gonna love this," Breakdown chuckled before transforming into his vehicular mode and driving away.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried as she ran up rocks to reach the groaning Bulkhead and noticed Talida showing up next to her on her hover board, "Seriously. You couldn't slide down with me?"

"I'm wearing a skirt!" Talida defended.

"Fair enough," Miko mumbled before turning to Bulkhead, "The 'Con's getting away! Hey! My phone!"

"And my gun," Talida pointed out.

Miko and Talida each grabbed the cell phone and the gun respectively. However, they had a hard time getting the objects off of Bulkhead. They grunted and pulled. Even tried both of them pulling one object at the same time. Still, they had no luck.

"They're stuck!" Miko exclaimed as Bulkhead sat up.

"Where's Arcee?" Bulkhead asked worriedly, before noticing that Talida was having a hard time stifling her laughter, "What? What is it?"

"Why don't you just marry her?" Miko groaned, earning a slap from Talida, "What was that for?"

"You know the rules concerning soul mates!" Talida screeched before whispering in Miko's ear, "And the plans."

"I was joking!" Miko defended.

"Sorry about the slap," Talida apologized.

"It's cool," Miko shrugged as they hugged.

"I'm right behind you," Arcee said.

"Where?" Bulkhead demanded as he finally stood up.

"Let's just say she's got your back," Talida snickered.

Bulkhead grunted in confusion and turned around with his back towards them. That was when Talida finally started rolling on the rocks laughing her butt off. Arcee was stuck to Bulkhead's upper back. And she didn't look too happy about her current situation. Arcee was only thankful that it was only her back that was stuck. She still had free range of movement with her head, arms and legs. Arcee's optics narrowed at the young Prime as she continued to roll around laughing hysterically.

"I'm gonna have to get a picture of this!" Talida giggled as she took out her phone.

"Hey! How come yours didn't get stuck?" Miko immediately wanted to know.

"Scrap," Arcee mumbled as she tried to disconnect herself from Bulkhead…and failing.

* * *

><p>"Breakdown here. I'm gonna need a bri-."<p>

Breakdown didn't get to finish his sentence. A rock fell onto the road near him. He immediately swerved out of the way of the oncoming giant rock boulder. Then he found himself wrapped in a sticky web. He transformed, hoping to break the webs and free himself. But that wouldn't be the case. The web just stuck itself all over his body. And despite his struggling, he could not break the bonds. He heard the sounds of walking metal above him. He looked up and saw Airachnid. He should have known it was her when he found himself trapped in her webs. The woman is a spider-bot after all.

* * *

><p>"<em>You've been magnetized? Together?<em>"

When Miko and Talida struggled to separate Bulkhead and Arcee from one another, they decided to call on Ratchet to see if they could help them. Well…Arcee was the one who suggested that they call Ratchet for help as Miko fell on top of Talida after one of their latest attempts to separate the two of them. Bulkhead immediately agreed when Talida's telekinesis powers failed the task.

"They're inseparable," Miko and Talida chorused together.

"And the device that did this is on its way to Megatron," Bulkhead added.

"A polarity gauntlet. A deceptively simple but diabolical creation," Ratchet realized.

"_Just tell me you can unhitch us, Ratchet._"

_Thank God you don't know about Optimus' plans with you, Arcee. Or you wouldn't be saying 'unhitch.' _"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing your current…attraction," Ratchet struggled to find the right word to describe the current situation Arcee and Bulkhead found themselves in and settled with 'attraction.'

"_THEY'RE NOT ATTRACTED TO ONE ANOTHER! ARCEE'S IN LOVE WITH DAD!_"

"_Tally?_"

"_Gee thanks, Miko. Now you got me going._"

"Uh-oh. Lida's being sarcastic. Trust me. When she's sarcastic, do NOT get on her bad side," Jack cringed visibly.

"But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its effect. Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet…," Ratchet trailed off.

"He'll be using it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge," Jack realized as he glanced at June and Raf nervously.

"Jack, I'm not following," June said.

"Madam, we are forged of metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us at the flick of a switch, we might never again have a shot at him," Ratchet explained to June.

"Instant force field," Raf clarified.

"_Kinda like insect repellent and mosquitos._"

"Worse yet. He might use it to meld us all into a scrap pile," Ratchet remarked, "The good news is the gauntlet hasn't travelled far. _I would strongly advise pursuit._"

"We could go a whole lot faster on wheels," Bulkhead declared as he punched his fist into his open hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa. And snap me in half?" Arcee objected.

Bulkhead then remembered that he had Arcee stuck to his back. And…he also remembered what Optimus would do to him if he actually snapped her in half. He'd do the same to him and be able to get away with it by Cybertronian law!

"Right," Bulkhead said.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered, "I'll take point."

"Not this time, kid," Arcee declined.

"What? But you said-!" Miko began protesting.

"That was recon! This is war. _I'm not risking your well-being just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet, Miko needs a bridge._"

"Coming up," Ratchet nodded.

"_ARGH! You think Jack's mum is bad? You sound just like her!_"

"Is that such a bad thing?" June demanded as she turned to face Jack.

"I'm gonna go over here," Jack decided as he moved away.

When women are fighting, Jack knew not to interfere or get in the middle of it. Sure. It makes the women kiss and make up and agree with one another again. But it also makes them turn on him and do very…_painful_ things to him.

"Something I don't understand. You guys are against Jack, Miko and Rafael going out in the field with you. But none of you actually question Talida's involvement. Don't you think that she's a little too involved?" June suddenly asked.

"Mum, she might as well be the only one of us that actually knows what she's doing," Jack told her.

"Oh? Just prancing around waiting for danger to come and swallow her up? Now, I don't mean any offence. But she's just a kid. Like you guys! She doesn't know what she's doing," June protested.

"How would you know, mum? Have you ever been in the battlefield? Like me? Like Lida? Like Dad?" Jack snapped, "The only reasons I let you in on the secret is because of Airachnid kidnapping you and so you could understand why I was away all the time. You weren't meant to know because too many know already."

June immediately shut up at her son's comment. It wasn't just because she was hurt. Hurt that Jack went ahead and had a go at her like that. That Jack mentioned her husband – his father – who was killed in the line of battle.

But rather because deep down, she knew that her eldest child was right.

* * *

><p>Somebody turn on <em>On the Road Again<em>! This scene needs all the clichés it can get! The wide, open desert. The occasional cactus. The dry wind. The hot sun. Two cowboys battling it out. Well…in this case a robot cowboy and a robot cowgirl. Battling it out over the polarity gauntlet. Which is now in the hands of Airachnid.

"It fits! You know, a girl can never have too many accessories," Airachnid remarked to the tied up Breakdown.

"You were a Decepticon once. We can bring the prize to Megatron together," Breakdown offered.

"Go back to that Boys Club? I struck out on my own because I don't like to share. This will provide the perfect repellant against Bots and 'Cons alike," Airachnid declared.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead continued to walk through the vast desert looking for that gauntlet. Talida had gone with Miko back to the base at Arcee's insistence. So far, they weren't having any luck on their quest. Lady Luck is not paying them that much kindness…proven by Arcee and Bulkhead winding up stuck together by the polarity gauntlet used by Breakdown.<p>

"Never had eyes on the back of my head before. Or blasters to cover my rear. And you get a built-in shield," Bulkhead remarked as he punched a hand to his chassis.

"Bulkhead, you don't really think I sound like June, do you?" Arcee asked nervously.

"Um…," Bulkhead hummed nervously.

"She's overprotective. I'm just…protective," Arcee justified.

"That's totally different," Bulkhead agreed nervously.

Before Arcee could say something else, the three of them heard bleeping going off. Bulkhead glanced at the scanner Ratchet had given them for the recon mission and noticed that the same magnetic disturbance was occurring nearby.

"The gauntlet's close," Bulkhead reported.

As soon as Bulkhead reached the abandoned gas station, he unfolded his cannon. Slowly and cautiously, they turned the corner and saw a shocking sight. Breakdown was sitting on the ground pinned to the wall by familiar webs. Trapped in webs. The signature was all too familiar for the Bots and 'Cons alike.

Airachnid was here.

"I assume Arcee isn't far behind," Airachnid remarked as she appeared from behind the shed.

"You might say so," Bulkhead smirked.

"Blaster hands in the air and turn around," Airachnid instructed.

"Whatever you say," Bulkhead nodded.

He folded his cannon back into his hand and raised his hands in the air. Slowly, he turned around until his back was facing Arcee…and Arcee was staring at her firing cannons. Airachnid couldn't help but be honest concerning to the sight. She did not see THAT coming. She still avoided the shots Arcee kept on dishing out; not wanting to add any more injuries to the scratch Arcee had given her before the incident with Breakdown and the polarity gauntlet. One particular shot hit Airachnid's hand and the polarity gauntlet flew out of her hand onto the ground below. As soon as the gauntlet hit the down, the gauntlet was activated by itself. Anything that was made if metal was immediately unable to resist the magnetic pull emitted from the machine. Even Breakdown a little bit and he was pinned against the wall. However, when he broke free, he deactivated the machine.

"Still up for that truce, muscles?" Airachnid offered smugly.

"Only because I hate Bulkhead more than I hate you," Breakdown nodded.

Immediately, Breakdown and Bulkhead began fighting one another. Airachnid and Arcee also initiated their own little battle. Arcee is luckier than Airachnid. Then, Bulkhead suddenly spun around during his fight with Breakdown. The action caused Arcee to feel the Cybertronian equivalent of motion sickness. When she faced Airachnid again, the spider-bot punched her square in the face.

"Bulkhead! Can you stay still?" Arcee requested.

"My bad," Bulkhead grumbled sheepishly before punching Breakdown hard and turning to face Airachnid, "Need a hand?"

"No! She's mine!" Arcee objected.

"Two bots. One stone," Breakdown mumbled as he activated the gauntlet once again.

He aimed it at a nearby crane, which just happened to be made of metal. For a tool of construction that weighs the equivilant of a ton, it held no resistance against magnetic fluctuations. Slowly, it fell apart and a hammer-shaped like part hovered in the air above Arcee and Bulkhead. Since Bulkhead and Airachnid were pre-occupied in their little battle, Arcee was the only one who noticed.

"Bulk! DUCK!" Arcee cried.

Bulkhead did NOT duck. He turned around and saw the hammer coming towards him. The hammer hit him in the face and knocked him to the ground on his back. Since Arcee was connected to Bulkhead's back, she fell onto her stomach and he landed on top of her, almost crushing her.

"Bulkhead, get off!" Arcee cried, glaring at Airachnid as she stepped onto her hand.

"Pinned like a bug. Of course, I can think of one permanent way out of your predicament," Airachnid smirked as she raised her claws, noticing the way Arcee's optics widened in fear, "Think of it this way. You'll be able to actually meet your…what did you call him? Shanahan."

"I'll take topside," Breakdown offered.

Breakdown raised his hammer high in the air and raised it down fast, ready to kill Bulkhead. What he did NOT expect is Bulkhead to fight back and block the attack. With all his might, Bulkhead threw Breakdown far away from them. Breakdown landed across the ground with a surprised yell as he lost the gauntlet. Immediately, Bulkhead and Arcee jumped up ready to fight them. Arcee noticed a happy change concerning the two of them. They're not stuck together!

"I'm free!" Arcee cheered.

For Arcee, Bulkhead, Airachnid and Breakdown, it was a race to the gauntlet. Breakdown went for it. But Arcee stopped him by kicking it out of the way and kicked him to the ground on the back of the neck. Hard. She flipped him and began punching him. Breakdown actually slapped her away from him. But that didn't stop her. Airachnid was watching on unsatisfied. Arcee is HER enemy. Airachnid was the one who tortured her during the Great Cybertronian War. Airachnid was the one who slaughtered her partner before Arcee's very optics. Airachnid was the one who murdered her unborn son to avenge her own son. Airachnid should be the one who obtains the honor of finishing off this Autobot. Not Breakdown. Not Megatron. Not Malita. Not Starscream. No one else but her.

"Wanna dance?" Bulkhead offered as he stood between her and the gauntlet.

"You're not my type," was Airachnid's considerably intelligent answer.

Airachnid jumped on top of Bulkhead and used her dangerous drilling techniques on him. Bulkhead grasped and exclaimed in pain from the sensations. Eventually, Airachnid got tired and jumped onto the ground, reaching for the gauntlet.

"Scrap," Bulkhead grumbled.

"Let's leave the boys to themselves," Airachnid suggested as she activated the gauntlet and aimed it at Arcee, pulling her to him by her ring hand, "That would be the 'Up Close and Personal' setting."

Arcee had one hand trapped for this fight. But worse things didn't stop her before. So why should this minor setback stop her from battling Airachnid this time?

Just like Arcee and Airachnid were caught in their own little fight, Breakdown and Bulkhead were locked in theirs. Punches were thrown in turns and neither was able to block them. Especially a powerful punch that knocked Bulkhead to the ground. But he didn't stay down for long. As soon as he stood up, he unfolded his cannon from his arm and pointed it at Breakdown before firing a shot. Breakdown was hit square in the chest by a shot and sent flying into the crane.

Arcee and Airachnid continued their little fight against one another. Normally, Airachnid would be the one with the upper hand since she is the one with the extra hand and Arcee had one hand trapped by the polarity gauntlet. But Arcee was one Autobot femme who had the tough spirit that Optimus loves about her (among other things). And arm blades, which she used to scratch Airachnid's face…again. However, Arcee suddenly found herself pinned to the ground.

"One hand tied. Five more to play with," Airachnid pointed out as she punched the ground near the junction that linked Arcee's neck to her shoulder.

"Quality. Not quantity," Arcee retorted.

Arcee maneuvered her free hand around the traps Airachnid's legs provided and hit the switch on the polarity gauntlet. Within moments, the two were separated and Airachnid no longer had the weapon in her possession. She hoisted herself, using her spider legs to support her and glared as Arcee claimed the weapon. Angry at the loss of the weapon, Airachnid charged at Arcee. Thankfully for Arcee, the weapon game to life in her hand and she punched Airachnid away from her.

"Opposites do not attract," Arcee remarked with a smirk.

Breakdown threw the remains of the crane off of him and Bulkhead unfolded his hammer. Breakdown did the same and charged at his longtime Autobot foe. Battle cries evaded their vocal chords as they went to collide hammers. However, a magnetic force stopped the collision and pushed the two enemies apart. Breakdown, this time, fired a missile at him. Again, Bulkhead repulsed the missile and it flew off in a different direction, heading for Breakdown. Like it repulsed Bulkhead, the missile repulsed Breakdown and it flew to the skies before exploding.

"We can't touch metal," Breakdown observed.

"We're polarized," Bulkhead realized.

"Always leave on a high note," Airachnid remarked as she reclaimed the gauntlet and flew away in her helicopter mode.

"Bulkhead! The gauntlet!" Arcee cried.

Bulkhead understood what Arcee was trying to tell him. Go after that gauntlet! And he did so without hesitation. He ran up buildings and jumped high. Bulkhead grunted as he grabbed Airachnid, who immediately began swerving around. Knowing what was going to happen, Breakdown just got up and began running. With all his might, Bulkhead threw Airachnid at Breakdown in mid-air. Breakdown turned around just in time to have Airachnid crash into his chassis. The two landed in the old car park by the 20th century petrol tanks unconscious. Neither of them had the gauntlet in their possession. So Arcee walked up and claimed it.

"Let's finish this," Bulkhead suggested excitedly.

"And risk becoming twins again?" Arcee retorted as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Bulkhead and Arcee made their way back to Autobot Outpost Omega One. Optimus and Bumblebee were still to return from their 'scouting mission.' But Arcee and Bulkhead took the opportunity to hand the gauntlet to Ratchet, who accepted it happily.<p>

"Souvenir. But," Bulkhead started.

"We don't advise indoor use," Arcee finished.

"Ew. They even finish each other's sentences," Miko cringed visibly.

"Miko, check it out. New battle scars," Bulkhead boasted proudly.

"Cool!" Talida remarked as Miko snapped a photo, "Uh…where's my gun?"

"Oh. Here. Sorry we forgot to give it back," Arcee apologized.

"Hey, Arcee!" Jack greeted happily as he approached the group, only to be stopped by June.

"Let the adults talk," was all June said as she approached Arcee, "Arcee, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"I worry. Especially when I feel like I can't control things…which, with teenagers like Jack and Talida, is all the time. Jack and I have always been close, especially since Michael died. Talida and I are close. But not as close as she is to you. And I guess it's just that it's changing. I mean, I knew it would someday. But you're not the type of girl that Jack would be ditching me for. I mean, Talida, I understand. They're siblings. And Jack and Miko are dating. So I can't be mad about that," June apologized.

"I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were," Arcee remarked.

"I get what you mean. I mean, this past year has contained a lot of changes for us. And it's not even over yet. So we all know that there's lots more changes to come. I mean, we gained more allies in the war. We learned secrets that we never thought the person would be keeping – me and Jack being half-siblings, Shanahan – and a lot has changed relationship-wise. Arcee and dad are FINALLY together. Jacky over here FINALLY has a girlfriend who's actually right for him. And me and Bumblebee are together. I knew I should be scared about what's to come. But after the good run we have so far, I'm confident that we can hit the rest of the year head on," Talida nodded eagerly.

"Miko's my first girlfriend," Jack reminded her.

"I know. I like teasing you. It's what I live for," was Talida's retort.

* * *

><p>Back aboard the Nemesis, Megatron was waiting for a report from Breakdown concerning the retrieval of the polarity gauntlet before the Autobots. Breakdown's report is about to both please and disappoint him. For different reasons.<p>

"Breakdown, you dared to return empty handed?" Megatron exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, master," Breakdown declined as he turned around to reveal Airachnid attached to his back.

"Airachnid. It has been some time," Megatron greeted.

"Lord Megatron, what can I say? It's good to be back," Airachnid remarked.

"_There's nothing where he used to lie!  
>My inspiration has run dry!<br>__That's what's going on!  
><em>_Nothing's fine! I'm torn!_

_I'm all out of faith!  
><em>_This is how I feel!  
><em>_I'm cold and I am shamed!  
><em>_Lying naked on the floor._

_Illusion never changed!  
>Into something real!<br>__I'm wide awake and I can see,  
><em>_The perfect sky is torn!_

_I'm all out of faith!  
><em>_This is how I feel!  
><em>_I'm cold and I'm ashamed!  
><em>_Bound and broken on the floor!  
><em>_You're a little late! I'm already torn!_

_Torn…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, everyone! Well, that's the end of that chapter. And…guess what next chapter is. IT'S THE WEDDING! EEEEEEEEEEEEEP! <strong>_**Here comes the bride…**_

**Well, time for me to go. I do have a wedding to prepare for. You know the drill! And to those who are coming to the wedding ceremony, I will see you there.**

**BYE!**

**Oh! I have links of the holoforms and outfits for the wedding. So keep an eye on my profile for them.**


	21. A Thousand Years

**YA HOO! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! It's the wedding! EEEEEEEEEP!**

**REVIEW REPLIES! WHOO!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**…Ugh partying to much…I never like June…*falls asleep*…**_

_**Clarion: uh she's tired hehe(^_^) ***__**takes the food from Icegirl**__*** Anyways Jazz says hope you update sooon .. and un yes we will like to sit by you I mean Jazz will I'm a mile away-_-…Angel and Kris also said yes! You can cry on Kris shoulder,Icegirl! ;) I got some uh what did Jazz make? Ah yes! She made dougnuts sugar D's she calls em ***__**hands her the doughnuts**__*** Update soon Thanks! See ya at the Wedding .I'm mean Jazz ya! ;)**_

**What does Jazz have against June, I wonder? Hmmm…I'll find out from her later. Hey, Clarion! And yes. You're watching the wedding from far away. Because you don't appear until Partners, remember? Thanks for the review! Oh! Here's some double chocolate babycakes for when she wakes up! SEE YA THERE!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**YAY! The wedding almost here! Aw poor Clarion his ganna see his childhood friend get marry…Ah I don't care what happens to YOU CON!**_

_**Clarion: Shut your mouth.. You created me[-_-]**_

_**That's the worse part bud. ***__**Jazz walked in**__*****_

_**Jazz: ***__**sits on the bed and cries**__*** Ah! WHY!**_

_**what's the matter Jazz? -_-?**_

_**Jazz: Arcee and Optimus are getting married! :'( I'm ganna cry so much! Imma be so happy for them! I remember all the good times I had with Optimus! :"( And all that action I had with Arcee! And now their getting married and they not ganna be with me no more! :'(**_

_**Optimus: awe Jazz I still love you and we will still have time together! ***__**hugs Jazz**__*****_

_**Arcee: yea and we still have action if we stay together ***__**Arcee hugs Jazz**__*****_

_**Jazz: ***__**wipes tears**__*** group hug!**_

_**OKAY NO MORE LOVE ** IN MY OFFICE ROOM! YOU ** ME OFF! GET OUT NOW BEFORE I CALL MY CONS IN HERE!**_

_**Jazz: BYE ANGEL!**_

_**Optimus: See ya later! :P**_

_**Arcee: bye ;)**_

_**FINALY! NOW I GOT some apple cake and I'll take that apple turnover thank you girl! ***__**hands the apple cake**__*** WHOO IM GANNA BE THERE DJ! YES! KRIS GET OUR THINGS READY CALL REMICADE!**_

_**Kris: OKAY! ^_^**_

_**UPDATE SOON X_X**_

**Yummy! I've got banana bread, sausage rolls or some pizza. Take your pick. Is Remicade one of your OCs? Just curious. YUM! APPLE CAKE! Thanks for the review! SEE YA AT THE WEDDING!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Something tells me the next chapter will be a good one. Hope you update it soon.**_

**Of course this chapter will be good! This is one of the big moments of the story! Optimus and Arcee are finally getting married and bonding sparks! AND ABOUT DAMN TIME TOO! Hopefully, Optimus and Arcee will have moments in season 2. I bet you every shipper will be writing to them about that. Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: **_**This has been one great story so far! I can't wait for the wedding to come!  
><strong>_

**NEITHER CAN I! Thanks for the review!**

**BumblebeeLover237: **_**Nice job, I cant wait for the next chapter! WEDDING TIME! It's going to be so cute! And I just want to say that you are one great writer that deserves an award.**_

***singing***** **_**I can hear the bells…**_** Sorry. Couldn't help myself there. hehe Aw…thanks, man!**

**Rachelle Prime (): **_**Rachelle Prime:Good chapter! OMG, IT JUST KEEPS COUNTING DOWN TO THE WEDDING! I can't wait! Oh do ya want to meet my OC's? here, ok guys say hi!**_

_**NightShadow: …**_

_**Celestia: Hi! How r u? im good i got an A on my math test yesterday! so- ***__**Rachelle Prime covers her mouth**__*** srry she had too much of your Mexican food! Now, who wants Cupcakes? ***__**Gives cupcakes to everyone**__*****_

**YUM! I love cupcakes! *****takes cupcakes***** Thanks for the chapter! And yes. Yes it does. The wedding is going to be a highlight of this story! EEEEEEP! And we get to be there for the wedding! How amazing is that going to be? This is going to be so exciting and I'm gonna shut the hell up now. hehe Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter list:**

**1. Rock Bottom**

**2. Partners**

**3. Never Let You Go**

**4. T.M.I**

**5. Stronger, Faster**

**6. One Shall Fall**

**7. One Shall Rise Part 1**

**8. One Shall Rise Part 2**

**9. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**That's right! Single digits, baby! WHOO!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and the Hub.**

**© Talida Prime rightfully belongs to me.**

**© Songs belong to their respective artists and their rightful record label.**

**© Jazz Prime the new Prime, Angel of all Decepticons, Kris and Rachelle Prime all appear on their own accord.**

**© Clarion belongs to Jazz Prime the new Prime.**

**ENJOY!**

**Just a little warning. I'm very excited and my writing always sucks when I'm excited. Just so you know…**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful afternoon in the small town of Jasper, Nevada. The sun moved away from the central midday position and slowly began to move for the horizon. But it did not stop the boys from working.<p>

Optimus supervised and helped out on occasion as Jack, Raf, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Agent Fowler all constructed the arch, unfolded the chairs and unrolled the carpet across the cliff. A pile of rocks stood at the end behind where the arch is being constructed. It was the memorial the Autobots had created for Cliffjumper when the Decepticons murdered him that day months ago. Optimus understood how close Arcee was to Cliffjumper. Like her and Tailgate, they were siblings-in-arms. Actually, she considered both Tailgate and Cliffjumper her actual brothers before both of them were slaughtered. And he knew that they would want to be there when Arcee would marry her soul mate. So he placed Tailgate's lucky charm on Cliffjumper's grave so both of their essences can be felt.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked.

"A little nervous," Optimus confessed, "But I feel like I shouldn't be."

"It's understandable. What you're doing is very bold and rare, Optimus. Proposing to Arcee then having the girls whisk her away so they could get ready for the wedding. Not many guys on Earth have the guts to do that," Jack remarked.

Optimus just smiled and continued his work. Within moments, the cliff was transformed into the suitable setting for a romantic Cliffside wedding by the sunset. The arch was made of white wood with a rainbow of flowers and gold ribbons wrapped around it. The white carpet led a path from the back row of the chairs to just meters away from the arch where gorgeous steps stood proud. Red, white and pink rose petals were sprinkled all along the aisle. Thankfully for them, the breeze was gentle so the petals wouldn't glide away in the wind.

Optimus dusted the little specs of desert sand off of his dress pants. He was wearing beige dress pants and a white button-up shirt with white dress shoes. He did have his tuxedo with him. But he wasn't going to change into the tuxedo until he proposed to Arcee and she said yes before going off to get ready. Subconsciously, he checked his back pocket to see if the velvet box was still inside.

Hours later, Arcee arrived. The others had disappeared, of course, to get changed. She was wearing a dark royal blue strapless dress that stopped just above her knees with a black sash tied around the waist with blue ¾-inch heels. Her blonde hair blew in the wind in soft straight locks.

Optimus slowly walked up the aisle to meet her. When they met halfway, he grabbed her hands. It was now or never, he thought. But little did he know that the boys hadn't gone off to get changed into their tuxedos like he thought they would. Instead, they hid in random occasions, hoping to witness the proposal. Gulping quietly, Optimus took out the box and placed it in Arcee's hand. Carefully, she untied the delicate white ribbon he had tied around the box and gently lifted the lid. She gasped at the sight.

It was the most beautiful engagement ring she had laid eyes upon. Normally, when she found herself looking at rings while taking Miko and Talida shopping, the rings were dull and didn't mean a thing. But the ring Optimus had picked was perfect. With ¾ of the ring being gold and ¼ of the ring being gleaming silver. Two hearts met at the center of the band. One heart being gold and full-shaped. The other heart being silver and only having approximately ¾ of a heart. At the top point of the hearts pointing towards the bottom points was a diamond each. Three more diamonds surrounded the two conjoined hearts on each side. **(AN: My description definitely does NOT do this ring justice. Link's in the profile. Same with their wedding bands. Right now, excuse me while I go off somewhere to scream my head off. EEEEEEEEEEEEP!)**

Arcee felt like her breath had been taken away, as the classic cliché goes. She drew her eyes away from the glowing ring to gaze into Optimus' regal optics. However, he wasn't standing. He was kneeling on one knee with her wedding hand in his own hand, his eyes staring deeply into hers with love radiating.

"Arcee, I remember the day you were born. It was the best day of my life. You were the first sparkling I blessed when I became Optimus Prime and left Orion Pax behind. The minute I held you in my arms, I knew you were the one for me. Your happiness was my happiness. Your pain was my pain. Your fights were my fights. I was overjoyed when I heard you were coming to Earth with me to be my second-in-command. You were the one I could always go to for advise. I always trusted you to guide me down the right path towards making the right choice. And then Talida came along and you immediately took to raising her like she was your own. I love you deeply, Arcee. Words cannot describe my love for you. However, there is the saying that actions speak louder than words here on Earth. So what I am about to ask you is this. Arcee, will you marry me?" Optimus asked as he removed the ring from the box and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Yes," Arcee sobbed.

Optimus' happiness was a kind of happiness that couldn't be described in words. He stood and delicately wiped Arcee's tears before kissing her passionately. Everyone (except the guests, because they're not there yet) clapped and cheered as they kissed. Blushing slightly, Optimus and Arcee pulled away, gazing lovingly at one another.

"Well come on. Let's go. You guys can kiss after," Talida declared as she grabbed Arcee's hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's going on?" Arcee wanted to know.

"Surprise! I'm marrying you guys now!" Talida announced, surprising Arcee, "Dad knew that when he proposed, he wouldn't be able to wait to marry you. Which lead to us thinking and then planning the wedding right then and there. Don't worry. All the girls were there to make it the most romantic wedding ever. What's more romantic than this? A beautiful cliff overlooking the desert. Sunset. Essence of Cliffjumper and Tailgate here as well as Shanahan's wreath."

"Someone's a romantic," Arcee teased affectionately.

"Just get a move on, femme," Optimus ordered jokingly.

The girls giggled excitedly and gushed over the engagement ring as they walked to the tent. The boys just rolled their eyes randomly and laughed as they went to their own tent to get changed. Guests began to arrive, as the sun was closer to setting. The majority of them were fellow servicemen and Fowler's family since they're in on the secret. In fact, Fowler's wife and two daughters are some of Arcee's bridesmaids with June being a bridesmaid as well and Miko being the maid of honor. For Optimus, he had Jack as his best man with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Agent Fowler as his groomsmen. Raf was the ring-bearer and Ratchet was going to walk Arcee down the aisle on behalf of her father. Talida, obviously, is going to officiate the ceremony for Optimus and Arcee.

After lots of giggling and gossiping over random topics, the girls had their hair and make-up all done. They all wore dressing gowns since they were in their underwear. The girls were searching for the important articles of clothing for a wedding:

The dresses.

"Where are the dresses?" Talida immediately asked.

"Hi, guys!" Jazz Prime the new Prime, Rachelle Prime and I greeted happily as we popped into the tent carrying their dresses.

We all cleaned up nicely for the wedding. We all made sure we cleaned up nice. This is a special occasion. And we wanted to look nice to suit the wedding!

Jazz wore a green glitter dress with white high heels and her hair was slightly curled and flowed in elegant waves. Her make-up was natural and highlighted her natural beauty.

I was wearing a blue dress which was dark blue at the top with a ribbon tied at the front and a light blue see-through material with a dark blue floral pattern attached to a light blue petticoat and white ballet flats. My hair was straightened and the ends reached my collarbone. Like Jazz, my makeup was natural and my black and white glasses sat on my nose.

Rachelle Prime was another belle of the ball with a purple strapless dress and white high heels. Her makeup was natural like Jazz and I do and her hair was straightened. **(AN: Rachelle, I'm sorry if that wasn't the dress you wanted. But I couldn't get the link you sent me to work and you didn't email me the link. Am I forgiven?)**

"What are you guys doing here?" Arcee asked excitedly as she hugged all three of us.

"Well, this is going to be a big part of the story and we didn't want to miss it. So we decided to come. Angel of all Decepticons and Kris came along as well. In fact, they're going to be DJs for the party tonight and Jazz here baked a cake," I boasted.

"Ice, we haven't seen you since we busted those Decepticons in Australia. How's everything been?" Talida asked.

"Oh you know, this and that. Usual stuff," I shrugged.

"What about you, Jazz? Rachelle?" Talida questioned.

"Same as Ice," both girls chorused.

"Well, come on. I want to snap a few photos of you guys together before Talida has to go and calm Optimus' nerves," I giggled.

Within moments, all of the girls were dressed. Arcee took everyone's breath away. We all know her as a tough warrior not afraid to take any risk to save fellow Cybertronians and everything and everyone she loves. And now, she stands before us. Looking like a princess. About to take the biggest risk of all. Jazz, Rachelle and I looked at each other and smiled before whipping out our cameras. We all posed for photos. Formal. Happy. Silly. You name it. We did it.

Then Jazz, Rachelle, Talida and I had to go and Ratchet came in. Smiling. When he saw Arcee, he just about burst into tears. He was definitely playing the role of the father. Crying when his baby girl is about to walk down the aisle to the man she loves. It is a deeply beautiful moment.

"Wow," Ratchet breathed.

"What? You've seen me in a dress," Arcee reminded him.

"Not like this," Ratchet retorted, "Arcee, you look beautiful."

"It's time," Raf announced as he appeared.

"Let's do this thing," Arcee sighed as they all lined up.

At the end of the aisle waiting was Optimus with Talida standing at the center. Standing by Optimus' side was Jack, being the loyal best man. Next to him was Bumblebee, then Bulkhead, then Wheeljack and finally, Special Agent William Fowler. Us authors occupied the front row on the side of the bridal party. Rachelle sat on the end with me sitting next to her then Kris, Angel and Jazz. Behind us sat many agents Fowler has worked with and servicemen that were in on the secret.

Everyone turned as the bridal party began walking down the aisle. But few cared. The first was Raf with a pillow where the wedding bands rested comfortably. Behind him came Miko, the maid of honor with her bouquet that consisted of blue hydrangeas, delphiniums and white calla lilies. Following Miko was June, then Nina, then Kora and finally, Laura. Talida smiled to her dad as the piano began playing a soft tune. The audience stood and turned as Arcee and Ratchet appeared.

Optimus felt his breath hitch in his throat. He knew that Arcee was beautiful. There was no denying that Arcee Baldwin was a beautiful female. **(AN: Random surname!)** But seeing her with the hair, the make-up, the veil, the flowers, the dress and being walked down the aisle by Ratchet, just took his breath away. Arcee is absolutely gorgeous. No words could adequately describe her beauty.

As Ratchet guided Arcee down the aisle, Arcee's eyes never left Optimus'. Everyone smiled and whispered comments of how she was gorgeous to one another and how she must have inherited her good looks from her mother. Talida glanced at the facial expressions between Arcee and Optimus and smiled. There was no denying that they completed one another. That they are meant to be. Fate had guided them down the path towards this day.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Ratchet removed Arcee's face veil and kissed her cheek before delicately placing her hand into Optimus' larger hand. Crying, Ratchet sat down next to Jazz. Rachelle reached across and passed him a handkerchief, which he took gratefully. Talida made the motion for everyone to be seated, which they did. Arcee handed Miko her bouquet and joined hands with Optimus. **(AN: I'm just gonna use a script I found. I know. I suck. But I've added some of my own things here and there. LEGGO! Now I'm gonna cry… *****sniffles*****)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today, we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Optimus Prime and Arcee Baldwin. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, destinies and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life.

'Marriage has certain qualities of a contract, in which two people take on the housekeeping tasks of living together, to enhance life's joy.

However, marriage is more than a contract. Marriage is commitment to take that joy deep, deeper than happiness, deep into the discovery of who you most truly are. It is a commitment to a spiritual journey, to a life of becoming – in which joy can comprehend despair, running through rivers of pain into joy again.

And thus marriage is even deeper than commitment. It is a covenant – a covenant that says: I love you. I trust you. I will be here for you when you are hurting, and when I am hurting, I will not leave.

It is a covenant intended not to provide haven from pain or from anger and sorrow. Life offers no such haven. Instead, marriage is intended to provide a sanctuary safe enough to risk loving, to risk living and sharing from the center of oneself. This is worth everything.' ~Margaret A. Keip," Talida recited.

Behind her, the sunset provided a soft glow on the settings before us. Jazz was trying her best not to cry at the sight of the romantic event unfolding before us. However, some tears managed to fall and she had to hide her head in Angel's shoulder. Optimus and Arcee never strayed from each other's eyes. They still paid attention to what Talida was saying. But they never left each other's gaze. They mouthed 'I love you' to one another as one of the big moments came.

"Optimus, will you take Arcee to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and respect her and forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you part?" Talida asked.

"I do," Optimus answered without hesitation, his baritone voice rumbling into the night air as he watched Arcee's soft tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Arcee, will you take Optimus to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and respect him and forsaking all overs to be faithful to him until death do you part?" Talida questioned.

"I do," Arcee whispered tearfully.

"Here comes the vows," I whispered to everyone excitedly.

"I know," Jazz sniffled as the tears really came down.

"Oh boy," Angel grumbled as he handed Jazz his handkerchief.

"Thanks, Kris," I whispered as I gratefully accepted his handkerchief and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Optimus, repeat after me," Talida requested kindly, "I, Optimus."

"I, Optimus," Optimus mumbled.

"Take you, Arcee," Talida continued.

"Take you, Arcee," Optimus recited.

"To be my wife and my better," Talida went on.

"To be my wife and my better," Optimus repeated.

"I will take care," Talida read.

"I will take care," Optimus said.

"And cherish our relationship," Talida continued.

"And cherish our relationship," Optimus mumbled.

"And love you today, tomorrow and forever," Talida went on.

"And love you today, tomorrow and forever," Optimus whispered as he wiped her tears.

"I will always be open, honest and faithful to you," Talida read.

"I will always be open, honest and faithful to you," Optimus promised.

"I take you for my wife," Talida continued.

"I take you for my wife," Optimus declared.

"To have and to hold from this day on," Talida went on.

"To have and to hold from this day on," Optimus repeated.

"For better, for worse," Talida read.

"For better, for worse," Optimus recited.

"For richer, for poorer," Talida continued.

"For richer, for poorer," Optimus nodded.

"In sickness and in health," Talida went on.

"In sickness and in health," Optimus reassured.

"To love and to cherish," Talida continued reading.

"To love and to cherish," Optimus murmured lovingly.

"For all the days in my life," Talida went on.

"For all the days of my life," Optimus smiled.

"And until my last breath," Talida finished.

"And until my last breath," Optimus swore.

Ratchet sniffled even more as he dabbed his eyes, trying to cover his trail of tears. But we all knew better. Just like we knew we would never let him hear the end of this. Among other hilarious events that are still to occur that will be embarrassing on Ratchet's behalf.

"And for all eternity!" I coughed not so discretely, causing everyone to laugh slightly and stare at me as if I was a crazy person, "What? You know it's true!"

"Arcee, repeat after me," Talida instructed, "I, Arcee."

"I, Arcee," Arcee recited.

"Take you, Optimus," Talida read.

"Take you, Optimus," Arcee repeated.

"To be my husband and my better," Talida continued.

"To be my husband and my better," Arcee nodded.

"I will take care," Talida went on.

"I will take care," Arcee whispered.

"And cherish our relationship," Talida spoke.

"And cherish our relationship," Arcee nodded.

"And love you today, tomorrow and forever," Talida read.

"I will always be open, honest and faithful to you," Talida continued.

"I will always be open, honest and faithful to you," Arcee promised.

"I take you for my husband," Talida went on.

"I take you for my husband," Arcee declared.

"To have and to hold from this day on," Talida spoke.

"To have and to hold from this day on," Arcee murmured.

"For better, for worse," Talida continued reading.

"For better, for worse," Arcee mumbled.

"For richer, for poorer," Talida went on.

"For richer, for poorer," Arcee nodded.

"In sickness and in health," Talida smiled.

"In sickness and in health," Arcee recited.

"To love and to cherish," Talida read happily.

"To love and to cherish," Arcee murmured lovingly.

"For all the days of my life," Talida continued.

"For all the days of my life," Arcee declared.

"And until my last breath," Talida finished.

"And until my last breath," Arcee swore.

"May we have the rings please?" Talida requested kindly.

Immediately, Raf walked forward with the pillow carrying the rings in his hands. He stood on his toes and held the pillow up within Optimus' reach. Optimus knelt down slightly and gently picked up Arcee's wedding band with his thumb and forefinger. With his free hand, he took Arcee's wedding hand into his gentle grasp. Her engagement ring shone brightly under the light of the setting sun. Jazz and I smiled and tried to contain our sniffles and happy sobs as the bond slowly became official. But it's not as easy as it looks.

"Optimus, repeat after me. This ring, which has no beginning and no end," Talida started.

"This ring, which has no beginning and no end," Optimus repeated as he slid the ring onto her finger above the engagement ring.

"Symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease," Talida read.

"Symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease," Optimus recited.

"May its presence on your hand," Talida continued.

"May its presence on your hand," Optimus smiled.

"Remind you of my love and vow," Talida went on.

"Remind you of my love and vow," Optimus nodded.

"I place it on your finger," Talida spoke.

"I place it on your finger," Optimus mumbled.

"As a visible sign of the promises," Talida continued reading.

"As a visible sign of the promises," Optimus beamed.

"Which have made us husband and wife," Talida finished.

"Which have made us husband and wife," Optimus murmured lovingly.

Fresh tears of joy streamed down Arcee's face. Tears streamed down everyone's faces. Everyone was crying tears of joy…except Optimus because even crying wouldn't be able to express his joy. Well…that and Prime's are hardwired to NOT cry unless for certain occasions (like Talida nearly killing herself two years ago). Carefully, Arcee knelt down and gently picked up Optimus' wedding band from the pillow Raf was holding up with her thumb and forefinger. She held Optimus' wedding hand in her own, ready to slide the wedding band onto his finger.

"Arcee, repeat after me. This ring, which has no beginning and no end," Talida started.

"This ring, which has no beginning and no end," Arcee repeated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"Symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease," Talida read.

"Symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease," Arcee recited.

"May its presence on your hand," Talida continued.

"May its presence on your hand," Arcee murmured.

"Remind you of my love and vow," Talida went on.

"Remind you of my love and vow," Arcee smiled.

"I place it on your finger," Talida spoke.

"I place it on your finger," Arcee nodded.

"As a visible sign of the promises," Talida continued reading.

"As a visible sign of the promises," Arcee breathed.

"Which have made us husband and wife," Talida finished happily.

"Which have made us husband and wife," Arcee whispered lovingly.

'Until now, Optimus and Arcee have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after their each moment shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me by the wisdom of the Primes and the High Council of Cybertron, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Talida declared.

Optimus didn't need to be told twice. He did something that was…un-Prime like of him. He pulled Arcee flush to his chest before dipping her in a tango bow. He kissed her with passion that was hot enough to ignite every volcano on the planet. And beyond. Everyone stood up, clapping and cheering at the sight. Ratchet, Jazz and I continued to wipe our tears. It had finally happened. Optimus and Arcee were finally married.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Prime!" Talida proclaimed.

Everyone cheered and threw flower petals as Arcee reclaimed her bouquet and walked back up the aisle with Optimus, her new husband. Jack and Miko followed with June and Bumblebee behind them, then Nina and Bulkhead, then Kora and Wheeljack and finally, Laura and Fowler. Talida and Raf followed Laura and Fowler as the guest all followed behind us. The entire crowd came together on the dance floor, all rejoicing that two soul mates had finally made it official. However, they still have one more step to go until they are officially bonded. Sure. They are bonded physically and mentally. But they need to bond spiritually and emotionally.

"OK, everyone! Please help yourself to the food and drinks…except for the cake. Optimus and Arcee have important business to take care of before the party starts. So please be patient," I begged.

Giggling, Optimus and Arcee ran back to their respective forms hand in hand. When they reached the truck, they stopped and gazed into each other's eyes. Optimus had always found his bride's optics to be sensually alluring. Especially with the tempting lavender circles swimming in the sea of soft sky blue. Much like the eyes of his daughter. Inheriting his regal blue eyes with the soft amethyst circles from her mother's rare amethyst eyes. Optimus also loved how whenever he and Arcee devoted themselves to each other, her eyes turned intensely white. He calls them 'Angel Eyes' because of them being as white and bright as an angel.

"I love you," he whispered into the night air.

"I love you too," she murmured back.

Within moments the holoforms fizzled into balls of electricity. But they would return. Immediately, the bike and the truck transformed into their bipedal forms. Arcee walked closer and he scooped her into his arms, pulling her chassis against his. Her legs wrapped around his torso under his chassis as far as they would go, considering that Optimus was a much larger bot than she is. But she didn't care. She loved Optimus the way he is. In fact, it wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't Optimus Prime. They still would have been soul mates in the first place. She still would've married him without a moment's hesitation. Even if he was just the humble data clerk in the Hall of Records known as Orion Pax who looked up to Megatron like a brother and a mentor.

"Are you ready?" Optimus asked worriedly.

Arcee suddenly felt as if her throat had gone dry. She couldn't form any words. So she just nodded and opened her chest, revealing her glowing blue spark. The sight of his beloved's beautiful loving spark enchanted Optimus Prime deeply. Arcee had completely given herself to him. Her love. Her soul. Her body. Her life. Everything. But there was still one more thing that they had to do to fully bond. And both of them knew what it was. So Optimus opened his own chest. Revealing a spark much larger than Arcee's. Not large enough to unintentionally hurt her. But large nonetheless.

Optimus hugged Arcee tighter as their spark energies reached for each another. Their bodies were begging them to finally bond their sparks once and for all. They had waited too long. Denied each other's desperate needs for too long. All would be right. Everyone knew that all would be right again if they spark-bond.

"I love you," they murmured.

This was it. Their chest collided. Their sparks collided. Their lips collided. Fireworks went off inside of them, between them and all around them. Exploding lights ignited the night sky, drawing out attention from the party. It was amazing. The sight was beautiful. Lilacs. Blues. All kinds of hypnotic colors lit the sky. Gasps travelled around the dance floor as the sky lit up as if there were a thousand supernovas happening around them all at once.

Slowly, Arcee and Optimus broke the kiss as the fireworks gently died down. They had done it. They finally satisfied the desperate wanting in their sparks. They are bonded in more ways than one. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Spiritually. And they felt intense happiness about the joining finally happening.

"Come on. Let's go back," Arcee giggled before giving him a lustful kiss.

"I don't they'll miss us that much," Optimus mumbled as he licked and nipped at a sensitive cable on her neck, an action that always turned her on.

"Talida will…come…looking for…us," Arcee struggled to say between moans as his hands travelled further south.

"Fine," Optimus pouted, "You temptress."

"Later," was all Arcee said as she climbed down and transformed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sharing their first dance as husband and wife, Mr. And Mrs. Optimus Prime!" Angel of all Decepticons declared as Optimus and Arcee returned in their holoforms.

Optimus and Arcee took their positions on the dance floor as the piano began to play. Gently, they swayed to the soft beat of the music that was their song. Initially, Talida thought about using _Angels_ by Robbie Williams, but decided that _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri suited them more since they loved each other for what feels like a thousand years and would love each other for a thousand more. It describes their feelings for one another and so much more. It strengthened their connection, which was already going strong and still continued to grow everyday. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. Spiritually.

It just describes them in ways that even Optimus and Arcee can't understand.

Talida: _Heart beats fast.  
><em>_Colors and promises.  
><em>_How to be brave.  
><em>_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
><em>_But watching you stand alone,  
><em>_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
><em>_Darling, don't be afraid.  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years.  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

"You're still crying?" I asked Jazz in disbelief as I heard her sniffle.

"So are you!" Jazz retorted as she dabbed her eyes.

"True," I mumbled as I blew my nose and finding a way to clean Kris' handkerchief, "The wedding is so beautiful."

"And it's not even over," Jazz reminded me.

"I know," I agreed as we turned back to the couple sharing their first dance.

Talida: _Time stands still.  
><em>_Beauty in all she is.  
><em>_I will be brave.  
><em>_I will not let anything take away,  
><em>_What's standing in front of me.  
><em>_Every breath.  
><em>_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
><em>_Darling, don't be afraid.  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years.  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_And all along, I believed I would find you.  
><em>_Time has brought your heart to me.  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years.  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

"Ratchet, are you OK?" Rachelle asked worriedly.

"Yep," Ratchet scoffed, though he continued crying, "Don't say a word about this."

"Aw, Ratchet, you and I both know that we can't promise that. Especially with the plans Ice has," Rachelle retorted.

"Oh scrap," Ratchet grumbled.

"Yep," she nodded eagerly.

Talida: _One step closer…_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
><em>_Darling, don't be afraid.  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years.  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_And all along, I believed I would find you.  
><em>_Time has brought your heart to me.  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years.  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

Everyone clapped and cheered as Optimus gently cupped Arcee's face into his hands and kissed her tenderly. Talida smiled and handed the microphone to Jack, who muttered to her something along the lines of, 'You owe me for this.' Talida just rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm with an affectionate smile.

"Come on, everyone. It's time for the father/daughter dance!" I proclaimed.

"May I have this dance?" Ratchet asked in a gentleman manner.

"Of course you may," Arcee nodded as he allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"And just a heads up. This is also a dedication to my girlfriend, Miko. I love you, baby," Jack spoke.

"Love you too, babe!" Miko called back.

"And Optimus, Talida, get yourselves on the dance floor with them," Jack instructed, "You're a father/daughter duo too."

"Since when is he a bossy boot?" Talida asked rhetorically with a laugh as Optimus lead her onto the dance floor

Even though Ratchet has been known to act as a grouchily old man the majority of the time, he still means well. Aside from Optimus, he acts like a second father to everyone. Arcee, especially, since her parents were killed back on Cybertron about three months before they left for Earth to battle Decepticon threats and that he and her father were good friends. So it was an obvious choice that he would stand in for her father on her big day. Including for the father-daughter dance. For which, they will be joined by Optimus and Talida…since Jack almost jumped down off the stage and dragged them onto the floor himself. **(AN: Pssst. Me, Jazz, Angel, Kris and Rachelle are background vocalists for this one. So us is us, OK?)**

"Let's go," Arcee and Talida whispered with a giggle as the piano introduction began playing.

Jack: _Oh… Oh-whoa-oh…_

_It's been a long and winding journey.  
><em>_But I'm finally here tonight.  
><em>_Picking up the pieces.  
><em>_And walking back into the light._

_Into the sunset of your glory.  
><em>_Where my heart and future lies.  
><em>_There's nothing like that feeling,  
><em>_When I look into your eyes._

_My dreams came true,  
><em>_When I found you.  
><em>_I found you…  
><em>_My miracle…_

Jack and us: _If you could see what I see,  
><em>_You're the answer to my prayers.  
><em>_And if you could feel the tenderness I feel,  
><em>_You would know. It would be clear.  
><em>_That angels brought me here…_

"This is just too cute!" Laura Fowler cooed.

"I married a romantic," Fowler grumbled.

"Don't ruin the moment," Nina Fowler threatened.

Jack: _Standing here before you,  
><em>_Feels like I've been born again.  
><em>_Every breath is your love.  
><em>_Every heartbeat speaks your name._

_My dreams came true.  
><em>_Right here in front of you.  
><em>_My miracle…_

Jack and us: _If you could see what I see,  
><em>_You're the answer to my prayers.  
><em>_And if you could feel the tenderness I feel,  
><em>_You would know. It would be clear,  
><em>_That angels brought me here…_

Jack: _Brought me here to be with you.  
><em>_I'll be forever grateful.  
><em>_Oh, forever faithful…_

_My dreams came true,  
><em>_When I found you.  
><em>_My miracle…_

Jack and us: _If you could see what I see,  
><em>_You're the answer to my prayers.  
><em>Jack: _Ohhh…  
><em>Jack and us: _And if you could feel the tenderness I feel,  
><em>_You would know. It would be clear.  
><em>Jack: _That angels brought me here…_

Us: _If you could see what I see,  
><em>_You're the answer to my prayers.  
><em>Jack: _You know I love you, baby.  
><em>Jack and us: _And if you could feel the tenderness I feel,  
><em>Jack: _You would know. It would be clear.  
><em>_That angels brought me here…_

Basically, the crowd went nuts. No one knew Jack was capable of singing like that. So they were amazed by the way Jack performed that song. So much emotion. It was real. It FELT real. Everyone could connect with Jack as he sang that song.

"Alright, Miko. Get your butt up there," Talida instructed as she walked up to Miko.

"Fine," Miko grumbled as she walked up.

"Mind if I cut in?" Optimus asked cheekily.

"No objections from me," Arcee shrugged just as cheekily as she walked into Optimus' waiting arms.

"Before anyone asks, Talida put me up to this," Miko said.

"You'll thank me later!" Talida called up.

"Come on. It's open dance time. So everyone get your butts out on the dance floor and have the time of your lives," Miko requested as the familiar introduction began playing.

"No protest from me," Jazz, Rachelle and I remarked as we rose from our seats eagerly.

"May I have this dance?" Kris asked, pulling off a British accent.

"Of course you may," I giggled with the same British accent as we headed to the dance floor.

Miko: _We were both young when I first saw you.  
><em>_I close my eyes and the flashback starts.  
><em>_I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights. See the party. The ball gowns.  
><em>_See you make your way through the crowd.  
><em>_And say, '"Hello."  
><em>_Little did I know…_

_That you were Romeo. You were throwing pebbles.  
><em>_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
><em>_And I was crying on the staircase.  
><em>_Begging you, "Please don't go…"  
><em>_And I said,_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
><em>_I'll be waiting. All that's left to do is run.  
><em>_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
><em>_It's a love story. Baby, just say yes._

"You put her up to this?" Jack asked Talida.

"Yep," Talida nodded proudly.

"She's brilliant," Jack complimented.

Miko: _So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
><em>_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
><em>_So close your eyes…  
><em>_Escape this town for a little while… Oh-oh!_

'_Cause you were Romeo. I was a scarlet letter.  
><em>_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
><em>_But you were everything to me.  
><em>_I was begging you, "Please don't go…"  
><em>_And I said,_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone!  
><em>_I'll be waiting! All that's left to do is run!  
><em>_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess!  
><em>_It's a love story! Baby, just say yes!_

_Romeo, save me! They're trying to tell me how to feel!  
>This love is difficult! But it's real!<br>Don't be afraid! We'll make it out of this mess!  
><em>_It's a love story! Baby, just say yes!_

_Oh-oh…_

"Kinda reminds me of our life on Cybertron," Optimus remarked.

"They tried to keep us apart," Arcee laughed, "Because of the stupid laws about a commander not allowed to date his soldier. But some still broke that law."

"It's even worse if you're a commander who is falling in love with his or her second-in-command. But honestly, I don't care about that," Optimus confessed.

"You're a Prime. You're hard-wired to uphold Cybertron's traditions, laws, customs; everything related to Cybertron. You're meant to care," Arcee reminded him.

"But I love you and that's all that matters," Optimus retorted as he smashed his mouth roughly and violently to hers to silent her protests, "Besides, we're soul mates. They try to keep us apart, I can bring harm to them and get away with it."

Miko: _I got tired of waiting.  
><em>_Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
><em>_My faith in you was fading.  
><em>_When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
><em>_And I said,_

_Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone.  
><em>_I keep waiting for you. But you never come.  
><em>_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
><em>_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_Marry me, Juliet! You'll never have to be alone!  
>I love you and that's all I really know!<br>I talked to your dad! Go pick out a white dress!  
><em>_It's a love story! Baby, just say…_

_Yes…_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh.._

_Oh-oh-oh-oh…_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

"OK. Raf, it's your turn to go up there. I want to be able to dance with my girlfriend," Jack declared as he grabbed Miko's hand.

"But I need you on the guitar!" Raf protested, causing Jack to groan in frustration.

"We have the backing track!" Angel called.

"Angel, come down and have some fun for this song! It'll be fine!" I promised.

"Come on, Jazz," Angel said as he began playing the song and dancing with Jazz.

"I think this song pretty much relates to Optimus and Arcee's relationship along with other songs. But Optimus practically begged me to sing this one," Raf spoke.

"Finally! I get to dance with my girlfriend!" Jack cheered as he pulled Miko onto the dance floor.

Raf: _Ohhh whoa oh oh-oh.  
><em>_Ohhh whoa oh oh-oh.  
><em>_Ohhh whoa oh oh-oh.  
><em>_Ohhh whoa oh oh…_

_I always knew you were the best.  
><em>_The coolest girl I know.  
><em>_So prettier than all the rest.  
><em>_The star of my show._

_So many times I wished,  
><em>_You'd be the one for me.  
><em>_But never knew it'd get like this.  
><em>_Girl, whatcha do to me?_

_You're who I'm thinkin' of.  
><em>_And girl, you ain't my runner up.  
><em>_And no matter what,  
><em>_You're always number one._

_My prized possession. One and only.  
><em>_Adore you. Girl, I want you.  
><em>_The one I can't live without!  
><em>_That's you! That's you!_

_You're my special little lady!  
><em>_The one that makes me crazy!  
><em>_Of all the girls I've ever know,  
><em>_It's you! It's you!_

_My favourite! My favourite!  
><em>_My favourite! My favourite girl!  
><em>_My favourite girl!_

_You're used to goin' out your way,  
><em>_To impress these Mr. Wrongs.  
><em>_But you can be yourself with me.  
><em>_I'll take you ask you are._

_I know they said believe in love.  
><em>_It's a dream that can't be real.  
><em>_So girl, let's write a fairy tale.  
><em>_And show 'em how they feel._

_You're who I'm thinking of.  
><em>_And girl, you ain't a runner up.  
><em>_And no matter what,  
><em>_You're always number one!_

_My prized possession! One and only!  
><em>_Adore you! Girl, I want you!  
><em>_The one I can't live without!  
><em>_That's you! That's you!_

_You're my special little lady!  
><em>_The one that makes me crazy!  
><em>_Of all the girl's I've ever known,  
><em>_It's you! It's you…_

_Oh-whoo-ooh!  
><em>_I want you… Oh-oh…  
><em>_It's you! It's you…  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…<em>

"This is gonna have to be the best wedding I've ever been to," Talida remarked as she swayed on the dance floor with Bumblebee.

"Because your dad and Arcee finally married?" Bumblebee guessed knowingly. **(AN: Hey. Would I be evil if I left Bumblebee unable to talk in his holoform? No. And don't even doubt that for a second! LEGGO!)**

"And I got to be the one to marry them," Talida added sheepishly.

"And one day, it will be us," Bumblebee declared as he gently kissed Talida, causing Optimus to clear his throat, "What?"

"You'll have to go through me first, Bumblebee," Optimus growled.

"Honey, calm down. You can worry about that later, OK?" Arcee promised.

Raf: _My favourite. My favourite.  
><em>_My favourite. My favourite girl.  
><em>_My favourite girl…_

_You take my breath away,  
><em>_With everything you say.  
><em>_I just wanna be with you.  
><em>_My baby. My baby. Oh-oh._

_My miss, don't play no games.  
><em>_Treat you no other way,  
><em>_Then you deserve.  
><em>'_Cause you're the girl of my dreams…_

_Yeah._

_My favourite. My favourite.  
><em>_My favourite. My favourite girl.  
><em>_My favourite girl…_

_Is you…_

"Alright, everyone! It's time to cut the cake!" Jazz and I declared.

Immediately, everyone ran around the cake made by Jazz. Arcee grabbed the knife and Optimus wrapped his arms around her from behind to grab the handle. Everyone cheered as Optimus and Arcee cut the cake together and fed a bit to each other. Before everyone knew it

"Yo, Bumblebee! What do you say you and me turn it up?" Jack suggested.

"Definitely!" Bumblebee agreed eagerly.

"I know what they're singing and I love that song!" Arcee squealed excitedly.

"What is it?" Talida wanted to know, only to have the familiar song began playing, "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

Jack: _Baby, are you down?  
><em>_Down? Down? Down? Down?  
><em>_Down… Down…  
><em>_Even if the sky is fallin' down.  
><em>_Down… Down… Oh.._

_You ought to know.  
><em>_Tonight is the night to let it go.  
><em>_Put on a show.  
><em>_I wanna see how you lose control._

_So leave it behind.  
><em>'_Cause we have a night to get away.  
><em>_So come on and fly with me.  
><em>_As we make our great escape._

_So baby, don't worry.  
><em>_You are my only.  
><em>_You won't be lonely.  
><em>_Even if the sky is fallin' down__._

_You'll be my only.  
><em>_No need to worry.  
><em>_Baby, are you down?  
><em>_Down? Down? Down? Down?_

_Down… Down…  
><em>_Baby, are you down?  
><em>_Down? Down? Down? Down?  
><em>_Down… Down…_

_Even if the sky is falling down._

Everyone got up and started dancing on the dance floor. Optimus even showed off some awesome dance moves that nobody knew he could do. To say that they were impressed would be an understatement.

"Come on, Tally! Show off some dance moves!" Wheeljack challenged.

"I'm wearing a dress!" Talida protested.

Jack: _Just let it be.  
><em>_Come on and bring your body next to me.  
><em>_I'll take you away. Aye.  
><em>_Turn this place into our private getaway._

_So leave it behind.  
><em>'_Cause we have a night to get away.  
><em>_So come on and fly with me.  
><em>_As we make our great escape.  
><em>_So why don't we runaway?_

_Baby don't worry.  
><em>_You are my only.  
><em>_You won't be lonely.  
><em>_Even if the sky is falling down._

_You'll be my only.  
><em>_No need to worry.  
><em>_Baby, are you down?  
><em>_Down? Down? Down? Down?_

_Down… Down…  
><em>_Baby, are you down?  
><em>_Down? Down? Down? Down?  
><em>_Down… Down…_

Jack and Bumblebee: _Even if the sky is falling down._

Bumblebee: _Down like she's supposed to be.  
><em>_She gets down all over me.  
><em>_Down like her temperature.  
><em>_Cause to me she's zero degrees.  
><em>_She's cold. Over freeze.  
><em>_I got that girl from overseas.  
><em>_Now she's my Miss America.  
><em>_Now can I be her soldier please?_

_I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love.  
><em>_Got me look like baby Cupid.  
><em>_Sending arrows from above.  
><em>_Don't you ever leave the side of me.  
><em>_And waiting definitely. Not probably.  
><em>_And honestly I'm down like that economy. (Yeah…)_

Jack: _So baby, don't worry.  
><em>_You are my only.  
><em>_You won't be lonely.  
><em>_Even if the sky is falling down._

_You'll be my only. (Bumblebee: Oh…)  
><em>_No need to worry. (Bumblebee: Oh…)  
><em>_Baby, are you down?  
><em>_Down? Down? Down? Down?  
><em>Bumblebee: _Oh, the sky is falling down…_

Jack: _Down… Down…  
><em>_Baby, are you down?  
><em>_Down? Down? Down? Down?  
><em>Bumblebee: _Oh, the sky is falling down…  
><em>Jack: _Down… Down.. (Bumblebee: Oh, down…)  
><em>Jack and Bumblebee: _Even if the sky is falling down…_

_Oh… Oh…_

_And the sky is falling down…_

"Hey, guys! It's nearly time!" I called out.

"WHAT?" everyone moaned in disappointment.

"We have time for two more songs. Who's up for it?" I challenged.

"I'm game!" Talida shrugged.

"Me too," Wheeljack shrugged.

Everyone cheered as Talida and Wheeljack took the stage and the microphones. The familiar drums began playing and everyone knew it was another song that describe Optimus and Arcee. Boy. Are they in the mood or what? But a lot of boys groaned because it featured a certain 17-year-old boy that boys despise and girls swoon over.

Wheeljack: _You've got that smile,  
><em>_That only heaven can make.  
><em>_I pray to God everyday,  
><em>_That you keep that smile._

Talida: _Yeah. You are my dream.  
><em>_There's not a thing I won't do.  
><em>_I'd give my life up for you.  
><em>'_Cause you are my dream._

_And baby, everything that I have is yours.  
><em>_You will never go cold or hungry.  
><em>Wheeljack: _I'll be there when you're insecure.  
><em>_Let you know that you're always lovely, girl.  
><em>Both: _'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now._

_One day when the sky is falling,  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you!  
><em>_Right next to you…_

_Nothing will ever come between us!  
>'Cause I'll be standing right next to you!<br>Right next to you…_

Wheeljack: _If you had my child, (Talida: Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
><em>_You would make my life complete. (Talida: Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
><em>_Just to have your eyes on a little me.  
><em>Talida: _That'd be mine forever!_

Both: _And baby, everything that I have is yours!  
><em>_You will never go cold or hungry!  
><em>_I'll be there when you're insecure!  
><em>_Let you know that you're always lovely, girl!  
><em>'_Cause you are the only thing that I got right now!_

_One day when the sky is falling,  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you!  
><em>_Right next to you…_

_Nothing will ever come between us!  
><em>'_Cause I'll be standing right next to you!  
><em>_Right next to you…_

Wheeljack: _We're made for one another!  
><em>_Me and you… (And you, and you, and you…)  
><em>Talida: _And I have no fear!  
><em>_I know we'll make it through…_

Both (with Talida harmonizing): _One day when the sky is falling,  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you…  
><em>Wheeljack: _Whoa oh-oh oh oh oh…_

_One day when the sky is falling, (Talida: When the sky is falling…)  
><em>_I'll be standing (Talida: Falling, oh…) right next to you..  
><em>_(Talida: Right next to you! Oh…) Right next to you…  
><em>_(Talida: Right next to you! OH!)_

_Nothing will ever come between us!  
><em>'_Cause I'll be standing right next to you…  
><em>_Right next to you..  
><em>Talida: _Right next to you…_

Both: _Oh nah nah!  
>Oh yeah!<br>Stand by my side, side!  
><em>_When the sky falls down!  
><em>_I'll be there!  
><em>_I'll be there!_

Wheeljack: _You've got that smile,  
><em>_That only heaven can make._Talida: _I pray to God everyday.  
><em>Both: _To keep you forever!_

To sat that everyone went wild would be an understatement. It was pandemonium. However, the time came to send Optimus and Arcee off as husband and wife. At everyone's insistence, Optimus and Arcee are going on a honeymoon for two weeks to Hawaii. And we are going to send them off appropriately. So what could be better than this? Everyone cheered as the familiar introduction began playing.

Everyone: _1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Forever…  
><em>_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Forever…_

Me: _It's you and me.  
><em>_Moving at the speed of light into eternity. Yeah.  
><em>Jazz: _Tonight is the night.  
><em>_To join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
><em>Angel: _Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you.  
><em>_Around you… Oh…_

Kris: _I'mma take you there. I'mma take you there.  
><em>_So don't be scared. I'm right here, baby.  
><em>Rachelle: _We can go anywhere. Go anywhere.  
><em>_But first, it's your chance. Take my hand. Come with me._

All: _It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night.  
><em>_It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor.  
><em>'_Cause we've only got one night.  
><em>_Double your pleasure.  
><em>_Double your fun._

_And dance forever, ever, ever.  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever.  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever.  
><em>_Forever, girl. Forever._

_Forever, ever, ever.  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever.  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever.  
><em>_Forever on the dance floor._

As we sang, Optimus and Arcee walked around in the circle saying goodbye to everyone and taking photos with them for keepsakes concerning the wedding. After all, this event only happens once in a lifetime for them. So photos are valuable keepsakes (as well as the video Jazz and I recorded). They added value to the memories we would always carry with us.

Me: _Feels like we're on another level.  
><em>_Feels like our love's intertwined.  
><em>Jazz: _We can be two rebels.  
><em>_Breaking the rules. Me and you. You and I._

Angel: _All you gotta do is watch me.  
><em>_Look what I can do to my feet.  
><em>Kris: _Baby, feel the beat inside…  
><em>Rachelle: _I'm driving. You can the front seat.  
><em>_Just need you to trust me.  
><em>All: _Oh, oh, oh!  
><em>_It's like!_

_It's like we've waited our whole life for this one night!  
><em>_It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor!  
><em>'_Cause we only got one night!  
><em>_Double your pleasure!  
><em>_Double your fun!_

_And dance forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever, girl, forever._

_Forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever on the dance floor!_

Gradually, the guests began lining up at the path of Optimus' bipedal form open and ready to go. Arcee's bipedal form was stowed away in his trailer to worry about for when they're at their honeymoon destination. Slowly, all the groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way through the arch to add more length to the tunnel of love everyone was making. Although, some keep on stalling to pull off some dance moves.

Me: _It's a long way down.  
><em>_We're so high off the ground.  
><em>Jazz: _Sending for an angel to bring me your heart.  
><em>Angel: _Girl, where did you come from?  
><em>_Got me so undone._

Kris: _Got me saying what a beautiful lady.  
><em>_No ifs, ands or maybes.  
><em>Rachelle: _I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing.  
><em>Girls: _There's no one else that matters. You love me.  
><em>Boys: _And I won't let you fall, girl. Let you fall, girl._

_Oh…._

It was suddenly slow motion as Raf and Talida made their way through the archway from the halfway point. Everyone else began moving in slow motion too to suit the effect. As the music began to build up, Raf and Talida added to the arch as Optimus and Arcee appeared.

All: _It's like!  
><em>_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night!  
><em>_It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor!  
><em>'_Cause we only got one night!  
><em>_Double your pleasure!  
><em>_Double your fun!_

_And dance forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever, girl, forever._

_Forever, ever, ever!  
>Forever, ever, ever!<br>__Forever, ever, ever!  
><em>_Forever on the dance floor!_

Everyone cheered and waved as Optimus' bipedal form disappeared into the night. Over the horizon in a cloud of sand from the desert highway. Slowly, everyone disappeared for the night. But little did they know that someone watched the whole thing with heartbroken eyes.

"Arcee," he whispered sadly.

Who is this person? How did he know Arcee? What did he want with her? But this much can be revealed.

This mystery person is a Decepticon.

And his name is Clarion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that wasn't my best work. On the plus side: the wedding finally happened! YA HOO! I really need to work on my wedding scenes…<strong>

**Well, as you know, the next chapter is Rock Bottom. A recon trip to an abandoned mine went wrong when Bulkhead, Arcee, Miko, Jack and Talida encounter Megatron and Starscream in the mine and their brief encounter causes the mine to collapse, trapping them all inside.**

**BYE!**


	22. Rock Bottom

**Hi, everyone! I think it's safe to assume that we've all recovered from that wedding last chapter! It was a blast! And all I could think was…ABOUT DAMN TIME! AND I WROTE IT! Weird, right?**

**Anyway…REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Oh my God! I had so much fun Ice! Thank you oh and yes Remicade is my Oc hes called a SWAT CON I explain later in our season 2 oh he also my truck my DJ truck who carrys my speakers and everything;)**_

_**Kris: I F-ING LOVE IT! I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS WEDDING! ***__**GETS SO HAPPY**__*****_

_**okay I wonder hows Jazz doing? UPDATE FAST PLEASE AND HURRY! I THINK I MIGHT GET A HANGOVER:P**_

**Oh, we certainly can't have you hungover, my friend. Glad you had a good time! Oh! I'm currently working on a trailer for season 2 (a written one, not a video one. I suck at making videos without OneTrueMedia). Do you and the others want to be the first to see it when its finished so I can get it approved? We'll need to set up DocX connections before we do that. Anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**storygirl99210: **_**The wedding was SO PERFECT! ***__**blows into nose crying**__*** This story is really getting good! Keep going!**_

**Seriously? The majority of time I spent writing that chapter, I've been freaking out! 'No! That shouldn't be in there!' 'Ooh, that's good!' Basically, I spent most of the part adding and removing parts while trying not to rip my hair out. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**Clarion: ***__**cries**__*** :"( MY ARCEE IS MARRIED! IMMA KILL PRIME!**_

_**Whoa there Clarion ***__**calms him down**__*** chill out… I love it! I still have tears in my eyes. Why I hate June? Because I don't like how she acts. That mess her up:/ anyways I had lots of fun thanks Icegirl I can't wait for Partners its ganna be tight a$$!**_

_**Clarion: I've been practicing my lines too!...I LOVE YOU ARCEE! ***__**starts to cry and runs to his room**__*****_

_**O_O…okay…umm…moving on now…uh…UPDATE SOON AND I'LL PM YOU ABOUT CLARION'S LIKE XP**_

**Sweet. Thanks, Jazz! Besides, Partners is next chapter! YA HOO! Also…can you also PM me the lines and scenes you want involving Clarion so I can get it right? Thanks for the review! Here are some cookies! *****hands cookie basket***** There's sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, triple choc cookies and more!**

**pgsmrocks: **_**I've been waiting for someone to use "A Thousand Years" in a fic! Doesn't that song just fit with Transformers? When I first heard it I thought of that immediately.**_

**I get what you mean. Despite the song being for **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, it just reminded me of this story and some ideas that I have for it. Particularly for Optimus and Arcee. That was when I decided to have it where Optimus was always in love with her. Even before she existed. I know. It sounds freaky. It's romantic and freaky at the same time! Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm happy for Optimus and Arcee. I hope the marriage will stay forever, if you know what I mean. Hope you update the story soon.**_

**Trust me. I think they'll last… Despite the plans that I have for these two. Especially around when Optimus loses his memories and becomes a Decepticon (I still wanna whack the crew members for doing that). Actually, I think I'll kill one of them off next season. *****dodges bricks***** I was joking! Shesh! Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime (): **_**Rachelle Prime:OMG! Thxs for having my character! Its fine and plus, thats what my dress looked like! anyways, gotta go I think Catsphere is destroying my house… Catsphere: **__**RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR! Me: Update soon! *Runs toC**_

_**Catsphere***_

**Well that was a lucky guess with the dress. :P Something I found funny: we were all wearing white shoes! Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**BumblebeeLover237: **_**DAMN! That was better than I thought! Nor for my OMG reaction: OH MY PRIMUS! :O WHAT THE FRAGGING PIT IS GOING ON! What…did…you…do. You just had to make more drama with this…Clarion dude didn't you? WELL, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK OF THAT! I THINK…that is an excellent Idea! :D**_

**Dude, adding drama is practically what I live for! Well…Jazz wanted me to add Clarion into the story and we talked about potential plot lines for him. And then, I decided how it would be a good idea since it added lots of drama. Thanks for the review!**

**CHAPTER LIST!**

******2. Never Let You Go  
><strong>**3. T.M.I  
><strong>**4. Stronger, Faster  
><strong>**5. One Shall Fall  
><strong>**6. One Shall Rise Part 1  
><strong>**7. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**8. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**OH MY GOD! ONLY EIGHT MORE CHAPTERS TO GO? WOW! And…if you guys are really good, I'll throw in up to FIVE extra chapters on what YOU want to see. Q&A, outtakes, deleted scenes, extra scenes after the finale; you name it. I'll do it! FIRST FIVE ONLY! I've already gone over 20 chapters and by One Shall Rise Part 3, I'll be up to my 30****th**** chapter on this story. Yikes!**

**Downside on Transformers Prime season 2: WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR A FEW MORE WEEKS UNTIL WE CAN SEE IT!**

**Upside on Transformers Prime season 2: WE FINALLY HAVE A CONFIRMED AIRDATE SO WE KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR! Allow me to put it this way: if I were you, I'd mark February 18 on your calendar. YES! I'M SO HITTING YOUTUBE! If they upload it there, of course. Because those who upload it for us keep on being threatened to have their account suspended because of some copyright bullshit.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me. (Seriously. Should I write Malita off? I'm strongly thinking about it because I can't fit any good plot lines with her. What do you think? Have her abandon the Decepticons and join the Autobots, become neutral like Starscream does in Partners or kill her off? You pick.)**

_**Runaway**_** belongs to Linkin Park and their respective record label. (No. You didn't read wrong. I'm using a Linkin Park song. I've been meaning to.)**

**Oh! You know how chapter 6 is pretty much a short definition of how Optimus and Arcee fall in love and stuff? Well…I wanna broaden that. Like, you know, make a proper story for two reasons.**

**1. I don't have enough time because I have lots of uncompleted stories to work on.**

**2. I wanna see what you guys can do.**

**That's right! You heard me! I wanna see what you guys can do (even though the majority of you already have rocking stories up). Think of it as a…competition of sorts. The winner has a choice of two prizes: having three of their OCs appear in one of my upcoming Transformers stories or you can see what I'm made of and request me to write a story for you. I only have this one rule…NO SLASH! I can't write slash to save my life! Or can I…? And that was just weird.**

**ENJOY!**

**Now where did I put that plasma cannon? *****begins searching the place for the plasma cannon***** Go on reading! I'll find it eventually. Besides, this chapter's a good one! *****resumes search***** And there goes 3 pages. Oh well…**

* * *

><p>"<em>Graffiti decorations,<br>__Under a sky of dust.  
><em>_A constant wave of tension,  
><em>_On top of broken trust.  
><em>_The lessons that you taught me.  
><em>_I learn were never true._

_Now I find myself in question…  
><em>_(They point the finger at me again.)  
><em>_Guilty by association…  
><em>_(You point the finger at me again.)_

_I wanna runaway!  
>Never say goodbye!<br>I wanna know the truth!  
><em>_Instead of wondering why!  
><em>_I wanna know the answers!  
><em>_No more lies!  
><em>_I wanna shut the door!  
><em>_And open up my mind!_"

"We're supposed to be at a hot concert! But all I see is…hot rock!" Miko Nakadai whined, earning a nod in agreement from her best friend, Talida Prime, and a yawn from her boyfriend, Jack Darby.

"This is what happens when you go along with Autobots for a recon mission to a dangerous place," Talida grumbled from her position on the rock next to Jack before bolting upright, "You're right about one thing. The rock IS HOT!"

"Relax, Miko. The show doesn't start for another two hours," Jack laughed at his girlfriend's impatience.

"Do you know how long Tally and I have waited to see Cascada?" Miko asked.

"Uh…," Jack pretended to think aloud, because he knew the answer.

"FOREVER!" both girls screeched.

"And it's the only US date we can actually attend!" Miko added.

"If we miss this one, it's bye-bye to our hopes and dreams of seeing Cascada in concert!" Talida moaned.

"There's a shock," Jack remarked sarcastically, "I mean, who doesn't love eurodance music?"

"Keep your dissing of Cascada and her genre of music to yourself, country boy," Talida threatened before she and Jack stuck their tongues out at each other.

Currently, there is another recon missing going on with the Autobots. Jack, Talida and Miko had the privilege of coming along since this mission is no-risk. Well…Talida would've come along even if the mission just happened to be filled with dozens of risks. However, when they arrived at the mine where the recon was taking place, Talida was told to wait outside along with Jack and Miko. Mainly, it was to help Jack keep an eye on Miko and make sure she didn't run off. But Miko and Talida mainly talked about Miko's secret love for Cascada that had recently came to light and how the two were going to go to one of her few concerts in the United States.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped," Arcee Baldwin – or should I say Arcee PRIME – pointed out to Bulkhead as they walked out of the mine.

"But I'm getting a signal! It's faint! But it's definitely Energon!" Bulkhead protested.

The weeks that have passed were a minor change for Team Prime – with Optimus and Arcee finally getting married and their two-week absence for their honeymoon in Hawaii (at everyone's insistence, but mostly Talida's) and all. During their absence, Talida was put in charge since she is automatically leader if something happened to Optimus (normally, it'd be Arcee who's next in line, but she insisted that Talida be next in line and that she could become her mentor). And the minute the two returned from their honeymoon happy, relaxed and in love (like always), they received the signal about the Energon in the mine. Immediately, Bulkhead and Arcee were dispatched, much to the dismay of Arcee and Optimus, who were looking forward to regaining their footing after a two-week vacation.

"Whoa!" Miko gasped.

"It doesn't make sense. This operation's been abandoned four, maybe five years. And the Decepticons NEVER leave Energon behind," Arcee remarked.

"Uh, guys."

The former laborer and the blushing bride turned to face the two siblings. They noticed Jack and Talida's facial expressions as they pointed into the mine. Immediately, Bulkhead and Arcee turned around and saw Miko running into the mine. Naturally, the four couldn't help but be frustrated at Miko running off. Bulkhead was the most worried among the group. Bulkhead being her guardian. And Jack being the faithful, overprotective boyfriend who's madly in love with her.

"COOL!" Miko cheered.

"She went in! Unbelievable!" Arcee scoffed.

"Really? Have you met her?" Jack and Talida retorted.

"Miko! Get back here!" Bulkhead called out as he ran into the mine.

"You know, it would be kind of interesting," Jack started.

"You know, if it were safe," Talida finished her brother's sentence.

"A stripped mine could be structurally unstable, you two," Arcee warned them.

"We promise to step lightly," Jack and Talida swore.

Arcee sighed. She knew that Jack and Talida really wanted to see the mine. However, there was the risk that something could happen while they're inside and the entire place could come crumbling down on top of them, killing them all. But she wasn't one to deny Jack and Talida anything. Besides, they've been good the entire time they've been let in on the secret of the Autobots' existence. Maybe she should indulge them because she hadn't done that for a while. Just this once.

"Just don't tell your mum," Arcee finally relented as she followed Jack and Talida into the mind.

Above the mine, the sound of rushing jets could be heard. But Jack, Miko, Talida, Arcee and Bulkhead were too deep inside the mine to actually hear the approaching jets. But they will later wish that they actually heard the jets. Because just meters above the ground, the two jets transformed into robots. Giant. Robots. Decepticons named Megatron and Starscream.

And, just like always concerning the Decepticons, they are here to cause nothing but trouble.

Among other things.

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Pager bags and angry voices.  
><em>_Under a sky of dust.  
><em>_Another wave of tension,  
><em>_Has more than filled me up.  
><em>_All my talk of taking action.  
><em>_Those words were never true._

_Now I find myself in question…  
><em>_(They point the finger at me again.)  
><em>_Guilty by association…  
><em>_(You point the finger at me again.)_

_I wanna runaway!  
><em>_Never say goodbye!  
><em>_I wanna know the truth!  
><em>_Instead of wondering why!  
><em>_I wanna know the answers!  
><em>_No more lies!  
><em>_I wanna shut the door!  
><em>_And open up my mind!_"

"Lord Megatron, far be it me to question your intentions. But I don't understand why we've returned here after all this time. Alone," Starscream confessed nervously, only to have Megatron ignore him as he walked into the mine, "Every last trace of Energon was extracted from this mine. There's nothing left."

"Indulge me, Starscream. Won't you?" Megatron suggested sarcastically before continuing his voyage into the darkness of the mine.

Starscream followed Megatron's footsteps nervously. He thinks that Megatron is oblivious of his plans to overthrow the Decepticon lord and obtain that title for himself. But he also knew that Megatron won't be oblivious forever. He knew that he would eventually catch on to his secret ambitions: one involving this mine.

If he wasn't careful.

* * *

><p>"Miko! MIKO!" Bulkhead called out as he walked through the mine.<p>

"Check it out!" Miko gushed excitedly as she appeared from the corridor next to his, "Now this would make an awesome rehearsal space! HELLO! HELLO, LAS VEGAS! ARE YOU READY TO DANCE? WHOO-HOO-WHOO!"

"Arcee. _I found something._"

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead, do you read?" Arcee asked, earning static as her response, "Scrap. The mineral composition down here is causing interference."

"Where were you when we needed you for a science test last week?" Jack wanted to know with a laugh.

"On a honeymoon with my husband," was Arcee's answer as she smiled at the sound of the way she called Optimus – the team's commander – her husband.

"Come on, dreamer. We have exploration to do," Talida laughed as she snapped Arcee out of her daze.

* * *

><p>"OK. So maybe the acoustics aren't perfect," Miko grumbled.<p>

"Well, we're here. Ratchet's gonna want a sample," Bulkhead remarked.

Bulkhead walked over to a column of rock where the Energon reading was being emitted. The bleeping from the scanner grew louder until it just...stopped. Bulkhead unfolded the hammer from his arm as soon as the bleeping stopped. Without a second thought, he began pounding at the rock column before him.

* * *

><p>In another part of the mine, Megatron and Starscream continued their exploration. Starscream was nervous like always. Megatron was intent. Eventually, the two reached a large section of the mine out of the hallways. Immediately, they saw the Decepticon mining equipment filling the place. However, the equipment mostly consisted of computerized drills. Starscream was certainly not happy about the presence of the drills. Megatron, however, was beginning to become aware.<p>

"How intriguing," Megatron thought aloud.

Starscream began to pant and gasp nervously before putting on a show and growling, "Incompetent fools! This mining equipment should have been relocated! Why is it still here?"

"A most valid question," Megatron complimented.

"My apologies, master. I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport," Starscream stuttered nervously, earning a growl from Megatron, "But in fairness, during your interstellar travels, all had to assume additional responsibilities. Clearly, mistakes were made."

"Yes. Clearly," Megatron agreed dryly before punching into the wall and pulling out hidden collections of Energon, making Starscream even more nervous, "Every last trace of Energon extracted?"

"Lord Megatron, I can explain!" Starscream gasped nervously.

"Explain what? That you've been hoarding an extra supply of Energon for your personal use?" Megatron demanded as he dropped the Energon he plucked.

"No! Not exactly! That's actually for Malita," Starscream defended as Megatron shattered the Energon with his foot.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, STARSCREAM!" Megatron finally snapped, his blood red eyes blazing with recognizable anger, "I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the Dark Energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark! But you tried to raise your own dead warrior with it! It's no secret that you lost your arm in the process! Which you've since had replaced!"

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Starscream screeched nervously as he began backing away from the approaching Megatron.

"Soundwave is quite competent in his surveillance and Malita is the most loyal. I can assure you. The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following your string of failures! But you've finally become tiresome! Predicable! You've hit rock bottom!" Megatron declared as he aimed his charging cannon at the trembling Decepticon.

"Master! Please! Give me one more chance! I BEG OF YOU!" Starscream pleaded as he tried to shield himself from any potential fire from the cannon.

* * *

><p>Jack, Talida and Arcee explored the many corridors and sections of the mine. They knew that there was a possibility that the mine was structurally unstable. That one wrong move could make the mind completely collapse on top of them. So all of them watched their own footsteps and each other's as well as their surroundings. They also watched out for any unwanted familiar faces in the mine. They knew that Megatron is relentless when it comes to Energon pursuit. So they wouldn't be surprised to see him or any of his loyal Decepticons here.<p>

Ironically, as they walked past a way into another mineable section, they saw him. Megatron, of course. Kneeling before him was a whimpering Starscream. Obviously, Starscream did something wrong in Megatron's opinion and Megatron was close to killing his second-in-command once again. Talida had to admit. Seeing Starscream begging from his life was a hilarious sight to see.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream. So you shall certainly cease to be," Megatron decided.

Starscream was literally whimpering and trembling in fear of Megatron. Obviously, like every Decepticon under Megatron's command, Starscream had witnessed Megatron's wrath and just what Megatron can do if someone really pushed his buttons. He had been on the receiving end of his wrath numerous times. There were times where he escaped with few dings or scratches on his form. There were also times where he had what is similar to bruised or broken bones. However, there were times, like when Megatron emerged from stasis because of him inhabiting Talida's mind, where he couldn't even twitch without feeling pain. But this time, he knew that Megatron would not be merciful on his behalf. Suddenly, he found something that would distract Megatron from his intentions. Or rather someone.

He saw Jack and Talida standing in the walkway frozen in fear. Arcee was walking up behind the siblings when she turned to see what they were staring at. Like Jack and Talida did at the sight, Arcee froze in fear. Megatron himself. Normally, Arcee would have cared if Starscream had accompanied his master. However, with Starscream's current state, she couldn't bring herself to care. Megatron, on the other hand, she HAD to care that he was here in the mine. Because of these reasons:

Jack and Talida were with them and she swore she would protect them with her life.

If she didn't focus on the oncoming fight, Megatron would easily slaughter her.

And if Megatron slaughtered her, she would cause Optimus pain as it went with the rules of the spark-bond.

When two Transformers spark-bond, they could feel when their partner was distressed. They could feel each other's pain if they experience intense pain. However, if one person died, the other would feel half their spark being torn apart. And they would follow five Earth years later. It allowed the other half enough time to set their affairs in order for their family before dying of heartbreak.

Megatron roared at the sight of Jack, Arcee and Talida and began firing his plasma shots at his enemies rather than wasting them on Starscream. Maternal instincts took over Arcee as she scooped Jack and Talida into her arms and darting to a nearby column as Megatron continued firing at them. Small rocks grumbled from the roof all around them, raising their fears even higher.

"Stay down!" Arcee instructed as she returned fire at Megatron.

"You're an idiot, Megatron!" Talida screeched as she threw a fireball at Megatron, "This place is structurally unstable since all the Energon has been extracted! Keep shooting at the columns and the entire place will crumble down on us! You'll be trapped with us!"

Either Megatron didn't hear Talida's true statement or he didn't care about the risks. All he cared about was slaughtering his archenemies. Particularly Arcee and Talida. Talida because she is the daughter of the great Optimus Prime. And Arcee because he had heard about how she and Optimus married two weeks ago and spark-bonded. When she died, his spark will shatter and he'll die five years later. Oh, the irony of it all!

Starscream watched the firefight between Megatron, Arcee, Jack and Talida. Their appearance have certainly given the Decepticon commander a lucky break. Taking his opportunity, he took flight and attempted to escape from the mine. After all, it was either stay and die under Megatron's hand or take flight and live. Megatron, however, wasn't going to let Starscream escape his wrath that easily. Even if he was battling the family of his greatest enemy, he hadn't forgotten. Starscream's betrayals were harsh betrayals he would not forget just like that.

"Starscream? You dare abandon me?" Megatron exclaimed in anger and disbelief.

Megatron knew deep down that he shouldn't be surprised by these actions. Starscream had always been a coward. Even during Cybertron's final days. Nothing but a coward like Sentinel Prime during the attack at Altihex. Refusing to fight against them and later suffering through the physical torture the Decepticons would put him through and the mental torture of the decision he had made concerning the creation of the castes and Guild that eventually lead to the war that caused Cybertron to go dark and caused families and friends to be divided because of different ideals, kidnappings and death.

With another roar, Megatron fired shots at the hastily retreating Starscream. However, each shot he made had missed the fleeing Decepticon commander. With ease, Starscream officially took flight and retreated from the stripped mine. Raining rocks surrounded him as a results of Megatron's failed execution shots.

Taking their opportunities, Arcee and Talida each took a shot at their dark lord. Each of their shots hit Megatron square in the back, distracting him from his intentions involving Starscream. He went to fire at the once again. In fact, he did. Arcee fired a shot at his hand with the cannon, forcing him to fire at the roof. Above them, the roof came tumbling down. It had sustained enough damage. Now, it decided to take its revenge on the intruders and trap them inside. Megatron looked up in horror at the damage he and his enemies had caused. Rocks surrounded him, shattering every chance of escaping the mine collapse. Blood red optics widened as one giant rock crumbled on top of his form.

Megatron was pinned. All hopes of escape gone and lost…for now…

* * *

><p>"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.<p>

"Come on! Run!" Talida cried as she grasped Jack's hand.

The three took off running. Then again, the mine didn't let Megatron escape entrapment. So why should the mine let Arcee, jack and Talida escape entrapment? The ground crumbled and collapsed underneath their feet. All three of them gave out surprised yells as they found themselves falling. Arcee was several feet behind them. A rock harshly came into contact with her head. As she fell to the ground and the rocks pinned her down, her mind was swimming. Her vision was blurry and some parts were going black. She wasn't going blind. No.

Rather, the blow to the head she received was powerful enough to knock her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned as he felt the wind being knocked out of him as he landed roughly on the ground. Immediately, he reached out for his little sister, who in return reached out for him. However, their attempts were in vein. Rocks continued to crumble around them. Any attempt to try to prevent their separation from one another would be futile. They felt like they were waiting for death to capture them.<p>

They waited for the dark embrace to capture them in its harsh, cold embrace.

* * *

><p>Around them, Bulkhead and Miko saw the mind collapsing all around them. Naturally, Bulkhead blamed himself, being the least graceful of the Autobots. Because he didn't know about the brief encounter with the Decepticons. But, at this present point of time, he didn't care about what caused the mine to collapse. All he cared about was preventing Miko from being crushed by rocks. So he immediately fell onto all fours, taking the rocky blows for Miko with his back. Around them, rocks came crashing down.<p>

Like their friends and enemies in different parts of the mine, they were trapped.

* * *

><p>Starscream continued to fly at top speeds through the collapsing mine. The speeds he was reaching were speeds other jets could only dream of reaching. Nothing was going to stop the disgraced Decepticon now. He was so close. Ahead, Starscream could see the small hole that provided the mine with sunlight. Closer… Just a little further he had to go. And each second brought him closer. However, rocks began to pound at his alternative vehicular mode. Starscream let out a cry as he began to spin out of control in the small airspace he was provided. He transformed into his bipedal mode as he came crashing to the ground.<p>

"WHAT? NO!"

His scream echoed all around as he desperately reached out his hand for help. However, there was no one around to hear his screams. No one to see the collapse. No one around the help the occupants who have become trapped inside. The rocks blocked the only remaining entrance and exit to the stripped mine.

Echoing sounds and flying dust filled the forest that surrounded the mine. However, no one was around to see or hear the commotion that just happened. The mine collapsed into nothing but piles of rock, dust and erosion from time. This collapsed mine was about to become the graves of Jack, Arcee, Miko, Talida, Bulkhead, Megatron and Starscream as they slowly suffocated or starved to death.

Unless a miracle happened which would involve the trapped occupants escaping death for the millionth time.

* * *

><p>Back inside the base, Optimus was resting in the quarters he shared with Arcee. He could not help but be content concerning his present situation as he twirled the wedding band around his large finger. Half a month ago, it finally happened. He finally married Arcee. It was one of the best decisions he had made in his lifetime. That choice had tied with the choice to give Rosalie her desired child with June's help. When he decided to have Talida. It seemed that nothing could break him from his peaceful serenity.<p>

Nothing but a shooting pain to the head.

Optimus yelled out in pain and clutched where the right temple would be if he was in his holoform who looked scarily similar to David Boreanaz. He felt dizzy. Despite the fact that he was laying on his back on the large metal berth. He also had no recollection of ever hitting himself on the head. That was when he remembered something.

In a spark-bond, a Transformer can feel the injuries his spark-mate received. Only the pain would be not as intense as the spark-mate's actual pain. And if the injury was enough to knock a Transformer unconscious, the other half would not fall unconscious. That was when he realized.

His Arcee was hurt.

Despite the shooting pain and the swarming sensations all around him, he ran. He just ran. He saw Raf, Bumblebee and Ratchet standing around the computers. He couldn't help but notice the grim expressions they wore on their faces. Human and Cybertronian alike. Optimus grew even more anxious and worried. He feared their grave news. News that would concerned his wife, his daughter and their friends.

"My head hurts. I think Arcee might be harmed," Optimus rumbled, though he felt that they already knew this.

"Something has happened, Optimus. Neither of us know what has caused this. But something terrible has happened to our friends on the recon mission. Moments ago, I could pick up their life signals. Arcee's, Bulkhead's, Talida's and even Jack's and Miko's thanks to the devices Raf and Talida invented for them. Then suddenly, there was a short tremor from the mine and I lost their signals," Ratchet began explaining hesitantly.

"We think that they ran into some Decepticons inside the mine and a fight ensued. We can only assume that it was Megatron making up for lost time. Somehow, the roof of the mine must have been shot at by either of them. And from what I've read of the mine, since it's been stripped of everything inside, environmental societies and mining companies have declared the mine structurally unstable. We think…," Raf trailed off nervously.

Bumblebee bleeped what Raf was trying to say to Optimus on his behalf. Optimus refused to believe it.

"What?" Optimus stuttered.

"We believe that there was an accident that had caused the mine to collapse. Knowing the children's curiosity and considering the loss of radio contact, we can assume that Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, Miko and Talida were inside at the time. Now, the loss of their life signals could be explained by at least two theories. There is the possibility that the mineral composition is scrambling their signals. That is the theory that all of us are hoping is the reason behind the signal loss. But…there is the chance that all of them have been killed during the collapse," Ratchet finished gravely.

"Do you have the coordinates they had bridged themselves to?" Optimus asked shakily.

"Optimus, teleporting them to the mine has cost a lot of Energon because it was already low from the use before teleporting them to the mine. The portal needs time to refuel before it is usable once again. It will take time, I'm afraid," Ratchet answered apologetically.

"Time is something my family does not have. Cybertronians can live without air. But Talida, Jack and Miko cannot survive without air for long periods of time," Optimus shook his head, causing Bumblebee to bleep something to Raf.

"He means that if we don't rescue them soon, they will die," Raf clarified with a sob as he clung to the hand Bumblebee was offering.

Both of them comforted each other. Raf was sobbing because he was close to losing his loved ones. He was close to losing two of his brave Autobot friends. He was close to losing someone he had grown to love like an older brother. He was close to losing someone he had grown to love like an older sister, despite her reckless attitude. And he was close to losing someone he loved like a mother.

Ratchet had seen lots of heartbreak during the long war. But never as bad as this. Not since Airachnid kidnapped Arcee and made her watch a weak Tailgate die. Not since learning of the loss of his old friend's unborn sparkling due to the arrogance of Sentinel Prime Never before had he been so tempted to interfere with the refueling process. He wanted to make the process go faster. For everyone's sake. Everybody knew that losing just Arcee or Talida would be a big blow on Optimus. But losing BOTH his wife and daughter in the same accident. In one go.

He feared that Optimus would just fall apart and desperately wish for death.

* * *

><p>Rocks continued to crumble in the sealed mine. The majority of the place had collapsed all around the occupants inside – Autobot and Decepticon alike. The sounds of crumbling and crunching rocks echoed around the closed space. Masculine coughing and spluttering soon followed the minuscular sounds. Jack had managed to dig himself out of the pile of rocks that had trapped himself, his Autobot partnerguardian and his half-sister. His dark hair, his olive skin and his clothes were covered in nothing but dirt, sand and dust that had built up over time and was released when the mine collapsed. Jack's Colbert blue eyes scanned the area in worry. He had seen no sign of Arcee or Talida emerging from the rocks.

"Arcee! Talida!" Jack cried out in worry.

As he made the calls, Jack heard coughing and spluttering as if to respond. Immediately, he turned around and saw Talida struggling to dig herself out. The sight had caused Jack to feel partially relieved. He at least knew Talida was safe. He only wished he knew the same concerning Arcee, Bulkhead and Miko.

"Talida!" Jack exclaimed worriedly as he ran over and helped her out of the pile.

"Jack!" Talida spluttered as the two siblings embraced one another tightly before she cried out in pain, concerning Jack.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked worriedly.

"My leg. Some rocks pounded it as the mine collapsed. It hurts if I put any weight on it," Talida answered as she grunted in pain.

"Let me have a look," Jack requested as he placed Talida on a rock large enough for her to sit on, "Do you have a light?"

"The flames will burn up the oxygen," Talida shook her head before remembering, "I have a mini flashlight."

"That'll do," Jack nodded as Talida handed him the flashlight from her small pocket, "I thought Raf said that you didn't have any pockets when we were in that shadow zone and he had to reach down your shirt to retrieve your hover board."

"I do have pockets. They're just not big enough for my hover board disc," Talida corrected as Jack took a look at her leg.

Just like he was, she was covered in dirt, sand and dust released during the collapse. But there was more dirt on the leg she had injured. A large bruise covered where her calf bone is positioned. There were no cuts and scratches. That caused Jack to be relieved. With the dirt, the cuts would eventually grow infected and he didn't have anything on him to treat infected cuts and scratches. Jack recalled how Talida's leg hurts whenever she puts any weight on it. Gently, he pressed his fingers to her bruise, wincing when he heard her gasps in pain.

"You just banged up your leg pretty good. The good news is it's not broken and you don't have any cuts and scratches on you that can get infected due to the dirt. You just need to keep your weight off of your leg until we can get Ratchet to look at it," Jack told her, "Thank God we took first aid."

"I'll just limp or hop around," Talida shrugged.

"Not unless you lean on me for support. Or I could carry you around," Jack offered.

"I'll lean on you," Talida immediately decided.

She only let someone carry her around if it was absolutely necessary, if she wanted a good view or if she's mucking around with the Autobots at base. Talida didn't want to come across as a weakling among them because of her being part human. Even though no one sees her that way…except for the Decepticons, despite the leader having a techno-organic daughter himself.

Jack gently grabbed Talida's arm and placed it on his shoulders before helping her up. He placed one hand on her waist while his free hand held her hand. Together, they limped from the rock pile until they found solid ground. Once they had found the solid ground they sought after, they glanced around, searching for Arcee.

"Arcee? Arcee!" Jack yelled.

"MUM!" Talida screamed out.

Neither of them received any kind of response from the blue Autobot. There were two theories. She could've escaped and gone off to search for the others and a way out of the mine. Or she was still underneath the rock because she was hurt.

"Oh scrap," the two cursed together.

With those words said, they departed from the rock pile they were trapped under. They were searching. Searching for their friends trapped in the mine. And anything that could mean freedom.

* * *

><p>Arcee groaned as she came to from the blow to the head she had received. Gently, she moved some rocks aside. But more came raining down on top of her. She immediately shielded herself, not wanting to receive any more injuries. Despite laying down on the ground, she felt waves of dizziness wash other her. But she didn't care. She had other things to worry about. Her health comes second when it comes to finding her friends, Arcee reminded herself silently.<p>

"Jack! Talida!" Arcee cried out.

Immediately, those two names were the first names she allowed past her lips. Because she knew that Jack and Talida fell down with her during the collapse. When she heard no response, her maternal instincts reached an all-time high. She knew that she had to dig her way out of the pile and find her trapped friends. However, Arcee also knew that she had to be especially careful during her task. She saw Megatron being buried by falling rocks during the collapse he caused. Like her fellow teammates, she knew that Megatron had survived worse than this and would be able to dig himself to freedom without any complications. Arcee wasn't sure about Starscream. She saw him retreating during the collapse. But she didn't know if he managed to escape or if he ended up trapped as well. And she didn't care.

With grunts of determination, she began pushing the rocks off of her body. Occasionally, she had to stop and shield herself as more rocks crumbled down. Whenever the waves of rock stopped, she continued digging her way to freedom. Arcee also had to fight against the swarming sensations that filled her mind. Automatically, she knew the hit she sustained could be considered serious. Faintly, she could feel the blue Energon steadily flowing down half of her face. The flow was slow, so Arcee was comforted by the fact that she still had time. Time until she fainted from loss of Energon.

But that wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

><p>Miko coughed and spluttered as she pushed herself unsteadily onto her feet. When the mine began to collapse, she fell onto her hands and knees as Bulkhead shielded her from the giant rocks that began crashing down all around the two. Just like Bulkhead, she didn't understand how the mine could have collapsed. The way Bulkhead was pounding at the wall for geological samples to deliver to Ratchet shouldn't have been enough to cause the mine to collapse just like that! Even IF the mine just happened to have been declared structurally unstable.<p>

"Did I do that?" Bulkhead asked nervously, distracting Miko's worried thoughts.

"Don't think so," Miko shook her head as she carefully walked forward.

"Are you OK?" Bulkhead immediately asked Miko worriedly.

"Natch," Miko nodded, "What about you?"

When she turned around to face him, she suddenly didn't need to hear the reply. She already know. Bulkhead was once again standing on his own two feet. However, his arms were high above him. Holding the roof high above the ground. The mine was already in a bad shape due to being stripped and left untouched. Now, the mine was in a even worse shape because of the sudden collapse. The only reason the mine hadn't collapsed fully was because Bulkhead was holding the roof up in his section of the mine as the only support the mine had left. If his arms gave out, the rest of the joint would come crumbling down in just seconds.

"Peachy," Bulkhead answered sarcastically.

"Whoa!" Miko gasped.

"Don't worry, Miko. I've got it under control," Bulkhead reassured the human, despite being unsure himself.

"What do you think caused the cave-in?" Miko questioned.

"Who knows? I just hope Arcee, Jack and Talida are safe. Cause we could definitely use an assist," Bulkhead remarked.

"Just keep raising that roof, Bulk. I'll get us out of here," Miko promised as she approached the rock pile before them.

Miko lifted one rock out of the way and deposited it somewhere else before pushing another rock away and moving on to another rock. The pile was big. Bulkhead knew that much as he carefully watched Miko for signs of exhaustion. He also knew this much about help arriving and Miko digging their way out.

It could take a while.

* * *

><p>Outside the mine, all was calm during the hours that followed the mine collapse. The sun was beginning to set, indicating how long everyone had been trapped. Rocks were suddenly pushed away from the pile by a clawed, metal, oily hand. Starscream gasped and coughed as he pushed himself out of the collapsed mine. Which some would consider odd since Cybertronians can live without oxygen. One theory that could explain this would be that Starscream was unable to take in his intakes as well as he normally could due to being pinned down by rocks. After big gasps and intakes, Starscream's breathing slowly returned to normal. He turned around and saw the damage to the mine the brief firefight had caused. Starscream couldn't help but laugh happily and evilly at the recent turn of events.<p>

"Predicable, master? Is that what you called me? Well, now who has hit rock bottom? What's that? I'm sorry. I can't hear you under all of that rubble! Farewell, Lord Megatron! May you rust in peace!" Starscream cackled.

Starscream began walking away from the mine, accomplishment filling his body. Megatron was finally taken care of. He could now rule the Decepticons… Then he remembered something.

"But you have survived far worse. If you had managed to free yourself, you would blame ME for your setback. And there is nowhere I could possibly escape your wrath. Or worse yet, your mindless followers will come looking for you! And take credit for your rescue. Credit that could rightfully be mine! And even if you died, I would not be the one assuming command! Your daughter would!" Starscream remembered before screaming out,

"MEGATRON!"

* * *

><p>Jack and Talida were panting as they slowly worked their way through the rock pile. Talida still leant on Jack because whenever she tried to put some weight on her leg, shooting bolts of pain travel up and down her leg and spread across her body. They knew that it was a matter of time before they use up the oxygen. Which is why they had to search for the others and a way out of the mine. Fast.<p>

"How's your leg?" Jack asked.

"The same as before. Badly bruised. Really sore," Talida answered before she cried out in pain as her bad leg collided with a rock.

"Sorry," Jack apologized, "Maybe I should carry you."

"I don't want you to strain yourself," Talida protested.

"I'm not the one with an injured leg. And if you keep on hitting that leg, it'll only get worse," Jack retorted as he made her stop and crouched a little in front of her, "Climb on."

"Jack, carrying extra weight will make you use up the oxygen faster," Talida continued protesting.

"I don't care. You're my sister, Lida. And I love you," Jack stopped her protests.

That sort of caught Talida by surprise. He knew that she loved him like a brother. But she didn't know if Jack loved her like a sister because he never said it. Even after finding out that June was her biological mother and they were half-siblings.

"I love you too, bro," Talida responded.

"So please climb on," Jack pleaded her.

"Oh, alright," Talida sighed as she hopped, grabbing Jack's shoulders.

Jack immediately reached behind and grabbed her thighs to hold her up. With Talida on his back, he began to walk around the collapsed mine once again.

"Arcee! Bulkhead! Miko!" the two called out desperately to no advil.

They stopped for a moment and looked around the area. Something caught Talida's eye. It was an interesting sight. And it would help them find the others and escape as well as stop Jack and Talida from having to walk too much. She had found the Decepticon drills that were left behind during an Energon excavation. The mining equipment that was 'supposedly' going to be relocated. What lead Megatron to finally lose it at Starscream and sparked the chain of events that lead to the mind collapse that trapped himself, Starscream and them inside.

"Jack, look!" Talida gasped excitedly.

Jack turned his head to face Talida as she gasped and tapped his shoulder insistently. When she finally caught her brother's attention, Talida pointed to the mining equipment she had found. Jack turned to where his sister was pointing and couldn't help but be impressed by her observant personality.

"Well, that could come in handy. Nice find, Talida," Jack complimented.

* * *

><p>Miko continued to lift up rocks from the pile blocking their way and moving them to another locating. Her breathing was becoming heavier and she began wheezing. The air was starting to become thin the more Miko exhausted herself. Bulkhead was growing even more concerned as he watched Miko work hard. Finally, he decided that enough was enough. She's going to wear herself out. Signs of Miko about to wear herself out began to show as she finally collapsed.<p>

"Miko!" Bulkhead cried worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm going strong," Miko panted as she struggled to get up.

"No you're not," Bulkhead denied as he shook his head furiously.

"I just need to rest for a second. That's all," Miko promised as she went to get up, only to collapse once again.

"Miko, listen to me. There's no fresh air down here. If you use up the oxygen too fast…," Bulkhead trailed off, finding himself unable to finish his sentence.

Over the past few months Jack, Miko and Raf have been in on the secret, Bulkhead had grown to care a great deal for Miko like Arcee and Bumblebee have for Jack and Raf. He took his job of being Miko's guardian very seriously.

"We could suffocate," Miko finished fearfully for him.

"Not we, Miko. YOU," Bulkhead corrected, "Autobots don't need to breathe, remember?"

"Right. Smack down in outer space. That was pretty cool," Miko remarked weakly, "OK. What if I just slow down? Breathe less?"

Miko stood up and stumbled over to the rocks. She went to pick another one up. But she found that she couldn't even make it budge. She expended too much energy. She found breathing an even more impossible task than normal. Bulkhead couldn't stand to watch Miko making herself suffer anymore.

"No. You need to stop," Bulkhead begged her.

"I can't, Bulk. I have to get you out of here," Miko denied as she slumped against the rocks.

"Miko, please. Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Bulkhead grunted under his strain before coming up with an idea to try and make her stop, "You can't keep wearing yourself out, Miko. Jack wouldn't want you to. He'd want you to stop."

"Jack," Miko gasped weakly.

"He loves you, Miko. He loves you too much. He wouldn't want you to do this. Jack wouldn't stand to watch you like this. If you love him and don't want to hurt him, you'll stop," Bulkhead said.

"I'm going to keep going because I love him," Miko retorted as she staggered to her feet.

* * *

><p>Jack ran towards the mining equipment panting as he carried Talida on his back. This could be their only way out of the mine. They weren't going to waste it. When they reached the gap used to climb onto the drill, Jack turned his back towards the gap and pushed Talida onto the drill. Talida used the dead computer control system to push herself onto her feet. Jack immediately climbed on after her and grabbed her just when her good leg was about to collapse underneath her.<p>

"I'll drive. You rest," Jack instructed.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Talida asked as she sat on a metal crate so conveniently positioned next to Jack.

"You taught me, remember?" Jack reminded her.

With that said, Jack tapped the touch screen keyboard-like controls at the center circle, observing the reds, blues and greens as the screen slowly came to life after not being used for so long. Jack and Talida heard the hum as the entire control system lit up and the holographic screen was displayed before them, showing off the diagnostics of the drill in Cybertronian, a language Jack couldn't read or speak at all and a language Talida can read selectively. Jack and Talida cheered and hi-fived at the progress they have made. With the new light, they could see just how bad they were.

Talida was covered in dirt. Patches of her milky pale skin were clear of dirt. But she was still completely covered. Especially on her clothes due to static electricity. One part of her that wasn't covered in dirt was the bruise on her leg that made the simple function known as walking a painful task for the young Prime. He also noticed that there were small cuts on her wrist surrounding her PGO. Jack mentally berated himself for not noticing those before.

"The PGO got crushed during the collapse," Talida answered the silent question before holding out her good hand, "Now, are we going to roll out or what?"

Jack smiled. Even when facing life and death, Talida can still be herself if she wanted to be. And Talida wanted to somehow make Jack wear his handsome smile. She hadn't seen him smile since just before they stepped into the mine. Even if they were facing death, she wanted to see his handsome smile. In return, Talida smiled her beautiful smile and the two did their secret handshake. Still smiling at her, Jack activated the drill's engine and drove it forward.

"Roll out," Jack finally answered his sister's question with a smile.

They joined hands and they embarked on the new mission together. To save their friends. And to find a way out of the mine.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead grunted as he visibly strained to hold the roof above him. Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of machinery. Hope began to build up in his spark. During the time of the castes and Guild, before the war that plunged Cybertron into darkness, before he became a Wrecker, Bulkhead worked in construction. That included building glorious construction and destroying other constructions. And one of the requirements is to know every piece of machinery in Cybertron. So he knew machinery when he saw it or heard it.<p>

And he knew that sound was coming from a drill.

"Do you hear that?" Bulkhead asked the weak Miko.

"Sounds like…," Miko panted tiredly.

"Drilling. Gotta be Arcee, Jack and Talida!" Bulkhead declared.

"We're in…here!" Miko called out.

But her voice was too weak. Whoever was coming towards them wouldn't hear her cries. Or locate her and Bulkhead for that matter. Just like they couldn't locate where the drilling was coming from and figure out how close it was.

"Miko, grab something and bang it on my foot," Bulkhead requested, "Can you do that?"

While Bulkhead certainly cared about getting out of the mine, he cared more about Miko's wellbeing. Especially after she wore herself out moving piles of rock. Weakly and still panting, Miko staggered to her feet. She was still weak. But her strength was slowly returning. She found a rock she could lift and grabbed it. She even struggled with that. But she didn't stop. However, when she reached Bulkhead's foot, she hesitated.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Miko said.

"I know it's hard to believe. But I'm tougher than I look," Bulkhead laughed, "Now give it all you've got."

Miko was still hesitant about pounding in Bulkhead's foot with the rock. But she wasn't about to disobey him now. Now while they're fighting for their lives. While they have to risk just about everything to get out of the mine alive. With grunts of determination, Miko raised the rock above her head and whacked Bulkhead's foot with it. Hard. The sound of rock clanging metal echoed around the space. She raised the rock and repeated the previous actions. She continued to do this for several minutes.

* * *

><p>The drill broke through a wall of rock, providing Jack and Talida easy access. There was a red light in the room, making the two siblings curious. However, as they deactivated the drill, they stared in horror at the sight. Anger boiled their blood.<p>

Megatron was staring at them. He had managed to create a hole large enough to stare at the daughter of his enemy and the face he would learn to remember.

Jack glared at Megatron with so much anger and hatred than he's ever felt in his life. Obviously, Jack knew of what had gone two between the two when Talida was in Megatron's mind to find the cure that would cure Optimus of the Cybonic plague. He had seen and heard it all as Talida saw and heard everything in his mind. And he knew of how Megatron inhabited her mind and forced her to put her loved ones in danger as well as retrieve Dark Energon – stuff she swore she would never touch after the encounter with the Cliffjumper zombie – and use the last shard known on the planet to revive his body after the Space Bridge explosion. Long story short, Jack was pissed at the pain Megatron put his sister through.

And Talida was still angry at Megatron for inhabiting her mind. Seeing her darkest secrets, her darkest fears. It was something she would never forgive him for. Not while Enerblood flowed through her veins. Not while she continued breathing.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be out of the question," Megatron remarked.

"What do you think, Megatron?" Talida sneered angrily.

"If that is the case, you might as well use that drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right now," Megatron growled.

Jack's hands hovered over the controls. He was so tempted to take the offer. Drive that drill into Megatron's mind and just finish him off once and for all. Revenge filled Jack's mind. He wanted to take that opportunity very badly. Megatron had caused his baby sister so much pain for over sixteen years. Naturally, Jack wanted to give Megatron payback for all he had done to her. However, there was something in his mind that stopped him from doing so.

Would Optimus finish Megatron if he was in their current position?

"Well? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory. Think of what I did to Talida. Seize the day. Optimus would," Megatron tormented.

As Megatron said those words, Jack had made up his mind concerning the offer. He wasn't going to take it. Megatron wasn't his enemy. He wasn't his concern. And he also knew that Optimus wouldn't take the chance he was offered. Optimus has always wanted to have Megatron see reason. See the pain he has caused and finally, the war would have the peaceful end the Autobots desire.

Like Jack, Talida wanted to end Megatron's life right there and then. But, just like the situation with her half-brother next to him, she knew she wouldn't take it. Megatron was every bit of her enemy like he was her father's greatest enemy. And sure. Megatron may have inhabited her mind and make her hurt those she loved. Having someone invade your mind and control you is not something you can forgive and forget easily. But the nagging feeling in her mind stopped her. The Wisdom of the Primes overtook her mind and made the choice for her. And…deep down, she knew that Optimus would let Megatron live. Besides, even if Megatron didn't, Talida believed in finishing off your enemies in a fair fight. Where the advantages could go either way.

"No. He wouldn't. Not like this," Jack denied. Both on his and Talida's behalf.

"I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus – the day I RIP OUT HIS SPARK!" Megatron vowed.

Immediately, Jack grabbed onto Talida's waist and held her tight against him. The last thing he needed was for Talida to charge after Megatron and injure herself even more than she already had. Especially with her bruised leg. Nevertheless, they ignored the Decepticon lord as they drove away from him. Not just because they wanted to find their friends and escape the collapsed mine.

But to also prevent themselves from finishing off Megatron while he's vulnerable.

Megatron snarled at the retreating forms of Jack and Talida aboard the drill. Ignoring the slight pain shooting up and down his body, he resumed his digging. He wanted to get out of the godforsaken mine. He knows he's survived worse. Obviously, the mine collapse is a bee sting compared to past experiences. Besides...

He had a certain Decepticon to take care of.

* * *

><p>"Are their signals back online yet?" Optimus asked worriedly.<p>

"I'm afraid not, Optimus. But the refueling of the GroundBridge is 95% complete. Do you know how Arcee is doing?" Ratchet returned just as worriedly.

"Weak. Determined. Still losing Energon from the head flow. But it's not that bad," was Optimus' answer.

"I can't even begin to imagine how they're feeling inside that mine," Raf cringed, earning some bleeps from Bumblebee, "I'm sure Talida's fine, Bumblebee. I mean, everyone knows she's a fighter. Besides, she's beaten Megatron when he inhabited her mind. She's survived other life-threatening situations. She can survive this. All of them can."

Optimus was thankful for Raf's comforting words. Even if they were mainly to reassure himself. Deep down, he knew that Raf was right about his daughter. Talida is a fighter. Everyone knows this. She's just like Arcee in that prospect. Arcee had taught his daughter everything she knows. All of the Autobots have. But he couldn't get that nagging feeling out of his mind that…

There was a possibility that the mine collapse was a sign of their luck running out.

* * *

><p>Miko had no idea how long she's been pounding at Bulkhead's foot with a rock, as per his desperate requests. All she knew was that her arms were beyond sore and breathing was becoming even more difficult as the air grew even thinner. Whenever Miko began to falter, Bulkhead encouraged her to 'keep moving forward', as Walt Disney once said.<p>

"Atta girl!" Bulkhead cheered as she continued her actions.

Miko stopped when she heard the sound of metallic clanging and air hissing. Immediately, she grew worried. The only source of metallic clanging in the vicinity – among other things – is Bulkhead.

"What was that?" Miko asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Go on. Keep banging," Bulkhead immediately responded before groaning.

"Bulkhead. What's happening?" Miko demanded.

Bulkhead sighed inwardly. He knew he couldn't hide the strain from Miko forever. He didn't even have forever to hide the strain he was under. Besides, Miko was counting on him to keep her safe and alive until rescue arrived. So the least he could do is tell her the truth.

"Tell me!" Miko pleaded.

"My arms! They're starting to give!" Bulkhead confessed.

Never in his eons-long lifetime had Bulkhead seen a face filled with such fear.

"Does it hurt?" Miko wanted to know.

"A little," Bulkhead grunted in pain as his arms began to visibly shake and rocks came crumbling down.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried.

"Help's coming," Bulkhead promised Miko, "We've just got to guide them here. Hit me again. Miko, do it!"

Immediately, Miko picked up a fresh rock since the rock she was using before shattered after being used to hit Bulkhead multiple times. She raised the rock high above her head before resuming her patterns of hitting Bulkhead's foot. With each hit, Miko felt herself growing even more tired and weak than she was before. After the fourth hit, she dropped the rock and fell against Bulkhead's foot panting. But the sounds of drilling and crumbling rocks caused her to look up at Bulkhead.

"Are they any closer?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"I can't tell! The sound is all…freaky in here!" Miko answered as she walked away a little…only to fall onto her hands and knees from exhaustion.

Suddenly, both of them perked up at the sound of the rock pile before them being pounded. Their hope began to skyrocket to seemingly impossible limits. There was only one explanation for this. Someone had found them. Help had arrived. The clanging sounds from Miko hitting Bulkhead's foot with a rock had worked. It had lead rescue to their location.

"Yes!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Arcee found us!" Miko cried.

At last, the rock pile came crumbling down as the person finally broke through. Bulkhead and Miko were so happy…until a laugh had dashed their happiness. The laugh was more of an evil cackle rather than an actual happy laugh. Both of them knew that laugh anywhere. It was Starscream rather than Arcee, Jack or Talida.

"Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest!" Starscream declared as he stepped through…only to stop as he saw just who he had barged in on.

"What's he doing down here?" Miko demanded.

"Miko, get behind me," Bulkhead immediately instructed, "NOW!"

More rocks came crashing down to the ground, causing Miko to dart behind Bulkhead. At the same time, Starscream came forward and lunged at her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bulkhead and his pet vermin? My, you do have your hands full. Don't you, Autobot?" Starscream sneered as he noticed Bulkhead's current predicament.

"Do whatever you want to me, Starscream! But let the human go!" Bulkhead pleaded.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Miko protested as she hugged the equivilant of Bulkhead's ankle.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain," Starscream remarked as he reached his clawed hands towards Miko, causing her to retreat further behind Bulkhead.

"Starscream, don't push me!" Bulkhead threatened as he saw Starscream follow her.

"You like playing with the big bots. Don't you, little girl?" Starscream tormented Miko as he followed the small human around the former Wrecker.

Miko screamed as she saw Starscream standing over her. Reaching towards her. Bulkhead didn't like the idea of the slippery Decepticon laying his oily claws over Miko. So without thinking about the consequences, he kicked Starscream hard. Starscream let out a yell in surprise as he flew across the area towards the wall. Bulkhead grunted as he once again found it hard to hold the roof up above him.

"That's it, Autobot!" Starscream roared as he picked himself up, "I'll-!"

"You'll what? You'll what? Bring the ceiling down on top of all of us?" Bulkhead challenged before turning to Miko and pleading her desperately, "Run, Miko!"

Miko was conflicted. If she ran, she would be safe from dying in the mine from either the mine collapsing on top of all of them or under Starscream's hand. However, there was also the chance she would never see Bulkhead again. And the last thought scared her senseless. So she shook her head and hugged his leg again.

"Yes. Run, Miko. I would love to see you try. Really. I would," Starscream challenged.

The drill breaking its way through the wall and running over the Decepticon weasel crushed Starscream's cocky demeanor. The drill deactivated after that. Bulkhead and Miko looked up and saw Jack and Talida peeking from the control system glaring at Starscream.

"Stay away from my girl," Jack growled, causing Miko's heart to swell with love.

"Miss us, Bulkhead?" Talida called up jokingly.

"Jack! Talida! Get Miko out of here! Now!" Bulkhead immediately instructed.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He immediately jumped down onto the ledge used to climb on and knelt down whilst reaching out his hand for Miko. His eyes were pleading her to come with him. To find safety away from this mine. After all, he was her boyfriend. He wanted to protect her. To shield her from the harms of the world.

However, Miko was stubborn. She didn't want to leave Bulkhead behind. Because she feared that is she did, there was the possibility that she would never see him again. And that thought refused to leave her mind. So she didn't want to leave.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack pleaded her desperately.

Miko looked into Jack's eyes. He was desperate. He wanted her to get her out. That much she knew. She then turned to Bulkhead who was struggling even more.

"RUN, MIKO!" Bulkhead repeated.

Tears were running down Miko's dirt-stained cheeks, washing away the dirt. Abandoning Bulkhead in the mine would be the hardest decision she ever made. But she couldn't abandon Jack either. The man she had grown to fall in love with. Just that last thought alone made her decision. She ran up to Jack and reached up. Immediately, Jack pulled her up and held her tight against him. He went to gently pull her into the drill. But she gently fought against him, not having the strength to fully fight against him.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko protested.

"He'll be fine," Jack promised with a quick kiss to her forehead before carrying her aboard until she was next to Talida.

"Tally, your leg!" Miko gasped as she noticed.

"I've had worse," Talida reminded her, "Jack, we have to go."

There was no protest from Jack. Miko just collapsed and rested her head on Talida's lap. Honestly, Jack had never seen her like this before. Normally, the Miko he knew was strong. He immediately made it a first priority when they got back to base to get his girlfriend and sister checked out by Ratchet so he could find out what truly happened.

But first things first. He had to get the girls he loved out of the mine before it completely came crashing down on top of them. Jack went back to the controls and reactivated the drill, causing Starscream to freak out underneath them, which Jack, Talida and Miko considered an added bonus to their hasty escape. Without a second thought, Jack reversed the drill out of the unstable area and proceeded to make the escape. Taking his chance, Starscream stood up.

"And then there were two," Starscream sneered as he turned to face Bulkhead.

* * *

><p>"Arcee will save him. Won't see?" Miko asked nervously as Talida stroked her hair in a comforting manner.<p>

"We just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free," Jack retorted.

"Megatron's here too?" Miko gasped fearfully.

Neither Jack or Talida responded. So Miko took that as a yes. Jack went to move forward. But something stopped them. They ran into something. Jack gasped at the sight. Miko and Talida peaked and they too gasped at the sight.

* * *

><p>"If you think I'm gonna beg for mercy, Starscream, forget it," Bulkhead gritted.<p>

"Yes. Begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn't it?" Starscream chuckled nervously **(AN: Wait for it…)**, "Well, you're much more valuable to me alive. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him. But deliver an Autobot. I believe that would restore my statute quite nicely."

Starscream froze in fear when he heard the familiar sound of a charging cannon. Slowly – and hesitantly – Starscream turned around to face the plasma cannon. The blue light from the square barrels stared him right in the face. Soft pink lights were scattered around the cannon. The person aiming glared at him menacingly.

"Don't move, Starscream," Arcee warned very dangerously before turning to Bulkhead, "Hey, Bulk."

"Hey, 'Cee," Bulkhead greeted weakly before noticing the cut, "What happened to your head?"

"Got hit in the head as the mine collapsed," Arcee explained before turning back to Starscream with her cannon aimed at his head, "Raise your hands."

Starscream panted nervously. He wanted to take on the injured femme Autobot. He also wanted to take on the former Wrecker. But there was also to possibility that if he did, he could cause the remainder of the mine to collapse on top of them and destroy all hopes of escape. With that alone, Starscream made up his mind. He moaned and slumped slightly. He knew when he was defeated.

* * *

><p>"Optimus!" Ratchet called out as he noticed a ray of hope.<p>

Bumblebee, Raf and Optimus were sleeping when they heard the medic's yell. They bolted upright as beeping from the computers and Ratchet rudely awakened them. Hoping for good news, they immediately ran over.

"What did you find?" Raf asked hopefully.

"Everyone's life signals. They're back online!" Ratchet declared, causing everyone to sigh in relief, "But knowing them, they're probably injured. Especially Arcee and Talida."

"Bumblebee, Rafael, you'll accompany me to the mine," Optimus declared.

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet nodded as he watched them disappear through the portal.

* * *

><p>For Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, Miko and Talida, they couldn't get out of the mine fast enough. They knew if they delayed their escape, Megatron would break free, find them and finished what was started so long ago. When Bulkhead stopped, Miko climbed out and helped Talida limp over to Jack who was just climbing off Arcee. As soon as he was off, Jack placed Talida's free arm around his shoulders so he could help his girlfriend support injured sister. As soon as Bulkhead and Arcee transformed into their bipedal modes, they walked towards the collapsed mine. The place that had almost become their graves as well as Megatron's and Starscream's. In the mine, they had seen sides of each other they rarely saw.<p>

"We could finish them, here and now," Arcee said.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," Bulkhead grumbled as he pounded his fists together.

"Would Optimus finish them?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. He probably wouldn't. Not like this," Arcee shook her head.

"If there did come a time where we have another opportunity to finish Megatron, it is going to be in a fair fight. Where the advantage can go either way," Talida added.

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Miko blurted, knowing she would never receive an answer.

"Let's go home," Bulkhead sighed, "We should get checked out for injuries."

_RUSTLE!_

"What was that?" Jack, Miko and Talida asked at the same time as they all turned around.

"Probably just a rabbit or something," Arcee shrugged as she offered Jack and Talida a lift onto her shoulder.

"Come here, Miko," Bulkhead invited as he lifted her onto his shoulders.

Together, Bulkhead and Arcee began to walk away from the mine. Not once did they look back. They just continued to walk through the forest until they could find the suitable place where any communication method wouldn't earn them static. Arcee turned around and walked backwards for a bit, smiling at Bulkhead. The two were happy that they – along with their friends – had escaped death. They didn't care that they've escaped death for the zillionth time. They were happy. They got another chance at life. A chance to see the end of the war if they lived that long.

Suddenly, Arcee came into contact with something. Or she should say someone? Sharply, both of them turned around. Immediately, Arcee noticed the height difference. A HUGE height difference. And she knew that the only mech she had that big of a height difference was…

"Optimus!" Arcee gasped surprised.

"Arcee," Optimus sighed in relief as he knelt before her.

"Bumblebee!" Talida squealed happily as she saw Bumblebee and Raf approached them.

"What happened back there?" Raf asked worriedly.

"We'll explain back at base. Right now, Arcee, Miko and Talida need to be checked out. Arcee got hit in the head by a rock during the collapse, Talida bruised her leg and Miko's overworked herself in the mine," Jack told him.

"Ratchet, bridge us back," Optimus requested as he gently scooped Arcee in the arms, being mindful of Jack and Talida sitting on her shoulder.

"Acting on the tradition of the groom carrying the bride over the threshold?" Talida teased.

Everyone laughed as they walked through the portal Ratchet had sent for them. For the Autobots and human friends who have shared that experience of being trapped in the mine, they couldn't help but wonder about Megatron and Starscream.

Did they escape the mine?

And should they have finished them off when they had the chance?

* * *

><p>Starscream now wished that he didn't obey Arcee's command to raise his hands. For as soon as his hands were in the air, he ended up carrying a heavy burden. And that heavy burden just happened to be holding the ceiling high above him. Bulkhead had done it for numerous hours before he broke into the space before. And now, he had the privilege of carrying that very same heavy burden. Starscream's frame visibly shook under the strain of the collapsing ceiling. Collapsing rocks did nothing to lessen the ceiling's weight and Starscream's strain.<p>

Next to join Starscream's sky-high strain and exhaustion was absolute fear. Bright lights suddenly appeared next to him as someone broke through the wall. Starscream looked next to him and saw the familiar blood red eyes studying him. Megatron had managed to dig himself free from what would've been his grave. And he hadn't forgotten what he was about to do to his Decepticon weasel.

"Master! You're alive! Thank the AllSpark!" Starscream cheered.

Megatron didn't say a word to his second-in-command in response to his relief. He only continued to glare at the Decepticon brave enough to deceive him. Starscream felt his fear continue to rise at Megatron's scrawling expressions. Knowing he only had little chances to save his butt, he took all of them in one go.

"I…I did not abandon you, master! I returned! To save you!" Starscream gasped.

"Save me?" Megatron repeated.

Megatron's tone of voice told Starscream that he knew of his actual intentions. That Starscream was only seeking for the glory he would get when he saved him. His tone also said that Megatron hadn't forgotten his original pre-collapse intensions. Starscream bit the bullet and he took his only unused chance left.

"Look into my spark, Lord Megatron! My intentions were pure! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" Starscream begged. **(AN: WHOOP! THERE IT IS!)**

Starscream didn't get a response. All he received was Megatron's continuous scrawl. He didn't know what his master was going to do to him this time. However, he already knew…

It wasn't going to be pretty.

"_I'm gonna runaway and never say goodbye.  
><em>_(Gonna runaway. Gonna runaway.  
><em>_Gonna runaway. Gonna runaway.)_

_I'm gonna runaway and never wander why.  
><em>_(Gonna runaway. Gonna runaway.  
><em>_Gonna runaway. Gonna runaway.)_

_I'm gonna runaway and open up my mind.  
><em>_(Gonna runaway. Gonna runaway.  
><em>_Gonna runaway. Gonna runaway.  
><em>_Gonna runaway. Gonna runaway.  
><em>_Gonna runaway. Gonna runaway.)_

_I wanna runaway!  
><em>_Never say goodbye!  
><em>_I wanna know the truth!  
><em>_Instead of wondering why!  
><em>_I wanna know the answers!  
><em>_No more lies!  
><em>_I wanna shut the door!  
><em>_And open up my mind!_

_I wanna runaway!  
><em>_And open up my mind!_

_I wanna runaway!  
><em>_And open up my mind!  
><em>_I wanna runaway!  
><em>_And open up my mind!  
><em>_I wanna runaway!  
><em>_And open up my mind!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! There's my plasma cannon! I spent all chapter trying to find this baby!<strong>

**If you know me, you know that I'll take ages to update the next episode. Because the next one is going to be BIG! Because…IT'S **_**PARTNERS**_**! WHOO! There is going to be a lot of events all rolled up in one single chapter! Return of an old enemy, smut, return of an old friend, smut, another chance for revenge, smut, a Decepticon wanting to change sides…and did I mention smut?**

**How do you reckon I should have the smut? Slow, passionate love-making? Emotional, desperate lust-fuelled joining? Or rough and violent? I actually dreamt about that last one. And it was…WHOA! Especially with Optimus and Arcee!**

**OK. I need to get those thoughts out of my mind before I go totally insane. You guys have followed this story long enough to know the drill by now. Review. Fave. Alert. The regular stuff. We're getting close to the end, guys. Because we are close to where all the storylines finally fall into place. Which is going to be totally exciting because of everything that happens! You know, with the prophecy, the Dark Energon, Unicron and everything! Honestly, I can just TASTE everything that is going to happen!**

**OK. I don't want to keep you guys any longer for the following two reasons: I don't wanna delay you guys and Decepticons are rapidly approaching. However, I only have these last things left!**

**I've already asked this during the opening author's note for this chapter. But what should I do with Malita? I know I'm writing her off after this. Here's the problem: I don't know WRITE I'm going to write Malita off. No. I'm not writing Malita off because I have a problem with her character. Because I actually like the character of Malita and how she fits in the story. I'm just having trouble coming up with some potential plot lines for her. Know what I mean? So here are some ideas as to how I can write her off:**

**Have her join Starscream in becoming neutral and siding with no one**

**Abandon the Decepticons and travel the universe for Cybertronians**

**Find a way to kill her off during their time trying to defeat Unicron**

**The choice is ultimately up to her. Malita's future lies in your hands here. Please make sure you pick a choice you know you are going to stick with. Because this is a long-term decision that I'm unable to make on my own. Every time I come close to making a decision, I find cons stopping me. Having her becoming neutral with Starscream effects potential storylines. Her travel the universe is too-commonly used to write off characters. But if I kill her, I might want to use her in a sequel but can't cause she's dead. And I can't have it both ways! ARGH! You see why I'm so conflicted!**

**OK. I have to go now. Decepticons. Blasting their way into the house. You understand, don't you?**

**BYE!**

**MEGATRON, YOU ARE DEAD! *****runs off shooting like mad…then gets injured***** Damn bastard. Can I get some help please?**


	23. Partners

**Alright! I'm back! And all healed up after that little Decepticon encounter. Damn bastards. They've been coming after me since I started writing this! Maybe its because a few months ago, they stole my plot book and read all of my possible plot lines, future stories and everything I have for season 2. Note to self: put that plot book away somewhere the Decepticons won't find it.**

**OK. Now it's time to get on track here. REVIEW REPLIES! Wow. I've never received so many reviews this fast. You guys are awesome!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**I'll save you! ***__**Jazz fires at Megatron!**__*** Get back here you son of a b*tch!**_

_**Clarion: Okay when you guys done fighting? Megatron dont come to me and beat the scrap out of me like Starscream! Okay..Okay just to let you know…**_

_**Meanwhile:**_

_**Clarion: Okay they just went outside. um Jazz is busy for other stories and I don't think she has time to tell you about the lines and everything. Oh yea thanks ***__**grabs cookies**__*** Pss, Jazz has 4chapters done on Sick Love, but dont tell here update soon ;)**_

**My lips are sealed. I can't wait for her to update. I really love that story. Hopefully, she'll actually have them HOOK UP soon! :P Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Great chapter. Keep it up.**_

**I'll try. This one's gonna be hard to write. And MECH's not in this one! Speaking of MECH, I wonder if they're going to return for season two… Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: **_**Whoo! This was a great chapter! For Malita, I would say either the first choice or second choice. Sorry, but I just can't decide.**_

**That's cool. Well, I'm glad at least one person's against killing her off. Because last night, I actually decided to remove the option to kill her off. Because I know that I want to use her for season 2 but she turns her back on Megatron and the Decepticons. Boy, will Megatron be pissed or what… Thanks for the review.**

**BumblebeeLover237: **_**I thought the next chapter was Never Let You Go? Not partners?**_

**I've always had it where Partners comes next and then it's Never Let You Go. Well, it's OK. I mean, I post a chapter list and everything to remind me. And yet I STILL get confused as to which chapter's next. Know what I mean? Thanks for the review!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**HI IT'S ME Kris! I like the chapter its sweet. Can't wait until Partners its ganna be tight a$$ i mean it. Clarion is the best actor for Jazz stories! :P Okay I made some cookies and i made punch. ***__**hands her cookies and drink**__*** Oh and Angel won't be here for 3days his going to see my dad in SF! I'm stuck here baby sitting my lil sister and stay here with my mom. Ugh Its hell here! Anyways UPDATE SOON! Angel will miss you! :P**_

**I'll miss him too, Kris. Thanks for the cookies and punch! Here's some ice cream! *****hands over ice cream***** There's chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, cookies and cream and more! Thanks for the review!**

**4elementsfan4621: **_**Hi there,**_

_**So the previous chapter was sooooo adorable I just loved it. Optimus and Arcee getting married was awesome :D Although I'm gonna feel bad for Arcee when Optimus loses his memories. That will probably be the saddest part of this fic Gah! Curse you…Megatron! DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TURN OPTIMUS/ORION TO THE CONS WHEN HE LOST HIS MEMORIES. Grr…**_

_**Ahem.**_

_**Sorry for the rant but I think that's how every Optimus fan reacted to Prime epic season finale.**_

_**Anyways now to review this chapter :D**_

_**I love the bond between Jack and Talida it's sooooo adorable. Poor Bee he's worried about Talida. **_

_**I find Bee and Talida's relationship to be absolutely adorable as well. Good Lord so many adorable moments in this fic. Though this was a somewhat emotional episode in canon.**_

_**So my vote for Malita. I honestly think she should stay with the Decepticons and Megatron. I mean come on, Malita is loyal to Megatron I think her character is too Con for her to turn to the Autobots. Besides if we kill Malita, that means no more rival for Talida. Talida deserves to kick butt sometimes. XD**_

_**Ugh long review oh well ^^**_

_**Update soon :D**_

**Yeah. Last chapter was really emotional. I mean, loved ones are trapped in a mine and they are rapidly running out of air. And…oh my God! I can't wait until the finale! It is going to be EPIC! And…SEASON TWO NEXT MONTH! Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic (): **_**Mystic:Good luck with season 2 and I think Malita should Join the autobots in partners**_

**Uhhhh…I can't have Malita join the Autobots this episode because of the remaining plot lines I have for this story. But that IS a possibility. Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime (): **_**Rachelle Prime:*Takes deep breath* I thought Clarion was coming out o those , there would have been so much drama! oh and Jazz, here. ***__**gives a Jazz action figure**__*** I don't need 's your gift Icegirl. ***__**Gives Talida Doll**__*** I found this site where you can draw a person and you can order it then they'll mail it! Anyways, Update soon! XD**_

**Sweet. Here's a plasma cannon. *****hands over cannon* Don't worry. I have plenty. It'll come in handy if a Decepticon comes after you. Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime (): **_**Rachelle Prime:Dear, Icegirl2772**_

_**I won't be here until Tuesday, so while i'm gone could you please make at least two more chapters? Thxs! Please read my stories ASAP! Update soon! (Until the next time we talk…)**_

**I'll see what I can do. I'm pretty busy this week. Because I have musical band stuff, I have to go shopping for school necessities, birthday presents, I have my birthday party and plus my birthday's coming up. So I can't promise anything. Thanks for the review!**

**Alright! Here we go! Oh! I'm doing something different this chapter. Wanna see? Read on…**

**Chapter list!**

**1. Never Let You Go  
><strong>**2. T.M.I  
><strong>**3. Stronger, Faster  
><strong>**4. One Shall Fall  
><strong>**5. One Shall Rise Part 1  
><strong>**6. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**7. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**Holy scrap. SEVEN CHAPTERS LEFT? Where has the time gone?**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and the Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**How to Save a Life**_** rightfully belongs to The Fray and their record label.**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh, err, I'm rewriting the end of the episode to fit in with my plans. Why? Because I can. :P Within reason, of course.**

**LEGGO!**

* * *

><p>"I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize that I was never destined to be a leader. Or even an equal partner. And I'm at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be. Starscream. Second-in-command. Humble servant to Lord Megatron," Starscream declared before turning to Soundwave, "Thank you for listening, Soundwave."<p>

It has been just over one week now since the incident in the mine. Megatron had shown Starscream mercy after seeing him holding the roof up and learning about what had happened while he was busy digging himself out of his rocky grave. Although he had been angry at him for letting Autobots escape the mine and allowing himself to bow to their will and hold the roof up, he somewhat forgave him since he had come back to save him. Even if he didn't need to be saved. Upon returning to the Nemesis, Starscream had allowed himself time to think about his actions. And now, he realizes how dangerous it would be to break free from his destined role. He only had to look back at what happened between Megatron and Optimus Prime (who was Orion Pax at the time) and how Cybertron went dark. After that, Starscream had made up his mind on what he was going to do now. Now, he was going to forgive and forget his past actions and just move on.

However, as Starscream walked onto the bridge of the Nemesis, he saw his master and his ex-girlfriend. With Airachnid. Since rejoining the Decepticons after going rogue, Airachnid as been trying to suck up to Megatron and Malita, hoping to get on their good sides and their 'go-to girl' for reasons unknown at this present time. But whatever her intentions were, Starscream knew they would mean trouble. For him.

"Is this true?" Megatron boomed.

"Starscream never mentioned it," Airachnid answered.

"If he's up to his old tricks, I shall grind him to powder," Megatron declared as he clenched his fist.

"Starscream's here," Malita coughed as she pointed behind her.

"Starscream," Megatron growled as he turned around.

"Lord Megatron. Please excuse Airachnid's impertinence. Now, what is it I allegedly failed to mention?" Starscream asked nervously.

"The Harbinger," Malita responded, causing Starscream to gasp nervously.

"What about it?" Starscream wanted to know nervously.

"Eons ago, a Decepticon transport crash-landed on this planet," Airachnid began explaining.

"Oh please. Common knowledge. I scouted the crash site when we first arrived on Earth," Starscream scoffed.

"Then I presume you recovered the experimental weapon prototype the Harbinger had been transporting along with its captain, Clarion?" Airachnid guessed, earning silence from the disgraced Decepticon.

"Where is the crash site?" Megatron demanded.

"It was never logged into your ship's database," Airachnid answered on Starscream's behalf.

"Starscream, I can't believe you! You actually failed to record the coordinates of a Decepticon transport?" Malita exclaimed in disbelief.

"An oversight, Malita. But I noted its exact location!" Starscream defended as he pointed to his own head.

"Then you can lead Airachnid and Malita there. So that they may retrieve the prototype and Clarion for me," Megatron declared as he began to walk away.

"My personal native guides. How delightful," Airachnid remarked sarcastically.

"Father, I don't mean to protest your orders. But I have to ask you this," Malita started nervously, stopping her father in his path.

"Go on, my dear," Megatron invited.

"What is so important about Clarion? Because knowing you – and I use the time where mere humans captured Breakdown as an example – you don't rescue just any Decepticon. So what's so special about this one?" Malita asked hesitantly.

"A most valid question, Malita. I have kept you in the dark concerning a lot of ventures the Decepticons have taken before you were born. Your curiosity is only natural. Clarion is the brother of one of my best soldiers: Barricade," Megatron answered, leaving some things out.

"You and I both know there's more to it than that, father. But you don't have to tell me. I can find out on my own," Malita nodded.

"Because Clarion is a long lost friend of one of the Autobots, my dear. He will be valuable to us; especially with how fragile the emotions of this Autobot are, particularly with painful memories this one carries with her," Megatron finally confessed.

"Not Talida," Malita growled dangerously, "Everyone knows that Talida is MY arch enemy."

"This friendship was formed eons before either of you were born, my daughter. Actually, this friendship was formed eons before either of you were conceived. Clarion is friends with the Autobot femme known as Arcee," Megatron announced.

"Optimus Prime's wife? Things will definitely become interesting," Airachnid couldn't help but remark.

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"Hey, partner. Heck of a view you've got up here. If there's even a small chance your spark is out there listening…well, we could really use you, Cliff. Seems like everyday, another Decepticon arrives on the scene. We're outnumbered and outgunned. Yeah. I know what you'd say. 'Sounds like a fair fight.' Well, if that's the world we live in, so be it. I just want you to know…I haven't given up. I'm gonna find the 'Con that took you from us," Arcee swore.

"Revenge is never the best option."

Arcee's eyes widened as she turned away from Cliffjumper's memorial and the sunset to face the source of the voice. She saw her stepdaughter. Her husband's daughter. Talida. She had an understanding expression on her angelic face. However, the voice she used to speak to Arcee just then was a firm scolding voice. As if she was reprimanding a child for doing a wrong. Like a true leader. Arcee smiled softly. Talida is so much like Optimus, it wasn't funny. They're as wise as each other. And followed each other's thoughts perfectly. If it weren't for the difference of species – Optimus being a full Cybertronian and Talida being a techno-organic – and the millennia-long age difference between the two, they could pass as twins.

"Tally! How long have you been standing there?" Arcee asked nervously.

"Long enough," was Talida's answer as she knelt forward and placed lilies in front of his grave.

"Lilies?" Arcee stifled her laughter.

"Remember when I was recovering from the kidnapping and torture from Malita? How you and Cliff remained behind to look after me and we played truth or dare?" Talida began.

"You asked Cliffjumper what flower he would like if he was a human female," Arcee recalled.

"And he said a lily because they signify strength," Talida smiled, "You're not going to be alone, Arcee. I loved Cliffjumper too. He was like a brother to me. Still is. I wanna help."

"What about your father?" Arcee asked.

"Dad can blow off his top AFTER we find the Decepticon who killed Cliffjumper. Besides, he's one to talk. Even he's thought about revenge. Especially for Shanahan," Talida remarked.

"Fair enough," Arcee laughed before saying, "Come on. Let's go back. Besides, we might have a chance to kick some Decepticon butt."

* * *

><p>In a forest, an invisible force began to raise a patch of dirt off the ground. The invisible force was the jets on a plane that happened to be Starscream. When he was a few feet above the ground, he transformed into his bipedal form. Airachnid followed suite not long after him. Starscream couldn't help but frown upon Airachnid's choice in vehicular mode, which was the helicopter Airachnid had scanned the night she teamed up with MECH and went after Arcee, Jack and Talida.<p>

"Your chosen vehicular mode lacks thrust," Starscream commented.

"Are you going to preen or are you going to guide?" Airachnid asked impatiently.

"It's only a matter of time before that Autobots catch on," Malita piped in.

"I will reveal the exact location of the Harbinger when you tell me exactly what we're looking for," Starscream retorted as he stepped closer.

"That information is need-to-know. And right now, you DON'T need to know," Malita answered coolly.

"How come SHE gets to know what it is?" Starscream practically screeched.

"Her. I can trust," was Airachnid's response.

"Oh, you two would do well to respect me. Before I joined Megatron, I was Air Commander of a squadron of Energon Seekers," Starscream boasted proudly.

"On Cybertron. And how many eons ago was that?" Malita smirked, knowing the answer because of how well she knows her ex-lover.

"Just recently, I personally vanquished one of Optimus Prime's fiercest warriors. Cliffjumper," Starscream smirked.

"You snuffed an Autobot?" Airachnid exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"Yes I did. Without mercy," Starscream nodded.

"Much as I hate to say it. But what Starscream says is true. He killed Cliffjumper. And I had the honor to witness his Energon leaking out," Malita piped in.

"But even Megatron showed you mercy when he planned to terminate you in the mine," Airachnid recalled.

"What? He told you about that?" Starscream gasped.

"We talk," Airachnid and Malita shrug.

"The wreckage lies just beneath where we stand. I will need to find a point of entry," Starscream pondered aloud, only to turn around and see Airachnid drilling a hole herself, "Showoff." **(AN: Alright. Time to fess up now, everyone! Who laughed when Starscream said that?)**

* * *

><p>The sound of rapid metal clanging echoed around the abandoned Harbinger. Airachnid walked ahead on the roof with the help of her spider legs. Malita eagerly followed on the hover bike she had brought along. Starscream just strolled along behind them. He was still not happy about them being in charge. Honestly, he just wished things returned to the way they were.<p>

"Suit yourselves. I conducted a search of this husk years ago. There was no sign of Clarion or the weapon," Starscream scoffed before seeing Airachnid and Malita activating the computer systems, "What are you doing?"

"Accessing the cargo manifest," Airachnid answered.

"Didn't you think to do that during your thorough search?" Malita teased.

"Idiot. The ship's systems hadn't been activated for eons. The Autobots could detect its Energon signature!" Starscream protested.

"Ah! Here it is! Section 23. Next to where the ship's captain, Clarion, was before the crash," Airachnid smirked.

* * *

><p>Starscream was right about the Autobots detecting the ship's Energon signature. The computers inside Autobot Outpost Omega One bleeped to alert the occupants inside of its latest find. Everyone that was present at the time – Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee and Talida – immediately raced to the computers.<p>

"Optimus! Our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile," Ratchet reported, "But it's…ancient."

"A crashed ship, maybe?" Talida guessed with a shrug, "We haven't seen one of those for a while."

"The past has a way of catching up with the present," Optimus sighed.

"Can you NOT go all 'Wise Prime' on us when we pick up signals? Just this once? Whenever you do, something bad happens to one of us," Talida shuddered.

"No they haven't," Ratchet protested before giving her a challenge, "Name four."

"Patrolling random locations around the globe. Cliffjumper winds up murdered by Decepticons. Scraplet trap in the Arctic. You guys nearly wind up scraplet food and Optimus and Arcee almost froze to death on the Arctic...plus side: that's also when I discovered my powers. Energy signature from a crashed Autobot ship. Dad nearly dies from the Cybonic plague and Megatron inhabits my mind to take complete control of my body. Energon signature pops up in an abandoned mine. A stripped one, mind you. Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, Miko and I wind up trapped inside said mine because Megatron and Starscream brought the place down," Talida listed, "Shall I continue?"

"Smart-ass," Ratchet grumbled.

"Takes one to know one," Talida retorted, earning a murderous glare from the Autobot medic.

* * *

><p>Airachnid and Malita scurried around the ship looking for Section 23. Starscream was content with just strolling around behind them. He knew what they were going to find.<p>

"Section 23 should be right about…here?" Airachnid finished in confusion, "The ship just ends.

Malita was confused as well. There should be more ship for them to explore. The Harbinger was a considerably large transporter carrying precious cargo. There shouldn't be a wall of dirt. There was only one theory to explain this. And Starscream knew it.

"Maybe the ship broke in half during the crash," Malita shrugged.

"Or in the air. If you performed actual research, you would have learnt that an Autobot battalion shot the Harbinger out of the sky," Starscream scoffed.

"How far away is the other half?" Airachnid asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid that information is need-to-know," Starscream used Airachnid's earlier words against her.

If Starscream was aiming to piss Airachnid off, he successfully hit the bulls eye. Airachnid shot her signature sticky webs at Starscream with an angry hiss. Starscream let out a yell in surprise as he fell to the floor bound in sticky webs.

_Well, this is an unexpected turn of events._ Starscream thought to himself before saying aloud, "What are you-?"

"You tried to make us look like a fool before my father. Have us return empty-handed while you locate that weapon yourself," Malita accused knowingly.

"How dare you accuse me! You two are nothing but scavengers! Opportunists!" Starscream spat.

"Aren't you one to talk?" Airachnid retorted.

"Perhaps. But I have changed. Seen the error of my ways. I live to serve Megatron now," Starscream declared.

"You won't live to serve anyone if you don't tell us where to find the rest of this ship. Now," Malita threatened.

"A few clicks north of here through a stone arch," Starscream finally revealed, "Now release me!"

"When we have the weapon in hand. And when we retrieve Clarion," Airachnid replied.

"That is, IF we can find our way back without our guide," Malita tormented as she and Airachnid walked away.

"This is not funny, you two! Come back here right now and cut me loose!" Starscream called after them in despair, "AIRACHNID! MALITA! THAT IS AN ORDER! I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER!"

"And you used to date him," Airachnid chuckled.

"I find it hard to believe myself," Malita shook her head before going, "Uh-oh."

Malita had every right to mutter that word, Airachnid witnessed for herself. Standing before them was Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Optimus and Talida. All five Autobots were surprised at seeing them here. Surprised and angered. But Bulkhead and Bumblebee weren't as angry as Talida, Arcee and Optimus. Talida was angry at both Airachnid and Malita. Malita because…well, it's a long history. For Airachnid, because she killed Shanahan before he was even born and then tried to go after Arcee, Jack and herself. Arcee was angry at Airachnid for the deaths of Tailgate and Shanahan. Optimus was angry at Airachnid for Talida's reasons. And he held on to the strong belief that no one brings harm to his family and can expect to get away with it. Not while Energon flowed through his veins.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled.

"Malita!" Talida scrawled.

"Long time, no see," Malita remarked, "Believe it or not, I actually missed you, Tals."

"Right back at ya, Mals," Talida smirked as her lower arms glowed a bright blue flame and she went to charge at her…but Optimus held her back, "Dad!"

"Surrender," Optimus threatened very dangerously.

Airachnid just growled at him and scurried away. Malita immediately followed. Talida eventually struggled free from her father's grip and climbed onto her hover board. Optimus wished he didn't allow Talida to be free from his grasp. Because he knew what could and WILL happen.

"Airachnid! Malita! You traitors!" Starscream yelled as he saw Airachnid drill her way out and Malita followed.

He didn't take much notice to the presence of his Autobot enemies. Not even as Arcee sprinted past him. Optimus ran desperately in an attempt to catch up with his wife before she up doing something she would regret later. However, he was too late. By the time he had got there, Arcee began climbing up the hole Airachnid had created.

"ARCEE! WAIT!" Optimus called.

"I'll go after her," Talida decided as she too travelled up the hole on her hover board, ignoring Bumblebee's desperate bleeps.

* * *

><p>Arcee reached the surface and immediately began to chase after Airachnid. Because she had some revenge to obtain. For Tailgate and Shanahan. Honestly, she couldn't believe that she could just kill her first partner and her unborn son and get away with it. Not if Arcee can help it.<p>

However, when Arcee stood with her cannon charged and ready to fire, Airachnid and Malita were nowhere to be seen. Talida appeared before her stepmother, her arms glowing blue flames to match her eyes that burned with anger.

"Tally?" Arcee exclaimed in surprise.

"Like I'm gonna let you do this alone, mum. You may have lost a partner and a son. But I lost my half-brother. And Airachnid's gonna pay," Talida vowed.

As she spoke, they heard the familiar sound Airachnid would make as she drilled her way to the surface. However, they were too late to move out of the way. Both girls grunted as Airachnid came up behind them and knocked them off of their feet. Malita had retreated to the location of the remaining half of the Harbinger per Airachnid's instructions. Arcee picked herself up and quickly checked on Talida, who groaned and held her head. Talida felt the warm, gentle, loving hand of her stepmother on her back, causing her to smile weakly.

"I'll join the fight when I'm not seeing double," Talida groaned as she shook her head before slumping to the ground.

Learning of Talida's predicament, Arcee faced Airachnid with an ice cold glare. She wasn't going to injure her stepdaughter and get away with it that easily.

"Arcee," Airachnid greeted dryly.

"I didn't peg you resigning with the Decepticons," Arcee remarked as she charged at Airachnid with her arm blades out and free.

"A temporary arrangement, Arcee. You know I prefer working alone," Airachnid reminded her as she dodged one of Arcee's swings.

Arcee went to kick at Airachnid. However, one of Airachnid's spider claws grabbed her ankle and slammed her face-first into the ground like a rag doll before throwing her in the air. Just like a rag doll. Arcee didn't give up that easy. Her need to avenge Tailgate and Shanahan fuelled her every action in this fight with Airachnid. Yelling out in determination, Arcee charged at her enemy once again. However, Arcee soon found herself in another predicament A life-threatening predicament. Airachnid grabbed Arcee's attack arm then wrapped her free normal arm around her neck tightly. Arcee tried to fight. But it was useless. She was trapped.

"Speaking of, add anymore deceased partners and children to your growing list?" Airachnid tormented.

"Airachnid! Release her!"

All three girls turned and saw Optimus charging at Airachnid with his blaster ready. Inwardly, Airachnid's servos were churning with fear. Yes. Fear. Airachnid – like the other Decepticons – have heard about Optimus and Arcee's wedding and spark-bond. And they know what would happen if they went after someone else's spark-mate. Especially the spark-mate of a Prime.

Not wanting to get sliced and diced, Airachnid threw Arcee to the side like scrap. With a grunt, Arcee landed near Talida who was still having trouble standing. Optimus knelt before his wife and daughter and shot at Airachnid's retreating form. But all of his shots were in vein. Airachnid transformed into her vehicular mode and took to the skies. The three of them were frustrated. But Optimus wouldn't admit it. Not when everyone needed him to be a strong leader, at least.

"I'm seeing double and I know you need to work on your shooting," Talida groaned.

"Arcee, you know better than to engage the enemy on your own," Optimus began reprimanding.

"Not her. Not after what she did to Tailgate and Shanahan," Arcee retorted.

"Don't be such a hypocrite. You want to avenge Shanahan as much as we do. Don't think I didn't miss the look of disappointment when your shots missed Airachnid," Talida sniped, earning a weird look from Optimus, "Give me some credit. I may be seeing double. But I'm not an idiot. Oh scrap."

"What?" Optimus immediately demanded as he helped Talida to her feet and supported her.

"Arcee's having flashbacks," Talida stated as she saw Arcee's pained optics, "She's remembering how Airachnid killed Tailgate and Shanahan."

_Begin flashback_

"_No! Please!" Arcee pleaded as she saw Airachnid approach Tailgate with her claw raised._

_But her pleas and cries were nothing to Airachnid. They flew past her helm. She simply just raised her claw and swiped across Tailgate, splitting him into two._

"_TAILGATE!"_

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

"_An optic for an optic. A denta for a denta. A son for a son," Airachnid sneered._

_Her acid-filled claw was raised high in the air, taunting Arcee. Scaring the Autobot. Arcee didn't even see the blow coming. The claw came down on her too fast. Arcee could only gasp in pain as she felt the claw penetrate her armor and the acid reach into her sparkling chamber, eager to eat the unborn sparkling housed inside. She heard the yell of Wheeljack as she fell to the ground. The events blurred to her. She only remembered pleading them to let her die and to save her son before she passed out and waking up to the grief of losing her Shanahan._

_End flashback_

"She will pay," Arcee growled.

"Amen!" Talida agreed eagerly.

"Revenge will not bring back those we have lost. I want to avenge Shanahan as much as you do. But it will only cloud our judgment and bring harm. To ourselves and others. Something we cannot afford in this war. Is that understood?" Optimus rumbled.

Arcee and Talida remained silent. Deep down, they knew Optimus was right. They knew that revenge was never the best option. Especially during the war. But Optimus didn't understand the loss and grief Arcee felt those separate days. He didn't witness a Decepticon slice through his partner's spark chamber. Sure. The unborn sparkling Arcee had lost was his sparkling as much as it was hers. But he actually didn't have to feel the pain Arcee did when Shanahan died inside her sparkling chamber. Inside of her body.

Talida wanted her revenge for different reasons. Airachnid caused Arcee pain. And Arcee is one of the only motherly figures in her life Talida has always known. Aside from her biological mother, of course. And now, she is her stepmother. Like Optimus, Talida strictly followed the belief that no one EVER brings harm to her loved ones and expect to get away with it. Because they won't. She killed Arcee's first partner. She murdered her unborn half-brother. And on countless occasions, she tried to do the same to herself, Arcee and Jack. And if Optimus – of all people – didn't understand, well…

So be it.

"Am I hallucinating?" Talida suddenly asked.

Optimus and Arcee looked at the teenage techno-organic with confused expressions. Talida didn't say a word to placate their confusion. Instead, she pointed behind the conflicted couple. Both of them turned around and saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee approaching with their latest captive all tied up and bound courtesy of Airachnid and Talida.

Starscream.

"Move it!" Bulkhead instructed harshly.

"No need to use force!" Starscream spat before Bulkhead threw him onto his knees and he looked up to Optimus, Arcee and Talida with fear in his optics, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Is that right?" Bulkhead laughed.

"What do you want in return?" Talida asked coldly.

Obviously, she is still pissed about Optimus reprimanding her and Arcee earlier. And she is even more pissed about the fact that he didn't understand their feelings. Along with the fact that he's not even bother to try understanding them. And just like all of the Autobots, Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Agent Fowler know, whenever Talida is really mad, she takes it out on the nearest person rather than the cause of her anger. There were multiple times where Optimus had been at the receiving end. So everyone – even some cowardly Decepticons – has learned that when Talida is mad, stay away. And make sure to get some good distance between Talida and themselves.

Because Talida Prime is a bloody brilliant shooter.

"I want to be on your side," Starscream declared.

Optimus, Arcee and Talida looked at each other, surprise lacing into their eyes. They would never expect a highly-ranked Decepticon to want to join them. Their mortal enemies. The Autobots. Then again, Megatron is ruthless and cruel. In fact, they were surprised that not many Decepticons had changed sides or declared neutrality before.

"On our side? Yeah right! And I've been lobbing with the Fallen!" Bulkhead scoffed sarcastically.

"You wouldn't betray the Decepticons," Arcee denied.

"Wouldn't I? What have they done for me lately besides humiliate me? Spy on me? Demote me? Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood! Then he and Malita have all but replaced me traitoress, wretched Airachnid! She and Malita abandoned me! Left me for scrap! So why not rat them out?" Starscream shot back.

Bumblebee remained behind while his girlfriend and teammates went off to debate Starscream's fate. Everyone knew that the Autobots can't trust the Decepticons as far as they could throw them and vice versa. So someone had to guard him at all times. And Bumblebee, being the scout and the youngest, was more than eager to do just that.

"He's telling the truth about Megatron trying to scrap him. Talida, Jack and I saw with our own eyes that day in the mine," Arcee began the debate.

"You're not saying you actually trust Starscream?" Bulkhead asked Arcee and Talida.

"Trust him? Never. But this might be the one chance our objectives align," Talida retorted before mumbling quietly, "In more ways than one."

"You're right to be worried, Bulkhead. But I agree with Arcee and Talida," Optimus decided before turning to Talida, "I can't believe I'm actually asking this. But do you have your gun with you?"

"Mum confiscated it when she learned about the incident with the mine collapse. But it didn't stop me from sneaking it," Talida smirked, earning a stern look from Optimus, "Hey! When she blows her top off about me swiping the gun, I'll say that I swiped the gun so I could have a means of self-defense. You can't argue with that logic."

* * *

><p>Airachnid flew through the air in her helicopter form. She couldn't help but admit that the only way she escaped Optimus' wrath was by sheer dumb luck. Every single Cybertronian alive knows the laws when it comes to soul mates. Even a newborn sparkling knows those laws. It's instinct to know them naturally. If she gravely harmed Arcee, Optimus had the right to bring harm to her and get away with it. It's even worse when someone harms the spark-mate of a Prime. Airachnid would have been lucky to escape Optimus' wrath alive if she DID bring harm to Arcee.<p>

As Airachnid flew, she searched for the stone arch Starscream told her about. Malita was already there waiting for assistance to infiltrate the remaining half of the Harbinger. That much, Airachnid already knew from radio chatter. So she was eager to arrive and was relieved when she did.

Together, Airachnid and Malita broke into the Harbinger and scattered about. While Airachnid searched for the experimental prototype weapon, Malita searched for Clarion. Among the two of them, Airachnid got the easy task. All she had to do was look into one of the storage compartments and there it was. A long staff with sharp points at the end.

"Be still, my beating spark," Airachnid remarked as she reached in, grabbed it and activated it.

"_Airachnid, did you find the weapon?_"

"I have. What about you? Did you find Clarion?" Airachnid asked.

"_That's a negative. There was evidence that Clarion was aboard during the crash. But it appears that he has escaped and wondered the Earth on his own for some time._"

"What are you doing?"

Airachnid turned around and saw a familiar face. Clarion Sylvania stood before her. Angered by the fact that she had broken into his ship and stolen his weapon. Something he is supposed to guard with his life.

There was no denying the fact that Clarion had a buff and sexy black body. His helmet closely resembled the helmet of a Halo character. But his red optics were still visible. Long sharp claws decorated his hands, making him even more vicious. Among the Decepticons weapon-wise, Clarion stood out. Rather than have a blaster AND blades or a blaster and NO blades, he had knives and NO blasters.

"Malita, I found Clarion," Airachnid spoke into the radio.

* * *

><p>As they searched and found the weapon and Clarion, the Autobots were arriving on the scene. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus were in their respective vehicular modes. Talida was flying next to them on her hover board. Starscream was housed in the trailer Optimus had created when he transformed into his bipedal form. They didn't trust him to fly alongside them without someone guarding him.<p>

Eventually, they came to a stop up a hill and everyone transformed…except for Talida because she can't transform into anything, Optimus because he is preoccupied and Starscream because of obvious reasons.

"What do you know?" Bulkhead asked rhetorically.

"Still could be a trap," Arcee reminded Bulkhead.

Behind them, they heard the familiar sound of a Cybertronian transforming. They turned around and saw that Optimus had disconnected himself from the trailer and transformed into his bipedal mode. Immediately, Talida ran to the trailer and stood in front of the door with her gun out and the safety switched off. Just in case Starscream tried to pull a trick out of his sleeve and make his escape. One thing all of the Autobots have taught her is that you can never be too careful.

"Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally," Optimus declared.

"You don't mean permanently?" Bulkhead spluttered.

"Like 'keys to the base' permanently?" Talida piped in nervously, "No matter what, Starscream is still a Decepticon. And just like with Airachnid, Malita, Megatron and any other Decepticon you can think of, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"However unlikely that scenario, every single being deserves an opportunity for redemption," Optimus reprimanded his family.

"Even bot killers? Even Airachnid?" Arcee demanded angrily.

"And think VERY carefully on how you answer, Dad," Talida warned dangerously, "Because remember, Arcee was the one who taught me how to shoot. Translation: say the wrong thing and you're screwed."

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace," Optimus answered gravely. _And no. Not Airachnid, Arcee. Not after everything she's done to you. Kidnapping you. Torturing you. Making you watch as she killed Tailgate. Murdering Shanahan while he was still inside of you and nearly killing you as well. Going after you, Jack and Talida. She will pay. But I don't want you to see…_

"Rise and shine, Screamy pie," Bulkhead remarked as he opened the trailer and dragged Starscream out.

"We're here. Where's the ship?" Arcee and Talida demanded harshly.

"It's through the arch. Among the stones," Starscream answered after a moment.

Their mood was broken by the sounds of explosions and approaching thudding. Everyone turned around and saw a Decepticon approaching them. Knives ready. Immediately, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Talida prepared their weapons. However, Arcee recognized him. As someone she didn't want to hurt. Not after not seeing or even hearing from him for so long.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Arcee called out desperately.

"Have you lost your mind?" Bulkhead screamed at her.

"THAT'S CLARION!" Arcee snapped, causing everyone to turn to her in surprise.

"I get warmer receptions from Megatron and all them. Long time, no see, Arcee," Clarion remarked as he folded his knives away.

"Back at ya, Clarion," Arcee nodded.

"You know this nut job?" Talida demanded.

"We were friends," Arcee answered.

"I haven't seen you since we were 14. Since you had to move away," Clarion recalled.

"I had to go to the Academy, remember? The army needed recruits and I was chosen!" Arcee defended.

"Wait a minute. Back up. You were childhood friends with a Decepticon?" Talida practically screeched.

"I wasn't always a 'Con! The only reason I joined is because I wanted to find the Cybertronian who killed my family! Who killed my parents! My wife! The father figure! Who made me kill my twin sons in fear of them being killed by Megatron! And then Airachnid and Malita come along and steal the Immobilizer!" Clarion began rambling.

"Wait a minute. Backup. The Immobilizer? That's what the Harbinger was transporting?" Talida asked.

"Aim it at anyone. They're immobilized," was Clarion's answer.

"Kinda like Talida's immobilizing powers," Arcee surmised.

"The kid's a techno-organic?" Clarion stuttered.

"The kid can hear you! And for the record, yes. I am a techno-organic. And no. I'm not a kid. I'm 16…and a half," Talida grumbled the last part.

"Still commander?" Clarion guessed to Optimus.

"Yes," Optimus nodded.

"Been treating Arcee good? Wait. You must have. She wouldn't have married you if you weren't," Clarion remarked.

"If I were you, I'd quit being a smart-ass to my dad," Talida warned, "Or…let me put it this way: you won't be able to have anymore kids."

"Look, Optimus Prime. I'm not your number-one fan here. I never have been. And I'll most likely never will be. Despite my best friend being in love with you and even marrying you. But I need your help to get the Immobilizer back from Airachnid and Malita. I was trusted to protect that weapon with my life. And I intend to maintain that trust with Megatron. Airachnid is going to double-cross the Decepticons again. I know it. She's proven that by abandoning Starscream. And the Immobilizer is going to provide her the perfect opportunity. So will you help me?" Clarion asked.

Optimus pondered for a moment. In one day, two Decepticons asked for his help. One asking if he would allow him to join the Autobots after harsh treatment from Megatron. One asking to help him reclaim the Immobilizer than be left alone. And Clarion – even though they never agreed with each other – is still a friend of his wife. And if one of his friends asked Arcee for her help, she wouldn't say no. Because any of Optimus' friends is her friend as well and vice versa naturally. So why should he be a 'hypocrite' as Talida called him back at the first crash site?

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you're with me. Arcee, Talida, remain with our prisoner," Optimus instructed.

"What?" Clarion, Arcee and Talida exclaimed in surprise.

"Optimus, please. For Tailgate," Arcee pleaded to him quietly.

"Arcee," Optimus sighed as he knelt before her, "You desire to avenge Tailgate and Shanahan will cloud your judgment. I'm keeping you and Talida safe this way."

"Airachnid didn't just kill her son. She killed your son. She killed my half-brother. You may not have had an unborn son slowly die inside of your body like Arcee did. But he was every bit your son as he was Arcee's," Talida began objecting.

"One day, you will understand," Optimus promised.

Arcee and Talida couldn't protest him anymore. It wasn't because they ran out of arguments. No. They had countless more to use. There was something in Optimus' eyes. Something that begged them to stay with Starscream. They nodded. Optimus gave his wife and daughter a small sad smile before holding Talida close and planting his mouth plates gently on top of her small head. As soon as Optimus faced Arcee, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. Optimus returned the tight embrace, planting kisses on her cheek plates, her forehead and occasionally her neck before finally kissing her mouth plates with passion so intense, the ground could shatter underneath their feet. The moment didn't last long because Clarion cleared his throat. **(Talida: *****bitch slaps Clarion***** Clarion: DUDE! Me: GET OFF MY LAPTOP!)**

"Come on! World at risk!" Clarion reminded them rudely.

With a sad look in his optics, Optimus walked away from his wife and daughter. Arcee and Talida were disappointed that they weren't going to get their chance for revenge. But they understood why…partially. But they decided to grill him later. AFTER they take care of Airachnid and Malita.

"Is the clamp really necessary?" Starscream asked, distracting the two from their thoughts, "I promise not to fly away. It's really giving me a crick."

"Is there anyone around here who trusts the word of a Decepticon?" Talida asked dryly, "No. Frankly, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, Starscream. But I trust my dad. So whatever he does, I'm with him all the way."

"Besides, Talida and I can shove you back in the trailer," Arcee threatened, causing Starscream to moan in disappointment, "Nice try though."

* * *

><p>"So…you and Arcee, huh?" Clarion said to Optimus, trying to make conversation.<p>

"I imprinted on her at birth," Optimus recalled happily, "Just after I became Prime. It was bound to happen."

"I still don't like you," Clarion snarled.

"Feeling's mutual," Optimus rumbled.

"Why exactly do you guys hate each other?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"He stole Arcee from me," Clarion grumbled like a five-year-old chucking a temper tantrum.

Bumblebee bleeped something that caused Bulkhead to nod in agreement. Optimus felt pride swell up when Bumblebee had a go at Clarion with the following defense: 'But how can Optimus steal something or someone you never had?' Because as the rules of soul mates go, as soon as a mech imprints on a femme, the femme is theirs forever. And Clarion understood that rule. It didn't mean he liked it. But he understood the rule and knew that he had to obey the rules.

"Be alert. Airachnid is known to attack from below ground," Optimus warned.

"Right," Bulkhead trailed off as he glanced around nervously, "Why did you make Arcee and Talida stay behind guarding Starscream? I mean, they're the only ones with the real experience when it comes to fighting Airachnid. They know how to fight her."

"They only desire revenge. And their desire is stronger than it ever has been before. I am only doing this to protect them. Their judgment is clouded. And I fear that if I let them join us in the fight, their clouded judgment will bring their downfall," Optimus answered.

"But they've lost a lot because of her. I mean, Arcee lost Tailgate and Shanahan. Talida lost her half-brother before he was even born and she had to deal with Airachnid going after her and Jack to add them to her collection of exotic species. It's only natural that they want to avenge everyone they have lost. Aren't you the same way?" Bulkhead asked, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

"My personal feelings are irrelevant," Optimus said.

"That's bullshit, Optimus! And you know it!" Bulkhead snapped, surprising Optimus to the core, "Like Talida said, Shanahan was every bit your son as he was Arcee's! Airachnid killed you son like she killed Arcee's son and Talida's half-brother! Everyone knows you want to avenge Shanahan just as much as any other being who has lost their child in a gruesome way! Stop trying to hide your personal feelings and how much you want revenge! Shanahan is like our nephews…or grandchild in Ratchet's case because he's old enough to be our fathers. And we want to help you avenge Shanahan. But…all we want to know is the real reason behind keeping Arcee and Talida way from Airachnid."

"Because, whenever someone harms my family and I go out to get my revenge, it's never a pretty sight. I find myself stirring into a mad oblivion with seemingly no way out. And I never want any of my family members to see me in that way. When Megatron murdered my parents not long after Tailgate's death, I went after Megatron in Kaon. I became one of them. I stooped low to their level. Naturally, Arcee ran after me to help, even though I told her to remain in Iacon. When I visited her in sick bay after her rescue from Airachnid, I told her that revenge is never the best option and how she was too smart to stoop as low as the Decepticons. She used those same words on me. She brought me out of the darkness. And that was when I decided that I would never let anyone fall down the same path I did after my parents died. Immediately, I noticed Arcee and Talida dangerously close to heading down that path. I want to prevent that more than anything. The last thing I want is to lose those I love to darkness," Optimus rumbled darkly.

Everyone was immediately silent after Optimus finished recalling a part of his past. Not because they were shocked at the thought of their leader being consumed by the inner darkness that everyone – even the mightiest warriors – carry around inside of them until it becomes too much and is unleashed. But because they spotted the other half of Clarion's destroyed ship. All four mechs immediately heard the familiar sound of metallic scampering coming from the ship. They were now on high alert. Airachnid was known for her surprise attacks. She either attacked from higher ground above them or from below ground. Everyone knew she never just stood there and let her enemies have the first fire. Unless she found herself in a situation where she had no choice but to let them.

"WATCH OUT!" Clarion suddenly cried.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus immediately looked up and saw that Airachnid was standing above them with the Immobilizer charged and ready to fire. Obviously, she decided to attack her mortal enemies from above. The Immobilizer fired at Optimus, who immediately rolled away and began open fire. The desire to avenge Shanahan fuelled his every action in this battle with his killer. For once, he turned his back on everything he had said about revenge. Rules are meant to be broken every once in a while. Optimus thought that he should join those who break the rules so he could obtain his revenge.

Just this once…

"I got her!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he fired his own shot…only to become the first victim of the weapon.

"The Immobilizer. Mimics one of the most rare powers among techno-organics. True to its name," Airachnid remarked before tormenting Optimus, "If you want to avenge Shanahan, you're gonna have to try harder than that, Optimus!"

* * *

><p>Arcee and Talida were oblivious to the ongoing fight through the stone arch. Optimus had always intended it to be this way for his wife and daughter. Darkness can consume anyone at any given time if they didn't act with caution. Already, Arcee and Talida were close to falling into that darkness with Airachnid. He feared that this fight would stir them into a dark oblivion and they would never escape the dark oblivion he had fallen into once and successfully escaped. The thought alone pained him. So it lead them to sitting them out for this fight. Arcee and Talida aren't happy about being Starscream's own little bodyguards. But they knew better than to argue when Optimus issued an order…most of the time.<p>

"I'm not really so bad, you know. Megatron; he's the evil one," Starscream stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Talida said sarcastically.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Arcee sighed in frustration.

"Like whom? Airachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat," Starscream snarled.

"Get in line, pal," Talida remarked.

"So we can agree on one thing. Big whoop!" Arcee cheered sarcastically.

"Oh, you have no idea. She showed up one day. And the next thing you know, she's acting like she runs the place. She whispered lies into Megatron's ear. Maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place!" Starscream vented.

"Well, she terminated my partner!" Arcee growled before pointing to a scar on her stomach, "You see this scar? I got this when I got called back to Cybertron eight years ago. When Airachnid stabbed me and killed my sparkling who was still inside of me. She killed my baby boy. She killed my Shanahan!"

"What? She's taking credit for scrapping your partner too? That was my doing!" Starscream blurted, causing Talida's eyes to widen and her jaw to drop as she realized…then Starscream went, "Wait. You were pregnant at one stage?"

"What? You weren't there," Arcee recalled.

"Of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking," Starscream chuckled nervously.

"Who are you talking about?" Arcee demanded.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Talida kept on gasping as she clasped her hands around her mouth.

"No one. Who are you talking about?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"Tailgate," Arcee answered.

"Who's Tailgate?" Starscream wanted to know, "Uh…just so you know, your stepdaughter's freaking out over here."

"Tally!" Arcee exclaimed in worry as she knelt before her and ran her fingers through her hair to try to calm her down, "Calm down, sweetheart. Take deep breaths. And tell me what's wrong."

_I can't believe I'm saying this. About an AUTOBOT of all people. But if Shanahan had survived Airachnid's attack, he would be lucky to have Arcee as his mother._ Starscream thought to himself.

"C-c-c-cli!" Talida stuttered as she began to hyperventilate.

"Honey, hyperventilating isn't gonna help you one bit. It'll just make you sick. Just tell me. Please," Arcee begged, her optics filled with desperation.

"Cliff…," Talida gulped before finally saying, "Cliffjumper!"

That was when Arcee finally realized what Talida was trying to tell her. Suddenly, Starscream's words began to echo in her mind. Each repeat with more emphasis than the previous.

_She's taking credit for scrapping your partner too? That was my doing!_

_That was my doing…_

_That was my doing…_

_That was my doing…_

She added two and two together and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You were the one! You extinguished Cliffjumper!" Arcee glared at Starscream.

"Cliffjumper?" Starscream shrieked, beginning to whimper as Arcee and Talida stood before him in a fighter's stance, "No! No! You misunderstand! It wasn't like you two think! The troopers mortally wounded him! I was trying to help Cliffjumper! Put him out of his misery! He begged me to!"

"That's not the Cliffjumper we know!" Talida gasped as Arcee kicked Starscream away from her.

"OK! OK! IT WAS A MISTAKE! I'VE MADE MANY! BUT I'VE CHANGED!" Starscream practically sobbed, "You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner. Would you?"

Arcee didn't answer him. Neither did Talida. Unbeknownst to any of them, she was leaning against the trailer with her hands near her throat. She suddenly felt a tightness in her chest and neck. Her face suddenly became pale and sweaty. As she breathed in and out, she noticed severe wheezing. Her breath became short. Feelings of anxiety began to rise within her as her breathing became very rapid. Desperately, she tried to call Arcee for help. But she found difficulty talking. Shakily, Talida began feeling around her pockets for her asthma medication. However, she couldn't find it. She realized that she left it back at the base.

Talida was having an asthma attack. And she couldn't even get help.

Arcee removed the key to Starscream's cuffs from her person and threw it to the ground. Her cold hard gaze never left the trembling Decepticon, who only looked up to her in surprise. He then heard wheezing and someone struggling to breathe. His optics flickered between the blue Autobot femme and the teenage techno-organic leaning against her father's alt-mode trailer in the midst of an asthma attack. Starscream saw an evil idea forming in his head. A perfect opportunity.

But first, he had a part to play.

"What? What is that?" Starscream asked.

"The key to your cuffs," was Arcee's harsh answer.

"What for?" Starscream whimpered.

"Cliff would have given you a fighting chance," Arcee pointed out.

"No! Please! I don't want to! What's passed is past! I'm one of you now!" Starscream declined.

Even Megatron would have to give Starscream credit for his convincing performance. He works till he sells the performance before going in for the final blow. However, this Autobot was a hard one to crack. Despite her emotional scars. Caused by the Decepticon the three of them hate. Arcee only unfolded her blasters from her arms and pointed them at the cowardly Decepticon weasel.

"TAKE IT!" Arcee yelled.

And take it, Starscream did. But not for long. In his fear, he dropped the key to the floor. Arcee inwardly shook her head at the second-in-command in disappointment. Just how much more pathetic can this guy get?

"You're pathetic," Arcee growled as she bent for the key.

"Oh my. Your stepdaughter seems to be in quite a pickle," Starscream remarked.

Normally, Arcee wouldn't trust Starscream as far as she could throw him. Like Talida and her family with their enemies and the Decepticons with them. However, when it concerned the health and safety of those she loves, it was a completely different story. She turned around and saw Talida close to collapsing. A soft purplish-blue decorated her face. Evidence of her struggle to breathe. Immediately, Arcee knew what was causing this struggle for her stepdaughter. Asthma. Talida was having an asthma attack. And judging by the lack of action taken on her part to quench this struggle, she had forgotten her medication.

"Talida!" Arcee screamed.

Seeing the open opportunity before him, Starscream went to deliver the final blow. Arcee gasped and her eyes widened at the shock and pain of the intrusion. Sensations that matched a white fire shot all around her weakened body. The key – which was once in her grasp – fell to the dirt/sand ground beneath her feet. Gasping and moaning in pain, she took a few shaky steps away from Starscream. Stab-wound deep scratches had made its mark on her frame. Inches away from the scar that was a constant reminder of the sparkling she once carried and lost. The blue life substance known as Energon already began leaking out of her wound.

"N-n-n-no-!" Talida spluttered before she found herself in yet another coughing fit.

Arcee found herself falling onto her hands and knees before she could fully comprehend the fact that both her stepdaughter and herself were slowly dying. Talida from a asthma attack. Arcee from a stab wound.

"Something wrong, Arcee? I thought you wanted a fight," Starscream tormented.

"B-b-b-bastard!" Talida gasped between coughs.

* * *

><p>For Bumblebee, Optimus and Clarion, things weren't looking good for them either. Neither of them were in the best position to battle Airachnid. Especially since she had the Immobilizer in her possession and she has already proven its effectiveness by immobilizing Bulkhead.<p>

First, Airachnid made an attempt to immobilize Bumblebee, who darted out of the way and hid behind another rock to avoid meeting Bulkhead's tragic fate. In retaliation, she went for Optimus. He, too, flipped behind a rock. Taking his opportunity, he shot at her. Airachnid was knocked back into the air. But she quickly recovered from her shock by regaining her footing and returning fire.

"Clarion! WATCH OUT!" Optimus called as he tackled Clarion.

The shot missed both of them by just inches as they flipped to another rock. Clarion slumped to the ground and Optimus knelt before him. They were surrounded by the firefight between the Autobots plus Clarion and Airachnid. And no. Clarion hasn't ditched the Decepticons for the Autobots. They were helping him reclaim his weapon.

"Thanks. I know this isn't an appropriate time. But how much do you love Arcee?" Clarion asked.

"I would rather die than see any kind of harm brought to her. Arcee is my one true love. Always has been. Always will be. I will protect her and my family with my life. Even give up my very spark if it meant I would be able to save them. Arcee and Talida mean more to me than my own life. Than my vows as Prime," Optimus answered without hesitation.

Immediately, Clarion decided that he now LIKED the Prime kneeling before him. He was willing to go to any lengths to protect and love Arcee and their family. That was all he needed to know. How far he would go for his best friend and the family they would share. Before Clarion could say anything to Optimus, he walked back into the firefight. Plasma cannon ready to fire. However, he couldn't find Airachnid.

Suddenly, he felt a searing pain on his side and in his spark. He let out a scream of pain. Clarion and Bumblebee were naturally worried. Optimus is their leader. Something prevents him from a fight – whether it be an injury or illness or his family being dragged into the war – and the Autobots he was fighting with were done for.

At first, Optimus was confused as to why he was feeling this pain when he wasn't injured. Then it dawned on him. Arcee. Something had happened. Before he could relay to Clarion and Bumblebee, he heard a voice behind him yell,

"Freeze!"

Before Optimus could even cry out over the despair of his spark-mate being injured and the possible danger his wife and daughter were finding themselves in, Optimus was hit by a shot from the Immobilizer. Like Bulkhead, he was motionless. Bumblebee jumped in front of Optimus firing shots. However, he was hit as well. He fell to the ground immobilized as his gunfire began to cease. Knowing that Airachnid would betray the Decepticons again in a spark beat, Clarion braced himself. Just in case…

He did need to be ready. He did need to brace himself for any attack. Because Airachnid fired the Immobilizer at him. It was by sheer dumb luck that Clarion had managed to avoid the shot.

* * *

><p>Arcee and Talida's situation was close to critical. Arcee felt herself becoming weaker as she lost more Energon due to the wound Starscream inflicted on her. Talida found breathing to be an even more impossible task as time flew by. And Starscream kept on having goes at Arcee, trying to pound the wounded Autobot into scrap. Well, Arcee wanted a fair fight against the 'Con who killed Cliffjumper. And this was the fairest fight she was going to get. Considering the Decepticon she is currently fighting is the disgraced second-in-command, Starscream. However, both Arcee and Talida reminded themselves that it could've been worse. They could've been versing Megatron.<p>

"You're tougher to scrap than your former partner," Starscream complimented as Arcee tightly clutched the wound with Energon seeping from the stab marks, "At least the one I scrapped. Was Tailgate weak like Cliffjumper? Like your stepdaughter who is slowly suffocating to death as we speak?"

Arcee took one glance at Talida and saw that Starscream had a point. However, the insults directed at her partners and stepdaughter were like further stab wounds to her frame. And they angered her even more deeper than any stab wound she had received during her time fighting the war.

"Just keep talking, Starscream," Arcee threatened.

With those words said, Arcee took a swipe at Starscream with her arm blade.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Clarion were constantly on the move. Hiding behind rocks to fire at Airachnid and shield themselves. And dodging around to avoid her shots. Along the way, they had to do with Airachnid constantly taunting them. Well…Airachnid mostly taunted Bumblebee; the only Autobot she truly had to freeze.<p>

"Tell me, bug. Do you think Megatron will enjoy his new trophies? He'll probably use the bulky one here for target practice," Airachnid taunted as she pushed Bulkhead to the ground, "Prime is the true prize. Perhaps he'll adorn the prowl of Megatron's warship."

When she saw Bumblebee peeking out from behind the rocks, Airachnid fired. Immediately, Bumblebee moved to shield himself and made gestures to Clarion concerning his plan. Clarion understood and liked the way the scout thinks. Nodding, he prepared himself to act out his part of the plan.

Bumblebee looked up and saw Airachnid had fired at the rocks above him. Immediately, he fired at the rocks to create a mist to protect himself. Airachnid saw plasma shots coming from the mist. And she knew Clarion didn't have any blasters. Only knives since he has been using knives for a long time. So it could only be Bumblebee firing those shots at her. Taking her opportunity, she activated the Immobilizer and fired around the mist. When the firing stopped, she knew. She chuckled as the mist cleared, revealing an immobilized Bumblebee. That was it. It was over. All the Autobots she was battling were immobilized.

"But you, bug? I suspect Megatron will simply dismantle you for spare parts. As a rogue, a scavenger, I should disappear into the night with this treasure. But using it to worm my way into Megatron's favor is too good an opportunity to pass up. Wouldn't you say, Prime?" Airachnid asked the frozen anger-stricken Optimus, "I mean, with results like this, I could earn Megatron's eternal trust."

Suddenly, Airachnid turned around. To her surprise, Bumblebee was standing there. She HADN'T immobilized him with the Immobilizer like she thought she had! Airachnid's surprise grew as Bumblebee punched her in the face. As the scavenger fell to the ground, the Immobilizer left her grasped and flew in the air. Mid-air, Bumblebee fired a blast at the Immobilizer, shattering it completely.

"YOU FOOL!" Airachnid screeched, before dancing to avoid Bumblebee's shots.

"Keep Airachnid off of me!" Clarion requested as he gathered up the pieces of the Immobilizer and ran to his ship. _Thank Primus I learned how to repair and work this thing. Actually, thank Primus that I still REMEMBER how to fix this thing._

For Bumblebee keeping Airachnid off of Clarion and his broken ship, the task was easier said than done. Like everyone else, Bumblebee knew Airachnid's attack methods. Unpredictable. She always attacked from above or below ground. He even wished that Talida or Arcee or both of them had disobeyed Optimus and come along anyway to help them battle the Decepticon scavenger. But they knew better than to disobey orders from a Prime…most of the time. Even if this Prime was their husband and father respectively.

Bumblebee wondered what Clarion was doing inside the ship. And hoped that he would hurry up fast. Airachnid is damn near impossible to defeat by himself. Arcee and Talida were some of the greatest warriors on the team and yet THEY couldn't defeat Airachnid. And they had EACH OTHER and Jack as backup. To Bumblebee's relief, Clarion emerged from the ship moments later. With the Immobilizer repaired. Airachnid couldn't help but shudder in fear as Clarion pointed the Immobilizer at her.

"Leave or be immobilized. Your pick," Clarion smirked.

"Fine. I have better things to do anyway," Airachnid shrugged before transforming into her alt-form and taking to the skies.

Bumblebee bleeped his appreciation to the Decepticon soldier, who only nodded. He then pointed the Immobilizer at Bulkhead who still lied on the ground and fired it at them, earning bleeps in protest from Bumblebee. But immediately, his protests melted away as he saw the results of the shot unfold before him. Bulkhead groaned as he curled his fingers and the Cybertronian equivilant of toes. Holding his head as sensations similar to motion sickness grappled him, he sat up and took in his surroundings.

"What happened?" Bulkhead groaned before seeing Optimus, "OPTIMUS!"

"I'll take care of it," Clarion stopped Bulkhead in his path towards Optimus.

Without saying another word, Clarion fired the Immobilizer at Optimus, who groaned as he felt the same sensations Bulkhead felt when he was unfrozen. He allowed his helm to rest in his giant hand. The sensations he felt were unpleasant, to say the least. But just like with Bulkhead, the sensations went away.

"Thank you, Clarion," Optimus thanked in great relief.

"Much as I regret this, I have to go now. Megatron would want a full report of my travels. But I want you to have this," Clarion declared as he handed Bumblebee the Immobilizer, "It would be a lot safer in the hands of the Autobots then in the hands of the Decepticons. Oh! Optimus. Do me a favor. Take care of Arcee."

"I will," Optimus nodded, "And Clarion? If you ever want to change sides, you are always welcome."

"I'll keep that in mind," Clarion promised before walking away.

"Can't believe I'm saying this about a Decepticon of all people. But I actually like Clarion," Bulkhead remarked, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"The girls!" Optimus gasped as he took off running.

Immediately, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were hot on Optimus' tail. Optimus didn't know what was wrong…well, not the full story, at least. Even though he didn't know what happened, Optimus already started blaming himself for the events that occurred between his wife, daughter and enemy while he was away.

When Optimus reached the hill, he froze in shock. Pure, unbelievable shock. Bulkhead and Bumblebee came to a stop next to their leader in confusion. However, when they laid eyes on the sight before them, they were shocked too.

Lying near Optimus' disposable trailer completely motionless was Arcee and Talida. Energon surrounded Arcee on the ground from her stab wound. Talida's face was almost blue from the lack of oxygen due to her asthma attack. Both girls were rapidly nearing unconsciousness. And they knew death would follow if they didn't get help soon.

"No!" Optimus yelled in despair as he took off running to his injured family.

Bumblebee followed without hesitation. Talida was his girlfriend and Arcee is his dear friend just like Arcee is Optimus' wife and Talida is his teenage daughter. When Optimus arrived, he saw that the lights in Arcee's optics were beginning to fade. Pure, blazing pain filled her fading optics as she struggled to maintain her intakes. That was when Optimus noticed these two things.

Energon. Leaking from Arcee's side through her fingers as her hold on the wound weakened considerably. What little intakes she could do were shaky. Weak. Virtually non-existent. Much like Talida's own shaky, wheezy breathing. Bumblebee bleeped worriedly as he gathered his much smaller girlfriend in his own arms.

"Arcee," Optimus whispered, his own voice shaky with sobs clogging his throat as he gathered his weak wife into his arms.

"Optimus…I'm sorry," Arcee whispered before closing her eyes in intense pain.

"Ratchet, we need an emergency GroundBridge to our coordinates now. Prepare sick bay. Talida's having a bad asthma attack and Arcee's been injured. Both of them are in critical condition," Bulkhead reported into the commlink before suddenly asking, "Where's Starscream?"

"We'll worry about him another day, Bulkhead. Right now, Arcee and Talida need our help," Optimus declared as he glanced worriedly at Arcee and Talida.

* * *

><p>"You left Starscream with the Autobots?" Megatron practically screeched at Airachnid, "Do you have any notion of the consequences of your blunder?"<p>

"But my lordship! It was Starscream and Malita's incompetence that cost us the Immobilizer!" Airachnid bean defending.

"Don't drag me into this," Malita threatened from her position next to Clarion.

"I must confess, Lord Megatron. It is my fault that we lost the Immobilizer. I was unprepared for the Autobots' sneak attack," Clarion confessed sheepishly.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME TRINKET! MY SECOND-IN-COMMAND IS A PRISONER OF THE ENEMY! Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of THE AUTOBOTS!" Megatron raged before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Judging from the description of events Bumblebee gave me, the damage appeared to be bad. You were lucky Clarion had a change of heart, repaired the Immobilizer and change the polarity so it returned you and Bulkhead to normal," Ratchet remarked as he examined the Immobilizer in his hand.<p>

"He didn't do it for us. He did it for Arcee. She was his best friend as a child. He cares about her. He actually hated Optimus for imprinting on her when she was born…well, until he saved him from being immobilized by Airachnid," Bulkhead remarked before looking at the saddened Arcee and Talida by the keyboard, "How are they?"

"Both are rather resilient for a two-wheeler and techno-organic respectively. Honestly, you're lucky you got them to me when you did. Both were dangerously critical. Wait just five more minutes…it would have been too late for both of them. Arcee lost a considerable amount of Energon from the wound Starscream inflicted. And Talida's oxygen intakes were dangerously low due to the severity of her attack. However, they should make a rapid recovery given they rest and don't strain themselves," Ratchet explained, before Bumblebee bleeped him a question, "Well, they're fine physically. Emotionally…it's a different story, I'm afraid. Both of them are severely shaken up. They have tried to tell me what had happened between them and Starscream while you and Clarion were fighting Airachnid for control over the Immobilizer. However, Arcee can't recall without bursting into tears and Talida just goes completely quiet. Mostly, I'm worried about them both hiding the story. Especially with Talida's history of depression and how she can easily relapse. Maybe if they talked to someone they trust, they would open up more."

Optimus turned to Arcee and Talida sitting by the keyboard occasionally wiping tears. Talida's fingers grazed the various keys on the keyboard, playing a song. But she actually wasn't applying enough pressure to the keys to make a sound. 'Shadow playing', she calls it whenever someone asks her what she's doing. Basically, she's playing the piano without actually playing the piano.

"It is the external wounds which take the quickest," Optimus consoled, causing Talida to nearly jump out of her skin and reach for her gun.

"Dad, we're sorry. Really, we are," Talida started.

"I guess we thought that settling scores would allow us to finally move on. Avenge everyone we've lost. Cliffjumper. Tailgate. Shanahan," Arcee choked on sobs, "Instead, the two of us chased away any hope of winning this war anytime soon."

"You two have to understand something. Wisdom cannot be granted. It must be earned. Sometimes at a cost," Optimus told them, causing Talida to groan and resting her head on the keyboards, notes ringing from the speakers.

"Dad, in case you haven't noticed, now is like one of the worst times to go 'Wise Prime' on us," Talida groaned, "Can't you just let us recovered from almost being killed? *Bumblebee bleeps, 'Don't remind me.'* I'm sorry, 'Bee."

"You wanna tell us what happened to you back there with Starscream?" Bulkhead offered, "That'll probably help."

"We can't keep it a secret forever," Arcee stated to her stepdaughter gently.

"You're right. Let me do the talking," Talida nodded before turning to the others, "Not long after you left, Starscream began making conversation with us. About how he hates Airachnid because of the events that had occurred over the past few weeks. Saying how she whispered lies into Megatron's ear and how he desired to get his hands around her throat. Arcee and I agreed, thinking that he wasn't going to bring harm to us. I mean, he wants to be on our side now, right? Then we brought up how Airachnid murdered Tailgate and Shanahan. Starscream mistakenly thought Airachnid was taking credit from him again. And…at first, we were confused. I figured it out first and started hyperventilating. Arcee tried to calm me down. I tell her what I realized. He killed Cliffjumper. And…everything goes south from there. On our part."

"So that's why you lost it," Ratchet gasped, earning weird looks from everyone, "Arcee and Talida promised that they would avenge Cliffjumper, Tailgate and Shanahan. Personally, I think what they did was stupid."

"Let them finish before judging!" Bulkhead snapped, ready to pound the Autobot medic if he needed to, "Go on. What happened after that?"

"Well…Ratchet basically said it. We lost it…well, Arcee lost it. That was when I started having my asthma attack. So I couldn't really do much in the events that followed. Arcee threw down the key to the cuffs and challenged him, saying that Cliffjumper would've given him a fair fight had the roles been turned around. Starscream didn't, Arcee called him pathetic and Starscream distracted her by using me and the key on the floor as she went to pick it up. That was when Arcee got stabbed. A fight ensued after Starscream freed himself. And…just when you think it couldn't get worse, it did. Arcee was getting the scrap beaten out of her real good by Starscream. The wound gave him the advantage over her. It was pretty horrible to watch, really. And I couldn't do anything about it," Talida struggled to not sob as she recalled what had happened while Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were battling Airachnid.

_Begin flashback_

_Arcee and Talida were growing even weaker as the minutes flew by. But for them, it felt like hours. Long, torturous hours. Starscream was pounding Arcee pretty badly. And taking obvious delight in how weak their predicaments have made his enemies. When Arcee was lying on the ground near his feet, Starscream kicked her stomach. And to make sure it really hurt, he made sure to kick near the wound and the scar. Where Airachnid stabbed her the day she killed Shanahan eight years ago. Grunting in pain, Arcee stumbled down the hill, coming to a stop. Talida focused all her energy on Starscream as he approached her stepmother. She needed a plan. And fast._

"_You should have finished me when I was helpless to fight. Just like I finished Cliffjumper!" Starscream tormented, earning groans in pain from Arcee as he flashed his long claws, "Now, prepare to reunite with your partners! And your precious little Shanahan!"_

"_This…is…," Arcee choked on the Energon that was beginning to build up in her throat._

"_What's that? I can't hear you over your last words," Starscream smirked._

"_This…is for…CLIFFJUMPER!" Arcee screeched as she regained her strength._

_Arcee retracted her arm blades and began taking swings at Starscream. The disgraced Decepticon never saw this coming. So he couldn't block the hits. Starscream let out a girlish scream as Arcee swiped her blade above the Cybertronian equivilant of eyebrows. Two more hits to the chest took Starscream by surprise. As he slowly fell to the ground, Arcee swung her arms back and performed a body slam on him. **(AN: hehe. Classic.)** The two tumbled to near the trailer and Arcee held her blade to his throat._

"_Go on! Do it! Megatron will only terminate me for treason if I dare return to the Decepticons! You might as well be the one to put me out of my misery!" Starscream had begged her._

"_As if I really needed convincing," Arcee snarled as she raised her arm high in the air._

"_What? Wait! NO!" Starscream yelled._

_Arcee really wanted to extinguish Starscream's spark right then and there. Really. She had never wanted anything else so bad…other than making Airachnid pay for what she had done to her, Tailgate, Shanahan, Jack and Talida over the years. However, there was something that stopped her from slicing the cables of his throat. Or rather, a certain someone even if he wasn't there fighting alongside her._

_Optimus._

_Would he do this? Would he extinguish Starscream's spark in cold blood like she wants to? Would he lose himself like she and Talida did when he learned about him murdering Cliffjumper all those months ago? Would he stop himself from doing this? Arcee realized that the answer was in the question._

_No. He wouldn't. Not like this._

_It was as if she was standing in front of that mine with Miko, Jack, Bulkhead and Talida again. They were so tempted to blow up the mine and kill Megatron and Starscream who were still trapped inside at that present point of time. Then Jack asked them if Optimus would terminate them with them still inside the mine. Immediately, Arcee and Bulkhead knew that he wouldn't terminate them. Not like that. It wouldn't have been fair._

_Starscream used Arcee's hesitation to finish him off to his advantage. Using every once of strength he had, he threw Arcee off of him. Arcee screamed out in pain as she landed on her back in front of Talida, who continued to choke on her own air._

"_Mum!" Talida gasped as she crawled over and rested her hand on his._

_"Tally, I'm sorry," Arcee sobbed._

_Talida looked up at Starscream hovering over the two of them. As if he had willed him to, she rolled onto her back, her face bluer than it was several minutes ago. Talida's vision was blurry as she tried desperately to fight off unconsciousness. However, she could still see the events unfolding before her. She saw as Starscream stuck his claws into Arcee's wound, causing her to wince and whimper in pain. Smirking, Starscream thrust his claws further into her would in one fluid motion. Arcee screamed out in pain as she arched her back in such a way, she almost split in two._

_Anger coursed through Talida's veins at the sight that greeted her blurry eyes. Despite her current weakening stature, she wasn't just gonna sit by and do nothing. Not while their Decepticon enemy was viciously assaulting her stepmother. She reached into the gun holster attached to the waistband of her black skirt. Talida was taking a pretty big risk. With her blurred eyesight, she knew of the dangers that possessed with this risk. There was a chance she could miss Starscream and hit Arcee instead or any oncoming Autobot. But she needed to at least do something. Fast. She moaned as she tried to take aim. But Arcee's arching form blocked her view._

"_Ready…aim…fire," Talida rasped._

_Taking a breath in, she fired. The first shot whizzed between Arcee and Starscream. The bullet she had just fired, much to her partial relief, injured neither of them. She wanted Starscream to be injured. But she didn't want Arcee to be hurt either. Taking another chance, she fired. The bullet barely grazed Starscream's front frame. She had two more bullets left in her barrel since she forgot to top up her gun before she left. But with how weak she was becoming, she had one more chance to bring harm to Starscream and get him off of her stepmother._

_**BANG!**_

_Talida fired that one last shot. Starscream stumbled backwards as the bullet grazed his arm. His claws were sharply removed from Arcee's side, causing her to cry out in pure pain. Starscream growled in anger as Talida slumped against Arcee and the gun fell out of her hands._

_Starscream ran towards them and went to strike them dead. However, he stopped. He heard footsteps approaching. He should've known. The Autobots may have been too far away to hear Arcee's screams of pure agony. But they would hear gunfire. Not wanting to encounter a pissed-off Optimus, he decided to run. He knows the rules. Optimus would do to him what he did to Arcee. Maybe even worse that that!_

_When he ran far enough, he hid behind a rock. He saw Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee freezing at the top of the hill in pure, identifiable shock. He heard Optimus shout in despair as he ran towards his family in speeds Starscream had never seen from the Prime before._

_End flashback_

"I think you guys can figure out the rest," Talida sniped as she wiped her eyes.

"You two took on Starscream ALONE?" Bulkhead practically screeched.

"We weren't alone when we had each other…although I was down for the count for most of it," Talida grumbled the last part, "Uh…what happened with Clarion?"

"He left, knowing him," Arcee answered, "If there's one thing I know about him, it's that he'd do whatever it takes to protect those he cares about."

"And you certainly fit into that category," Talida remarked.

"What were you playing before?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing. Something that's been stuck in my head for a while," Talida shrugged.

"You should play it. Maybe even sing it," Bulkhead waggled his eyebrows, causing Bumblebee to raise his fist at the Autobot and bleep, 'Watch it, Bulkhead!'

"No!" Talida shook her head, earning pleadings from everyone, "Ugh. Fine. Just so you know, I AM recovering from an asthma attack."

"Stop when you need to," Ratchet told her as she began playing the keyboards for real.

"Like a said, this song had been stuck in my head for some time now. And with everything that's been happening, I feel like this is the perfect time for the song. It's called _How to Save a Life_ by the Fray," Talida smiled as she repeated the introduction.

Talida: _Step one. You say we need to talk.  
><em>_He walks. You say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
><em>_He smiles politely back at you.  
><em>_You stare politely right on through._

_Some sort of window to your right.  
><em>_As he goes left and you stay right.  
><em>_Between the lines of fear and blame.  
><em>_And you begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.  
><em>_Somewhere along in the bitterness.  
><em>_And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life…_

Arcee knows the song well. She, Jack and Talida have heard it multiple times whenever the three of them just sit in someone's room listening to music either on the radio or someone's CD collection as they chilled out after a long mission. The song made her remember all the lives she couldn't save during the war. Tailgate. Cliffjumper. Shanahan. Her parents. She wiped a few tears as she rested against Optimus' chassis, who immediately wrapped his arms around her whilst being mindful of her injury.

Talida: _Let him know that you know best.  
><em>'_Cause after all, you do know best.  
><em>_Try to slip past his defense.  
><em>_Without granting innocence._

_Lay down a list of what is wrong.  
><em>_The things you've told him all along.  
><em>_And pray to God he hears you…  
><em>_And pray to God he hears you!_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.  
><em>_Somewhere along in the bitterness.  
><em>_And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life…_

"Arcee, are you alright?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's an emotional song," Arcee remarked as Optimus wiped her tears.

Talida: _As he begins to raise his voice,  
><em>_You lower yours. And grant him one last choice.  
><em>_Drive until you lose the road.  
><em>_Or break with the ones you've followed._

_He will do one of two things.  
><em>_He will admit to everything.  
><em>_Or he'll say he's just not the same.  
><em>_And you begin to wonder why you came!_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.  
><em>_Somewhere along in the bitterness.  
><em>_And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend!  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness!<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life…_

Starscream was still at the area where one half of the Harbinger was eroded into stones over the centuries it had been stricken on Earth. He realized that with the clamps on his back winglets, he couldn't transform into his alternative mode and fly away to anywhere he chose to go.

So he began beating himself against a stone wall to break the clamps on him. Starscream screamed in pain as he continued to beat himself against the wall. But he knew he couldn't stop until he was free of the clamps confining him. Eventually, after a few tries, the clamp broke and fell to the ground below. Starscream was finally free. Free to fly.

And fly, he did.

Talida (in the background): _How to save a life…_

"I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. But I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe. Of who I am. Starscream. Aligned with no side. Servant to no one…"

Talida: _How to save a life!_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend!  
><em>_Somewhere along in the bitterness!  
><em>_And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life!_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend!  
><em>_Somewhere along in the bitterness!  
><em>_And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
><em>_Had I known how to save a life!_

_How to save a life…_

_How to save a life…_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Interesting chapter, no! But wait! We still have a bit to go! *<strong>**cough* The smut! *cough***

**After the smut, you won't be hearing from me until the next chapter. According to my chapter list, the next chapter is **_**Never Let You Go**_**. And…that chapter is a song-fic chapter – the third and FINAL song-fic for this story – about how Bumblebee and Talida got together after **_**Masters and Students**_** like **_**I'm Loving Angels Instead**_** is a song-fic about how Optimus and Arcee finally get together after **_**Darkness Rising, Part 5**_** and **_**Only Hope**_** is a song-fic about how Jack and Miko hook up after **_**Predatory**_**. Just a little warning: next chapter contains a Justin Bieber song. Just warning haters in advance. And also, this final bit is going to suck BIG TIME! And it's M-rated all the way! So if your underage, stop reading and go on to the next chapter…or whatever if the next chapter isn't up yet.**

**Anyway…BYE! And please review!**

* * *

><p>They had no idea how long they were sitting around the main room after Talida finished their song. All they knew is that they talked and laughed until Arcee and Talida fell asleep in the respective arms of Optimus and Bumblebee. Everyone understood them falling asleep so early in the evening. They were exhausted. The asthma attack and stab wound had drained the two girls of their strengths. Ratchet told everyone else that all they needed to fully recover is good recharge. Optimus then decided that everyone should be getting some recharge as well. The day was beginning to take its tool on everyone that was a part of it.<p>

The automatic doors to the quarters Optimus and Arcee share opened when Optimus was a few meters from the entrance. Carefully, he maneuvered his way through the entrance so he didn't disturb the sleeping Arcee in his arms. When the door shut behind him, he gave a mental command to lock the door for the night. Only when morning came or either him or Arcee gave a command that the door would automatically unlock itself.

Gently, Optimus laid Arcee on the berth they shared like he was putting a sparkling to bed. With tender loving care. He still remained hovering over her. He couldn't help but let his optics wonder over her beautiful form as she slept. The pink frames that highlighted the soft silver and blue angelic features of her helm. The way her chest rose and fell to the Cybertronian equivilant of breasts. The marks that he had given her at birth were still visible to this day. The mark of bravery was still visible where her right arm rotates in circular motions. However, there was that one mark that made Optimus smile widely. Yes. Smile. And that mark was the soul mate mark he had given her with the bravery mark. The mark that clearly said that Arcee is his and would always be his.

"Mine," Optimus rumbled into the silent atmosphere as he kissed the mark on her chest.

Arcee moaned and shifted slightly in her sleep until she was completely relaxed. Her arms were by her sides and her face was facing the ceiling blocking the sky. During her shifting, her knees grazed against his lower plating which was hiding his fully-erected cable. Optimus struggled to hide a growl in lustful need for the femme sleeping underneath him. However, Primes couldn't excel at everything. Even if they were genetically hardwired by Primus himself to excel at everything they attempt.

"Mine," Optimus growled as he pressed his lips to her hard.

Optimus concluded that Arcee must has awoken at some point during their short time here because she kissed him back, showing him her own desperate need. The kiss quickly became heated as Optimus ran his hands over her body, earning pleasurable moans and sighs from Arcee who went to wrap her arms around him and pull her close. Optimus, however, wanted to be the one in control tonight. The times the two had interfaced since the time he learned about Shanahan, Arcee had been the one in control. One benefit is the amount of pleasure she gave him (especially the _sinful_ things she had done to his currently throbbing cable). So tonight, he was the one in charge.

Arcee gasped softly and throw her head back as Optimus stroked her inner thigh just below her lower plating, thus breaking the possessive kiss she was being given. Optimus could smell his wife's arousal from underneath him. He knew that if he continued to tease her, she was going to overload. Arcee could've sworn that pretty soon, her panel was going to lubricate so much that it was going to leak past her panel and trickle down her thighs.

Arcee had to try and bite down a cry as Optimus nipped at a sensitive cable on her neck. She arched her lubricating panel against him, desperately needing release. Optimus decided to continued to tease her until she begged for him. Slowly, he kissed his way down her body, nipping at the top of her 'breasts'. Immediately, she arched herself against him, letting a deep, lustful moan escape her vocal processors. Smirking, he ran his glossa over the imprint mark on her.

"Optimus…p-please," Arcee stuttered as her optics closed in pleasure.

Optimus felt his cable throb even harder at the sound of her begging for him. However, he still wanted to hear her beg for him even more. He wanted her to scream. He looked up at Arcee with an evil smirk gracing his face, sending shivers up and down her spine. Whenever she saw that smirk on the face of a Decepticon, she would fear for her life as well as the lives of her loved ones. But when she saw that smirk on Optimus' face, she didn't know what to expect.

However, she began to get the idea as she felt him remove her lower plating. Arcee felt his glossa running down her stomach, licking over the scar courtesy of Airachnid and the latest injury she had received courtesy of Starscream. She couldn't help but hiss in pain at the feel of his glossa on her stab wound. Optimus heard and felt her body tense up from the painful sensations running through her. To soothe those sensations, Optimus planted a gentle kiss on the wound. Arcee immediately relaxed underneath him.

Her intakes began to grow rapid as she felt Optimus' lips and glossa travel south. He nibbled at the top of the Cybertronian equivilant of a human pelvis, causing Arcee to gasp and arch her hips into his moth. However, Optimus gently grabbed her hips and pinned them to the metal berth. Arcee whimpered in anticipation. Her panel was lubricating a lot. Optimus knew this. He sensed it. He felt it.

Arcee felt Optimus' glossa against her panel, causing her intakes to hitch in her throat. She tried to arch her hips into his mouth, wanting more – NEEDING more – but his hands held her down. Her hands clenched into fists above her head as she felt that damn glossa of his tease the edges of her lubricating panel. Optimus had never done this to Arcee before. But he wished he had done so earlier. The taste of her fluids were delicious. Intoxicating. He could live on this if he chose. Slowly, he intruded his glossa deep into her panel, searching for her port.

His denta scrap the bundle of nerves above the entrance of her panel, causing her to bite back a scream of pleasure and thrash uncontrollably against him. Eventually, his glossa found her dripping wet port and plunged deep into her. Arcee tried her best to hold back her cries. Even biting her lower lip to hold them back. But she knew she was going to overflow. Both in cries and fluids as she overloaded. Optimus knew she was close. So to avoid waking anyone up – especially with how exhausted everyone is after everything that's happened, he removed one hand from her hip and clamped her jaw shut. Arcee immediately placed her hands over his moth to help. Even if he is much stronger than she is.

Together, their hands muffled Arcee's cries as her first overload engulfed her. Optimus almost moaned at the taste of her fluids flowing into his mouth. The taste was sweet. Delicious. He couldn't get enough of his delicious wife. Honestly, Optimus even considered doing this to her all over again. But when he felt even more throbbing from his cable, he decided that torturing her was futile. He wasn't the only one who needed release.

Running his glossa over her arching body, he moved his helm back up to meet hers. He removed his hand from her mother and softly kissed Arcee as she recovered from her overload. Optimus removed his own plating and allowed his throbbing cable to sliver out, desperately trying to reach her lubricating panel. Arcee moaned as she felt his cable teasing her.

"O-Optimus, please. D-d-don't tease me. I-I-I-I need you. Now!" Arcee begged as she arched her hips against him.

Optimus finally decided that he had teased her enough and thrust himself inside of her, moaning at the feeling of her slick heat surrounding his throbbing cable. Arcee's eyes turned white as he began moving inside of her, going deeper with each thrust. Optimus smiled as he saw the 'Angel Eyes' he loves to gaze into. Arcee's hips moved in the same rhythm as his thrusts, trying to guide his cable to her port.

Optimus moved his mouth to her shoulder, biting gently as he went deeper into her before moving to swipe his glossa across her throat and whispering against it,

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Arcee moaned as he kissed her deeply to muffle their moans and screams.

His cable was slick with not only Arcee's hot fluids, but his own transfluid as his own overload came even closer the more the tip grazed her lubricating port. Arcee wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he wrapped his own tightly around her.

Arcee screamed into his mouth as he finally slid his cable into her port. Considering the size difference between the two, it was a tight fit. But it fit nonetheless. It was something Arcee had gotten used to, considering that they had interfaced three times before (eight years ago when they conceived Shanahan, when they finally got together and when they consummated their marriage). But since they hadn't done that for a while, she felt slight pain. But it was nothing she had to worry about.

Optimus moaned at the relief of his own overload coursing through him not long after he felt her overload all around his cable. His transfluid overflowed from his cable and into Arcee's port. He stopped thrusting as his transfluid filled Arcee. They joined together as they fell over that familiar cliff because of the intensity of their overload.

He collapsed next to Arcee and he immediately pulled her onto his chest. Arcee was motionless on his chest except for his intakes, her exhaustion returning. Optimus slightly regained his energy as he closed her lower plating before closing his own and resting both of his large hands on her smaller form. Arcee smiled at him. Sure. She was even more tired and exhausted as she was before they interfaced. But she was happy because she has been needed him all day. Optimus was the same way.

"I love you," he whispered against her helm as he planted a loving kiss on the top.

"I love you too," she murmured before shutting her eyes as she fell into recharge.

Optimus smiled as he ran his hands up and down her back, keeping her warm. There were some occasions when the room had become considerably cold. So he wanted to keep her warm. The only time his hands stopped those motions was when he too fell into recharge.

They stayed that way until the following morning. When they woke up, everyone was waiting for them. They explained to their human friends what had happened. June, naturally, freaked out over her youngest child being involved (and threatened to ground her for taking the gun out without her permission…until Optimus intervened, saying that her gun saved her and Arcee). They spent the Saturday together after going out on their usual morning patrols. All was quiet on the front. No Energon deposits or crashed ships popped up. There was no trouble with the Decepticon. It was a Saturday like no other. They got to relax and not worry about any threats for once. Just be together.

And they relished it. Knowing that they could possibly never experience days like this again until they either die or put an end to this causeless war.


	24. Talida and Bumblebee: Never Let You Go

**Hey, everyone! This is going to be the last song-fic chapter for this story! So…I'm feeling a little depressed. Especially with how close the end is. God! I can't believe it! It feels just like yesterday when I first posted **_**Darkness Rising, Part 1**_**.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: **_**Bloody Hell you make longgggggggggggggg chapters. I love that, and now ere Is my OMG reaction: ! Holy mother of the queen of England! Sooooooooooo much suspense and drama! Love it! Also, ! FINALLY, THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IS NEXT! THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE ROMANCE BETWEEN BEE AND TALIDA! THERE IS HARDLY ANY! BUT I CAN'T HATE THIS STORY!...Sorry…I had a RedBull when I ate dinner…Love the new name? ;D**_

**Yeah. Uh…what was your old username? Glad you like it. And this chapter is ALL Bumblebee and Talida. I think that'll make some people happy. Thanks for the review!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**For start! My baby Clarion is working now. But I have my other OC Ginuwine! Say hi buddy!**_

_**Ginuwine: Hi but where's Cla?**_

_**He's working Didn't he do a good job!**_

_**Ginuwine: just a reminder Miss. Icegirl! Clarion still doesn't like Optimus! Just telling you! Oh and when the Autobots are in Unicron's body or head or whatever. Clarion decides to join the Autobots and maybe get his Arcee back hehe *smirks***_

_**Me: O_o? Huh? Well I guess that will be kind da awesome. Anyhow here's some Iltalian food *hands her food* I like Italian food Update soon! And good job! And remember Clarion still doesn't like him but respect him as a leader;)**_

_**Ginuwine: I like they story BTW keep going **_

**Jazz, I sent you the chapter beforehand for your approval and you said it was fine. But still, sorry about that. Yeah. I can do that. But he will NOT steal Arcee. Because Talida will be keeping a close eye on him if he does. Wait. What am I saying? I can't spoil everything! The story won't be suspenseful anymore if I did! Thanks for the review!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**So I love this chapter! Can't wait for the next one!**_

**Thanks for the review! I hope that this chapter will please you and be as good as **_**I'm Loving Angels Instead**_** and that it's better than **_**Only Hope**_**.**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I kinda understand how Arcee and Talida was going through. I might feel the same way when I lost someone important to me in the tragic way. By the way, if MECH would not appear in season 2, why put them in the show in the first place? Hope you update the story soon.**_

**You do have a point there. I can't believe I'm actually saying this. But…I'm kinda hoping that MECH has more storylines in season 2 then they did here. Maybe if they did, they'll actually be LESS OF A STRUGGLE TO WRITE! Thanks for the review.**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Hey Ice its me Kris. Angel will be back on Tuesday. So i made my account xxXNinjaKnifesXxx thanks for the food but im going to give it to my sis. I dont feel good and i cant feel my bond with my twin. Ha just like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Update soon!**_

**Aw, you poor thing. *hugs you* I'll swing by your account when I post this. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Nice job with the chapter of partners and I felt bad for arcee and Talida in this chapter and feeling sorry for them when Optimus loses his memories and not remembering his own daughter or arcee and will arcee be the new leader in season 2 or Talida?**_

**I get what you mean. As for your question…you'll have to wait and see. Because I feel like I've given too much away as the story progresses. Even though the majority of you guys already know what's going to happen. Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle PrimeCelestia Prime: **_**Hey Ice, i'm filling in for Rachelle since she's not here, I love the chapter! I'll have to text her that chapter 23 is up, She'll be so surprised! Hehe… *Door explodes* RP: Celestia, i'm h-. Hey get of my FF account! CP: Never! *RP fires plasma cannon* *CP dies* RP:Ipps, well thxs Ice for the cannon it came in handy a lot! (It was mailed) BTW im here early because of my mom's heart attack! She survived it! (Schedule)**_

_**Saturday: Saw a movie and went shopping**_

_**Sunday: At the Arcade, mom has attack**_

_**Monday: At hospital, reads mom your story**_

_**(End of Schedule)**_

_**Ugh fragging long review!**_

_**Here, *gives present* theres one wish in there you can use it on anything you want! Don't forget Clarion and Jazz! *Gives presents to Clarion and Jazz***_

_**Update soon people!**_

**God I love you guys! Thanks for the present! And the review! Sorry to hear about your mum! Hope she gets better soon!**

**Chapter list:**

**1. T.M.I  
><strong>**2. Stronger, Faster  
><strong>**3. One Shall Fall  
><strong>**4. One Shall Rise Part 1  
><strong>**5. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**6. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**Oh scrap. Where is the time going? And…I'm seriously looking forward to season 2! It is nearly here! As of Friday for you guys (Saturday for me), there'll be five weeks left until season 2! YA HOO! *happy dance* And…I heard a little rumor that it's already aired in Canada! GASP! Seriously! Will it kill a Canadian who has a YouTube account and loves Transformers to upload the episodes for us! Either way…who's excited? And what do you think will happen?**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Never Let You Go**_** belongs to Justin Bieber and Island Def Jam Record Label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh no…<em>

_Oh no…_

_Oh…_

Just like everyone else waiting outside, Bumblebee flinched when he heard the screams of pain from inside the delivery room. It has been ten years since they first arrived on Earth. During those ten years, they have found allies and friendships in some people they have met. Including the United States Government. Among them was a neurosurgeon named Rosalie Coleman. She was in on the Autobot secret when she stumbled upon a Decepticon attack which resulted in the death is her husband. During that time, Optimus and Rosalie have formed a close friendship and have many things in common, including their desire to have a child. After much pushing from Arcee and his friends, Optimus volunteered to donate his…_stuff_ to Rosalie to help her have a child of their own. But after a had bout of illnesses that prevented her from producing her own eggs, they asked her best friend, ER Nurse June Darby to help them with a task. She immediately did, excited to give her own unborn child a sibling.

And nine months later, they were here – every single Cybertronian in their holoform – while Optimus was in the delivery room with Rosalie as she worked to bring their child into the world. Originally, Optimus and Rosalie wanted June and Arcee in there with them. But both girls graciously denied, saying that it was their moment and it wouldn't be right for them to interrupt.

Everyone immediately stood up when Optimus walked out in the green scrubs. June didn't but everyone understood because she was preoccupied feeding her two-month-old son, Jack, who just became a half-brother today (although he wouldn't find out until he and Talida were sixteen). There were two reasons why everyone stood up. Because he was their leader and deserved respect. And they wanted to hear news about the baby.

"Well?" Arcee pressed.

"It's a girl," Optimus smiled – yes, SMILED.

_They say that hate has been sent.  
><em>_So let loose the talk of love.  
><em>_Before they outlaw the kiss,  
><em>_Baby, give me one last hug._

Within moments, everyone was hurrying into Rosalie's hospital room. When they got there, they saw Rosalie in the bed with a pink bundle in her arms and sweat clinging to her brown hair. When the sounds of visitors arriving could be heard, she opened her eyes. Blue much like her father with amethyst circles swimming amongst. A combination of Optimus' regal blue eyes and Rosalie's amethyst eyes. **(AN: Don't ask me how she got Rosalie's amethyst circles!)**

"She's so beautiful!" June gasped.

"Arcee, we want you to be the first to hold her," Optimus declared as he gently took his new daughter from Rosalie's arms and placed her into Arcee's arms.

Arcee gently took the girl into her own arms and smiled happily at her. The girl rested her head into Arcee's chest and began playing with the necklace Arcee was wearing at the time. Optimus smiled to himself. So did Rosalie. She knew about the Cybertronian concept of soul mates and that he had imprinted on Arcee. So she knew that his spark would be hers and only hers forever. So she was glad that her daughter took to Arcee so quickly.

"Hey! Quit hogging her, Arcee! Pass her around!" Bulkhead roared jokingly, causing the girl to start whimpering in her arms and earning a glare from everyone, "What? What did I say?"

Arcee gently placed the young girl into Bumblebee's eagerly waiting arms. Bumblebee smiled happily at the young girl and was close to crying like Arcee. Tears of joy, of course. His spark hummed contently at the young girl nestled against his chest. Then he felt the feeling Cybertronian mechs felt when they had found the one. Optimus had explained it to him since when Bumblebee lost his parents during the war at a young age, he took the responsibility to mentor Bumblebee. Be the father figure in his life. Teach him how to fight and be the humble mech everyone would love and respect. And he was the one who helped Bumblebee through the troubles he had following Megatron crushing his vocoder.

Knowing Optimus would kill him for doing this to his baby daughter, he acted on the feeling and murmured the ancient Cybertronian tongue required for the task. Within moments, she had the invisible marks on her. Bravery on her arm like Arcee. And the mark of a soul mate on her chest.

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" Arcee demanded shocked.

"He's found his soul mate!" Ratchet gasped.

"What are we going to name her?" Rosalie asked.

"Talida. What about Talida?" Bumblebee immediately suggested.

"I like that," Optimus nodded, "Talida Corrie Prime."

"I'm definitely calling her Tally," Arcee declared.

Slowly, the Prime's daughter was passed around the room. But she was truly happy when she was near Jack, with Optimus, Rosalie, Arcee and Bumblebee.

_There's a dream that I've been chasing.  
><em>_Want so badly for it to be reality.  
><em>_And when you hold my hand.  
><em>_And I understand that it's meant to be.  
><em>'_Cause baby, when you're with me…_

Seven years followed after Talida's birth. Much has happened since that day. Rosalie's mother died of an illness that followed the delivery one month later. Jack and Talida formed a strong friendship with one another over the few years. And Talida slowly blossomed into a bright, energetic young girl. Always smiling. Always finding a positive side to everything. Even if there was a Decepticon attack.

It was one of the days Bumblebee had Talida while the others were on a mission or on patrol. And he wouldn't have it any other way. They would do whatever whenever Bumblebee wasn't manning the GroundBridge or monitoring communications. They would play a game. Watch something on the television. Or just sit there and talk about anything. They never ran out of topics to talk about.

Then one day, she asked him.

"Bumblebee, why do you talk that way?" 7-year-old Talida asked him.

Bumblebee sighed. He was dreading the day this topic would come up. Honestly, he should've known she would ask since they started talking about the war. Normally, he wouldn't tell her about the war and why they were fighting a lot. But he sometimes forgot that Talida wasn't an ordinary seven-year-old girl. That she was smarter than any normal seven-year-old girl thanks to everyone tutoring her on various subjects such as science and history – Earth and Cybertronian alike. And either way, she was involved since having to witness dozens of Decepticons in her short lifetime.

"It happened during the final days of the war on Cybertron. Optimus decided to eject the AllSpark from the Well that housed it into space. I was trusted to distract Megatron from stopping us. I succeeded. But it came with a price. The bastard we know as Megatron crushed my vocoder as he attempted to strangle me, preventing me from speaking normally. Ratchet did his best to repair it. But even he couldn't fully repair my vocoder. That's how I ended up speaking in bleeps. But sometimes, I can actually speak properly. However, as time passed, those moments went from rare to virtually non-existent," Bumblebee bleeped in explanation.

Talida stared at him in shock. She knew there was a story behind his bleeping. But she never expected the story to be as horrible as this story. Megatron destroyed his ability to speak in his bipedal form and his alternate mode. Thankfully, it didn't affect his ability to speak whenever he used his holoform. Softly, she reached up her hands to the Cybertronian equivalent of his neck. Immediately, Bumblebee placed Talida in his hands and raised her towards him. She stared in amazement at the destroyed vocoder that was within her reach. Partially repaired. But she knew it would still be ages before it would be fully repaired and Bumblebee would be able to speak properly again.

Bumblebee felt his intakes hitch and his spark pulse rapidly at the feeling of her soft human hands touching his destroyed vocoder. He watched her carefully. Sharp points and live wires formed his throat and he didn't want to hurt her. Softly, she stroked the repaired section of the destroyed vocoder. She wanted to help him get his voice back. Repair his vocoder so he could be the Bumblebee he was before the final days of Cybertron.

"I promise, Bumblebee. You will get your voice back. I'm sure of it," Talida swore before suddenly asking, "What words can you say?"

Bumblebee decided to demonstrate his limited speaking to her. Ratchet told him that sometimes, speaking simple words helped the healing process of his vocoder. Her name was not a simple one. He could count the amount of times strangers pronounce her name wrong. But he wanted to say the name he gave her.

"Tal…Tali…Talida," Bumblebee struggled to speak, but after his third try, he finally spoke her name.

And it felt good. Especially with the smile and hug she gave him.

The ones she always reserved for him.

_It's like an angel came by!  
><em>_And took me to heaven!  
><em>_(Like you took me to heaven, girl…)  
><em>'_Cause when I stare in your eyes,  
><em>_It couldn't be better!  
><em>_(I don't want you to go. Oh no. So…)_

A further seven years followed that special moment between Bumblebee and Talida. When she was once a bright, energetic seven-year-old girl, she is now an intelligent, mature, confident, beautiful young woman. She continued to smile. She lit up the lives of the Autobots with her happiness – including Cliffjumper, who had joined the Autobots on Earth when Arcee returned.

Bumblebee couldn't help but mope around the Autobot base a tiny bit. Talida had gone out on recon with Arcee, saying she needed to get out of the base more. Optimus understood – because Arcee helped remind him that teenagers need to be out more and need their space – and allowed her to go…after making sure that it was no-risk. Bumblebee was disappointed about her leaving. But he was happy about her being happy.

Until…

"Optimus!" Ratchet cried, causing everyone to run over, "The girls are in danger! Arcee just sent out an emergency signal!"

"There is no time to waste. Arcee and Talida could be seriously injured. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, you'll come with me," Optimus decided.

"I'll prepare sick bay!" Ratchet called to the four as they ran through the GroundBridge.

As soon as they stepped out, they had their blasters ready to go. Just in case. Slowly, they stepped forward. Taking in the destroyed trees and shattered rocks before them. Whatever happened her, an ugly fight was involved. But all they could pray for was that Arcee and Talida would be alright.

They went in two different directions. Bulkhead and Cliffjumper headed east. Optimus and Bumblebee headed west. It would be more efficient this way. Before separating, Optimus instructed everyone to contact each other if they found anything and to check in regularly. They weren't going to leave without Arcee and Talida.

Before long, Bumblebee found a pile of trees and leaves shaping something out. Or SOMEONE. He bleeped his finding to Optimus and they immediately raced over. Together, they removed the trees and leaves and gasped at what they found.

They had found Arcee. She was unconscious and injured from an attack, yes. But she was still alive. They noticed that her hand clutched something tightly. Gently, Bumblebee removed the object from her hand as soon as Optimus had her in his arms. It was a small note. Written in Cybertronian. Cautiously, Bumblebee unfolded it and read it carefully. When he was finished, anger filled his spark. He almost crushed the note. But instead, he took his anger out on a tree.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus roared in shock as he tried to stop the mech he considered a son.

"They have her, Optimus! The Decepticons took Talida!" Bumblebee bleeped in pure, recognizable anger.

"Ratchet, bridge us back. NOW!" Optimus thundered into his commlink after recovering from his initial shock.

Reluctantly, Bumblebee followed his commander through the portal. Honestly, he didn't want to return to the base. He wanted to go out there and not return until he found Talida safe and sound. But deep down. He knew…

That it wasn't going to help her.

_Let the music blast!  
><em>_We gon' do our dance!  
><em>_Bring the doubters on!  
><em>_They don't matter at all!  
><em>'_Cause this life's too long!  
><em>_And this love's too strong!  
><em>_So baby, know for sure…  
><em>_That I'll never let you go!_

It took two weeks to find her. Two, long, torturing weeks to finally find Talida. They found the Nemesis at an abandoned warehouse as they searched for Energon. Their cloaking defenses were suffering a breach. Enabling the Autobots to locate them.

Ratchet remained behind to prepare sickbay, knowing Talida would need medical attention. They split up, each dealing with different missions. Cliffjumper took care of the 'Cons who tried to stop them from boarding the ship…or even stepping within a 1000-yard radius. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus boarded the ship and searched for the brig. Decepticons attacked them at the brig. Bulkhead volunteered to hold them off while they rescued Talida.

When they finally broke into Talida's cell, they almost heaved up Energon…if it were possible.

She was unconscious. Bound to a metal berth by metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Her shirt was vaporized in the torture, leaving her in a black bra and the jeans and sneakers she had worn for the recon mission with Arcee two weeks ago. Bruises were scattered across her body, mostly around her face from whenever she got slapped around for not answering any of their questions. There was also a bit of blood that covered the skin that wasn't bruised. Her milky pale skin was buried under the black, red and blue.

Bumblebee was the first one who got over the first initial shock. As soon as he did, he ran over and ripped off the cuffs that bound her to the table before throwing them behind him carelessly. Optimus and Arcee had to dodge the cuffs so they wouldn't lose an optic due to Bumblebee's careless tossing. Gently, Bumblebee scooped Talida into his arms. Cradling her against his chassis over his spark like he did when she was born.

"Tali…Tal…Talida," Bumblebee stuttered, choking on his sobs.

Optimus and Arcee were sort of shocked. They knew Bumblebee's speaking was severely limited to simple words by Megatron crushing his vocoder eons ago. Hearing him say Talida's name in his actual, broken voice sounded so…foreign. After all, it had been eons since they had heard Bumblebee properly speak. However, they quickly got over their shock when they saw something else. And…that something else was Talida slowly coming to life in his arms.

"Bumblebee," she whispered.

Then and there, Bumblebee knew that his Talida would be alright.

_I got my favourite girl.  
><em>_Not feelin' no pain. No fear.  
><em>_Don't have a care in the world.  
><em>_Why would I when you are here?_

Bumblebee never left Talida's side during her two weeklong recovery. He helped her through the intense nightmares she had about her kidnapping. Translation: Bumblebee never left Talida's side unless it was necessary. In fact, he had insisted that he be the one to take Talida back to school after she recovered.

"I'm scared, Bumblebee," Talida whispered as he pulled up in front of Jasper High.

Bumblebee's holoform turned to look at her with pure understanding. A kidnapping like Talida's is something someone can't get over in a heartbeat. Physical recovery takes weeks, months, even YEARS. Mentally…is a different story. There was the chance that Talida would be shaken forever.

"You'll be fine, Talida. Jack will be there with you for the entire day. But…if you feel too scared during the day, just call and I'll come get you," Bumblebee promised before going, "But for the love of Primus, don't tell your dad I offered. He'll do worse than a mesh wound if I interrupted your education again."

Talida giggled and smiled as she remembered the last time Bumblebee nabbed her during school. Optimus is still to let them live that one moment down. Bumblebee's spark swelled at the sound of her musical laughter and the sight of her smile. It is the first time she had truly smiled since they had rescued her. The sight was pleasant.

Bumblebee froze and smiled when Talida reached across and kissed his cheek. Talida rolled her eyes at the foolish expression and stepped out of the car to catch up with Jack.

For the rest of the school day, Bumblebee sat there like a lovesick puppy.

_There's a moment I've been chasing.  
><em>_And I finally caught it out on this floor.  
><em>_Baby, there's no hesitation. No reservation.  
><em>_By taking a chance and more!  
><em>_Oh no! Because…_

In the months that followed Talida's kidnapping, she slowly slipped into depression. One sign was when he witnessed Jack stopping her from slitting her wrists in an alleyway a few blocks away from Jasper High. He rarely left alone. Bumblebee felt like he was suffocating her by intruding into her personal space. But he didn't want her to make another suicide attempt.

However, when he left her alone, he immediately regretted it.

Everyone heard Arcee's scream. Optimus was the first to take of running. Naturally, since he imprinted on her, he worried about her as much as he worried about Talida. More than anybody else. Bumblebee was concerned for Talida. So he immediately took off running. Cliffjumper, Bulkhead and Ratchet immediately followed after the two.

Arcee was kneeling on the ground crying trying to bring Talida back to life. Next to her was a syringe. An empty syringe. Filled with poisoned Energon. Bumblebee noticed that half of the supply had disappeared.

"Lay her on the table! NOW!" Ratchet barked as he set everything up, "We only have ten minutes to get the poisoned Energon out of her system!"

"Oh my God! Tally!" Arcee sobbed.

"I never should have left her alone," Bumblebee bleeped guiltily, earning a comforting hand on the shoulder from Optimus and Cliffjumper.

_It's like an angel came by!  
><em>_And took me to heaven!  
><em>_(Like you took me to heaven, girl…)  
><em>'_Cause when I stare in your eyes,  
><em>_It couldn't be better!  
><em>_(I don't want you to go. Oh no. So…)_

Ratchet had managed to flush all of the poisoned Energon out of her system. However, she was comatose due to the amount of Enerblood she had already lost. She needed that time to fully recover from the suicide attempt. During that time, Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee never left her side. They couldn't leave her alone. Not while she was defenseless and needed them most. They were blaming themselves. How could they not have seen the signs sooner? Why did they leave her alone when she was prone to making suicide attempts?

It took the whole weekend. But finally, she had shown some sign of improvement. Her colour returned as her Enerblood pressure returned to normal. She softly groaned and opened her eyes for the first time since the suicide attempt. Arcee and Bumblebee saw Optimus do something he had never done before in front of them. He took Talida in his arms. And cried. Yes. Cried! He cried in relief of her surviving. Weakly, Talida wrapped her small arms around him.

When Optimus let go of her, Bumblebee swarmed in and took her into his arms before Arcee could have the chance to.

"Don't scare me like that again," Bumblebee immediately reprimanded her.

"I can't promise that," Talida joked with a smirk.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that. Eventually, the suicide attempt was all but forgotten.

It was the past.

_Let the music blast!  
><em>_We gon' do our dance!  
><em>_Bring the doubters on!  
><em>_They don't matter at all!  
><em>'_Cause this life's too long!  
><em>_And this love's too strong!  
><em>_So, baby, know for sure…  
><em>_That I'll never let you go!_

Cliffjumper's death shook everyone hard. Especially Arcee and Talida since they were closer to him than everybody else. So it was natural that hope built when Cliffjumper's life signal just suddenly appeared online after he was declared dead…and that they were heartbroken when they couldn't save their friend.

Bumblebee walked into Talida's room when he heard sobbing at midday. When he opened her door, he saw Talida lying on her bed clutching a picture to her chest crying. Immediately, he knew what picture she was holding. It was the day Cliffjumper had taken her to the carnival in town in his holoform, which looked scarily similar to Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. They had a blast that day. But even Talida's excitement couldn't match Cliffjumper's excitement when he saw the rides.

Gently, Bumblebee tugged the photo from Talida's hands and held her close. Talida cried into Bumblebee's chest as he rubbed her back to comfort her. He, too, was mourning Cliffjumper's death. Just not as intensely as Talida and Arcee. He had no idea how long they laid there together. All he knew was she stopped crying. In fact, she fell asleep on his chassis.

"I love you."

She didn't hear him.

_It's like an angel came by!  
><em>_And took me to heaven!  
><em>_(Like you took me to heaven, girl…)  
><em>'_Cause when I stare in your eyes,  
><em>_It couldn't be better!  
><em>_(I don't want you to go. Oh no. So…)_

The events following Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf's science fair were chaotic, to say the least. Everything was still attempting to wind down after stopping Starscream and Malita from reviving Skyquake. Unfortunately, this resulted in Skyquake's death and they had to bury yet ANOTHER Cybertronian. Even if he was a Decepticon trying to act on orders given to him so many eons ago.

Talida and Bumblebee were sitting in her bedroom talking and laughing. Like they always did. Jack, Miko and Raf had already gone home and everyone was going about their business. Ratchet was upgrading the computers and the GroundBridge controls, Bulkhead was training in the training facility, Arcee had gone for a drive (she actually went to see Shanahan) and Optimus was going through some military strategies (*cough* Reading the Covenant of Primus! *cough*) whilst being on standby in case Ratchet needed an extra pair of hands.

"Honestly, I don't know how Raf explained the damage done to the school. But…come on! That look on Mr. Kline's face was so hilarious!" Talida giggled, "Well, I hope that Miko and Raf have learned their lesson from today. NEVER let Ratchet do your science project. That guy seriously is the Doctor of Doom."

"Dance with me," Bumblebee blurted.

"What?" Talida stuttered in shock.

"Dance with me," Bumblebee repeated as he transformed into his alternate mode and his holoform appeared before her, "Perhaps I should ask you properly. Talida Corrie Prime, will you dance with me?"

"Yes," Talida nodded.

_Take my hand. (Take my hand…)  
><em>_Let's just dance. (Let's just dance…)  
><em>_Watch my feet. (Watch my feet…)  
><em>_Follow me. (Follow me…)  
><em>_Don't be scared. (Don't be scared…)  
><em>_Girl, I'm here! (Girl, I'm here!)  
><em>_If you didn't know… (If you didn't know…)  
><em>_This is love…_

Slowly, Bumblebee and Talida swayed to the music Bumblebee's radio provided. It was a sweet romantic song filled with the cheesy Earth clichés. But they didn't care when they had each other. That's what mattered to them the most. Being together.

They were glad everyone was preoccupied. This moment should be just for them. Because tonight, everything changes for them.

And it all starts with three small words that carry a big meaning.

"I love you," Bumblebee whispered, surprising Talida.

_Let the music blast!  
>We gon' do our dance!<br>Bring the doubters on!  
><em>_They don't matter at all! (Oh, baby…)  
><em>'_Cause this life's too long!  
><em>_And this love's too strong!  
><em>_So, baby, know for sure…  
><em>_That I'll never let you go!_

"What?" Talida gasped.

"I love you. I've always loved you. Since I first laid eyes on you when you were a baby, I knew. I knew you were the one for me," Bumblebee confessed before placing a hand on her chest and revealed the imprint mark over her spark, "Your dad has told you the Cybertronian concept of soul mates, right?"

"He thought it was a mother/daughter topic and left that for Arcee," Talida answered with a giggle.

"When a mech lays eyes on the femme he knows he's going to spend the rest of his life with, he mutters an ancient incantation and imprints on her. Once that happens, the femme's spark belongs to the mech for all eternity and vice versa. It's been like that since the beginning of Cybertron. Your dad imprinted Arcee when she was born the day he became Prime. And I imprinted you when you were born," Bumblebee explained.

"But what about the others?" Talida asked nervously, "What about the war? The Decepticons? What will happen?"

_So don't fear.  
><em>_Don't you worry about a thing.  
><em>_I am here… Right here…  
><em>_(I'll never let you go!)_

"Those prospects didn't stop your dad and Arcee from deciding to start a relationship? So why should it stop us?" Bumblebee retorted as he tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and wiped away her tears of happiness.

_Don't shed a tear.  
><em>_Whenever you need me,  
><em>_I'll be here…  
><em>_(I'll never let you go!)_

Talida suddenly found herself unable to find her voice. Honestly, she was in shock. She's always had feelings for Bumblebee. But she couldn't find a way to explain these feelings. Now that Bumblebee has confessed his feelings for her, she knew what they were.

And those feelings. Were love.

_Oh no…  
><em>_Oh no…  
><em>_Oh…_

"Bumblebee, I love you too. I've always had feelings for you. But until now, I haven't been able to find a way to explain them," Talida admitted.

Bumblebee smiled and held her close. Talida immediately returned the hug.

_I'll never let you go!  
><em>

"I promise I'll be good to you. That I'll always make you happy and be there for you when you need me. I'll always look after you and love you and give you the family you want," Bumblebee promised before adding cheekily, "If I fail, I'll allow your father to chase me around Nevada until dawn and shoot me when he catches me."

"He wouldn't do that. He likes and respects you too much," Talida giggled.

_Oh no…  
><em>_Oh no…  
><em>_Oh…_

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes," Talida nodded eagerly.

And as the cliché goes, the story ends with a kiss.

_I'll never let you go!_

* * *

><p><strong>Could have done a heck of a lot worse. Ooh! Dinner!<strong>

**Bye!**


	25. TMI

**Alright, everyone! Here we go! We're close to the kill time here, people! Don't believe me? Check out the chapters list below!**

**1. Stronger, Faster  
><strong>**2. One Shall Fall  
><strong>**3. One Shall Rise, Part 1  
><strong>**4. One Shall Rise, Part 2  
><strong>**5. One Shall Rise, Part 3**

**See what I mean? We're down to five chapters left in this story! And then, it's over! It's done! Again! If you want FIVE extra chapters, let me know and tell me what you want to have in them. It can consist of ANYTHING you want…within reason. And I'm so happy about this episode because it has one of my favourite bits in it! It's so funny! Oh! Knock Out? Here's some advice for ya. SORT OUT YOUR PRIORITIES! Seriously! There is no need to get all snippy if someone inflicts some cosmetic damage to you! Geez! What are you? A prissy?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Jazz Prime the new Prime: **_**I know I'm sorry i wasn't thinking. ^_^ but**_

_**Jazz: Wait fo' it?**_

_**Bumblebee is so CUUUte! My lil Bee is all grown up now and has a girlfriend. Is there ganna be a wedding for them two!**_

_**Jazz: Hello! I'm right her! Yo!**_

_**Oh yea Jazz is here. Say hi Jazz**_

_**Jazz: Hiya Icegirl i love yo' story iz da bomb!^_^**_

_**Me: Okay so i only have 3chapters done for sick love but i havnt update it yet. Ugh i getting suck here. I'm suck. Clarion is ganna tell Megatron about Optimus loving Arcee. Or tell Arachnid. -_- I gotta make this hella good a lot of action and drama. OMG! This is so cool! I just got an idea! *runs out***_

_**Jazz: Jazzy? *looks around* Oh da human girl just ran outside. Don't know why but i know it somthin bout her story. Jazz made some *looks at Jazz Prime's notepad* Oh cherry pie! Oh wait dats for da next author. Ah yes furit cake! Here! *hands her the fruit cake* Update soon an fo'get bout what Jazzy said *rolls eyes***_

**Thanks, Jazzy! Hey, Jazz! How's things? I think you should be in the next season of Transformers Prime because that would be SO EPIC! Oh! Here's some pavlova. *hands pavlova***

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Awe Bumblebee such a romantic bot ^_^ anyways…I'M BACK! I got home at 3:05am and still got time to get to school. BTW Kris is still sick. He found my bond now but he still dont feel good.**_

_**Kris: I'm okay just a bit dizzy…**_

_**Go sit down, bro. You're tired. *kris lays on the sofa* Ah i have some cookies and SF was kinda fun. I missed ya Icegirl *hands her cookies.* their white chocolate cookies. ^_^ Oh my god Jazz! Clarion is in the story! Wow I just read partners it was freaking asweome! That Clarion. oh yea I think jazz forgot to tell ya that his helmet can slide back showing his handsome face anyways UPDATE SOON! ^_^**_

_**Kris: Bye -_-…**_

**Nice to have you back, Angel. Poor Kris. *hugs Kris* Get well soon, OK? Thanks for the cookies, by the way. Here's some soup for Kris! *hands over soup* It can be vegetable, chicken noodle, pasta, any soup you want.**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Those two are so sweet together. Hope you update the story soon.**_

**I know, right? Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**This chapter is just so cute! Bee and Tally are cute 2gether! And everyone knows that if Bee trys to propose to Tally, Optimus will do something to lil Bee…**_

_**Also, I have an idea! We should make a chapter for whoever is the 100**__**th**__** reviewer! Update soon! And Clarion aint gonna lay a finger on Arcee if Optimus or I'm around!**_

**Clarion wouldn't with you me, Optimus, Talida, Jack, Bulkhead, Bumblebee or any other Autobots and allies I can think of! And…Optimus will only kill Bumblebee if he proposes to Talida while she's still pretty young. Like a teenager or something like that. Thanks for the review!**

**Taeniaea: **_**cool story**_

**Thanks!**

**Mystic (): **_**Mystic:Good job with chapter 24 and loved the song never let you go by Justin biebler and for season 2 can Optimus have his memories come back in the first part of season 2 and good luck with season 2.**_

**Thanks! I may need it! And…just a heads up. You spelt Bieber wrong. Also, what's wrong with Justin Bieber? Thanks for the review!**

**xxXNinjaKnifesXxx: **_**Hi Ice its me and you know who I am. I'm feeling a bit better now since I can feel my bond with Angel. I can feel me right now. Since he's not here in my room I can feel him being somewhere else but not like far away. Oh this one time he cut his finger with a knife and I can feel the pain in my finger even I don't have a cut **_

_**Okay your story is super cool and don't tell my bro I have an account he'll freak out. What can I say? A twin for a twin.:)**_

_**Update soon**_

**Welcome to the world of fan fiction! Even though you were already a part of it before. :P Glad to know you're feeling better, Kris. Thanks for the review! Oh hey! You're my 100****th**** reviewer! That means you get a chapter in the story! WHOO HOO! Congratulations, Kris! Just tell me what you want and I'll post it.**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: **_**I used to be BumblebeeLover237. I love this sooooo much, theres romance In the air! :D Also, What Is with you and JB? ':/ Now My OMG reaction: FINALLY! The Bee and Talida moment came! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR THE CHAPTER! :D I LOVEEEEEE IT! ADD MORE KISSING IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS TOO!**_

**I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**No! Why? I just checked the reviews and im the 101th reviewer! NOOOOOOOOO! Why world why? Whoever had the 100**__**th**__** review doesn't get a Energon treat! Srry I posted this, Ice… UPDATE SOON!**_

**Actually, according to the website, you're the 102****nd**** reviewer for this story. I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch is the 101****st**** reviewer for this story. And xxXNinjaKnifesXxx is the 100****th**** reviewer for this story. Sorry, man. And, that's cool. Thanks for the review!**

**4elementsfan4621: **_**God…**_

_**The drama in this chapter was amazing yet it was sooooo adorable :D Bumblebee/Talida has to be one of my favorite OC/Canon pairings XD**_

_**My heart shattered when Talida tried to kill herself. Cursed Cons! Ahem.**_

_**Sorry gotta make this quick cause I gotta study for midterms (Although I only have four exams left and I really only need to study for two of them). Augh! Curse you school!**_

_**Anyway better make this short!**_

_**Update soon :D**_

**I know what you mean about school. You know, my mum doesn't let me on the computer during exam week so I can donate more time to my studying than my fanfiction writing. But I still sometimes sneak some time on here. :P I know. I'm an evil little child. Thanks for the review!**

**Also, this is the first time EVER that I've actually reached 100 reviews for a story. So thank you so much! I love you guys!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and the Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Whenever You Remember**_** rightfully belongs to Carrie Underwood and her respective record label from her 2007 debut album, **_**Some Hearts**_**. I know. I'm sad…and have virtually no social life, which is even sadder than my knowledge in music.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>When you look back on times we had,<br>__I hope you smile.  
><em>_And know that through the good and through the bad,  
><em>_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down._

_We claimed the brightest star.  
><em>_And we, we came so far.  
><em>_And no. They won't forget…_

_Whenever you remember times gone by,  
><em>_Remember how we held our heads so high.  
><em>_When all this world was there for us.  
><em>_And we believed we could touch the sky.  
><em>_Whenever you remember, I'll be there.  
><em>_Remember how we reached that dream together.  
><em>_Whenever you remember…_"

The sound of monster trucks ripped through the excited atmosphere, pleasing the audience in the arena. The truck flew off of hills and sped around the arena, leaving dirt in its wake. The vibrations of the engine rumbled through the ground and through the bodies in the stands. The feeling was exhilarating.

Even for those who were watching a rally that had already happened.

Like Miko and Bulkhead are currently doing, much to Ratchet's displeasure.

"Hoo yeah!" Miko cheered.

"Ohhh…," Bulkhead moaned as he face palmed at the sight of the monster truck crushing cars.

"MUNCHED!" Miko declared.

"_Give it up for the baddest beast machines on the planet!_"

"Would you mind lowering the volume?" Ratchet pleaded as he turned away from the computers.

"Hey, Ratch! Check out the Monster Truck Rally Miko took me to last week!" Bulkhead suggested.

"I compiled some highlights on my cell phone," Miko gushed excitedly as she dug around for her phone.

"Innocent vehicles battling it out for the pleasure of human spectators? Blood sport!" Ratchet visibly shuddered before walking back to his computers.

"YEAH!" Bulkhead and Miko exclaimed excitedly.

"You could be helping Optimus in the field right now," Ratchet remarked.

"Aw, he doesn't need my help to save some ancient educational thingamabob," Bulkhead scoffed.

"The 'thingamabob', to which you refer, is a Cybertronian data cylinder," Ratchet corrected.

At a press of a button, the Monster Track Rally Miko and Bulkhead were watching disappeared from the screen. Instead, the diagram of the data cylinder they desired filled the television set before them, earning protests from a rather disappointed duo. But Ratchet ignored their protests.

"And there is no telling what vast intelligence it may hold. During the Golden Age, dozens of these cylinders were created. Each containing the sum total of Cybertronian knowledge on any given subject. Stellar cartography. Medicine. Ancient mythology. When the war broke out, the cylinders were hidden throughout the galaxies to keep them as far as possible from Decepticon reach. Detecting one signal here – on Earth – is the opportunity of a-," Ratchet was explaining, only to be interrupted by Miko's groaning.

"T.M.I, dude!" Miko groaned.

That was when she realized that Talida was right with everything she had said about Ratchet when Miko was first let in on the secret of the Autobots' existence. Once Ratchet starts talking about Cybertron's past – particularly, Cybertronian intelligence – he NEVER shuts up!

"Switch it back! I wanna see the Hoedown Showdown!" Bulkhead begged.

"_Ratchet! Decepticon ambush! The cylinder is at risk! We require backup!_"

"Backup is what I'm built for," Bulkhead smirked as he stood and pounded his two fists together.

"Go kick some fenders, Bulk!" Miko cheered as Bulkhead ran through the GroundBridge.

"I have an important mission for you too, Miko," Ratchet smirked at Miko.

"Really?" Miko squealed excitedly…until Ratchet handed her a mop, "Awww…"

Miko glanced between the mop and a distracted Ratchet before smirking to herself. Perfect time to fall back into old habits, she thinks to herself. Because the last time she did this was when Bulkhead and Arcee were chasing after a polarity gauntlet and she only snuck along so she could get away from her boyfriend's mother.

With a thud, the mop fell to the ground and Miko disappeared in a flash of light.

Another GroundBridge portal appeared at the place the signature was emitted. The place was familiar. Close to where they found Clarion and the Immobilizer. In fact, it was just a hill away from where Arcee and Talida were nearly killed. When Miko stepped out, she had to shield herself from flying metal debris. Before her, she saw every Autobot fighting a Decepticon.

Optimus had Knock Out. Talida had Malita. Arcee had Breakdown. And Bulkhead and Bumblebee were stuck with Decepticon drones. That was when Miko discovered that she had teleported herself right in the middle of the action between the two enemies. Another hint that caused her to realize this is having the Decepticon drone Bulkhead was pounding stumble backwards and begin to fall…on top of her.

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_When you think back on all we've done,  
><em>_I hope you're proud.  
><em>_When you look back and see how far we've come.  
><em>_It was our time to shine.  
><em>_And nobody could hold us down._

_They thought they'd see us fall.  
><em>_But we, we stood so tall.  
><em>_And no. We won't forget…_

_Whenever you remember times gone by,  
><em>_Remember how we held our heads so high.  
><em>_When all this world was there for us.  
><em>_And we believed that we could touch the sky.  
><em>_Whenever you remember, I'll be there.  
><em>_Remember how we reached that dream together.  
><em>_Whenever you remember…_

_Yeah…  
><em>_Oh…_"

Miko got over her frozen shock and ran out of the way of the falling drone. Bulkhead didn't notice Miko running away from the falling drone in fear. He was too focused on the fight he was involved him. The force of the drone hitting the ground knocked Miko off of her feet and threw her to the ground behind a rock. Which was convenient, since it gave her somewhere to hide while she watched the fight.

First, she saw Bumblebee still fighting the drone that was attacking him. Miko couldn't help but gasp in amazement at the sight of Optimus and Knock Out fighting before her. Optimus grabbed Knock Out by the throat and punched him hard in the face, sending a screaming Knock Out hurtling to the ground near where Arcee was taking on Breakdown and Talida was locked in a fight with Malita.

"Autobots, stand your ground! The artifact must not fall into enemy hands!" Optimus called as he went off to fight another Decepticon drone.

"We know! You've only told us a thousand times!" Talida retorted as she dodged some of Malita's attacks and threw in her own punches and kicks of her own, "Arcee! Go for the cylinder!"

"On it, Tally!" Arcee nodded.

Immediately, Arcee took off running for the data cylinder they were fighting over. However, before she had the chance to reach it, Knock Out tackled her roughly. She landed on the ground unconscious, angering Optimus and Talida who just happened to watch the whole thing. Knock Out climbed off of her and pealed away.

"Come to papa!" Knock Out smirked as he transformed and ran towards it…only to be knocked away by Bulkhead.

"Run to mummy!" Bulkhead remarked…only to be attacked from behind by Breakdown.

"Say uncle! SAY IT!" Breakdown challenged as he held Bulkhead in the air by his head. **(AN: BEST PART OF THE EPISODE!)**

Taking her chance, while everyone was distracted, Miko made the run for it. She slid across the ground as she stopped and landed against the cylinder panting. Miko knew that she had to get the cylinder back to the base and away from the Decepticons. And she didn't possess a Portable GroundBridge Operator to do so. Naturally, Miko knows someone else who possesses an original PGO. However, she is caught in a fight with her Decepticon counterpart.

Knowing that she was going to get an earful for this, she dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Ratchet, come in!" Miko begged.

"Miko?" Ratchet guessed in surprise as he turned away from his computers, "This is an emergency channel! We need to keep it open for the oth-! Wait! Where are you?"

"Doy! I'm with the thingamabob!" Miko answered in frustration.

"The thingama…," Ratchet trailed off as he realized what she was talking about, "The data cylinder!"

"Yes! Can you bridge it out of here?" Miko asked.

"_I'll reactivate arrival coordinates!_"

Within seconds, Miko heard the familiar sound of a portal opening up. She peaked over the cylinder and saw the portal waiting for her and the cylinder. However, she knew that it was too far away for her to push the cylinder through. And this object just happened to be too heavy!

"Dude! Can you open it any closer?" Miko whined.

"_Supply coordinates._"

"Uh…50 yards?" Miko guessed.

"_PRECISE COORDINATES!_"

Miko knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Ratchet and the bridge. How was she going to supply him coordinates if she didn't know them? Well…she'll just have to make do. Especially with the cylinder getting shot at. She moved back from the cylinder a bit and laid both hands with palms flat on the design. After setting herself up in the right position, she began to push. However, the cylinder refused to budge from its current position. So she decided to try another idea. She ran back and came running at it.

"One…two…," Miko counted to herself before jumping up and kicking it hard.

Again, it didn't work. It still refused to budge as Miko fell onto her back. However, the familiar sound of a machine slowly coming to life could be heard. The beacon glowed a bright red and the multiple flaps spread out around it. Miko couldn't help but gasp in amazement at the sight. The sight was so amazing, it caught everyone's attention.

"MIKO?" Bulkhead exclaimed in surprise as he finally noticed her presence, "NO!"

Immediately, Bulkhead ran towards Miko and the data cylinder. During his voyage, Breakdown hit Bulkhead from behind and knocked him to the ground. In front of the cylinder. As soon as he gazed up at it, a bright red beam shot at him. Bulkhead found himself feeling a bit dizzy as the beam hit him on the forehead. He groaned as he felt like his head was being filled up with something unknown to him.

"Bulk!" Miko gasped as she ran towards him.

"You really took one for the team, Bulkhead. My team," Knock Out remarked as he grabbed the cylinder.

A GroundBridge appeared behind him and with Breakdown, Knock Out ran into it. The Decepticon drones who survived the fight took flight and retreated. Malita twisted Talida's wrist and threw her into the wall before climbing onto her hover bike and made it through the GroundBridge just as the portal began to close. Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee immediately ran over to their Autobot friend.

"Bulkhead, are you?" Optimus began asking.

"Fine," Bulkhead cut him short.

"Arcee?" Optimus said, even more worried.

"Had worse," Arcee shrugged as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Where's Talida?" Miko suddenly asked as she looked around.

Immediately, everyone began looking around for their favourite techno-organic. Bumblebee was the first Autobot to spot her and when he did, he ran to her. Talida was sitting up and clutching her badly bruised wrist to her chest. Worried, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Miko immediately ran over towards Talida and Bumblebee. Bumblebee kept on bleeping his worried questions to her.

"Sweetspark, are you OK?" Optimus asked worried.

"I'm fine," Talida groaned, trying not to show her pain as Arcee examined her wrist.

"Ouch! Her wrist looks pretty banged up," Arcee observed, "Could be a sprain. Could be broken. We'll need Ratchet to check it out and to make sure."

"Jack, Miko, Raf and I take first aid classes every Saturday morning. So I know what this is. It's definitely a sprain. I just need to bandage it up to support it, take it easy and I'll be back to normal before you know it."

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to the base, Bulkhead, Arcee (at Optimus' insistence) and Talida were immediately checked out by Ratchet. Talida was right when it came to her self-diagnosis. She did bang up her wrist good enough to sprain it. All she needed to do was to wrap a bandage around it and make sure she gave herself time to heal. Ratchet said that Arcee was fine and her shoulder was sore because of the way she landed when she was tackled to the ground by Knock Out. Which, to Arcee's pleasure, earned a massage from Optimus, being the good husband he is. <strong>(AN: OK. Who would pay to see Optimus give Arcee a massage? I know I would. Oh! GUYS, TAKE NOTES! That is what a husband should do for his wife! Especially when the wife is pregnant with your baby and her back and feet start hurting!)<strong>

Bulkhead, however, was an even tougher patient.

"I helped lose that thing. I wanna help find it! I gotta get back in the field with Optimus!" Bulkhead protested as he went to stand.

"Ah ah! You're under my watch now. Optimus' orders. I think running a scan on your neuro net will be a wiser use of your time!" Ratchet declared.

"Come on, doc! There's nothing up there to scan!" Bulkhead projected as he removed the cables connected to his head.

"He seems fine to me," Miko agreed with Bulkhead as she helped Talida wrap a bandage around her sore wrist, silently thanking God that Jack and Talida had convinced her and Raf to join them at the Saturday morning first aid classes.

Ratchet sighed before finally saying, "Well, if you insist on making yourself useful, you can help Miko tidy up. Normally, I would ask Talida to help Miko. But she is under strict orders to take it easy with that wrist of hers until it is fully healed."

"He's mad with power!" Miko groaned as Bulkhead took the mop from Ratchet.

"That's Ratchet. Nul vector squared alright," Bulkhead remarked.

"What?" Talida screeched in confusion.

"Hey. We got any paint around here?" Bulkhead suddenly asked as he glanced at the mop.

"Art project? Sweet!" Talida and Miko cheered as they hi-fived one another (with Talida's good hand, of course).

* * *

><p>Aboard the Nemesis, however, Megatron is not a happy Decepticon commander. He specifically sent Knock Out, Breakdown, Malita and a handful of drones to retrieve the data cylinder full of knowledge from the Ancients of Cybertron. Instead, they bring back the data cylinder…empty of the knowledge it contained. How could what should have been a very simple task ended up being poorly executed and having so many things go wrong?<p>

"What do you mean its empty?" Megatron demanded in anger.

"Lord Megatron, these cylinders are not unlike batteries. The data stored within them has a form of energy. It's scanned fully charged. That's how we located it to begin with. But now…," Knock Out trailed off as he activated the data cylinder…only to have it fizzle and smoke to poof from the top.

"Dead battery," Breakdown surmised.

"Did you drop it, you one-eyed oaf?" Megatron immediately began accusing Breakdown.

"No, sir! I wasn't going to touch it after it put the zap on Bulkhead!" Breakdown defended.

"Hey. You think…," Knock Out left the sentence hanging in the air.

"I know. And I must find out what that vessel contained. When it comes to the Secrets of the Ancients, knowledge can be power," Megatron remarked.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Ratch! You need to see what Bulk's painting in here!" Miko said as she and Talida approached the Autobot medic.<p>

"Yes. I'm sure one hasn't truly lived until one has beheld Bulkhead's take on Still Life of Lugnuts," Ratchet remarked sarcastically as he followed the two girls.

"First of all, I wanna see that. Second of all, it's not that," Talida retorted.

"The differential of 1/3 cubed is RDRR," Bulkhead mumbled as he painted random symbols.

"That is not art. It's science," Ratchet corrected in amazement before explaining the situation to Optimus and the others, "This hot spot you see here is information. Data. Living energy."

"Hold up!" Miko cries, "It's alive?"

"It's on fire," Talida continued.

"And it's in Bulkhead's brain?" Talida and Miko finished together.

"Chill, you two. The data is only inhabiting a fraction of my brain. Infiltasminizsble by standard neuro net densities," Bulkhead rambled before saying, "Wait. How do I know all that?" **(AN: Damn Kevin Michael Richardson for speaking so fast! I can't get the spelling right!)**

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish, the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access," Optimus surmised.

"A security measure," Ratchet realized.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward. Lost to the stars," Optimus sighed gravely, causing Talida to groan and allow her head to fall into her good hand, "What?"

"Wise Prime is here with us once again. So which one of us is gonna nearly get killed this time?" Talida asked dryly, "Me and Arcee had our turn last time."

"Except my fat engine plug got in the way," Bulkhead remarked, ignoring Talida's question.

"Every 'Con there made a grab for it. But the cylinder doesn't go off until Miko touches it?" Arcee recalled in confusion.

"Yeah. What is up with that?" Talida asked curiously as she suddenly perked up.

"The cylinder originated from Cybertron's Golden Age. Predating the Autobot/Decepticon division," Ratchet answered.

"So it wouldn't consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat," Optimus surmised.

"Only alien life forms such as humans," Ratchet nodded, earning some bleeps from Bumblebee.

"Are we staring at genius or gibberish?" Arcee asked, talking about the symbols Bulkhead had been painting all over the main room.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes. But these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic Energon," Ratchet declared, earning cheers from Bumblebee.

"I've read about that! That is so cool!" Talida cheered excitedly.

"We hit the mother lode?" Arcee added as she grabbed Talida who jumped up in joy.

"Miko, do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead asked Miko happily, "Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force, a key ingredient to Talida's Enerblood! With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems!"

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war," Optimus offered.

"Or handing us the key to revitalizing Cybertron," Ratchet piped in.

"We got the goods and all Megatron got was an empty bucket," Arcee gushed to Talida excitedly.

"Who knew that the Decepticons would wind up with a dead battery someday?" Talida joked.

"How often do I use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead asked rhetorically.

"Where's my camera? Moments like this don't come everyday!" Talida remarked as she ran around the base cheering and doing single-handed backflips

"…how much sugar has that girl had?" Bulkhead suddenly asked, "I haven't seen her this energetic since she was fourteen."

"You'd be amazed," Arcee laughed.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Bumblebee continued to paint the equations for the Synthetic Energon formula on any blackboard-like object his teammates could find. Aloud, he continued to mutter the equations as he continued to paint them out. Whenever he was finished, Arcee and Bumblebee would bring the board to Ratchet so he could load the equations and eventually complete the formula. Optimus and Talida supervised Ratchet as he slowly completed the formula and regularly scanned Bulkhead's neural net to carefully watch the data inside.<p>

"Aren't you done yet?" Miko whined.

"Gotta admit. It's weird seeing Bulkhead in braniac mode," Arcee remarked to Bumblebee quietly, earning bleeps in return.

When Bulkhead finished painting another part of the equation on the metal board, Arcee came along and dragged it away, revealing another metal board. Miko was happy about this and declared,

"Break time! How about a lightning round of TNT Street Racer Seven?"

"…Energon temperature and volume," Bulkhead resumed his mumbling, earning a moan of disappointment from Miko.

"Got another round for you to load, Ratchet!" Arcee called as she and Bumblebee carried the bulb over.

"This is Bulkhead's neural net as you saw it earlier. This scan was recorded just minutes ago. It is as a fear. The data seems to be actively and aggressively rewriting Bulkhead's neural net. I had hoped he was purging the data. But he merely seems to be transcribing it as it-."

"Consumes his mind," Optimus finished Ratchet's sentence gravely.

"From all indications, by the time Bulkhead completes the formula, his own thoughts, his memories could be wiped clean," Ratchet announced.

Arcee just happened to catch on as she walked to stand next to her husband and stepdaughter. She noticed Optimus' sad expression and Talida's shock and heartbreak on her face. That was when she realized what Ratchet had said. And realized what could happen either way.

"But if we stop him, goodbye Synthetic Energon," Arcee sighed.

"Right now, I don't know what I hate more. Megatron, Malita or dilemmas," Talida grumbled.

"You two assume we possess a means of stopping him," Ratchet said, "I don't exactly have instant access to the Wisdom of the Ancients."

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed. We've lost enough Autobots as it is and I will not lose another member of my family," Optimus declared as he subconsciously held his wife and daughter closer to him, "No matter the cost."

"If the data had transmitted itself from the cylinder. Perhaps we can somehow coax it back inside," Ratchet pondered aloud

"But how are we supposed to get it back from the Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

"I think I know a way to make Megatron bring the cylinder to us," Talida suddenly said, causing all eyes to be on her, "But just a little warning in advance. It's not completely foolproof. But this could be all that we've got."

* * *

><p>Bulkhead continued to paint out the equations of the Synthetic Energon formula. He couldn't bring himself to stop painting the equations. He didn't even know if he wanted to stop himself from completing the formula that would save their life. Without even realizing it, Bulkhead was losing his thoughts and memories. Actually, Bulkhead was losing everything that made him…well, Bulkhead.<p>

"You want amplified?" Miko asked as she plugged her guitar into the amp.

"Proving preceptor paradox is nothing of the kind," Bulkhead mumbled as he continued to paint.

Deciding that enough was enough, she settled the guitar strap on her shoulder and strummed one loud, powerful chord. It was enough to distract Bulkhead. However, Bulkhead's response to the guitar chord was not a positive one. Rather than jamming along with Miko as she played, he visibly cringed. Yes. Cringed. He dropped his paint-covered mop and cried out as he covered the equivalent of his ears.

"What is that?" Bulkhead demanded harshly.

"Metal. You love this song!" Miko answered.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Argh! You're starting to sound just Ratchet!" Miko groaned in frustration.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked before he could stop himself.

Miko's eyes widened in shock. He SHOULD know who Ratchet is. After all, the two have known each other for a long time. Even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. The two have been through so much together. And how could he just forget everything in one day? Unless…

"Ratchet! Bulk's losing his mind!" Miko reported to Ratchet before realizing something else, "You…already know."

"Miko, we didn't want to frighten you," Ratchet finally confessed to the teenager, "But rest assured. Optimus and Talida have a plan."

"Optimus and Talida aren't Bulkhead's doctors. I just need to know. When Bulk's done spitting up that formula, he'll go back to being regular old Bulkhead, right?" Miko asked nervously.

Ratchet's silence served as the only answer to her question. She knew what it was. And she didn't like it. When Bulkhead finishes that formula…he wouldn't be Bulkhead anymore.

But rather a distant memory.

* * *

><p>"Lord Megatron, Malita, we've detected a familiar Energon profile," Knock Out reported.<p>

"The data?" Malita immediately guessed.

"Bulkhead must have left the shielded radius of their base," Knock Out guessed, "Breakdown and I will-."

"Fail me again?" Megatron finished angrily.

* * *

><p>As they waited outside for Megatron to arrive after following the false signal she had sent out, Talida could only pray that the plan she had formed would work. She had warned the others that the plan wasn't completely foolproof. But Optimus and Arcee kept on reassuring her that the plan was genius and pointed out to her that this could possibly be the only chance they have to obtain the cylinder. If they didn't, they would lose the Bulkhead they know forever. And like Optimus, Talida refused to sacrifice a member of her family. No matter the cost.<p>

Already, it had been decided that Talida would be the negotiator for this task. Among the Autobots, she was the best negotiator that they had. She just had a way convincing people to do anything and everything. Naturally, they knew that it didn't always work. But she had a better track record out of everyone on the team.

Eventually, the four of them heard the sounds of approaching jets in the air. Immediately, they looked up and saw five jets. One leading the journey. Talida took a deep breath and gulped nervously as she tried to calm her thudding spark and keep herself from having the severe asthma attack like the one she had over a week ago when Starscream had once hoped to change sides and join them. This was the only chance they had to obtain the cylinder from Decepticon hands. If they failed…well, they didn't want to think about it.

Megatron transformed and landed on the ground not far from the Autobots. The Decepticon drones he had elected to bring along with him followed suite. Already, they had their plasma cannons unfolded from their arms ready to fire. The Decepticons didn't trust the Autobots as far as they could throw them and vice versa. So they decided to not take any chances.

"Optimus and Talida Prime. You two are certainly not the Autobots I expected to see here. But let me guess. You rigged a transponder to mimic the frequency of the data I seek," Megatron remarked.

Talida felt her palms slick with cold sweat. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding from when she was trying to calm herself. She was used to having the fate of the world resting on her shoulders. They all were. So why did this feel different?

She glanced up at Arcee, who gently squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner. Taking five brave steps forward – no more, no less – she looked at Megatron in the face. Blood red and white optics met regal blue and amethyst eyes.

"Megatron, I have a proposal that could benefit both sides," Talida declared, her voice full of bravery and authority. The voice of a leader.

Immediately, the four Decepticon drones Megatron brought with him raised their cannons at the little Prime. However, Megatron softly waved his hand at them. Immediately, they lowered their cannons. Megatron was interested in what the daughter of the Cybertronian he once considered a brother had to say. What was already winning him over is her saying this would benefit both sides. So how could he not listen to what she had to say?

"I'm listening," Megatron reassured her.

"We only ask of this, Megatron. Surrender the data cylinder into Autobot possession. And we promise you that before this week is over, we will return the vessel into Decepticon possession…full of the data it once contained," Talida swore.

"This trinket right here?" Megatron asked with a smirk as he held up the data cylinder for her to see, " And pray tell, my dear niece. What trifles did it contain that you and your family are so anxious to give away?"

Optimus' eyes widened in fear over what Megatron had called his daughter. No. She wasn't meant to find out this way. Not from Megatron, of all people! He was supposed to tell her himself. When he felt she was ready for the truth. Immediately, Arcee noticed this. It's impossible to keep secrets from your wife. Let alone your spark mate. She looked at Optimus with an expression that clearly read, 'We have to talk about this later.' Optimus immediately agreed. Sure. He knew she'd be mad at him for not telling her the truth in the first place. However…she'll understand why he didn't.

To protect Talida.

"Accept the terms and conditions regarding this negotiation, Megatron. And you will find out what it contains. Now, there is one thing I can promise you. The knowledge the data cylinder contained is certainly something that will change the tide of the war," Talida smirked.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember the time you saw Wheeljack lob his only grenade into a Decepticon heat exchanger?" Miko asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.<p>

"Who?" was the only response she received from the occupied Autobot.

"Wheeljack! Your best bud…besides me, of course," Miko answered as she showed him the photo she took of him and Wheeljack on her phone when he returned for Optimus and Arcee's wedding…earning no response, "Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course! You're…," Bulkhead trailed off.

Just like that, the hope that Miko once held in her heart vanished into nothing. She should have saw this coming, now she fully understood Bulkhead's situation. But the thought of Bulkhead completely forgetting about her had cut her deep. The pain she felt was familiar to someone ripping her heart from her chest. Only…the pain hurt even more than anything like that.

"Equivilant to the flattening of the outlets void to the tenth power," Bulkhead mumbled.

"Keep them coming, Bulkhead," Ratchet encouraged as he took the board away.

Finally, Miko decided that enough was enough. She couldn't stand seeing Bulkhead like this. Not without doing something to prevent the inevitable outcome. And even if he did complete the formula and the data had completely rewritten his brain…sure. The hurt would strike her like a knife to the heart. But at least she would be comforted by the fact that she at least tried to do something. She couldn't just sit by and do nothing.

Not when someone she loved needed him most.

Without thinking twice, she typed the name of a special place into the GroundBridge controls. It was a long shot. She knew that. But it was the only chance she had.

She took away the paint-soaked mop from his grasp and with the mop in hand, she walked over to the active GroundBridge portal. Just as she stepped into the tunnel, she stopped and turned around the face Bulkhead who was looking around anxiously for his mop.

"Come on. You wanna finish the formula, don't you?" Miko tormented him.

* * *

><p>"Do you accept the proposal we lay out before you, Megatron?" Talida asked.<p>

"_Father._"

"Give me a moment," Megatron requested before walking away.

"This cannot be good," Talida remarked.

"_Did you find what you were looking for?_"

"It's…complicated," Megatron answered.

"_Well, Breakdown and Knock Out may have located the bogey. Fully charged._"

"Proceed, my daughter," Megatron invited.

"_Just one hitch. We don't have the cylinder._"

"Then bring me the head of Bulkhead," Megatron immediately instructed.

* * *

><p>"Look! You love monster trucks! Remember when we snuck in here after the show last week?" Miko asked.<p>

"Mass times the fusion rate squared is constant," Bulkhead mumbled as he continued painting symbols.

"Is any of this ringing a bell?" Miko sighed.

"Bell curve? No, no, no. That wouldn't factor in," Bulkhead shook his head.

"How about our Sunday morning dune bashings? Rocking out to Slash Monkey? Being the big brother I never had when Jack and I first started dating? Taking Talida and me to concerts around Jasper? Helping me with my homework? Ha! Trick question! You know I don't do homework…don't you?" Miko's voice went quiet as her nerves and fear began to build up, only to have Bulkhead ignore her as he continued painting symbols, "OK. Forget the past! Starting now, we can make new memories."

The situation was gradually becoming even more serious as time went by. Before, Bulkhead had selected memories that he could still remember. But now…Bulkhead wouldn't be able to remember who he is as the data inside his head continued to literally rewrite his mind and wipe everything inside clean. Miko didn't know if she would be able to stand by and watch him like this. Then…she began to remember all the good times the two of them have shared. How he's always been there for her when she needed someone. That was when she made up her mind.

Yes. She would stay.

For him.

"Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside you, you'll always remember me. And I just want you to know…I'll never forget you," Miko swore as she hugged his leg.

"Boo hoo! I'm shedding lubricant!" someone called out sarcastically.

Immediately, Miko knew that voice. She didn't need to turn around and face them. She already knew who they were.

Breakdown and Knock Out.

And she already knew who and what they were after.

Bulkhead and the data inside his head.

"Follow me right now or these guys will…STEAL THE FORMULA!" Miko cried.

"My equations!" Bulkhead gasped as he immediately stopped painting.

"Come on! Come on!" Miko said.

Bulkhead didn't need to be told twice. He might not be himself right now. But he still had the protective instincts he always had. Even before the war broke out. And the only thing on his mind that needed protecting was the equations. Without a second thought, Bulkhead left the arena running with Miko. Breakdown and Knock Out were confused by this action.

What happened to the Bulkhead they used to know and enjoy fighting?

"Not like Bulkhead to run from a fight," Breakdown remarked.

"I'm afraid our friend has had a little too much to think," Knock Out sighed, "Lord Megatron, _we are good._"

"My dear niece, upon careful consideration, if you want the cylinder, you and your father are gonna have to take it," Megatron declared.

"Fine by me," Talida shrugged as her good arm glowed a bright blue flame and she ran towards Megatron.

And that was when the firefight started between Autobots and Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead and Miko had found a suitable hiding place to avoid Knock Out and Breakdown. Among the monster trucks that resided in the arena parking lot. Sure. It wouldn't help much and Bulkhead sort of stood out like a neon sign. But at least it was something.<p>

Especially since they heard the footsteps of Knock Out and Breakdown coming closer.

"OK then. Fun and games," Knock Out shrugged as the two went in different directions, "Come out. Come out wherever you are…"

Knock Out began examining the various monster trucks in the vicinity. Obviously, he did not know the exact form of Bulkhead's vehicular transformation. So this scavenger hunt has clearly become a game of cat and mouse. Miko hid behind one of Bulkhead's tires with her phone out. She needed to reach the base so she can get help from Ratchet or anyone. However, only a weird static sound met her ear from the small electrical device. She couldn't even get a dial tone out.

That was when she remembered something Talida told her about the Decepticons. They have been known to send out high-frequency scrambler pulses to scramble signals and preventing anyone to send out a call for help. Talida had told her this after encountering Airachnid in the mountains all those months ago. When they finally learned about Tailgate's and Shanahan's deaths.

"The 'Cons are scrambling the signal!" Miko hissed in frustration.

"But the trisector of the polygon is an integral subset!" Bulkhead objected.

"Quiet! And whatever you do, keep still," Miko instructed as she backed away from him, "I'm gonna see if I can get far enough to call for backup."

With those words said, Miko began sneaking about the cars in the parking lot. When she thought she had a clear way ahead, she had to slide to a halt and scurry back towards one of the monster trucks to hide behind. She heard footsteps. And those footsteps belonged to Knock Out.

Knock Out glanced around the area for any evidence of Bulkhead's presence. However, Bulkhead wasn't the only living being Knock Out was interested in. Another living being Knock Out is so interested in is Bulkhead's friend, Miko. That interest lead Knock Out towards lifting monster trucks and looking underneath them for any sign of the fifteen-year-old human girl. However, just like the situation with Bulkhead, there was no sign of her. Eventually, he stood up and walked away to conduct his thorough search elsewhere.

What he didn't know was that Miko had jumped up and grabbed the undercarriage of the monster truck to hold her above ground. Hiding her from Knock Out and Breakdown, if he ever came round. Taking her chance, she jumped down. And ran.

Breakdown had a more…_interesting_ search method than Knock Out's method. With the hammer he unfolded from his arm, he smashed the trucks and cars. Hoping that one of them would just happen to be Bulkhead's vehicular mode.

"Bulkhead! Is that you?" he asked a car as he poked the windscreen before kicking it.

Suddenly, Breakdown heard the pitter patter of little feet. Human footsteps. Coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw Miko trying to runaway. Miko stopped, gazed at him for one moment before taking off in a full-on sprint. Breakdown went to follow her, going as far as throwing cars that stood in his way.

"Breakdown, forget the human. Games are only fun to play when you're winning," Knock Out smirked.

Knock Out then pressed a button and his Energon scanner came to life in his hand. The beeping and off-the-chart readings told him Bulkhead was close. Knock Out then continued to walk around the parking lot, following the beeping and readings, which gradually became even more intense. When he reached Bulkhead, the beeping was even louder and annoying and the readings were more off the charts than they were before.

"I think I'm warm," Knock Out remarked.

To prove Knock Out's point, Bulkhead immediately transformed into his bipedal mode with his paint-soaked mop ready to paint even more equations on the nearest object it could find.

And that nearest object just happened to be Knock Out.

"You painted my paint job! Prepare for surgery!" Knock Out sneered dangerously. **(AN: Dude! Again! SORT OUT YOUR PRIORITIES!)**

From behind, Breakdown began running towards his longtime enemy. No later than when Bulkhead had just turned around, Breakdown punched him. Hard. Miko had heard the two metals colliding and immediately peeked from her hiding place underneath yet another monster truck. She gasped when she saw Bulkhead on the pavement unconscious and Knock Out and Breakdown standing over him. That was when Miko realized. They wanted the data Bulkhead possessed. And the only way to obtain this data would be to cut off his head.

"Heads. You lose," Knock Out remarked as he brought the circular saw closer to his head.

"NO!" Miko screamed.

* * *

><p>The firefight between Autobots and Decepticons…improved, to say the least. The majority of Megatron's drones were down for the count. And all of the Autobots involved in the fight were still standing. Even though Megatron wouldn't admit it, he was impressed. Not with Arcee, Bumblebee or Optimus. He's seen them fight. But with the way Talida fought against him. Even with an injured wrist. And he rarely saw his niece fight against Decepticon drones or even Decepticon soldiers such as Knock Out, Breakdown and Airachnid.<p>

"Well, in that case, NO ONE GETS IT!" Megatron declared.

Talida could only watch in horror as Megatron held the data cylinder in front of her…and crushed it beyond repair in his hand. Talida couldn't help but be even more horrified as she watched Megatron drop the crushed cylinder in front of them before transforming into his vehicular mode and retreating from the fight. None of them understood what could have caused the plan to go so wrong. Sure. Talida warned them that her plan wasn't exactly foolproof. But they still didn't understand. However, the next transmission answered all of their questions.

"_Optimus! Talida! Bulkhead and Miko have abandoned base! I have their GroundBridge coordinates!_"

"Ratchet, prepare the GroundBridge to teleport us to their location!" Talida immediately instructed as she prepared her PGO, "I'll bridge us back."

* * *

><p>Miko saw that saw of Knock Out's come dangerously close to Bulkhead's neck. That was when she decided that she needed to act before she lost Bulkhead forever. And she needed to act NOW. Even if she lost him either way.<p>

Miko grabbed a suitably sized metal pole that happened to be nearby and charged at Knock Out. Thankfully for her, Knock Out stopped when he saw her coming. He dodged her poorly executed blow. Miko stumbled backwards and fell against Bulkhead. Then, she heard the familiar humming. It was the same humming she heard when she accidentally activated the data cylinder and almost ejected the knowledge it contained towards the stars. Bulkhead's eyes opened. But his eyes were an ominous red rather than the brilliant blue. Bulkhead's eyes were the eyes of a Decepticon.

"Not again!" Breakdown cried as he and Knock Out dodged the beams shooting out of his eyes, "Get down!"

"I did it again?" Miko gasped.

They all stood back and watched as the data left Bulkhead's mind…and reached for the stars. There were no barriers to stop the data from departing this time. No data cylinder to trap the knowledge. No neuro net to occupy. Nothing. The knowledge was free to…fly.

"Bulkhead?" Miko whimpered as she walked forward, watching as Knock Out scanned Bulkhead's head.

"Dead battery. Megatron will peal our paint for losing that data," Knock Out grumbled.

"So we're gonna have to peal you," Breakdown declared.

Miko began back up in fear as Knock Out and Breakdown walked closer to her. Their optics showed their desire for bloodshed. Like any Decepticon optics. Fear-filled brown eyes watched as Knock Out went to decapitate the unconscious Bulkhead.

But just before his saw could get close enough, a blinding flash of light shone behind them. Miko, Knock Out and Breakdown turned around to see a GroundBridge portal. Jumping out of the portal were Arcee, Bumblebee, Talida and Optimus. All four of them stood ready to fight. Knock Out knew that he and Breakdown were screwed. If there was one thing the Decepticons knew, it is the fact that with this team…

No Autobot gets left behind.

"Or peal out of here," Knock Out shrugged.

Knock Out and Breakdown didn't give themselves the time to reconsider. Honestly, they didn't want to get their paint pealed by the Autobots. They just broke out of the arena, transformed into their vehicular modes and drove off. They would cross paths with the Autobots on another day. Right now…

They had to save their own afts from a pissed off Megatron.

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida were tempted to go after the duo. However, a sound stopped them. The sound was the sobs of a human. Immediately, they turned to the source and saw Miko crying against an unconscious Bulkhead. Slowly, they got an idea of what had happened.

"Bulkhead!" Miko sobbed.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they all found themselves inside the confines of their secret base. Bulkhead was lying on a metal berth. He hadn't stirred from his dreamless recharge. Ratchet had connected cables to Bulkhead's head and was running scans on him. Bumblebee watched on with sadness filling his sky blue optics. Optimus ran a comforting hand up and down Arcee's back, sadness filling his own optics. They were still hurting over Cliffjumper's death all those months ago. Before the events over a week ago, they were fine. But Arcee and Talida discovering Cliffjumper's murderer among the thousands of Decepticons had brought the sadness and grief they had felt when he died closer to the surface. Losing Bulkhead like this would create a bigger emotional crack in the team.<p>

Arcee kept her optics on Miko and Talida. The two girls were sitting by Bulkhead. Desperately trying to comfort one another in a time of hopelessness. However, all of their attempts failed and they ended up crying in each other's arms. Normally, Talida was the strong one. She rarely cried. But Bulkhead was like a brother to her. When her relationship with Bumblebee first came out, Bulkhead immediately unfolded his hammer and said that if he ever hurt Talida, there would be no stopping him.

"The data has been fully expelled. But Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive," Ratchet reported sadly.

"Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it. Heavenward. Lost to the stars," Miko sighed sadly as she rested her head on Talida's shoulder and allowed herself to cry some more, "It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula. And it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever."

"Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands," Optimus reassured her.

"If anyone would have backed that play, its Bulkhead," Arcee piped in.

"It's simply too early to know the full extent of his condition. Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell; perhaps even a sound could trigger Bulkhead's awakening," Ratchet told her.

"Miko…I may have an idea," Talida gave Miko a small smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Talida grabbed Miko's hand and pulled her to a spot in front of everyone. This spot was a few hundred feet away from the railing and the computers next to them. It was the spot Talida always wound up standing in whenever someone forces her to perform a song for them.

Miko stood there as Talida worked. She didn't understand what Talida had in mind. But she trusted the young Prime with her life like Jack and Raf do. She heard the familiar feedback as Talida plugged a chord into her amp and adjust the volume and sound.

Wordlessly, she accepted the guitar and pick Talida was offering her. Slowly, Miko was beginning to realize Talida's idea and remembered Ratchet's words. She turned a few of the tuning pegs to adjust the sound that would come out. Miko pressed her fingers into the strings needed to play the chord. Slowly, she raised her hand above her head and played. The single chord rang out through the base. Intensely, they all watched Bulkhead, hoping for a sign of improvement. But none came. All of their hopes were shattered.

Until…

They heard a groan.

"Bulkhead?" Miko and Talida gasped hopefully.

Their response was Bulkhead sitting up humming the guitar song out of tune. Well…the genre is heavy metal. Singers of this genre don't have to sing in tune. And Bulkhead is no exception.

"I love that song!" Bulkhead cried before looking in front of him, "Miko! Talida!"

All everyone had to do was smile happily. Even Optimus. Sure. They couldn't complete the formula for the Synthetic Energon that would've changed the war. But Bulkhead was OK. And to them…

That's all that mattered.

"_We claimed the brightest star.  
><em>_And we, we came so far.  
><em>_You know that we, we showed them all.  
><em>_And no they won't forget…_

_Yeah…_

_Whenever you remember times gone by,  
><em>_Remember how we held our heads so high!  
><em>_When all this world was there for us!  
><em>_And we believed that we could touch the sky!  
><em>_Whenever you remember, I'll be there!  
><em>_Remember how we reached that dream together!  
><em>_Whenever you remember…_

_Whenever you remember…_

_Oh, whenever you remember…_"

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO HOO! YEAH! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Next one's gonna be a good one too! Because it's the final episode that's standing in the way of where everything comes together! A major plot line for the Dark Energon! Which means…EVERYONE is going to be in the final four episodes! How amazing is that?<strong>

**Sorry. I kinda lost it there. Well, you guys know what to do if you want more so I shouldn't have to tell you. Whoever reviews will get mini cupcakes! And…if I were you, I'd hurry before mum eats them all!**

**BYE! *runs around cheering happily***


	26. Stronger, Faster

**Me: Alright! It's time…well, nearly time. We still have this one episode to go. And then after that, it's…well, read the chapter list to find out.**

**1. One Shall Fall  
><strong>**2. One Shall Rise Part 1  
><strong>**3. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**4. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**OH MY GOD! FOUR CHAPTERS! WHOA BOY!**

**Mystic: **_**Amazing job with chapter 25 and nothing's wrong with Justin Beibler and im sorry about the spelling and good luck wiht season 2 and like in season 2 will arcee have to fight Optimus ?**_

**I don't know yet. But I think that'll be pretty interesting to see. Right now, I have nothing definitive. But when I have ideas, you'll be amazed by them. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**OMG, I loved that part when KO says "come to Papa," Bulkhead going,"Run to Mommy," and BD grabbing him,"Say uncle." Great job doing that! I can't wait for the next chapter as the others! You have done a great job with this story! I'm proud of you darlin!**_

_**My oc: well, she did okay.**_

_**Me: c'mon, admit it was bigger!**_

_**oc: yeah, you did an amazing job!**_

_**Can't wait to see more!  
><strong>_

**Honestly, I'm just glad that this story has improved from when its started. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Mystic: can I be in the next chapter?**_

**Sorry, Mystic. But I'll be happy to have you in season 2.**

**Jazz Prime The New Prime: **_**Great! I love this. Okay, uh yea. I'm bored so i need to update on my other stories and scrap. Clarion still hasn't call me on his new JOB. So, I am pretty much lonely. Oh and I can't wait for Red-Hawks 99'! Go Kristian!**_

_**Update soon *gives her cookies and Energon to Clarion* BYE **_

**First of all, thanks for the cookies. I really need a sugar kick right now. Second of all, CLARION, GO AND CALL JAZZ! SHE MISSES YOU LIKE MAD! Third of all, you're damn right! Your stories are awesome! Update more! Fourth of all, thanks for the review!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Wow that was funny! "You painted my paint job!" haha i like that part. Knockout can't stand himself being sexy.**_

_**KnockOut: I will always be sexy and you know it *points to me***_

_**Well, I guess I do know -_-)Now, I like it. Oh here, *gives Mexican food to Icegirl* It's burrito!**_

_**Knockout: What do I get?**_

_**Nothing, just you, yourself and you-sexy-and-i-know-it, scrap.**_

_**Knockout: That's even better! O_O **_

_**Update soon before I kill myself and Knockout!;)**_

**Thanks, man! And…don't remind me about the Sexy and I know it stuff. Because I watched the music video to that song and I had nightmares. *shudders* I'd rather not go there…**

**xxXNinjaKnifesXxx: **_**OMG! I never ever won! Wow I'm soo happy! Thank you, thank you! *bows down and people claping at him* I feel so loved! I love you Icegirl! You made me soo happy. So can I be in the story? Oh, wait! I know! Why don't I set up a Chapter party! DJ Twins! A night that will be FUN and DANCING! Just like we did in the wedding! Friday Night with the Autobots! Yeah! Cool! All I got to do is ask Jazz, Angel, and Remicade and maybe RP to come and have fun. A big party!Oh I have some songs to go with! Just PM me and we'll talk about it! **_

_**Update Soon!:)**_

**Now that is an awesome idea! I'll PM you later. Thanks for the review!**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: **_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Also, you never answered My ? about JB.**_

**Oh. Whoops. Well…I like him a lot. And…I think that's self-explanatory. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm glad Bulkhead's okay. For a moment, I was worried he might not nake it. Is there something I missed from Megatron when talking to Talida? Hope you update it soon.**_

**Well, I think you didn't miss Megatron constantly calling Talida her niece. That's actually going to be more defined in season 2…when I can figure out how. Thanks for the review.**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Dah! I so excited for the next chapter and for TFP returning on Febuary 18**__**th**__**!**_

**NEITHER CAN I! Hey! Have you seen the new promo images for the new season? OMG! IT LOOKS SO EPIC! You have to check it out NOW! Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Is it me, or is this story getting shorter? *Checks how many episodes are left* OH MY GOSH! There's only 5 episodes left! I think you should make more chapters, I'll PM u the names and what there about. Update soon! *Gives Cookies* there fresh!**_

**Oooh thanks! Can't wait for that PM!**

**Alright everyone! Here we go! WHOO!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**The Reason**_** belongs to Hoobastank and their respective record label. (OK. I know it isn't the best choice of song for this particular chapter. But…I've been meaning to use this song for a while and I'm running out of options like the Autobots are running out of Energon.)**

**I'll catch up with you guys at the end of the chapter. My head is killing me! Well…that's what you get for going on so many wild rides at Movie World. Also, I've been a but dehydrated to so… Man! That Green Lantern ride is AWESOME! (I went to Movie World with a couple of my friends for my birthday…even though I'm not 15 until Monday.)**

**Oh! Before I forget! There's also gonna be a prize for the 125****th**** reviewer! I'll let you guys decide what. My head hurts too much. *walks away***

**Talida: She exhausted herself a bit too much. She spent all day yesterday at Movie World with her friends since she's 15 on Monday. But she loves you guys. So…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not a perfect person.<br>__There's many things I wish I didn't do.  
><em>_But I continue learning.  
><em>_I never meant to do those things to you…_

_And so I have to say before I go…  
><em>_That I just want you to know…_

_I've found a reason for me…  
><em>_To change who I used to be…  
><em>_A reason to start over new…  
><em>_And the reason is you…_"

"Hmmm…surprisingly stable," Ratchet observed.

It was a regular day for the Autobots. It was a regular day they needed. It has been a week since the incident involving Bulkhead and the data cylinder. Slowly, everything began to return to the way they were before…minus Talida still having another few days to go until her sprained wrist is fully healed. And their regular day consisted of training, patrol and battling the occasional Decepticon. But recently, an addition to their regular day is worrying about the Energon supplies. It was no secret that their supplies were dangerously low. And so were their hopes of finding fresh deposits with Megatron having control of the majority located on Earth. They knew it wouldn't be long until they would completely be out of Energon and the Decepticons would win the Energon race.

That was what drew Ratchet to his microscope in the first place. A new hope. Through the peepholes, he could see clearly what he was studying. Synthetic Energon. Sure. The formula was incomplete due to Bulkhead losing the data before writing out all the equations required to actually complete the formula. But they didn't want to lose Bulkhead. So it was the best choice they've made. Over the time he had spent studying the equations, Ratchet managed to make do. Substituting the gaps with multiple equations, Ratchet tried to perfect the formula. However, it wasn't an easy task.

"Hey, Ratchet," Raf greeted happily from his position leaning on the railing, "Is that Synthetic Energon?"

"Well, yes. In fact, I'm preparing to test a sample," Ratchet answered as he prepared a syringe filled with Synthetic Energon and turned to face Raf, "I see that you've come equipped with protective goggles."

"I can watch?" Raf exclaimed excitedly.

Raf didn't even care if Ratchet had confused his red rectangular glasses for the protective goggles people would easily find in science labs all over the globe. He was actually able to see Ratchet test an experiment. He rarely got to do this.

Ratchet chuckled before ejecting the green substance into the test engine, "We just add some to this test engine."

Greedily, the test engine drank the very fuel that needed to be tested. Together, Ratchet and Raf watched intensely as the blue designs on the engine turned green with the new fuel. The engine began to hum and whir in activation. Without a fear, Raf walked closer to it.

"It works!" Raf cheered before calling for Bumblebee.

Ratchet stopped him before saying, "This iteration of the formula requires further trial before we can even think about using it for fuel, ammunition or first aid. Which is rather unfortunate since our own Energon reserves are at an all-time low. And Talida's Enerblood is dangerously close to the same condition. Our severely outnumbered warriors have been rapidly burning through our stockpile of late as the Decepticon army continues to run us ragged and drag us down. Natural Energon is in such short supply on your planet and Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in all of the Earth's deposits. But if we can successfully produce a synthetic form, we can manufacture all the energy we'll ever need."

"But what about Talida's Enerblood? Isn't natural Energon a key ingredient?" Raff asked.

"Energon and blood alone do not agree with Talida's internal systems. That's why she used Energon during her suicide attempt almost three years ago. For her, it wouldn't have mattered if the Energon batch she used was poisoned. Unequally balanced amounts of Energon and blood could become fatal for her. That is why I invented Enerblood by mixing the two substances together. So she can have easy access to equal distributions. I fear that this Synthetic Energon will be too much for her to handle. This batch cannot be used to make Enerblood. It has to be natural Energon," Ratchet sighed gravely.

"What are you trying to say? That if this works, Talida will run out of Enerblood and she'll die?" Raf gasped in fear.

"I'm afraid the chances of that scenario happening are dangerously high, yes. When we find natural Energon that is not property of the Decepticons, since we would no longer need it if I can perfect this formula, it would automatically be spent in creating the Enerblood Talida desperately needs," Ratchet explained.

"Does she know?" Raf asked nervously.

There was no denying that Raf and Talida had a strong bond that grew even stronger since Raf helped rescue Talida from Megatron's mind control. They worried for each other more. And they loved each other more. But they still maintained that mother/son relationship. Because Talida's in love with Bumblebee and Raf's too young for her…not to mention Jack threatening to bring bodily harm to him if he made a move on his baby sister.

Before Ratchet could answer, the alarms started going off. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus and Talida were in the room in a matter of seconds. Immediately, they knew the cause of the alarm.

"More Energon on the move," Arcee observed, causing Talida to groan and face-palm into her still bandaged wrist.

"Again?" Bulkhead moaned.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern. The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine," Optimus proclaimed, "Autobots!"

"Optimus!" Ratchet stopped his old friend short, "If one of you comes back wounded this time…well, our Energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood. Activate the GroundBridge," Optimus requested, "Autobots! Roll out!"

"Hop on, Tally!" Arcee instructed as she transformed.

Talida didn't need to be told twice. She slid on the helmet Raf handed her with a quiet 'thanks' and jumped off of the railing onto the saddle of Arcee's vehicular mode. Ratchet and Raf could only stand by and watch as their friends disappeared through the portal.

"Sometimes, I wish I could do more," Ratchet sighed.

That was when Ratchet got an idea. Maybe there WAS a way for him to do more. He knew that he was going to get an earful from Optimus and Talida for this. However, it was better than sitting by and watch the Energon reserves run dry. The risk he was about to take by following through was a considerably sized risk. But it was one he was willing to take. For the sake of his team. His family.

He grabbed another large vile of Synthetic Energon and placed it on the syringe. As he raised his arm, he prayed to Primus that his idea would work perfectly. Then…he took the plunge. He placed the needle inside his systems where his arm bends. Opposite the Cybertronian equivilant of a human elbow. He grunted in pain as he felt the Synthetic Energon leak into his system. He began gagging as his eyes turned green. The process he had to go through was not a pleasant one. But at least the outcome would be worth it.

That was the thought Ratchet held onto as he dropped the syringe in shock and fell to the floor.

Unconscious.

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
>Jeff Kline<p>

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you.  
><em>_It's something I must live with everyday.  
><em>_And all the pain I put you through.  
><em>_I wish that I could take it all away…_

_And be the one who catches all your tears…  
><em>_That's why I need you to hear…_

_I've found a reason for me…  
><em>_To change who I used to be…  
><em>_A reason to start over new…  
><em>_And the reason is you…_

_And the reason is you…_

_And the reason is you…_

_And the reason is you…_"

"RATCHET! WAKE UP!"

Ratchet slowly came to from the effects of the process he had to undergo when he injected the Synthetic Energon into his own systems. When he woke up, he found Raf sitting on top of his chassis with a worried expression on his face. He had been yelling at him the entire time for him to wake up. Raf immediately climbed down as Ratchet began to sit up. Something Raf also noticed is that Ratchet's optics were a vibrant green rather than their usual vibrant blue.

"How is it that such small beings can be so loud?" Ratchet groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Are you hurt? You fell," Raf recalled.

"I'm fine. I'm…more than fine," Ratchet answered happily as he checked his own readings, "Energy efficiency is up 30%? Motor functions optimal? Any word from the others?"

Raf only shook his head. Immediately, Ratchet knew the answer was no.

* * *

><p>"Knock Out! Can't we just bridge out of here? This cube's putting some serious drag on me!" Breakdown whined to Knock Out who was driving in front of him.<p>

Arcee was right when she spotted the Energon find. The Energon is on the move. Safely secured on the roof of Breakdown's vehicular mode. Knock Out drove ahead of Breakdown as the two lead Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Talida on a wild goose chase. One that would benefit the Decepticons.

"The more we give the Autobots a workout, the more fuel they burn. And we win the Energon race," Knock Out retorted before saying, "Besides, here comes air support."

Above them, numerous Decepticon drones flew in their vehicular mode. All of them fired missiles at the Autobots. They whizzed between the group without actually hitting anyone. An idea formed inside the heads of Arcee and Talida as the two girls raced ahead. This is the closest they've been to fresh Energon deposits for numerous months. Their own supply at base is dangerously low. They weren't going to let this batch out of their sight that easily.

Not without a fight.

The missiles hit the cliff faces above them, causing rocks to come raining down.

"Oh scrap," Talida remarked before saying to Arcee, "Now's a good time to use that maneuver we've been practicing for months."

"It's like you read my mind," Arcee smirked to herself.

"See you on the other side," Talida said as she stood up and she used her powers to boost herself high into the air.

Arcee used a fallen rock hill to boost herself into the air next to Talida. Mid-air, Arcee transformed into her bipedal mode and jumped from rock to rock. The two girls nodded to each other and Arcee transformed back into her vehicular mode. Talida immediately jumped on as Arcee landed on a large falling rock. They landed on the ground and continued to follow Knock Out and Breakdown.

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee came to a stop as they saw their path blocked. They immediately transformed, flipped and skidded to a stop. Immediately, they saw the Decepticon drones fly over the block and the group. Optimus was the first to realize that his wife and daughter had manage to maneuver their way past the falling rocks to the other side and that the drones were chasing the girls as they continued to chase Knock Out and Breakdown. Naturally, he knew of the dangers their little plan possessed for them. And he didn't like it. At all. Some may say that Optimus is being overprotective. Others may say that he cares about his family a lot.

"Arcee! Talida! Fall back! You're outnumbered!" Optimus warned them.

"We're always outnumbered," Arcee retorted.

"_I'm not letting my wife and daughter risk their lives on a fools errand! Get out of there! Now!_"

"It's not a fools errand, dad! We need that Energon!" Talida retorted.

_Will it kill them to just listen for once? _"Ratchet, lock on to Arcee and Talida's coordinates and prepare an emergency GroundBridge," Optimus requested.

"I'm locked on. Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base. You too, Talida," Ratchet instructed.

"Save it, Ratchet. We're too close," Arcee retorted.

"Oh no…," Talida whispered as she realized something.

"Don't be a fool!" Ratchet pleaded.

"Arcee, Ratchet may be right. We have to go," Talida suddenly said.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"MISSILES!" Talida screamed.

Talida was right. The Decepticon drones above them fired numerous missiles. Talida felt her insides begin to coil in fear. Yes. Fear. She did NOT want to get blown up. Not today, at least. Not when she still had a life to live. Same with Arcee.

"Oh sh-."

Talida's cussing was cut off by her own yell of surprise as a missile exploded right behind them. Arcee was knocked off of his wheels and Talida was violently thrown off. The two girls stumbled violently before finally skidding to a stop. Both girls let out groans before blacking out for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>"They're hurt!" Ratchet gasped as he heard the erratic beeping.<p>

"Tally!" Raf exclaimed in worry.

At once, Ratchet knew that something had to be done. And it had to be done now. He didn't know the full extent of the injuries Arcee and Talida had sustained. Although, he already knew that Talida had further injured her sprained wrist. Also, he had no idea how long it would take the others to reach the girls.

"Man the GroundBridge," Ratchet requested as he activated the GroundBridge.

Without giving Raf a chance to answer or allowing himself time to reconsider, Ratchet transformed into their alternate mode and raced through the portal. Time is of the essence. The sooner he arrived at the scene, the better.

* * *

><p>Arcee and Talida groaned as they came out of their black out and struggled to sit up. Arcee held her head and struggled to break free of the swimming sensations she was feeling from the tumble. Immediately, she turned to Talida, more concerned about her stepdaughter's wellbeing rather than her own.<p>

"Third time this month!" Talida growled.

"Tally, are you OK?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"Well, my head hurts like hell and I just got myself another week with my wrist in a bandage," Talida groaned before suddenly going, "Oh scrap."

Arcee glanced at the direction Talida was looking at and found herself scared and frustration as well. The Decepticon drones were approaching the two Autobots. The good news is: they're not firing any more missiles at the two girls.

The bad news is: they surrounded them instead.

Arcee struggled to sit up as she stared at the Decepticon drones standing around herself and Talida in a circle, preventing any opportunity of escape for them. Talida staggered over to Arcee, but her legs gave out and she began to fall. Maternal instinct grappled Arcee as she saw her stepdaughter falling down. Immediately, she reached out her hand and caught her before she hit the ground. Arcee cradled Talida close to her chassis as a Decepticon stepped forward. Talida felt her heart rate begin to rise as she saw the Decepticon point his blaster directly at Arcee's face and she heard the familiar whirring of activation.

"NO!" Talida screamed.

Suddenly, the two heard the familiar sound of a GroundBridge portal opening. The two looked up and saw a portal appearing near the top of the canyon. Ratchet came flying out of the portal.

Arcee and Talida couldn't help but be amazed by the way Ratchet landed perfectly on top of the Decepticon drone ready to kill them and then throw him into another Decepticon drone, completely not phased by the fall at all. Another Decepticon ended up losing his arm. Ratchet crazily moved from Decepticon drone to Decepticon drone inflicting all kinds of damage on the enemy. Nothing seemed to be capable of stopping the Autobot medic on his intense high.

"Ratchet?" Arcee and Talida gasped in shock as their jaws dropped.

Ratchet was performing moves he had not performed since his younger years. As an active dancer, Talida couldn't help but be impressed by the breakdancing moves Ratchet was performing to avoid shots and cause harm to Decepticons.

"Looks like the Autobots brought in a ringer," Knock Out remarked.

"Well, then I'll ring his bell," Breakdown declared as he edged closer.

However, when he saw Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumping off of the rocks and running towards the scene of the fight all guns blazing, he immediately reconsidered.

"It'll have to wait," Breakdown decided as he and Knock Out drove away.

"Another Decepticon bites the dust! And another!" Talida cheered as she saw Ratchet slice and dice Decepticons.

Optimus immediately helped Arcee up and held her tight to his form. Normally, Primes were hardwired to not be scared in situations such as these. However, when these situation involving his family – especially his wife and daughter – it's a different matter entirely. At the other side, he was freaking out completely.

Ratchet remained standing where he was with one foot on a fallen Decepticon drone. He didn't even need to turn around. He simply raised his fist and it immediately came in contact with a deceptive approaching Decepticon drone. The grunts and the sounds of metal falling to the floor were music to his ears. **(AN: hehe. Classic.)**

"Hooah!" Ratchet cheered.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Raf asked as he saw the others returning.<p>

"I only saw the gory aftermath. But I hear the doc was one bot wrecking machine!" Bulkhead remarked as the portal closed behind them.

"You should have seen it, Raf!" Talida gushed excitedly as Bumblebee set her down next to Raf, "It was AWESOME! It was like seeing a bot on steroids!"

"Really? WHOA!" Raf exclaimed as he suddenly found himself scooped up by Ratchet.

"Hey, little fella," Ratchet laughed as he set a surprised Raf down next to Talida.

"Who are you and what have you done with cranky old Ratchet?" Talida asked jokingly as she and Raf wrapped their arms around each other.

"Alright. What's your secret?" Arcee questioned with a smile.

"No secret," Ratchet shook his head as he picked up a vial of Synthetic Energon and tossed it to Arcee, "Just a little something I'd like to call Synthin'."

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee guessed.

"I thought the formula was incomplete," Talida recalled.

"Not anymore," Ratchet smiled, earning bleeps from Bumblebee.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead scoffed as he passed the vial to Optimus.

"Ratchet, I question the wisdom of losing yourself as a test subject," Optimus confessed.

"Party pooper much?" Talida teased.

"Babe, you didn't see Ratchet out there! He was in overdrive! We should all drive this stuff!" Arcee suggested excitedly.

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation," Bulkhead piped in.

"Vegas and L.A, baby! WHOO!" Raf and Talida cheered happily has they hi-fived one another.

"Why those two places?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"The four of us have a bucket list," Talida began explaining, earning a strange look from the Autobots, "It's a list people make up filled with stuff they want to do before they die. Like, 'Climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge' or 'Walk the Great Wall of China.' Basically, the four of us have the same bucket list. So we wanna complete the list together. And close to the top of the list is go on a summer road trip to Las Vegas and Los Angeles."

"I agree that the initial results seem promising," Optimus started.

"Here comes to but," Arcee and Talida grumbled.

"But I recommend that further testing be confined to machines. Not Autobots," Optimus finally finished as he handed the vial back to Ratchet, "Outnumbered though we may be, old friend. We need a warrior in the laboratory right now more than we need another in the field."

Bumblebee bleeped something in agreement to Optimus' statement. There was a teasing tone laced in with his usual bleeps as he gazed at his 16-year-old girlfriend. Talida groaned and glared at him in a teasing fashion.

"Shut up, honey," Talida grumbled as she kissed his cheek plate.

* * *

><p>"And then, he came right at me! And I…," Ratchet trailed off his recollection of events as he jumped away from Bulkhead and stood in a fighting stance, "Well…come on, Bulk. Come at me."<p>

"I don't wanna hurt you, Ratch," Bulkhead declined…earning a bitch slap from Ratchet.

"I SAID COME AT ME!" Ratchet repeated.

Not wanting to earn another bitch slap from the Autobot medic, Bulkhead obeyed. Bulkhead unfolded the ball from his arm and charged at Ratchet. He took a swing at his teammate, who dodged the attack with ease and grace. With ease, he picked up Bulkhead and threw him with force. Force hard enough to make him smash through the wall of the training room and into the hallway outside.

"HOOAH!"

Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida happened to be nearby when they heard the crash. Talida, who was sitting comfortably on Arcee's shoulder, found her jaw dropping once again.

"What was that?" Arcee immediately asked, earning a groan from Bulkhead in response.

"You've got competition, Bulk. I'm a lot stronger than I used to be," Ratchet declared as he came out with a bounce in his steps, "Also a bit faster!"

"Hey hey hey! No punching my man!" Talida threatened as she saw Ratchet go to punch Bumblebee with a laugh.

"Think you can take me, muscle car?" Ratchet challenged.

Immediately, Bumblebee bleeped his objections to the Autobot medic. Because he didn't want to get in a fight with someone who was a dear friend to him. And because he was slightly scared after witnessing what happened to Bulkhead.

"Whimp," Ratchet grumbled before walking past Arcee and winking, "How's it humming?"

"Did he just?" Arcee started.

"Flirt with you?" Talida finished with a cringe, "He does realize you're married, right? To his commander? To his old friend? To the greatest Prime in existence?"

"Stronger. Faster. Studlier," Bulkhead observed before glancing at Arcee, "Hey. Are you alright? You look a little flushed there."

"Hmmm? Oh. Oh no. I'm fine," Arcee answered, though she sounded unsure.

"Are you sure? We're low on Energon and we're outnumbered as it is. We can't really afford having one of our best soldiers getting sick," Bulkhead observed.

"It's probably nothing, Bulkhead. But I promise that if I begin feeling even more sick, I'll talk to Ratchet and get myself checked out," Arcee reassured him.

* * *

><p>Ratchet peered into one of the storage cupboards that happened to be nearby. A green glow greeted him happily. Unable to resist, he opened the cupboard. He began to feel like a drug addict staring at a syringe full of heroin. The temptation was becoming far too great and he couldn't take it anymore. He reached in and took the syringe full with a fresh dose of Synthetic Energon.<p>

"I need to be at the top of our game. The survival of our race depends on it," Ratchet declared as he injected more Synthetic Energon into his system.

And that was when the inner person that made Ratchet who he is found themselves comatose.

Alarms began blaring in the main room once again. Attention was demanded. The Autobots couldn't race towards the computers fast enough. Talida was the first to arrive because she used her PGO to teleport herself.

"Looks like the 'Cons hit another vein," Arcee observed.

"I'm really annoyed with chasing breadcrumbs," Talida moaned in frustration, "But we need more Energon. And we need it now. So what's the harm this time?"

"Autobots-," once again, Optimus found himself cut short.

"Hey hey hey. Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?" Bulkhead asked Optimus.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise," Optimus shook his head.

"But you may never know when you require additional firepower," Ratchet retorted, "Bumblebee can handle GroundBridge duty."

"Did he seriously just confine my boyfriend to the base?" Talida randomly asked, "It'll take me a while to forgive him for that."

"Time to put the hurt on some Decepticons!" Ratchet declared.

"On second thought, he's forgiven," Talida immediately decided as she kissed Bumblebee's mouth plates.

* * *

><p>Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Talida were tempted to yell at Ratchet to slow down as he raced ahead of the group, eager to kick some Decepticon tailpipe. However, with the Decepticons, covert is the best option…most of the time. And this time certainly fits in the category. Although, they couldn't help but be eager as well. They have been following Energon breadcrumbs for several weeks now. Their own Energon reserves were close to being depleted with recent injuries. And this has been the closest they've been to a fresh Energon trail since their Energon supply began running low. So every effort they made contributed.<p>

"Signal's weak. They may have hit a vein. But they won't find much of an Energon pulse," Bulkhead observed as he glanced at the readings on the Energon scanner, "Not here."

"I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron seems to be as desperate to find the stuff as we are," Arcee remarked.

"Well, that's something. But it's gonna make the whole race a lot more intense. Just when you think it's intense enough," Talida sighed.

"Do you three always talk this much during missions?" Ratchet snapped before transforming into his vehicular mode and racing in on the action.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus and Talida immediately followed in a heartbeat. Normally, they wouldn't race in on the action as rashly as Ratchet just did. However, they also frown upon taking the enemy on their own…well, Optimus does. Talida, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet believe in doing what is necessary.

"Autobots!" one drone cried.

Immediately, the Decepticons fired at Ratchet who easily dodged the shots. When he was close enough, he jumped up and ran over the drone leading the firefight. Before they hit the ground, Ratchet transformed into his bipedal mode and stood over the fallen drone.

"It's alright. I'm an emergency vehicle," Ratchet reassured him before unfolding his blades and going in for the slice.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus and Talida were still racing down the hill as they returned fire on any Decepticon drone that tried to shoot them in their path. Some hit oncoming drones. Others missed.

* * *

><p>With the firefight around him, Ratchet saw an opportunity as he removed his blade from the dead Decepticon drone. He saw another Decepticon drone. Climbing out of the drill's control booth and making an attempt to retreat. Ratchet wasn't about to let that happen. The opportunity he saw would give the Autobots a large advantage over the war and possibly lead them to even more Energon if he chose to take the chance that was dangling in front of him. Thankful that the others were distracted and wouldn't stop him from doing this, he followed the retreating drone and climbed up the cliff face to the top. However, he didn't chase him. Instead, he picked up a nearby rock large enough to cause harm and threw it hard at the drone. Just when it looked like it would miss, it didn't.<p>

The drone groaned and rolled over onto his back, his senses swimming from the hit from the falling rock. However, when he tried to sit up, Ratchet pinned him down with his foot.

"Why the big rush?" Ratchet demanded harshly.

"Just trying to get as far away as I can from the Autobot stink," he answered.

"Does your boss know you have a potty mouth? Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him," Ratchet decided.

"Get melted, wheel grinder!" he spat.

"Melted? Well, there's a concept," Ratchet remarked as he unfolded his blowtorch, "I won't ask you a second time. Where is Megatron?"

* * *

><p>Back in the gorge, the Autobots were just about finished with the Decepticon drones that were attacking them moments before. Bulkhead took care of one with his ball. One went to approach Arcee as she was just taking care of another. He held his blaster at the back of her head…but he got shot and fell to the floor. Arcee heard the shot and began to wonder where the shot had come from. When she saw Optimus folding his smoking blaster back into his arm, she knew it was him. Then she remembered something someone had read to her while she was still in school. Back when she didn't even know that she was the soul mate of a Prime.<p>

"_Nobody can even threaten to bring harm to someone's soul mate and expect to get away with it. Especially if the Cybertronian is the soul mate of a Prime._"

Then the four were distracted by a scream. An Energon-curdling scream. Interested to know what was going on, they immediately scaled the cliff face. When they reached the top, they saw Ratchet pinning a Decepticon drone to the ground and using a blowtorch to burn his optic.

"That's all I know! Really!" the drone said.

"Now was that so difficult?" Ratchet asked rhetorically as he replaced his blowtorch with his blade.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus and Talida stared at each other in shock. That is NOT the Ratchet they know. Ratchet wouldn't do something like this to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. And it wasn't necessary. Something had to be done. Quickly.

"RATCHET!" Talida screamed as she used her telekinesis powers to stop the blade and everyone raced over, "What are you doing?"

"Getting results," Ratchet answered as he broke away from Talida's telekinesis grip and the drone escaped.

"And breaking protocol. That was a Decepticon miner. Servant class. NOT warrior class," Optimus began reprimanding his old friend.

"Oh, and let me guess. I'm just the medic," Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It's what separates us from the Decepticons," Optimus reminded him.

Ratchet scoffed in frustration and disbelief before finally saying, "Is this really the time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you? Well, I did! And do you know where there's a stockpile of raw Energon ripe for the taken? I do!"

"Come on, Ratchet. Calm it down," Bulkhead pleaded him.

"Calm is the last thing we need. Calm is what lost us Cybertron! The 'Cons have a warship! An army! All this Energon scouting! You don't think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big? We're squandering our resources chasing after his crumbs! When we need to be hitting him really hard! And hitting him now! Precisely where it hurts!" Ratchet declared as he punched his fists together.

"This will not be good," Talida whispered nervously.

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation, Ratchet. And lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives," Optimus objected.

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours! Just ask Cliffjumper! Oh! I forgot! He couldn't be here today!" Ratchet retorted.

"That's it!" Arcee exclaimed as she went to charge at Ratchet.

"Arcee!" Talida cried as she and Bulkhead held her back, "It's not worth it!"

"And among the lives you endanger are your own wife and daughter, Optimus! You know, if you didn't endanger them as much, you'd have even more additions to the family! Shanahan would agree with me! Oh wait! I'm sorry! I forgot! Shanahan didn't even make it past Arcee's sparkling chamber because you didn't fight enough to keep her on Earth and allowed her to go off and get Shanahan killed!" Ratchet snapped.

"OK! That's it!" Talida finally snapped as she stopped holding Arcee back and both went for him…only to have Bulkhead hold them both back.

"Bulkhead!" both girls protested.

"It's not worth it," Bulkhead repeated dangerously, clearly close to losing his cool as well.

"You know your problem, Optimus? For such a big, strong bot, you're soft! You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance! Many chances, in fact!" Ratchet tormented.

"I'm afraid that the Synthetic Energon has impaired your judgment, old friend. I am confining you to base until further notice," Optimus decided, "Bumblebee. Bridge us back."

It was only when the GroundBridge opened that Bulkhead released Arcee and Talida. He knew they were still pretty pissed at Ratchet for tormenting them with the deaths of Cliffjumper and Shanahan, saying it was Optimus' fault for Cliffjumper and Arcee's for Shanahan. Bulkhead was also pretty pissed. But he barely managed to keep his cool and restrain himself from pounding Ratchet.

"Fine," Ratchet sighed as he went to walk through the portal.

Arcee and Talida were still trying to restrain themselves from hitting Ratchet. But like Bulkhead said to them, it wasn't worth the time and the firepower. Optimus wrapped a comforting hand on Arcee's shoulders and pulled her to his side. He knew that she still blamed herself for Shanahan's death. No matter how many times everyone had told her that it could've happened to anyone and that it wasn't her fault Shanahan had died that day.

Bulkhead gave Arcee a sympathetic and apologetic look before going to follow Ratchet through the portal. However, he never got the chance to step inside. Ratchet ran out and pushed Bulkhead out of his way with force. Bulkhead was sent backwards, flying into Optimus and nearly hitting Talida, if it weren't for Arcee scooping Talida up in her arms before she had the chance. Everyone watched in surprise and worry as Ratchet transformed into his emergency vehicle disguise and raced away from his teammates.

* * *

><p>There was no time to waste. That much the other Autobots knew. Immediately, Optimus, Talida, Arcee and Bulkhead raced through the open portal and towards the computers. Arcee immediately typed in the necessary codes and commands needed to use the computer in an attempt to locate Ratchet and end his madness. However, their journey to a successful finish of their plan wasn't without a few bumps on the road.<p>

"Can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates," Arcee sighed in frustration.

"That bogus Energon must be scrambling his signal," Bulkhead grumbled.

"Keep trying," Optimus pleaded his wife gently, "We've got to find Ratchet before he finds Megatron."

* * *

><p>Inside an Energon mine, Decepticon drones were working nonstop. Drilling. Collecting. Teleporting. It was all an endless cycle for the Decepticon miners. Breakdown didn't seem to be phased by it as he walked with one of the drones. He was having a conversation about someone he has grown attracted to.<p>

And that someone is Airachnid. **(Everyone: *cringes*)**

"Yeah. She's kinda domineering and the extra arms are weird. But…I find myself intrigued by her," Breakdown confessed.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of a whistle coming from the cavern. Immediately, they raced over and couldn't help but be surprised at who they saw. Ratchet. He was just casually strolling in. Expecting everything to be easy. Well, it won't be. Because Breakdown won't allow it.

"I was wondering when you might show," Breakdown remarked.

* * *

><p>"You call yourself a scientist? You were supposed to have located a fresh Energon source by now!" Megatron boomed at Knock Out who was quivering in fear.<p>

"My apologies, Lord Megatron. We got distracted by the new Autobot that attacked us," Knock Out defended.

"Really? And what new Autobot would that be?" Megatron asked impatiently. **(AN: OK. Was anyone else freaked out by Megatron in that little bit or am I the only one?)**

Knock Out and Megatron were distracted by the thudding sound of footsteps. Footsteps that echoed around the cavern as they approached the two of them. They saw Breakdown…surprisingly dazed. Then Breakdown fell to the ground. Now standing before them was Ratchet.

"HOOAH!" Ratchet cheered.

"Well, uh…," Knock Out stumbled in fear.

"That is your new fearsome adversary? He's Optimus Prime's medic!" Megatron scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh no, Megatron. I am your doctor of doom," Ratchet corrected.

With that said, Ratchet jumped up and punched Megatron in the face. Hard. Megatron was sent flying into the wall nearby. Knock Out was shocked as well. It was like watching a robot on Cybertronian steroids! And he wanted to know…

What is it?

And where can he get some of that?

"Alright then," Megatron shrugged as he found himself in actual pain from the punch.

"For Cyber-!" Ratchet began to yell as he charged towards Megatron.

Megatron grabbed Ratchet's fist and twisted his arm awkwardly, relishing in Ratchet's gasps and cries of pain. While Ratchet is now stronger and faster than he used to be, Megatron had Dark Energon flowing through his veins. Which was stronger than the Synthetic Energon Ratchet had engineered from an incomplete formula.

"Ratchet is rather more spirited than I recollect," Megatron observed.

"Chemical enhancement perhaps?" Knock Out guessed with a shrug.

Megatron seemed to like the idea of Ratchet using chemical enhancement. Knowing fully well that Knock Out would need a sample of his Energon to study for any enhancements, Megatron came up with an idea on how the Decepticon medic would obtain the sample he would need. He raised his sharp claws and struck Ratchet on the right side of his chassis, inflicting a stab wound much like the wound Starscream had inflicted on Arcee before declaring his neutrality. When Megatron removed his claws, Ratchet nearly stumbled backwards. But Megatron's hand on his arm kept him upright. Ratchet's free hand immediately went to apply pressure to his wound, trying to stop the Energon – including the Synthetic Energon – from leaking from his system. Megatron threw Ratchet to the ground before turning to Knock Out.

"There's your laboratory example, doctor. Find out. If a chemical can do this for Optimus Prime's lapdog, imagine what it can do for our troops," Megatron remarked as he walked away.

"Optimus, I've been a fool," Ratchet gasped weakly as the Energon began to surround him.

* * *

><p>"Optimus! Ratchet's signal! It's back online!" Arcee cried as she pointed to the screen.<p>

"Guys! Remember how we said that the Synthetic Energon could have been scrambling his signal before? Well…what if it was scrambling his signal and the only reason that it's showing up now is that he's losing Energon?" Talida asked nervously.

Immediately, the group caught on to what Talida was trying to tell them. Ratchet was injured. That was one of the logical explanations they had. Optimus didn't want to lose his old friend. Not after everything they've been through together. So he turned to Bumblebee who stood by the GroundBridge controls.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Bumblebee knew what Optimus would be asking of him and nodded. There was no time to waste. If Ratchet WAS hurt and losing the Synthetic Energon was the cause of Ratchet's signal suddenly coming back online, then there was only a matter of time before Ratchet bled out. So he locked on to Ratchet's coordinates and activated the GroundBridge.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Talida commanded as she flew towards the portal on her hover board.

Optimus was a little shocked at his daughter stealing one of his infamous lines. Then he remembered how at some stage, she will begin to show true leadership because of what was to come in the future. But he didn't have time to fuss on what this meant for the future and how his daughter is an amazing leader. **(AN: Well…her father is the Last Prime. So it has to come from somewhere. :P)** Not while his old friend needed him. Immediately, he followed after Talida. Bulkhead and Arcee followed him as soon as he started following her. Bumblebee remained at base to maintain the duties of GroundBridge operator.

When they arrived at the scene, they immediately had a firefight on their hands. But they knew they had to be quick. So they simply took down any miner that stood in their way and continued to push forward. Ratchet needed them.

* * *

><p>"Doctor to doctor, I must say. Your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated. I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when your gone. Which will happen in three…two…one," Knock Out smirked as he edged the circular saw closer to Ratchet's head.<p>

However, an explosion distracted him. That was when he realized the events that were unfolding. The Autobots had found them and arrived to rescue their teammate.

"Scrap!" Knock Out hissed.

Taking his chance, Ratchet grabbed Knock Out's wrist and moved the saw away from him before sitting up while clutching his rapidly bleeding wound. Knock Out was sent flying into the wall nearby. The vial of Synthetic Energon he was holding did not shatter upon coming into contact with the wall than the floor. The showdown between the two medics began, with Knock Out pushing the weakening Ratchet against the wall and moving the saw towards him, despite Ratchet putting up a fair fight.

That was when the two began to hear the echoing sounds of gunfire and metal clanging. That was when Ratchet realized just what it was. The others had arrived. They had used his life signal to locate him and save him from death. The news alone gave Ratchet the strength to continue fighting against Knock Out. He began to push even harder when he felt the saw begin to graze his helm. With a head butt, Ratchet knocked Knock Out back, taking the Decepticon medic by surprise. He went for the Autobot medic again, but he ended up with his saw stuck in the wall as Ratchet dodged his attack. While Knock Out struggled to free himself, Ratchet stumbled towards the fallen vial filled with Synthetic Energon.

"What are you going to do? Drink it?" Knock Out laughed at him.

Ratchet had considered taking Knock Out's words to heart and drink it again. When he had the Synthetic Energon in his system, he was stronger. Faster. Studlier, even. But when he glanced at his wound, he knew it wasn't worth it. Especially not after everything he had said to Optimus and Arcee earlier. Sure. They'd have a way of gaining an advantage over the Decepticons in the race. However, he knew that it wouldn't be worth it if he winded up losing his friends.

"No. I'm going to destroy it," Ratchet declared.

With that decision made, he threw the vial against the wall with all his might. Knock Out watched in horror as the vial flew swiftly towards the wall…and shatter into a thousand pieces, leaking the sample he had took all over the place.

"You idiot!" Knock Out exclaimed as he finally freed his blade from the wall, "Megatron will have my head!"

Knock Out continued to watch in horror as Ratchet fell to the floor unconscious. His horror only grew as he saw the last Decepticon miner fall and Optimus, Talida, Arcee and Bulkhead come closer to him. He knew he was screwed. Besides, he and Megatron attempted to murder their dear medic for his Energon. Not wanting to face the wrath of the Autobots, he retreated like the little girl he is…well, not without having a fireball shot up his aft by Talida.

"RATCHET!" Talida screamed as they all surrounded him while she began to check him over as he groaned, "Stab wound to the top-left side of his chassis. Intakes are labored. Spark pulse is faint. He's lost a considerable amount of Energon. Both natural and Synthetic. I'll know more when we get him back to base. Dad, set up your trailer so we can load Ratchet inside. Arcee, Bulkhead, there's a lot of Energon around here. Obtain what you can get. I'll send Bumblebee over to help when we get back to base."

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise over the outer desert near the town of Jasper, Nevada. Optimus and Talida had gotten Ratchet back to the base in time to treat him. Bumblebee immediately raced out to help Arcee and Bulkhead bring boxes full of Energon back to the base from the mine originally controlled by the Decepticons. Talida was checking Ratchet's vital stats and adding the final touches to patching his wound when Ratchet finally came to from the effects of Energon loss. Immediately, he went to sit up. But Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.<p>

"Easy, old friend. You lost a lot of Energon. Good and bad," Optimus told him gently as he watch Talida fuse the final corner to his chassis.

"I…I didn't intend to hurt…anyone. I…just wanted so badly to…," Ratchet trailed off.

"Help us? We know," Talida reassured him gently, "But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable to us. Our medic and one of our most trusted friends. And look. You did help us a lot, Ratchet. You lead us to a heap of Energon. We're all thankful for that."

"The Synthetic Energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again. On machines. Not Autobots," Ratchet decided, earning an appreciative nod from Optimus.

"Let us be thankful that you disposed of the quantity that remained," Optimus remarked.

"Well, that's the last of it," Arcee declared as she walked through with five cubes.

"I've got some!" Talida called as she used her powers to remove two cubes from Arcee's pile.

"Thanks, Tally," Arcee said appreciatively before the two carried them to the growing pile, "Hey, Ratchet."

"Huh?" Ratchet groaned.

"How's it humming?" Arcee and Talida smirked, earning a groan in embarrassment from Ratchet and laughs from the others.

"Are you two going to let me live that down?" Ratchet asked them, though he already knew the answer.

"Nope," Arcee and Talida giggled.

"And about that remark you made about me destroying the remaining quantity of Synthetic Energon…I'm afraid there's still some left that needs destroying. However, I still hate to see such quantity going to waste," Ratchet sighed.

"I can help with that. Do you have any fireworks lying around?" Talida suddenly asked.

"Did I hear someone mention fireworks?" Miko asked eagerly as she, Jack and Raf returned to the base.

* * *

><p>Together, Jack and Talida closed the lid of the remaining fireworks after fuelling all of them with Synthetic Energon. The Autobots were in their holoforms wearing casual clothes, which consisted of khaki shorts and polo shirts that were their respective colours with sneakers for the boys and booty shorts with a tight blue halter-neck top (which Optimus appreciated greatly) and black boots that stopped just under her knees. She leant against Optimus' chest who had his arms wrapped around her tightly.<p>

Together, Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf lit all the fireworks and they watched the sky light up in an array of colours and shapes. Enjoying a moment of peace.

Something they may never have again.

* * *

><p>Inside the mine, Knock Out returned to where he almost killed Ratchet for the Synthetic Energon flowing through his veins and where the vial was destroyed. He looked intently at the one drop of Synthetic Energon that remained.<p>

Perhaps he CAN obtain his laboratory sample

"_I'm not a perfect person.  
><em>_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go…  
><em>_That I just want you to know…_

_I've found a reason for me…  
><em>_To change who I used to be…  
><em>_A reason to start over new…  
><em>_And the reason is you…_

_I've found a reason to show…  
><em>_A side of me you didn't know…  
><em>_A reason for all that I do…  
><em>_And the reason is you…_"

* * *

><p><strong>WE DID IT! WE MADE IT! We're at the end of the chapter that is standing in the way of the climatic end for this story. WE'RE HERE! YA HOO!<strong>

**BYE! *runs around cheering happily***


	27. One Shall Fall

**Me: OH MY GOD! YES! WE'RE HERE! YA HOO! WE MADE IT! We're finally here. This is the beginning of the end…**

**CHAPTER LIST!**

**1. One Shall Rise Part 1  
><strong>**2. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**3. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**SEE WHAT I MEAN? WE'RE FINALLY HERE!**

**TheScientistPerceptor: **_**I do wonder what sort of story this would have been if you had chosen to write it yourself. I have nothing against Optimus Prime becoming involved in a relationship with one of his subordinates (it's a far better option then seeing him involved with Starscream, of all mechs), and interacting with techno-organics would have been fascinating. The origins of these techno-organics could have been something as devious as a ploy by M.E.C.H. using Cybertronian technology, or as benign as human imprinted protoforms.**_

_**Oh well. I guess we shall never find out, shall we?**_

**Perhaps there is a way we can find out. Perhaps there isn't. Wait. Back up. Where on Earth did you find fan fictions about Optimus and Starscream? God! I'm shuddering just thinking about it! Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Good job with chapter 26 and thanks for letting me be in season 2**_

**No problem. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I'm glad Ratchet's back to his old self. Hope you update it soon.**_

**It was pretty funny seeing him like that…before he had a go at Optimus and Arcee…and when he called himself Megatron's Doctor of Doom. I have to admit. Seeing him flirting with Arcee. Every Optimus/Arcee shipper couldn't help but wish Optimus was there and he chased a squealing Ratchet all around the base with the intent to kill…SCRAP! WHY DIDN'T I ADD THAT? Thanks for the review.**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Ha! Ratchet actually tried flirting with Arcee!**_

_**Ratchet: Hey!**_

_**Me: Shush Doc bot! Good chapter Ice! I think that Malita should die in One shall fall because that's when Optimus fights Megatron and Malita fights Talida. Update Soon!**_

**Malita's not gonna die in this chapter. OOH! I just got an idea! Thanks for the review!**

**Jazz Prime The New Prime: **_**Yup! Im on it! Thanks for callin me Clarion! Anyways update soon! Plus I wont be here for 3days so if I update than I update. But I want be reviewing any stories. I will miss you all! Here some cupcakes homemade **_

**Yum! I love cupcakes! Thanks for the review! Have fun to wherever you're going!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**OMFG! *getting chase by Megs* im runnin away from Megatron cause I jus pull a prank on him! I need some help here!O_O**_

_**Update soon n here some pizza n soda!;)**_

**Yum! Oh…YOU PRANKED MEGATRON WITHOUT ME? DUDE! Here's a plasma cannon! *hands plasma cannon* I've got a gazillion of these! They helped Rachelle Prime. So they should help you. Thanks for the review!**

**xxXNinjaKnifesXxx: **_**Haha*eats popcorn an watch Angel get chase bi Megys* this is funny! Hahaha so funny. Anyways update soon! *gives chips to Icegirl* hey bro this goin on youtube!**_

_**Angel: NOOOOOOO!**_

_**Megatron: YOU MOTHER FU*KER! **_

**Since when does Megatron have a potty mouth? I wonder if Unicron knows this… Thanks for the review, Kris! And the chips!**

**Alright everyone! It's time…**

_**Transformers: Prime **_**rightfully belongs to ME! JOKES! It belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. Sorry. Couldn't help myself. I wish I owned the show. If I did, I'd corporate everything here!**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Burning in the Skies**_** belongs to Linkin Park and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

**Also…MEGATRON SMELLS LIKE UNICRON'S ARMPITS!**

**Megatron: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**Me: Whoops. I'm dead. SOMEBODY SAVE ME! *runs away***

**Megatron: NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW, ICEGIRL2772! *turns to you* Read this chapter or you shall be annihilated with Optimus Prime. Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to. *runs after me***

* * *

><p>"<em>I used the deadwood to make the fire rise.<br>__The blood of innocence burning in the skies.  
><em>_I filled my cup with the rising of the sea…  
><em>_And poured it out in an ocean of debris…_

_Ohhhhh…_

_I'm swimming in the smoke.  
><em>_Of bridges I have burnt.  
><em>_So don't apologize.  
><em>_I'm losing what I don't deserve._

_What I don't deserve…_"

"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," Optimus read.

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee joked.

"It goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy, after all," Ratchet pointed out.

"I say it's a load of hooey," Bulkhead remarked.

"I always assumed the Ancients were referring to our home planet," Ratchet admitted, "But being that Cybertron has been dark for eons."

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here," Optimus went on.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought!" Bulkhead protested.

"Why those ominous readings now, honey?" Arcee asked her husband as she looked up from a small piece of paper, curiosity filling her blue and lavender optics.

"Because the planetary alignment, to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us," Optimus answered, causing Talida to look up from her biology book in shock.

"And it would seem the end point is Earth," Ratchet observed.

"Uh…crazy coincidence, right?" Bulkhead laughed nervously, even though deep down, he knew it wasn't a coincidence.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that, Bulkhead," Talida shook her head.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee asked the question everyone (excluding Optimus and Ratchet) wanted to know the answer to.

"A few days. At most," Ratchet responded gravely, causing Bulkhead, Arcee and Talida to glance at each other fearfully.

"…Wow. And to think Jack and I have been freaking out about our biology final next week," Talida gulped nervously.

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who may believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone," Optimus sighed.

* * *

><p>Optimus, however, was far too late with his comment about the prophecy speaking to someone alone. Megatron had learnt about the prophecy the Covenant of Primus speaks of. And thinks of himself as the rising darkness.<p>

"I did not seek out the Blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame. But to rule undead armies and conquer worlds. But to accomplish that, I require more than this mere sliver, which lies within me. So where is my Dark Energon?" Megatron boomed angrily to Knock Out and Malita.

"Out there, Lord Megatron. Waiting for you to reach down and pluck it," Knock Out answered nervously.

"Father, perhaps you shouldn't push yourself as hard as you are now. I mean, we've had numerous setbacks. You were in stasis for numerous weeks," Malita reminded him.

"Your opinion is noted, my daughter. And the fact that I was in stasis for 'numerous weeks', as you put it, is exactly why I need to make up for lost time. I can see the future vividly. But I must ensure its homecoming. For I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks," Megatron declared.

In his mind, Megatron could see one of the visions he had since acquiring Dark Energon. It was a vivid red. A mountain formation shot out falling flames around him as he loomed over Optimus Prime, having finally defeating his longtime enemy. His blade was unfolded from his arm as he raised said arm high towards the sky…

Ready to make the final kill and put an end to a war that has spanned for millennia and caused their planet to go dark because of all the hate and bloodshed.

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_We held our breath when the clouds began to form.  
><em>_But you were lost in the beating of the storm.  
><em>_And in the end, we were meant to be apart…  
><em>_In separate chambers of the human heart…_

_No…_

_I'm swimming in the smoke.  
><em>_Of bridges I have burned.  
><em>_So don't apologize.  
><em>_I'm losing what I don't deserve…_

_It's in the blackened bones.  
><em>_Of bridges I have burned.  
><em>_So don't apologize.  
><em>_I'm losing what I don't deserve…_

_What I don't deserve…_"

"So what is the prophecy that's making your dad freak out?" Miko asked Talida as they scrolled through a conspiracy website with Jack and Raf.

"When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," Talida recited, "And the 47 planets are going to be aligned in a few days time. And guess what planet the ending point is.

"Earth," Miko guessed nervously.

"Exactly. But let's not worry about that. Not now, at least. What you got there, bro?" Talida asked who was looking at the conspiracy photos intently.

"Fake alien photos," Jack answered, "Pass…nah-ah…kid in a costume…balloon…nope…hold! The camera sure loves Bee."

"What can you do? When you're a star, you're paparazzi bait!" Miko smiled happily, causing Jack to smile at his girlfriend's antics.

"Thank God I'm not famous then," Talida remarked.

"Wait. Is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked as he peered at Raf's laptop screen.

"On a conspiracy website. Where users post evidence of close encounters. But we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with…," Raf trailed off as he replaced the picture of Bumblebee on the conspiracy website with a cat in a Martian costume with a moving head that says…

"_Mars cat says, "Take me to your feeder."_"

Ratchet couldn't help himself. He began to laugh at the avatar Raf used to replace the photo of Bumblebee on the conspiracy website the children were searching. However, he stopped in the middle of his laughing fit when they saw the shocked expressions that Jack, Miko, Raf and Talida were wearing.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"Am I hallucinating?" Talida joked.

"You're not," Raf reassured her.

"Optimus, you wanna see something funny?" Jack offered.

"No," Optimus answered shortly.

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way," Ratchet said.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool," Bulkhead added.

"We have," Arcee and Talida reminded him.

"But that's different! You're his wife and daughter," Bulkhead retorted.

"While Optimus keeps his emotions in check and Arcee and Talida are closer to him than I am, I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he was different before he was made a Prime," Ratchet recalled.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf repeated in shock.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. But rather someone must earn that greatness," Talida told her friends and family, "And Dad earned the greatness of becoming a Prime…although I don't know how because someone refuses to tell me the story of how he became a Prime."

"You should never dread on the past, Talida," Optimus recited.

"That was an easy excuse to pull out of your aft," Talida grumbled.

"So different how? Are we talking party animal?" Miko asked.

"I would pay to see that," Talida laughed.

"No, no. Optimus was more like…Jack," Ratchet corrected.

"What? I'm nothing like Optimus," Jack shook his head.

"You wanna bet?" Talida and Miko retorted.

"_Prime!_"

"Yes?" both Optimus and Talida responded at the same time to Agent Fowler's call.

"_Uh…Prime senior. Those tech heists my department's been tracking. We figured it was MECH on their kind of stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Airs Particle Collider captured this._"

"Soundwave," Jack observed.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat," Miko offered.

"_The 'Con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date._"

"Plasma injector. Neutron shield. Tessarect?" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief, "There is only one thing missing if they intend to build-."

* * *

><p>"The Decepticon Space Bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch," Knock Out reported, "All we require is…what Soundwave said. An ample power source."<p>

As Knock Out spoke, Soundwave showed their superior a photograph of the final component they needed to complete the construction of the Space Bridge 2.0.

"This one lies within a highly-fortified location…by human standards. I could tunnel in," Airachnid offered.

"The time of the prophecy is nearly upon us! We can no longer afford stealth!" Megatron declared, causing Malita, Knock Out and Airachnid to glance at one another nervously.

* * *

><p>"<em>Prime! Both of you! The 'Cons have really stepped at it this time. They hit a U.S military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off until your team show.<em>"

"Fowler, these recent attacks have just made it official. Megatron's desperation has actually reached is zenith. Those men at that lab won't know what they're up against. And if you know all of us as well as you think you do, then you should know that Dad and I can't condone even just ONE human casualty. Get those men out of there. Now!" Talida instructed.

* * *

><p>Fowler sighed. He knew not to get on the wrong side of the younger Prime. Especially when the possibilities of human casualties are involved. Just like Optimus. Fowler grabbed the microphone connected to his headset and said,<p>

"Fowler here. Evacuate all personnel. Immediately!"

* * *

><p>Helicopters were relentlessly shot down by Decepticons that are currently attacking the base. The soldiers tried to avoid shots and fire their own. However, it wasn't that easy. So some were relieved when soldiers came running past, relaying Fowler's instructions to retreat from the base and let the Autobots handle the Decepticon troops.<p>

Decepticon drones came running out carrying the final component needed for the Space Bridge 2.0. It appeared that it would be an easy escape for them. They thought so…until a GroundBridge portal appeared and Optimus, Talida, Arcee and Bulkhead came jumping out firing like mad. All seemed lost for the drones on the ground. Then more drones began arriving in vehicular mode, turning the tides dramatically in this battle. However, the Autobots wouldn't give up. They have fought more Decepticons at once than this number of drones. This is nothing to them.

However, they knew they would need backup.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lord Megatron, package secured. But the Autobots have arrived.<em>"

Megatron roared in frustration before exclaiming, "Prepare the warship for rendezvous! The package will be ready for pickup!"

With those words said, he raced outside. He had to do something about the situation. Now. So he took flight and went to race to the military lab.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Raf were casually driving along the desert highway. Bumblebee was driving the car himself without the holoform present. Raf was sitting in the back with a remote controlled car that was a replica of his Autobot guardianfriend. They were going off to race. However, something was about to force their plans to grind to a halt.

"_Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They're three klicks north of your current position just off the highway. If you drop Raf off at the exit, I can bridge him back to base from there._"

Bumblebee bleeped to Ratchet that he understood the instructions and will do so before shifting his attention to Raf so he could bleep to him his apologies.

"It's OK, Bee. We can go racing another time," Raf nodded in understanding.

Above them, Megatron was flying through the skies and the white fluffy clouds. He then flew low enough so he could see the desert highway below him. When he did, he immediately noticed the familiar muscle car cruising along the road. Right away, he knew who the car really is. And a plan began to form in his head.

"Well, well. A foolish scout astray from the ranks," Megatron observed.

Immediately, he began firing fatal shots at the black and yellow muscle car. Hearing the shots and seeing the purple glow, Raf turned to look out the back window. Instinctively, he knew that the jet plane was really Megatron. Bumblebee carefully maneuvered himself so he could avoid Megatron's shot. However, there was one shot he couldn't avoid. Purple electricity cackled as Bumblebee spun out of control and came to a dead stop in the middle of the highway. Megatron flew away towards his intended location. When the electricity died down, Bumblebee adjusted his rear view mirror so he could glance in the backseat. Raf's car, controller and backpack had fallen to the floor. Bumblebee bleeped in worry, desperate to know if his dear friend was unharmed. He obtained his answer. But it wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

And that answer as watching Raf's hand fall against the fallen backpack. Limp.

* * *

><p>Fallen Decepticon drones and burning military equipment surrounded the Autobots. But they didn't stop. They wouldn't stop. Not until every last drone had fallen. Optimus was shooting at one he had pinned to the ground. Bulkhead had punched and swung a drone that tried to jump on him and attack him. Arcee jumped up and sliced a drone with her arm blade. And Talida was taking care of the drones with her powers.<p>

They stopped when the drones were falling. They were expecting more to come. Usually, more drones came when all of the drones had been taken care of. Suddenly, Talida grabbed her head and fell to her knees screaming in pain. Immediately, the three Cybertronians surrounded Talida, clearly concerned. They had to admit. They had never seen Talida like this before. They gained an even more shock when Talida opened her eyes and they saw that they were an electric blue rather than their usual regal blue with amethyst circles.

Then, something else distracted them. The sounds of oncoming jets. Everyone expected more Decepticon drones to fly in and attack them while they had the chance. What they weren't expecting was Megatron to show up and do the dirty work himself. They didn't know what to expect with his presence. But he knew it wouldn't mean well for them.

"Optimus," Megatron greeted.

"Megatron Do you not see the folly in trying to make a prophecy to fruition?" Optimus asked, though he already knew the answer, considering how well he knows Megatron.

"Well, I leave matters to fate. If one can forge one's own destiny. Ah, speaking of fate," Megatron trailed off as he glanced at Talida who appeared to be trying to prevent an implosion.

Then he glanced in another direction. Arcee, Optimus, Bulkhead and Talida immediately followed his gaze. When they did, Optimus' optics widened in horror. Bulkhead stood there frozen because of the shock he was feeling. Arcee couldn't believe what she was seeing and felt her maternal instincts skyrocket. Talida continued to kneel on the ground shaking her head in disbelief.

"No…no," she kept on murmuring.

They saw Bumblebee walking towards them solemnly. Carrying a sickly-looking Raf in his arms. He was unconscious. But honestly…

He appeared to be dead.

"Raf!" Arcee gasped in worry as she gently too him from Bumblebee's arms into her own, "He's breathing…barely."

"It seems that I swatted a bee and squashed a bug," Megatron tormented.

Bumblebee felt his servers whirring in anger over what Megatron did to Raf. Because of him, Raf was close to death. And he didn't like that idea. At all. He raised his arms and prepared to fire at Megatron for all he was worth.

"Bee! No!" Bulkhead cried as he held Bumblebee back.

"No…no!" Talida refused to believe as she stood up with her eyes blazing, "NO!"

Everyone turned to face the younger Prime, who was momentarily forgotten when they had learned of Raf's situation, when they heard her anguished scream. When they glanced at Talida, they were shocked at what they saw. Talida was floating. Yes. FLOATING. Her eyes were blazing electric blue flames. Her body was glowing the same shade of electric blue as her blazing eyes. Flames covered her body, glowing bright to match the blazing anger over what Megatron did to Raf. To someone she considered a son.

With a single scream, she fired a blazing shot at Megatron from her hands. Megatron gaped in shock as he felt the blast hit him square in the chest, knocking him back several feet. As soon as she released all of her anger, the flames died down and her eyes returned to normal. Talida fell to the ground, crouching down as she rested her hands on her knees, panting in exhaustion from the power surge. Everyone just started at her in shock. But Talida ignored the looks as she raced over and took Raf from Arcee's arms to her own, holding him against her chest as if she was carrying a toddler.

"Ratchet, bridge us back now," Optimus requested.

* * *

><p>"We must have an Autobot down," Ratchet whispered to herself as he activated the bridge.<p>

Miko gasped and hid her face into Jack's chest, who immediately held her close. He was worried like his girlfriend was. He couldn't think about who would be hurt. Arcee. Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Optimus. He cringed at the thought of his baby sister being hurt. He couldn't stand the thought of it. Let alone, imagine it or witness it.

* * *

><p>A GroundBridge opened behind Arcee, Talida, Raf, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Optimus immediately decided who to send back to base through the portal. Bumblebee because he is emotionally unable to continue fighting alongside him. Talida because she is exhausted physically AND emotionally from power surges. And Arcee because he didn't want his wife involved in this.<p>

"Arcee, tend to Rafael, Talida and Bumblebee," Optimus requested gently.

Placing comforting hands on both Bumblebee's and Talida's shoulders, Arcee gently guided them through the portal. As soon as they were through, the portal had closed behind them. Optimus, Bulkhead and Megatron looked up and saw the Nemesis flying above them ready to load the final component for the Space Bridge 2.0. Megatron saw an opportunity to escape and decided to take it. He stepped into the tube with the component and allowed himself to be lifted aboard the Nemesis.

* * *

><p>Ratchet, Jack and Miko watched the GroundBridge tunnel anxiously. Everyone was fearing that the reason Optimus had desperately called for a bridge back to base was the fact that someone had gotten hurt during the Decepticon encounter. As soon as they saw them walk through the portal, they eyes did a once-over. Arcee and Bumblebee were emotionally distraught. Talida was crying and exhausted as she stumbled forward with an unconscious Raf in her arms.<p>

"Raf?" Jack gasped as he and Miko raced forward.

"No!" Miko cried.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded as he ran over before Talida could collapse due to her wild emotions.

"Megatron," Arcee answered harshly.

Ratchet needed to hear no more. He already knew the full story…sort of.

"Quickly! Into my laboratory!" Ratchet immediately began relaying instructions.

"Come on, Lida," Jack coaxed gently as he and Miko helped the hysterical Talida to her feet.

"It'll be OK," Miko promised as they both hugged her.

All three of them struggled to support one another as they all broke down.

* * *

><p>At the military lab, the Nemesis was beginning to depart the vicinity. They had thought that all of the Autobots had returned to their top-secret base when they saw that Megatron had critically injured Raf. Well…they saw Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida walk through the portal carrying Raf. But they didn't see Optimus or Bulkhead leave.<p>

That was because they didn't.

But rather, they snuck onto one of the many wings of the Nemesis and began to climb. They were on a mission.

* * *

><p>"Rafael isn't responding. We must run diagnostics of his assembl-I mean, vital statistics! Ugh! My tools! They're all wrong!" Ratchet exclaimed in frustration as he threw some of his tools against the wall.<p>

"Jack, we need to call mum," Talida declared, her voice cracking from emotion.

"You're right," Jack agreed as he took out his phone and began to dial.

"Your mother may be a nurse. But does she know anything about the effects of Energon on a human body?" Ratchet protested.

"Do YOU know anything about the human body?" Jack retorted before returning his attention to his phone, "Mum. It's urgent!"

"The weak will perish," Ratchet recalled parts of the prophecy looming over them, "Be strong, Rafael."

Talida began to sob again and rested her head into Raf's dark brown locks. Like a mother with a son.

* * *

><p>"The power source will be rigged in no time, Lord Megatron. We are nearly at the construction sight," Knock Out reported.<p>

"Nearly isn't good enough! The spheres are aligning! I must not miss my moment to-!" Megatron's rant was cut off by a chocked gasp.

Another vision engulfed his mind and eyesight. His eyes turned purple as he witnessed the vision. He saw rocks. The eyes and face of Unicron himself. And he also saw a volcano. Here. On Earth. He did not understand what the vision meant. But he knew that he had to find out soon. Because he said so himself.

The spheres are aligning.

"Father?" Malita started nervously, "Are you alright?"

"Again! It's as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts!" Megatron gasped.

"Unicron? The Chaos Bringer?" Airachnid repeated in surprise.

"They say Dark Energon is his blood. Whatever," Knock Out scoffed uninterestingly.

"Complete the Space Bridge. There is something I must attend to," Megatron declared as he began to walk away form the ship's bridge.

"Does he seem to be losing it?" Knock Out asked Airachnid and Malita.

"A bit," Airachnid and Malita agreed.

* * *

><p>"Mum! Thank God!" Jack sighed in relief as he saw his mother's car drive through the portal.<p>

"Grab my bag," June instructed as she raced over to Raf.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should help determine the proper course of treatment," Ratchet said as June began measuring Raf's pulse.

"If I don't get this boy stabilized now, he will NOT leave this table alive! Do you understand me?" June snapped, causing Ratchet to stutter in surprise and Talida to begin sobbing even more.

Bumblebee was angered by the harsh reality June had given them. Immediately, he felt like he had gone back in time to Talida's suicide attempt two years ago. His anger began to build up and he took it out on the nearest wall with his fist. Everyone was surprised by Bumblebee's sudden reaction to the situation. Immediately, Arcee knew how he felt. She was in the same situation before. Naturally, she knew he wanted revenge against Megatron for doing this to Raf. And recalling past experiences (like losing Shanahan because of Airachnid and nearly dying under Starscream's hand alongside her stepdaughter), she knew that revenge was never the answer. And should never cross someone's mind. Needing to talk some sense into Bumblebee, she pinned him against the wall by his shoulders.

"Bee, listen. You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner harmed? Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check," Arcee told him, secretly wishing that someone had said that to her before she lost it at Starscream for killing Cliffjumper.

Bumblebee glanced over at Raf who was now being checked out by June. Jack and Talida helped when they could (which is when they weren't breaking down). He realized that Arcee was right. Revenge wasn't the answer. And it wouldn't be any help to his injured friend. Bumblebee bleeped his sadness and apologies and rested his helm on his hand.

* * *

><p>A thunderstorm surrounded the Nemesis. Each flash of lighting threatened to strike the metallic Nemesis and send it falling out of the angry skies. Each clap of thunder threatened to mute the ears of the occupants inside the Nemesis. Decepticon drones stood guard of the power source they had recently obtained. Nothing seemed to distract them.<p>

_CLANG!_

The Drones were on high alert as they found themselves distracted when they thought they wouldn't be. When one drone turned around, Bulkhead attacked it. The drone fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Bulkhead took out the next drone. One drone went to take out Bulkhead from behind. But Optimus jumped on him and stabbed him through the throat. As he did, a drone initiated fire. All it took was one shot on Optimus' behalf for the drone to fall backwards onto an electrical conduct and have fatal doses of electricity cackling through his body.

"Ratchet, _how is Rafael?_"

"It is too soon to know," Ratchet answered sadly.

"_He is in good hands._"

"Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride! We've accepted these humans into our lives! Yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine! Even when you, June and Rosalie decided to have Talida, I did not bother!" Ratchet almost sobbed.

"Pull yourself together, old friend. Rafael needs you," Optimus reminded him.

"And I have grown to need him," Ratchet confessed after glancing at the weakened boy.

"Lock onto my coordinates and activate the GroundBridge," Optimus requested before turning to Bulkhead who was reclaiming U.S Government property.

"Ready," Bulkhead grunted as the portal opened behind him.

"Bulkhead, return to base. There is something I must do," Optimus declared.

"What? Serious?" Bulkhead stuttered.

"I have been foolish to not see what history has proven over and over again. That Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed," Optimus declared. **(Everyone: ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU REALIZED, OPTIMUS!)**

* * *

><p>The 47 spheres the prophecy refers to are even closer to alignment than before. It was only a matter of time before the final planet aligned with Earth and the darkness will begin to rise, causing those who are weak to perish.<p>

And it can't be stopped.

* * *

><p>Decepticon drones were innocently working around the Nemesis. All were oblivious to the doom that loomed over them due to the rising darkness. Ominous footsteps distracted them from their work. They looked up and saw Optimus approaching them. A mech on a mission.<p>

"I have come for Megatron. And hell along. Stand down and be spared," Optimus advised as he unfolded his blasters from his arms.

The Decepticon drones did not heed Optimus' advice and stand down. Instead, they unfolded their own blasters. Big mistake on their part. Optimus just walked forward, shooting at any Decepticon drone that attempted to stop him in his path.

* * *

><p>"The flaming mountain in my visions!" Megatron observed as he flew over a volcano and transformed before landing on a rock nearby, "As if it summoned me, guided me! This is where I'm to station my Space Bridge! The place from which I am to harvest Dark Energon!"<p>

Suddenly, Megatron heard a voice over his commlink. A voice he didn't expect.

"_Megatron!_ I am here! On your ship! Come and face me!" Optimus challenged before dropping the dead drone and continuing forward.

"The place of which I am to defeat the last of the Primes!" Megatron declared before activating his commlink, "Hear this! _Any Decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me! Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny._"

"Did he just say that Optimus Prime is on his ship?" Malita asked Airachnid, Knock Out, Breakdown and Soundwave in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Jack, help me get Raf into the car. He's going to the emergency room," June declared as she removed the stethoscope from Raf's chest.<p>

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's affecting him. Not without a decade of study," Ratchet immediately began to protest.

"I don't have time to argue!" June snapped.

"The effects of an Energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough! But this is a human!" Ratchet retorted before a realization dawned on him at the readings on his computer, "I'm not getting any readings! How could I have not seen this? Rafael has been affected with Dark Energon!"

Everyone turned to stare at Ratchet in shock. The effects of a Dark Energon blast on an Autobot is even worse than an Energon blast. But a Dark Energon blast on a human?

They couldn't even bring themselves to think about it.

* * *

><p>"Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity," Optimus announced as he walked through the GroundBridge portal in front of Megatron, "One shall stand."<p>

"And one shall fall," Megatron finished for his enemy, "YOU, OPTIMUS PRIME!"

With roars of determination, the two enemies ran towards one another. As soon as the fists were raised and they went to punch one another, the battle began.

It was time to finish this.

Once and for all.

* * *

><p>"If Dark Energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it. And fast. The only possible way I know. I need Energon!" Ratchet proclaimed as he grabbed an empty vial.<p>

"Wait. You said Energon was devastating to humans!" June protested.

"Under normal circumstances, quite. But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it head on," Ratchet clarified.

"If it works, the Dark Energon will be expelled from his body and he'll return to normal," Talida told June while stroking Raf's hair before turning to Ratchet, "But what if it doesn't work?"

Ratchet didn't know how to answer the question the young Prime just asked him. He remained silent. His silence gave Talida all of the answers that she needed. She sniffled and rested her head near Raf's while June and Jack ran comforting hands up and down her back.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Megatron punched each other in the face at the same time, knocking them both back several feet. They raced towards each other again blasters blazing. They both dodged each others shots. But Optimus was at the receiving end of the pounding from someone who has been his enemy for millennia. No reason why he couldn't retaliate with a move of his own.<p>

The roundhouse kick.

Immediately, Megatron went to retaliate the retaliation. He pointed his blaster at Optimus and prepared to fire. Optimus pointed his own blaster directly AT Megatron's blaster. Both fired at the same time. The force of the crossfire caused them both to fall backwards several feet. Both staggered to their feet. Optimus folded his smoking blaster into his arm and replaced it with his blade. Megatron didn't mimic Optimus' actions. Rather began shooting at him again. Optimus raised his blade to block every shot. The shots bounced off the blade. He repeated those actions as he came even closer to Megatron.

As they clanged swords, Megatron decided to taunt Optimus, "Your defeat here was foreseen by the Ancients. What was it they wrote? 'The weak shall perish'?"

"Do not believe everything you read," Optimus snarled. **(Everyone: Thanks for the life lesson!)**

* * *

><p>The situation was beyond desperate back at Autobot Outpost Omega One. Raf's pulse was far from stable as the Dark Energon inside of him slowly killed him. Bumblebee gave Ratchet his arm and he filled the syringe with his Energon. Normally, Bumblebee wouldn't just give his Energon away as easily as this. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. Raf needs him to do this. This could possibly be Raf's only chance of survival. So he agreed without hesitation.<p>

"I need him over here! NOW!" Ratchet requested as he began to set everything up.

Jack and Talida immediately wheeled the stretcher with Raf on it inside the medicine test chamber. Quickly, Talida kissed Raf on the forehead before she and Jack ran out of the chamber as the doors began to close. As Ratchet began to activate the machine, Jack, Talida and Miko stood by the glass. A blinding light began to fill the chamber as the Energon in the vial began to disappear.

Jack immediately closed his eyes and helped Miko and Talida shield their eyes from the light. June, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet did the same with each other. With a beeping from the controls, the light inside died down. As soon as the doors opened, Jack, Talida, Miko and June ran inside the chamber to examine Raf. Miko and Talida held onto Jack as June began to check over Raf. All they could do was pray.

Slowly, Raf began to groan and open his eyes, causing everyone to sigh in relief.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing!" June gasped after pressing her fingers to his pulse point on his wrist.

"Bee?" Raf gasped, earning bleeps in relief from his Autobot friend, "Mum!"

"Raf!" Talida sobbed in relief as they clung to each other crying tears of joy.

Eventually, Jack and Miko joined the hug crying themselves. They were family. Nothing was going to keep them apart. And everyone – even the Decepticons – know this.

"Optimus, we did it," Ratchet proclaimed.

* * *

><p>Optimus either didn't hear Ratchet's proclamation that Raf had survived or was too locked in his fight with Megatron to pay any attention to it and respond. Their swords continued to clang and punches continued to be thrown. Eventually, after pushing Megatron off of him, Optimus retracted his blade back into his arm and transformed into his vehicular mode, charging at Megatron at full speed. Dodging Megatron's shots, Optimus flew off of a rock.<p>

Megatron let out a yell in surprise as the front of the truck hit him square in the chest and sent him falling to the ground below. Optimus transformed mid-air and with a roar of determination, landed on top of Megatron. He ran the two tires on his leg on his face, affecting his vision. Megatron reached up and grabbed Optimus' face before throwing him to the ground several feet away from him. When Megatron stood up, he was temporarily blinded by the tire marks on his optics. Optimus used Megatron's current predicament to his advantage.

He began to pound the leader of the Decepticons into the scrap he is. Fuelling each hit and swing was the anger Optimus felt towards Megatron for all he had done. For what he had done to his beloved home planet. For killing his parents. For bringing harm to his family. For his crimes against Cybertronians and humanity.

Desire also fuelled every single punch. A desire to finally finish this perpetual conflict. A desire for a revitalized Cybertron. A desire to live with his family in peace. A desire for a world without fighting and inequality.

There was no diplomatic solution to this millennia-long war between them. Now…the only way to stop the war is if one leader fell in defeat.

Surrendering. Or dying.

One punch caused Megatron to stumble backwards for a few feet. He didn't fall. But he was given the opportunity to clean the tire trends off of his purple optics. So he could see Optimus running forward and delivering the final punch. That punch sent him hurtling backwards. He landed on his back and skidded across the ground for several feet.

He groaned and struggled to lift his head above the rocky volcanic ground below. When he did, he saw Optimus standing over him with his blade unfolded. Lightning flashed around him. Bright purple lightning from dark purple clouds. Those two elements alone made the moment even darker than it already is.

"My destiny!" Megatron gasped as Optimus used his foot to pin him to the ground, "This isn't how it's supposed to end!"

"On the contrary, Megatron. I could not have allowed this to end otherwise," Optimus corrected.

Slowly, he raised his blade high into the air as lightning flashed around him. Megatron looked up at his enemy with fear filling his purple optics. Yes. Fear. The leader of the Decepticons is actually scared of how all of this would end. Optimus Prime stood over him with his blade raised high ready to slaughter him. Just like he had slaughtered so many over the time this perpetual conflict ran for.

As the mouth of the volcano erupted in purple and orange fire and lightning flashed, Optimus brought his blade down.

_BANG!_

When Optimus opened his eyes, he expected to find Megatron on the ground dead underneath his feet. He expected the war to be over. He expected peace.

He wasn't expecting this.

The fear that was in Megatron's purple optics before had completely vaporized. Instead, they were replaced by a renewed desire for nothing but bloodshed. Total world domination. And power. Slowly, he regained his once-lost strength. He had grabbed Optimus' blade before the tip could even scrap his helm.

The two just stood there. Frozen. As if they were unsure of what to do next.

* * *

><p>"Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron ALONE?" Arcee exclaimed in disbelief, clearly worried about the safety of her husband.<p>

"You did WHAT?" Talida screeched as she broke from the group hug she was having with Jack, Miko and Raf.

"I didn't have a choice!" Bulkhead defended.

"It could be a trap! We need to get a fix on his location!" Ratchet declared as he went to his computers.

* * *

><p>With a roar of determination, Megatron arose from the ground still holding onto Optimus' blade. Optimus was shocked at Megatron's newfound strength. Obviously, he wasn't expecting Megatron to turn the tide in this encounter.<p>

"How was it that you put it, Optimus? 'I couldn't have allowed this to end otherwise'?" Megatron used Optimus' own words against him as he snapped Optimus' blade.

As more lighting flashed, more thunder cracked and more fire burned around them, Megatron gained strength that he had never possessed before. And Optimus slowly grew weaker. Caused by both the elements around them and the blows he receives from Megatron, whose eyes and veins visible now glowed purple.

Optimus let out a long scream as an upper cut delivered by Megatron sent him flying through the air. He groaned as he roughly landed on the ground on his back. He saw the purple fire coming out of the volcano. He saw the purple mist. He saw the eclipse in the sky. That was when he realized. The time of the prophecy has come. The 47 spheres have aligned.

Megatron slowly walked towards his weakened enemy, lighting flashing around him. Optimus groaned and mustered the strength to remove the shrapnel of his blade that had lodged itself into his shoulder. He went to sit up. But Megatron placed his foot on his chassis. Optimus was pinned. He appeared to be defeated. Megatron had emerged from the battle victorious. Or so it seemed…

* * *

><p>"I'm locked onto Optimus' signal," Ratchet reported before finding another reading, "Wait. How is this possible?"<p>

"What? What is it?" Arcee asked anxiously.

Talida let out a scream in pain and knelt to the ground near Raf's stretcher. Immediately, Jack, June and Miko surrounded her in worry. However, they had to stand back. Talida's eyes were glowing the same electric blue they did at the military lab. When Talida lost it at Megatron because of what he did to Raf. Slowly, she rose from the ground, her body glowing the same electric blue. Ratchet was surprised when Talida turned towards him.

"We need to get Dad out of there. NOW!" Talida exclaimed, her voice echoing around the room.

* * *

><p>Megatron cackled as he saw the volcano explode purple fire before finally saying, "Well, well… It seems the Blood of Unicron I've been seeking is NOT out there. But rather right here!"<p>

"Dark Energon? Erupting from the Earth?" Optimus repeated in disbelief.

Optimus stared up at Megatron with wide regal blue optics. He didn't know how to explain it. How could Dark Energon be erupting from the Earth? It just isn't possible.

Megatron unfolded the blade in his arm and raised his arm high as lighting flashed around them. This was it. This was the time the prophecy would come about.

This was the time that the fate of the world would change completely.

_**To be continued…**_

"_I'm swimming in the smoke.  
><em>_Of bridges I have burned.  
><em>_So don't apologize.  
><em>_I'm losing what I don't deserve…_

_The blame is mine alone.  
><em>_For bridges I have burned.  
><em>_So don't apologize.  
><em>_I'm losing what I don't deserve…_

_What I don't deserve…  
><em>_What I don't deserve…  
><em>_What I don't deserve…_

_I used the deadwood to make the fire rise…  
><em>_The blood of innocence burning in the skies…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *hiding somewhere panting* Phew! I've managed to hide from Megatron. Let me give you some advice. NEVER say that he smells like Unicron's armpit. By the way, I got that from the Transformers Prime comic. It was so funny!<strong>

**Megatron: I've got you now!  
><strong>

**Me: Hey! Can you cut me some slack? I TURN FIFTEEN TOMORROW!**

**Megatron: Wow. 15. Happy birthday then. Here's my present for you. *unfolds blasters***

**Me: Oh scrap. HE'S HIDDEN ALL MY PLASMA CANNONS! *runs away***

**Megatron: And you… *points blaster at you* Make sure you leave a review. Otherwise, you shall never see how the fate of the world will be changed… *chases after me***

**Me: Let me say bye first?**

**Megatron: Go on. Say your last words.**

**Me: First of all…**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Second of all…**

**BYE!**

**Third of all…**

**SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

***the game of Cat and Mouse resumes***


	28. One Shall Rise Part 1

**YES! For once, I don't have Megatron OR Unicron up my butt for this.**

**Oh! Check Out this Chapter List…**

**1. One Shall Rise Part 2  
><strong>**2. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**Do you see what I see? YA HOO! JUST TWO TO GO, BABY! JUST TWO TO GO!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**4elementsfan4621: **_**Happy Birthday **_

_**This is getting good you're finally got to the Finale. That Finale was sooooo amazing it blew my mind XD And only a couple of weeks til the Season Permire :D**_

_**Did you see what the 1**__**st**__** episode of Season 2 is titled? Its on the transformers wikia site.**_

_**Anyway, exams are done praise the LORD!**_

_**Also I saw your reviews and you got flamed by a shipper yaoi fangirl/fanboy ugh! *shudders* I got nothing wrong with them it's just that I hate yaoi/yuri whoever made it really had no idea whatsoever what they were doing.**_

_**I've never been shipped flamed but a good friend of mine has. And someone on Deviantart has been too but its somewhat different.**_

_**Just don't listen to people who flame you! Just shake it off and move on!**_

_**Anyway let me finish my review because I'm somewhat ranting now…**_

_**Ok everything looks good except for the killer cliffhanger you gave us! Oh who am I kidding I already know what's going to happen anyway. Besides, the finale's cliffy was 30 times worst.**_

_**Update soon :D**_

**Thanks for the review…and the birthday wishes! Go ahead, dude! Rant away! I actually had no idea I was getting flamed. I'm not really big on yaoi/yuri either. And no. I'm NOT homophobic. I embrace homosexuality. I'm a big believer in gay couples getting the same rights as straight couples. Like being able to be legally married and adopt a baby and stuff like that. Well…part of it is also because I don't believe in inequality. But still. Again. Thanks for the review! And the info! WIKIA, HERE I COME! …SCRAP! STUPID WIKIA! IT WON'T SHOW ME! *gasps* SPILL!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**I'LL SAVE YOU ICE! *shoots Megatron* Well, he's only down for a little while. Anyways, I'm curious what your idea is but, I'll find out soon! Screams Megatron: RACHELLE PRIME!**_

_**Me: Uh-Oh, RUN! Wait! Can say bye at least?**_

_**Megatron: Hurry up!**_

_**Me: 1. Update soon!**_

_**2. Im hungry**_

_**3. BUE MEGATURD!**_

_**Megatron: IM NOT A MEGATURD!**_

_***Chases Me***_

**Thanks for the review man! I'll save you! …when I find my cannons.**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Oh! I almost forgot! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Here! *gives birthday cake* and, *gives presents* Anything you want is inside! Update soon!**_

**Thanks, Rachelle! Oh! Guess what? You're the 125****th**** reviewer! WHOO! Congratulations! Feel free to pick a prize. Any prize you want!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Amazing! I'm so excited for the next chapter! Also here is a super sonic plasma canon. One shot kills any decepticon guaranteed! And yes I got it from Ironhide before he died in Dark pf the moon . . .:)**_

**Haha! Thanks, mate! I'll need that super sonic plasma cannon. Megatron hid all of mine during our game of Cat and Mouse and I'm still trying to find them all. HANG ON, RACHELLE! I'M COMING! *shoots Megatron* Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Good job with chapter 27 and can't wait for. Chapter 28**_

**Thanks, Mystic!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Uh-oh. Not good. I know something bad is about to happen. Hope you update it soon.**_

**Thanks, Sailor. Besides, its me. You never know what to expect with me. Even I don't know what to expect with me. How sad is that?**

**xxXNinjaKnifesXxx: **_**Ah Angel jus got back from runin away from Megatron. This be fun-! MEGSY! NOW YOU CHASING ICEGIRL! Oh HELL NO! BWT happy birthday Icegirl *hands b-day cake* update soon **_

**Thank you, Kris. For the review, the cake and for saving my butt. Love you!**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Ok I got my prank list. I did Megys. Which almost got me killed. Next is Optimus. Oh this be fun BWT poor Raf I feel bad fo him. Here sum KFC *gives food to Ice* update soon! **_

**Sweet! Yum! Here's some nachos for lunch! (My mum's cooking.) And for dinner, maybe I'll squeeze in some bolognaise lasagna. Thanks for the review!**

**OK. First chapter as a 15-year-old and a tenth grader. Big moment for me.**

**Alright, everyone! Here we go! Part 2 of the finale is underway, people! WHOO!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and the Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**What I've Done**_** belongs to Linkin Park and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>In this farewell,<br>__There's no blood.  
><em>_There's no alibi.  
><em>'_Cause I've drawn regret,  
><em>_From the truth,  
><em>_Of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come.  
><em>_And wash away…_

_What I've done!  
><em>_I'll face myself!  
><em>_To cross out what I've become!  
><em>_Erase myself!  
><em>_And let go of what I've done…_"

_**Previously on Transformers: Prime…**_

"_The planetary alignment, to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us," Optimus declared._

"_When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," Talida recited._

_Megatron shot fatal Dark Energon blasts at Bumblebee, who skidded to a stop in the middle of the desert highway. In the backseat, Raf's limp hand slumped against the backpack which had fallen to the floor of the backseat._

"_NO!" Talida screamed as she fired electric blue rays at Megatron._

"_The flaming mountain from my visions!" Megatron gasped as he flew over a volcano, "The place from which I am to harvest Dark Energon!"_

"_I need him over here! NOW!" Ratchet cried as Jack and Talida wheeled Raf into the chamber._

"_Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and humanity," Optimus declared._

"_Pulse rate is stabilizing," June reported happily as Raf opened his eyes._

"_It seems the Blood of Unicron I've been seeking is NOT out there. But rather right here!" Megatron declared as he raised his blade high._

"_We need to get Dad out of there! NOW!" Talida exclaimed._

"Why is Dark Energon erupting from beneath the Earth?" Optimus asked himself, his optics widening as if to say 'Whoa! Where did you come from?' as Megatron began to speak.

"A question, Optimus, that you shall take to your grave," Megatron proclaimed as he went to lower his blade.

"Not if I can help it!"

Megatron was agape once again as an electric blue beam hit him square in the chest, knocking him off of Optimus. A GroundBridge portal had opened before him. The first to come out was the beam that was fired at the Decepticon leader. Following the beam was Talida, who was completely glowing electric blue.

"Stay away from MY DAD!" Talida growled as she fired at Megatron again.

"Talida?" Optimus gasped quietly.

Bulkhead followed Talida out of the portal moments later, surprising Optimus. Deciding to give Talida a helping hand, Bulkhead tackled Megatron to the ground and made it easy for the teenage Prime to fire her electric blue shots at him. Arcee jumped out of the portal next. She stood in front of her husband. Ready to fight to protect him. But when she saw the purple smoke and flames erupting from the volcano, she had a hard time believing what she was seeing before her.

"Quickly! We must pull him through!" Ratchet cried as he jumped out of the portal and raced to Optimus' side, "Talida! Bulkhead! Come on!"

"No! Not yet!" Talida objected as she fired at Megatron again…only to be shot by Megatron.

"TALLY!" Bulkhead screamed as he jumped up and caught the younger Prime before she could fly through the air.

"I don't feel so good," Talida groaned as the flames slowly died down.

"BULKHEAD! TALIDA! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Arcee called out.

Immediately, Talida activated her hover board and jumped onto it from Bulkhead's hand. Nobody would be able to measure the speed Talida's hover board travelled as she flew to catch up with Arcee and Ratchet as they pulled Optimus through the portal. Bulkhead transformed and drove at high speeds to catch out. With a blade covered in purple flames, Megatron ran after them. There was only inches between Megatron and Bulkhead as Bulkhead reached the portal. Bulkhead transformed one again and jumped through the portal. With a roar of determination, Megatron swung his blade at the portal…only to have it close in front of him.

With a growl of frustration, Megatron removed the blade from the ground and retracted it back into his arm. He glanced at his clawed fingers and saw purple liquid covering them. It was Dark Energon. Megatron had hit the mother lode.

"This is merely the beginning! I now possess enough Dark Energon to reanimate Unicron himself! YES!" Megatron cheered.

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Put to rest,  
><em>_What you thought of me.  
><em>_While I clean this slate,  
><em>_With the hands of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come.  
><em>_And wash away…_

_What I've done!  
><em>_I'll face myself!  
><em>_To cross out what I've become!  
><em>_Erase myself!  
><em>_And let go of what I've done…_"

Bumblebee typed in the necessary commands into the computer and lowered the handles that activated the GroundBridge. When he did, Bulkhead and Ratchet came through supporting a severely weakened Optimus towards a berth next to Raf's stretcher. Arcee and Talida followed behind them just before the portal closed. Talida was clearly exhausted as her power surge fully died down.

"Easy, Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon," Ratchet observed.

"I am not the only one," Optimus reminded him as he pointed to Raf who was once again being checked over by June and sitting down on the berth.

"Hey. Honey, you're gonna be OK," Arcee promised as she kissed his forehead and she and Optimus held each other close, "I promise."

"Hey," Raf repeated weakly.

"He's lucky to be alive," June scrawled at Optimus.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack guessed as he and Miko walked down the stairs.

"Oh yeah!" Talida nodded.

"A whole volcano full," Arcee piped in.

"But the question is: how?" Bulkhead remarked.

"No. The question is: what? As in: what in the world is the Blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?" Ratchet corrected.

"The 'Cons killed a unicorn?" Miko misunderstood, confusing all of the Autobots, "White horse with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly?"

"I had a plush unicorn toy once!" Talida recalled before grumbling, "Until Bulkhead decided to use it for target practice."

"Hey! I got that for her seventh birthday!" Jack exclaimed at Bulkhead.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! I even got her a new one!" Bulkhead defended.

"Unicron. An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call Dark Energon. As legend would have it," Ratchet corrected.

"So you're saying that this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" June surmised.

"Boogeyman?" Ratchet repeated in confusion.

"Make believe big guy who hides in your closet," Miko clarified.

"Jack and Talida used to be afraid of those," June recalled with a laugh, "When they were little, they used to hide under the sheets on Jack's bed because they were afraid that there was a monster in the closet."

"MUM!" Jack and Talida exclaimed, their cheeks turning red from embarrassment as Arcee giggled at their expense.

"No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. Was…that is… While I do believe he once existed, I just don't describe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which harmed Raf," Ratchet stammered.

"I've heard enough. Jack, Talida, please. Help me get Raf into the car," June requested before wheeling Raf away, earning protests from Bumblebee.

"Mum, I thought he was doing better," Jack protested.

"Raf needs to be examined by real doctors. And Raf's family needs to know what happened," June retorted before adding, "His REAL family!"

"Mum, Raf's family can't protect him from Dark Energon and Decepticon forces. Not like we can!" Talida objected.

"June," Optimus started as Arcee helped him stand up, "It deeply grieves me that I failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm to our human friends, our daughter or any other human ever again."

"Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world. Including Talida, even though she's just like you in almost every aspect. They should be worrying about grades! Prom dates! Pimples! Not their own survival!" June cried.

"Mum, Dark Energon is pouring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival. Not just ours," Jack reminded her.

"You're coming with me. All four of you!" June declared, "And they will NOT be coming back."

"I understand," Optimus sighed.

"Geez, dad! I love you too," Talida remarked sarcastically.

"Sweetspark, if the current danger wasn't looming around us, I would fight until my last breath to keep you here at the base with us. Everyone here would. But you will be safer with your mother," Optimus sighed.

"That's it? After all we've been through together? See ya? What about our freedom to choose?" Miko cried.

"Yeah! It IS in the constitution of the United States of America that we have freedom of speech which gives us the freedom to choose," Talida agreed.

"That may fly on their planet. But not here on Earth!" June cut in as she helped Raf inside of her car, "Get in!"

"Do you really expect me to get into a non-transforming vehicle?" Miko scoffed.

"Miko, I'm serious," June warned.

"Look. I respect you and you're the mother of the man I'm in love with and everything. But you can't boss me around. You're not my mother," Miko retorted.

"Miko," Bulkhead started nervously.

"Neither are you!" Miko snapped, surprising Bulkhead, "I'm staying here."

"Miko, that may be true. And…thank you for at least respecting me. But Jack, Talida, I am yours. Let's go," June said.

"No," Talida objected, surprising everyone, "I'm staying here with my family. And nothing you can ever say to me will make me change your mind. This isn't just their war. This is my war too. Always has been! And always will be until the war ends. Look. You're my mum and I love you. But they're my family too. And I can't just abandon them. I'm sorry, mum. But I'm staying here."

"Fine. Jack, let's go," June said.

"She is your mum," Arcee sighed sadly as she stepped forward.

Jack glanced at Arcee. Instantly, his mind was made up. He walked forward and grabbed Miko's and Talida's hands, clearly showing his mother that he was staying.

"I can't abandon the woman I'm in love with and my baby sister," Jack proclaimed, "I'm staying. I'm sorry."

June didn't say anything. She was too angry too. Both her children defied her. They wanted to stay and risk their lives for a war that doesn't concern them. Then, she decided to deal with the fact that they just spoke for themselves later. Right now, she had to get Raf to the emergency room and give him medical help. She turned sharply on her heal and stormed towards her car and Raf inside. However, before she could close Raf's door, he jumped down and ran away. Towards Talida. Immediately, she knelt down and held him as he hugged her tight.

"I love you, mum!" Raf sobbed.

"I love you too, son," Talida whispered as she kissed his head, "I'll find you when its safe. I promise."

Before Raf could do anything, June came along and dragged him to her car. As soon as Raf was secured in the back seat, June climbed in behind the steering wheel. Miko walked between Jack and Talida and wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders, offering them a comforting hug. An offer both siblings accepted. Jack kissed the junction of Miko's neck and shoulder and laced fingers with Talida in front of Miko. Miko added a hand to the pile and then the tree added their remaining hands to the pile.

"Ratchet, activate the GroundBridge," Optimus instructed.

"No thank you!" June objected before racing away.

Raf peered out the back window, staring at Bumblebee until he disappeared from sight. Then he dug out a photo of all of them together taken when they used the remaining Synthetic Energon to ignite fireworks last week. He clutched the photo to his chest and cried, saddened that he will never see his family again.

"_Prime! Do you copy?_"

"I hear you, Agent Fowler," Optimus answered as he walked forward.

"_Been watching the news? Mother Nature's got a twitch in her bridges._"

"We know about the volcano," Optimus said.

"_And the quakes? Seven major tremblers of the same magnitude at the exact same time as the volcanic eruption. All over the globe. On different tectonic plates. In theory, unrelated. If they hadn't happened…_"

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished for Fowler.

"That's impossible!" Talida protested as she, Jack and Miko raced up the stairs.

"Check it out! More good news," Miko remarked as she turned up the volume of the television.

"_**Freak storms unlike any of the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder: why now? And what next?**_"

"_Don't tell me your 'Cons have built a weather machine!_"

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely. As Talida put it moments ago, that's impossible!" Ratchet objected.

"I do not believe the appearance of Dark Energon at this point in time to be coincidental," Optimus rumbled.

"Oh no. He's gonna go all Wise Prime on us. And with everything that's going on, I'm pretty sure of this…WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Miko screamed, earning a slap across the face from Talida, "OW!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Talida snapped.

"DON'T SLAP MY GIRL!" Jack yelled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Arcee exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"…Are you pregnant?" Bulkhead asked, which earned him a murderous glare from Arcee, "What? No slap? Normally, when I ask you that, you slap the scrap out of me. …OK. I'll shut up now."

"I would," Arcee, Talida, Jack and Miko nodded.

* * *

><p>June continued to drive along the desert highway with Raf in the backseat. She's staying true to her promise of taking Raf to the emergency room and that he will never come back to Autobot Outpost Omega One. Which means he may never see Bumblebee again. The thought alone made him want to cry once again. So did looking at a photo of him and Talida at the park on a motherson outing since his mother was too busy working.

So he decided to occupy himself. Whenever lighting struck, he counted,

"One one hundred. Two one hundred."

June decided she needed to talk to Raf. He hadn't spoken a word since they left. He spent most of the trip looking at old photos and crying over what he had lost. So she decided a conversation is what they would need to lighten the mood a bit. Considering they also don't have the radio playing in the car. So they're oblivious to what is actually going on.

"You OK back there, Raf?" June asked as she adjusted the rear view mirror to see him better.

"I saw lighting. I'm counting until the thunder-," Raf's explanation was cut off by a clap of thunder, causing them to physically wince.

"Looks like a storm," June laughed nervously, "My garden will love it." **(Everyone: 3…2…1…)**

June gasped when lighting struck the road just mere inches away from her car. Immediately, she began to lose control of the car and began to swerve around the road. She tried to regain control of the car. But the lightning hitting the road made the task virtually impossible. Eventually, the car did a complete 360-degree spin and crashed into a power pole situated next to the road. Both driver and passenger alike were panting. Clearly shaken up from their close encounter with death.

"Raf, are you OK?" June asked nervously, earning a hum from the 12-year-old in the backseat, "What's that?"

They heard the sounds of wailing wind. They saw leaves drifting past them. Then, they looked ahead and saw the cause of the strong winds and wailing sounds.

A tornado!

June thought that this was strange and an impossible occurrence. Jasper, Nevada has never experienced a tornado…well, according to recent history, at least.

"No!" June exclaimed as she tried to drive away, "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

But the force of the tornado was too strong. Rather than allowing the car to drive away, it pulled it forward every time it reversed even a millimeter. They were stuck. And everything June tried to get away would only wind up being in vein. The tornado began to shift around the general area, edging closer to June and Raf. When June finally began to reverse away form the power line, the tornado began to lift them up. Immediately, June's main concern was Raf's safety. Occasionally, she sent nervous glances towards the pre-teen in the backseat. Raf was scared as well.

Thankfully for them, their savior was just pulling up onto the scene. And their savior…

Is Bumblebee.

He transformed into his bipedal mode and raced forward towards the white car. Just when the tornado began to pull them in, Bumblebee jumped up and grabbed the hood. Bumblebee felt his feet begin to slide as he nearly lost his balance. The tornado was beginning to pull him in as well. He needed to find solid support. Fast. He saw a power pole nearby. Perfect! He began to walk towards it, fighting the strength of the tornado pulling him in. He barely hung onto it. The pole was beginning to creak underneath the wind and his strength. He turned to June and Raf inside and began to bleep his instructions to them.

"He wants us to climb into his hand," Raf translated for June.

Bumblebee could only hope that they understood and climbed onto his hand. Fast. Because he didn't know how much longer he can resist the tornado's strength. He saw Raf beginning to climb out of the back-left window of the car. He looked down and saw the power pole creating an even larger hole in the ground until it flew out completely.

Bumblebee immediately reached out for the car with his now free hand. Raf and June were now sitting on the hood slowly edging towards Bumblebee's hands. Raf decided to take a chance and jumped onto Bumblebee's hands. June went to do the same. However, the rest of the car ripped away from the hood lid. Bumblebee and Raf gaped at the sight of the car flying towards the tornado. However, they all sighed in relief when they saw June haul herself up.

There was no time to waste. Not with the time of the prophecy looming over them all. So as soon as Raf and June were secured inside, Bumblebee drove back towards the base at high speeds.

"Thank you," June panted in relief, earning some bleeps from Bumblebee.

"He says your welcome," Raf translated with a nod.

* * *

><p>The volcano was surrounded by numerous crystals of Dark Energon. Decepticon miners were on the scene within seconds. Drilling and collecting the Dark Energon that Megatron desperately sought for almost four years to the day. The Decepticon lord himself was even more possessed by the substance than before. As the 47 spheres remained aligned, everything changed. For Autobots and Decepticons alike.<p>

"Rivers of your very life blood! Rising from the depths to become one with me!" Megatron rasped happily before exclaiming in pain.

He was having another vision. This one was more vivid than the previous vision he had of the 'flaming mountain' that was sprouting Dark Energon from beneath. The explosions from the volcano were stronger than before. Purple cracks broke through the ground, spreading across the entire planet. And finally…it happened.

The Earth was destroyed.

* * *

><p>Everyone inside Autobot Outpost Omega One watched as Bumblebee returned. They had heard that there was trouble involving Raf, June and the tornado. Bumblebee was immediately dispatched to help their friends escape death. Talida and Jack smiled and ran down the stairs as Bumblebee slowed to a stop. Bumblebee opened the doors and June and Raf stepped out of the muscle car. Immediately, Raf ran towards Talida, who scooped him up and hugged him tight. Still off the ground in Talida's arms, Raf turned to the others.<p>

"We're back," Raf said awkwardly.

"And we are glad," Ratchet sighed in relief.

"Are you alright, mum?" Talida asked in worry as she and Jack stepped forward, Raf still in Talida's arms.

"I will be. Kids," June started.

"Mum, we're…," Jack trailed off.

"I know," June nodded as she hugged them both, "But both of you are grounded until your 30."

"HEY!" Jack and Talida protested.

"25," June relented.

"18," Arcee compromised.

"Fine with me," June shrugged.

"_**World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency.**_"

"Global?" June repeated in disbelief.

"_**And scientists believe the phenomena is somehow related to the current planetary alignment.**_"

"What have you learned, Prime? And you better not blow smoke up my-!" Fowler began ranting before noticing the new presence in the room, "Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

"Special Agent Fowler," June greeted, "I heard about the divorce. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Nina didn't like the fact that I was away all the time. I didn't like the fact that Nina, Laura and Kora were in danger all the time. It was amicable. That actually helped the process of the divorce move along quicker. We even settled on joint custody with the girls," Fowler nodded.

"That's good," June nodded happily.

"Kids in the room!" Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf coughed discretely.

"We have learned this. As with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust. From the very center of the Earth's core, in fact," Ratchet began explaining.

"Quakes don't start there!" Fowler protested before turning to June, "Do they?"

"Tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern. Almost like…," Ratchet trailed off as he studied the wavelengths of the tremors, the realization slowly coming to him, "By the AllSpark! If I convert these data points to audio files…"

"What? What is it?" Fowler demanded.

"Listen," Ratchet whispered.

When Ratchet began playing the audio file, everyone immediately began to listen. They heard the consistent drumming playing through the speakers. Felt the vibrations, as well. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Arcee stood by Optimus as the realization hit everyone in the room. Raf hugged Talida's legs, who absentmindedly stroked his hair, her body stiff from the shock running through her. Immediately, Jack grabbed Miko and pulled her closer to him. He knew this meant danger. And he wanted to protect everyone he loves with every fiber of his being.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Nemesis, Soundwave was playing the same audio file to Megatron and Malita. Malita knew that the sound was bothering her father. So she decided to do something.<p>

"Stop, Soundwave!" Malita requested.

"Turn it off! I can still hear the pounding in my brain!" Megatron moaned.

* * *

><p>"A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack gasped in disbelief.<p>

"That can't be! It's not possible!" Talida whispered.

"Talida's right. A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the Earth to pump!" June protested, "Except…"

"The Blood of Unicron!" Raf realized.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

"I have awakened…"

* * *

><p>"OK. Hold on. You mean something's living down there? INSIDE our planet?" Miko surmised in disbelief.<p>

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your scientists suggested. But of Dark Energon," Optimus declared.

"And if we're hearing his spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness the prophecy foretold," Ratchet piped in.

"So how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

"That, I'm afraid, was not foretold," Optimus rumbled sadly.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" June wanted to know.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus sighed.

"I think it's time for a history lesson," Talida remarked as she, Raf, Miko and Jack joined June and Fowler by the railing, "Because we can't stop something we don't know about."

"She has a point," Jack agreed.

Optimus sighed before beginning to tell the story, "In the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation. The other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of powers shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen – the original Primes that proceeded me – was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our plane, creating life through the Well of AllSparks for existing Cybertronians to bare. Among them was the first ever techno-organic in history. A pure, kind-hearted, beautiful Princess named Rayna who is one of the main direct representations of Primus and ruled Cybertron on his behalf. Unicron was never to be heard from again...until now." **(AN: About Princess Rayna, all shall be explained later. Yes. I know she's not in an original story. But I think a certain Autobot needs a love interest! Who do you think I'm talking about? Bulkhead or Ratchet?)**

"Maybe we can find the home of this uber 'Con, dig our way down there and fill it with explosives," Fowler suggested.

"Whoa whoa whoa! And risk blowing up the whole planet along with him?" Talida protested.

"Talida is right. I do not believe that the Earth became Unicron's home. But rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan," Optimus started.

"Forming your Earth itself," Ratchet finished.

"And he's only awakening now because of the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment," Arcee realized.

"OK. Well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billionaire map?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Does he stretch and – KA-POW! – Earth poofs to dust?" Miko guessed.

Optimus didn't answer her question. In fact, no Autobot did. Even Talida, who normally possessed the answers that her Autobot family didn't find.

"You don't know, do you?" June realized.

"My guess is Unicron has consented physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to make sure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it," Optimus declared.

* * *

><p>"Lord Megatron, our cargo hold is nearly filled with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat. The troops are growing weak from its effects," Airachnid reported.<p>

"And yet I grow stronger," Megatron murmured before turning to Airachnid and Malita, "Airachnid, Malita, the two of you are in command until I return."

"Your return from where, father?" Malita asked curiously.

"From my audience with Unicron," Megatron answered as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Megatron found himself flying back towards the volcano where he collected the Dark Energon sprouting from the Earth and he nearly defeated Optimus Prime. True to his word, he intends to have an audience with Unicron the Destroyer. And the only way to do that is to stand before the mouth of the volcano. Megatron transformed and stood at the edge of the volcano's erupting mouth.<p>

"I feel your presence. Share your very spark. I call on you as my lord and master, Oh Mighty Unicron!" Megatron spoke.

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped all around the Decepticon master. Thick, dark purple smoke began to rise from the deep recesses of the volcano. Before long, Megatron could see glowing purple eyes.

And the face of Unicron appeared before him.

"Who would speak to me?"

"Your servant most humble," Megatron answered as he knelt before him, "Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons. And your very herald. The one who wielded the Dark Energon which binds us. To awaken you once again. The prophecy has been fulfilled! It is only the beginning of what we shall accomplish. Together! For you shall rule this planet and those who walk upon it through me!"

"Prideful fool! How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life force! I rise because I deemed it my time!"

"Master! I did not mean to overstep," Megatron began to apologize.

"Silence, worm! I have no need of your lowly assistance."

_So THIS is how Starscream must have felt when I was treating him this way..._ Megatron thought to himself as he fell onto his knees, "Please, my lord. I exist only to serve you."

"What is this I sense? The taint of Primus and the Cybertronian Princess Rayna? Here?"

"That is Optimus, the last of the Primes. And Talida, daughter of Optimus Prime and Princess Rayna's incarnation. Our sworn enemies," Megatron clarified as he stood on his feet.

"You swear loyalty to me. Yet you allow a Disciple of Primus and an Incarnation of Rayna to live!"

"I will destroy them for you! And my daughter, Malita – the incarnation of your Princess Nadia – will help me do so. Their screams will be heard!" Megatron declared.

"I grow weary of your prattle. Surely, if you and your daughter had the power to destroy this Prime and Incarnation of Rayna, you would have done so already. I will deal with them myself."

With those words said, Unicron disappeared and the smoke floated back inside the volcano. Megatron stood over the volcano angry. He was disrespected. Grossly disrespected.

Oh, he will show him!

* * *

><p>Optimus and Talida found themselves walking within a gorge. They were going to do whatever it takes to find out how to get to Unicron and how to defeat him. The fate of the planet and the entire human race depended on their success. And to start things off, Optimus and Talida searched the multiple epicenters of the seven earthquakes that occurred at different points of the globe at the same time. They knew that it would do very little to help them locate and defeat Unicron. But they had to start somewhere.<p>

"Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. _Its terrain is rich in aura._"

"So what does that tell us?" Fowler voiced the question on everybody's mind.

"It follows that the natural meddles in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron. His limbs, if you will," Ratchet answered.

"So he did have his morning stretch. Which is why these quakes happened," June grumbled.

"Optimus, Talida, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity," Ratchet warned.

"Chill out, Ratchet. We'll do something Dad and I always do…most of the time. Proceed with caution," Talida promised.

"Do you know me, followers of Primus?"

Optimus and Talida did the quickest 180-degree turn anyone would see in their lives. For their reactions, the word surprise would be a ridiculous understatement. They were more than surprised when they heard the rocks crumbling and the voice. When they turned, they saw glowing purple eyes. And a face imprinted in the rock.

The face of Primus.

"Unicron. The Chaos Bringer," Optimus identified.

"Good…"

With that one small word said, his face disappeared and rocks crumbled around them. Emerging from the chasm in the wall created was the rock body of a titan. A direct representation of Unicron. Much like the Thirteen and Princess Rayna were direct representations of Primus. Optimus and Talida moved backwards slightly. From surprise and the rumbling Earth rather than absolute fear. Immediately, they knew that they couldn't show what they fear to Unicron.

He fed on their fears.

"Now know me as Unicron. YOUR DESTROYER!"

"Don't count on it," Talida sieved as her body and eyes turned electric blue.

Optimus' blades unfolded from his arms in time to block Unicron's attacks. Whenever Unicron moved forward, Optimus and Talida moved backwards. Strategically perfect to avoid any attack Unicron served upon them…

Most of the time.

"We humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron," Optimus started.

"And what would a Prime and incarnation of Princess Rayna be so compelled to say to me?"

The flames on Talida's body began to wisp around her with every step she made. The light of the flames signifying her bravery with every chance she took for this. The flames themselves represent the power buried deep inside of the young Prime.

"My father and I make this appeal not for ourselves. But for this planet, which you constitute. And the beings who inhabit this world. The entire human race depends on YOU, Lord Unicron. For life. Sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness," Talida brought the debate to the table.

"So this human kind of you and this Disciple of Primus speak, Incarnation of Rayna. You consider them my progeny?"

"Indeed," Optimus nodded, hoping for a positive outcome.

"PARASITES! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand. Once I am finished with you."

The spike-covered rock swords that made up the rest of Unicron's arms disappeared. Instead, hands that were Cybertronian like replaced them. With palms and fingertips glowing a striking purple.

Optimus and Talida gasped as electricity knocked them back. Only…it wasn't electricity. While lightning shot out of Unicron's hands and attacked his enemies, the lightning wasn't like the ordinary lightning the world sees during every storm. Made up of the static electricity caused by the friction of water and ice particles colliding with one another.

But rather, made up of Dark Energon.

Optimus and Talida landed on the ground on their backs and rolled onto their fronts awkwardly. Immediately, Optimus placed a hand on his daughter. Checking whether or not she was harmed. To his relief, she wasn't harmed. Immediately, she smiled at him and began her struggle to reach her feet. As they fought against an invisible force to rise to their feet, Unicron approached them.

"The line of Primes has grown weak during my absence. Same with this pathetic excuse of an incarnation of a Cybertronian Princess. Weak. Just like Rayna was. And thus, both of you shall fall."

"Not even YOU – the almighty Unicron – can predict that outcome. But I can tell you this. It WON'T happen today," Talida declared as she and Optimus stood.

Together, the two shot their blasts at Unicron's rocky representative. Optimus from his plasma cannons currently unfolded from his arms. And Talida shooting electric blue beams from her hands she has been using of late. Slowly, Unicron's representative crumbled underneath the force and power of their blasts. Eventually, one combined shot brought him down completely.

Bravely, Optimus and Talida stepped forward. They had defeated a representative of Unicron himself. But deep down, they knew that this wasn't over. It would take more than simply defeating one of his representatives for all of this to be over. They had to do so much more to finally finish this…

But first, they had to survive the obstacles that would be thrown at them.

And among the obstacles they had to face were even MORE rocky representatives. Optimus and Talida stood back-to-back as Unicron created more representations of himself from the rock piles and cliff faces that surrounded them. Both of them stood ready to fight.

"Yes, Disciple of Primus and Incarnation of Princess Rayna. On this very day. For Unicron may be one. But WE ARE UNICRON!"

_**To be continued…**_

"_For what I've done!  
><em>_I start again!  
><em>_And whatever pain may come!  
><em>_Today, this ends!  
><em>_I'm forgiving what I've done…_

_I'll face myself!  
><em>_To cross out what I've become!  
><em>_Erase myself!  
><em>_And let go of what I've done…_

_(Na-na na na…)  
><em>_(Na-na na na…)  
><em>_(Na-na na na…)  
><em>_What I've done…  
><em>_(Na-na na na…)_

_(Na-na na na…)  
><em>_(Na-na na na…)  
><em>_(Na-na na na…)  
><em>_What I've done…  
><em>_(Na-na na na…)_

_(Na-na na na…)  
><em>_(Na-na na na…)  
><em>_(Na-na na na…)  
><em>_(Na-na na…)_"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello… I enjoyed turning 15. Because it doesn't feel that different than being 14. haha! :P<strong>

**Well, this is it. It has officially begun. Reviews will keep me happy…and keep Unicron at bay.**

**BYE!**


	29. One Shall Rise Part 2

**Me: Hey! We're back! And I BARELY survived my first day back at school after two months off. I feel good.**

**And…LOOK!**

**1. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**Just that one chapter. Just one chapter stands between you, me and the finish line.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mystic: (1) **_**Nice job with chapter 28 and im sorry I didn't review last nigt I got into a fight with my family who don't care about me and my sister doesn't understand sometimes and she doesn't care about me anymore and I lost my grandparents a couple of months ago and I miss them and I wanna thank you for letting me be in season 2**_

**Think nothing of it. Really. And…your family DOES care about you, Mystic. Everyone cares about their family. They just have weird ways of showing it. Thanks for the review!**

**(2) **_**Mystic: I'll save you icegirl2772 and your friends* runs after you and megatron and picks a rock and and runs by megatron and gets in front of you and uses the Rock and it trips megatron and he falls down and I look at you* lets hide {good luck with season 2 and Im excited and I saw megatron chasing you I thought you might needed help and im sorry}**_

**It's cool. Thanks for the review…and the help!**

**(3) **_**Happy birthday**_

**Thanks!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Arcee may hit me…but I do think she's pregnant.**_

**She won't hit you. Not because she IS pregnant. Because she isn't. Rather…she doesn't hit humans. So you got a lucky break there, Amazon. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**So Talida and Malita are both incarnations of the princesses? Now that sounds cool. For Talida, that is. Did both of them already know about that, or is this will be the first time that they know? Hope you update it soon. I also like to know more about those two princesses, as well.**_

**Well…the two of them are like light and dark. Rayna the light and Nadia the dark. The relationship is worse than the relationship Talida and Malita share. OK. How about I just see if I can write a story about it to explain everything? Thanks for the review!**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: **_**STOP WRITING CHAPTERS SO FAST! I HAVENT EVEN READ THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS! THAT'S WHY I HAVENT REVIEWED THEM! I } :'(**_

**Sorry! Well, I'll slow down now because school's back and I'm in Year 10. Which means the workload's gonna be a bitch because we're doing senior work. Primus, give me strength. Thanks for the review!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Hey congrats on 15! I so can't wait for the next chapter!**_

**Thanks!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Thxs 4 savin me! Also, does Talida have a twin? Cause if she doesn't, then could I be it? I want my prize to be me in one of the chapters. (if its fine with u)**_

_**She looks just like Talida but, she wears different clothes, like a red tanktop and booty shorts with converse. Update Soon! MEGATURD SUCKS! XD**_

**Better not let Megatron hear you say that, Rachelle! Just a little warning. Er…Talida's not meant to be a twin. And…how about I write a new story? Like…a Christmas story or something? Where we all get together for Christmas? (even though it's not Christmas.) You can appear in that. Thanks for the review!**

**4elementsfan4621: **_**Gah! I hate it when I procrastinate XD Doesn't matter anyway I got sick again Damn you Flu D: Not cool! Especially on the first week of the 2**__**nd**__** semester!**_

_**Anyway great job I can't wait to help you with your own version of Season 2.**_

_**Nice twist to have the technoganics have a somewhat god. Like Primus and Unicron. XD**_

_**You're gonna think I'm crazy by Unicron is actually fun to write even though I can't stand him! I mean come on he's more annoying than Mega-dumb-aft.**_

_**Anyway, I am looking foreward to how this goes down :D  
><strong>_

**Get well soon! I know how you feel! When I was 10, I came back from school camp with influenza. And I got a really bad case of it when I was 11. I was sick all school holidays! Thanks for the review! And…you're right about Unicron.**

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Elito: um where is Clarion?**_

_**Don't worry dude. I hope ice didn't forget about him. Anways Jazz wont be here for a week! She went to LA. Her brother's wife is having a baby Boy! Yes! Im an uncle ;) update Soon Thanks *takes food* Licencia yal **_

**Thanks for the review! And don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Clarion. I'm just having trouble working out where to put him. Know what I mean? Oh! Tell Jazz I said congrats about the baby!**

**xxXNinjaKnifesXxx: **_**Aw she loves love you too. *leaves the office room* 5minutes pass**_

_**I got some red roses and a box of Chocolate. Here Icegirl its for your birthday. *hands here giffs* oh here my birthday card. It says "You are the greatest friend that a friend could get lots of love from Kris and Angel!, and Jazz" We got a card for you but We wanted to send it buen mail to you but since yea.**_

_**Update Soon!**_

**Thanks, Kris! That's really thoughtful of you. Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I hope you understand. Hey! How about you tell me when you're birthday is and I'll see if I can send you an ecard? Maybe a Transformers one? ;)**

**Alright, everyone! Here we go! WHOO!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Iridescent**_** belongs to Linkin Park and their respective record label. (I can actually sort of play this song on piano. How cool is that?)**

**Wow. For once I didn't use up 3-4 pages on this. I FEEL SO PROUD! Oh! Please feel free to give amdragjakelong'sgurl some loving as well. She wrote a really kick-ass Transformers story.**

**Oh! Angel of all Decepticons, xxXNinjaKnifesXxx, Sailor Shinzo and Rachelle Prime, I need you guys to set up a DOCX link with me. Shout to me in your review if you have. Because I've written a trailer for season 2 and I need you guys to approve it because I'm posting it on here when the story's finished and we're writing it together (that's if you're still on board with the story).**

**Now, my fellow Autobots…**

**ROLL OUT!**

**Optimus: That's my line!**

**Me: I didn't feel like saying 'Enjoy!' I wanted to try something different!**

**Optimus: Fair enough.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You were standing in the wake of devastation.<br>__And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.  
><em>_And with the cataclysm raining down.  
><em>_Insides crying, "Save me now!"  
><em>_You were there. Impossibly alone…_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
><em>_You build up hope. But failure's all you've known.  
><em>_Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
><em>_And let it go…_

_Let it go…_"

_**Previously on Transformers Prime…**_

"_**Freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert.**__"_

"_I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma. But of Dark Energon," Optimus declared._

"_By the AllSpark!" Ratchet whispered._

"_A Cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack gasped in disbelief._

"_You mean something is living down there? INSIDE our planet?" Miko asked in disbelief._

"_Unicron. An ancient evil. Whose fossilized blood is the matter known as Dark Energon," Ratchet said._

"_I have returned…__"_

"_Prideful fool! I have no need of your lowly assistance!__"_

"_I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity!" Ratchet warned Optimus and Talida who had gone out to study the epicenters of the earthquakes._

"_Now know me as YOUR DESTROYER!__"_

"_Optimus! Talida! Have you recovered any further signs of Unicron's insurgence?_"

"Unicron is power incarnate! _And you two – the last of the Primes and Princess Rayna's incarnation – shall perish!_"

"I'll take that as a yes," Ratchet remarked, "We're on our way."

Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee immediately began to run to the portal. Arcee and Bumblebee being the most anxious to stand by their sides. Bumblebee, because his girlfriend and father figure are facing a dangerous threat. And Arcee, because she's not going to let her husband and stepdaughter fight this alone.

Then they heard Talida's voice break through the speakers,

"_No! You have to stay at base! For your own protection!_"

"_Talida is right. Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force!_ He wants me and Talida, Ratchet!" Optimus took Talida's side as they prepared to fight again, "This fight must be ours alone."

Unicron's representatives began to crumble into piles of rock as shots fired from both Optimus and Talida hit them and shattered them completely. Some fell easily and only required one shot on Optimus and Talida's behalf to take them out. Others, however, didn't fall as easily and required more than one shot.

"I've got right! You've got left!" Talida shouted over the noise.

Optimus didn't need to say more. He knew a good idea when he heard it. And Talida's idea to divide and conquer is a good idea at this present time. So he went along with it. He jumped to the left while Talida jumped to the right.

Optimus ran along the small cliff along the wall, shooting at any Unicron in his path. For one particular maneuver, he jumped high over a cliff with a Unicron representative standing upon it and shot at a weak point of said cliff. With only a few shots, the cliff fell along with the Unicron standing on top of it. Optimus landed on a rock nearby and began shooting at approaching representatives.

Talida was doing the same as her father. Running around shooting Unicrons as she went. However, she froze in shock. At least a dozen Unicrons stood before her. One thing she knew. More Unicrons were appearing than she could defeat. Suddenly, she looked up and smirked as a plan began to form within her mind. She fired electric blue beams at the cliff above them at just the right point. Sure. She wanted the cliff to come crumbling down. But she didn't want it to shatter.

Yet, that is.

Talida's smirk grew bigger as she saw the fallen cliff crushed the Unicrons. Jokingly, she dusted her hands and placed them on her hips. Similar to Arcee. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar surprised yell followed by a loud thud. This concerned her. Immediately, she turned around and saw Optimus falling to the ground.

With Unicron!

"Dad!" Talida screamed as she came running.

To her relief, Optimus was unaffected by the tackle and fall. He easily flipped and shot at the Unicron that tackled him as well as another approaching Unicron. When he looked down and to the right, he saw Talida running towards him. The Unicron before him used the distraction to his advantage. He began to beat the Prime into scrap metal.

"Oh no you don't," Talida growled as she shot electric blue beams, causing the Unicron to shatter, "Dad, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Optimus reassured her, "We have to keep fighting."

And they did. They stood back-to-back to one another as they fought against them. They stabbed, they shot, they punched, they kicked and more. Whenever they fell down, they climbed back up. If they could, that is.

After missing several shots, they were attacked from behind by other Unicrons. Two Unicrons grabbed each of Optimus' arms, holding him there. No matter how many times he fired his blasters at them. One Unicron grabbed both of Talida's arms in his hands and held her up in the air, no matter how much she struggled against him.

"Talida!" Optimus grunted as he began to struggle even more at the sight of his daughter in danger.

"DAD!" Talida screamed as she too thought against the Unicron holding her hostage.

They gazed into each other's eyes (or optics in Optimus' case). The portrayal for this present time was fear.

Fear that their luck has truly run out and that they would never get out alive this time.

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel.  
><em>_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars.  
><em>_You felt the gravity of tempered grace,  
><em>_Falling into empty space.  
><em>_No one there to catch you in their arms…_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
><em>_You build up hope. But failure's all you've known.  
><em>_Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
><em>_And let it go…_

_Let it go…_"

One Unicron jumped down from high cliffs to join the others and their captives. He gazed at the two before him. Taunting them as he decided who to kill first. Honestly, he hard a hard choice to make. Who shall he joyfully slaughter first? The last of the Primes or the incarnation of Princess Rayna?

First he gazed at Optimus. The last Prime in existence. Father of his other captive. He knew a lot about the mech by just looking at him. How he had his own wife. How he desired to have even more additions to the family. How he loved his wife, his daughter and the team he considered a family more than life itself.

Then he gazed at Talida. The incarnation of Princess Rayna herself. She was young. An innocent life thrust head-on into the hell commonly known as war. Like he knew a lot about Optimus, Unicron knew about the teenager before him. How she was a 16-year-old techno-organic. How she had a half-brother, a mother, a father, a stepmother, a boyfriend and many more loved ones. How she desired for a peaceful end to a war without real cause.

Then, he made up his mind. It wasn't that hard, when he thought about it. Swiftly, he pointed his sharp pointy hand at Talida, hovering it just over her chests. Optimus' eyes widened as he began to struggle even more. His desperation to save his daughter fuelling his every struggle. Then, Unicron moved his arm back and went to thrust forward.

"NO!" Optimus roared.

Blue blasts came out of nowhere, bringing the Unicron about to kill them down. Optimus and Talida glanced at each other, wondering where the shots came from. Then they looked up at a random direction and immediately knew why. They saw a GroundBridge portal and familiar figures emerging from the light.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had arrived to rescue them.

Arcee was the first to act on the mission to save her husband and stepdaughter. She transformed into her vehicular mode to reach her family even faster. When she was close enough, Arcee jumped off of a cliff and transformed mid-air. With a single kick landing, she took down the Unicrons holding Optimus hostage while Bumblebee took care of the Unicron that was holding Talida hostage.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend!" Bumblebee bleeped, making Talida smile despite the situation.

"Nice timing!" Talida shouted over the noise as they fought any Unicron that dared to attack them.

The fight continued from there. A Unicron knocked Arcee to the ground. Optimus happened to be nearby and to be a witness of his wife getting attacked by Unicron. And immediately, he was angered. To save his wife, he punched one Unicron down and threw the other off of her before helping her up.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Arcee nodded before returning to the fight.

"Did Ratchet not relay our commands? Return to base!" Optimus pleaded them.

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, Disciple of Primus and Incarnation of Rayna."

"Honey, you and Talida are Unicron's targets. Maybe YOU TWO should consider returning to base," Arcee retorted.

"It wouldn't matter where we go. Unicron over here can locate us anywhere here. We can't hide in the base forever. Because after a while, even THEY can penetrate our base's cloaking devices. We can't put others at risk. Especially our family," Talida shot back.

"Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once," Bulkhead suggested.

"_Please! Listen to reason!_ If you two don't survive, I fear neither will this planet," Ratchet warned.

"Well…I guess it won't do THAT much harm," Talida shrugged to Optimus.

"Very well," Optimus relented as they stood ready to fight.

"Let's move!" Arcee cried as she took off running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Talida called as she raced after her.

The firefight began once again. Everyone going off in different directions battling any Unicron representative that threatened to bring harm to them and the planet. While they were interested in Optimus and Talida, they were also interested in those they cared about. Most particularly, Arcee and Bumblebee. Unicron noticed that without their other halves, Optimus and Talida were lost.

"Alt mode!" Talida called as she jumped onto her hover board.

Immediately, everyone that could transform transformed into their vehicular mode. They understood Talida's idea and they liked it immensely. Using their alt modes, Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee began crashing into Unicron's legs. Talida hovered around at high speeds shooting at Unicrons the others couldn't destroy. Their plan was working…until they saw one giant Unicron emerging. Talida skidded to a stop while Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus transformed. Bumblebee bleeped his question to Optimus: Is this Unicron?

"No. Not Unicron himself. But another of his manifestations," Optimus answered.

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead demanded.

"What we CAN do. Destroy these bastards as they appear…at least we can figure out how to destroy him WITHOUT destroying the planet," Talida responded.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicular modes and raced ahead. Unicron saw his enemies attacking him on the ground and began to step forward. Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed behind him and began shooting at his legs. However, this Unicron is larger and stronger than the others were. This one wasn't about to die that easy. The Unicron turned around when he felt the sensations similar to a bee sting on his legs. When they felt Unicron's eyes on them, Bulkhead and Bumblebee immediately began to retreat from their attack. Unicron ran his bladed hand along the ground, heading towards the two. No matter how hard they tried, Bumblebee and Bulkhead couldn't outrun him. They felt sharp pain on their backs as Unicron knocked them off of the ground. After flying for several feet, they landed roughly on the ground. Unable to fight.

Two down. Three to go.

He began to feel the same sensations in his arm this time. Unicron turned away from the fallen Bulkhead and Bumblebee and saw Arcee attacking him this time. Immediately, he knew that this was the wife of the Disciple of Primus. And that Optimus was lost without her like he was lost without Rayna's incarnation. Since Arcee was currently attacking him, Unicron decided to take care of her first. Feeling that Unicron was about to attack her, Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and tried desperately to race away from an impending attack. However, she couldn't escape. Unicron slapped her and she was sent flying. Arcee grunted in pain as she landed roughly on the ground and transformed. Eventually, she skidded to a stop. The wind was knocked out of her and there wasn't a part of her body that ached. Her internal CPU checked her for injuries. Everything was alright. But the pain she felt left her unable to continue this fight.

Three down. Two to go.

Talida saw that Unicron had taken down her stepmother. And she was PISSED! She was angry about Unicron taking down her boyfriend moments before. However, it was Unicron attacking Arcee that sent Talida over the edge. She decided to ditch the hover board and began sending electric blue beams at Unicron whilst running towards him on her feet. Unicron decided to destroy her first. With his daughter and wife out of the picture, Optimus would crumble. That much he knew. So he swiped her. Talida gasped in pain as she flew through the air. She landed on the ground and bounced a few feet much like Arcee did. However, she bounced too far and she tumbled over the edge of the cliff nearby. Falling to the Earth below eager to swallow her whole.

Four down. One to go.

Optimus saw that Arcee was down and Talida had fallen over the edge. He. Was. Beyond. PISSED! His firepower grew the more he used his anger to fuel his actions. Unicron was not phased by Optimus' hatred towards him. He is the Incarnation of Destruction! He was used to beings hating him.

"Fool!"

Unicron sent rocks pelting towards Optimus by just hitting the ground below. Optimus danced around, trying to avoid the raining rocks ready to crush him. The first two, he successfully avoided. The third rock, however, hit him head on. When they heard the crash, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee raised their heads. They gasped when they saw their fearless leader trapped underneath rocks. They couldn't believe their eyes. Arcee struggled to get up. But her legs wouldn't allow it. It was as if an invisible force was pinning her. But she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. The mech buried underneath all that rock wasn't just her husband.

But their only hope.

Optimus moved some rocks out of the way, unblocking his vision. He had trouble digging himself free. To reach his wife and possibly save his daughter if he wasn't too late. But all he saw looming above him was Unicron's representative.

Ready to kill.

"I am this world's past and its future. And as of this moment…"

"NO!" Arcee screamed as she continued to struggle to her feet.

"All Primes are simply past…" **(Everyone: NO!)**

As Unicron prepared to put his foot down and crush Optimus, shots hit him. Purple shots. Unicron came crumbling down. Finally defeated…well, his representative at least. Optimus looked up in confusion. Who fired those shots? Who saved him? His daughter was sent over the edge of the cliff moments before. His wife and their friends were down for the count the last time he checked. And Ratchet was back at the base with their human friends.

So who saved his life?

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee stepped forward after the smoke had cleared. Like Optimus, they were amazed. They wanted to know who fired those shots. Mostly Arcee, because she was greatful to the shooter for saving her husband. Bumblebee bleeped to Bulkhead and Arcee, thinking it was them that saved him.

"Wasn't me," Arcee denied.

"Me neither," Bulkhead echoed.

"Ratchet," Arcee spoke into the commlink.

"_What is it? What happened?_"

"We happened!"

Uh-oh, they all thought. They recognized that booming voice anywhere. And no. This time, it's not Unicron. He's actually down for the count this time. This time…

It was Megatron.

They saw him standing on top of the fallen Unicron. With his blaster unfolded. Megatron jumped down off of the fallen Unicron and landed before the three. Immediately, they stood ready to fight.

"MEGATRON?" Bulkhead exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

* * *

><p>"King Kong's there too?" Miko gasped.<p>

"What's he doing there?" Jack asked, earning weird glances from everyone, "Talida's my sister. She's out there fighting Unicron with everybody else. Someone had to say it!"

"Fair enough," Miko, Raf, Fowler and June shrugged.

"He's aligned himself with Unicron," Ratchet sneered.

"_Don't be so sure. Megatron just saved my husband's tailpipe._"

Everyone else gaped in shock. Megatron is their mortal enemy. He wishes to vanquish Optimus Prime and his family and finally take over the Earth. Why would he save his sworn enemy? He HAD to be working some kind of angle. He just had to be.

* * *

><p>Megatron walked towards Optimus who was struggling to free himself. At first, he pointed his charging blaster at the face of his longtime enemy. Ready to kill. Immediately, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee pointed their blasters at him. If he wanted to kill Optimus, he would have to kill them first.<p>

Only…he didn't want to kill Optimus.

Instead….he offered his hand.

Optimus stared up at Megatron in confusion…and relief. He thinks he's finally learned the error of his ways and has decided to end the conflict for good. Grateful for the offer, Optimus took Megatron's hand and allowed his enemy to pull him to his feet. Immediately, his eyes wandered over to his family. Bumblebee was fine. Bulkhead had seen better days. Arcee appeared to be worn out. Unicron must have swiped her pretty good earlier. But he couldn't find Talida.

"Where's Talida?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"WHOA!"

He saw a hover bike flying above them, coming to a stop near Optimus and Megatron. On the bike, he saw Malita…and TALIDA! Immediately, Talida jumped down into Optimus' waiting hand and was held close to his spark chamber. He had witnessed her falling over the cliff. He thought he would look down and see her splattered. Like Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee melted in relief.

"It is rather ironic. Considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark," Megatron recalled.

"That option remains very much in play," Optimus rumbled dangerously.

"We would expect nothing less," Malita smirked.

"However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy: Unicron the Chaos Bringer," Megatron proposed, surprising everyone.

"_Ha! Absurd! _Unicron is evil incarnate! And Malita is Princess Nadia's incarnation! If they were to take any side, why would it be ours?" Ratchet demanded in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Because their pride wouldn't allow this. They only want to stop Unicron so they are able to take over the planet themselves…that is, IF we allow it," Talida answered.<p>

"You know us all too well, my niece," Megatron smirked.

"One of these days, I'm gonna find out why you keep CALLING ME THAT!" Talida swore, her voice going up several octaves at the final part of the sentence.

"You two lead a whole army of 'Cons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead wanted to know.

"Because this particular mission requires something beyond the realm of our command. The power of a Prime and the gentle kindness a Incarnation of Princess Rayna," Malita responded, pointing to Optimus and Talida.

"Then I guess we don't need you," Bulkhead scoffed.

"On the contrary, Optimus and Talida may be the only ones who can defeat Unicron. But Malita and I remain to be the only ones who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. And Malita is the incarnation of his Princess. We are the only ones who can feel his thoughts and anticipate his movements," Megatron retorted, "Optimus, our past alliances – Autobot, Decepticon – no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives."

* * *

><p>Ratchet pounded his fist onto the computers while exclaiming in rage, "THE PAST ALWAYS MATTERS!"<p>

"_Take a chill pill, Ratchet._"

* * *

><p>"A truce between Autobots and Decepticons. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus asked.<p>

"Only as long as is mutually beneficial," Malita shrugged carelessly.

"Even though you guys saved our afts from being incinerated by Unicron's firepower, I still don't trust you guys as far as I can throw you," Talida sneered, "What about WHEN we actually defeat Unicron? What will happen afterwards?"

"We will conquer this Earth. OUR way," Megatron answered easily.

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" Arcee struggled not to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil!" Ratchet continued to argue.<p>

"_Ratchet! Now's not the time for a lecture! We need to hear them out! The Earth depends on it!_"

* * *

><p>"Do you two seriously think that you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste! Unicron is yet to fully awaken!" Malita warned.<p>

"My daughter is correct. _With each passing moment, the Bringer of Chaos evolves. Mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will reek upon your world._"

* * *

><p>"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee snapped.<p>

"Make no mistake! This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule!" Megatron retorted.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Arcee shot back.

"Why you little…!" Megatron sneered as he went to raise his hand.

Immediately, Optimus reached out and grabbed Megatron's wrist, twisting it painfully behind his back. Optimus pointed his blaster at his head and rumbled dangerously,

"You lay a hand on my wife, you answer to me."

"I'll try to remember that," Megatron promised sarcastically.

Bulkhead decided that there was a need for a change in the subject. So he voiced the question,

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there? Drive?"

"There is only one way," Talida trailed off, knowing this will piss off Ratchet even more.

"_Absolutely not!_ GroundBridging into space or onto moving trains was difficult enough! But plotting a blind jump INSIDE a sentient being?" Ratchet snapped, "Besides, exposing yourself to that much Dark Energon will debilitate you! Neither of you have built up an immunity like Megatron and Malita have!"

* * *

><p>"Yet another strong argument for soliciting our guidance," Malita smirked.<p>

"You can guide us to Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus and Talida asked.

"If you can transport us to this planet's core, I can directly lead you into Megatron's spark. The very heart of his darkness," Megatron swore.

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee finally asked.

Optimus remained silent for several moments. He had no idea how to stop him. The Covenant of Primus never foretold how they would stop Unicron when the time came. Then it struck him. He began berating himself for not thinking of this earlier. He turned to his wife and finally voiced the answer to her question,

"With the Matrix of Leadership."

"I've read about that! I-I-I thought it was a myth!" Talida gasped.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Fowler asked.<p>

"A vessel of pure energy. The collective Wisdom of the Primes as well as a very small part of Princess Rayna. One of Optimus' closest friends…aside from me. And no, Talida. The Matrix of Leadership is NOT a myth," Ratchet answered.

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt?" Jack questioned, "I mean, where is Optimus meant to find this Matrix?"

"_We don't need a scavenger hunt, do we?_"

"No, Talida. Your father carries the Matrix of Leadership within him," Ratchet smiled as he pointed to his own spark chamber.

* * *

><p>"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. And it was also the rule of Princess Rayna that prevented Unicron's return and takeover when she defeated Princess Nadia in battle. The very reason he seeks to destroy YOU TWO and all you care about," Megatron piped in.<p>

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix into Unicron's spark combined with Talida using the same power of kindness Rayna possessed would return him to stasis," Optimus pondered aloud.

* * *

><p>"Hold on!" Miko protested as she stood next to Jack, "If everything goes 'right', Unicron's gonna stay down there?"<p>

"Yeah. Can't we syphon him out somehow?" Jack asked as he rested his hand on top of Miko's on the railing.

"He's not IN the Earth's core, Jack. He IS the Earth's core," Raf answered on Optimus' behalf.

"Rafael is correct. Tampering with your core could effect the magnetic pulls. Triggering the very cataclysmic effects we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been. And always must be," Ratchet agreed sadly.

"_Uh, guys! Unicron's coming back!_"

* * *

><p>Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee turned around to see that Talida was correct. Rocks slid across the ground past them as Unicron began to reform himself. Everyone was beginning to become frustrated. How many more do they have to fight?<p>

"Ratchet, send a GroundBridge!" Optimus requested as he pulled Arcee tight against him.

"Wait!" Arcee cried as she struggled out of his grip as a GroundBridge appeared, "We're opening a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?"

"And seriously? Him and Malita are gonna risk their own sparks to save us?" Bulkhead added, causing Megatron and Malita to laugh.

"Hardly our nature!" Malita cackled.

"Optimus, Talida, consider our offer. We shall keep it busy," Megatron promised before he and Malita raced to fight.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee raced through the portal into their base first. Optimus stopped for a minute. He and Talida were considering their offer. And watching Megatron and Malita fight Unicron made their decision easier to make.

But first, they had to talk to the others back at the base.

* * *

><p>"No word yet from Lord Megatron or Malita?" Airachnid asked Soundwave in disbelief, "It appears that our leader and his heir have abandoned us. While this world erupts in chaos. I'm afraid we have to consider the possibility of a future. WITHOUT Megatron or Malita."<p>

The drones that happened to be in the room looked at Airachnid in shock. They were having a hard time believing that Airachnid even VOICED the thought.

This will become interesting over time when she announces this to the troops…

* * *

><p>"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures. But bringing Megatron and Malita HERE?" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief as everyone interrogated Optimus and Talida.<p>

"How can you even THINK about letting those monsters near the children after what he did to Raf and Talida?" June demanded, "And one of the children is a DAUGHTER that YOU AND I share!"

"They will be closely monitored. And only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more," Optimus swore.

"What's gonna stop the 'Cons from calling in an air strike if they know where you live?" Fowler asked.

"When we GroundBridge Megatron and Malita here, the transportation will render them unable to obtain a fix on our coordinates," Talida reassured them.

"Optimus, Lida, what's gonna happen to you two when you unleash the Matrix and use some of your powers?" Jack questioned, clearly concerned for his sister's wellbeing.

"The power within the Matrix and Talida's powers have not previously been utilized in this particular manner," Optimus answered honestly.

"But you have an idea, don't you? I want to know what will happen to my sister. So please tell me that one of you has an idea what will happen," Jack pleaded, his voice beginning to crack from emotion.

"That's the thing, Jack. We don't know," Talida shook her head sadly.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, Talida and I have no choice but to proceed. But you do," Optimus declared.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet stood there thinking about the offer. Should they stay behind and let Optimus, Talida, Megatron and Malita go alone? Or will they go on the adventure of a lifetime with their family? Together, they glanced at Fowler, June, Jack, Miko and Raf standing there as if they were a reminder. That helped them make up their minds.

"Well, I don't know about humankind. But I'm willing to do it…for Miko. And Rayna," Bulkhead proclaimed as he stepped forward, causing Miko to smile happily.

"For Optimus, Talida and Jack," Arcee piped in as she too stepped forward.

"For Raf and Talida," Bumblebee bleeped as he too stepped forward.

"Do you wanna call Megatron and Malita or shall I?" Talida asked Optimus.

* * *

><p>Megatron and Malita continued to fly around Unicron's representative. Earlier, they were patiently waiting for Optimus and Talida to consider their offer. However, as they continued to struggle to bring down Unicron, their patience was beginning to wear thin…<p>

Until they heard Optimus' voice over their commlink after bringing one down.

"_Megatron, Malita, we are sending transport._"

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus. And Talida, as well," Megatron complimented.

With that said, Megatron took down one more Unicron with one epic power punch. He transformed into his bipedal mode and stood before the GroundBridge. Malita threw her hover bike into a Unicron, causing it to explode upon impact as she stood next to her father. Together, they walked through the portal, which closed behind them before Unicron could step through.

* * *

><p>"No fair! I've never seen him!" Miko protested as Ratchet and Talida guided her away from the scene with Jack, Raf, June and Fowler, "Why do we have to hide?"<p>

"Because I said so," Ratchet retorted.

"Safety reasons," Talida corrected.

Still sulking, Miko walked away and followed her boyfriend, his mother, her friend and one of their allies out of the room into the entrance hallway. As soon as they were out of the room, they heard the GroundBridge coming to life. Ratchet immediately joined Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee at the portal. Waiting for Megatron and Malita to break through. Optimus stood in front of them while Talida hovered on her hover board next to him. They were ready to protect their family if Megatron and Malita attempted to bring harm to them and break the deal that would safely secure the future of the planet they reside on. Immediately, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee unfolded their arm cannons. Just to be on the safe side…

As soon as Megatron and Malita walked into the base, there was no turning back. For any of them. As of right now, they were allies. Even if it was temporary. Allied to stop Unicron from destroying Earth.

"So this is where the magic happens. Quaint," Malita commented.

Even if they were supposed to hide, the five humans couldn't stop themselves from peeking. Jack and Raf have seen Megatron before. June, Miko and Fowler haven't. Raf began to scrawl at Megatron with intense anger. Obviously, he hasn't gotten over what Megatron did to Talida and what he made her do to everyone. So he ran out.

"RAF!" Jack cried.

"RAFAEL, NO!" June called.

"YOU!" Raf began yelling as he ran up to Megatron.

"Raf, stay back!" Talida begged as she jumped down to stand in front of Raf as well as Jack and Miko who were approaching them.

"Ah, you are looking much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans. Resilient," Megatron remarked.

"Come on, Raf. He isn't worth it," Miko coaxed gently, "Jack, June, let's go."

"Don't think I haven't forgotten the hell you put my children through. Threatening them. Kidnapping, torturing and inhabiting my daughter's mind. Trapping her, my son and his girlfriend in the mine. If it weren't for the fact that we need you and your daughter…there would be nothing left of you," June threatened dangerously.

"Just go," Talida begged them.

"And you," Megatron began, talking to Jack this time, "I never forget a face. Even that of a human."

"I could have destroyed you in that mine. I SHOULD have destroyed you. Especially after what you did to my sister, to my girlfriend, my mum, Raf! Oh! You better listen, Megatron. And you better listen good. Anything happens to my family, it's you I'm coming after," Jack growled.

"That is so hot!" Miko whispered.

"Dude! That's my brother!" Talida exclaimed in disgust.

"You'll never cross anyone! Mine is the face you'll never forget! NEVER!" Miko screamed.

Even Talida had to admit. The girl has guts! Although, she couldn't help but laugh as Fowler picked her up and walked away. Even Megatron was slightly amused. Talida then looked at Optimus and mouthed to him, 'Do it now!'

"Ratchet. Obtain the destination coordinates from our guests," Optimus requested.

"You gonna do it?" Talida asked Optimus as he walked past.

Optimus didn't answer his daughter, which Talida took as a yes. Especially since Optimus was walking towards Jack who was leaving the room with the others.

"Jack," Optimus started before glancing around nervously and kneeling so he could see him better like he does with Talida and Arcee, "Will you keep something for me?"

At first, Jack was going to protest. Say that he should give it to Talida or to look after. Then he remembered that this must concern them going to stop Unicron. And that Talida and Arcee was going to go with Megatron, Malita and the others as well since Talida and Optimus are the only ones who can force Unicron into stasis and he knew that Arcee would rather go through hell and back than let her family deal with this alone.

"Sure," Jack nodded.

With that, Optimus took out one of his most prized possessions…next to his family. Normal size, it was about Jack's height. As Optimus' hand with the possession moved closer to Jack, the key shrunk considerably until it was small enough for Jack to hold without struggle. Jack took it into his hand and gazed at it. Curiosity filling his Colbert blue optics.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It is…the key to the GroundBridge supply," Optimus lied. **(Everyone: LIAR! Ratchet: Why didn't he give me this?)**

"OK. Shouldn't Ratchet have this?" Jack said as he went to give the key back.

"Perhaps. But I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this device until you have returned," Optimus answered, "I also want to thank you, Jack. For doing what I couldn't do. You were there for Talida when I wasn't. You have protected her in ways I could not. Even before you found out that you and Talida share the same mother."

"I've known her all my life. We were always there for each other growing up. The reason I'm always protective of her is because I can't imagine life without her. I'm so used to having her with me all the time. Seeing her every single day. Finding out that we're siblings actually strengthened our bond more than it was. Honestly, I can't imagine waking up one day knowing I'd never see her again. Just imagining it kills me. Same with Miko, Raf, mum, Arcee and everybody else. That's what makes me want to protect her. Because we all need her here with us. Talida is also my baby sister. And…I love her," Jack spilled everything to Optimus, "I swear that I won't let you down. Not just for you. But for Talida."

Optimus didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Jack knew what Optimus meant. But as Optimus got up and walked towards the active GroundBridge portal, he felt pain. He said it himself. The bond between him and Talida were strong. Naturally, he knew Talida has put her life on the line for Earth multiple times. There were some times that he witnessed her putting her life on the line. However, this was totally different. He wasn't allowed to go with her this time. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Locked and ready," Ratchet reported.

"Are you ready?" Optimus asked Talida and Arcee.

"As I'll ever be," Arcee nodded nervously.

Optimus understood why she was nervous. The chances of survival were less than 50%. They have survived high-risk missions before. But this is different. And everyone knew that. However, he couldn't help but feel there was more to this than he first thought. But he decided that he would question her later. WHEN they're not having the weight of the world resting on their shoulders.

He noticed that Talida hadn't answered his question. He knew she wasn't ready. But she didn't have a choice. He knew that. She knew that. Everyone knew that. Suddenly, she turned around and began running back. Optimus was confused. Partially, he was hoping that she wasn't chickening out now. Not when they needed her.

Then he saw Jack running towards her and immediately, Optimus knew why. They never did say goodbye to each other properly before the time came to go. This could possibly be the last time they would see each other. Forever.

Jack and Talida met halfway. As soon as they did, they wrapped their arms around one another tightly. Clutching one another as if they were each other's lifelines.

"Come back. Please. I know you can't promise this. But please promise me that you'll come back," Jack begged, sobs beginning to suffocate him.

"I can now," Talida smiled as she broke the hug and held up her hand as if asking for a hi-five, "Hold your hand like this."

Jack did. He trusted Talida with his life. And that trust would make this work. Talida placed her hand on top of his as if they were hi-fiving one another. Murmuring an ancient dialect, their conjoined hands glowed electric blue. Slowly, the glow died down as Talida finished murmuring the dialect. When they removed their hands, they glanced at each other's wrists, glancing at the new symbols that decorated the insides of their wrist. **(AN: Link's in my profile.)**

"It's a symbol. For a promise made to a brother by his youngest sister. Because of these symbols, we are bound by the same promise I made to you. It applies to both of us. These symbols are a reminder of the promise we made to one another. No matter what happens, no matter how we come back, we MUST come back to each other. No matter what," Talida explained.

"I promise. I love you, Lida," Jack nodded as he hugged her.

"I love you too, Jack," Talida whispered as she broke from the hug.

Jack kissed her forehead softly and they went off in their separate directions. Talida rejoining Megatron, Malita, Arcee, Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee at the portal. Jack rejoining June, Miko, Raf and Fowler at the hallway. They knew. They all knew that it was time.

"I'm ready," Talida proclaimed with a nod.

"You first," Arcee invited Megatron.

"As you wish," Megatron bowed to Arcee and walked through the portal – mostly to escape the death glare Optimus was giving him.

Malita walked through the portal next, eagerly following her father's footsteps – in more ways than one.

Talida volunteered to go next. She glanced at Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee. They all nodded and smiled at her before she glanced at Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Fowler who had joined them in the main room. She smiled at Jack who smiled back and the two raised their wrists, showing off the new imprints. She blew a kiss to them before silently turning around and walking through the portal.

Arcee would be the next one through the portal. Before stepping through, she stopped to glance at Jack and June. Two humans she had grown to care for over the months that passed since Jack learned of their existence. She than glanced at Optimus who smiled and nodded. Without turning back again, she followed Megatron, Malita and Talida.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed Arcee through the portal next. Unlike Arcee and Talida before them, they didn't stop to look back. Because they feared that if they turned back, they would never want to leave the base. Knowing there was a chance that they would never see their base, Ratchet or their human friends again. But they couldn't abandon the others. They just couldn't.

Optimus was the last to step through the portal. He looked back at everything. The base he had grown to call home over the past several years on Earth. Remembering the adventures he had shared with his friends and family. Ratchet, who was staying behind to operate the GroundBridge to bring them back. And…their friends. Jack. Miko. Raf. June. Special Agent Fowler.

And then…they were gone.

* * *

><p>The core was a dark place. No light dared to break through the heavy shields. Dull, lifeless greys and purples filled the place. Designed like multiple veins and chambers of a heart and the human body. Various paths flashed a bright purple in time with Unicron's spark beat.<p>

Megatron was the first to break through the portals that separated them from the core. His own techno-organic daughter, Malita, closely followed him. Honestly, they deemed themselves crazy for aligning themselves with the Autobots. Most particularly, Optimus Prime and his daughter, Talida. But, Ratchet said so himself moments earlier. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Megatron and Malita could gain access to Unicron's spark. However, they did not possess the means to defeat Unicron without destroying the Earth. Optimus and Talida did. They are a Disciple of Primus and Rayna's incarnate.

Optimus and Talida were the next of the group to step out of the portal's boundaries. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee immediately followed them. Just glancing at the place alone sent shivers up and down their spines. But they couldn't let their fear control their actions. Not when the future of the Earth depend on them. They can freak out later…

When they're done saving the Earth, of course.

"So…how long before Unicron knows we're here?" Arcee asked Megatron and Malita nervously.

"Make no mistake. He already does," Megatron answered her question with a sneer.

With those words said, the group continued to walk on through the core. Unicron's spark beats thudded around the group. The vibrations travelling up their bodies. Shaking their frames. Nearly bursting their hearing processors. But they ignored the unpleasant sensations they were beginning to feel. They could worry later.

Unbeknownst to the group, a giant optic came to life and glanced around. Searching for the intruders. Eventually, the optic found the intruders. Glaring menacingly at them. Only…they weren't looking at the group inside.

They were looking at us.

_**To be continued…**_

"_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
><em>_You build up hope. But failure's all you've known.  
><em>_Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
><em>_And let it go…_

_Let it go…_

_Let it go…  
><em>_Let it go…  
><em>_Let it go…_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope. But failure's all you've known.<br>__Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
><em>_And let it go…_

_Let it go…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Sweet Primus! This is it! This is the end! Wait! This isn't the end yet! Besides, we still have one more chapter left until we're at the end!<strong>

**Go! Go go! You know the drill! Review! Fave! Alert! More! There'll be surprises as well as a prize for the 150****th**** reviewer! Which will be to decide WHAT will the five extra chapters will consist of! Totally your call.**

**BYE!**


	30. One Shall Rise Part 3

**Me: Oh…my…god. This is it, ladies and gentlemen. This is…the final chapter. WHOO HOO! I'm not even gonna post a chapter list. Because there's no need. This is the end as we know it! WHOO! When I exclude the five extra chapter, of course.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mystic: **_**Cool chapter and can't wait for Part 3 and Talida won't lose her memories will she and I'm sorry about the spelling and can I meet Talida in season 2 and is optimus going to lose his memories?**_

**That appeared to be a mouthful. Well…if you wanna find out, you have to read on. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**storygirl99210: **_**Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. I've been busy. I love this story to tears! PLEASE do not let Talida and Optimus lose their memories!**_

**I don't know if I can promise that or not. If you wanna find out, you'll have to read on. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Angel of all Decepticons: **_**Wow! Awesome Anyways Jazz Prime the new Prime change her penname into Mega Jazz because she lost a bet with Megatron. *smirks* Now she has Mega Jazz haha**_

_**Optimus: There you are!**_

_**Me: -_- not now, OP. I'm busy'**_

_**Optimus: BUSY! YOU PAINTING MY PAINT JOB PINK and it said I heart BOOBIES!**_

_**Me: It's to support woman breast cancer, dude. I'm helping my ladies out there.**_

_**OptimuS: I DON'T CARE! I want it off! *crys like a sparkling***_

_**Me: No you have a week to wear that. Update soon!**_

_**Optimus: I hate this kid -_-**_

_**UPDATE SOON!  
><strong>_

**Optimus, leave Angel alone or I'll kill off Arcee and Talida. Besides, all of this is for a good cause. Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus: Did you have to say that?**

**Me: Yep!**

**haloangel21: **_**We're getting closer to the end! Wa-hooooooooo!**_

_**Can't wait for the second season to start on Feb. 18! Your writing skills amaze me as always. You've definitely improved from the beginning to the end. Keep it up. Oh, and happy birthday.**_

**Thanks!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I really like this story, but I thought you're gonna wait until season 2 will be on TV since the first episode of season 2 is less than a month. They even got the title on Transformers wiki. Hope you update it soon.**_

**I don't think I can wait that long, dude. Actually, I don't think anyone can. This season is going to change Transformers as we know it. I can feel it. Thanks for the review!**

**xxXNinjaKnifesXxx: **_**My birthday is on December way too far but Jazz birthday is on may 31 ya can send her a card anyway yu did a good job on the cap update soon! **_

**Thanks, Kris! I'll remember to do so!**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: **_**Still not caught up. I didn't EVEN read this chapter! Soooooo Hi and good luck In the school work, It Is a bitch!**_

**I actually got to ditch the first real day of school because the rain flooded some roads and we couldn't find a way there. But still, thanks!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**I'm so sos sos so! Excited! AH! Can't wait for the next chapter!**_

**Thanks for the review, man! I'm excited as well! This is gonna be awesome! Besides, drama is my middle name.**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Wassup Ice? So I read this chapter and om like 'OH MY FRAGGIN GOD!' I can't believe that there already there! Here! *gives cake* Enjoy! And Update soon!**_

**Dude! You're the 150****th**** reviewer! WHOO! OK. I know you sent me a list already but can you send me a couple of more so I have some more ideas to choose from if I find one hard to write. I know how you feel, by the way. Thanks for the review!**

**IronstarGallifrey: (1) **_**ok good job**_

**(2) **_**great job**_

**Thanks!**

**4elementsfan4621: **_**This was so. Intense XD**_

_**Talida kicks aft so does Matilda.**_

_**Jezz, I don't think I spell Matilda's name right.**_

_**I'm sooooo excited for TF:Prime Season 2 only less than one month left.**_

_**BTW curious did you hear that a major character on TF:Prime will be killed off in Season 2. Let's just hope it's not any of the Autobots because if they kill off Optimus (Which I doubt they will do now since he has lost his memories) I will complain to the producers. Who do you think will get killed off? It could be anyone.**_

_**Anyway, I can't wait to help you out as soon as I can get better, I'll toss out a few ideas for your version of Season 2. :D**_

_**Will you accept OCs for Season 2? Because I've got a crazy suggestion that I can't wait to give you.**_

_**Anyway I better end my review because I'm staying up late to do my make-up work from school (Curse Chemistry, I hate it already and I haven't even came to the class do to the fact that I'm still sick! And I don't get it at all Grrr… Tenth grade can suck )**_

_**Update soon!**_

**ARE YOU SERIOUS, MAN? THEY'RE GONNA KILL OFF A MAIN CHARACTER? If they kill off ANY Autobot or Knock Out, I will hate the writers FOREVER! For some reason, everyone thinks that they're gonna kill off Arcee. I'm hoping they don't kill her off. You can see the way Optimus and Arcee care for each other. It would be a bummer to see all of that end! They have potential! Thanks for the review!**

**Optimus: They kill off anyone on my team… *unfolds cannons***

**Me: *pushes cannons down* Save it for when we know who's gonna die. OK?**

**Optimus: OK.**

**Me: For now, you can fight Megatron.**

**Optimus: YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

**Megatron: NO! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

**Me: Random…**

**Rachelle Prime The Epic Prime: **_**Omg I just realized that this is the last chapter I can review for now. Anyways, I have two requests, Arcee and Optimus moments_ Season two, can I be on it? I'll catch yah later Ice! Also, I wouldn't call Megs anything every again.**_

_**Megatron: MEGS?**_

_**Me: Whoops. *Runs***_

_**Megatron: *unfolds cannon* Oh no you don't! *chases me***_

_**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

**Never say that Megatron smells like Unicron's armpit too. *shoots Megatron* That felt good. Thanks for the review! And…you're already on it!**

**Mystic: **_**Thank you for cheering me up and your right my family does care about me and for the advice**_

**No problem! That's what friends are for, right?**

**Mystic: **_**Mystic*gives u some flowers and a b-day card*here icegirl2772 these are for you and I hope you had a great b-day and did u know arcee is my favorite character and I'm sorry**_

**What could you possibly have to be sorry for? Thanks for the reviews!**

**Alright, everyone! Here we go! Final chapter time! WHOO! There'll also be a prize for the 175****th**** reviewer…if we get there, that is. This is going to be totally AWESOME! This is going to change everything!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**New Divide**_** rightfully belongs to Linkin Park and their respective record label.**

**And now, for what could be the last time EVER for this story…**

**ENJOY!**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna see if I can find news about season 2.**

**Autobots! ROLL OUT!**

**Optimus: STOP STEALING MY LINES!**

**Megatron: I shall destroy you!**

**Me and Optimus: NOT NOW!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I remember black skies.<br>__The lightning all around me.  
><em>_I remember each flash,  
><em>_As time began to blur.  
><em>_Like a startling sign,  
><em>_The fate had finally found me._

_And your voice was all I heard…  
><em>_That I get what I deserve…_

_So give me reason!  
><em>_To prove me wrong!  
><em>_To wash this memory clean!  
><em>_Let the floods cross!  
><em>_The distance in your eyes…_

_Give me reason!  
><em>_To fill this hole!  
><em>_Connect this space between!  
><em>_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies!  
><em>_And cross this new divide…_"

_**Previously on Transformers Prime…**_

"_If you two don't survive, then I fear neither will this planet!" Ratchet declared._

"_NO!" Arcee screamed._

"_What happened?" Ratchet demanded._

_"Wasn't me," Arcee shrugged._

_"Me neither," Bulkhead shook his head._

"_We happened!" Megatron declared as he and Malita raced onto the scene, "Optimus, our past alliances – Autobot, Decepticon – no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives. We can lead you directly into Unicron's spark."_

"_A truce between Autobots and Decepticons," Optimus pondered aloud._

"_Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee asked._

"_With the Matrix of Leadership," Optimus answered._

"_I-I-I thought it was a myth!" Talida gasped._

"_It appears that our leader and his heir have abandoned us. I'm afraid we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron or Malita," Airachnid declared._

"_Jack, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this device until I return," Optimus announced as he handed Jack a key._

"_We are bound by the same promise I made to you. No matter what happens, no matter how we come back, we MUST come back to each other. No matter what," Talida said._

"_I love you, Lida," Jack nodded as he hugged her._

"_I love you too, Jack," Talida whispered before Jack kissed her forehead and they walked away._

"_So…how long before Unicron knows we're here?" Arcee asked._

_"Make no mistake. He already does," Megatron answered with a sneer._

They had managed to get through a whole section of veins and reach a tunnel similar to a chamber before Megatron was plagued with another painful vision. Everyone stopped when he did. Malita's body began to glow purple as she too experienced this vision. Which she had never done…until now.

He saw even more destruction. The ground crumbling to nothing. Essence of Dark Energon broke through the crust of the Earth and flew freely in the air. Unicron's face filled his mind next. Then followed by a lifeless Earth imploding.

Both Megatron and Malita gasped as the vision ended and they returned to normal. They quickly recovered when they felt the eyes of the Autobots on them.

"Unicron grows ever stronger," Megatron warned before he and Malita continued forward

"How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron and Malita to lead us all into a trap?" Arcee blurted.

"We do not," Optimus answered as they continued forward.

"Actually, we do," Talida corrected as everyone turned to look at her, "Seriously. If Unicron wanted to destroy us, why allow us to come this far in the journey? Why not kill us when he had the chance?"

"She does have a point," Bulkhead shrugged.

Above them, winged creatures sat on the ceiling. All were linking to Unicron. Every single one of them lived to serve the sentient being they are housed inside. Each and every one of them felt Unicron's every desire. And knows what he wants. And what he wants more than anything at this moment…

Is to hear the screams of the Disciple of Primus and Incarnation of Rayna who dared to enter his domain die.

Along with those they care about.

* * *

><p><strong>And now, ladies and gentlemen. For the last time for this story…<strong>

**The theme for Transformers Prime…**

* * *

><p><span>(theme starts here)<span>

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<p>

AND

Duane Capizzi

Jeff Kline

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS

Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

Jeff Kline

"_There was nothing inside.  
><em>_The memories left abandoned.  
><em>_There was nowhere to hide.  
><em>_The ashes fell like snow.  
><em>_And the ground caved in.  
><em>_Between where we were standing._

_And your voice was all I heard…  
><em>_That I get what I deserve…_

_So give me reason!  
>To prove me wrong!<br>__To wash this memory clean!  
><em>_Let the floods cross,  
><em>_The distance in your eyes…  
><em>_And cross this new divide…_"

"_**More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide. And downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented disasters to the planetary alignment which-.**_"

Jack, Miko, Raf, June, Fowler and Ratchet were never able to hear the rest of the newscast. The TV lost all power as the lightning storm around the base began to affect the power supply. June decided to try to lighten the mode. Mostly to try and hide her worry from Jack, Miko and Raf so she didn't sadden them even more. She was worried about Talida – her youngest child in the Earth's core. Although, no one was as worried as Jack.

"So, who wants to play a game?" June suggested.

"That tears it!" Fowler exclaimed as he stormed towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" June asked.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control!" Fowler yelled.

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet demanded.

"Anything! Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon! Figure out a way to bury that monster for good!" Fowler snapped.

"In the event that Optimus can't?" Ratchet retorted.

"Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?" Fowler corrected angrily.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler. Myself included. But with Optimus and Megatron together again," Ratchet blurted.

"Whoa. Wait. Again?" Jack interrupted in confusion.

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf guessed.

"Optimus was a 'Con?" Miko exclaimed.

"No. On either count. But there was a time – back on Cybertron – in the twilight hours of the Golden Age where Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies," Ratchet began to tell the story, "Do you recall when I said Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well, he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses.

The only person he truly shared his concerns with was Rayna, Cybertron's Princess and Orion's dearest and most trusted friend. Even I came second to her. Rayna, too, was concerned about the corruption and inequality of which Orion spoke about. She was always interested in hearing what her people had to say. However, she was not yet Queen and her parents did not allow her much power to make decisions concerning the planet on her own. So there was nothing she could do and it pained them both deeply.

Orion became inspired by the words of a gladiator. One who had named himself after one of the Thirteen Original Primes: Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gained a loyal following. Soundwave chief among them.

At Rayna's encouragement, Orion began corresponding with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to him. Rayna met Megatron on occasion and was moved as well by the words and the vows he made concerning Cybertron's future. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial ring for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name.

Thanks to Rayna and Orion's supervisor at the Iacon Hall of Records as well as one of the Original Thirteen Primes, Alpha Trion, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to show his true colours. Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime.

But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council and the royal family were moved by Orion's words. Here – for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age – stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership.

His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion, the Council and the royal family and came to rage war on all who apposed him through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it may lie.

In time, warfare consumed Cybertron. Poisoning the planet to its core. Rayna was affected by the poisoning of Cybertron's core for she was born by Primus after he cast Unicron out millennia before. She began to slowly die with the core as both of their energies were drained.

Orion, Ironhide, Jazz, Bulkhead, Abelard and Ada, who was nearly due to give birth to Arcee at the time, and myself were by her side as she was slowly drained of her power, energy and life. Though she still kept her beauty, knowledge and bravery beyond which Cybertron had ever seen from anyone. Orion was scared. Rather than standing around and watch her slowly die, he wanted desperately to save his best friend. But he had no clue how. On one of her weakest days, she begged him to take her to the planet's core.

He obeyed her and acted on her wishes. With the dying Rayna in his arms, Orion journeyed there. Hoping to reverse the ill effects on both the core and Rayna and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus, himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innatiability within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be Optimus: the Last of the Primes."

"What happened to Princess Rayna?" June asked, "Because when you told us Optimus' story, you said that she was dying when he travelled to his core.

"Primus saved her. But not fully. He gave her enough time to help Optimus out in the war as much as she could and choosing a worthy predecessor to become her incarnate. And that worthy person was Talida. She and Alpha Trion helped the Autobots build a ship to anywhere away from Cybertron. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and myself were among the Autobots departing to come here on Earth. Optimus tried desperately to have Rayna and Alpha Trion come along with us to Earth. But both of them said no. Alpha Trion wanted to stay there and guard Vector Sigma, one of the most historic locations on Cybertron. The time Primus had given Rayna to set her affairs in order have nearly passed. After saying goodbye to everyone, Rayna finally passed away in Optimus' arms. Her soul became one with Primus and stayed with him until Talida's conception. Now, Rayna lives on through Talida," Ratchet explained.

"That's horrible!" Raf gasped.

"Hold up. Let me get this straight. So Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core. And now he's gonna give it to Earth's?" Miko surmised.

"What's to stop Megatron and Malita from just claiming the Matrix for themselves this time around?" Jack wanted to know.

"Only their greatest desires to save this planet so that they may in turn conquer it. As they so compellingly argued. Providing the Lord of the Decepticons and his heir can ever be fully trusted," Ratchet answered.

* * *

><p>"Unicron's spark is near," Megatron reported as everyone except for Arcee stopped at an archway.<p>

"After you," Arcee invited.

"Ladies first," Megatron countered.

"I insist," Arcee retorted.

"As you wish," Megatron bowed before walking forward.

"Hey. Wait till he makes a real move on her. THEN you can beat him for all he is worth while I deal with Malita," Talida reassured an angered Optimus before following Megatron, Malita and Arcee.

As they continued forward, Bulkhead began to feel the effects of the Dark Energon. His mind was reeling and his senses were swimming in an invisible sea. Bulkhead groaned and held his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Bumblebee and Arcee immediately stopped, worried about their dear friend. Immediately, Bumblebee began bleeping to him. Wondering if he was alright.

"I'm fine, Bee. Just woozy," Bulkhead groaned.

"The Dark Energon. It's starting to affect him!" Arcee cried as she and Bumblebee supported Bulkhead as he walked, "Steady as you go, Bulk."

They continued to journey ahead. Towards a door at the end of the walkway. This door was the only roadblock preventing their journey to Unicron's spark. The Dark Energon shard housed in Megatron's spark chamber hummed. Megatron understood Unicron's thoughts and turned to Optimus and Talida.

"He's preparing to expel us," Megatron warned.

"How is he going to do that?" Malita scoffed.

A screeching sound followed Malita's scoff in disbelief. Everyone froze at the sound. They saw black and purple creatures with wings of a bat and the tail of the devil himself flying around.

"What was that?" Talida asked nervously.

A swarm of these creatures began to surround the group on the walkway. Immediately, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee unfolded their arm cannons. Three pairs of blue optics portrayed the same question:

What are these things?

A question Optimus is more than happy to answer.

"As we are inside Unicron's body, it stands to reason they are some sort of antibody," he answered as he unfolded his own arm cannon.

"I hate these things," Talida grumbled as she glowed electric blue while Malita glowed electric purple.

Immediately, the group began shooting at the antibodies that dared to attack them. Some went down. Others were tougher to disintegrate. And the fact that more antibodies surrounded them whenever they successfully destroyed ten or more made the task even more impossible.

"Arcee! Watch your six!" Talida warned.

Arcee did watch her six. And saw an antibody trying to sneak up behind her. Talida's warning allowed Arcee to gain the upper hand over the antibody. Immediately, she unfolded the blades in her arm and swiped at the vermin. After doing so, she jumped in the air, as if to escape the antibody. She still felt the force of the explosion. It knocked her closer to the nearest 'vein' walkway. Along the way, she began fighting more antibodies that began swarming around her. She only hoped that…

The numbers wouldn't overwhelm them.

Bulkhead's wooziness steadily grew worse. His vision began to blur. Black dots appeared and faded as he exposed himself to even more Dark Energon. Bulkhead couldn't see straight. So he couldn't shoot at the antibodies without risking the possibility of missing and hitting one of his friends instead. Bulkhead groaned and stumbled closer to the edge. Talida turned away from fighting an antibody and saw Bulkhead about to fall.

"BULKHEAD! STOP! YOU'LL FALL!" Talida pleaded him.

Her warnings went in one ear and out the other with Bulkhead. He stumbled. And fell over the edge of the walkway. Bulkhead barely managed to reach the edge. Clinging onto the ledge for dear life. Bumblebee noticed his predicament. When he finished taking care of antibodies that surrounded him, he raced over. Just when Bulkhead was about to fall, Bumblebee reached down and took his hand.

"Bee! Let me go! I'll only take you down with me!" Bulkhead protested the help.

* * *

><p><strong>I shall interrupt my story to answer the question that everyone will be wondering when they read the following section of the story. No. You are not losing your mind.<strong>

**Now, my dear, fellow Autobots…**

**ROLL OUT!**

* * *

><p>The antibodies surrounding Optimus and Megatron came in overwhelming numbers. But it was nothing that the two former friends couldn't handle. Pulling off awesome rock star poses with their blasters and blades as their weapons. They had each other's backs all the way. Something they hadn't done for eons. As the two stood back to back, they knew what Unicron was bringing to the table.<p>

And they knew they were ready to take it head on.

Talida and Malita were the same as their fathers. Enemies for the majority of their lives. Now fighting together against the same enemy. For the same reason. To save Earth. Earlier, if someone said that the two would be working together to defeat a common enemy, either one or both of them would kill that someone. Now, they would agree with the person. While they knew this wouldn't happen again, they can't help but think about how strange it was to fight side by side. And they also couldn't help but think how…

They made a brilliant team together.

"JUST LET GO, KID!" Bulkhead yelled at Bumblebee.

"BULKHEAD!" Arcee screamed.

Bumblebee didn't want to do this. He didn't want to abandon his friend. However, he didn't have the option. He lost the grip to keep Bulkhead up. Optimus reached down and grabbed Bulkhead's wrist as he began to fall. Already, they have already lost enough Autobots during the perpetual conflict. They didn't want to lose anymore.

"I got ya," Optimus grunted as he pulled Bulkhead back onto the walkway.

"Arcee! Get up here!" Talida called down.

"I'm coming!" Arcee called back in response.

Arcee saw another antibody flying closer to her. An idea formed in her head. She knew that this would most likely be a long shot. But it was worth a try. She began racing ahead, trying to gain as much speed as possible. The antibody followed her. Taking the opportunity, Arcee jumped onto its back. The antibody thrashed around, trying to shake Arcee off of it. When she punched the side repeatedly, it flew her back towards the entrance.

"Now!" Talida told Malita.

Together, the two girls shot at the antibody Arcee was riding on when she jumped off. The antibody exploded as Arcee landed before Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Megatron, Talida and Malita. They began to runaway shooting at any antibody.

The door to Unicron's spark is just up ahead.

* * *

><p>"Fellow Decepticons, while our loyalty to Megatron's command has always remained steadfast, the relationship of our leader and his heir has been questionably at best. And it was seem as though Earth has become nothing short of a failed experiment," Airachnid began her argument to the troops gathered in the room.<p>

"Commander Airachnid, you're not suggesting we abandon Lord Megatron and Malita?" Knock Out asked in disbelief, hurt at the thought of abandoning his soul mate.

"Despite Soundwave's best efforts, we have been unable to detect either of their signals. Megatron and Malita are either permanently offline or in the thrall of Unicron. Neither is in the best interest of the Decepticons. So I am deeming an exodus to be the most prudent course of action," Airachnid declared before adding, "Unless anyone has a problem with that."

Neither of the troops objected to Airachnid's intentions to abandon the two. Megatron and Malita would feel the exact same way if placed in their position. Airachnid delivered her proclamation, making sure she contained strong points. Their behaviors have been questionable since they learned about the prophecy. It wasn't in their best interest. Airachnid smirked and turned to Soundwave still at the computers.

"Set course for Regulan 4," Airachnid requested.

Soundwave did the exact opposite. Rather than obey, he stepped away from the computers and stood before the now commander of the Decepticons. Soundwave has been loyal to Megatron since he was a gladiator promising to challenge Cybertron's Castes and Guild. He wasn't about to abandon his master now. And that included standing by his techno-organic daughter as well.

"You have something to say, Soundwave?" Airachnid asked dryly, earning his silence as her response, like always.

Airachnid was slowly beginning to grow frustrated. Her artificial legs extended. Standing on the clawed ends, Airachnid began to approach the Decepticon spy. Her patience already wearing thin.

"I command this vessel. You will resume your post," Airachnid proclaimed, earning – once again – no response or motion from Soundwave, "Step aside!"

Airachnid had enough. She charged at Soundwave. Easily, Soundwave blocked her attacks. Without even budging from his spot. Knock Out and Breakdown were impressed. Especially when Soundwave grabbed Airachnid and lifted her from the ground. Their facial expressions couldn't disguise their amazement. From this moment on, they admired Soundwave with every fiber of their beings.

"Oh," Knock Out hummed, his smile growing wider as Soundwave threw Airachnid to the ground.

"I'll tear out your spark for that!" Airachnid declared as she pushed herself up.

Airachnid stared at Soundwave's chassis…and knew that something was missing. Or should she say SOMEONE? And that someone is Laserbeak. Wait! If he wasn't attached to Soundwave's chassis, then where is-?

_BANG!_

Airachnid gasped as the second shot fired hit her square in the chassis. Electricity cackled all over her body as she fell to the ground before Soundwave. Airachnid went to rise and continue the fight between two Decepticons. Soundwave placed his foot between her shoulder blades and held her down. Right there, she knew she was defeated. There were not going to have an exodus.

"I yield," Airachnid grumbled.

Soundwave was satisfied with Airachnid surrendering all command to him. She did not have what it takes to be Megatron's number two. The satisfaction quickly spread. As Soundwave returned to his post, Knock Out and Breakdown struggled to remove the amazed expressions plastered onto their metallic faces. They admired Soundwave from that moment on.

"Watch out for the quiet ones," Knock Out remarked.

* * *

><p>"Communication links are down. As expected. But we've lost their signal," Ratchet reported.<p>

"Doesn't that mean…?" Raf trailed off, unable to finish.

"Usually. But a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies," Ratchet answered.

"So if we can't track them and they can't contact us," Raf started.

"How are you gonna know when they're ready for pickup?" Miko finished for him.

Suddenly, they heard the faint sound of two metal objects clanging against one another. Immediately, they attention was drawn to Jack leaning against the railing. Absentmindedly playing with the key Optimus had given him moments before. He was trying to distract himself from the worried thoughts in his mind. What if something went wrong? What if they suffer complications? What if Megatron and Malita double cross them down there? What if they get hurt? What if-? He couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. He didn't notice Ratchet staring in amazement at the key he currently possesses.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet demanded.

"Optimus. Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the GroundBridge Power Supply," Jack answered sheepishly as he held up the key.

"Jack, there's no key to the GroundBridge," Ratchet told him.

"Then…what is this?" Jack asked, desperately wanting to know.

"That is the key to Vector Sigma," Ratchet answered.

"The what?" Jack gasped in confusion.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics," Ratchet declared.

"I-I-I shouldn't have this," Jack stuttered as he went to hand the key to Ratchet.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack," Ratchet dismissed.

"But that doesn't make any sense? Why?" Jack voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back," Ratchet declared.

"What about Talida? She goes wherever Optimus goes," Miko recalled.

"But she loves Jack too much. You are the one who keeps her here to walk with all of us on this Earth, Jack. Without you, she would be buried in a pine box next to Shanahan. You are the one who saved her life two years ago," Ratchet said.

"But I didn't do anything. I couldn't rescue her from the Decepticons," Jack denied.

"You kept her spirit alive when none of us could. You are the one she's truly fighting this war for," Ratchet proclaimed.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting rather annoyed here!" Talida remarked as she shot more antibodies, "Please tell me that we don't have far to go until we reach Unicron's spark!"<p>

"We don't have far!" Malita answered.

Suddenly, she and Megatron froze in the middle of destroying the antibodies. They suddenly felt as if they were not themselves. A void shell on this Earth. Unicron's voice echoed through their minds. And they realize what was happening.

And they didn't like it.

"Megatron, Malita, do as I command. Destroy the Prime and Rayna's incarnation!"

Megatron and Malita let roars of agony flow freely from their mouths. Optimus and Talida heard their pained screams and were concerned. Yes. Concerned. Sure. In other circumstances, they would be relishing their screams of agony. However, this circumstance was different than situations in the distant past. They were no longer enemies fighting against each other for priceless Energon. They were now teammates. Fighting side-by-side to defend this planet. Sure. Optimus and Talida are the ones who possess the key to defeating Unicron. However, it is Megatron and Malita who possess the key to reaching Unicron. And whether they like it or not, they have to look out for each other.

Their survival depended on it.

"Megatron!" Optimus exclaimed.

"Malita!" Talida cried.

Megatron and Malita screamed in pure agony once again. They wanted to do it. They wanted to destroy Optimus and Talida when they had the chance to do so. But not now. Not when they needed them. They laid their hands on the two. However, they didn't strangle them. Or stab them. Or shoot them, even. Instead, they shoved them out of the way and shot at the antibodies sneaking up behind them.

"Unicron's spark lies just beyond," Megatron gasped as the painful sensations slipped away.

"How do we get inside?" Optimus asked.

"By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we're not a threat," Malita answered as the Dark Energon shard in Megatron's spark chamber purred happily at the close proximity of Unicron's spark.

"Arcee! Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Hold the antibodies off for as long as you can! We're counting on you!" Talida shouted.

"Don't worry, Tally! We've got your backs," Bulkhead reassured the young Prime, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

"Be careful," Arcee pleaded her husband and stepdaughter.

"Always am," Optimus and Talida nodded before turning to Megatron and Malita.

Both of them pushed their chests forward towards the scanners in the door. Purple glows met them as the Dark Energon within them reached out for the door. Megatron and Malita's plan worked perfectly. Unicron's defenses were fooled. But they knew that they wouldn't be fooled for long. As soon as the door was opened, Megatron, Malita, Optimus and Talida raced inside. Time is of the essence. They didn't know how Unicron would react to having them near his spark.

Especially with what they intend to do.

"We've gotta hold fast! For Optimus and Talida!" Bulkhead grunted.

* * *

><p>Optimus, Megatron, Talida and Malita reached a large glowing purple ball. Hovering mere inches above the ground. They knew that this is Unicron's spark. The source of his evil thoughts and the destruction wreaking havoc on the planet.<p>

"Optimus, Talida, swiftly," Megatron advised.

"We do not know how long we have," Malita added.

Optimus and Talida nodded at the two Decepticons standing with them. They knew they had to be swift. Malita was right. They didn't know how much time they had to get close enough to unleash the Matrix and some of Rayna's powers so they can force Unicron into stasis and the world would be saved. They walked forward.

Then…Unicron struck.

The essence surrounding Unicron's expanded. Ribbon-like waves swung out. That first wave hit Talida square in the chest. She grunted in pain and fell to her knees.

"TALIDA!" Optimus screamed.

He was by her side in an instant. A second wave lashed out from Unicron's spark. This time, Optimus was the one that was hit square in the chassis. He fell to his knees beside Talida. Both were clutching their chests. The sensations were unbearable. They felt as if their sparks were about to explode and kill them. Clearly, Unicron decided to weaken the two who can destroy him first. Rather than weaken the two who lead the enemies to his spark to save the planet.

Malita was the next one hit. Megatron instantly followed his daughter. They found themselves in the same limbo they were in before. Back when they saved Optimus and Talida from an antibody sneak attack rather than destroy them as he wished. However, they knew that this time…

Unicron would not be so lenient.

"Megatron, Malita, destroy the Prime and Incarnation of Rayna. I command you."

There was no escaping Unicron's control. Not this time. Their eyes were blazing electric purple flames. Megatron unfolded the blade hidden away in his arm. Malita's body glowed electric purple flames as the soul and power of Princess Nadia possessed her.

They walked towards the two Autobots kneeling on the ground in agony. Unicron had weakened Optimus and Talida for Megatron and Malita. Caused them great pain before having two Decepticons destroy them on his behalf. Megatron raised his blade in the air behind Optimus, who is grunting in pain. Malita's powers grew stronger as she approached Talida, currently in agony. True. They wanted to destroy their greatest enemies right here and now. However, they still needed them to save the Earth so they can conquer it. Desperately, they thought against Unicron's control with their will power.

"Megatron and Malita are commanded by NO ONE!" Megatron and Malita roared.

* * *

><p>Above them, the Earth shook as another earthquake threatened the cities. Autobot Outpost Omega One is one of the areas threatened by the earthquake. Parts of the ceiling came crumbling down onto the ground below. Immediately, Ratchet knew that he had to protect his human friends. He can handle the force and power of an earthquake. He is built to handle situations such as this one. However, the humans inside the base with him cannot.<p>

"Earthquake!" Fowler gasped.

"TAKE COVER!" Ratchet cried as he went to shield the children.

* * *

><p>Megatron and Malita fought hard against the control Unicron had over them. Eventually, Unicron lost the mind fight with the two and left them alone. Immediately, Megatron and Malita fell to the ground onto their stomachs. Unconscious.<p>

"We only have one chance," Talida grunted as she and Optimus staggered to their feet, "Let's make it count."

"Take my hand when I tell you to," Optimus instructed with a groan, "Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!"

Within his spark, the Matrix of Leadership came to life at Optimus' call. Immediately, the Matrix knew of Optimus' intentions. And knew what to do.

"Rayna, I need you!" Talida cried as her powers grew even stronger.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of someone rising to his feet. Followed by smaller stomps. They turned around and saw Megatron and Malita. Covered in purple flames. The spirits of Unicron and Princess Nadia had possessed them.

"You cannot defeat us, Disciple of Primus and Incarnation of Princess Rayna. We are transcended physical beings. By our will alone, ALL UPON THIS WORLD SHALL FALL INTO CHAOS!"

"Not while we still function, Unicron and Nadia!" Optimus proclaimed, "Sweetspark, take my hand! And don't let go! And know this, Talida! Whatever happens on this day, I will always be with you!"

"Right back at ya, dad!" Talida answered as she grasped Optimus' hand.

"THE POWER OF THE MATRIX AND PRINCESS RAYNA WILL LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR!" Optimus and Talida declared.

"NO!"

Unicron and Nadia went to use the powers and weapons Megatron and Malita possessed to destroy them. However, he couldn't destroy Optimus and Talida. Blue electric ribbons surrounded the two as they finally fired at Unicron. Screams of agony filled the air around them as Optimus fired the Matrix of Leadership and Talida fired some of the Faith and Courage of Rayna into his spark.

A wave knocked Megatron and Malita off their feet to the ground. Optimus and Talida nearly went down as well. But they supported each other as they continued to fire their power at Unicron. The world counted on them to do this. And now, they are saving the world from the biggest threat of all. And they are successful.

"NO…"

They did it. Unicron imploded. Vanished into thin air. He was defeated. Forever.

* * *

><p>Outside, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee continued to fight his antibodies. Overwhelming numbers began to surround the weakening group. Suddenly…they fell to the ground. Lifeless. The three looked at each other. Immediately, they knew. They knew that Optimus and Talida had done it. Unicron is defeated. The world is saved.<p>

* * *

><p>Above them, Unicron's chaotic destruction ceased to exist. As if it never happened. The purple glow from the volcano died with the Dark Energon. The lava returned to its normal orange colour rather than the electric purple.<p>

That tornado that nearly killed June and Raf hours before? Ceased to nothing. The wailing winds died down as the tornado disappeared. The sickly green clouds vanishing as the sky began to clear. The desert in Jasper was calm once again.

The tsunamis that threatened the Canadian coast during Unicron's awakening? They shrunk away and returned to the sea before striking the major cities. For now, Canada did not have to worry about anymore natural disasters.

The clouds cleared. The sun shined to the ground below. The rays dancing with the elements below.

* * *

><p>When the base stopped shaking and collapsing, Ratchet stood up straight. Same with Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Fowler. They knew the reason behind the disappearances of the natural disasters that plagued the Earth moments before.<p>

"There could be aftershocks," June warned.

"Do you think…?" Jack trailed off as the computers came back to life.

"I do," Ratchet nodded.

As the computer came back to life, familiar faces filled the screen. Along with wavelengths. Their life signals. Everyone was alright! They survived! Everyone cheered happily at the presence of their signals. Jack scooped Miko in his arms and twirled her around happily in glee whilst kissing her with everything he had. When they broke apart, they shared a group hug with Raf. Jack couldn't help but freak out at the sight of Fowler hugging his mum tightly. Blushing, the two broke the hug.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Nemesis, Soundwave too detected life signals. Megatron's and Malita's. Eager to bring his master and his heir home, Soundwave typed in the coordinates to activate the GroundBridge that would bring them back.<p>

Along with one more person.

* * *

><p>Megatron and Malita groaned as they came to from the effects of Unicron's destruction. They were relieved that the evil they shared was finally defeated. The Earth was saved so that they may, in turn, conquer it their way. And…they owed it all to Optimus and Talida because they used their power to defeat him.<p>

That was when they remembered. Unicron was defeated. Their truce died as well. So that meant that they could finally annihilate their sworn enemies. Especially since their family is at the other side of the door with no way in. Megatron and Malita staggered to their feet.

"Teamwork," Megatron scoffed.

"Let's finish this," Malita smirked, "You deal with Optimus. I deal with Talida."

As Talida slowly came to, she could make out Malita approaching her. Ready to kill. She mentally prepared herself for a fight to the finish. While she was slightly weakened by what she had done moments before, she was still strong enough to take on Malita. Nothing would stop her from taking her on.

Except…

Optimus groaned as he struggled to pick himself up from the ground. His head was throbbing. The sensations plaguing him were nothing short of unpleasant. When he lifted his head, his vision was blurred. But he knew Megatron when he saw him. He saw him standing over him with his blade unfolded. Ready to kill. However, something was wrong. Optimus didn't see Megatron as his enemy.

Instead…

"Where are we, Megatronus?" he asked.

Malita froze in shock when she heard those words slip past Optimus' mouth plates. She couldn't believe it. She REFUSED to believe it. She wanted it to be a trick. Not on her behalf. But for Talida. However, she knew it wasn't a trick. Slowly, she helped the shocked Talida to her feet. Her eyes were brimmed by tears. Tears that wanted to fall but couldn't because she wouldn't allow them to.

"No…," Talida whispered.

Megatron was tempted to kill Optimus while he was most vulnerable. But hearing those words stopped him. He turned and saw Talida with tears in her eyes. Now, Megatron wouldn't admit this. Even if Unicron repossessed him. But he cared a little about Talida. She is his niece after all…like Optimus is his brother. So he decided to spare Optimus. For Talida. Slowly, he retracted his blade back into his arm and offered Optimus a hand. A hand he took.

"Don't you remember, brother?" Megatron asked as he helped Optimus to his feet.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of banging. Everyone turned to face the door. They were wondering what was going on. What was causing the banging.

_SMASH!_

Immediately, they knew. They knew when they saw Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee come racing in. Arcee went to ask Talida if she was alright. However, when she saw the tears in her eyes, she didn't ask the question she wanted to ask. She just knew. As for the why, she was about to find out.

"Optimus, are you OK?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"Why did he call me that?" Optimus wanted to know.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee froze in shock. Did he really just ask that? They didn't know what was going on? But they knew Megatron had some part in it. They would assume he did even if he DIDN'T have a part in Optimus' amnesia. Arcee among them because something was wrong with her husband. And…like everyone else, she didn't trust Megatron as far as she could throw him.

"What did you do to him?" Arcee demanded, angry at Megatron for what happened to her husband.

"Who are they?" Optimus questioned.

"Something went wrong. He doesn't remember anything!" Talida cried.

A GroundBridge portal opened behind Optimus, Megatron, Talida and Malita. Immediately, they knew it was a Decepticon GroundBridge portal. No one needed to double check what was already true. Sure. Megatron spared Optimus for Talida. But he still wanted her and Optimus' family to hurt emotionally. So he decided to stretch the act even further.

"Our mortal enemies! We're outnumbered! Go! I'll cover you!" Megatron reassured him as he began firing at everyone.

However, a shot ricocheted around. Everyone ducked to avoid being hit. However, Malita was paralyzed in her spot. She couldn't move to duck. Talida noticed and decided to do something. Twice, Malita had saved her life. So she decided to return the favor by tackling Malita to the ground just before the shot hit them.

"Malita! Go!" Megatron cried.

"I still owe you one!" Talida recalled.

"Don't think I won't collect," Malita smirked before running through the portal.

Arcee and Bumblebee knelt beside Talida after avoiding one of Megatron's shots. They saw Optimus about to run through the portal and abandon the truth. Surprisingly, Optimus stopped in front of the portal before following Malita. Instead, he turned around to glance at what he was about to leave behind. Optimus felt his optics being drawn to Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida. He had never seen such sadness and heartbreak in anyone before. He didn't know why. But he felt his spark shatter at the sight. Their sadness pained him. But he shrugged it off. He shouldn't care about them. He turned and walked away.

Unknowingly leaving his wife, his daughter and someone he considered a son behind.

Megatron followed him in an instant. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Talida raced to catch him before the portal closed. However, they were too late. Just as they reached the portal, the door to the Nemesis slammed shut in their face. The four of them just stood there in shock. They refused to believe any of this was happening. They refused to believe that Optimus didn't remember them. They refused to believe…

That their leader just abandoned them.

* * *

><p>Ratchet activated the GroundBridge that would bring the Autobots back to base. Jack, Miko and Raf were standing by the entrance waiting for their friends. Anxiously, they watched the figures approaching them. Hoping everyone was there. The first person to race through the portal was Talida. Jack melted in relief…until she ran into his arms crying. Miko and Raf joined the hug immediately. They all looked up as they saw the others walking through the portal.<p>

"Arcee!" Jack cried.

"I was worried, Bulk," Miko sighed in relief.

"You alright, Bee?" Raf asked worriedly.

"And…Optimus?" Ratchet desperately wanted to know, making Talida cry harder, "Is he?"

"Dead? No," Arcee shook her head, trying to contain her sadness and anguish.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us. Didn't even know his own name," Bulkhead recalled, surprising everyone.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective Wisdom of the Primes and the Faith and Courage of Princess Rayna. He lost his own memories," Ratchet declared.

"I should have told him!" Arcee suddenly snapped as she punched the wall in anger.

"What?" Talida pressed, "Told him what, Arcee?"

"I should have told him that I'm pregnant with his son!" Arcee blurted.

Everyone gasped at the confession. Arcee is pregnant with Optimus Prime's son. And yet, she went along with Optimus to the core to destroy Unicron. Then, sadness and heartbreak filled the air. They remembered the current predicament.

Optimus didn't remember anything. He never learned Arcee's secret.

He never learned that Arcee is three weeks pregnant with his son.

* * *

><p>The Nemesis flew around in space high above Earth's orbit. Peace and happiness flowed through the atmosphere trapped inside the ship. They all waited in the room. Waited for the two people they respected the most. And finally…they came. First, it was Malita. Immediately, she ran towards Knock Out. She had missed him terribly during her time in the core.<p>

Megatron followed after her. Immediately, everyone – including Malita – fell onto one knee and bowed in his presence, showing that they respect their leader.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron," Knock Out greeted happily.

Megatron walked towards the side, allowing their new addition to walk through. Everyone's jaws – excluding Malita's – dropped at the sight of this person. Optimus Prime walked through the door as if he belonged here with everyone. They refused to believe it. Breakdown unfolded his hammer and charged at him. Megatron stood between Optimus and Breakdown and stopped the Decepticon.

"At ease, Breakdown. That is no way to welcome a long lost comrade," Megatron reprimanded, surprising everyone in the room, "Orion Pax is one of us."

Everyone stared at Optimus before them in shock. Something happened during the disappearance of Megatron and Malita. That much they knew. And whatever happened affected Optimus' memories. Wiped them clean. He was back to being regular old Orion Pax. One of Megatron's most trusted allies. And brother.

However, everyone who knew the truth had that same question on their minds. Autobot and Decepticon alike. Actually, they had a million questions in their heads. But there was only one question they were interested in learning the answer to. It was a question that concerned the future of everyone on both sides. And that question is…

What is going to happen now?

_**To be continued…**_

"_In every loss! In every lie!  
><em>_In every truth that you deny!  
><em>_And each regret! And each goodbye,  
><em>_Was a mistake too great to hide!_

_And your voice was all I heard…  
><em>_That I get what I deserve…_

_So give me reason!  
><em>_To prove me wrong!  
><em>_To wash this memory clean!  
><em>_Let the floods cross,  
><em>_The distance in your eyes…_

_Give me reason!  
><em>_To fill this hole!  
><em>_Connect the space between!  
><em>_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies…  
><em>_And cross this new divide…_

_And cross this new divide…_

_And cross this new divide…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron: *holds his blaster against my head* It is all over, IceGirl.<strong>

**Me: It is never over.**

**Megatron: You are a fool, young one. Your story is finally over.**

**Me: It's not over. There's more to this. You have to understand. There is more to this than it seems. There'll be more questions than answers.**

**Megatron: I will not allow you and your little friends to write that sequel.**

**Optimus: *holds his blaster against Megatron's head* Let her go, Megatron.**

**Megatron: I will never let her go!**

**Optimus: It will never be over, Megatron. Not while she still writes. Besides, we still have more.**

**Me: He's right.**

**Megatron: NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!  
><strong>

**Optimus: JUST LET HER GO!**

**Me: Please! Please review! Rachelle! Please! PM me more chapter ideas!**

**Megatron: *charges cannon* Say goodbye.**

**Optimus: LET HER GO, MEGATRON!**

**Me: Goodbye.**


	31. Illuminated

**Me: Hey yo, mamma mo! The extra chapters begin here! WHOO HOO!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mystic: (1) **_**Mystic:*appears in her autobot form standing behind megatron and punches him in the back and he lets go of icegirl2772 and Optimus catches her and I look back at them*I'll get icegirl2772 to safety you handle megatron *mystic gets u to safety while Optimus fights megatron***_

_**(I kinda saw megatron trying to kill you and that u needed some help and I apologize and I kinda came to the rescue**_

**Rule number six: never apologize. It's a sign of weakness. I got that from NCIS. Although…that rule has been broken more times than I can count.**

**(2) **_**Nice job with the chapter and I feel bad for Talida and arcee and thanks for letting me be in season 2 and im excited for it**_

**So am I. And you're welcome.**

**(3) **_**You and your friends and autobots are the coolest**_

**Thanks!**

**(4) Mystic:**_**Your stories are awesome and I don't arcee and Talida there my favorite characters**_

**Awww…thanks!**

**(5) **_**Uh oh I never got to ask u something like who is your favorite autobot in transformers prime? Mine favorite autobot is arcee and I hope she doesn't get killed**_

**Same! Arcee's my favourite character too! I'd actually go ballistic if they killed her off. Can you imagine Optimus if Arcee did die? She's his go-to gal! Hey! Do you have a favourite Decepticon? I do. Knockout's my favourite 'Con! He's so funny! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Rachelle Prime The Epic Prime: **_**Srry Ice! I cant save yah rite know! *kicks Knockout away* ok now I can! *Gets shot with web* ewww! Airachnid! Well, I can PM u bye! *Screams* help! *Airachnid puts acid on my face***_

_**UPDATE SOON!**_

**Hold on. Arcee, take care of Airachnid.**

**Arcee: Gladly.**

**Me: Ratchet, free Rachelle.**

**Ratchet: On it! Let me guess. You're dealing with Knock Out?**

**Me: No way, man! Knock Out's my favourite 'Con!**

**Knock Out: Love you too, IceGirl!**

**Me: Just don't go after my friends, alright?**

**Knock Out: Alright.**

**Me: Thanks for the review!**

**Screamer's girl: **_**NOOO! Dammit I knew this would happen but I feel really sorry for Talida. OMG Optimus u fool! **_

**Shouldn't you say that whoever came up with the idea is the fool? But…I get what you mean. Thanks for the review!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**okay!. Good chapter! I'm excited! For season 2! For both yours and the real tfp. 2. Why didn't you use the super sonic cannon on megatron? you wanna know how hard it was for my to get the from ironhide's weapon room?**_

**I guess the answer is pretty hard. And…I was kinda bound. So it was hard. Thanks for the review!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**you lied to me! She was preggers! But oh man why do good things come to an end? Will there really be more or are you playing with us? Tell us!**_

**Sorry about lying to you. That was one thing I really didn't want to spoil. And…does this chapter provide you the answer to your last question? Sure. I play with you guys when it comes to story plots. I mean, who doesn't? However, chapters are something I don't joke about. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Poor Talida. Now she has to suffer the half loss of Optimus Prime. And Arcee's confession, it's very shocking, but with what happen with Shanahan, just let me say "oh boy, here we go again". Hope you update it soon, whether the next chapter is the first episode of season 2 or your own chapter.**_

**I know that I'm probably going to spoil a lot for the future by saying this. But what happened when she was expecting Shanahan will not happen. Arcee already suffered through enough when Shanahan was murdered. Having this baby go through the same fate is evil just thinking about it. Thanks for the review!**

**storygirll99210: **_**Poor Rachel and Arcee, Optimus is gone! Can't wait for the next story!**_

**Uh…who's Rachel? Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. (I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER FOR SEASON TWO! ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT TRAILER!)**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me (unless I use Clarion).**

_**Illuminated**_** rightfully belongs to Hurts and their respective record label. (Do NOT ask me why I decided to use this song. I just did.)**

**This chapter is basically about how everyone feels with the sudden change and a name is chosen for the unborn sparkling.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Time waits for no one.<br>__So do you want to waste some time?  
><em>_Oh, oh, tonight…_

Two days have passed since the events involving Unicron. So much has changed. But there was one change that ignited the never-ending cycle of changes. Optimus sacrificing the Matrix of Leadership cost him more than first thought. Sacrificing the Matrix of Leadership cost him his memories of being a Prime. Among the consequences of this is forgetting his teammates. His family. Everyone took the loss hard. Some more than others.

Arcee rarely smiled anymore. If she could, she wouldn't even bother to refuel. Her strength and joy faded when Optimus asked Megatron who they were. Making them fade even more was Megatron saying that they were his enemies and that he was a Decepticon like him rather than the Autobots and their leader. However, she remembered that she had a new life growing inside of her. Something precious that she and Optimus had created together three weeks ago. Knowing that she and Optimus were having a child encouraged her to refuel. Well…that and she would never hear the end of it from Talida if she didn't.

Talida was close to slipping into depression like she had done two years ago. However, she didn't slip into a depression as bad as before. But she was still upset. Everyone was. She busied herself by adapting to her new role in the team. After they dropped the bombshell about Optimus forgetting who they were, Ratchet dug up his Cybertronian will as Optimus told him to if something like this happened. Upon reading, he left everything to his family, decreed that Talida was to assume command of the Autobots if he is unable to lead anymore and that he would leave the Key to Vector Sigma to Jack (at Arcee's and Talida's insistence). Immediately, she began coming up with new battle strategies to surprise any Decepticon that dared to attack them and helping Arcee as much as she could.

Bulkhead was only half-heartedly interested in his activities with Miko now. Such as, their Sunday morning dune-bashings, monster truck rallies and Wreature Double Features. Optimus was one of the few who actually believed in Bulkhead. Who made him think of himself as more than an everyday laborer. Who helped him discover his worth as a soldier in the Wreckers than Team Prime. And now, since Optimus lost his memories and joined the Decepticons, he was more lost than ever.

The loss of Optimus hit Bumblebee just as hard as it hit Arcee and Talida. Granted, he wasn't there when Optimus said, 'Where are we, Megatronus?' like Talida was. But losing Optimus was like losing his father all over again. When his parents were killed during a Decepticon attack when he was a youngling, Optimus was the one who rescued him from life on the streets. Optimus had taken Bumblebee under his wing and raised him himself (with help from Arcee), molding him into the mech he is today. He even told him that he couldn't picture anyone else with Talida. Then he lost himself. It hurt even more than his parents' death.

Ratchet was even more irritating than ever. Taking out his anger on anyone. However, he didn't take his anger out on Arcee because he looked to her like a daughter, her pregnancy and the respect that he holds for her. Talida because she is the leader now and he respects her. And Fowler because they need him. But mostly, he was angry at Optimus for doing what he did in the planet's core. He was angry at him for not even trying to learn the truth from the others. Ratchet was angry at Optimus for abandoning them the way he did two days ago. He was angry at Megatron as well for manipulating his old friend like that. But, the reason he was angry at Optimus was because he abandoned his family.

The humans took it hard to. Jack sulked around but tried putting on a brave face. He always comforted Miko, Raf and Talida whenever they suffered a breakdown. The four were inseparable the moment everyone returned without Optimus. Always going wherever one person went. Sleeping over at each other's houses. They couldn't be apart. They were each other's rocks. They needed each other. June was lost. She tried everything to lighten the mood. But nothing worked. Fowler was the same. He visited the base more than was deemed necessary. Mostly, to check on everyone and make sure Talida was alright with her sudden promotion.

So much has changed.

_Don't be afraid of tomorrow.  
><em>_Just take my hand.  
><em>_I'll make it feel so much better tonight…_

"Arcee, I need to run a scan on you. Just to make sure your son is alright," Ratchet told her gently.

"Will I see him?" Arcee whispered sadly.

"Yes. I believe that humans would call this an ultrasound," Ratchet nodded.

"I wish Optimus was here," Arcee whimpered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"We all do," Talida reassured her, trying to be the strong leader she has to be and not cry.

Everyone was there for Arcee for this scan. This is the first baby since Talida was born. They weren't going to miss out on everything with Arcee's pregnancy. Also, they were going to make sure that they protected Arcee more than they already do. Because of what happened with Shanahan, they weren't taking any chances. Slowly, Ratchet maneuvered the scanner around Arcee's stomach, showing everyone different angles of Arcee's sparkling chamber and the sparkling inside. Everyone discretely wiped tears from their eyes at the pictures on the screen. Softly, Arcee touched the screen fondly and stroked her son's form through the screen. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

What would Optimus be like?

_Suddenly, my eyes are open.  
><em>_Everything comes into focus.  
><em>_Oh…_

Everyone was doing their own thing around the base on this stormy Sunday. Miko and Jack were entwined together on the couch watching _Superman Returns_. Raf was updating the security on his laptop including his firewalls and encrypting files he created concerning the Autobots he wanted no one to see. Bulkhead and Bumblebee locked themselves in the training room for the day. Their shooting had been a bit rusty as of late and they wanted to practice more. Ratchet was running a scan through the Autobots' main Energon supplies. Talida was designing even more battle strategies and ways they could obtain Energon. And Arcee was sitting against the wall with a digital photo album in her lap. Occasionally, she wiped tears from her eyes upon seeing certain photos.

They wanted to know what was happening with Optimus aboard the Nemesis. Was he having his Autobot insignia replaced with the insignia of a Decepticon? Had Megatron already begun filling his once wise mind with lies about them? What would they do if they had to fight Optimus during a Decepticon encounter? Would they actually be able to battle the mech that meant so much to them? Would they be able to 'finish the job' if it all came down to it?

She couldn't bring themselves to think about that. She couldn't stress like that. The child she shares with Optimus was counting on her to remain calm. However, she couldn't shake off the feeling that…

She was alone.

_We are all illuminated.  
><em>_Lights are shining on our faces.  
><em>_Blinded…_

"Alright. What should we do now?" Jack asked.

"I think we should go out. I mean, the storm's stopped for now. And who knows when it'll start again?" Raf shrugged.

"Can't. It's my turn for patrol," Talida sighed sadly with an apologetic look.

"You went two days ago!" Miko protested.

"Miko, there's only five of us now. Each week, one of us has to go on patrol more than they have to," Talida explained apologetically, "You guys understand, right?"

"Yeah," Jack, Miko and Raf nodded sadly.

"But I can promise this. When I come back, I'll all yours. We can hang out. Go see a movie. Got to the park. Anything," Talida promised.

They forgave her instantly when they heard the promise that Talida made. However, they couldn't help but be upset about the limited time they had with her. Sure. She now has to lead the Autobots to victory against the Decepticons. But they couldn't help but miss the way things were.

BEFORE the prophecy and Unicron's awakening.

_Swing me these sorrows.  
><em>_And try delusion for a while.  
><em>_Its such a beautiful night…_

"The last time I was here, I came with Optimus. It was just before the prophecy. We talked. We danced. We…I'll keep that to myself," Arcee trailed off as she and Talida watched the sunset.

"Please do," Talida begged as they smiled and laughed, "You know, this is the first time we smiled and laughed since we came back from defeating Unicron."

"What do you think Optimus is doing now?" Arcee asked, souring the mood.

"Who knows? He is probably under Megatron's thumb right now. I mean, it's been two days now. And everyone knows what he's capable of in two days," Talida shrugged, "How are you feeling? I mean, you're carrying my little brother."

"I'm fine. He's been a bit restless. I'm beginning to feel him move around," Arcee answered as she rested a hand on her stomach, her face aglow with motherhood.

"Allow me," Talida smirked as she rested a hand on Arcee's stomach and saying against it, "Hey, you. Be good for your mummy in there, alright? Just wait five more weeks and we can meet you. Think you can wait that long?"

Arcee had a hard time stifling her giggles. Then she began to think about what Optimus would be like if he was here. He would never leave her side no matter what. When they recharge, he would have his arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. When they were alone, he would kiss her stomach, place his hand there occasionally and talk to the baby inside of her, smiling as he kicked where his hand was. He did do that and so much more with her…

In her dreams.

_You've got to lose inhibition.  
><em>_Romance your ego for a while.  
><em>_Come on. Give it a try…_

It was only 8:30 that night. That had finished the dessert June brought for them. A nice delicious chocolate cake. They did something they hadn't done since the whole thing started. They talked and laughed and shared precious memories. June even took the opportunity to embarrass her children in front of everyone. Before they knew it, ten o'clock had rolled by and June had to leave for work. After Unicron's downfall, the hospital changed her shifts around and once a week, she had to work the late shift. After she left, everyone went to bed.

Arcee awoke in the middle of the night crying. She had that nice dream again. The dream that was so lifelike, she actually thought that it was real. Since two days ago, she had the same dream every night. That Optimus was there with her. That he scooped her in his arms and twirled her around when she told him about her pregnancy. That he said that he loves her and then was by her side as she gave birth. That he cried tears of joy when he held his son in his arms for the first time.

Then she would wake up. In a cold, empty berth.

Alone.

_Suddenly, my eyes are open.  
><em>_Everything comes into focus.  
><em>_Oh…_

Arcee decided that she wouldn't be able to fall back into recharge tonight. Because she would have that dream again and she would wake up alone crying her optics out. Also, her unborn son was demanding some attention. So she stood up and stroked her stomach where her son was nestled comfortably and will be for at least five more weeks. Arcee felt like she couldn't wait that long to meet the son she shares with her soul mate. And she had a feeling that her son feels like he can't wait that long either.

"You're gonna be a little devil when you're born, aren't you?" Arcee asked with a smile, earning the sensation she felt whenever he moved around as a response, "I'll take that as a yes."

_We are all illuminated.  
><em>_Lights are shining on our faces.  
><em>_Blinded…_

When she walked out, she saw that no one was inside the main room. This wasn't a surprise. The only way for everyone to wake up in the middle of the night is if the alarms started going off. Whether it may be the proximity alert or picking up an Energon signal. She glanced over at the living area where Jack, Talida, Miko, Raf, June and Fowler regularly hung out at whenever they were here at the base. The teenagers opted to have a camp-out like sleepover at the base tonight. They built two makeshift tents and laid out mattresses and everything. Jack and Miko slept in one tent and Talida and Raf slept in another tent.

Arcee noticed that Talida had her arms wrapped around Raf as he snuggled into her chest. Like a mother with her baby. Immediately, Arcee began imaging herself with her son when he was born. And Optimus if they got him back in time. They would have a small berth built so they could keep him close, of course. However, she had a feeling that he would spend more time sleeping on the chassis of one or the other or in the middle as they hugged him rather than in his own berth.

Slowly, Arcee made her way to the nearby wall and sat down. Hand on her stomach.

Emotionally bonding with her baby.

_We are…  
><em>_We are…  
><em>_Blinded…_

"Hey, baby boy. Mummy had that dream again tonight. That Daddy was with us. That he kept on saying how much he loves us and then he was holding you in his arms for the first time. He was crying tears of joy. And he hardly cries. Your daddy is the bravest man I have ever met. He would do whatever it takes to protect you. We all would. Daddy loves you. Mummy loves you. Tally loves you. Same with Uncle Bulkhead and even Uncle Ratchet. Don't tell him I said that," Arcee giggled.

"Our lips are sealed."

Arcee gasped as she looked up from her stomach where her baby was currently residing. She looked up and saw Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf wide-awake and looking at her. Slight worry filled their eyes as they saw her sitting on the ground against the wall with a hand on her stomach.

_We are…  
><em>_We are…  
><em>_Blinded…_

"When did you guys wake up?" Arcee asked.

"When you started talking to the baby," Miko answered.

"Sorry about that," Arcee apologized sheepishly.

"It's cool. Mum used to keep my dad up all night talking to me when she was pregnant," Jack recalled with a laugh, "That kid of yours keeping you up?"

"Well…that and a dream," Arcee nodded.

"Do share," Talida begged as they all ran down to join her.

"Well…it involves Optimus. I was dreaming an alternate reality, you could say. Unicron was defeated, yes. But he didn't end up with amnesia and join Megatron. I told Optimus that I was pregnant. He was so happy. Literally, he was glowing in happiness. Knowing him, he became more protective of me and the baby. Then I had given birth to him and he was crying in joy as he held our son in his arms for the first time," Arcee told her dream wiping tears from her eyes.

"That is so beautiful!" Miko sobbed.

"Be a man, Raf. Be a man," Jack immediately told Raf.

"This coming from the 'macho man' who cried when we watched The Notebook," Talida smirked.

"We were seven!" Jack defended.

"Man-lady," Talida tormented.

"Hey. Play nice with your brother," Arcee reprimanded, "You're not gonna be like that with your brother, are you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Talida shrugged, "Depends on how much the tyke annoys me."

_Suddenly, my eyes are open.  
><em>_Everything comes into focus.  
><em>_Oh…_

"What are you going to name him?" Raf asked Arcee.

"I…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it," Arcee confessed sheepishly.

"Alright! Name time!" Miko declared as they all sat in a circle around Arcee, "We all come up with names and we vote on whether we like it or not."

"I think that's fair," Jack nodded.

"Alright. Miko, it was your idea. You go first," Talida nodded.

"How about Cedric? It's English for chief," Miko suggested.

"Cedric Prime…that doesn't sound good," Arcee screwed her face, "No offence."

"None taken. Your turn, Jack," Miko said.

"How about…Daemon? It's Greek for guiding spirit," Jack offered.

"Daemon Prime…," Arcee mused aloud, "Jack, I love you like a brother. And I like the suggestion. But we also have to think of the repercussions he will have if he decides to go to school."

"Fair enough. I understand," Jack reassured, "Raf, your turn."

"How about…Armstrong?" Raf said.

"Isn't that a last name?" Miko asked.

"Fair enough," Raf grumbled.

_We are all illuminated.  
><em>_Lights are shining on our faces.  
><em>_Blinded…_

"How about…Albern? It means noble warrior in Old English," Talida suggested.

"That's a possibility," Arcee nodded, "What about…Alberich?"

"The poor kid will end up being teased relentlessly," Jack immediately disagreed.

"It means the king of the dwarfs in German legend," Talida piped in.

"Oh…," Arcee trailed off.

"Hey!" Talida suddenly exclaimed, "I remember something. Dad and I were talking one day randomly about baby names. And I remember one that we absolutely loved. It can mean a fighter or spirit of battle."

"Just spill it already!" Jack pleaded.

"Cayden," Talida finally said.

"And he liked that?" Arcee wanted to double-check.

"He said that it was one of the most beautiful names he's ever heard," Talida nodded.

"I like that," Arcee said after thinking for a little bit.

"Me too," Jack, Miko and Raf chorused in agreement.

"Wow. Optimus isn't here and yet, he names his son!" Miko remarked.

"Hold up. We still need a middle name," Jack reminded them.

"I have it figured out. How about Cayden Alexander Prime?" Talida suggested.

_We are…  
><em>_We are…  
><em>_Blinded…_

"Now that has the nice ring to it," Raf remarked.

"I think it's beautiful," Miko sighed dreamily.

"I like that," Jack nodded.

"It's official. We'll name him Cayden Alexander Prime," Arcee declared.

"And I promise. That I will do whatever it takes to bring Optimus back before Cayden is born. I will NOT let him miss the birth of his first son," Talida swore.

That night, a name was chosen and a promise was made. They all wished that Optimus was hear to hear this.

So they would know how much they love him.

_We are…  
><em>_We are…  
><em>_Blinded…_

* * *

><p><strong>How's this? I know it's not really much. But at least it's something, right? Who am I kidding? This sucks like hell. I'm still to master writing song-fics. Don't believe me? Read chapter's six, fourteen and twenty-four for proof! But, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect.<strong>

**OK. Next chapter will be Optimus time. Like this one, it's set not long after **_**One Shall Rise Part 3**_** and Optimus is sitting in his room contemplating recent events.**

**You guys know the drill. Review! Fave! Alert! Whatever!**

**BYE!**

**Oh! Should we have an end-of-story party after this? And…do you want me to post a trailer for the next story?**


	32. I'm With You

**It feels so good to be back. Not long to go now, baby! WHOO! After this, only three chapters left! And then…I'll throw in TWO extra chapters! Making the final chapter total for this story 37. WOW! The first of the two is a party Kris suggested and the last one is a trailer! FOR THE NEXT STORY! WOW! NOW HOW COOL IS THAT?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
><strong>

**Mystic: (1) **_**Mystic: my favorite decepticon has to be knockout also and I can I meet arcee this chapter or in the rest of season 2 and I feel bad for arcee I wish I can tell her that mystic *gets trapped in a web and sees arachnid and I look at u*ahhh Icegirl tell arcee to save me I don't want to die.**_

**Airachnid, if you want the chance to pound Soundwave into scrap for that 'veto' he gave you in the season 1 finale, let Mystic go.**

**(2) **_**Yes**_

**Uh…**

**(3) **_**I don't want transformers prime to end**_

**Join the club!**

**(4) **_**Did you know I have been an arcee fan all my life**_

**I do now. :P**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: **_**WTF WHY DIDN'T U PUT MY REVIEW IN!**_

**Because by the time I had noticed your review, I'd already updated. Sorry!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**I've teared up reading this. It's just so sad that everything changed since he left! Everyone lost the will to live without boss bot. though I can understand, if transformers were real and my favorite character died or went away, I would be depressed too!**_

_**Now for an inside joke: arcee, howz mah babeh doin'?**_

**I'll be sure to pass it on. Thanks for the review! *holds up a box of tissues* Tissues?**

**storygirl99210:**_** Sorry, I was thinking of another story when I was typing. I meant poor Talida and Arcee! I was thinking of the Sumdac trilogy here on Fanfiction. Sorry! I like the name on the soon to be Cybertronian. Keep updating!**_

**It's cool! I can count the amount of times I've done that. :P Thanks for the review! You know, you're the first person to actually comment on the name I've chosen for the baby.**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Why not have trailer for the next story? But this was a great chapter… but havn't Optimus and Arcee sparked bonded? Shouldn't Optimus and Arcee still feel pain within eachother? Even thou Optimus lost his memories? Maybe in your season 2 that could be what makes Optimus remember some bits and pieces! And the Key to Vector Sigma restores his memoires… haha Sorry ranting here. But you can use my ranting Ideas if you want… anyway can't wait for next chapter!**_

**Arcee and Optimus can only feel each other's physical pain. Not emotional. Just to clear some things up. If one of them ends up injured, the other would feel the pain where they were injured. And no. Optimus doesn't feel pregnant and can't feel Cayden moving around in Arcee's sparkling chamber. And NO! He won't feel her pain when she goes into labor! That's where the bond draws the line. Although that would be funny to see… And…yeah. Maybe. I'll have to talk to my co-writers, though, before it's official. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Seems Arcee's doing okay ever since the team came back from defeating Unicron. I agree Talida with one thing. I hope the Optimus gets back before the child is born. Hope you update it soon.**_

**Yeah. I seriously need to work on writing that. And I hope he does too! Thanks for the review!**

**Alright, everyone! Here we go! WHOO!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**I'm With You**_** belongs to Avril Lavigne and her respective record label.**

**Now my dear fellow Autobots…**

**ROLL OUT!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing on a bridge.<br>__I'm waiting in the dark.  
><em>_I thought that you'd be here by now…_

Orion Pax allowed his mind to wander as he sat in his quarters aboard the Nemesis. Scanning through the millions of questions he wanted an answer to. The time between sharing concerns about the corruption in high places and inequality on Cybertron and waking up inside the Earth's core was all a blur. Orion knew that major events have happened between those blurred eons. This whole conflict and them residing aboard a ship hovering over Earth are pieces evidence that support this fact. However, he just didn't understand why they were fighting this war. Why the Cybertronians had scattered among the stars. Why Cybertron went dark. Why their magnificent race was divided into two sides. Autobot and Decepticon.

So many questions. Very little answers.

And no one to answer for him.

_There's nothing but the rain.  
><em>_No footsteps on the ground.  
><em>_I'm listening. But there's no sound…_

Megatron refused to tell him much about the eons that have passed. Only that the army grew stronger and Energon supplies were so short. Whenever he asked Megatron about the war and their enemies, he would place a hand on his shoulder and say,

"In good time, brother. You should allow yourself time to wrap your mind around the present. What is standing before you. Before you look into the past and try to recover what our cowardly brother took from you in his last breath."

The more he thought about those moments, the harder it became to wrap his mind around the current events. How can he wrap his mind around what he didn't know? He needed more information so he can wrap his mind around this. He needed someone to guide them down the right path.

Never before had he felt so lost.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
><em>_Won't somebody come take me home?_

There was a lot he couldn't believe. The fact he was an uncle being one of them. When they were growing up, Megatron always told him he wouldn't have children. And then he wakes up inside the Earth's core and he has an adult daughter named Malita who is seductively evil and just as deceiving as her father.

He had seen her walking down the hallways with Knock Out or another Decepticon or standing by her father on the bridge talking battle strategies and how the Autobots were lost now that their leader. Optimus Prime, was gone. Only twice of those times did Orion and Malita actually exchange words. Even then, their exchanges were brief and hurried. Always consisting of Orion asking where something was or where he would be able to find Megatron.

Then there was that girl that was with them inside the Earth's core. Someone who looked like Rayna. Cybertron's princess and his closest friend. He did not know who she is. And he wanted to know. He wanted to know a lot.

He wanted to know about the eons he has missed.

_It's a damn cold night!  
>Trying to figure out this life!<br>__Won't you take me by the hand?  
><em>_Take me somewhere new!  
><em>_I don't know who you are!  
><em>_But I… I'm with you…  
><em>_I'm with you…_

Having enough of being confined in his reasonably sized quarters, Orion rose from his berth and walked out the door and into the winding hallways. Even though he has been aboard this ship for two days, he had not explored it yet. And now was as good an opportunity as ever. He took in the dull grey and black colours that surrounded him. He took in the Vehicons that worked around him, noticing his appearance and not questioning his wisdom behind his exploration.

He walked past the open lab. He saw Knock Out whining about a number the Autobots had done on him…mostly the damage done to his paintjob. Breakdown stood there silently listening to his complaints and helping him bandage his wounds.

"I swear next time I see that techno-organic, I am going to give her the surgery of a lifetime," Knock Out growled.

"She's still pretty pissed about everything that happened two days ago, Knock Out. Besides, if I know women, which I do, they take ages to let go of grudges," Breakdown laughed. **(Women: HEY! Breakdown: Whoops. I think I'm dead now. Women: Ya think?)**

"I honestly don't see why Megatron hasn't extinguished her spark yet. Trust me. During that encounter today, I would have extinguished her spark myself. But Megatron says that if I did that, he would peel my paint. Look. I get it. I do. Talida Prime is his niece. But that doesn't mean that we don't have the right to kill her!" Knock Out whined.

"Knock Out, she's the new leader of the Autobots. Megatron's leader of the Decepticons. Talida is her enemy now since what happened with Optimus," Breakdown reminded him.

"Orion!"

Orion looked down and saw Malita staring up at him.

_I'm looking for a place.  
><em>_I'm searching for a face.  
><em>_Is anybody here I know…_

"What are you doing outside of your quarters?" Malita asked casually.

"Um…I was exploring the ship. For the past two days, I've been inside my quarters. I'm trying to find my way around," Orion explained.

Malita stared at Orion with a hard glare for several moments before finally softening her facial expression and offering, "Would you like a tour guide?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Orion answered.

"It's no trouble at all. Father's gone down to the mind to check the work. I'm meant to monitor communications. Then my legs began going numb. So I asked Soundwave to take over," Malita shrugged as they began walking, "Is your amnesia troubling you?"

"Yes," Orion rumbled, "I desperately want to remember what happened in between corresponding with your father back home on Cybertron eons ago and waking up inside the Earth's core two days ago. Is that too much to ask?"

"Not at all," Malita shook her head.

"Who is Talida Prime?" Orion asked before he could stop himself.

Malita knew she wasn't meant to answer the question. Megatron's orders. However, she hated her father for what he did inside the Earth's core. So she decided to disobey him.

"The daughter of Optimus Prime. My father's nephew. My cousin," Malita answered.

'_Cause nothing's going right.  
><em>_And everything's a mess.  
><em>_And no one likes to be alone…_

"My brother who took away my memories when he died," Orion growled.

"Yeah," Malita agreed hesitantly.

She, Megatron, Soundwave and the Autobots are the only ones who know the truth. And Megatron intends on keeping it that way. If Orion knew the truth, his memories would begin to resurface and everything will start going downhill. They couldn't afford that. Not now. Not while the Autobots are raw emotionally.

"He was the leader of the Autobots. Our enemies. He was married when he died. To Arcee. The blue femme that transforms into a two-wheeler. Rumors are going around that she is carrying his son. Talida is his daughter and the new leader. Normally, I wouldn't say this. But do NOT mess with her," Malita warned.

"You sound like you feel sorry for the girl," Orion observed.

"I do. I mean, I hate Optimus for what he did to you after Unicron and stuff. But…he was still somebody's husband. Somebody's father. I know I shouldn't feel this way. But I do," Malita sighed, "I mean, Talida is only sixteen years old. She should be worrying about what other human sixteen-year-old girls worry about. NOT leading a team in a war."

"It must be hard for her," Orion pondered.

"Especially after I kidnapped and tortured her for two weeks almost three years ago," Malita mumbled.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home?<em>

"Basically, she's actually an alright kid. Beautiful. Smart. Innocent. Brave. An amazing leader. Someone who cares about her loved ones more than anything. You know, if it came down to it, she would lose this war to save her family," Malita remarked.

"Love makes you do crazy things…at least, that's what I've been told," Orion laughed sheepishly.

"The saying is correct," Malita also laughed, "But if you tell Malita, I don't care if you're my uncle. I will NOT hesitate to rip your spark out. I have a reputation to upkeep."

They continued the rest of the tour in silence. The only words exchanged were Orion asking questions and Malita answering said questions and pointing to places. By the time the tour had finished, Megatron returned from the mine.

"Orion, my dear brother. I take it my daughter showed you around," Megatron observed.

"Yes," Orion nodded.

"I'm afraid I have some…_business_ to attend to, my brother. Malita, I need you. Someone show Orion back to his quarters," Megatron requested.

Before Orion could comprehend what had just happened, he was in his quarters.

Alone, once again.

_It's a damn cold night!  
><em>_Trying to figure out this life!  
><em>_Won't you take me by the hand?  
><em>_Take me somewhere new!  
><em>_I don't know who you are!  
><em>_But I… I'm with you…  
><em>_I'm with you…_

His mind went back to the conversation he had with Malita just moments before. About how he learned more about this Talida Prime of whom Knock Out speaks. That was all he seemed to be allowed to do these days under Megatron's orders. Sit on his berth in his quarters all day by himself, contemplating recent events. He was homesick. Homesick for his peaceful life. He was homesick for Cybertron. His spark grew heavy with heartbreak the more he thought about his home planet. His spark grew even heavier with heartbreak when he began wondering…

Did he have a family like Megatron and Optimus ? A family that was missing him?

_Oh! Why is everything so confusing?  
><em>_Maybe I'm just out of my mind…  
><em>_Yeah-he-yah…  
><em>_Yeah-he-yah…  
><em>_Yeah-he-yah…  
><em>_Yeah-he-yah…  
><em>_Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…_

"Orion, soon, you are going to have that Autobot insignia replaced with the insignia of a Decepticon. That honor for you will take place soon. You get to choose where you receive the insignia," Knock Out proclaimed.

"Can I think about it?" Orion requested hopefully.

"Sure. Just as long as you have your mind made up by that day," Knock Out nodded before leaving.

All of this was moving too fast for Orion's tastes. He needed more time. More time to think. More time to feel. More time to breathe his brand new reality in. Hours ago, he learned about Talida Prime. Hours ago, he learned about how she cared for her family. Hours ago, he learned a lot from Malita. Hours ago…

He began wondering whether joining the Decepticons was the best choice.

_It's a damn cold night.  
><em>_Trying to figure out this life.  
><em>_Won't you take me by the hand?  
><em>_Take me somewhere new.  
><em>_I don't know who you are.  
><em>_But I… I'm with you…  
><em>_I'm with you…_

It was midnight in the time zone the Nemesis was currently hovering over. Everyone was recharging. Everyone except the night patrol and one Orion Pax, that is. He still sat up. Thinking. Of course, at Megatron's request, he turned out the lights and tried to recharge like everyone else. But his mind was too active. And he couldn't put his thoughts to rest to worry about the following day. It was as if his mind was trying to tell him something.

Having enough troubles to sleep, he got up and quietly snuck out of his quarters. When he turned the next corner in the hallway, he was met by a Vehicon.

"Orion. What are you doing up?" he immediately demanded.

"I have trouble sleeping. So I thought I'd take a walk around. You know, to walk off any excess energy," Orion shrugged.

"The airstrip is the best place to do that. But be careful," the Vehicon warned, "And don't worry. I won't tell Megatron that you wandered about after curfew."

With that, the two Decepticons went their separate ways. The Vehicon to continue his patrol. Orion to journey to the airstrip the Vehicon mentioned to him.

Immediately, he felt the cool night breeze meet his red and blue armor. The sensations were pleasant as he felt himself began to relax.

He released his thoughts.

_Take me by the hand!  
><em>_Take me somewhere new!  
><em>_I don't know who you are!  
><em>_But I… I'm with you!  
><em>_I'm with you!_

He decided to let go of the thoughts. Pushed them to the back of his mind. Naturally, Orion knew that those thoughts would resurface at some point in time. But for now, they were at the back of his mind. To worry about for another day. Right now, he just needed to feel. To exist. To act on instinct. Nothing more.

Sure. He hadn't given up on his memories. He needed to remember what he lost. He needed to know more of his past. However, he had other things to worry about.

Like what part of his body is going to have a Decepticon insignia burned into his armor.

_Take me by the hand!  
><em>_Take me somewhere new!  
><em>_I don't know who you are!  
><em>_But I… I'm with you…  
><em>_I'm with you…_

"I will remember," Orion swore before walking away.

_I'm with you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Well…that could've been better. More to come, people!<strong>

**BYE!**


	33. Two Worlds Collide

**Holy hell. I've got a lot of reviews for this chapter… And someone got the 175****th**** reviewer without realizing it! NICE!**

**Hey! Guess what! IT'S TRANSFEBRUARY! Translation: IT'S TRANSFORMERS MONTH! Because on Saturday, February 18 on The Hub, they are going to premiere season 2 of **_**Transformers: Prime**_** and the first episode of **_**Transformers: Rescue Bots**_**. Also, I'm uploading my own season 2 of **_**Transformers: Prime**_**! Suddenly, I'm in love with February right now…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Mystic: (1) **_**Yay and can't wait for the next chapter and can I meet Arcee and the others in the next chapter**_

**I'm sorry. You're gonna have to wait until season 2.**

**(2) **_**Your stories are awesome**_

**Thanks!**

**(3) **_**Mystic:*still trapped in the web and looks at arachnid*let me go somebody help me and awww man I wish Icegirl and my favourite character were to save me**_

***throws Airachnid off of you and breaks the web* There! Arcee's busy. Ratchet's running that scan she has to have every morning. They don't want to take any chances.**

**(4) **_**Cool story and can I come to the party?**_

**Ummmm…**

**(5) **_**Hi icegirl2772 and I have a song for the party like can you feel the love tonight for arcee and Optimus when he gets his memories back**_

**I dunno. Right now, when they read the review, Optimus and Arcee are glaring at me like they want to kill me… Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: **_**Poor Orion/Optimus! He wants to know his memories so bad! Keep updating!**_

**I know what you mean! I wonder how he'll get them back in the real season 2! Something tells me that it involves Jack, Arcee, Cybertron and Vector Sigma. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I hope Optimus/Orion get his memories back. Hope you update it soon.**_

**You and me both, pal. Thanks!**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: **_**Ugggg!**_

**I'm just gonna… Bye! *runs in fear***

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**… cool… can't wait for the next chapter…**_

**Hey! You were the 175****th**** reviewer with your review for last chapter! Congratulations! Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime The Epic Prime: (1) **_**Hey ice,**_

_**So im reading the end and im like, You Damn right are gonna remember Orion! Anyways,**_

_**Update soon!**_

**He'd better remember! The writer's better NOT kill him off this series! Because a lot of us are gonna get real pissed off if they do. Thanks for the review!**

**(2) **_**Hey Ice, I have a sign request for the party. "Blame it on the Pop". I can't wait for the party and season 2! Do you think there should be a chapter where everyone plays truth or dare and spin the bottle? Update Soon!**_

**OH MY GOD! THAT WOULD BE SO EPIC! THAT'S SO GOING TO HAPPEN! And…which Blame It on the Pop? I know that there are quite a few versions. Thanks for the review!**

**OK, everyone! For that chapter Rachelle mentioned…YOU decide the dares and the truth questions. So do NOT hesitate to review or PM your dares and truths and maybe some ideas for spin the bottle. We're totally breaking the fourth wall again for that chapter party! Think of it as a fun way to…celebrate the end of the story and to air the trailer for the next story. So yes. Optimus will be in that chapter.**

**This chapter is about a closer look into the relationship that Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf share.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Two Worlds Collide**_** belongs to Demi Lovato and Hollywood Records. (I'm running out of songs)**

**ENJOY!**

**Now if you'll excuse me…**

**MEGATRON, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU STEALING MY PLOT BOOK?**

* * *

><p><em>She was given the world.<br>__So much that she couldn't see…_

Before the Autobot secret Jack Darby, Talida Prime, Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquivel were mere strangers that would walk past each other in the hallways of Jasper High and would forget each other after they graduate and move away. Then, they spotted Transformers and learned of the Energon race. And they began hanging out at the top-secret Autobot base for their own protection. Along the way, the group became friends. Close friends.

It was as if they were friends their entire lives.

_And she needed someone to show her,  
><em>_Who she could be…_

It was awkward the first day back at school after the eventful weekend with the Autobots. They walked past each other in the hallways. But they expected to ignore one another and walked away. But they didn't. As Jack and Talida walked through the hallways talking and laughing like they have their entire lives, Miko and Raf walked up to them.

"Hi, guys," Talida smiled.

"Hey," Miko and Raf greeted.

An awkward science was shared between them. Unsure of what to say. Sure. They hardly know each other. But that was no reason why they couldn't hang out.

"Do you wanna hit the local arcade after school? Because we don't have to go to you-know-where?" Miko suggested.

"As long as I'm home by five," Raf answered.

"I haven't been there for a while. I'm in," Talida nodded.

"Yeah. Me too. I just have to be home before my mother gets home from the hospital," Jack agreed.

"Great. We'll meet up at the steps after homeroom," Miko proclaimed.

With that said, the four went their separate ways as the shrill sound of the school bell filled the various hallways of Jasper High. One thing the four knew for sure…

They couldn't wait to go to the arcade with their new friends.

_And she tried to survive.  
><em>_Wearing her heart on her sleeve…  
><em>_And I needed you to believe…_

It was after dealing with the Scraplet infestation the Autobot base and trying to rescue Optimus and Arcee before they froze to death in the sharp cold Arctic. Talida had just finished singing _The One That Got Away_ by Katy Perry and the four were sitting around in her room talking and laughing and thinking about how well they worked together as a team while their Autobot friends fought for their lives against the freezing temperatures and the Scraplets respectively.

"Honestly, at first, I couldn't believe that something as big as the Autobots could be so scared of something so little and adorable…until they started eating at them," Raf remarked.

"You and me both," Talida agreed as she fiddled with the gold heart locket around her neck.

"But what about Optimus and Arcee? I mean, they almost died out there!" Miko cried.

"Arcee was the worst. I mean, since Arcee's smaller than Optimus, she was actually succumbing to the cold faster than he was," Jack reminded them.

"Now that is heartbreaking just thinking about it," Talida sighed sadly, causing Jack to hug her comfortably.

"I have a question for Talida," Miko started before practically yelling, "WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO SING LIKE THAT?"

"Yeah! You were amazing!" Raf compliment.

"It's not something I show off everyday," Talida blushed.

"You should! You should enter the talent show this year!" Jack proclaimed.

"Oh hell to the no!" Talida immediately protested.

"Come on! Please!" everyone immediately began begging.

After hours of endless talking and laughing, the group fell asleep on Talida's bed in each other's arms.

Like the close-nit group of friends they are.

_You had your dreams. I had mine.  
><em>_You had your fears. I was fine.  
><em>_You showed me what I couldn't find,  
><em>_When two different worlds collide.  
><em>_La-da-da-da-da…_

The group slowly began to recover after their first adventure with MECH. DINGUS – the highly radioactive device they were transporting – almost melted down. Raf's laptop winded up getting fried during a hacking war with MECH. While he did that, Jack, Talida and Miko were almost killed in an almost train crash.

"This is what I have been saying all along about Earth technology," Ratchet grumbled as he fixed the wiring and mainframe of Raf's laptop while the group was preoccupied with their own personal lives…well, one personal life in particular.

"So why didn't you tell us you and Bumblebee started dating?" Miko asked.

"Miko, with this war, timing is everything. And that doesn't apply to tagging snipers, intercepting Decepticon locations and stealing Energon under Megatron's nose. It also applies to your personal life. It's not like I could just go, 'Hey! It's my turn for patrol today! Oh! And by the way, I'm dating Bumblebee!' It's not that simple," Talida explained.

"When did you start dating?" Raf questioned.

"The day after everything with Skyquake and stuff. We danced to Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber and we confessed our feelings and we kissed," Talida recalled.

"Excuse me while I go vomit," Jack joked as he pretended to spew, "That's so clichéd, man!"

"But it's adorable!" Talida retorted.

"…I'll give you that," Jack grumbled.

_She was scared of it all.  
><em>_Watching for far away…_

It took everyone a while to wind down from the crazy events of that race. Optimus had let them off the hook just this once and Arcee allowed Jack to give Sierra a ride around the block. As the group reflected on the past events over the past few days, they couldn't help but express their relief about it all being the past.

"I thought for sure Dad was going to ground me until college," Talida moaned.

"I never thought I would say this. But I'm scared of Optimus," Miko remarked.

"I just never suspected Optimus to get so mad, he could kill us," Jack shuddered.

"I can't believe that Miko and I haven't blown their cover yet," Raf laughed, "When Optimus asked us where you were, we lied to him so badly! Actually, I wasn't surprised when he saw through them!"

"You may be able to lie to the world. But you can't lie to yourself and dad," Talida smiled, "Trust me. I tried. Did NOT go down well."

"Banned from going on patrols and recon missions?" Jack guessed.

"Yep," Talida nodded.

_She was given a role.  
><em>_Never knew just when to play…_

Miko and Raf were there for Jack and Talida after their traumatizing experience. During a recon mission with Arcee, they had to face demons from Arcee's past. They faced Airachnid – who since went rogue – for the first time in eight years. They learned about Tailgate, Arcee's first partner, and Shanahan, her unborn son. Both were brutally slaughtered by Airachnid during different points of the war. The whole night had turned into a 'cat-and-mouse' chase for the group. Airachnid being the cat. And Jack and Talida being the mice. Sadly, Airachnid snuck away. But the scars were wide open.

"I can't believe that Arcee went through all that trauma! That is so horrible!" Raf gasped.

"I just don't know how she survived all of that. I mean, I know I wouldn't," Talida remarked.

"Don't say that. Please," Jack moaned as he hid his face into Miko's shoulder.

"There there, babe," Miko smiled as she stroked his hair affectionately.

"Get a room, you two!" Raf and Talida exclaimed, causing Jack and Miko to laugh.

"Remember when we said that to Optimus and Arcee that time?" Raf asked, launching everyone into a laughing fit.

"Who knew Cybertronians could blush?" Miko laughed.

"They can do almost everything that humans can. They're just like us. In more ways than one," Talida said with a contemplative smile.

The group shared that same smile. They knew they were thinking the same thoughts. Sharing the same experiences. Feeling the same emotions.

Remembering the same memories.

_And she tried to survive.  
><em>_Living her life on her own…  
><em>_Always afraid of the throne.  
><em>_But you've given me strength to find hope!_

Optimus was stricken with the Cybonic plague and Talida risked her life to venture into Megatron's mind through an experimental procedure to search through the cure. A messy encounter followed. Megatron followed Talida out of his mind and occupied hers. Nearly killing her, Raf, Bumblebee and Ratchet in the process. But they made it. They survived...barely.

"So...what was it like? You know, having Megatron control you like that?" Miko asked.

"Painful. The worst experience of my life next to the kidnapping. Need I say more?" Talida sighed as she rubbed her head, "Honestly, I'm just glad the headaches are done."

"What about the visions?" Jack pressed worriedly.

"Less frequent," Talida groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"We almost lost you today, Tally," Raf sobbed as he hid his face into her chest.

"Raf, if it weren't for you, I'd either be dead or turned into a Decepticon. You saved me today. I'm thankful for that," Talida smiled as she hugged him.

And yet, another group hug was shared.

_You had your dreams. I had mine.  
>You had your fears. I was fine.<br>You showed me what I couldn't find.  
>When two different worlds collide... <em>

Then that next week, the four of them found themselves trapped in an alternate dimension. Talida had a severe stab wound to her stomach inflicted by Malita. Also, a reanimated Skyquake had joined them in their little alternate dimension. They were glad that was all over.

After that, it was pretty normal for them…until Jack's mother, June, got involved.

"So what made you let your mother in on the secret, Jack?" Ratchet asked.

"It wasn't by choice. She got involved when Airachnid teamed up with MECH and kidnapped her to get to me, Arcee and Talida," Jack started.

"Airachnid's back?" everyone else exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah. I was terrified for my life. But I was even more terrified for Jack and Talida. Arcee and the two of them saved my life last night. Without them, I wouldn't be here today," June smiled fondly at the three.

"But…that's not the only secret we want to share," Talida smiled as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Rosalie was unable to conceive children because of some complications. However, her and Optimus wanted a child. A techno-organic child. My mum – even though she didn't know the secret at the time – donated some of her…stuff. Same with Optimus. And…Talida was born," Jack recalled.

"What Jack's trying to say is…June is my biological mother and Jack is my half-brother," Talida announced.

Everyone – except for Arcee, Optimus and June – stood there in complete shock. Jaws dropped. Eyes wide. Not a single sound. Classic signs of disbelief. Inwardly, Jack and Talida were freaking out. They didn't know how everyone would react to them deciding to let June in on the secret concerning the Autobot/Decepticon war. But they were more nervous about the bombshell of them being half-siblings. Raf was the first to break the ice.

"I kind of suspected you two were related. You act like brother and sister," Raf observed.

Jack and Talida visibly relaxed in relief. No words could describe it. Everyone accepted June as part of the cause and were OK with that bombshell.

That was all they needed.

_She was scared! Unprepared!  
><em>_Lost in the dark! Falling apart!  
><em>_I can survive! With you by my side!  
><em>_We're gonna be alright…  
><em>_This is what happens when two worlds collide…_

The weeks that followed were more eventful weeks for the group of friends. Mostly, for Jack and Talida who had to deal with their mother's overprotective smothering and for Arcee and Bulkhead who ended up magnetized together. Thankfully, both situations were taken care of. In different ways.

Then the big day came. Optimus proposed to Arcee and they were married by Talida at the cliff near Cliffjumper's cairn as the sun set behind them all. For the next two weeks, the two were on their honeymoon in tropical Hawaii. However, as soon as they came back, the honeymoon was over.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Talida, Jack and Miko were on recon at an abandoned mine. Every single ounce of Energon was supposedly stripped from that mine. However, they were incorrect. They also encountered Megatron and Starscream. Their reckless decisions left them all trapped in the mine. Fighting for their lives. Tears were shed. Challenges were rejected. Choices were made. They made it. Because of their quick thinking and determination, they escaped the mine alive.

"Are you alright?" Raf asked.

After a pregnant pause, Jack, Miko and Talida chorused,

"We're fine."

_You had your dreams! I had mine!  
>You had your fears! I was fine!<br>__You should me what I couldn't find,  
><em>_When two different worlds collide!  
><em>_La-da-da-da-da…_

Weeks later, everyone was back inside the main room at the Autobot base. Everyone except for Optimus, that is. In the ultimate sacrifice of the Matrix of Leadership to stop Unicron from destroying the planet that surrounded him, Optimus lost more than the collective Wisdom of the Primes and faith and courage of Princess Rayna. He lost his own memories. And became a Decepticon. Everyone was shocked when Ratchet made that life-changing announcement. Naturally, they refused to believe it…until the reality around them began to set in.

"According to Optimus' will, he has left everything to his wife and children except for the Key to Vector Sigma which shall be bestowed on Jack. As for official command over the Autobots on this Earth…he's declared that Talida is to become Prime and Commander of the Autobots on Earth," Ratchet read.

The tears that were pricking Talida's eyes since the beginning finally fell free. Hiding her face into Jack's chest, she finally broke down. Immediately, Miko and Raf joined the group hug. All four of them were breaking down together. Everyone else just stood by and watched them cry.

Shedding tears themselves.

_(You had your dreams! I had mine!)  
>You had your fears! I was fine!<br>You showed me what I couldn't find,  
><em>_When two different worlds collide!_

Two weeks after, Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf were back inside that same arcade. The same arcade where they first spent time together outside school and the base. They smiled. And laughed. They forgot the pain they were feeling. Because they had each other to help them reach the calms between thousands of storms.

The four did everything together. They shared the same experiences. Thought the same thoughts. Felt the same emotions. Remembered the same memories. Cried the same tears. Smiled the same smiles. Hugged the same hugs. Strengthened the same bonds.

It was always like that.

And always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually wrote this listening to a different song. It's called <strong>_**Everything**_** by Lifehouse. And I actually had to stop writing because I was crying so much. It was because I was watching a video someone made for Glee to this song. I'd tell you about the video. But I think you should go and watch it instead. Just go onto my YouTube profile (same username as here) and its in my favourites.**

**Anyways, have to go now. Review. Alert. Fave. Whatever.**

**Bye!**


	34. When You're Gone

**OK, guys. First of all, I have some things I want to announce.**

**First announcement:**

**I've decided to ditch the truth or dare idea. I think it would be better as a stand-alone story. You know what I mean? Instead, I'm replacing it with a Q&A chapter. Which means you get to ask us questions and we'll answer them the best we can. All the characters are going to be there. And there's also going to be myself, Rachelle, Jazz, Angel, Kris and Mystic. Alright? We're a part of it too. So ask some questions in your review or PM me. OK? We'll try to answer all of the questions. But we might not be able to answer them all. So don't be offended if your question doesn't get answered. If it doesn't, we'll answer them next season.**

**Second announcement:**

**I'm going to write three more Transformers stories. Here are the titles and the summaries.**

**Story One:**

**Title: Everything**

**Summary: Arcee dies in Optimus' arms after being mortally injured by Megatron to save Optimus during a battle and Optimus reflects on the time he has spent with her and secrets he never told her. Song-fic to **_**Everything**_** by Lifehouse.**

**Canon with my story: no**

**Rating: T for mentions of death**

**One-shot or multi-chapter: depends on what I have planned**

**Story Two:**

**Title: Love and Forever**

**Summary: Optimus and Arcee's journey together through their destined love. From Optimus imprinted on her at birth when he became Prime to their spark-bond, follow our favourite Cybertronians as they find their way through love.**

**Canon with my story: yes**

**Rating: M for…well, need I say more?**

**One-shot or multi-chapter: multi-chapter**

**Story Three:**

**Title: Talida Prime: The Beginning**

**Summary: Ever wondered how Talida came to be the person she is today? Well, now, you can find out. Requested by JessicaPrime1.**

**Rating: T for safety's sake**

**One-shot or multi-chapter: multi-chapter**

**OK. Here's my third and final announcement:**

**I have a rough release date for the season 2 I'm doing with Mega Jazz, Rachelle Prime The Epic Prime, Angel of all Decepticons, xxXKnifesNinjaXxx and Mystic (by the way, Mystic, you need to get an account). Depending on how everything goes…February 18. See the coincidence? I'm going to try and release our story the same day The Hub premieres season two of Transformers Prime and Transformers Rescue Bots. Wish us luck. Speaking of which, I need to write a new trailer.**

**OK. Now that's out of the way. REVIEW REPLIES!**

**JessicaPrime1: (from chapter 4) **_**ive just started reading your fanfiction and I must say its totally awesome. I like how you've added your own characters to transformers prime and made it roll so smoothly together. While not having to change an icredible amount :D as to my main point, I was reading some of your replys to some reviews and it gave me an idea to give you a suggestion. I think it would be cool if you were to write another story series of transformers prime and make it about when the autobots first arrived on earth and about how optimus met talida's mother, because I was curious as to how they met, ect.**_

**Check out the announcements. Because that is what I will do…when I find time. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Nice flashback story. Hope you update it soon.**_

**Depends. It's February and school's beginning to be the bitch it is. Damn my Doctor Who loving history teacher! Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: **_**It's nice to see the four kids reminiscing about past events. I hope everyone will be okay! Please keep on updating!**_

**I will when I can. Like I told Sailor, school's beginning to be the bitch it is. And for that, I blame my history teacher for the amount of homework she gives us and saying that my friend and I did the work wrong when we finish it before everyone else in the class! And my IT teacher for making the class boring! Whoo! Man! I needed to get that out of my system. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Mystic: great job with chapter 33 and My bad about the reviews I kinda got a little excited and a little hyper for season 2 and did you airachnid and arcee are archenemies? And can't wait for chapter 34**_

**Dude, again, you need to get your own account on here. I'll need to be able to send you the chapters for the next story since we're doing it together. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**When You're Gone**_** belongs to Avril Lavigne and her respective record label.**

**In this chapter, June, Fowler and the kids recall together how much they miss Optimus and how much the Autobots miss him and more snippets of their lives since he left.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>I always needed time on my own.<br>__I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._

June Darby drove into the entrance hidden in the mountain of Jasper, Nevada. Like she has done everyday since Optimus lost his memories and left with Megatron. She always came to visit after finishing her shift at the hospital. Mostly, to check on everyone and see if she could cheer them up. Sometimes, she was lucky to make them smile and laugh. Other days, she just couldn't. Even Fowler comes to visit more than he has to.

When she stepped out of her car, she saw Ratchet running a scan on Arcee like he does every morning and occasionally gives her new instructions regarding the care of the unborn baby they have named Cayden Alexander Prime. And she also saw Talida sitting on a berth holding out her burnt wrist as Jack gently covered her latest injury with burn cream and a bandage. June sighed. Ever since her daughter rose up to become the leader of the Autobots, she's been going out in the field more than she used to and every second time, she comes back with an injury. Two outings ago, she returned with a concussion.

Then June allowed herself to think about what Optimus would do about this. Naturally, he would reprimand her for being reckless and getting injured AGAIN. And he would also smile at the latest images of his unborn son Ratchet displayed. They would be stronger against the Decepticons. But now, they're weak. They're lost. They're alone. The Decepticons are even stronger now they have Optimus and Arcee is only allowed on recons due to her pregnancy.

They're more vulnerable than ever before.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone.  
><em>_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side._

Fowler rubbed his temples as he worked on a report concerning the latest Decepticon activity. The Decepticons have grown even stronger with Optimus. Naturally, they didn't allow him to come with them on scouting missions because they still had to train him in the ways of being a Decepticon (at least, that's what Talida has told him after their first mission without Optimus). But they've been more reckless like Talida. Less cowardly than normal.

Then his thoughts drifted to the team – the FAMILY – he left behind that day. Arcee. Talida. Bumblebee. Bulkhead. Ratchet. Jack. Miko. Raf. June. Himself. Naturally, he thought that they wouldn't consider them family because the only times he ever came was when he needed to work on a report or to complain about the after-effects of their latest encounter with the Decepticons. But he considered them family. Especially since the divorce and his daughters being in college. They needed the Prime back.

They needed the father of the family back.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take.  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Jack gently placed the medical tape on Talida's bandage so it would stay on her wrist. Since Optimus left, he worried about his sister now more than ever. Especially since she went out in the field more due to her being the leader and them being short on numbers since Megatron took Optimus from them and Arcee has been confined to base for the majority of the missions due to her pregnancy. Every second outing, Talida comes back with some form of injury. This time, a laser lancer from a Vehicon burned her wrist, giving her a second-degree burn.

Like his mother and Fowler have done, Jack allowed his mind to drift away. He thought back to before they had left with Megatron and Malita to defeat Unicron. To when Optimus stopped and gave him a special artifact that was later revealed to be the Key to Vector Sigma, one of Cybertron's most valued relics. He gave it to him because he didn't plan on coming back. Was that why he gave the key to him? Rather than Arcee, Talida or even Ratchet? What was he supposed to do? Is there a part in the story that Jack is yet to play. He had so many questions.

And the person who could answer them was gone.

_When you're gone,  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
><em>_When you're gone,  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too._

Talida inwardly groaned as Jack, Arcee, June, Bumblebee and Ratchet began reprimanding her for being so reckless on a mission AGAIN. But it wasn't her fault that that laser lance burned her as she avoided those Vehicon blasts. Honestly, she was glad that Bumblebee had accompanied her this time. Immediately, he radioed for help and carried her to the safety of their base. When she lost her dad, she had to step up. She had to be the leader they needed. And she also had to go out on the field more since Arcee was restricted to recons. And the risk of her coming back injured was even greater than normal.

Sometime during the lecture Ratchet was giving, Talida imagined Optimus. Naturally, his first reaction would be to pester her with numerous questions. Then, he would go on and on about how he was glad that she came back alright. This would be followed by a long lecture about how she should be more careful. Finally…he would confine her to the base concerning fieldwork for a month. Deep down, Talida would take everything she knew Optimus would give her. Even the month-long mission ban.

If it meant bringing her father back.

_When you gone.  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK…  
><em>_I miss you…_

Miko watched on, feeling sorry for Talida as she suffered through the lectures. She'd heard them all before. Bulkhead gave them to her all the time if she ever snuck along with him on a mission when she was supposed to stay at the base. Jack even game them to her sometimes. But she understood why they did. Because they worry about her and love her and care about her safety…well, Jack more than Bulkhead.

She knew that if Optimus saw his daughter injured, he would freak out like any other father would. Seeing the calmest, the most levelheaded Cybertronian she had ever met freak out over something like this was always hilarious to her. Plus, it was also nice to see a different side of Optimus. To see him be a father. Not just to Talida. But to Bumblebee as well. Since he practically raised him from a sparkling to the mech he is today after his parents were killed when he was born. She also liked seeing him act like the loving husband he is to Arcee. Because it was sweet the way he showed Arcee how much he loves her. Will she see this again?

She didn't know.

_I've never felt this way before.  
><em>_Everything I do reminds me of you._

Raf furiously typed on his laptop. Taking care of the occasional conspiracy theory that risked exposing the Autobot's existence that would come up. Occasionally updating the schematics and security of the computers they use in the silo. And write more notes that he began writing about his adventures with the Autobots. Inside him, an anger was rising. Anger at everything that has happened lately. Anger that he took out through boxing at Talida's suggestion so he wouldn't explode.

He was angry at Optimus. Angry because he easily abandoned his family. Granted, he was confused and Megatron filled his mind with hurtful lies. But he didn't even try to find the truth! He didn't feel in his spark that this was wrong! He has a family that needs him and he just got up and left them like that. Especially since his daughter is gaining new powers and his wife is pregnant. With his son!

He was angry at Optimus for leaving them.

_And the clothes you left. They lie on the floor.  
><em>_And they smell just like you. I love the things that you do._

"How's your wrist?" Fowler asked as Talida joined the circle their friends have made.

"Well, it's not stinging like mad," Talida answered as she wrapped an arm around Raf.

"How did this injury happen?" June sighed in frustration.

"I was dodging Vehicons. I didn't see a shot coming and it burnt my wrist. Honestly, Ratchet said that it was a miracle it was only a second-degree burn. Had the shot been more powerful, I could've either gotten a third-degree burn or I could've lost my hand," Talida explained, "Don't give me the attitude, mum. I was careful. It wasn't my fault that they're trained in sneak attacks!"

"You shouldn't be out in the field. You should be worrying about your grades. You should be worrying about your family," June began arguing again.

"Mum, you think I like going out there and risking my life everyday? I have to. I NEED to. I have to step up and be the leader everyone expects me to be. Because Dad lost his memories and joined the enemy and one of our best soldiers is with child. We're low on numbers. And my family is the reason why I'm doing this. I want to protect them from Decepticon threats. I don't want them to go outside looking over their shoulder all the time in case a Decepticon attacks them. Well, I don't want that life for them. You may not like this. But this is what I have to do," Talida retorted.

June remained silent. She didn't even bother to apologize for what she said.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take.  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The weekend that followed included a quiet battlefront. Which translated to no Decepticons. Even if they relished the quiet weekend, they were still on edge. The last time the Decepticons were this quiet and they thought nothing of it, they lost one of their own. But there was still no reason why they couldn't have a movie night.

And tonight, the movie was deemed to be one of the most scariest horror movies of all time. The Exorcist. Even Miko, who lived for horror movies, was scared. Whenever a scary bit came on and everyone jumped and screamed, she would snuggle even deeper against Jack (not that he minded). They also enjoyed laughing at Bulkhead whenever he screamed like a little girl on multiple occasions.

Talida clung to Bumblebee's shirt at the blood spatter and the gaul of the movie. She might be the leader of the Autobots and required to be brave in battle. However, this is totally different. Arcee was scared too. She clung to Ratchet…despite his half-hearted protests. Her father figure. Although, deep down…

She wished it was Optimus – her husband – that she was clinging to.

_When you're gone,  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
><em>_When you're gone,  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too._

Slowly, everyone woke up all around the main room after the horror movie. However, they were still as tired as they were when they decided to sleep. Nightmares about the horror movie had plagued their sleep all night long. Immediately, they decided to NEVER watch horror movies close to bedtime. Thankfully, it was still a quiet weekend. So they decided to sleep some more.

Dreams plagued their sleep. But they weren't nightmares about the movie. Rather, they were dreams about a future when Optimus gets his memories back. He would become their leader once again. He would be a father to Talida and Cayden. He would be a husband to Arcee. They would be stronger against the Decepticons with him back.

If only this wasn't wishful thinking.

_When you're gone,  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK…  
><em>_I miss you…_

Everyone stuck together. Even when the kids had to go to school during the week. Arcee and Bumblebee remained in the school parking lot. Waiting for their family. With Optimus gone, the protection had to step up with Talida. Now there was always an Autobot with them. Whenever they were at their charge's house, they would go in with their holoforms.

One day, the kids took longer than usual to walk out after the final bell rang. Immediately, they grew worried. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee were debating over who would go in when they saw the kids come out. They staggered to the steps before their legs collapsed underneath them. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee cried out and ran towards them as they tumbled to the bottom.

"Are you guys OK?" Arcee asked worriedly, her maternal instincts even higher than they are now due to her pregnancy as she tended to Jack and Arcee.

"We're fine. We're just exhausted," Jack panted.

"Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"We never should have taken P.E," Talida moaned, "Coach Capizzi is a tyrant!"

Those words sent everyone into a laughing fit.

_We were made for each other.  
><em>_Out here forever.  
><em>_I know we were. Yeah…_

Two weeks after the events down in Unicron, Talida gave herself a makeover. Saying that she needed to look different because she felt different. After a day of shopping with Arcee and Miko, Talida locked herself in her room and began to work.

The Autobots were waiting anxiously for Talida to come out. She had locked herself in her bedroom for five hours now. They wanted to see her new look. Even Ratchet and he doesn't understand the needs humans have to change their looks. Even after Arcee explained to him that humans like to change their looks every once in a while.

But when Talida finally stepped out, it was definitely worth the wait.

She still kept the purity ring and the locket Optimus had given her on her birthday. Because she wanted to keep her father with her in some way. Something else she had kept was the black boots. But they were a different style. What she had changed was the outfit and her hairstyle. It was down. Completely down. No strands being pinned back in a mini ponytail. Flowing freely around her face. She had given herself some bangs that covered her forehead from view. On top of her head was a headband. A beautiful silver twisted butterfly headband. She wore blue denim jeans with a Chanel Vintage – '93 Triple Belt along with a plain, silk-trim red t-shirt hidden underneath the leather jacket Miko had gotten her for her birthday.

Everyone gasped appreciatively and kept going on about how amazing she looked. Including Ratchet. Talida smiled happily at the reaction to her new look. She needed a change.

And what was better than right now to make that change?

_All I ever wanted was for you to know.  
><em>_Everything I'd do. I'd give my heart and soul.  
><em>_I can hardly breathe. I need to feel you here with me. Yeah…_

Slowly, the battlefront picked up. The Decepticons were more active than before. The time that Talida wasn't spending on schoolwork, she spent out in the field. Occasionally, Jack, Miko and Raf accompanied her. But she kept them at base most of the time to protect them from any Decepticon she ended up facing. Things were better this way, she kept saying to herself.

But why couldn't she believe it?

_When you're gone,  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
><em>_When you're gone,  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too._

Orion Pax stood on the Nemesis. Watching the fight take place down below him. Inwardly, he hated the war. He hated the fights that were constantly taking place. But this was his new life. He didn't have to like it. But he had to accept it. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't live long enough to regain all he had lost two weeks ago. He was still to gain his Decepticon insignia and replace the Autobot insignia (Primus, he has no idea how he got those horrific markings on him). However, his mind still wandered. To the ground below.

What is this all about?

_When you're gone,  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK…_

Talida opened her mouth and mouthed three small words with a significant meaning as she stared up at the sky on the cliff after the battle had come to an end. Orion looked down on the ground and mouthed those three same words at the exact same time. The only difference being:

Talida knew who she was saying these words to.

Orion, however, did not.

_I miss you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Next chapter's the final song-fic chapter before the Q&amp;A party. Remember. Review or PM me your questions to us and we'll answer them.<strong>

**BYE!**


	35. Goodbye

**Hey, guys! This is the final song-fic chapter before the Q&A party and the premiere of the trailer.**

**Mystic: (1) **_**I have a account on YouTube it's (insert link here)**_

**That's not the account I'm talking about. But OK. You need to get one here. Because I need to send you chapters and stuff.**

**(2) **_**Cool chapter and I don't want arcee to die and my bad**_

**You never know what I have planned, my friend. Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: **_**Okay, now this chapter clearly showed how everyone was while missing their leader. Trust me, I know about school. I just graduated from college three weeks ago! School can be a real bitch! Just try to get through it and show your history teacher what your really made of! As for questions, I don't really have any. I'm just going to see where it goes from here.**_

**The questions don't have to be about the future. It could be about this story. Like, how it came to be and how the characters feel about it and if they could change one thing, what would it be. You know, stuff like that. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me.**

_**Goodbye**_** belongs to The Spice Girls and their respective record label.**

**Talida goes onto recon and she runs into someone she didn't expect to see.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no, no…<br>__No, no, no, no…  
><em>_No, no, no, no…_

Talida was glad to have recon by herself today. It allowed her to think. And the Bohinj Valley in Slovenia was the perfect place to do this. The peaceful serenity gave her comfort. Naturally, she forgot about what she was supposed to do here. And since she is leader, this is frowned upon. But she wanted to indulge herself. Just this once.

In her imagination, she was wearing a long white strapless flowing dress as she walked around the valley. Her fingers brushed delicately against the occasional bushes and trees she walked past. The bottoms of her feet made contact with the soft lush grass with each step she took. Her hair flowed down her back as a flower wreath sat on her head. A smile graced her face as she relished the feeling coursing through her. Something she was feeling for the first time in numerous weeks.

The feeling of freedom.

Then, she saw something that snapped her from her little imaginative world. Reality brought her back into his harsh embrace as she saw a familiar figure across the alley.

She saw Optimus Prime. Her father.

Or she saw someone who is now known as Orion Pax.

_Listen, little child.  
><em>_There will come a day.  
><em>_When you will be able.  
><em>_Able to say…_

Orion Pax was carefully walking through the Bohinj Valley on a recon mission. This was the first time he had left the Nemesis since he lost his memories. One month ago. He was relishing the feeling this new freedom gave him. This is the happiest he has been for weeks. He wasn't going to let this moment pass him by.

He knew that he should be out on recon. Searching for the Energon signal they had picked up. It was the only reason Megatron let him go in the first place. However, he couldn't help but feel like he should take some time for himself.

Away from the Nemesis.

While he thought about his lost past, he glanced across the alleyway. Naturally, he saw more lush grass and beautiful water that filled the valley. But what he didn't expect to see was a girl. A young girl lost in her own little world…until she noticed his presence. When she looked at him, Orion knew who the girl was.

He saw Talida Prime.

The daughter he didn't know was his.

_Nevermind the pain.  
><em>_Or the aggrevation.  
><em>_You know there's a better way,  
><em>_For you and me to be…_

Both of them stood there. Frozen. Unsure of what to do next. Their next actions would define themselves to each other. However, neither prepared themselves for a fight. They enjoyed the beauty of this place. They wanted to come back here. They did not want to destroy it.

However, there was another reason as well. A reason that Talida knew and understood. And one that Orion didn't know or understand.

Nodding to each other without realizing what they were doing, they turned away and continued walking.

Somehow, they knew they would meet halfway.

_Look for the rainbow in every storm.  
><em>_Fly like an angel heaven sent to me…_

Talida wondered whether or not she should radio base for backup. But this was also the first time she had seen Orion since they stopped Unicron last month. This could be her chance to start helping him.

But would he let her?

_Goodbye, my friend…  
><em>_(I know you're gone. You said you're gone. But I can still feel you here.)  
><em>_It's not the end…  
><em>_(You've gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear.)_

Orion was wondering the same thing. Should he radio the Nemesis for backup? However, he had a feeling about Talida. He felt that she was more than what Megatron said she was. He began thinking that she is the one who can help him.

But can she really help him?

_So glad we made it.  
><em>_Time will never change it.  
><em>_No, no, no…  
><em>_No, no, no, no…_

The Energon they were seeking was just up ahead. They gradually began walking faster. But they wouldn't run. They also wouldn't unload their weapons and fire. They didn't want to draw attention to the place and end up exposing their secret. Exposing the fact that the human race is not alone in this vast universe. That there is life beyond this planet.

They couldn't know. Not yet.

_Just a little girl.  
><em>_Big imagination.  
><em>_Never letting no one,  
><em>_Take it away…_

They stopped just meters away from the glowing Energon which had unearthed itself recently because it is now ripe enough to be plucked from the ground. When they first picked up the signal, Talida was amazed and begged to go along. She had never seen Energon that had risen to the surface by itself without help.

Orion was the same. Even though he was much older than Talida (he's older than her by numerous millennia), he had never seen Energon that had risen to the surface by itself. He kindly asked Megatron to allow him to go on this recon mission. Alone. Megatron had trusted him. Although he couldn't shake off the feeling that Megatron had dispatched Soundwave to follow him.

That 'Con is a ninja!

_Went into the world. (Into the world…)  
><em>_What a revelation.  
><em>_She found there's a better way,  
><em>_For you and me to be…_

"You go first. For all we know, this could be a trap," Talida remarked.

"All the more reason for you to go first, Autobot," Orion retorted.

"You wouldn't risk the life of a child, wouldn't you?" Talida asked, already knowing the answer.

Orion became silent. She was right. Whether that child is an Autobot or Decepticon or on neither side, he wouldn't risk his or her life. Then something struck Orion. And that was the way that Talida had asked him that questions. The tone in her voice as she asked suggested that she already knew the answer.

"You sound as if you already know the answer," Orion observed before asking, "Do you know me?"

_Look for the rainbow in every storm.  
><em>_Find out for certain.  
><em>_Love's gonna be there for you.  
><em>_You'll always be someone's baby…_

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't," Talida responded, hiding the truth from him.

"Because I feel like I know you," Orion confessed.

"Are you suffering from amnesia?" Talida asked casually.

"Yes," Orion answered before he could stop himself.

What was he doing? The child standing before him is an AUTOBOT! And no ordinary Autobot. But the LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS! Especially since her father died. What would Megatron do to him if he ever found out about this?

"You think Soundwave followed you?" Talida guessed knowingly.

"…maybe," Orion grumbled.

_Goodbye, my friend…  
><em>_(I know you're gone. You said you're gone. But I can still feel you here.)  
><em>_It's not the end…  
><em>_(You've gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear.)_

"I wouldn't put it past my uncle to not have Soundwave follow you here. Because you're the latest addition to his cause. He needs to know whether or not he can trust you. And, unfortunately for you, that even applies to his own brother," Talida remarked, inwardly grimacing at how wrong those words felt coming out of her mouth.

"So what are we going to do about this Energon?" Orion asked, changing the subject, "I mean, I really don't feel like fighting for it."

"Me neither," Talida agreed.

_So glad we made it.  
><em>_Time will never change it.  
><em>_No, no, no…  
><em>_No, no, no, no…_

"Well…who really needs it more?" Orion asked.

"We've been burning through our supplies of Energon as of late. I come back injured every second outing and my stepmother's carrying my little brother," Talida explained.

"We're running low ourselves," Orion confessed.

"I have never thought I would EVER hear those words from a Decepticon," Talida laughed.

_You know it's time to say goodbye.  
><em>_No, no, no, no…_

"Well, how about you have the whole pile?" Orion nodded, "You need it more than us."

"I don't want to take it unfairly," Talida objected.

"Neither do I," Orion sighed.

_This could take a while._ Both Orion and Talida couldn't help but think to themselves.

If there was one thing the two have in common…

Is that they're both as stubborn as each other.

_The times when we would play about.  
><em>_The way we used to scream and shout.  
><em>_We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way…_

"There has to be some way we can come to an agreement. Something we can do that wouldn't make the others suspicious," Talida sighed.

"I agree, sweetspark," Orion blurted what he used to call her, causing Talida to perk up, "What?"

"My dad called me that all the time," Talida smiled in recollection, a small hope flickering inside of her as he remembered something.

"I don't know a lot about myself…Talida, is it? But I know I have spark-bonded with someone. And that I have a daughter and a son on the way. But I don't know who they are," Orion confessed, "You, somehow, remind me of my daughter."

_Look for the rainbow in every storm.  
><em>_Find out for certain.  
><em>_Love's gonna be there for you.  
><em>_You'll always be someone's baby…_

"Hey, Orion. I think I have an idea," Talida suddenly said after careful thinking, causing Orion to look at her in interested, "What if we divide the deposit in half? And if anyone asks why we brought back only half of the supply, we'll just say that by the time we got there, that was all that was left."

"That's not a bad idea," Orion agreed, "I'll help you."

Carefully, Orion divided the deposit before them in half. So they had half each. When Talida took out the cubes she had brought along, Orion helped her place the Energon inside. Inside, Talida felt like doing cartwheels all around the valley. She was with her father. Even if he didn't know that she was the daughter he talked about, she was still happy that she was finally with him.

She had missed him a great deal.

_Goodbye, my friend…  
><em>_(I know you're gone. You said you're gone. But I can still feel you here.)  
><em>_It's not the end…  
><em>_(You've gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear.)_

"Thank you for the help, Orion," Talida thanked.

"We cannot talk about this, Talida," Orion reminded her.

"I know," Talida nodded as she went to walk away.

"Talida?" Orion started nervously, causing Talida to turn around.

"Yes?" she responded expectedly.

"I'll see you around," Orion bidded farewell.

Talida's spark swelled in happiness. He didn't say goodbye like she thought he would. Or say that next time, he wouldn't be as kind to as he was today. Instead, he said that he would see her around.

"You can count on that," Talida smiled.

With that, the two walked away.

_So glad we made it.  
><em>_Time will never never ever change it.  
><em>_No, no, no…  
><em>_No, no, no, no…_

Talida continued to smile to herself as she walked back to the starting point with her bag filled with Energon cubes. When she glanced to the left, she saw Orion walking towards his starting point on the other side of the valley. Eventually, they stopped at the same time.

"Arcee, I need a bridge," Talida requested in the commlink.

"_Coming up, Tally._"

"See you around, Orion," Talida whispered before she walked through the portal.

_You know it's time to say goodbye.  
><em>_No, no, no, no…  
><em>_And don't forget. You can rely.  
><em>_No, no, no, no…_

Orion watched as Talida walked through the portal with her bag of Energon. When he saw her today, his spark had swelled with love. Fatherly love. However, he had to force those feelings down. A Decepticon wasn't meant to have those feelings.

"This is Orion Pax requesting a GroundBridge to my coordinates," Orion requested.

Within moments, a GroundBridge appeared before Orion. Ready to take him home. He stepped closer. But just before he stepped into the portal, he stopped and glanced at the area where Talida once stood. He knew he would see her again. There was no doubt of that.

"Until we meet again, Talida," Orion whispered.

And like that, he was gone.

_You know it's time to say goodbye.  
><em>_And don't forget. On me, you can rely.  
><em>_No, no, no, no…  
><em>_I will help you. Help you on your way.  
><em>_No, no, no, no…  
><em>_I will be with you everyday._

_No, no, no, no…_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end, people! Or is it… You can expect more from me soon.<strong>

**BYE!**


	36. The Party Part 1

**Alright, guys! That chapter was the last official chapter for the story! This chapter and chapter 38 are parts of the closing party where we throw in some truths and dares while also answering some of your questions!**

**First of all, we have to do some REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Lady Amazon: (from chapter 34) **_**I saw the trailer for the new season and I CRIED when I saw them putting the decepticon mark on him! No joke! I was watching with my niece and nephew cause batman came on before it and they played the sneak peak and I had tears in my eyes. They were looking at me like, 'What's wrong with you?' They didn't really care though, they're bumblebee fans ever since they saw the transformer movies**_

**I don't blame them. I mean, WHO CAN RESIST THAT ADORABLE FACE? My mum and I love the films. And we still go off in Dark of the Moon when they kill Ironhide and go to kill Bumblebee after killing Que. And…if I just ruined the movie for those who have not seen it yet, I am so sorry. I get what you mean about the trailer. I wonder what will happen with Optimus and Arcee. I mean, she's really desperate to get him back and everything. And…HOW DARE RATCHET STEALS OPTIMUS' FAMOUS CATCHPHRASE?**

**(from chapter 35) **_**Nope, not the end! You didn't mark the story complete! XD The story is still open!**_

**But it WILL be complete soon. Thanks for the reviews!**

**storygirl99210: **_**I'm glad I got to see father and daughter together again, even if it was for a little while. When the new season comes out, I hope that Optimus comes back to the good side!**_

**Same here, story. Same here. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Cool chapter and I'll let you use my YouTube account and I need help with an ancount on this website and can't wait for season 2**_

**It's easy. You just go click on signup, choose a pen name for yourself, give them your email address (yes, they'll keep your email address safe), choose a password, accept the Terms of Service and Privacy Policy, say that you're at least 13 years old and do that 'Are you Human?' scrap and you're done. It'll take up to five minutes. And then once you've done that, just set up your profile to how you want it. Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime: **_**Hey Ice, I was reading the chapter and im like, awwwww! Wait! Doesn't Talida have a camera?**_

_**(hope it gives you an idea)**_

_**UPDATE SOON!  
><strong>_

**You know…I think it does. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I sure hope Orion/Optimus will relized that Talida really is his daughter. Hope you update it soon.**_

**I hope so too, sailor! Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: (from chapter 21) **_**GAH! –epic nosebleed- I need some help! I just can't get enough of this chapter. ^w^ So cute and sweet at the same time!**_

**Chap-? Oh! The wedding! Well…I try my best! Thanks for the review!**

**pgsmrocks: **_**The h**l? WHY didn't she tell him who we was and who HE IS? ARGH! Or are you waiting to see how all will be revealed in season 2? How long have we waited for season 2… not even sure when it will be on in Canada.**_

_**As for your story ideas – excellent! Especially the Arcee and Opitmus one (idea #2).**_

_**So impressed that you have continued this story. Wow. Just wow!  
><strong>_

**I try. Thanks for the review! And…your question will be answered in the chapter.**

**I own nothing besides from my awesome OCs who have been through hell and high water with me.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of the story!" I declared from my seat at the Autobot base.<p>

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses – cubes, for the Cybertronians' case – to the end of a successful story. We all clung our glasses and cubes together and took a sip. Currently, everyone was together for the party…except for my co-authors who are still on their way.

"This has definitely been one wild ride!" Talida remarked.

"You can say that again!" Arcee immediately agreed with her.

"This is definitely a…uh…what did you call this again?" Bulkhead asked.

"Transfebruary?" Miko offered.

"Thank you," Bulkhead thanked.

"Alright. It's question time, people!" Raf declared, causing everyone to cheer.

"Alright. Our first question goes to Ice, our beloved author," Jack began before asking, "How did you come up with this?"

"I was watching an episode on YouTube. I think it was…Stronger, Faster? And someone said how it would be pretty cool if Optimus had some grandkids. So I replied to the comment, agreeing with him, saying that first, he needed a daughter who was kind of wild like Miko and he agreed. And we began chatting. Then…after watching all the episodes, I got the idea to write this story. Then…I just let the ideas flow as I began writing and stuff like that," I explained.

"Nice. OK. Here's a question from pgsmrocks to IceGirl2772. And this person is asking this question concerning the previous chapter… 'Why didn't she tell him who he was and who HE IS? Or are you waiting to see how all will be revealed in season 2?'" Miko read.

"Umm…I didn't have Talida tell Orion/Optimus the truth because it would sort of defeat the whole purpose for the next story that I'm doing with Jazz, Angel, Kris, Rachelle and Mystic. And I'm also sort of seeing how Optimus would get his memories back in season 2. I'm just hoping they don't have season premiere and BAM! His memories are back," I remarked, "OK! I just received something from Rachelle Prime The Epic Prime. She's sent us four questions and some pretty funny stuff for our game. Some will NOT be used because I want to keep this chapter PG. First question is for Talida. Have you ever interfaced with Bumblebee?"

The reaction was hilarious on its own strange way. Talida did yet another hilarious spit take and her jaw hit the floor. Bumblebee literally went red in the cheeks and shifted in his spot uncomfortably. Wow. And to think they couldn't blush like that. Jack and Optimus immediately glared at Bumblebee ready to kill him if they had to.

"Be very careful how you answer that, Bumblebee," Jack and Optimus threatened very dangerously.

"No! We haven't!" Talida immediately answered as Bumblebee bleeped 'No way!'

"Next one's for Ratchet. Do you have a special someone in mind?" I asked.

"No," Ratchet scoffed, though we could tell he was lying.

"Come on," Arcee smirked as she elbowed him.

"You can tell us," Bulkhead also smirked.

"I'll have them find out the hard way in the next story…" I sing-songed.

"Fine. I do. That's all I'll say," Ratchet grumbled.

"Another one for Talida. Have you ever thought Optimus is overreacting sometimes?" I quizzed.

"A little bit," Talida shrugged, "But I kind of understand because, I mean, we're in a middle of a war. We don't know if something small is actually something big."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I smiled, "Last question is for Miko. Do you think Jack is annoying sometimes?"

"Nah. He's just an overprotective boyfriend who I love," Miko smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Alright. Let's get to the fun stuff. OK. I'll ask whoever has to dare who to come over after I type the truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture on the computer so no one can see the others," I said as I typed the first one, "Alright, Talida. Get over here."

"OK," Talida nodded before coming over and reading the dare, "OK. Dad, I dare you to make out with Arcee…which is what they're already doing. Awkward…"

She's right. As soon as Talida began reading the dare, Optimus and Arcee began making out. Wolf whistles and hoots could be heard all around the room. Laughing and blushing, Optimus and Arcee broke the kiss and Arcee rested her head on his chassis. I beckoned Jack over and he read his dare.

"I dare Bumblebee to admit your love for Talida," Jack proclaimed.

"I actually had something I want to ask her," Bumblebee confessed as he grabbed a ring box and knelt down on one knee before her.

"I would just like to clarify those at home that Bumblebee is in his holoform," I clarified.

"Talida Corrie Prime, I love you so much. No. Scratch that. I'm in love with you. When I first laid eyes on you, I immediately began questioning how I managed to live as long as I have without you beside me. The war became my life when I was born. Before you were born, I didn't know why I was fighting this ageless war. Now I do. I fight this war so you can have the peaceful like you've always wanted. I can't give you that. But I can give you my spark, my soul; I can give you all of me. I know you're 16 turning 17. But you can't wait forever for something precious to come into your life. Talida Corrie Prime, will you marry me?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes," Talida sobbed as Bumblebee slid the ring on her finger and they shared a kiss.

"Couldn't think of a better way to act on the dare. Oh! When it actually happens, it'll be MORE ROMANTIC than this. OK. I'd continue the dares and stuff. However, we have another reason for this party," I smiled.

"What's the reason?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

"The trailer to the next story, silly!" Miko giggled.

"Oh. Right," Bulkhead mumbled before suddenly asking, "Wait. There's another story?"

"Yep. It's called Talida Prime: Fading Light," I nodded happily before reading the summary, "One month after losing Optimus to the Decepticons, Talida had to step up and become the leader everyone is expecting her to be while desperately trying to find a way to returning everything to the way they were before Unicron. But what will it take to get Optimus back? Will they succeed in their mission? How does Jack factor into the contingency plan? And why does Talida keep disappearing for days on end?"

"I like the sound of that," Bumblebee remarked.

"Wait. I need my co-authors over here. Please welcome Mega Jazz, Dark Angel Con, xxXNinjaKnifesXxx, Rachelle Prime the Epic Prime and Mystic!" I cried.

Everyone cheered as my dear friends ran into the room and took their seats beside me.

"Alright. Are y'all ready?" I asked.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"Alright. Let's go," I smiled.

The room darkened considerably and the screen flickered to life.

As a new world began to show.


	37. Talida Prime: Fading Light trailer

**Alright. Here is what you've all been waiting for. A trailer for the next story!**

**I own nothing. ENJOY!**

**Oh! By the way, my inspiration is the trailer for Conspiracy 365.**

_**Bold AND italics mean that Talida is talking to a video camera**_**.**

**Underline is a caption.**

_**Underline and italics means a scene.**_

_**Italics means them talking.**_

_**Talida: One month ago, I lost someone special to me to our worst enemy. I lost my father. Since then, I have been trying to do many things. Among them, rise up to become the next Prime and lead the Autobots in his absence.**_

_Ratchet: You have to be careful, Talida. The Decepticons are getting stronger and faster everyday._

_Talida: Well, so are we._

_**Talida: Look out for my fellow family members who lost my father as well.**_

_Arcee: I can't do this without him, Tally._

_Talida: I know you can do this. Everyone is counting on you. Including dad, me and that little baby in there. We all need you, Arcee. We already lost dad. We can't lost you too!_

_**Talida: And look for a way to bring him back.**_

One month ago…

_Ratchet: When Optimus sacrificed the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective Wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself._

_Arcee: How do you know that?_

Everything fell apart…

_Talida: We can get him back. I know we can!_

_Ratchet: We don't have anywhere to start! How can we possibly help him regain his memories?_

_Talida: We have many valuable assets, Ratchet! How can you give up on him already? He's your friend!_

_Ratchet: Because unlike you, I don't wish for the impossible!_

Much has been lost…

_Knock Out: Welcome to the winning team…_

_Megatron: Orion, my brother, now you are officially a Decepticon, you can now be a part of our main objective._

_Optimus/Orion: Which is?_

_Megatron: Destroy the Autobots._

_**Talida: We are lost. We are alone. We have no idea on how to complete this mission. But one thing is for certain: we WILL complete this mission. Whatever it takes.**_

_Shows Jack, Talida and Arcee racing through Cybertron_

_Ratchet: So you're saying that the key to Optimus regaining his memories lies on Cybertron?_

_Talida: There is this place called Vector Sigma. Jack has the key to activate the computer. I have the knowledge to get us inside the building. And Arcee has the knowledge on HOW to get us to Vector Sigma._

_Shows Autobots and Decepticons fighting_

_Megatron: My Decepticons vastly outnumber your Autobots, my dear niece. What makes you think you have the chance of stopping me and reviving the father you once knew?_

_Talida: Being outnumbered hasn't stopped us before._

Do they have what it takes?

_Shows Optimus/Orion and Arcee standing in the hallway facing each other._

To bring back all that was lost?

_Arcee: Tailgate? Cliffjumper?_

_Tailgate: Arcee, you lost again?_

_Cliffjumper: You mess with Cliffjumper, you get the horns._

_Shows Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf in a group hug._

_Shows Bumblebee and Talida in a heated embrace._

_Shows Alpha Trion and Princess Rayna on Cybertron._

_**Talida: My name is Talida Prime. And I am ready to do what it takes to bring my father back.**_

_Talida: NO!_

Talida Prime: Fading Light

Will Optimus choose the right side?

Find out soon…

Only on fanfiction…


	38. Saying Goodbye

"…whoa," Fowler gasped.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Megatron jumped up and down, causing everyone in the room to look at him with weird facial expressions, "You didn't see that!"

"The whole world's seeing it, Megsy," I giggled.

"Hey! Let's check out how everyone else reacted to the trailer!" June suggested, "OK. Mystic, you wrote two reviews, saying, '_cool stories and thanks for letting me be in season 2 im excited and can I be in the 3 stories and I tried to get a account on this website but it didn't work_' and '_I kinda tried again to log in but it didn't work it showed me some weird words and a pirvate human code_'"

"I don't see why it wouldn't work. It worked for me when I got my account. Well…then again, I've been on this website for four years now. Things change. And the weird words are meant to show up. It's a security measure. You know. To prevent people from going into your account. Although…it doesn't work most of the time. Thanks for the reviews," I laughed.

"Well, Sailor Shinzo said, '_This is getting good. By the way, when I look up the third episode of season 2, I found out the Orion/Optimus will go against Megatron's offer of joining the Decepticons. I believe there's still hope. I'll be looking forward to the sequel of this story._'," Fowler read.

"And I'm looking forward to writing it with my awesome co-writers. Thanks for the review!" I thanked.

"LadyAmazon said, '_.AWESOME! I can do I lil dance!_' I'll pay to see that!" Miko remarked.

"And that was my first time writing a trailer. Thanks for the review!" I beamed.

"DeathKillerMayDay said, '_THIS IS SO COOL!Please make the story soon!CAN'T WAIT! ~DeathKillerMayDay_'" Talida recited.

"Hey! We have a new reviewer! Thanks, MayDay. I can't wait to do the sequel. How about I add another trailer? I've got ideas swimming in my head," I confessed.

"Don't kill us in suspense," Malita moaned.

"Shouldn't we be saying that to The Hub?" Kris retorted.

"Oh, that was just mean. Releasing half the episode and make us wait to see the rest," I commented.

"I swear those that work at The Hub are Decepticons in disguise," Rachelle remarked.

"Someone on FaceBook actually suggested that," I recalled, "You guys go on and have fun without me. I have a trailer to work on."

"Aw come on, Ice!" everyone moaned.

"Mum took my laptop for the week! I'm behind in stories!" I reminded them.

"Well…I just read the remainder of Rachelle's dares. Unfortunately…we don't have time to do them. This is mainly a farewell chapter," Jack said before yelling, "ICEGIRL2772, GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Bloody hell, Jack. No need to shout," I grumbled as I returned to the room.

"Thank you for going on this crazy ride with us," Optimus began.

"It wasn't without laughs or tears," Arcee added with a laugh.

"We have shed blood, sweat, tears and precious metal together trying to make the perfect story for you," Talida smiled.

"In the beginning, there was a young girl. With a vision and a dream for her favourite cartoon show," Jack recalled.

"She didn't think she would stumble into people she now calls friend," Megatron sighed.

"And she didn't think that one story would turn into something like this," Miko made gestures with her hands.

"And it can only get bigger," Raf piped in.

"But she wouldn't be here without you guys," Malita remarked.

"So, as Optimus said, thank you for joining us on this wild ride," Bulkhead sniffled.

"It pains us to end something great," Ratchet whimpered.

"But we will be back Because there's more to come," Bumblebee bleeped.

"Thank you guys for the love and support you have given us during the story…and putting up with my craziness," I mumbled, causing everyone to laugh, "I wouldn't be where I am today without you with me every step of the way. And…I can only hope you will support me with every word I put to document. With every story I write. With every step I take. _Talida Prime: Rising Darkness_ was the child of my imagination. And it honors me to be able to write a sequel. _Talida Prime: Fading Light_ will be bigger and better. Expect the unexpected. As we answer the question to the best of our abilities: Will Optimus choose the right side?"

"So, it saddens us to say this…," June said as music began playing.

Me: _Another turning point.  
><em>_A fork stuck in the road.  
><em>Talida: _Time grabs you by the wrist.  
><em>_Directs you where to go.  
><em>Jack: _So make the best of this test.  
><em>_And don't ask why.  
><em>Miko: _It's not a question.  
><em>_But a lesson learned in time._

All: _It's something unpredictable.  
><em>_But in the end, it's right.  
><em>_I hope you've had the time of your life…_

Raf: _So take the photographs,  
><em>_And still frames in your mind.  
><em>June: _Hang it on a shelf.  
><em>_In good health and good time.  
><em>Fowler: _Tattoos of memories.  
><em>_And dead skin on trial.  
><em>Malita: _For what it's worth,  
><em>_It was worth all the while._

Boys: _It's something unpredictable.  
><em>_But in the end, it's right.  
><em>_I hope you've had the time of your life…_

Girls: _It's something unpredictable.  
><em>_But in the end, it's right.  
><em>_I hope you've had the time of your life…_

All: _It's something unpredictable.  
><em>_But in the end, it's right.  
><em>_I hope you've had the time of your life…_

"GOODBYE!" we all cried.


End file.
